Junjou Realistic Aphrodisiacs
by sweetcat86
Summary: Think of the title very carefully...this is the clue of the entire story! Also, several crossovers explained in 1st chapter and very, very, very...Boys' Love story. Sequel to Uke Trade-Off and right after Five Days...
1. Chapter 1

*Welcome to the Junjou Realistic Aphrodisiacs Teaser Page!*

Author's Note: Welcome to another long explanation! But I need to explain a few things in this story before I write the sparkly first chapter. The big thing that will be happening is there will be several crossovers into this story which I will say here.

The couple of novels that will appear with certain aspects are:

_Sex Pistols_ by Tarako Kotobuki

Three main couples, the "parasite," and a few mentioning of the Madararui will be added to the story.

Kusamisa Madarame/ Noririn Tsuburaya

Yonekuni Madarame/ Shirou Fujiwara

Joshua McBear/ Teruhiko Kumakashi

_Crimson Spell_ by Ayame Yamane

The "jacking" plant and possibly the three main characters may make an appearance.

Hallwil (Hawi or Hall), Valdrigue (Val) and Ruruka (aka Lizregbel)

_Little Butterfly_ by Hinako Takanaga

The main characters will be in the story.

Atsushi Sugisaki/ Yuki Kojima

_Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_ by Shungiku Nakamura

The main couple and a few side characters will be in the story.

Masamune Takano (Saga)/ Ritsu Onodera


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi just started in 2008, so the first book is only found online…so far. I am making a lot of this up…please fans of this series do not take me seriously! I am a new fan, so I have to 'fill in the cracks' on my own since the new chapters are being made as we speak…The great author of Junjou Romantica, Shungiku Nakamura, wrote this story as well! Since the same publishing company is in this story, this is why these characters are showing up! Also, another yaoi pairing to fangirl about never hurt anyone…tee hee! Well, here is one of the SH men! Enjoy, and of course, please comment and keep a close watch…there will be more changes in this story! I plan on taking every comment (from the previous stories) very seriously in this story. I want to improve as a writer, so this story will be one more step to keep on that goal: fix my voice, style, and grammar…

Sorry, mumbling again! Here is the first chapter of Junjou Realistic Aphrodisiacs! I hope this story will be enjoyed just as much as Uke Trade-Off and Five Days….bows to all looking at this.

Chapter 1: Meeting a Nuisance

Ritsu found himself staring at the same kissing page for ten minutes…the kiss was so simple, pure and high school. The couple just declared their love and ended the series with their kiss. The flowers, their bodies, and the pathetic fallacy of love just embodied the lovers in a huge two pages worth of ink. Their school uniforms were loosely flying on their bodies, but they were not naked. They were just embracing, loving, and full of crap.

He snarled and stood. Ritsu was still a newbie at all of this shoujo manga crap, but he hated it just as much as each writer's work that he edited. Every page was filled with bug eyes girls, small eyed boys, stupid situations, hardships, rivals, mumblings of the girl (who was usually the main character), and the confession…the long, mumbling, and annoying confession that was always so pretty. The scene disgusted him fully since…his love life was not like that at all.

His love life started at the library, and he fell head-over-heels for…his supervisor who was his senpai in high school. After a short lived relationship, Saga-san broke up with him…Ritsu swore off of love since of the pain and confusion of his short lived relationship. But oh no! He had to meet the same man that stole and destroyed his pathetic visions of love…but Saga-san changed his name after his parents divorced. So now, Saga-san is Takano-san. The man is nothing like Ritsu remembered…but still, Takano-san still liked to push him by saying that _I will get you to say 'I love you' once again…_

Ritsu snarled towards the man, who was immersed in paper, and snarled at himself as well. Takano-san was a tall, muscular, and very attractive man…his black hair swept his face in thick strands, his gray eyes hid behind thick, black oval glasses, and his body was in a suit of creamy brown…He stomped his foot and went over to the man.

Takano-san looked up and said, "What?"

Ritsu snarled and said nothing. _What, he says…so casually…so stupefied like he does not remember…the times that he had sex with me! The time he molested me! The time he took me naked into his bed! The times that he affects me and makes me feel…feel…I hate him! He wants me to fall in love with this! An overworked, over confident, over powerful supervisor of the Emerald slash Maiden slash Female-infested crap Department! I rather eat live slugs…_

Takano-san also had this annoying habit of knowing exactly was on Ritsu mind…so he stood and said, "What is keeping you away from work? Bad dreams?" He smirked evilly and reached for Ritsu's face.

Ritsu slapped his hand and said, "Is there anything you need from the vending machine?" He did not say this kindly, but he said this very roughly and glared at his boss.

Takano-san sighed and said, "A pastry, but nothing with strawberries in it. I hate strawberries."

Ritsu held out his hand and waited for Takano's money. He stared straight into Takano-san's eyes and said nothing. Since he knew, Takano-san must know what he means by this posture.

Takano-san snickered and took Ritsu's hand to lay a few butterfly kisses. He said, "You have worked here for two months, and expect I to pay you for a confectionary piece of crap? Please, spare me the annoying speeches or saying that I will pay you back. Get the pastry and get back to work." He spun Ritsu and shoved him forward.

Ritsu spun back and snarled, "Onodera-san! My name is Onodera-san, so stop calling me by my first name!"

Takano-san sat back down and took off his glasses. He stared right at Ritsu and said, "No, I will not stop calling you Ritsu. You will have to force me to call you Onodera-san, which you probably cannot do. So, get going so we can finish this manga for the next magazine." He smirked devilishly and put his glasses back on to look at the papers before him.

Ritsu yelled, "I am not finished yet! You think you can control everything because of your seniority! This is bullshit how you are running this department!" He instantly blushed when everyone in the department turned to him with different expressions of anger and annoyance. Takano-san took off his glasses and raised a brow towards Ritsu.

Takano-san said, "Remember the first day well…get the pastry now or get a scolding from everyone in this department. Go." His tone was harsher than before…so this time, Ritsu walked to the elevator.

He was barely paying attention when—BAM! Papers and a thud followed the unexpected meeting. Ritsu spun and said, "I am so sorry! I was not…a high school student?! Why are you here instead of school? Is your father here in this department?"

Ritsu slowly examined this teen…no, this teen was about the same age as he! He had to be…the man was dressed like a teenager though. His messy crystalline white hair had dark brown streaks all over the place. When his head lifted to see the obstruction, his eyes…were narrowed in anger and the mint green eyes shifted from the mess to Ritsu. Also his ears had six earrings on his ears that were either metal hoops or plain studs. He wore thick chains of silver and gold, and there was a single little charm that was a multicolored stone cross. His white buttoned shirt was opened to reveal some of his white hair…his vest kept his shirt closed at the end of his ribs. His pants were huge on his legs, but the pants remained firmly on his waist. His shoes were thick and fluffy skater shoes with every neon color mixed together in circles.

"Well, are you dumb or something? Help me out." The man snarled and started to pick up the papers.

Ritsu crossed his arms and said, "who are you?! Why are you dressed like that and—"

"Ritsu! Are you…who the hell are you?" Takano-san rushed over and looked over the new man.

The man snarled, "I am in a hurry, and two morons are keeping me from my job. Can you help or move?! Either way, I am not in the introducing mood." He kept grabbing papers, but Takano-san's feet stood on the mess to stop the intruder.

Takano-san said, "I asked you a question, sir." He said this is clear tone, but the anger was so evident…Ritsu shivered in response to Takano-san's glare and tone.

The man licked his lips and looked up. He said, "Get off or face the consequences."

Takano-san said, "A small man like you give me trouble, please. You look like a teenager, but must be…at least twenty. You are disgrace to this company if you cannot even dress properly. Get some real clothes and make yourself presentable, just maybe, this job could still be yours."

The man released the papers he had and stood. He was only a few feet short than Takano-san, but he did not back down. He said, "Small man? Dress properly? Excuse me, but I work here full time looking like this. You can fuck yourself and everyone in this department, for asking me to change my appearance. You look like shit." He turned for the elevator, but Takano-san grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

Ritsu stood and said "Takano-san, just let it go. He is not worth it."

Takano-san was breathing slowly, but his face was contorted with rage. He said, "Say that again…and I might have to hurt you."

The man laughed, a deep and hollow laugh, as he turned. His face was smirking darkly and said, "fuck you, asshole."

Takano-san snarled and pulled his hand back for a punch. The man came so fast…Takano-san was shoved back onto the desk and struggling with the man on top of him. The men struggled, but the unknown man was winning…Takano-san was weak from lack of sleep and working so hard for the next shoujo magazine.

Ritsu rushed forward, but the man spun Takano-san over. The man quickly reached for a cutting tool and restrained Takano-san. Takano-san stalled and breathed harder…everyone who was preparing to help stalled and watched.

The man said, "Now, apologize to me. I will release you and leave like a good little boy. Now, do as I say or get hurt…pick your pick."

Takano-san gulped and said, "Screw you."

The man giggled, "Tough guy for your lover…how sweet. I am not going to let you go until you say what I want to hear."

Ritsu stalled and tried to think…was Takano-san…trying to protect him?! He breathed harshly while thinking that Takano-san could be killed. This man obviously knew how to fight even with men bigger than him. How can a street fighter be stopped when Ritsu knew only how to run…he was very good at running away from anything that hurt, scared, or annoyed him? This man was unbeatable…

The other Emerald Department men stood in waiting while they stared at the scene. Takano-san was still restrained well with the man grasping his hands and a cutting tool at his Adam's apple…one false move…that cutting tool would kill Takano-san. The cutting tool was just recently sharpened, so this could both ruin a man's life and the materials on the table…but something had to be done!

Ritsu's heart raced as he tried to think of alternatives…he had nothing. All he could think of was the statement, his coworkers' fearful faces, and his rushing blood pounding in his ears. Everything was not moving that made time feel like it stopped. He gulped and felt tears start to form…he did not want Takano-san to die…he might hate the bastard for taking too much control over Ritsu, but he did not want his boss to die like this. He begged, "Please Takano-san…apologize to the man."

The man laughed, his laugh rang in everyone's ears and bounced in the still room…he said, "Your little man is making more sense than you. Yes, give in. Admit defeat."

Takano-san snarled, "NEVER!" He tried to move, but the man just kept the knife mere centimeters from Takano-san's life. Takano-san snarled, "All of you get out! I will defeat this asshole!"

Ritsu stayed still as the other men did as well. He said, "I will not run away!"

The elevator's doors opened to make everyone stop breathing when Isaka and Asahina came into the department. Isaka yelled, "Benedict! What the fuck are you doing to Takano-san?!"

Benedict snarled, "first name basis already…look, this is my problem! Get out!" He mumbled the first part, but he growled the last loud enough to have everyone to hear.

Isaka walked forward, but Asahina grabbed his shirt to stop him. Asahina moved forward and said, "This does not have to be this way…let him go."

Benedict smiled and said, "do not push me…I have this man by the throat. I am very capable to kill him if one step is too close for my comfort."

Isaka gasped and grabbed his phone while stopping Asahina. He began to dial the phone, but he stopped when Benedict actually released Takano-san. Benedict smirked and said, "We were—"

Takano-san turned and snarled, "you little FUCKER!" He swung at Benedict, but Benedict dodged and slammed a fist into Takano's face. Takano-san fell back, but his assistants moved all the dangerous materials. He fell back as his lip bled slightly.

Asahina stalled and said, "Parjure-san, can we refrain from violence? This is—"

Of course Takano-san did not have enough…Takano-san got up and slammed Benedict to the ground. Both men rolled on the ground fighting for dominance…Benedict won again and kept Takano-san under him. Of course again, Takano-san fought very hard to remove Benedict, but Benedict was good…he kept on top and smiled the entire time.

Benedict said, "you really think your bigger penis makes you a better fighter than I?! Common, get angry and fight me! I need a lesson before I get too cocky…right, Takano-chan?"

Takano-san slowly stopped struggling and snarled a few deep breaths. He said, "this is stupid…can we talk?"

"Do I look idiotic to you? I am an American, not a fool for that joke! You will wait until I am cozy then attack me…right? Be honest for once, you fool. I am just a tough little assistant with a good luck streak, right? Well asshole, I have faced shit you can only ink and imagine…I am not a prick you want to mess with. So, I will release you…in one condition." Benedict said with a devilishly charming smile.

Everyone waited while Ritsu said, "please let him go! He is just a humble editor! This is unfair!"

Benedict said, "I will release him in this condition…when I get up that he will never attack me in revenge of this day. If you do, I will personally attack your lover when you least expect it. Deal?"

Takano-san stalled and stared at Benedict. He said, "You wouldn't dare…"

Benedict smiled and said, "You signed the deal…" He scrambled to Ritsu and…BAM! Both men slammed onto a filled desk of papers and a few cutting tools, so the papers flew at the impact of the men.

Ritsu was no match for this man…he was strong! Benedict held him down and slowly held him down with one hand. He tried to release his other hand, but Benedict whipped out a cutting tool to place at Ritsu's neck.

Takano-san stood above Ritsu with his eyes both blazing with anger and fear…he stopped breathing and watched for a few seconds. He said, "Alright…I get it. Let him go."

"Your tone sounds angry…how can I trust you when you still sound like you want to kick my ass?" Benedict said as he held Ritsu completely still…Ritsu shivered and stared at Takano-san.

Takano-san's face slowly turned somber…he looked so scared for Ritsu; it make Ritsu's heart leap and stomach twist uncomfortably. _Did Takano-san really love me? What…I thought he just wanted to use me…what is happening? Why am I thinking this when my life is in danger?! Damn shoujo…I need more manly reading in my life!_

Takano-san opened his mouth to say something, but the elevator doors opened again…a new man came into the department and said, "Isaka-san, I brought the plans for the new wing."

Ritsu did not see the new man, but Benedict's reaction…Benedict's face instantly pinked, and he shrieked as he released Ritsu and threw papers into the air.

Everyone stalled when Benedict scrambled to the floor and used everything as flying distractions. Papers, flowers, stuffed animals, Valentine's Day cards, ink, and some finished copies of the manga flew into the air as Benedict scrambled to hide.

Ritsu sat up and yelled, "What the fuck is your problem?!" He stared from Takano-san to Isaka to Asahina, which all three men laughed. They laughed deeply and kept watching the items in the room fly into the air. The other assistants joined into the laughing except one, who was opened mouth and moaning at the destroyed girly items.

He looked at the new man and felt like he met him before…His brown eyes enlarged behind his oval glasses at the flying shrapnel. He stalled and said, "Did I miss something?"

Isaka, Asahina, Takano-san, and the other two men kept laughing at Benedict's frantic running around. _These men lost their minds! Benedict tried to kill Takano-san and me, so they think it's funny when this man shows up! Where the hell is a normal office?! _Ritsu though all of this and watched the paper in the room keep being thrown into the air again and again. The desks were clean as the paper slowly fell and the other items landed onto the ground. Benedict was not seen after the last piece of paper fell to the ground.

Isaka took a few minutes to laugh and said, "Usami…Usami, show me the plans…" He giggled and came over to look at the blueprints. His eyes wondered the room for Benedict as the other men in the room did the same.

Ritsu stared in disbelief…the room was a mess. A tornado could not even accomplish this mess in a few minutes like Benedict did…the man was not to be seen as Ritsu started to look around carefully. The cutting tools were left on the tables, but he—BAM! He almost screamed when he was dragged down to the floor, but his mouth was covered.

"If you scream, I will kill you!" Benedict whispered and held a hunter's knife at Ritsu's neck. The cold steel made the strength escape Ritsu's body; he leaned against Benedict and barely breathed. They hid under a desk and waited.

Ritsu wanted to be brave and scream…but his body just limped and shivered…he was being threatened by…he felt, by a real mafia associate! Benedict was too good to not have these skills unless he needed to…he was a murderer! An assassin! He had to be…Ritsu listened for the others while they stayed still.

"Ritsu…why did you slip? Ritsu?" Takano-san called as he came closer to the desk.

Ritsu prayed Takano-san would not get too close! If Takano-san gets hurt…he shivered at the thought. He did not love him…right? He wanted to be free and alone…right? Takano-san meant nothing more than a supervisor…right? He did not know why his blood and body froze in fear as two pairs of footsteps came closer to the desk.

Benedict was calm as he slowly hid his knife. He whispered into Ritsu's ear, "speak of this day to anyone…you will wish I killed you earlier. Got it?"

Ritsu paled and nodded. Benedict kept his hands on Ritsu's wrists, and they listened to the footsteps stop beside the desk they hid under. Both men barely breathed when Haruhiko looked under and said, "Errand boy, is that you?"

Benedict said, "Usami…what do you want?"

Haruhiko said, "come out, this is foolish to be acting like this. Come out and face me."

Benedict shoved Ritsu out as Ritsu fell into Haruhiko's arms. Ritsu blinked and quickly scrambled away. He mumbled, "sorry…Usami…Akihiko Usami?"

Haruhiko snarled, "Usami, Haruhiko, for your information."

Ritsu stiffened as Takano-san stood beside him. Takano-san said, "You know this nuisance."

Benedict came out and said, "Yeah…we met, but that was a one time—" He turned to walk away, but Haruhiko held him back. Benedict stalled and finished, "can I help you? I delivered the package and…forget it! You owe me nothing!" His ears were slightly pink…

Ritsu just watched as Ryuichiro gasped and said, "You…delivered…" Ryuichiro turned red so fast his face looked like a rocket ready to explode. Ryuichiro yelled, "YOU! Who the hell put that package there?!"

Asahina said, "he was going out so—"

Ryuichiro instantly paled and stared at Asahina. He said, "Did you see…" His face pinked and his breathing slowed slightly.

Asahina blinked and said, "Ryuichiro-sama, what is wrong? You were red to pale and now turning pink…was there something special in that box that—"

Ryuichiro turned back to normal and said while fixing his tie, "no, but Haruhiko. Why did you send me that…package?"

Haruhiko said simply, "to spice up your sex life."

Ryuichiro turned red instantly and swore quickly to Haruhiko. Takano-san and his assistants laughed. Ritsu blinked and moaned deeply when he figured out the joke. Benedict slowly snuck across the floor, but Haruhiko grabbed his collar.

"You are not leaving yet. Where have you been for the past month?" Haruhiko said.

Benedict gulped loudly and said, "No where…let me go!" He tried to get out of Haruhiko's grasp, but the man did not allow Benedict go.

Ritsu almost understood what he was seeing…Benedict and Haruhiko had a little something going on. Benedict did not understand his feelings, but Haruhiko was being the forceful one…it felt like seeing a mirror. Ritsu came forward and shoved Haruhiko off.

Everyone watched as Ritsu said, "Go, I will cover for you."

Benedict said, "This changes nothing…but thanks, I guess." He ran to the stairs and disappeared.

Haruhiko snarled and stared at Ritsu. He said, "You should have stayed out of it. I had business with him."

Ritsu sighed and stared back into Haruhiko's brown eyes. He said, "when will you guys get it?! Sometimes…force does not get you what you want."

Asahina, Takano-san and Haruhiko became silent. They stared at Ritsu and said nothing for a few minutes. The room slowly becomes cleaner by the assistants, but no one moved until Isaka said "enough, get to work! I will handle Benedict, Takano-san and Onodera, be sure to warn me if Benedict bothers you again. Alright?"

Both men nodded as Asahina, Isaka and Usami left. Usami stalled and looked at Ritsu one more time…his face was devoid of emotions…but his eyes were not. His eyes searched his face for answers since he found none after a few seconds, so he left with the others.

Ritsu sighed and said, "Still want that pastry?"

Takano-san said, "Forget it. Let's finish the magazine scans first then get a few beers." He sat back down and found the pages were not harmed in the flight…each page was hidden under the desk and protected from the storm.

Ritsu stared in disbelief and wondered more about this Benedict. He felt threatened by the sudden attack, but also curious by the reactions that Benedict gave Haruhiko. It felt like Benedict knew the issues that Ritsu and Takano-san faced…the issues of old romance, trying to live a new, separate life, but curious if an old flame could be relit…he started to feel strange as he sat back down and resumed his work. He could not stop thinking about how much he wanted to protect Takano-san from Benedict…but was it love or work that made these feelings appear? Was it just the moment?

He sighed and continued to ink the end page with remorse. Love seemed so simple in manga…but in real life, love hurts even more when you stare at your first love all day long. He wished quitting was simpler, but slowly he started to like this job and helping the manga artists. But what else kept him here? He could work for other publishing companies…Marukawa was the top five publishing companies in Japan, so with this on his list of employment with Onodera Publishing. He could be hired anywhere. But still…what was that little thing that kept him here…

"Ritsu?" Takano-san said when Ritsu looked up and their eyes met.

They stared at each other for a moment and slowly went back to work. Ritsu did not like his small answer roaming in his head but…he would sort of miss Takano-san. He wanted to prove Takano-san that their love ended years ago…

Ritsu tried to think of something else…but his heart raced and his memories flashed before his eyes again…their teen years…the moment came and went. He should get over it…but was Takano-san still in love? Was there a chance?

He rolled his eyes and inked. His new hobbies would include a manly activity, so his homework would include looking something without Takano-san finding out…if he did, Takano-san would probably made fun of him. So, Ritsu and the other men worked silently on the undamaged pages.

"It is amazing the pages are fine…" One of the assistants admitted.

The other nodded and continued to work. Ritsu completely agreed and looked at the rest of the office…Benedict did not break a single thing…he just trashed the place. This Benedict was something…but Ritsu could shake that feeling that Benedict was a mafia member. Benedict definitely had that look to him…the edge and the cunning…he would be one of the best…or maybe he was just good because he lived in the city.

Ritsu shook his head and worked. He slowly shaped the enjoined bodies of the lovers…their sweet embrace and the ending statement from the leading lady. She said, "Our love may be difficult in the beginning for us to accept…but please, always be mine!" The boy said, "Always." They kissed while the dialogue bubbles surrounded them and the left corner said _The End. _

He sighed and wondered, _is there an end to every story other than 'Happily Ever After?' Is there something more to fight, look, and defend for? What about money, food, going to the bathroom, or even taking care of a cat?! The manga never looked for those aspects…just the happy ending in book after book of fights, rivals, and strange situations…book after book…but why do girls buy this crap like men after porn?_

Ritsu's eyes connected with Takano-san's again, but they looked away just as quickly. This was getting old fast…but Ritsu could not help it either…he had to know, but he just did not how to ask without saying this…_I still remember and want…but, I want deeper than before. I want to forget my wounds and have you heal me…but will you? Takano-san…will you heal me from the wounds you left behind for ten years? _

He took another page and began to ink. His mind raced from all the images of Takano-san in danger to his laughter…his laugh was so deep and seductive…it made Ritsu want to hear it all day. But he sighed and worked. He knew this would not be solved easily by two reasons; the big one was he was too stubborn to admit defeat and the second…he just feared defeat. He feared Takano-san could see right through Ritsu and was playing his time until Ritsu gave in completely…

Ritsu looked at Takano-san again…the man worked so hard…and looked so darn sexy when his glasses slipped and—He looked down and worked slowly to ink the page. This page was another love scene…this time the heroine ran after her boy saying, "Sorry will never cover the hurt that I have given you! Please give me another chance!"

The boy said, "maybe…if you give me a reason too…"

Ritsu stared at the boy on a bus riding away from the heroine…_damn, this author is good…she knows how to write and hit the nail on my issues like a idiot hammer! I am the boy and…Takano-san is…_

He just worked and forgot the comparison. The Emerald crew had sixty more pages to go, so he had to get working on his section of inking. This all had to be completed by tomorrow, so the little nuisance made all of them stay the night…again to finish the manga for tomorrow's deadline.

A/N 2: Well? I really like the characters in this chapter! Benedict is such a badass…he is getting a deeper story soon! I cannot wait to explain it….tee hee XD Also Ritsu…he sort of sounds like another Misaki…but with more action, I think…I am not sure, but until next time…TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Writing from the Heart

Mio stared at the computer for an hour since the task he was assigned by Akihiko was nearly impossible. The task was to write a piece for Tanko's book, so Akihiko could properly describe the final kiss that Mio gave Tanko. Mio tried to explain it than write it…Akihiko stared at him and said, "Write it."

He snarled and turned his head to the balcony. _Akihiko has been so moody lately. Is it because it has been a month since he had see Misaki? Is it because of this book that Aikawa and Isaka want completed? What about this story? The author of all these books…and he is handing me a chapter! A whole damn chapter about a silly little kiss…I do not know what to say._

Mio ruffled his hair and stared at the blank screen. He was better at poems than writing a story! He just disliked the complicated themes, characters, and emotions that each line had to be for the readers' interest. Of course, each book presented a new ideal than just what he thought. But still…he was finally allowed to read Tanko's book, but only a few chapters. He could see why Akihiko cried…he wiped his own tears away as he looked away from the book. Akihiko took the book away and said, "write me a chapter for that…you knew the kid for a few minutes, but you must feel something for him to cry like this."

He sighed and said, "I will try…" His hands wiped the tears away again, but still…he had this task for a few days now. Akihiko was impatient; even though, he kept silent and mostly to his work. Mio kept saying, "I have a life too like homework, friends, and other crap to be worried about than this stupid story!"

Akihiko just said, "Do this for Tanko, not me." He slammed the door to his office as Mio turned away.

That was the fight nearly an hour ago, but he could hear Akihiko typing in his office. Akihiko was deeply immersed in his creative flow…Mio was still fixated on the memories of Tanko's funeral and all the faces…

A beautiful sunny day was crushed by a funeral procession to the unearthed hole for a new inhabitant. Mio stood close to Akihiko as they followed nearly hundreds of…Takas? There were hundreds of people with Miss. Taka, her family doctor, and a few masked people. He felt fear and hid in the shadow of Akihiko's body. Something felt wrong with all these people…he just could not pin point the issue.

The minister said, "Welcome to a fine autumn day, my children. We have come to bury a fine, young man, who never asked for more than needed. He was gentle as he was brave. Respected by many and loved by all. Who can measure one man's life? Tanko Taka only lived on this earth for a few moments…how can we judge ourselves when he is gone? Gone from sight, but not gone from memory. Live on my little one, both in spirit and in memories of us all."

Mio sobbed silently and looked to the ground. He felt weak from all the silence, but Akihiko kept strong. His older brother stood solid, but some tears did fall for that lovely condolence. Everyone slowly came to the coffin and left either a flower or kissed the wood a final time. When Mio and Akihiko came up, Akihiko came first and said, "sleep well…I will tell your story to all. Good bye…Taka, Tanko."

He came to the coffin…a shell to hold the beautiful person that he only knew for a few minutes…it was not fair! Mio wanted to know more about Tanko! He sort of liked the guy…his face was so soft and young…why did he have to die? Tanko was only thirteen! Only two years younger than Mio…it destroyed him so much that he sobbed at the dark mahogany wood.

Akihiko hugged Mio's back as Mio rubbed Akihiko's hands. Both brothers just stared at the coffin as the Takas and others left. Mio said, "Akihiko…why did he have to die? Why is life so cruel? I hate this! This is the second fucking funeral I had to attend to someone…close to me…WHY?"

Mio openly sobbed and shivered. Akihiko held his brother closer to him as Mio hid his face into Akihiko's chest. They just held each other for a long time as the warm wind blew the falling leaves down. A cool wind slowly mixed with the warm as the brothers parted from each other.

Akihiko rubbed Mio's back gently and said, "we need to go…anything you wish to say to Tanko-chan before we leave."

Mio sniffed and nodded. He turned to the coffin and said, "Life is so cruel…but you never saw it that way, I bet. You made life worth every moment…" He choked out and let the tears fall, "I only knew you for an hour or two…but I feel like we have met for years. You have touched a piece of me that not many have…you touched my broken heart. Since sometimes, I was blamed for Adam's death and…"

Akihiko sniffed and said, "Mio…don't you ever say that…Adam made a choice…"

Mio continued, "but it is the truth…His parents sued my mother! They said my memory…forced Adam to suicide…"

Akihiko gasped and said nothing for a long time. The wind said enough by blowing their hair and the leaves. The wind was trying to wipe their tears…but the tears on both Usamis' faces kept falling.

Mio continued with a tear stained voice, "I loved Adam! A huge part of me still does! I can still feel his love, kisses, and his hands on my skin…we almost had sex once…it was funny, we just got into kissing as he climbed on top of me and kissed me so deeply. I wanted it…I never wanted anything more than to show Adam my yearning for his skin…but his parents saw us. I was thrown out of the house and sent to a correctional service to force me into becoming a heterosexual man…"

Akihiko's hands gently grasped Mio's shoulders as Mio did not stop talking, "I went…I kept the faith that Adam and I fake it for awhile until we could be together…but after a few months…Adam was going to graduate. He kissed a girl, so he was going to go home…but he could not do it…he refused to finish the training. So, he called me…and told me that he loved me…he said 'I love you' as he cut his wrist…I sat there listening to his breathing slowly stop…"

Mio sighed and sobbed for a few minutes. Akihiko wrapped his arms around Mio as they stared at the coffin. Mio continued, "For months, I could not stop hearing the end of Adam's breathing…I was scared to look at phones and to speak to anyone about his death. Everyone asked and pitied me, naturally…but I hated it. I wanted space and time to think…when my parents went out of town…I wanted to commit suicide too."

Akihiko stiffened and stopped breathing. Mio rubbed Akihiko's arms and continued, "I held that knife so close to my skin…so close to cutting my life away like Adam did. I was prepared to…" Akihiko's grasp tightened affectionately as Mio kept talking with an endless flow of tears, "I remember thinking about all the things I wanted to do next week…in a month…even in a year…I did not want to die. I wanted to live. I was scared…of committing suicide. Adam did it so fast and without a second thought…I was seeing pictures of us, my mother, and everyone I cared about…I just could not do it! I was so SCARED!" Mio gasped and shivered.

Mio shivered so harshly that Akihiko shivered with him. They sobbed together, but Mio kept talking, "I…dropped the knife before my mother came back to check on me…her face…her eyes…her overall emotion was pure, utter shock. She stared at me like was already dead. She just could not believe I would do it…so, she ripped me from my room and took me away from the mess I created. She and I went to a hotel as we said nothing for hours. I wanted to tell her sorry and that I was scared of death…but the words never came. She said after three hours of panting and silence, 'you…are not going back to school. Tomorrow, you will see a therapist and tutors for the rest of the month. I…will not leave you alone for a while now…Mio…why did you want…' All I could say was…'I loved him, mother. I loved him so much…I wanted to be with him…' Her sobs carried into my ears for a long time…She cried like I did die…but I just sat there. I did not cry again until she fell asleep…"

Akihiko lessened his grip but his arms remained on Mio. Mio gulped and continued, "I stayed at home…alone with my therapist and tutor. I never saw my friends or teachers again…they slowly stopped seeing me as I slowly got better. But my father…he added comments like 'you still act the same…what is that therapist doing to you?' I would stare at him with tears coming down my face knowing he would never listen…he was so damn homophobic…it is not even funny…" He smirked at the thought of kissing in front of his father, but he gulped in speaking again "silence engulfed my family…when my mother was sued three months after Adam died. She paid the Limmens nearly forty million dollars—"

Akihiko snarled with tear choked voice, "No, she did not!"

Mio sighed and said, "she did…with two conditions…She asked them to pay some of the money for homosexual support groups and some to stop the camps we went to. She was planning to start a petition against changing homosexuals into going into these correctional camps…but…the Limmens took the money and disappeared…I never saw them again, and Mom…never kept her promise to stop the camps…she gambled the money away that she saved for that cause."

Akihiko stiffened again but said nothing. Mio continued, "Mom…has a gambling issue…she had for years…that is how she met my father, or my adopted father. He is her therapist."

Mio sighed and said, "She never stopped…even as I grew up. Her excuses were long as the United States to get scratch tickets, lotto tickets, or play the slots. She sometimes came back with a few hundred or lost a few hundred. Her addiction never cost us the house, but Mr. Allens hated this so much. He spent months training her to get over her addiction…but she came back to it when she had all the money from volunteers to stop the training camps. She made small excuses, but Mr. Allens just walked out…many times…when she made excuses for the jump or drop in their checking account. I was the only thing she wanted to stop for…she said gambling is a horrid habit for a mother to have…but she kept doing it twice a week. I did only one thing to remind her of her promise. I had a deck of cards…her old favorite gambling game was Black Jack, but she nearly lost everything in that game…here, in Japan…"

Akihiko choked out, "What…I never knew…"

Mio continued, "She told me…she bet your family mansion in that game."

Akihiko stopped breathing as Mio continued, "She lost…so the winner wanted his prize. But our father…he stared at our mother and asked how much she bet…She bet the house, which cost about ninety million dollars."

Mio sniffed as Akihiko gasped for breath. Mio said, "you probably remember that day…you were sent away to England…as a punishment for Mr. Usami paying the winner his earnings. Our mother swore to never play again, so she ran to America. Also, she made me as a young child to promise to show her the deck of cards every time she made an excuse to leave…at times, I could not tell where she was going. But as a teen, I could. I flash the deck of cards as she really did get the groceries or sit beside me to hold my hands. She looked so lost for words at times…she told me about you, my birth right, my real father, and other things about her life…she was always getting into trouble…with gambling."

Akihiko sighed and leaned onto Mio. Mio said, "That is how our father met Haruhiko's mother…another therapist to stop Mom from gambling…but our father…well, he knew her from before. She had his child once, but he never admitted to her until Haruhiko's mother died…our mother was heartbroken…she turned to gambling again and…you know the rest…"

The wind blew very so softly…but Mio slowly began again, "our mother planned for me to leave America for quite some time after the many fights that she had with Mr. Allens and I glared at him. But she had to file paperwork, she was not willing to wait…so she asked for family to take me in…no one ever responded to her letters. We both begged for a miracle…"

Akihiko sobbed but said nothing. Mio's tears kept flowing as he said, "you wrote that book…about an author who had a choice to stay by his dying mother or write a book…he chose the book…Our mother cried for hours after finishing that book. She said, 'I found you a family…please, I need a few dollars to call him…please, let me gamble one more time for your freedom from your homophobic father…please Mio…let me do this for you. You deserve this…you do.'" Mio sobbed for a few minutes with Akihiko. They sobbed as one for a few minutes while they turned to the coffin again.

Mio slowly said, "this is how I came here…I live with Akihiko and…I am here to find a new life without pain of Adam, my mother's issue, away from a homophobic father, and yet…I met you. I met you, a beautiful man with two wishes…a book and a kiss…I never felt so honored by your kiss, Tanko…you were so weak in my arms, but I did not care. You just wanted to feel a man's lips against your own…I am honored to be that man, and I am also glad to say this…I will never forget you. Thank you…for showing me that death is scary but beautiful as well…thank you and good bye…for now. I will return as soon as I can…with flowers and more stories. I want to love again…since I know now…I can kiss another man even though Adam's memory will never disappear from my heart…."

Akihiko sighed as Mio turned and rubbed his older brother's back. Mio said, "now…you know the entire truth…sorry if it is such a…" His lips left a little kiss on Mio's forehead and looked deeply into Mio's eyes.

Mio looked back as they said nothing. They saw the same purplish-blue eyes staring into each other as they both turned to look at Tanko's coffin. Akihiko released Mio and rubbed the wood. He bent close to leave a kiss above Tanko's head and walked away while wiping his eyes.

He watched Akihiko slowly walk away and go to the car. Mio went to the coffin and rubbed the wood as he too kissed where Tanko's head would be. He whispered, "I like you…Tanko. I am sorry that we never met before…I would have adored understanding what your inner thoughts were. Until we meet again…" He kissed the wood with some tongue and rubbed the wood gently. His heart beat slowly knowing it may be a long time before looking at this grave again…but he walked away. Both Usami brothers still sobbed the long car drive back to Toyoko.

Mio felt some tears for that long memory…it was only a few weeks ago, but the memory was so fresh. The long confession obviously bugged Akihiko…the older brother hardly spoke unless he needed to and kept away from Mio…Akihiko was either in deep shock or did not want to speak about it…Mio guessed a mixture of the two, but he had to tell Akihiko the entire thing than allowing Goda to explain the reason Mio was here…

He shivered, _Goda…where are you? You missed your godson's funeral! I did not even see you…but of course, you could have been there…but why did you hide from Akihiko? Do you even realize you ruined a couple's relationship for…_

Mio moaned when he stole a peak at the story when Akihiko's newest work, _The Uke Trade-Off_. The summary was this: _One man alone has a mission to help three couples to see the errors of homosexuality. But not by splitting them up or forcing women upon them, this man makes a game. Gordan makes a game called The Uke Trade-Off where three semes give up their ukes for two weeks to win six million dollars…who will win? Who shall lose? What will happen if Gordan does not complete his mission? The only way to find out is by playing the game._

His mouth dropped, and he actually went into the documents and read a few chapters…his heart sank, his fists curled, and his eyes read every word…He did not know what was true or false anymore, but…Goda…used three couples for a game? Goda used Akihiko and Hiroki…as players on a chess board…he closed the document and turned.

Akihiko and Aikawa stood outside the door that day with stoic faces. Akihiko said, "None of that information leaves this apartment, understand?"

Mio nodded and walked away into his room to slam the door. He landed on his bed and stared at the wall for a good hour before he cooked supper. This was another reason why the Usami brothers did not speak or look at each other unless needed to…the anger hidden inside of Mio was evident by both his face and fists.

Akihiko said nothing. His face was devoid of emotion…his face too held a deep regret as well that Mio could see. Akihiko missed Misaki, but…he had a hard time forgetting Goda as well.

Mio could tell by the way Akihiko wrote Gordan aka Goda: the man was just like Goda in looks, actions, and in words…Akihiko was scary good by imitating every conversation that Goda had with the other players…but the inner thoughts were heard because the novel was first person, which make Aikawa grimace at every chapter Akihiko gave her. She shrugged and left with every chapter without too many comments on the side. They were keeping silent…emails, Mio guessed since he did see Akihiko sometimes live in his office late at night.

He snarled at the screen and stood. Mio had so many angry, confusing and somber thoughts to even dare to write a story for Tanko. Goda used three couples…to destroy Akihiko, to get Akihiko to look at Tanko and…he curled his fists at the last document he saw…he just picked random files to read, but the last one had Gordan confessing his love to Aki…who was obviously Akihiko.

_Bullshit! You do not love Akihiko, Goda! You wanted to destroy him! Keep your fucking mission straight and leave my brother alone! I never…I never expected this from you…I liked you as a person…but now…I do not what to think. You abused your power and influence over men for your game! This explains everything! You pushed me away because you had to be a 'chess player!' Asshole! What makes you the only player? Why do you have to be…so cool, so wonderful…so mean…why…why…WHY? I hate you for what you have done to Misaki and Akihiko! I hate you so much…and yet…I miss you too…I want to see you for the simple fact…you had me meet Tanko. I have been releasing Adam more than before…I can actually move on now…but now, I have a new death on my mind! Thanks to you…but Tanko…he is worth a piece of my mind…the poor guy…he had very little left in this world…but he has my deepest desire…to know who he is. I hope Akihiko finishes this book soon…but I have to write a chapter! Dedicated to him…what can I say? I will not give justice to a corpse I hardly knew…_

He snarled again and sat down. His fingers rubbed his laptop's keys as he slowly wrote like a wildfire…images, words, and thoughts came. He just wrote…everything came out as he wrote about the kiss, Adam, his feelings about death and everything…He wrote as he found himself feverishly trying to finish this before Akihiko came out of his office.

Mio kept writing as Akihiko came out his office. Akihiko was smoking as he said, "Finally started?"

He nodded and typed. His hands were so fast to keep writing what he had in his mind. He had to finish it before going to bed…or he would lose it all.

Akihiko came down stairs and said, "slow down…the book is being delayed for a…" He stared at the screen as Mio kept typing.

Mio said, "Wait your turn. I will be done soon. I do not plan on writing a chapter but a short story…to compliment the kiss and my feelings. Give me another hour or two, and then you can read it. Okay?" He did not turn or stop typing to say this.

Akihiko exhaled and walked away. He slipped back into his office and gently closed the door. The clicking of computer keys resumed as Mio kept typing as well.

Mio's thoughts kept partially on the task and on other events on the past month…another big thing that happened was the reemergence of his items from Settori's van. He stared at his fixed phone and watch, but he cuddled the cards close to his heart. Mio tossed the phone and watch instantly since he could not find a return address on the package…it could have been Settori or Goda that could have sent him these items…so he looked and slowly tossed the cards. He feared a bug or something was on the cards, but he kept one card…the ace of hearts. He took the card and laminated it to keep the card in his wallet.

The ace of hearts was an ornate picture of a butterfly…which was his mother's favorite insect. The butterfly flew in a sea of fireflies in a background of a moonlit night; three A's litter the card. One A in the upper left and bottom right corner and both A's looked like green hearts; the last A was in the center, but this A did not disturb the picture…instead this A was like a tree…made to fit the picture than obstruct it.

Mio slowly finished the story and scrolled back up to the top. He named the story _Writing from the Heart_ by Mio Izumi Allens as he admired his work…he felt the story was good, but he did not want to do it again. Writing was hard enough for essays…poems were so much easier to write about than trying to have complete sentences. He enjoyed the rush, emotions, and choppy sentences of poems. But for once…he liked this story.

Akihiko came to the balcony again and said, "Well?"

Mio turned to his brother and smiled. He said, "It's rough…but I like it. Come down and read it. I…had to make it a short story than a chapter. I did not know how to make it like your writing than being a hindrance. I hope you do not mind."

Akihiko smirked…the first time in a month and motioned Mio to move. Mio did as told but pulled a chair beside Akihiko. Akihiko sat down and read.

Mio read the sentences that he liked: _Death is funny phenomenons…not many people, like myself, think about it until someone close to you dies. This story is only about my interpretation of two deaths in my life; the first is my lover as the second is a man that touched my soul deeply for two hours. I remember my lover well as he made my life reach the stars and beyond. Our love was deep and passionate…but our parents did not approve. Homosexuality is nothing to be feared…but so many do. Why I must ask? I see being in love with a man the same as a heterosexual couple. It is as natural as breathing, loving, and caring for the man I love. But I was forced to change…into something I am not. To find purpose is sometimes to get lost…I lost myself in a new man…a dying man before me. This man only asked for a kiss from my brother, but I could not give him the chance. I wanted to kiss this man because it could be a sealing kiss to my departed lover. The kiss was so simple, tongue-twisting and gentle…I did not want to hurt the man beneath me. But he yearned for his single kiss before letting go…we parted while his breathing slowed. His choice was not to have medical intervention as his body slowed into the presence of death. The beauty of his breath slowing, his heart stopping, and my tears overflowing showed the beauty of this dying teenager. I may have given a simple gift of a kiss, but he gave me something more. He gave me the memory that death is like what my lover did. Death is a choice that we make; we can force death early or death can overcome us at the time when we least expect it. I am no longer afraid of death like I once was. Since now, I can see that every moment I breathe could be my last. I am grateful for the chance to meet this dying teenager, for he made me realize that my lover did die too quickly. But I can live on…_

Akihiko fixed some sentences and reread others. He gulped and leaned back as he took off his glasses. He said, "Rough is right…but very heartfelt. I rather enjoyed it. So, may I use this in Tanko's book?"

Mio snarled, "So, you did create a chapter you asked me for! You are evil…"

Akihiko snickered and said, "yes, but I wanted your eulogy for Tanko. Do you mind if Aikawa looks this over for the book?"

Mio slowly smirked and said, "sure, but one question."

Akihiko looked at him with a smirk as Mio asked, "When are you going to see Misaki again?"

Mio knew that this was going to get a reaction, but Akihiko said "possibly…" Akihiko stood and went back to his office.

Mio's mouth dropped in astonishment. _No, he is lying! He has to be! He loves Misaki! He does…don't he?_

He looked back to his story and found a new sentence at the end. Akihiko wrote: _Love is a complicated road of either bumps or curves. You have made a great choice in life, but who will steal your heart? I hope the next man you love will hold you close, respect your heart, and be with you all times. I have been unfair to my lover, but I can assure you…after a time, I may see him again. I love Misaki with every inch of my heart. _

Mio smiled and knew Akihiko loved Misaki. _But when will the storm end? Will they reunite? Where is Misaki? I wish…there is something I could do to help…maybe I can! But this is going to take time and research…I need to find Goda! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Fathers of the Mafia

The car ride was unbearable since the three men inside knew their end destination was the last place they wanted to go. They were going to meet the fathers of the Hunassha; these men developed and created the mafia more than the forefathers did. Both men were stronger than belief, stranger than knowledge could comprehend, and scarier than anyone could imagine. Both men were so protected that some members of the old Hunassha refused to leave them to join Bullmus's mafia. Bullmus had tried many times to get the old members into his group, but they refused…since he had two fatal flaws…which he could not correct even if he tried.

Bullmus, Kurt, and Tobain sat in complete silence as they counted the feet before the hidden mansion. They knew each foot was important to remember just in case…an ambush would occur. These fathers were not beyond attacking their own men; since they demanded obedience, they trained their men and women in mysterious ways. Even Bullmus saw a limited training; he was not allowed to see the inner workings of the fathers' secret training.

The Hunassha were considered one of the toughest mafias in Asia, but in America the mafia had plenty of competition. But the American turf was only used to find members. The area the mafia lived was here in the dark depths of Japan. Even Russia was only used to find members, which a lucky few were found. This mafia had specific rules, regulations, and members that could only survive if they signed a contract. A contract that bound both the new member and family…as a crutch for either to murder the family if the member betrayed the mafia or as new members when the children got older. Many of the Hunassha were either born, found, or given to this mafia. Bullmus was born into it, but he never shied away from his duty. He knew that he was a mafia member from the moment he was a teenager. Bullmus never wanted a normal job, house, or wife. He desire was to keep his honor as a Hunassha mafia boss and become one of the greatest…but the fathers were hard to beat. Both men had their legendary fights and secret members. It was very hard to even take a shit without either father knowing about it. Even Bullmus had a hard time differentiating between normal and mafia members from the fathers…their trained assassins were that good. That is why all three men sat still in the car as the mansion came into view.

The dark depths of the night kept the color and shape of the mansion in utter mystery. A few candles were lit to show the newcomers the way to the door, but nothing more was shown. The newcomers saw the men from the fathers slowly shown along the driveway. Men and women dressed in black, but they stared at the car with utter dislike. Bullmus knew why…but he hated to admit to it.

Tobain slowly said after a few gulps, "why are they so scary…aren't we on the same team?"

Bullmus sighed and said, "you are extremely slow, Tobain. These men and women are not on my side…they never were."

Kurt said after a small gulp, "These men and women belong to the two greats…you remember their underground names, right?"

Tobain nodded and said, "Murder Lotus and Strike Butcher." The men and women outside the slowing car glared into the car, for they heard their bosses' names. They could not be determined who was who, but their body postures were enough to make the newcomers stiffen and silence until the car stopped in front of the house.

The door was opened by a teenager…his strawberry pink hair flowed into a long and ornate braid with huge glass beads in his hair that flowed to his right shoulder all the way down to his stomach. His face was young, but his eyes were deep strawberry pink with matured energy that a teenager could never obtain. He wore a suit of various bright colors that made him stand out more than his fellow associates. Another thing that made him stands out…his ears…they were not curled at the tip like normal people. The ear's tips went straight out like…an elf's pair of ears…with a pair of red rubies on the earlobes.

The boy smiled and said, "Welcome, I shall take you to my masters. Is there anything you require before entering the house, sirs?"

"Yeah, what is up with your ears?" Tobain asked as the boy looked slightly offended.

Bullmus snarled at Tobain, but the boy answered, "I was born like this. Anything else?"

Bullmus came out and said, "No, take us to the fathers of the Hunassha."

The boy bowed and turned to enter the dark mansion. The men followed as silence and candle light led the men to the inner guts of this mansion. The boy's footsteps could be heard like little tap shoes as well shuffling from other people could be heard.

Bullmus kept his hands close to his gun, but he did not see anything around him. He saw that both Kurt and Tobain were serious and kept their hands close to their weapons. The men kept hearing some noise then not…that unnerved them all.

The boy turned to go downstairs as noises started to come…some screams, gun fire, and silences again. The stairs clicked and creaked with each man's weight difference; they kept going down in barely enough light as they kept looking for some kind of sign or enemy. Nothing came but a loud scream stiffened all three men into battle positions. A woman's scream…she screamed a long, terrified, and echoing scream…the boy turned and said, "relax, this is what she deserves for disobeying my masters. Come, we must not be late."

They continued down into the dark, damp and noiseless again hall. The boy kept walking as the three men followed with fear and adrenaline pumping in their blood. They all knew this was not a place to be fools…Bullmus knew himself that he was scary, but he could never beat this fear in his system. He was a school bully compared to these men…they were experts on torture, fear and obedient member training. The fathers were not the called the fathers for sport or for humor…they were the best at everything possible in the mafia world.

They slowly came to a torture room…were the lights were directed to two freshly murdered people. The man and woman were cut to pieces as blood and organs dripped from their deceased bodies; they were hanging by their hair as their eyes were open in utter fear.

The rest of the room was in complete darkness as a male voice called out, "Bullmus, you have changed greatly since the last meeting. Kurt is alive…amazing."

Bullmus bowed to the voice as the boy went into the darkness to his masters. Kurt and Tobain followed in suit; the voice said, "Arise, we have a few matters to discuss before the night is through."

The men did as told as the voice continued, "you have been having difficulty with both women and new members. I am disappointed in you. The Hunassha is not a playtime gang that you can slaughter new members on a daily basis. I expected fifty new members by last month, but you only obtained four. Four? You are a disgrace…"

Bullmus kept his hand on his gun and breathed heavily. The smell of blood and his anger made him a little unstable. He hated the fact that one of the fathers was right…he was losing members faster than he could get. His touch in finding new members…was weakening.

"You have only two years left in service to us. You may—" The voice continued.

"Hold on. Bullmus is the leader of the Hunassha! You cannot—" Tobain blurted out.

A bullet nearly killed Tobain. Tobain slipped to his butt and gasped for breath as he stared towards the source in the darkness.

A new male voice said, "men who speak out of term could be killed…these people did. They felt that they could play by their own rules…how unfortunate. Killing them was a waste of their talent, but more could be found if necessary. Bullmus, who is this fellow? He is new…isn't he?"

Bullmus released his gun and said, "Tobain…and no, he has been around since I was in high school. He just never came out before."

Two fathers' breathing could be audible now as one man (the first voice) said, "I must agree with my associate; his speaking out of term is punishable by death. Why should he live?"

"He brought me three valuable members and information. His life would bring many deaths to your mafia. He needs to live, sirs." Bullmus said.

The second voice said, "What members would dare go against us?"

Bullmus stared into the darkness where he guessed the fathers sat on comfortable chairs surrounded by many members to protect them. He could faintly hear nearly twenty men around the pair including the boy that brought them here. He said, "You remember the trade we made with the rival mafia in America. We bought Justo, Lavers and Davso in that purchase."

Tobain stiffened at the name of his associates since one of them was his lover…but he stood again and kept close to Bullmus. His glasses slipped down his nose as silence engulfed the room. He started to play with his locks of brown hair as he turned to Bullmus.

Bullmus started into the darkness, but he could not see the fathers, no matter how hard he tried. He knew that the members and the fathers were talking, but how…they were only thirty feet away from the newcomers, and Bullmus tried to see at least one member. No one could be seen from the lights on the murdered, and the shadows of huge blankets kept the fathers in complete darkness from being seen.

One father finally said, "You have proven your point…that was an excellent purchase and this man shall live. But we did not call you here for arguing or to remember the nostalgic purchases we made. The time has come to discuss your retirement."

Kurt and Tobain stiffened and looked at their boss. Bullmus said, "I know…what is it you want to discuss?"

The second voice said, "Why does your mafia stare at you? Did you tell them about the retirement?"

Bullmus stared at them as he said, "I was going to…but I can continue another ten years if—"

"DO NOT EVEN GO THERE!" The second voice boomed in the room. Everyone stopped breathing as Bullmus knew who the second voice…that was Strike Butcher.

Murder Lotus sighed and said, "Calm yourself my partner, Bullmus. We have discussed this since your debut as a mafia boss. You were not supposed to be the Hunassha Mafia boss, but we had no choice. An heir had to be chosen, so we picked you. But this is not going to continue since your blunders have been too numerous for us to even fathom giving you another ten years."

Kurt and Tobain turned away as they kept silent. They both stared into the darkness and tried to remain calm. Both men were scared slightly, but both men were also pros at hiding their true potential. That is why they lived; Bullmus trusted them with his life…so he trusted them with his deepest secrets like this one…

Bullmus said, "My missions have always ended victory..." He knew that a few missions did not, but he was mostly successful in a few missions.

Both fathers laughed as their echoes roamed the huge room. They laughed for a solid three minutes as Strike Butcher said, "please spare me…you have allowed three blunders into our homeland. Also, you have missed your target for the nineteenth time. How can we not laugh?"

Bullmus snarled, "Those unfortunate accidents—"

"UNFORTUNATE? HA! You have not been a mafia boss like us. We struck fear into people's hearts and made them stay at home…while we struck in their slumber. You sit and wait for opportunities to arise. There have been fakers, abusers, and Hetzumi Taka in this country for two weeks. She was spending our money for her personal Buddha project as you sit in the darkness waiting…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WAITING FOR? AN INVITATION? I expected more out of you…even Mavro was better than you in attacking your opponent." Strike Butcher said.

Bullmus clenched his fists and said, "Do not say his name in front of me…"

Murder Lotus said, "You have not shown us true loyalty to allow an actor like Settori Hyjin into this country. This actor has made a mockery of the mafia too long…I would have my men kill him in a heartbeat, but he is a loved actor…by that stupid fairy tale mafia movie. Also, Conto. Why is Conto still alive? I wanted that fucker's head years ago! Why is he still breathing and dating some editor chick from Marukawa? What have you been doing all this time?"

"Trying to see the newest mafia boss!" Bullmus growled and turned his eyes away from the darkness.

The fathers breathed for a few minutes as the newcomers waited. The silence engulfed the room again as the blood dripping from the newest victims kept spilling onto the floor. Both people were killed the same way: slow, painful, and strange markings on their bodies. Bullmus stared at the woman as her uterus hung out of her body. The man's penis and large intestine was partially…eaten. Something attacked these people…Bullmus wondered if the person or thing was still here. He turned back to the source of the fathers' breathing.

Strike Butcher snickered and said, "So you have noticed…we have some special members on my team, so these people found out the hard way what it means to piss me off. I am not called the Strike Butcher for nothing. I have killed plenty of people to be sentenced to death nine times over, but my legal immunities help. I can travel to nine countries and live comfortably near the police even…and never get captured. So, this is why my grandson will continue the bloodline and become the newest Hunassha Mafia boss in two years. His training has been secured and prepared by one of my best strikers yet…Bobbin."

Bullmus stiffened as his eyes enlarged. He only met Bobbin once, but still…that one time almost proved fatal. Bobbin was so fast, so murderous, so…amazing, the man was the devil himself some days. The man came to obtain Benedict's information at New York around last Christmas, but Benedict kept his cell phone close as Bullmus and Kurt came to help. The men came in time as Bullmus took a look at Bobbin; Bobbin was wearing a suit of dark red and his face was hid under red netting. Bobbin came slowly to the trio at first, but he came straight to Bullmus and slammed him to the ground. Kurt tried to save Bullmus, but Bobbin's men came just as fast to protect Bobbin. Bobbin grabbed a needle from his pocket and stabbed Bullmus. Bullmus instantly felt weak and watched as Bobbin grabbed the information and kicked Kurt's and Benedict's asses. Bobbin walked away and said, "You are the current Hunassha Mafia boss…adorable. I hope to see you again, so then I can kill you properly. Until then, enjoy the porcelain god…Bullmus Taka." The only thing that clued Bullmus that this was Bobbin…was his waist necklace had a bobbin as a charm. Bullmus passed out, but like Bobbin said…for a week, Bullmus lived beside the toilet and found every way possible to purge. The pain was so unbearable…Bullmus could not forget that attack even if he wanted to.

Strike Butcher snickered and said, "You remember him well, don't you? He did not even say his name for you to remember. Bobbin has been the best since he has the determination and murderous intent of a natural mafia member. It was a shame to lose him even for my grandson, but he has told me great things about him. So, what shall you do in the remainder of your term? Destroy? Murder? Actually try to stop us? You know the mafia code that our ancestors enacted centuries ago…the first code is: the fore fathers, the eldest members alive, shall pick the newest mafia boss. So, we picked you…but the fore fathers have been angered many times by your blunders. I will not account all of them, but the recent three…are enough for us to set a date for your death—"

Kurt and Tobain pointed their weapons at the darkness. Kurt had his exploding walnuts and sling-shot; Tobain had a small bottle of nitro. Both men posed to kill who ever came too close to Bullmus.

Bullmus almost felt proud, but he stared to the ground. He knew too well his blunders and his anger was too quick. Numerous warnings and letters from the fathers warned him of his deficiencies as a mafia boss. His largest one was…he allowed Conto to escape with Hetzumi. Conto was one of the best mafia member's son and forced to marry Hetzumi for that very fact. Their children would be the best Hunassha bosses…but Hetzumi asked for permission to release Conto…so she was sent to America…but as a clever Taka as she is, she found a way to escape and disappear from view for nearly nine years. Bullmus spent years chasing fakes, but he was so close at times…he missed the opportunity a month ago as well. No wonder the fathers wanted to plan his execution.

"Tell your men to calm down now. If we planned your death, you would have been in these chains than these two people. They are warnings of what could happen to your three if our last suggestion is a failure. Understand?" Murder Lotus said as Bullmus kneeled before the fathers.

Kurt and Tobain kneeled as they put their weapons away. Kurt was still angered by the fathers' words, but he kept his posture in a friendly form. Tobain kept taking deep breaths as he kept his eyes firmly to the ground.

Strike Butcher said, "My, my, my, look who is obedient? The task is a difficult one, which this cost all of your pathetic lives. Are you sure you want to risk your lives for this mission?"

"As an honor-deprived Hunassha Mafia boss, I accept whatever challenge you present me. I have proven to be a waste, but no more. I wish to redeem my name and my mafia, if I so shall…fathers, Murder Lotus and Strike Butcher." Bullmus said as silence took the room again.

Kurt whispered, "Bullmus, we are equal in the blame…Hetzumi picked her associates well. Please do not take all the blame on yourself."

Tobain nodded and whispered, "We could have been a little quicker. We could have—"

"I am the leader. The burden will always be heaviest on my shoulders…but I thank you both for coming with me today. These men scare the crap out of me." Bullmus whispered as he looked up.

The boy who led them here came forward and said, "my name is Strawberry Elixir, and I will be your scribe for the fathers. They asked for this simple but challenging request: you must find a way to see who the next mafia boss is going to be."

Bullmus grimaced and opened his mouth. Strawberry Elixir continued, "You shall use whatever means to see, observe and fight this boy. But murder is the last case scenario if you can even get into the defenses the newest mafia boss has. If you murder the boy, you and your men will never see the sunlight ever again. Also, they have promised death that would be both extremely painful and slow…" Strawberry Elixir smiled darkly as Bullmus and his men stared at the teen.

Tobain slowly pointed to the man and said, "Like…that…" His voice shook as his hand did to point out the victim.

Strawberry Elixir turned and nodded. He said, "Yes…you could be killed like that. But the fathers just wanted to show you a taste of my partner's power. He can kill much worse than this if provoked."

"Strawberry Elixir…you don't mean…one of the Faerie Court…do you?" Kurt asked as he looked all over this boy.

Strawberry Elixir bowed and said, "Yes, and my comrade did this." He pointed to both victims and snickered lightly.

Kurt paled…Bullmus gulped and looked at the teen again. _So…this is one of the legendary Faerie Court members…not many live to see one so close. Strike Butcher's very secret and super killing squads…three men with powers of old…but were they all really teenagers? And were they really…magical?_

Strawberry Elixir lowered his hands and continued, "Your mission begins as soon as you leave. You have three weeks to give me a plan, tentative or not, give me one. I must tell my masters what ways you wish to attack the newest mafia boss."

"That does not make sense…why do you…" Tobain began to ask, but he closed his mouth as he stared at Bullmus.

Bullmus stood as his men followed. He bowed and said, "Is that all?"

Strawberry Elixir shook his head and said, "you also follow through with three other missions: capture Conto and Hetzumi, stop Settori Hyjin by whatever means necessary, and find out more about this Mio Izumi Allens. Also, my masters have suggested killing Settori…but be sure to both make it clean and disappear quickly. Settori has three advantages to save his ass: his brother, who used to work for Mavro, well hired assassins, and killer instincts. Settori maybe an actor, but he is good…he has survived all the antics that you presented him when he dated your sister. It is amazing that Hetzumi felt that Settori set up some of their dates to be…explosive." He smirked at the end, and he continued "I shall see you soon. Be prepared to explain in full detail your plans. Good day." Strawberry Elixir bowed and went into the darkness again.

Bullmus said, "let us return home…we have work to do."

Kurt turned and walked away as Bullmus followed but stalled. Bullmus watched Tobain staring at the man's body…Tobain paled and said, "Those marks…it looked like a vampire ate the selected parts of his body! A vampire…this is just a prank…right?" Tobain stared desperately at Bullmus.

Bullmus sighed and said, "possibly…but you do not understand anything about the fathers. Strike Butcher is undefeatable as Murder Lotus is a strategic genius. It would not surprise me if they found ways to defy the odds and use magic…even black magic to make their missions completed to their terms."

Tobain gulped as they walked out. The walk seemed shorter as they reentered their familiar limo. The car turned and left the mansion behind. The men turned and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the window…each man had a different reaction. Bullmus stiffened and did not breathe for a few seconds. Kurt blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not seeing things. Tobain shivered and looked at his comrades.

They all turned and sighed. The car slowly came to the road and drove the long way back to Bullmus's mansion that was nearly five hours away.

Kurt said, "So…you are not the true leader of the Hunassha…but why? Why did they choose you to be the boss if you are not the chosen one?"

Bullmus sighed and said, "By birth…I was the younger Taka in line, but the first Taka born did not want the title. So, it was given to me."

Tobain said, "but wait…you are the eldest in your family, right?"

"Yes in my family…but I have an uncle." Bullmus said as he stared at his men. Kurt looked perplexed by the idea as Tobain stared at Bullmus.

"Are you two serious? The fathers…are my real father and uncle. They are twins." Bullmus said as both Kurt and Tobain gasped in unison.

Bullmus grimaced and sighed. He said, "I will not say who is who…that could be evident by the tones of their voices, but this is why they did not show their faces. As Takas, we all look alike in a sense. But my father…he looks exactly like me as my uncle has some similarities to me. They always hide from new members that I bring to the meetings. They prefer their air of mystery and suspense around my members. They knew that I know what they look like…and know who is who. They can disguise their voices a million times, but I will always know who is who."

Kurt said, "You…wait a minute. So you are saying that Mavro…"

"Yes, Mavro is supposed to be the heir and boss of the Hunassha Mafia. But he decided to work for me…then retired after a few years of service." Bullmus growled and stared out the window. He clenched his fists and breathed harshly through his teeth. Even saying Mavro's name made him angry; he hated that cousin from the moment that Mavro betrayed him…

"But why Mavro? He was never interested in becoming boss like you…" Tobain said confused.

Kurt grimaced and said, "How do you know that?"

Tobain replied, "I was trained beside Mavro and Bullmus as teenagers. Literally, Bullmus was right that I was one of his first mafia members."

Kurt smirked at Tobain and said, "But I never knew you existed for a long time…why did you hide him, Bullmus?"

"Two reasons: he is my friend and only reason why I sometimes…stomach homosexuality. He is gay with one of the best assassins that the Hunassha Mafia ever has seen. So naturally, I would keep my best strategists hidden from the world. Even you Kurt, you could have abused your power for Tobain's knowledge. I had to trust you for a few years before I allowed you to meet my greatest weapon…this man." Bullmus said and pointed to a blushing Tobain.

Tobain gushed, "You are too much Bullmus!"

Bullmus rolled his eyes and said, "the truth is the truth…you have saved my ass a few times with your strategies. I owe you my life."

Tobain smiled and hugged Bullmus. He said, "I would do anything to protect you…besides, you are a softie in the inside! Even though, you try to look tough."

Bullmus snarled as Tobain released him. Bullmus continued, "Kurt, you are free from the missions that the fathers presented us. I want that virgin, and be sure to…keep an eye on this Mio Allens. You can handle that part, correct?"

Kurt nodded and said, "Finding a bitch and mystery kid covered, sir."

Tobain said, "So…you want me to figure out a plan to find the new mafia boss in the next three weeks?"

Bullmus nodded and said, "The last problem is Conto and Hetzumi…Conto is acting more like a middle class man, but still…I have sent people after him. His killer instincts and quick partners have destroyed all evidence that the mafia has even found. Also, Hetzumi has removed all the trackers and evidence to find her…but did your team get a picture?"

Kurt smirked and gave Bullmus a picture. Bullmus and Tobain looked at a completely changed person than the girl they used to know…Hozumi Goda had shorter hair to frame his face, stronger arms, and dressed like a man…but Bullmus could slightly see his sister in the man's face. His sister was always teased about his face looking to masculine, and the eyes…the famous Taka red eyes were still there. If Hetzumi really wanted to disappear…why keep her red eyes than changing them to neutral or darker colors?

Tobain said, "Interesting…but I bet I know why she kept her red eyes than switching them into a new color."

Bullmus kept Tobain alive for this very fact: he was smart. He did have a few idiotic moments, spoke out of term many times, but a genius…his IQ was off the charts and his chess game always beat Hetzumi's. Many times, they played over and over…Hetzumi could never win. Bullmus kept Tobain close and hidden for that very fact…Tobain could beat Hetzumi and nearly found her the few times…Tobain also suggested coming to Japan because Tanko was dying and Hetzumi was the godmother…

Tobain said, "She wanted to be found."

Bullmus sat back as Kurt blinked five times before saying, "you sound very confident…are you sure that is the reason why she did not change her eye color?"

Tobain turned to him and said, "I am extremely positive. Hetzumi was a risk taker…but also a good strategist. She would have many reasons to keep the famous Taka red eyes—"

"Wait, does every Taka have red eyes? What about Nemos?" Kurt said to Bullmus.

Bullmus sighed and said, "Nemos has my mother's side for eyes, but most Takas have red eyes…why? Have you seen the new mafia boss?" Tobain and Bullmus stared at Kurt who slowly smiled devilishly.

Kurt said, "Yes…I think I have."

A/N: Well…common! You know who exactly Strawberry Elixir is…think hard…well, here is a hint: _Crimson Spell_ by Ayame Yamane! I will not say who yet…but if a dedicated fan of this series looks up group pictures. They will know who exactly is Strawberry Elixir is! Anyhow, Strawberry Elixir is COMPLETELY out of character…but he was SO whiney in the series. I wanted to make him a little more badass…but he will show some of his "real characteristics" later on…

So, the big thing to remember about this chapter is the yellow eyes and the victims…gruesome, I know but…the Faerie Court! I could not help myself! It sounds like Crimson Spell…right? Anyhow, I would also like to say this: I like the mafia thing a lot! These badasses will get a few chapters…but not yet. Keep this chapter in mind while the Junjou and other couples have good days…danger is in the background…waiting…and Goda…be prepared for more history and explanations for Hetzumi Taka/Hozumi Goda! Until then…thank you XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Lustful Deal

Benedict was no fool when he came out of his apartment to see a Hunassha member standing there. Tilly, a favorite friend and colleague, stood there with her famous lollipop in her mouth. She smirked at him and came close to whisper, "have a few? We need to talk."

He nodded and reentered his apartment. She smiled at the decorations that he had, and she said "so, I heard you got fucked by a Usami."

Benedict snarled, "Is this why you are here, so then you can fucking leave! I have to go to work! My mission is to—"

"Bullmus is retiring in two years…" Tilly said sadly after removing her lollipop.

Benedict stalled and turned to her. Her round face was somber and her light blue eyes stared into his eyes. She could be considered as a teenager, but she was in her early twenties. She was so petite that she wore teenager's clothing than women's. Her blonde hair was always in a ponytail. Her eyes searched for something in Benedict's face.

Benedict said, "So…what do you want me to do about it?"

Tilly stiffened and said, "Anything! Bullmus cannot be fired! It is not fair!"

"You say that way too much! It is not fair…big deal! People retire, besides—"

"What will happen to us? To the mafia…to my brother and his family…Benedict, some of us are marked people by many rival mafias. We were protected by Bullmus's presence in the underground. I feel that things may get worse soon…" Tilly said as Benedict came to her.

He smiled gently and said, "Relax, there is something we can do."

She smiled as he said, "wait and see. Besides, the Hunassha Mafia has not died yet for several reasons like new bosses and transfers. So, be open for that."

"That is another reason why I am here. I am here to tell you your new mission." Tilly said as she put her lollipop back in her mouth.

Benedict straightened up as she said, "you must edit Usami, Akihiko's work. Find a way and report anything unusual about your findings to me. Okay?"

She smirked as he moaned, "edit his work? Aikawa has me working as an errand boy and 'get my coffee.' I do not think she would hand over the Uke Trade-Off like that."

Tilly raised a brow and said, "You are the best! Do your thing as I will do mine. Also…call me later. I am worried about you."

Benedict grimaced as she said, "you got raped…this sort of thing does not rub off easily. If you need help, call me instantly. I will kill the fucker for you, okay?" She said this with such an innocent face…no wonder so many people said that she was not capable of killing. But did those people never seen her in a full attack…she was no pushover…hell no, if she was Kurt's little sister, she had to be full of something to be related.

Tilly hugged Benedict tightly and said, "be safe…I sent you some condemns for later! So, you are gay…go figure?"

Benedict forced her off and said, "Leave."

She pouted and said, "Bye…call me?" Her face was hopeful since they always called each other every few days to check on each other.

Benedict smirked and nodded. He watched her leave as he turned to the window. Of course, Kurt was there and nodded. _So, Tilly gave me a real mission than a prank…of course, Tilly was the assigner but her brother's sighting worries me slightly about this book. Fine, I will do it. _Benedict kissed his right knuckle; the sign of acceptance for the mission.

Kurt nodded and left. He jumped off the window and flew into the air by rope. Of course, the jet was close…Kurt kept the jet close for quick getaways. He was always that good…_damn show-off_.

Benedict snarled and went out the door again. But this time, a smiling tree of a man was staring at him. This man had black hair, gorgeous blue eyes and had a warm aura…the tree said, "Good morning neighbor." The man continued, "My name is Kusama, Nowaki, and I am sorry that I missed welcoming you a few weeks ago. But if you need anything, do not hesitate to call me or my fiancée."

Another man in the corner stalled in front of the elevator and snarled, "Nowaki, we are going to be late!"

Benedict observed the other man; a properly dressed man with brown hair and a raging face towards his lover. He looked at Benedict once and snarled, "are you serious? Akihiko is bad enough for all his toys…but you are dressed like a teenager!"

Nowaki blinked and said, "You are not still in high school?"

The brunette yelled, "He is about the same age as you!"

"Hiro-san please, this is no reason to get angry about." Nowaki said.

Hiro-san snarled, "You are so delusional…"

Benedict slowly moved away from Nowaki and said, "excuse me gentlemen, but I have to get to work before I get fired. Have a nice day!" He raced into the elevator and the doors closed before either man could enter. Nowaki wanted to ask him his name as Hiro-san wanted nothing to do with Benedict.

He stared at the reflected doors of the elevator at himself. Of course he dressed as a teenager for two reasons; to look cool and to get insults like that. He knew if he always wore the 'corporate suit' that people would get suspicious since suits mean two different things, power or mafia. He did not want to stand out that much, so he hid in clothes like this.

Today's ensemble was a white tank top with all his necklaces, a thick leather jacket, his loose jeans, and skater shoes. He wore less revealing earrings, but all twelve earrings were present in his ears. He just did not feel like overdressing today since he had no reason to.

But still…Tilly's words of humor and concern made him uneasy. She was always like this: on the verge of protection but always using slight humor to ease the situation down. This is why Benedict liked her. She was different from the other mafia members from this sense because she cared. A few mafia members had deep relationships, but others feared the contract so much that they kept to themselves. Tilly was never like that…she made many friends, but even with her gift. She has seen a few friends fall to both Bullmus and rival gangs. But she never would allow Benedict to get hurt…she was always in the shadows for that part. Benedict knew one button stood between her and his comfort level. But he refused to use that button, he preferred to deal his own problems than having Tilly jump in.

Benedict moaned as the elevator reached the bottom. He slowly walked outside and stalled. His eyes enlarged, his heart raced and slowly stopped breathing. His body slowly went into flight-or-fight mode as the pair of men in front of the apartment building made him act like this.

Haruhiko and Fuyuhiko Usami stood before the building discussing in low voices with mixtures of emotions. Haruhiko looked slightly annoyed; Fuyuhiko looked restless and demanding power over his son. They kept talking as Benedict slowly walked past them.

Benedict did not expect a hand on his shoulder and hearing, "Errand Boy?" He stalled again and his hand slipped over the cell phone…one button and Haruhiko would be killed…all he had to do was press that single button and Tilly would come…but his entire body just stalled. He waited for Haruhiko do say or do something…but a few painful and silent minutes passed between the three men.

Haruhiko finally grabbed his phone and dialed a number. Benedict listened as Haruhiko said, "Isaka, I need to borrow your Errand Boy for the day…yes, the new guy with Aikawa. Thank you." He closed the phone as Benedict turned to face Haruhiko.

Just like the day they met and yesterday, Haruhiko wore a power suit. A different tie, but still the man knew how to dress…His emotionless face stared deeply into Benedict's face, which Benedict knew that he was blushing slightly. Haruhiko just raced to sex and changed him so much…he did not know how to react to him other than using his fear mode to escape or fight.

Fuyuhiko stared at Benedict and said, "Who are you?"

Benedict turned to Fuyuhiko and looked at him. The famous stock holder…wow, he did sort of gave his looks to Haruhiko, but his black hair and eyes were only his. He wore a black suit and kept firm in his presence.

He said, "Benedict…Parjure." His voice was still tense from the closeness of Haruhiko…not many women could get him so ready to run, punch or ready to beg for Tilly…also a small part wanted to see Haruhiko naked…his memory of the sex never died easily over the past month. The touch just reminded him more of the sudden touch, rush and desire…Benedict missed it deeply and feared it just as much.

Haruhiko slowly released Benedict and said, "That famous editor from America…" His eyes roamed over Benedict and continued, "I have heard that your style was unique. How can you reach the ranks of head editor looking like that?"

Benedict stiffened and snarled, "The same fucking way you got created; I fought like hell."

Fuyuhiko snarled, "Do not push those buttons, Parjure."

Haruhiko made no reaction to the insult instead he said, "explain to me how this getup gets the job done compared to a suit."

Benedict stared at the man…his emotions were so stoic that a statue looked more lifelike than this man. He rolled his eyes and said, "I hate suits. The stiffness, power madness, and demand for people in suits are higher. So, as I dress like this, people expect less of me but…" He stalled again by the intense glare Haruhiko gave him. The man was seriously going to make Benedict turn into an animal by removing his clothes and sucking every inch of skin…he turned and said, "I should go to work…I have work to do…and—" He started to walk away again, but again, Haruhiko stopped him.

Fuyuhiko said, "Have you two met before?"

_A little slow Daddy Usami? Yes! Your son fucked me…well, used me for a sexual experiment. But still…his hands…his tongue…his body on mine…who can ever forget that? I have struggled for a month to figure out what I feel for this man: anger or sexual attraction for using my body. I am so lost…but with him here…does not help the emotions either. It has been so long since I have been touched and caressed by another person. But a man…why does a man make me feels like this? Women…common, I want…Haruhiko…GRRRR, what has he done to me? I need space and quick!_ Benedict slapped Haruhiko's hand away and ran back inside. He raced to the elevators as Nowaki and Hiro-san came out. Benedict snuck in and slammed the four button as he watched the doors close…a hand stopped the doors and Haruhiko snuck in.

Benedict instantly blushed and snarled, "I will fucking call the police to arrest you! Get out!"

The doors closed as Haruhiko turned to say, "Stop swearing. It is rude to insult someone you do not even know well."

Benedict stiffened and said, "You have the nerve! I am not putting up with this shit!" He grabbed his phone and was just about to hit Tilly's button…Haruhiko's hand touched his. He dropped the phone as Haruhiko came closer…he gulped and backed into the wall. His heart was racing as he tightened his mouth. Benedict knew another kiss would ruin the defenses he made after…he could not fall again! His last girlfriend stole so much from him…the heartache was still extremely painful for him.

Haruhiko slowly came closer and placed his mouth over Benedict's. The reactions by both men were the same as Benedict moaned and wrapped his arms around Haruhiko's neck. Haruhiko gently shove Benedict to the wall and deepened the kiss. Their tongues fought and twisted in their mouths as they rubbed their bodies closer. Haruhiko leaned closer as Benedict moaned and recaptured Haruhiko's mouth. They kissed deeply, wildly and emotionally as the door opened.

They stopped as Haruhiko said a little breathlessly, "where is your apartment?"

Benedict turned so red…his face felt like fire could never reach this temperature. He gulped and turned his face away. Benedict said, "Look…I really do not need this right now…I have to…"

Haruhiko dragged Benedict out of the elevator as the elevator lowered for other occupants in the building. They stood still with Haruhiko's hand on Benedict's wrist as both men breathed heavily from the sudden reaction in the elevator.

Benedict gulped and looked at Haruhiko. His eyes enlarged as he noticed Haruhiko did show some emotion this time. Haruhiko's eyes…were softer and searched Benedict's face for answers. They just stared at each other for a few minutes as Haruhiko said, "I am not looking for a relationship."

Benedict slowly calmed down and slapped Haruhiko's hand away. He said, "what about the one day thing…you need another taste? Go to a brothel and find a whore; I have a career and other priorities than a horny business man with—" He turned to walk away, but Haruhiko shoved him into the wall.

Haruhiko stared into his eyes and said, "why dammit? Why you…I was…well, I don't know! I never have been this confused in my life…"

Benedict blushed again as his heart raced…but this time not in fear mode…but just confusion and emotions going haywire. Haruhiko's mixed emotions on his face were sexy…as his eyes looked into Benedict's and he came close again.

Haruhiko brushed his mouth gently, at first, the desire made him shove in for more. Benedict wrapped his arms around Haruhiko again as they kissed deeply again. They allowed their mouths to take control as their minds ebbed into just feeling. Haruhiko rubbed so gently and seductively…Benedict could only react. They kept kissing as they slipped to the floor. Benedict lay down as Haruhiko climbed on top. Benedict shivered as Haruhiko started to rub Benedict's penis. Haruhiko reclaimed Benedict's mouth as they enclosed the separation with their enjoining bodies. They moaned and rubbed as their desire was reaching a point that neither man could stop. Benedict moaned and kissed Haruhiko's mouth just as eager as Haruhiko. They rubbed their backs, chests, and moaned into each other…Benedict turned away as Haruhiko stalled.

Benedict moaned and said, "This…is not right…"

Haruhiko said, "It can be…if you want it to be…"

Benedict turned back and said, "Look, I am not going to say the famous 'we are men; let's not do this' crap. You fucked me for fun, the end. I get it. You wanted a cheap thrill, so I gave you one. Can we be realistic and realize that this is not going to work. I am not your type, trust me on that. So, can you—"

"Am I allowed to say anything, or are you the provider of this entire deal? I know what I done to you…that is why I want to talk to you." Haruhiko intruded with intense eyes…intense with emotions and some anger…

Benedict gulped and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He said, "I refuse to allow you any closer. You made your point clearly a month ago, so—"

"What do you think I meant by using my sex toys on you?" Haruhiko asked, which he sounded interested in Benedict's answer.

Benedict said, "will you stop interrupting me?" He snarled afterwards, but Haruhiko smiled…he felt his body warm at the small gesture as his hands slipped to the floor.

Haruhiko saw the opening and came close for another small kiss. Benedict tried to shove Haruhiko away…instead, he dragged Haruhiko closer. They kissed with a little more passion this time as they moaned and yearned for more…Benedict groaned and shoved Haruhiko off.

Benedict scrambled away and said, "no means no, asshole! Go away!"

Haruhiko turned and said, "I cannot. I have not stopped thinking about you for the past month…please, ten minutes is all I ask."

_He…he feels the same way! For a month, I felt…he did not care. Of course, we do not travel in the same circles but still... He…a business man with all that crap could have anyone…anything…but he comes to me…like he wants me. He does not even know me! I hardly even know him…but why do I let him in…why? _Benedict blushed again as Haruhiko enclosed him into a gently embrace. Haruhiko kissed his head and rubbed him tenderly. They slowly looked at each other and kissed again.

Benedict leaned in for more as Haruhiko enclosed Benedict in a tighter embrace. They just allowed the emotions take over…they rubbed, kissed and felt the emotions run deep than either man imagined. Their mouths were fighting and relenting power between the pair of tongues; Benedict wrapped his arms around Haruhiko's neck as Haruhiko leaned Benedict into the wall. They wrapped their mouths into this war as their bodies slowly reacted. Benedict felt his body warm and started to imagine Haruhiko's hands on him…like the month before…he moaned as Haruhiko backed away.

Benedict said breathlessly, "we…have a slight…issue here…"

Haruhiko said, "I…do not…see it as an issue…"

They stared at each other as different emotions showed on their faces. Benedict tried to stiffen and become the badass that so many of his mafia members knew him as…but right now…he wanted Haruhiko's hand on his skin. He was blushing, which he knew. His eyes looked at Haruhiko's face, which was slightly flushed from the activity but…he looked pleased. Haruhiko just looked pleased to be kissed and embraced…_was Haruhiko hurt too? He did call me Misaki…who is that? Is that name usually male or…female? I do not know…what is wrong with me? He is just an annoyance…I have so much to do…Haruhiko…_

Haruhiko stood and offered a hand to Benedict. Benedict spat at Haruhiko's hand, and Benedict turned to his apartment and said, "ten minutes…just talk then I will decide if you are worth the effort."

Benedict unlocked the door and went in. He waited and watched Haruhiko's reactions to his apartment. Benedict kept the place clean, neat, and had many unusual decorations. He enjoyed collecting gemstones; he owned thousands of rocks that were either polished or not as decorations. He even owned a few dozen gemstone jewelry, but he mostly kept those pieces under lock-and-key. The living room and connecting kitchen was calm with the light green paint with basic furniture. He just did not need a bunch of useless appliances to keep his electric bill high…so he sold or got rid of the useless.

Haruhiko said nothing as he went to the couch and sat down. His eyes remained on the most expensive piece of furniture in Benedict's entire apartment: his coffee table. Benedict spent a lot of money on that piece since he always wanted that as a coffee table. It was a piece that took the artist nearly three years to create, which was a pure gemstone formation as a coffee table. The gemstone was a durmortierite. This stone is commonly found in the Southern Hemisphere, which finding a piece like this size was hard. Even the designer said this was rare…the coffee table was no bigger than two feet tall, five feet wide and could hold a full man's weight. The stone was hard as diamond, so durmortierite could handle scratching and weight with no problem. But of course, the table was two feet thick of pure gemstone. The colors ranged from deep blue to white to light gray mixing and separating in masses of pure color…the piece always got attention from everyone who ever looked upon the coffee table. Benedict always had it with him, but he always needed seven men to help him to carry it to his new home. The coffee table was not light…even seven men complained about the weight. Benedict refused to leave the coffee table behind as he admired Haruhiko actually looking over the table closely.

Haruhiko turned and said, "I am very impressed…this is not a fake. So, you do have money but just refuse to use it."

Benedict snarled, "My money is not of your concern, besides…you are wasting my time by your silly interpretations of my monetary spending abilities. What do you want?"

Haruhiko looked at Benedict and said clearly, "I am not asking for a relationship since we are adults and have other obligations to worry about. All I asking is for a sexual relationship when both of us can afford to lose some time. You can either accept it freely, or I will pay you for whatever price you feel is necessary for this deal." He took out a checkbook and fountain pen while he stared at Benedict.

Benedict snickered and laughed slowly. His laugher increased with so much intensity that he slowly fell to his knees laughing. He just laughed to the point of sobbing on the floor and rolling like a dog for a few seconds. Benedict gasped for breath and looked at Haruhiko. He stiffened as he noticed…Haruhiko was scowling and twisted his arms while he said, "Am I that funny to you?"

Benedict sighed and sat up while saying, "You are a pimp! This just got better…" He giggled as he slowly stopped by how serious Haruhiko was…he fully stopped and said, "You are not a pimp?"

Haruhiko said, "Do I look like one?"

Benedict shrugged and said, "Pimps come in all shapes, sizes, ages, and social classes. It does not matter if you do not look like one, but what does matter is that you could be one."

Haruhiko slowly smirked and said, "You are definitely not like Misaki…"

Benedict stiffened and snarled, "of course not! I am a bloody American and twice better at kicking your ass than Misaki! The…person could not even satisfy you, so you turn to sex toys. What a pathetic loser!"

Haruhiko lost his smirk and said, "You do not even know Misaki. Do not insult someone you do not even know."

Benedict said, "you seem pretty protective of this guy…so, am I a cheater's pet to get Misaki back with you?"

Haruhiko stalled and stared at Benedict. His eyes looked perplexed by the idea as he slowly said, "Misaki…is not mine to cheat for. He is…single, but he used to be with…" His face slightly twisted with rage as he turned away from Benedict.

Benedict stood and sat beside Haruhiko. He said, "I have no use for your money. I make enough to survive, so take your money elsewhere."

Haruhiko said, "What can I give you for exchange of sexual visitations? There must be something like…" He tapped his foot on the coffee table.

Benedict snickered and said, "Like you can afford a piece like that! I saved a ton before I bought it…Also—"

"How much was it?" Haruhiko asked as Benedict looked into his eyes. Haruhiko was emotionless again…but he really looked interested in the amount.

Benedict said, "I paid in thirty installments of…" He sighed knowing that revealing the price may get him into trouble…_what if Haruhiko thought really hard about it and found out I am a mafia member? I need to…well, honesty or not, Haruhiko is only interested in my body. My knowledge or love is none of his concern. I will tell him. _Benedict finished, "ninety million."

Haruhiko's eyes slowly turned and stared at the coffee table. He said, "Are you serious? You spent all that money…on a table?"

Benedict snarled, "some people collect stamps, porn magazines, or sex toys…I collect rocks. The best, worst, and unusual rocks are in my collection. But of course, I do not keep them all. Some I get rid of if my collection is too large, but I only have three thousand rocks in their apartment."

Haruhiko turned to him and said, "Are you serious?"

Benedict stood and said, "YES I AM! If rocks bother you so much…then leave." He pointed to the door as Haruhiko wrote a check…he stalled as Haruhiko gave him the check folded and said, "I expect to see you at my home in three days; be prepared for more dildo and other experiments."

"Afraid of becoming the pitcher?" Benedict said as he stared into Haruhiko's eyes.

Haruhiko snickered and said, "I do not plan on penetrating you until I am ready—"

Benedict stalled and reddened instantly. He shrieked, "I…I am your FIRST?"

Haruhiko laughed. He laughed a deep and gentle laugh that made Benedict shiver and stare…_the man is new at homosexuality! I am in hell…dammit!_ Haruhiko came close to Benedict to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek as he said, "yes, but I am not shoving my penis into you because every homosexual man does it. I rather have the dildo do the work."

Benedict snarled, "Scared to penetrate me?"

Haruhiko stalled but said, "not necessarily, but…I do not have to explain a thing to you. Be sure to meet me at my house, at midnight, and be sure to be mentally prepared. I will give you a gemstone of some sorts as payment. Until then…" He kissed Benedict's mouth again.

They gently roamed their tongues into each other's mouths. Their kissing did not last long…as Haruhiko got his phone and called someone when he parted from Benedict. Haruhiko said, "Isaka, expect Parjure in twenty minutes. Thank you for allowing a few minutes off…no, I just needed to speak to him about the mess he made a few days ago…I will see you later…Good bye."

Benedict turned and walked out the door. He left it open as Haruhiko came out and said, "Is there anything else you wish to say to me?"

"One thing…be sure that you are mentally prepared to stop calling me Misaki. My name is B.A. Got it!" Benedict snarled as Haruhiko gently shoved Benedict against the wall.

Haruhiko smiled so seductively…Benedict felt his body rush and his mouth burn for another kiss…Haruhiko said, "B.A., you have nothing to fear about Misaki…he has changed greatly from breaking up with Akihiko. I intend to screw you crazy until you become a gentleman than this raging wanna-be-teenager."

Benedict snickered, "many assholes have tried to change me…like you can."

Haruhiko smiled and said, "I am up to the challenge." He closed Benedict's door and walked away to the elevator. The elevator came and Haruhiko disappeared…

Benedict slowly looked at his watch and gasped. He had to get to work! His feet brought him to the stairs as he ran for his dear life. He did not plan to lose his job…but this side mission was going to be interesting…

A/N: Tee hee tee hee tee hee hahahaha HA! Sorry but this chapter…I planned it sort of differently, but of course, writing a chapter and planning it is always different. Poor B.A. is a sex experiment, but do not worry…Haruhiko will have plenty of troubles awaiting him with this guy XD Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Surrender…

After a whole month, Miyagi felt like crawling to Shinobu and begging for forgiveness. He was missing the brat's cooking and whining…he almost came to Shinobu's apartment when he stalled at the noises inside the apartment. He leaned close to hear grunting and moaning…he stalled when he heard clearly Shinobu saying, "NEKO! HARDER!"

Miyagi stopped breathing and stared at the door. His heart, head and the world seemed to stop…Shinobu was having sex…with NEKO? That…_we did break up…Shinobu is just experimenting with other men…since I was so cold and…_Without a warning, tears instantly fell down Miyagi's face as he ran to his apartment and slammed the door. He screamed and took everything that he could to throw and flung it across the room. His hands reached for pictures, books, even food to be tossed around the room like a battlefield…his tears never stopped as he fell to the ground and sobbed. His heart broke deeply…even deeper when his professor died…he finally realized how much he loved Shinobu. He loved Shinobu even more than his professor…he loved that brat even more than anything…but now Shinobu was gone…gone with a younger and more capable lover…it destroyed Miyagi deeply.

He spent night after night drinking at home. His drinking habit did not go completely out of control since he was a pro at holding down his liquor down. But he stared at the shot glass filled with American liquor with distaste, but…this was the only stuff that made him sleep…For a few hours without thinking about his younger lover, he slept well.

Miyagi never went too far from his apartment in two fears: one, to be seen by anyone in the Takatsuki family, and two…he had enough money from the Uke Trade-Off to handle bills and food for this month. Even some spare for reading and research, which he did…some. But he could not write, type or think without Shinobu entering his mind. So, he would sometimes watch Shinobu…but he did this a few times. But the few times he did…destroyed his heart and faith that Shinobu had feelings for him…Shinobu was serious about Neko.

The first encounter was when Shinobu was picked up by Neko in a motorcycle…Miyagi was walking out of his favorite used book store, Harada Rare Books, stunned to see Shinobu jumping on and the pair flew away…on a black motorcycle with a huge yellow cat on the side…

The next few encounters…Miyagi moaned into his beer as he sipped the beer slowly. His memory was too damn good as he saw Shinobu…at a tattoo shop getting a tattoo on his right arm….the next time was Shinobu driving a lighting blue convertible with Neko as his partner…the last time to make him solidify into this fear and yearning was seeing Shinobu and Neko kissing…in public. So he tried to forget the kiss…but he felt the powerful urge to rip the men apart and steal a kiss from Shinobu…but he just stood there…as he saw the many changes that Shinobu went through…

_Shinobu got a tattoo and four more earrings…the boy was becoming a vandal! He was wearing leather and dressing…like a gang member. Also his face…so sweet, whiney and knowledgeable of a smaller world…now looked cooler and knew more about the world with Neko as his guide…now they were having sex…I cannot believe his ears for that he heard Shinobu begging Neko to do it harder…I made many excuses that harder could mean…Harder for…harder for…WHAT ELSE COULD SHINOBU MEAN OTHER THAN…other than sex…_Miyagi moaned and finished the beer.

He sighed and turned to the clean living room. He made that mess only a few hours ago, but still…the emotions were still high in his bloodstream while he imagined Neko…He thought of tricking Neko and stealing Shinobu back…but every time he heard Shinobu's door or footsteps around his door. He stalled and waited…ever hopeful his persistent lover would return…

A month…a long thirty days and Shinobu never returned once after the Uke Trade-Off ending and their little fights. Miyagi kept Shinobu's apartment keys on his coffee table. The keys were just sitting there…for a month. He only reached for them this night, but he replaced them onto their original spot than throwing them like the other items in the room…

Miyagi leaned back and moaned again. His phone was ringing…he did not feel like talking to anyone. He picked it up and said, "hello?" His voice and tone were devoid of any emotion, so the other speaker said nothing for a few minutes.

He sat up and waited. _This could be Shinobu!_ He felt the life slowly come into him, but not Shinobu answered…a voice said, "You-kun, you sound like crap, dude."

Miyagi stalled and blinked five times before saying, "Tat…Tatuso? The homo Tatuso from Wakayama! What the hell? How did you find my number?" His heart swelled, and he sat up with a smirk…the first smile in a month, but still…he had not heard from this guy since…high school! It felt good to hear a new voice than his inner turmoil.

Tatuso giggled and said, "one and the same! Rambuo is still with me and excited about this new gay marriage thing! We plan to either get married soon after the bill passes…but enough about that. What about you? Talk to me, you crazy legs."

Miyagi snickered and said, "I was just drinking beer and chilling…but what about you? So, you never left Rambuo. That is good to hear."

Tatuso giggled and said, "But of course! We have a tight bond, me and him. So, you must have some lady in your life. Tell me all."

Miyagi lost his smirk and said, "I did…but I had a divorce."

Tatsuo said, "Sorry, dude. Single?"

Miyagi moaned and said, "Can I be honest?"

Tatuso said, "of course! Is this about…you know…the Demon Queen?"

Miyagi laughed since he forgot Professor Amaya's nickname…he had forgotten another thing about her. It did not bother him greatly as he said, "no…but you have known me since childhood. So, you would know the answer better than anyone."

Tatuso said slowly, "okay…ask away."

Miyagi groaned since he had wanted to ask someone from his past this question…but he did not think of Tatuso. He said, "Tatuso…did I ever show homosexual tendencies in high school?"

Tatuso said nothing for a solid five minutes before he took a deep breath. Luckily Miyagi pulled the phone away as Tatuso shrieked and rambled endlessly. Tatuso kept speaking so fast that Miyagi only caught a few words like: _no way! WHAT? HA! In your face! WE are the SAME! Who knew? Who is he? Who, who, who, WHO?_

Miyagi moaned as he knew this was a bad idea…but he wanted to ask. He stared at the phone as Tatuso slowly calmed down, and he pulled the phone closer. Miyagi grimaced as Tatuso breathed heavily and said, "you are gay…you are gay! YOU ARE GAY! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! YES, YES, YES, YES! WE ARE THE SAME!"

He pulled the phone away again as Tatuso went into one of his famous rambling fits. Tatuso always did this when he got excited. Miyagi smirked at the phone slowly as he remembered all the times he spent with Tatsuo and Rambuo. He did not mind them together…that could be why becoming homosexual did not seem so unusual…he was around it with his best friend and his lover. Tatsuo did not make it open to the public; for everyone thought Tatuso and Rambuo were really close friends…they had sex before leaving high school. Miyagi only knew this because he had to drag Tatsuo into an empty classroom, so Tatuso could have his rambling fits alone with him. Miyagi just listened as Tatuso blushed and talked about random things about his lover…Tatuso did not mention sex, but he mentioned everything that he loved about Rambuo. Miyagi liked hearing it since he was in love with a corpse, so he liked hearing about something else than his inner sadness…

_Funny…Tatsuo did the same for me…he would listen to my tears and hug me endlessly…the guy accepted me when others found me weird or unacceptable. Tatuso was my friend…my best friend that I left behind for a huge college and city life. We promised, like a million friends would, to keep in contact and try visit every weekend. But I worked and went to college…he stayed at his family store and kept close with Rambuo…life went on as we found our own places on this crazy world. I am so glad to hear from him…rambling fits and all…my friend. Can you help me? I need to talk…will you listen again? Like before….will you listen until I cannot speak anymore? Please…listen to my woes…my beloved friend…_

Yet again, Tatsuo slowly calmed down as Miyagi pulled the phone closer. Tatsuo sighed, "I feel better…totally OMG, man! You are gay! I am going to die…no, I am in the twilight zone! No, even better! I am flying past the planets and saying again…IN YOUR FACE! Wait, I remember quite clearly that you told me…'I respect your love with another man, but I prefer women.' HA! You are GAY! G A Y, the man on man, penis rubber, and all the joys of homosexuality are known to you! So…what is this lovely man's name?"

Miyagi laughed. He laughed deeply as he said, "god, I have missed your voice and rambling…We do need to have a coffee…tea sometime soon." He forgot Tatsuo did not like coffee, but Tatuso knew how to make the best homemade tea…Miyagi missed that as well from his friend.

Tatsuo giggled and said, "We do, my friend. But…oh, did you break up with this guy? You sounded upset when we started this conversation…here I am going on and on about you being gay when…I am so sorry. Do you need to talk about it, or do you want me to hang up?"

Miyagi smiled instantly…Tatsuo was that good! Tatsuo always could tell Miyagi's emotions faster than anyone else, but he would sometimes take a few minutes…Miyagi was just not a good hider of emotion around Tatsuo since he would cry many times on Tatsuo's shoulder.

He said, "If you have a minute…"

Tatuso said, "Always, my friend."

Miyagi sighed and said, "It is a long story…"

Tatuso said, "Please, you are an English teacher. Rambling is key for lectures. Tell me all."

Miyagi moaned and said, "That is the problem…my lover made me lose my job, my sanity, and any urge to leave my apartment. My lover was related to my boss, so his father saw us….having sex at my apartment."

Tatsuo said nothing for a full five minutes then said, "Crap man, what happened next? How are you able to stay in your apartment? Why are you alone in a time like this? You need friends…damn; I cannot come up for another few days. Keep talking, I am listening."

Miyagi sighed and said, "Takatsuki, Shinobu is his name—"

Tatsuo gasped and said, "CUTE! So cute…sorry, continue."

Miyagi giggled and continued, "he was…my wife's little brother. Well, let me explain better. I came to Toyoko to learn to become an English Professor, but at a local bookstore…I met my wife, Risako Takatsuki, there. We dated for a few years and became engaged…then I met Shinobu being mugged by some thugs. I saved the brat and…he thought it was fate. Of course, I did not know this until three years later and after I divorced my wife. Shinobu ran off to Australia when I was married to his sister, but he came instantly back after the ink on the divorce papers sealed. So, Shinobu…well…"

Tatuso said, "Go on! I am hooked!"

Miyagi moaned and said, "I…well, did not want his love or anything of the sort. I just wanted to be left alone and wander this earth while being hopelessly in love with Sensei Kanaye Amaya. But Shinobu rammed into my world and begged for my love…but he also…accepted my love as long as I loved Amaya and him separately. We sort of starting dating…having…" He gulped and moaned, "We had sex! We had…some pretty deep kisses and I…admitting that I loved the kid…but of course the age difference hurts a little. I am seventeen years older than him—"

Tatsuo gasped again but said nothing.

Miyagi snickered and continued, "the age difference is hard for us…I have to work as he goes to T university to become…a law student, I guess. We have been dating for two years…and we had moments of passion, but we fought more…he wanted my time, attention and to become more public about our love…As I wanted privacy, I knew the dangers of a teacher in love with a student…but Shinobu kept…shoving me into his world as I fell deeper into his world…I loved him, but we broke up after his father saw us having sex. I could not…fathom dating him after his father and sister saw us like that. We had sex, kissed and argued…but what kind of love is that? Tatuso…talk to me now…I am so lost." He gulped but the tears fell anyways. He continued, "I love the brat, but he is dating someone else! Someone younger…sexier, and his new boyfriend transformed him into this vandal! Shinobu…does not even look the same any more…I do not know what to do. Talk to me…"

Tatsuo sighed and said, "My assessment is just my personal opinion, correct?"

Miyagi giggled and wiped his tears. He said, "I respect whatever you tell me."

Tatsuo took a deep breath and said, "I should have gone to college for physiology! I have always seen people come into my store for questions and my advice…funny, you always helped me back but…anyways, personal review. I believe that you are madly in love with this kid deeper than sex and kisses could ever obtain. Since…you did not mention it, but I have a feeling your wife did not accept Sensei Amaya's death always on your mind. But Shinobu did…which gives you a deeper attachment because your lover can accept the fact you have a past and need time to move on. As for the break up…yipe, my friend. You could write a book about it, and it would become a best seller in a week."

Miyagi sniffed and giggled at the same time. He said, "Well…what is my end diagnosis, Dr. Botan?"

Tatsuo giggled and said with clearing his throat importantly, "Well my professional opinion…get the brat back."

Miyagi stiffened and said, "Why?"

Tatsuo moaned and said, "do you even listen to yourself? The kid came from Australia to see you…listen to the spelling, A U S T R A L I A! The land down under, filled with kangaroos and dingoes, and heat and sun and…whatever. Get the point! The kid adores you! How he found out about your divorce…I do not know, but by your story and my opinion…he adores every inch of you. Shinobu could have had any guy in Australia, but he came back for you. So, I suggest being nice and trying to be honest to the kid. Maybe a small fight and some anger issues…but maybe a happy ending for you two."

Miyagi sighed and said, "I do not think it will work. He is—"

"No wonder he left you." Tatsuo snarled…he actually snarled.

Miyagi stiffened as his tears stopped. He said, "Excuse me? What are you snarling about?"

Tatuso sighed and said, "The kid is experimenting, having fun and possibly…making you jealous. But you mope, whine and wait for him! Common Miyagi! You used to be a badass, a karate champion, and my friend…yes, you made some bad choices and fell in love with a dying teacher. But now, you were dating a man! Why is the only question I have…why do you wait? Didn't Sensei's death teach you anything about being honest? You waited…too late and she died. Do you plan on repeating the same mistake with this kid?"

"You do not even know Shinobu! Besides…we are over. Maybe telling you about this was a mistake…" Miyagi said as he reached to replace the phone back on the hook but Tatuso shrieked.

Miyagi moaned and put the phone back on his ear. He said, "What do you want now? Can you leave me alone?"

Tatsuo said, "If I stop talking to you…you may do something drastic. I can come to Toyoko soon, but in the mean time, get a job. You need to work since I know you very well. Silence and no work make you uneasy. Common, apply at T University. That college is looking for a new English teacher."

Miyagi said, "I was fired from M! Do you think a sister school would hire me? The thought—"

"Miyagi, did the incident happen at school?"

Miyagi sat back and moaned, "No."

"Then chill dude, for I have a few solutions to stop your worries…get a job and wait for me to tell you if Shinobu is still into you. I will be there soon…but until then, get a job. I am telling you now."

Miyagi growled, "They will not hire me. I insulted the Literature Dean in M University by having sex with his son….Why are you giggling?"

Tatsuo said, "Trust me for once and get going. Tomorrow, I will call you and if you do not pick up…then you have gone to T to get hired…but if I find out you did not get hired. I will karate your ass, got it?"

Miyagi smirked and said, "You never beat me before…do not think a few years have changed me."

Tatsuo said, "we shall see, and good night my friend. Things will get better…I have faith in you and your lover. Believe in love, my friend. Love is stronger than you think. Good night, crazy legs."

"Night…slipper." Miyagi said as Tatsuo sneered as they both hung up. Miyagi stood and went to his bedroom. He stared at the bed imagining Shinobu there again…he sighed and landed hard on the bed. His cell phone rang.

He snarled and picked it up. His response was muffled but said, "What?"

"Miyagi, are you presentable for a chat?" Hiroki said through the phone.

Miyagi sat up and said, "Hiroki?"

Hiroki snarled and said, "I need some advice on your late classes since the students—"

"Sorry, Hiroki. Not my class, not my problem. Good night." Miyagi hung up on Hiroki…but he snarled at the phone. If he was in the mood, he would have picked on Hiroki for calling him. But he was in a foul mood, for seeing Hiroki and Nowaki walking together…hand in hand…and Miyagi gasped when he saw an engagement ring on Hiroki's finger.

He lay down and imagined Hiroki as a bride. His snickering made him slowly imagine Hiroki in a white dress and blushing behind a bouquet of roses as he walked to Nowaki in a suit. Miyagi slowly imagined Shinobu in a white dress…Miyagi was smirking at the altar and—

Miyagi gasped and sat up. He had no right to think like this! Shinobu…was no longer his…but still. He could imagine Shinobu so clearly…as his wife…sort of. Ever since he read the new marriage law in court, he started thinking about this…did Shinobu thought about their relationship like that? Marriage…the next step? Then…adoption?

He moaned and hid his face in the blankets. His mind was so befuddled with crap to even comprehend the silly daydreams. He kicked off his pants and tore off his tie. His hands slowly took off his shirt as he lay down again. His eyes closed with the image of a leather dress on Shinobu…

Miyagi moaned and hoped for two things with Tatsuo's visit. One, he hoped that Tatsuo did not change too much and wanted to have a rematch for all his lost karate fights. Two…was Tatsuo good enough to see if Shinobu still loved Miyagi? Even so…Miyagi wanted to know, so he slowly drifted to sleep hoping the day that Tatsuo would come soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Parents' Visit

Hiroki felt this night might go horribly…since he had to both meet Nowaki parents and tell his own parents about their engagement. His face could not stop blushing as he helped Nowaki prepare the meal for their families. Nowaki smirked the entire time, but finally their eyes met. Hiroki turned red and spun away…as usual; Nowaki hugged the behind of his lover. Nowaki said gently, "scared?"

Hiroki shivered and said, "What do you think?"

Nowaki giggled and said, "me too…but I am very excited too. I am finally going to meet your parents as you are going to meet mine…well, my adopted ones. My real ones…" He cleared his throat as he released Hiroki and went back to work.

Hiroki said, "You never mention them—Nowaki?" Nowaki dropped a plate at the time Hiroki asked as both men cleaned the mess. Hiroki looked at Nowaki's somber face…_sensitive topic…save for a later date, but…he never mentioned it before…I am curious._

Nowaki sighed and said, "My parents…could be still alive…but…" He gulped and took the broken plate to the trash. His body turned away from Hiroki as he finished, "my adopted parents never told me much about them…my biological parents chose closed adoption, so my adopted parents had no idea what happened or where my real parents went. All they know is…I was dropped off at the orphanage as a baby during typhoon season with all the paperwork signed and sealed. So…I never fought to find out more. I just accepted…that my parents just did not want me and—Hiroki…"

Hiroki hugged his lover's back and said, "Nowaki…I…" Nowaki slowly turned and embraced Hiroki closer. They turned into each other for a small kiss; they let the emotions roll as their tongues and mouths moved in sync. Their mouths slowly parted as Nowaki said, "I love you, Hiro-san."

Hiroki snarled and blushed even redder. He mumbled, "me too…"

Nowaki smiled and said, "So, what about that new neighbor of ours? He seems interesting." He continued to fix the meal as Hiroki took out the chopsticks and napkins.

Hiroki growled, "He was very rude! That clothing and attitude…he reminds me of Akihiko and his fetish for childish things."

"Speaking of Akihiko…I had seen Misaki a few days ago. He seems…different. He is not with Akihiko anymore…right?" Nowaki asked as Hiroki turned to Nowaki.

Hiroki nodded and said, "Yep, the pair of them broke up."

Nowaki sighed and said, "Shinobu and Miyagi did too…it's not fair. Why did their relationships fall apart? We are fine, or even better than before."

Hiroki sighed and said, "We have been together for eight years…but other than that, both pairs had issues that could not be repaired easily."

"How do you know?" Nowaki asked interested.

Hiroki said simply, "The end of the game…you could tell by the body language everyone had. We all suffered and changed because of that game…" He stiffened and snarled, "Yet, you want to see Goda again! Why?" He glared at Nowaki and said, "do you want to play another game or something? Count me out!"

Nowaki smiled and said, "I want to invite Goda to the wedding, and thank him…for teaching me a lot over ten days."

Hiroki rolled his eyes and said, "only you would want to invite a bastard like him to our wedding—" He shrieked when Nowaki grabbed him into a tight embrace.

Nowaki breathed heavily and said nothing. He just hugged Hiroki closely as Hiroki's heart raced. They just cuddled close to each other as their mouths reconnected. Their mouths just moved slowly and passionately with the tune of their rapid beating hearts. They embraced each other closer as Nowaki rubbed Hiroki's back and Hiroki wrapped his arms around Nowaki. They moaned gutturally as Nowaki kissed all over Hiroki's face. Hiroki groaned and looked deeply into Nowaki's eyes. Nowaki smiled and looked at his lover with passion overflowing in his blue eyes. They smiled at each other as they leaned in for another kiss—

_Ding, dong, ding, dong_ the doorbell rang. Both men stiffened as Hiroki turned even redder. Nowaki looked at Hiroki and said, "We have another hour before our parents are arranged to come…Who is that?"

Hiroki gulped and tried to calm down his face…impossible with Nowaki this close. He groaned and said, "I…invited a few other people…" He shoved Nowaki off and moaned, "I invited Akihiko and Mio."

Nowaki said, "Great, I invited Tsumori."

Hiroki silently growled and went to the door. His breathing slowly for a few seconds helped calm down his facial color, and he opened the door. He smiled at Mio, nodded at Akihiko, and glared at Tsumori. Hiroki said, "Welcome, please come in."

Akihiko said, "polite today…how adorable."

Hiroki moved as he growled at Akihiko; Mio came in last as Hiroki smiled gently at the teen. They embraced each other as Hiroki said, "You grew! Jeez, no wonder you ate so much."

Mio sighed and said, "Yes well…I am fifteen. So, how are you? I missed you so much!"

Hiroki backed away and said, "I have been busy, but whenever you want a break from the workaholic…come here."

Mio smirked and said, "Thanks. But right now…Akihiko needs me."

Hiroki stiffened slightly as he turned to his childhood friend. Akihiko did not look different, but he did act a little different. Akihiko seemed…lost while trying to act normal. Hiroki knew Akihiko better than most, so he could tell when Akihiko was not happy. This was one of those times…but Akihiko smirked at him.

"Akihiko, we need to talk about Mio for a moment." Hiroki intruded Akihiko's and Nowaki's conversation.

Both Akihiko and Nowaki stopped talking as they turned to Hiroki. Hiroki said, "Mio needs an emergency contact at school…just in case you are sleeping or not able to help the kid."

Akihiko sighed and said, "Maybe, I will—"

"I am registered as his emergency contact." Hiroki said as he stood closer to Mio. He continued, "I asked permission from his mother a few weeks ago, but you need to sign some forms. I will hand in the paperwork soon."

Both Akihiko and Nowaki blinked a few times. Akihiko said, "You…talked to my…mother? Why did you not discuss this with me?"

Hiroki crossed his arms and said, "I was only thinking that Mio needs a responsible adult in the background, just in case, problems arise. I was very concerned for Mio when you showed very little interest in his well being. So, now I shall keep a—oph!"

Mio hugged Hiroki and mumbled, "wow…you really care about me this much. I…want to kiss you…"

Hiroki blushed and gulped. He said, "No need! You are—"

Mio went on his tiptoes and kissed Hiroki's cheek. He said, "Thanks a bunch, but Akihiko and I are better than we used to be. You really do not have to…"

Hiroki kissed Mio's head and said, "No…it makes me feel better if I know someone else is watching you. You are still young and need protection…even from a world renowned author. Please, do not hesitate to call me for anything. This month has been hectic, but I have missed you terribly. I hate to think Akihiko is making you into a slave since Misaki is gone."

Hiroki saw Akihiko flinch at the name, but Mio giggled. Mio said, "You worry too much! All I do is clean and cook, no big deal."

Mio hugged Hiroki again and said, "I will accept the offer though…not yet, but when I need it. I will definitely let you know."

Hiroki hugged him back as they cuddled against each other. He could not believe how protective he was over Mio…his paternal instinct sort of scared him, but whenever he saw a teen boy…he just thought _Mio…are you okay? Are you still upset or need someone to listen to you…Mio, I miss you so much. _He called Akihiko's mother the hard way…by listening to a machine and finding her. She was excited to hear that he wanted to be Mio's emergency contact, so she agreed and gave him the paperwork. He filled it out and had to wait for Akihiko…He stiffened when he turned to look towards Nowaki.

Nowaki was smiling with his whole heart. He looked extremely pleased about another man in Hiroki's arms. But Hiroki smirked back and watched as Mio parted with a bright smile on his face. Mio turned to Nowaki and smirked at him. Nowaki nodded as Mio came close to Hiroki and whispered, "He is hot! No wonder you were so concerned for him during that game."

Hiroki blushed and said, "how did…why do you…AKIHIKO!" He glared at Akihiko and stiffened. He said, "You told him! A teenager about…THAT!"

Akihiko snickered and said, "He found out, besides, his curiosity matches mine a little bit. It's no wonder he wanted to know about the game. But please, do not insult me. He made his own choices on finding out about the book."

"Is it done yet?" Nowaki asked.

Akihiko shook his head and said, "soon…but I have two other projects that I am writing on. It is not easy, but I prefer to keep busy."

Hiroki snarled and crossed his arms. He said, "You should finish the stupid thing soon! I hate remembering the…whatever. Mio, did you say your birthday passed?"

Mio slightly blushed and said, "Yeah…it was September 20th. But why…oh dear, do not tell me you got me something…" He turned pinker at his last statement.

Hiroki smirked and said, "You do not like presents?"

Mio reddened and said, "no…it's just…I have nothing in return if your birthday passed…"

Hiroki felt his heart give a gentle leap. He could not believe how comfortable and protective he felt over this teen that he only knew for a few weeks. His hands gently rubbed Mio's face as he said, "do not worry, my birthday is—"

"April 20th." Nowaki and Akihiko said together.

Hiroki rolled his eyes to them and turned back to Mio. He continued, "It is not much…but some things you might need at school."

Mio smirked and nodded. He said, "I would love to accept your gift, Hiroki."

Hiroki snarled, "My name is Kamijo-san to you."

Mio turned back to normal color as he said, "Or do you prefer Hiro-san?"

Hiroki glared at Nowaki and said, "No…I do not believe you two met before, correct?"

Mio said, "I saw you two across the street, and he called you Hiro-san. I guessed he was your boyfriend, but this solidifies this. So," he bowed gently towards Nowaki and continued, "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mio Izumi Allens."

Nowaki said, "Kusuma, Nowaki."

Mio raised and said, "So, are you a teacher too?"

Nowaki gently shook his head and said, "I am finishing up medical school. I am training to be a pediatrician."

Mio nodded and said, "nice, but it is hard work…right?"

Nowaki smiled and said, "The work is complicated, but worthwhile. That is what counts."

Hiroki smirked and walked into their room quickly. He went into the closet as he shifted through the closet's little mess that he made to hide Mio's present. His hands felt the shoe box sized present as he took it out. He slowly cleaned the mess and went back out.

Nowaki was showing off Hiroki's gift…a watch that was designed for Nowaki. Hiroki ordered the watch over a special site where the watch is made from the smallest detail. The watch was made for withstanding water, electricity, and also durable to withstand about twenty pounds crushing the face. The face of the watch was a rocket…a clear, blue bottle rocket, which it was flying in the air. The numbers were Roman numeral style and the date was also shown on the face of the watch. The best part, which Nowaki blushed at, was the inside of the wrist band. He took off the band to show Mio, Akihiko, and Tsumori.

Hiroki wanted to crawl under a rock! He put that silly saying in there only for Nowaki's eyes, but oh no…the man showed everyone who wanted to see the little saying. Hiroki memorized it since he wanted something simple but effective to keep reminding Nowaki that he loved him even though he does not say it a lot. The saying was: _Life is a twist and turn of events; fate brought our lonely hearts together by a single bottle rocket…_

Akihiko snorted and laughed. Tsumori laughed with Akihiko as Mio smiled and said, "That is so nice." Nowaki smirked and looked at Hiroki as he replaced the watch back on his left wrist.

Hiroki was blushing so red…he did not come out from the corner. He glared at Akihiko and Tsumori, who both men were declaring their love just as corny as the saying to each other…Nowaki came over with Mio to Hiroki.

Nowaki rubbed Hiroki's face and said, "I adore this watch…there is no reason to be embarrassed about it. The saying is the best part. I love you, Hiro-san."

Hiroki smirked and said, "Love you too…" He stiffened at Mio's smile of approval.

Mio said, "I am glad you have someone like Nowaki…he seems like a nice guy."

Hiroki moaned as Nowaki hugged Hiroki again. He dropped the present as they embraced each other close. Their mouths connected again as they gently rubbed each other's mouths.

The hyenas stopped laughing when Hiroki wrapped Nowaki closer. Nowaki leaned in as they gently kissed and embraced each other. Hiroki did not care about the hyenas' opinion of the saying, even though, he blushed many times about the saying…but this reaction from Nowaki. Nowaki's bright smile, gentle kiss, warm embrace, and his never ending love…this was worth every insult that the hyenas would give him.

They parted as Tsumori and Akihiko cooed and howled. Nowaki gave them a gentle glare as Hiroki reddened and hid his face in Nowaki's broad shoulders. Nowaki giggled and held his lover closer to him. They embraced each other when the doorbell rang again.

Hiroki stiffened and felt his face turn pale…his parents! Nowaki's parents! He was not ready! This was…he gulped and kept Nowaki close to him. Nowaki kissed his head and said, "I'm here…don't worry. We will tell them after the meal, okay?"

He nodded as Nowaki slowly went to the door and received Hiroki's parents. Both his parents came in as their eyes connected with Hiroki's. His father slowly smiled as his mother gave a gentle grin.

His parents were both dressed formally but with casual flare. His father, whom ninety-eight percent of Hiroki's looks came from, dressed with a light suit but opened top. His father had brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was a man to be considered a great person to talk to, but when he got angry…not many crossed that path easily. Hiroki did a few times, but most of the time Hiroshi Kamijo was a calm man. Then his mother, Kizuna Kamijo, wore her famous kimono with huge cherry blooms and her hair was in a bun. Her light brown hair was twisted delicately with cherry blossoms twisted into the strands of hair. Her light brown eyes gently fluttered at Hiroki as he came to them. They embraced in a long-awaited hug…ten years apart, but this hug felt just as affectionate as if they only been apart for a few weeks. His parents contained Hiroki in a small circle as Kizuna kissed Hiroki's cheek. Hiroshi squeezed Hiroki's middle and said, "Finally…you asked us to come to see you. What is the occasion?"

Hiroki sighed and said, "Always to the point…mother, father, this is my lover…Kusuma, Nowaki."

Kizuna gasped and turned to Akihiko then to Nowaki. She said, "I thought…well, you were interested in Akihiko."

Hiroki sighed and said, "I was…but Nowaki is my partner…" He blushed at the idea as he waited for the fire. Yelling, shrieking, or something…but nothing happened. He looked at his mother's smiling face, and he turned to his father…the same smiling face was there as well.

"You…are not mad?" Hiroki asked as his parents hugged him again. Kizuna said, "Never! We have been nothing but proud of you. Also, I am glad you found someone to take care of you! Man or woman…it does not matter to me! I am so happy…" Her eyes enlarged as Hiroki hid his hand into his pocket.

Hiroshi kissed Hiroki's head and went to Nowaki. They shook hands as Hiroshi said, "thank you for taking care of my son. I bet you have a handful with him…but please, believe a heart is under those scowls."

Nowaki smiled and said, "of course, we have been together for eight years. I know plenty about him."

Kizuna shrieked and hugged Nowaki. She squealed, "eight years! This is fantastic! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You are amazing!"

Hiroki slowly walked to the table and sank into a chair. He could believe this…he expected anger, yelling, or 'how could you defile the Kamijo name with being gay?' But this…his parents embraced and chatted idly with Nowaki like…they knew and wanted to keep him around. Nowaki talked to them about a few subjects like how the met and other little tidbits. They came to the table as Mio, Akihiko, and Tsumori joined them.

Mio turned to his present and said, "Can I open it…or is this a bad time?" Hiroki smirked at him after watching his parents talking to Nowaki; he turned to Mio and said, "Go ahead…"

Hiroki just sat there, basking in the glow…his parents liked Nowaki! He never felt so calm and at ease in his entire life. His smile never left as Mio came back with the shiny present with a huge red ribbon on the middle.

Mio opened the present as he gasped and blushed. He said, "Hiroki…are you serious? Wow! This is awesome!"

Hiroki blinked and turned to Mio. Everyone did as Mio pulled out Hiroki's old Goda phone. Mio also pulled out other little trinkets: pencils, little notebooks, erasers, and some hard candy. Mio smiled at Hiroki and said, "thank you!"

He smirked at Mio and said, "your very welcome, Mio."

Kizuna shrieked again and quickly embraced Mio. She squealed, "I have a grandson too! This is the BEST day EVER!"

Nowaki and Akihiko laughed at Hiroki red face. Hiroki growled, "He is…not mine! Remember you were there! Mio is Akihiko's little brother! I am…" He groaned, "I just care for the little guy, no big deal." Hiroki hid his face in shame as the doorbell rang again.

Hiroki stiffened again and looked up as Nowaki got up and opened the door again to two very well dressed people. The woman: a blonde with black streaks, normal size and weight, and wore a beautiful florid dress. Her dark blue eyes were extremely close to Nowaki's…but a shade darker. The man was older and had a developing bald spot. He was a tad overweight, but he wore a nice suit over his flab. His dark brown eyes turned to Hiroki and stared at him for a moment.

Nowaki said, "Hiroki, can you come here." He smiled at Hiroki as Hiroki came to them. Nowaki said, "This is my lover, Hiroki Kamijo. Hiroki, these are my parents, Ickiro and Ami Kokoro."

Ami took Hiroki's hand and smiled at him. Ickiro, on the other hand, looked extremely angry; he said, "what?"

Hiroki stiffened at Ickiro's glare and said, "Is there a problem?"

Ickiro snarled, "of course there is! This is a nightmare…you think that your love will be acceptable. Please, an engagement ring is just a ploy to trick the government! Can you imagine homosexuals actually getting married? The country is flipping backwards for a few couples that cannot accept reality that men and women are true couples…not men with men!"

The room became very silent as everyone stared at Ickiro. Hiroki felt this was going to happen as he said, "well, excuse me for being disgusting to you. Excuse me for not being normal! Excuse me for loving your son! EXCUSE ME! But you have to place a continent in between us to stop us from getting married!"

Nowaki opened and closed his mouth. He closed his eyes and slowly said, "Father, can we—"

"Hell no I would accept this union! You two will face shit and hell from everyone that sees you two! Save yourselves and get women…that is the only way to save yourselves from this blasphemy." Ickiro said plainly.

Hiroki gulped back the tears…this was worse than he imagined. He said, "assholes like you make me fear being open about our relationship. I am sorry that you think your way of life is better than mine. I am sorry that your son has chosen me. I am sorry that you will never win…I am so fucking sorry that…I love Nowaki with all my heart!" Hiroki turned and ran to his room. Like a coward, but he could not hold back the tears. He went into his room and slammed the door to lock it. His body sank to the floor as he sobbed.

He could hear arguing and moving feet. His body curled into a ball as he heard someone at the door…he stiffened when he heard Mio saying, "Hiroki?"

Hiroki stopped breathing and turned to the door. He gulped and said, "Go away…"

Mio sat beside the door and said, "I seen the same thing with my lover's parents…not everyone is as accepting as your parents. But do not worry…I bet Nowaki's father will change his mind after the wedding. Nowaki loves you…I can tell."

Hiroki sobbed, "but why? Why do people see homosexuality as a bad thing…why?"

Mio sighed and said, "I wish I knew…I truly do."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have been noticing that I keep having the characters saying "about a month…" I just want to say this: it is an estimation. Each chapter is a different day (usually) unless I say it is the same day. Just to fix that little mishap...

Chapter 7: Confrontation

Shinobu came hand in hand into the apartment with Neko. They were smirked and chatting about their classes. Their relationship was not bad…they had sex a few times, kissed a dozen times, and had a nice vibe to their relationship…but…Shinobu kept resisting. He would not say that he loved Neko. Also the weird thing was…Neko did not say that he loved Shinobu either. They just hang out like friends with sexual interest in each other. For about a month…they were like this. Of course, Shinobu did some alterations to his body and allowed Neko to show him more about college parties. But still…Shinobu resisted. He did not want to admit it aloud but…he deeply, truly, and seductively missed his older lover, Miyagi…he missed him so much that Neko kept close to help with the tears and cold nights. Shinobu was glad for it but…he made shield that Neko could never penetrate. Miyagi was in deep…so deep that Shinobu can act all he wants…but Neko would never obtain his heart or soul. The old man had Shinobu fully and totally more than Neko could ever dream about.

They entered the elevator as Neko captured Shinobu's mouth. Their embrace became tighter as they kissed deeply. Neko backed Shinobu into the wall as their bodies just reacted to each other uncontrollably. Shinobu wrapped his arms around Neko and allowed Neko to rub his body over Shinobu's.

_Neko had an addicting kiss…no wonder Tsumori had a hard time trying to figure out what he felt for this guy…his mouth…his movements…his body…addicting like a drug…A drug used to help me to forget my problems and Miyagi…I want and need more…Neko…_

Their embrace got a little rougher as Neko's hand slipped under Shinobu's shirt. Shinobu gasped and leaned back. Neko brought Shinobu back as they reclaimed their tongue war. They kissed deeply as the elevator doors opened for their floor. Their mouths parted as their hands reunited and went out. Shinobu stalled at the sight he saw…

Miyagi stood outside his apartment in a tight embrace with another man…this man was about Miyagi's age as their mouths were inches from kissing…Shinobu stared as he shrieked and slapped his mouth from the sudden noise.

Neko looked from Shinobu to Miyagi as Miyagi and the man parted. Miyagi sighed and said, "Good evening, Shinobu."

Shinobu snarled, "Who is he?"

Miyagi smiled and wrapped an arm around the man. He said, "Botan, Tatsuo, a very dear friend of mine from high school."

Shinobu released his hand from Neko's and said, "Really? How long have you two have been going out?"

Miyagi snickered and leaned onto Tatsuo. Tatsuo giggled and nipped Miyagi's neck while saying, "Sweetie, please be nice. We do not have to make anyone jealous." Botan's eyes connected with Shinobu's and said, "Do we? That is such a horrid game for men to play…right?"

Shinobu breathed a little heavier as he stared at this new intrusion. Tatsuo Botan was a normal looking guy…but with very interesting attire. The man wore neon green jumper suit with random black spots all over the cloth. His hair was long and thin as it reached down his waist. His bangs cut his face at various lengths and his dark purple eyes can be clearly seen through the mass of hair. His face twisted into a smile as he embraced Miyagi and actually kissed him.

Miyagi snickered and accepted the kiss back. They slowly enjoyed each other's presence as Shinobu shivered and breathed slower.

Shinobu was getting very, very, very angry. His blood made his fists turn into balls as he watched without blinking or flinching away. He was prepared to rip these two apart…but the men parted as Miyagi said, "thank you…darling." Shinobu stalled as his fists dropped to his sides. He slowly stopped breathing and his eyes turned to the ground. He would not believe it…unless he saw it with his own eyes…

Miyagi turned to Shinobu and said, "Still here? Is there something you need, Shinobu?"

Shinobu growled and stared at Miyagi, "YES, THERE IS!" The rage in Shinobu's voice made every man part away from him and stares at the raging man. They all waited with bated breath for what Shinobu had to say.

Shinobu said, "Sure, you have a heart attack when I have male friends…but you ignore me when I am dating someone new…but now! You…are dating a new man! What is the meaning of this? Don't you love me?"

Miyagi said simply, "we broke up, so I can date other men. Get over it."

Shinobu stared at Miyagi with tears threatening to come out. He continued, "Did I…mean anything to you…"

Miyagi said, "possibly, but your boyfriend is behind you. Don't you two want to go to bed? I am getting tired myself—"

"ASSHOLE!" Shinobu yelled and glared at Miyagi. He said, "Sure, I have been dating Neko but…" _I love you…I LOVE YOU, you old man…you have every inch of my heart and soul…please, don't do this! I need you!_

Neko sighed and said, "Shinobu please…we do not have to do this. Remember what I told you about—"

Shinobu stopped breathing and stared at Miyagi for dear life…_so…it is true…all I was to him was a sex toy…a ploy for his sick fetishes…a fool, a child…I am nothing to him! I am…_His tears fell as he whimpered, "I love you…Miyagi. Forever and always…sorry…Neko."

Neko sighed and said, "It was fun but…I believe we ride this roller coaster long enough. It's over Shinobu. And Miyagi…" He went to Miyagi and whispered something that made Miyagi gasped. Neko came to Shinobu and whispered, "please…if you choose this asshole, fight harder and be with him fully. You deserve the world Shinobu…not these tears and pain. Good bye, sweetie."

They held each other for another tender embrace as Neko kissed Shinobu's head and walked away. Neko entered the elevator and disappeared.

Shinobu took a long exhale and said, "I hope you are happy…"

"I am." Miyagi said clearly as Shinobu sobbed openly.

Tatsuo stiffened and looked from the pair of them. He grimaced at Miyagi but said nothing to either man.

Shinobu cried, "why asshole? WHY? You just used me as a joy stick for your sick and perverted ways! You made me feel like that you were in love with me…BUT IT WAS ALL A LIE! You lied to me the entire time! You never cared! You never had seen me cry a million rivers for your stupid lies or your penis penetrating me! You NEVER CARED! You cared for me only because I fought for this…but you do not have to worry about it anymore…" He walked past the pair and snarled, "I am leaving in a few days, and I might…not return this time. Good night assholes." He opened his apartment and slammed the door after he entered. His whelps of pain echoed in his apartment as he lowered to the ground. He started to breathe faster as he knew who to blame for this mess! His hands fumbled for the keys and ran out the door after he locked the apartment. He kept running past Miyagi and Botan to the elevator; he went in and slammed the ground button.

Shinobu shivered as the elevator slowly came to the bottom. _Speak of the devil himself and his fucking toy…_Nowaki and Hiroki ran into the parking lot while they stared at Shinobu.

Nowaki looked at Shinobu and said, "we need to talk…have a minute?"

Shinobu charged and screamed, "YOU LIAR!" He ran with his fists as weapons and missed Nowaki. Nowaki dodged with enlarged eyes as Shinobu kept flinging his fists at him. Nowaki dodged and tried to stop Shinobu by grabbing his wrists, but Shinobu dodged him with tears still streaming down his face. Both men made this fight look like a waltz as Nowaki moved behind a car and said, "Shinobu, calm down. We can talk logically, can't we?"

"NO! You said…" Shinobu yelled and sniffed some tears back. He yelled, "YOU SAID that honest would help my relationship! But oh no! You did not foresee Miyagi dating another man! Asshole!" He ran to the other side and connected his fist onto Nowaki's face. Nowaki fell back as Hiroki came over.

Hiroki growled, "I have been enough shit this past couple of days…you ARE NOT WINNING THIS TIME!" He shoved Shinobu into the car and slammed his fist into Shinobu's gut. Shinobu gasped and wheezed as Hiroki let him fall to the ground.

Shinobu growled and kicked Hiroki's knees. Hiroki fell as Shinobu climbed on top as they rolled and tried to hit each other. They both dodged attacks and got some fist on their faces. Their snarls and fists intensified for their fight.

Nowaki yelled, "STOP IT!" He tried to separate the men, but he got punched by Shinobu. Nowaki fell back as blood fell down his lip.

Hiroki yelled a battle cry and slammed a fist into Shinobu's nose. CRACK! Shinobu's nose broke as Shinobu screamed in pain. Everyone breathed heavily as they remained in their positions from the fight. Shinobu was on top of Hiroki, and he held his bleeding nose as he scrambled off and looked up while holding his nose. Hiroki lay down while sneering at Shinobu. Nowaki sat down and moaned deeply at the scene.

Shinobu whimpered as the blood spilled down his closed fingers around his nose and covered his face. He moaned and looked down. His fingers slowly reached for his nose and cracked it back into place. He shrieked as the blood still came down in globs. His breathing was slower, but he was still pissed off. He looked at Hiroki with distaste and snarled snottily, "Thanks asshole."

Hiroki sat up and said, "Nobody hits Nowaki! NOBODY!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Nowaki yelled as the parking lot kept echoing back Nowaki's yell. Everyone stopped talking and breathed heavily. Nowaki rubbed the blood off his mouth as Shinobu tried to stop the flow from his nose. Hiroki crossed his arms and kept glaring at Shinobu.

Shinobu whimpered harder as the pain started to come…this was the first time he ever got hit in the face. The pain was blinding as the blood spilled from his nose. He kept trying to stop the blood, but it just kept coming out. Maybe…Hiroki hit a vital artery! Shinobu kept whimpering as tears joined the blood running down his face.

Nowaki sighed and took off his shirt. He come closer and held Shinobu's nose with his shirt as a glove. Shinobu gasped and moaned; Nowaki kept his hand over Shinobu's nose as he said, "Hey there…take it easy. We do not have to fight about anything. I just came to check on you. Please do not be mad at me. Can we talk for a few minutes? I need to know you are okay."

"DO I LOOK FUCKING OKAY TO YOU? " Shinobu snarled snottily through the wrapping and shoved Nowaki off. He grabbed the shirt and held it to his nose. His tears kept failing as he held his nose and the blood soaked onto Nowaki's shirt.

Nowaki sighed and said, "You have been dating Neko…right?"

Shinobu snarled, "yeah, but we just broke up." He moaned as he removed the cloth. His gulping did not help as he tasted his blood slip down his throat. He gagged as he touched his nose…it felt slightly bigger and hurt a lot. Shinobu moaned, "your lover is lucky that I am not destroying his face right now…"

Nowaki growled, "Can we leave Hiroki out of this!"

Shinobu stiffened and looked at Nowaki. Nowaki was defensive but not cruel…his blue eyes waited for some kind of reaction from Shinobu, and Nowaki relaxed. They stared at each other as Hiroki came closer to Nowaki.

"Jeez kid, why did you hit Nowaki?" Hiroki used his sleeve to clean Nowaki's face. Nowaki giggled and looked passionately at his lover.

Shinobu just saw it…an engagement ring on Hiroki's hand…his heart felt like a vase shattering on the marble floor. Nowaki did all of this…played the game for…Hiroki. Nowaki was a true winner…at least…he did something nice for his lover than breaking up or…dating another man!

Nowaki said, "Shinobu, we need to…Shinobu?" He breathed slowly as he watched Shinobu sobbing.

Shinobu cried openly and whined, "why? Why are you so damn lucky Hiroki? You have the best lover…I have an old man that picked a new lover as soon as I felt like breaking up with Neko! WHY?" He got up and ran away.

Nowaki chased after him and said, "what happened? Are you sure about this observation? Shinobu, wait!" He ran after Shinobu as Shinobu ran onto the street. A car wailed the horn as Nowaki grabbed Shinobu to drag him off the road. Both men fell backwards on the pavement as Hiroki ran to them.

Shinobu yelped as his tears kept falling. He shoved Nowaki off and screamed, "WHY? WHY, why, why, why? Why am I the one to hurt and trek this earth alone? Don't I deserve a lover? Asshole, BACK OFF!" Nowaki tried to stop Shinobu from running again, but Shinobu slapped his hands away. He got up as Hiroki slammed another fist into Shinobu's gut.

Nowaki stiffened as Hiroki growled, "stop moving and listen to my fiancée, got it." Shinobu fell to the ground and wheezed; he shivered as he coughed and tried to regain his breath.

Hiroki stood straighter and dragged Shinobu out of the way for any cars back into the parking lot. Nowaki followed as they watched Shinobu stutter and gasp. Shinobu felt his body try to breathe…but Hiroki hit him hard enough to take the wind out of him.

Nowaki sighed and said, "Did you have to be that rough?"

Hiroki snarled, "I feel better…after that night…" He sighed as Nowaki looked away. Nowaki said, "I really did not expect my father…I am so sorry. I never meant it to be that bad."

"My parents accepted, and your mother seems to be happy for our union too. So, we have three out of the four. No big deal. I am sorry that I left you alone with that asshole." Hiroki said.

Nowaki said, "No…I knew you needed space, so I talked to him. My father refuses to come to the wedding, but…he will accept us someday. Please believe—"

"Nowaki, face the facts! Some people just fear and hate homosexuality…your father is one of them. Just…don't keep mentioning his name. It hurts to think about that someone who adopted you really hates your decisions. But people do have different belief systems about sexuality…I suppose." Hiroki said as Shinobu turned to them after regaining his breath.

Nowaki hugged Hiroki and said, "I am sorry but…I do not plan on stopping our wedding for that jerk."

Hiroki sighed and said, "Do not hate your father…just make sure that we either have him come with your mother or not at all. I will hit him if I see that asshole again."

Nowaki giggled and brushed his lips over Hiroki's. He said, "Hiro-san…I love you."

Hiroki smirked and slightly blushed as he said, "the brat is looking at us."

Nowaki turned as Shinobu wiped his tears away. Shinobu muttered, "Congratulations."

Hiroki snarled, "thank you, but now my fiancée has a nice cut because of your anger issues! I would—"

"Hiro-san, please. Shinobu is having a hard time right now…so, you did not talk to Miyagi calmly about your relationship?" Nowaki said as they parted.

Shinobu sniffed and said, "What is the point…it's over."

Nowaki said, "Hiro-san and I have seen the end many times, but our love was stronger than time or fights could ever end it. Maybe Miyagi and you have the same relationship…or not. All you can do is being honest could help the issue."

Shinobu stood and said, "No, it is over. I…need to think and be alone a little more time than what I did. Neko…he meant very little to me. I used him for a ploy for jealousy, and Miyagi never came…he just picked another man. Miyagi moved on…so maybe, I should too. I am leaving in a few days. I hope…you will get married later…I would like to come."

Nowaki said, "Please don't leave. I could talk to Miyagi for you and see what is going on. Besides…our wedding will not be for a few weeks until we know the date of the bill passing. Until then, we have to wait. But Shinobu…Tsumori is transferring to a new hospital too. Please, I cannot lose two friends in the same week. Please…do not leave…"

Shinobu took Nowaki's hand and said, "you will live…you have Hiroki and—" He gasped when Nowaki took him into his arms. Nowaki held him close and said, "Please do not say that. I love Hiro-san deeply, but I care for you too. I would never hurt either of you."

Nowaki sighed as Shinobu gently pushed him off. Shinobu said, "the dream of love is only given to a lucky few…enjoy your lover, Nowaki. You never realize how much you love them until it is too late. Good night." Shinobu walked out to the street and called for a cab.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Keep a close eye on the description of characters…there might be sighting of all crossovers XD Enjoy.

Chapter 8: Distrubin' the Peace!

Misaki walked out of the movie theater with his brother and wife as they all talked about the movie. He did not say it aloud but…he met Settori Hyjin in person. The actor seemed so scary in reality, but the movie showed his kinder side…which made Misaki feel that maybe Settori was not a bad man. But reality and movies live on two different planes…but that too is a very fine line as well.

Takahiro said, "my goodness! Who knew the mafia could be so kind? That main character…he was so scary but amazing! 'I shall not kill children, for I am a man that shows kindness to all.' Amazing! So my dear, what did you think?" He wrapped an arm around his wife as she smiled at him.

Manami said, "The movie was very good…but I feel for the children. All that swearing, as a parent, I would dislike all that influence around Mahiro. What about you, Misaki? You have been very silent since the movie began."

Takahiro looked at his little brother and nodded. He said, "You have finally started talking more since…the parting from Usagi's apartment. Are you feeling well?"

Misaki smiled at them and said, "I am alright. I am just...pensive about the movie. It is strange how the main character is really an ordinary man then turns into an assassin…when needed. How can someone live such a life…constant death and running…I would hate it."

Takahiro and Manami nodded in agreement as they came to a taxi pick-up station. They all sat down as Takahiro said, "so, are you going to tell me—"

"What is that noise?" Misaki said quickly and stood. He did not want to talk about Usagi or why he left…he made every excuse to walk out of the room. Takahiro gave him the look, the deep and 'why are you avoiding me' look, every time he asked Misaki the question. Misaki could face him…the shame, fear and feelings would spill out too fast. Takahiro would never understand. So, Misaki hid under real smiles during the day but at night…he would stare out the window. He kept seeing Goda in his dreams even for a few months along…it was November now, but Goda's eyes and voice remained cemented in Misaki's mind. Usagi…was there but not as deep as Goda. It surprised Misaki that Goda replaced Usagi so quickly…it scared and hurt him to think another man could do this to him. He questioned himself daily on why he loved Usagi or why these new feelings for Goda appeared. The only answer he kept repeating was…mistrust. Misaki mistrust Usagi on various occasions: the _Junai Romantica_ novels, sex, kissing, and their constant battles about Misaki even leaving the house…Usagi was too protective and adoring that Misaki just kept defending his stubborn pride than loving back…but Usagi was still there… slightly.

Misaki moaned and sat back down. He could not look at Takahiro's brown eyes…each time he did. The memories of their mother came back; Takahiro looked exactly like their mother. Misaki had more of the Takahashi side, but Takahiro…had the mother's side with their father's hair. Just looking at Takahiro instantly brought back both happy and painful memories…Misaki just said, "sorry…"

Takahiro sighed and rubbed Misaki's shoulder. He said gently, "you have used this technique since childhood. Can you try being honest and—"

Misaki sat up erect and listened. He said, "Do you hear that?"

Takahiro sighed and said, "I hear nothing…wait, singing…possibly."

Manami looked at the Takahashi brothers and said, "Yes…some boy…I think."

They stood and went to the source…they came to a small café where a group of people have gathered. Some teen boy's voice was raised in such a beautiful melodious voice that people stared and listened to the song. Misaki tried to peek at the singer…he saw the singer and stiffened. The singer was…Mio.

Mio sang, again, in English (_Stand Out_ by Tevin Campbell):

"_Open up your eyes take a look at me  
If the picture fits in your memory  
I've been dreamin by the rythym like the beat of a heart  
And I won't stop until I start to stand out_

_Some people settle for the typical thing  
Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings  
It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time  
Before I move to the front of the line_

_And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make  
Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes_

_To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me_

_If the squeaky wheels always gettin the grease  
I'm totally devoted to disturbin the peace  
And I'll do it all again, when I get it done  
Until I become your number one_

_No method to the madness and means of escape  
Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape  
It ain't a question of 'how' just a matter of when  
You get the message that I'm tryin to send_

_I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head  
And you kno I'm going all of the way, till the end_

_To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah_

_If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just  
Walkin' by  
There's nothin' that I wouldn't do  
If it was gettin' you to notice  
I'm alive_

_All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance'll prove  
I got whatever it takes  
It's a piece of cake_

_To stand out  
Above the crowd  
Even if I gotta shout out loud  
'Til mine is the only face you see  
Gonna stand out  
Stand out, hey  
Stand out!  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah!)  
Stand out!  
(Hmph!)  
'Til mine's the only face you see  
Gonna stand out  
'Til you notice me…_"

Mio was dancing on top of the tables and spinning like a wild man…but his face and voice made perfect harmony. None of the customers even the owner stopped him as he kept singing and dancing. He winked at the crowd as he slowly stopped and bowed. Everyone clapped as he turned to a group of high school students.

Misaki turned to Takahiro and Manami; they were clapping as Takahiro slowly grimaced and said, "Misaki…that boy, he looks very familiar."

Mio said, "Common crowd! Let me hear some noise!"

Everyone yelled and begged for more. Misaki smirked and looked at Mio; he did not know the kid that well…but he had this flare, unlike his older brother, which made him instantly liked. This crowd was an example…Mio heard some songs as he said, "in Japanese? You do not trust my musical abilities cannot be translated in Japanese…well, test me! A song! Any song!"

Everyone cheered different songs as the teens suggested different anime songs and the adults suggested some popular songs. Mio yelled, "I have one! How about _Spicy Marmalade_ by Bad Luck?" (in the series Gravitation by Maki Murakami).

The crowd cheered as the high school girls screamed for joy. Mio played an air guitar and keyboard as he sang:

"It's as if the era is leading me astray with a face hiding sorrow

"What's making you tremble?" laugh the hedonists

A future set in place on the cool rail without me knowing it

The novelty gets in the way

There's something wrong with the passion

Isn't this pretty nightmarish?

My boredom is competing

Spicy marmalade

Stay used to things and grab tonight's chance

Vanish into the night

Conspicuous marmalade, if you've found your resolve, you may as well…

Spicy marmalade

Stay yourself and if they're rusty chains, take them off

Vanish into the night

It's as if the era is leading me astray with a face hiding sorrow."

This time…Mio sang in Japanese as the crowd cheered and watched him dance. Mio smirked and spun around as he sang loud enough over the crowd's cheering. Misaki even cheered on as he watched with interest.

For some odd reason…he wondered if Usagi was like this as a teen…he stiffened and blinked. He was thinking about a man that broke up with him again, which this brought the confusion and some somber feelings back. Misaki just stood among the crowd as Mio bowed again and the applause rang out. More songs were asked to be sung as Mio came to a girl in the crowd. Mio nodded at her and said, "We are going to sing a duet! This lovely lady, Yessuri, wants to sing with me _At the Beginning_ by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis!"

The crowd's joy and clapping kept solid for a few minutes, and some people began to slowly calm down as the pair stood close together. They sang in English; Yessuri sang the female parts as Mio sang the male parts of the song:

"(Yessuri) _We were strangers,  
starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are,  
and I'm suddenly standing,  
at the beginning with you  
_  
(Mio) _No one told me  
I was going to find you,  
Unexpected  
what you did to my heart_,  
(BOTH) _When I lost hope  
you were there to remind me  
this is the start  
_  
_And life is a road  
and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey  
_  
_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you  
_  
(Yessuri) _We were strangers  
on a crazy adventure  
_(Mio) _Never dreaming  
how our dreams would come true_  
(Both) _Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
_  
_And life is a road  
and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you  
_  
(Both) _I knew there was somebody somewhere  
that made love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart  
_  
_And life is a road and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you  
_  
_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you_…"

Everyone in the crowd watched the pair with awe and smiled at their partners. They clapped and watched the pair as they took a bow.

Misaki smirked and clapped. He was amazed on how well Mio could sing. Of course, he had a private concert at Usagi's, but Mio can sing like this…in a public place filled with people. Misaki knew he would faint or hide under a table than sing in front of all these people.

He looked at the many homosexual couples in the crowd…he did not know why, but he could tell by their smirks at their lovers or by their silent affection in the daylight. There was a young couple, just barely out of college, stood in front of Takahiro and Manami. One boy had blackish gray hair that messily gave his pointed face a defined look. His bluish-gray eyes stared at his slightly short lover, which their hands were joined. His lover blushed at the sudden touch, but he accepted the hand holding by squeezing back. The other boy had orange blonde hair with matching eyes. His hair was fluffy as he smiled when his lover came for a small kiss. They openly kissed in public…even with all these people around!

Misaki turned to his brother and sister-in-law…they were too in an embrace while other homosexual couples stuck out in front of Misaki.

Another couple, one American and Japanese man stood a few feet away from Misaki. The American had yellowish green hair that lightly scrapped the top if his head. His massive body in the polo shirt and jeans made him look like…a bear, but his lover blushed in his presence. The Japanese man had thick but short black hair with matching black eyes. They stared at each other as they leaned in for a small kiss…

Misaki gulped and turned again. He found another couple, which one man looked extremely uncomfortable but the other blushed by the closeness of his boyfriend. The uncomfortable man was tall, had his arms covered in snake and twisting tattoos, and his body language made Misaki aware of his comfort level was being tested here. His blonde hair covered his face and neck with a casual grace; which his glare for anyone to stare at the pair…gave an eerie feeling of snake on the prowl. His lover, which stood close, looked extremely pleased by the romantic atmosphere. The other man had short, neat and light gray hair. His light gray eyes hid behind a square pair of glasses. His body language was soft, but he was tense by the romantic atmosphere. The blonde snarled and turned to his expectation lover…they just stared at each other for a few minutes before they kissed…

Misaki started to back away as he backed into someone. He yelped, "sorry…oh my…" His eyes enlarged as he looked at the massive man he ran into. The man was the size of a large carnivore cat and glared at Misaki with narrowed brown eyes.

His lover snarled, "Kunimasa! Can we not do this in public? I am not your plaything! Let me go!" Kunimasa held his lover in a tight embrace as his lover kept whining and snarling at the same time.

Kunimasa's lover was short, thin, but his face was contorted with rage. His dark brown hair was short in the back but his bangs hung like puppy's ears on the sides of his face. His gray eyes looked angry and turned to Misaki. He stiffened and said, "sorry…did we get in your way? Kunimasa, let the man pass."

Misaki gulped and slowly moved away. He came to another pair…but this pair was not passionate or touching each other. They just stood there as the teen slowly turned to Misaki. He froze in fear as this teen's red eyes reminded him of Goda's.

The teenager gave Misaki really bad vibes…Misaki felt his entire body go into fear mode just by the glare the kid was giving him. The teen boy was four feet tall, extremely stiff, wore expensive clothing, and kept his black hair messy over his slightly tanned skin. His red eyes were close to Goda's…but a shade darker and scarier. Mahogany was the red that Misaki compared it to…the red of blood stained wood, but it felt like he was staring at death in the face…

The teen's partner was slightly calmer than the teen, but his face wore a defensive look. His dark blonde hair was twisted into a braid down his back as his bangs covered his face. His dark blue eyes snarled at the closeness that Misaki was to his younger partner. He wore a red suit that matched the teen's eyes and a slight piece of metal was on his waist…a bobbin, possibly.

The teenager said, "Have something to say to me? If so, I would choose carefully if I were you…" He twisted his head in three directions discreetly…Misaki slowly checked and gulped. There were three snipers on the rooftops…each man pointed at Misaki.

Misaki paled and shook his head at the teen. He said, "I…am…so…sorry…" He backed away as the teen quickly grabbed his arm.

The teen said, "I want the name of the singer, tell me. You must know."

Misaki shook his head as his heart raced. He gulped as he turned to the snipers. Each sniper loaded a bullet…he turned back to the teen. The teen snarled at Misaki, "If your life is worth that little piece of information…you will live to see another day. Tell me the goddamn name of the singer, now."

"I…don't know…" Misaki shivered and saw the guy with the bobbin show a pistol in his pocket. Everyone else in the crowd was amazed by the performance that Mio gave than this…everyone's lives were in danger…by four guns.

Misaki said, "I…do not…know!" He slapped the teen's hand and ran away. His body stiffened while running as he expected a bullet…nothing came to him as he came to the taxi stop. Misaki gasped and plopped onto the chair. He looked back to the crowd as the teen with red eyes stared at him…the teen looked extremely angry and walked away with his older partner. Both men did not kill anyone…

He shivered as Takahiro and Manami came over to Misaki. They held each other's hands, and they smirked at each other. When they saw Misaki's face, they stared with concern and came over to Misaki. They asked the usual questions of concern, which Misaki only replied, "Tired…I am very tired…"

(To be continued…..)

A/N 2: Well, did you see them? There were the Little Butterfly couple and the Sex Pistol gang in one chapter! Also this teen with red eyes…remember him! This teen is very important *hint*!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Missing…

Akihiko wrote for most of the night, yet again…he slept at his desk with his head immerse the piles of paperwork. He sniffed the papers and sat up. His eyes slowly focused on his last chapter of the _Uke Trade-Off_. He spent nearly forty days writing the stupid story with ten revisions of certain chapters, but he stared at the conclusion of the hellish game that cost his lover. He wrote:

_I come to realize a deeper fear than I have expected by playing this game…I fell in love. My heart and soul was not prepared for this mess. I kept trying to stop the same patterns that my late lover made me fall into…but these men…each one had a reason to join my game and what they could lose. One couple ended, one couple is going to face the future with bright expectations, and the last…the last couple that affected me the most. I wish I knew what will happen to them. My feet bring me to the airport. Away from fear…away from pain…away from them…tears and shattering pain crumbled in my heart. I may look normal, but inside a war continued on…for I know my game was only a game. The players will live on their own individual paths as will I…but what will become of my game's sole purpose…to find true love with two bets: six million as a prize by trading your lover away; so can these men find love after this mess I presented to them? _

_I truly hope so…for I will wander alone. But I chose so, since my life is not so easily fixed with three couples. I made deep bonds and kissed deeply…I walk to my seat on the plane and see myself in the window. The mirror shows me…the villain with a broken heart…what will I do now?_

_I will just live on…what else can I do?_

Akihiko stared at the chapter and sighed. He never wrote an ending like this…he felt like a writer at the beginning of his career; fearful of Aikawa's reaction and the fans…what will they say to a question for the conclusion of this story? Of course, he had plenty of fan mail due to Aikawa's sneak peak chapters on her fan site…over a million letters flooded onto Akihiko's mail box at Marukawa. Isaka asked him what to do with the massive load of letters since Akihiko did not look at every letter…he checked a few, but this mass…he kept and did look at a few letters.

A few dedicated fans told him the brilliance of this book and begged for the novel to be finished soon. But most fans surprised him by saying…they wanted more of his yaoi stories to follow this pattern. The fans were not mean by saying to change in this style of first person and having a deeper meaning for homosexuality…the fans liked the physiology and Gordan character so much…they even begged for a sequel.

He moaned and took out a cigarette. This was hard enough…a sequel? His little mind imagined 'Gordan' making another game for teen boys, but he ended it…like he imagined Goda leaving. Goda walking away, broken and confused, as he flew away somewhere away from Misaki and Akihiko…Akihiko could not write a sequel even if he tried…

Akihiko liked and hated the ending. His feelings were mixed, so he had an idea. Why not ask for a second opinion? He got up and went to the door while he lighted his cigarette. He exhaled and called, "Mio, can you come here?"

Mio usually was cooking by now…but the teen was not downstairs. Akihiko shrugged and looked down the hall. Mio could be sleeping in since it was Saturday, and the kid did have the day off. Akihiko went back to the computer and stared at the screen.

He was slowly getting a bad feeling…he also did not hear Mio's singing voice. The kid was nuts about singing, so he sang whenever he could. Mio sang while he cooked, cleaned, woke, and sometimes before he slept. Akihiko crushed his cigarette and called, "Mio, wake up! We need to talk!" He yelled loud enough in the still apartment…no response.

Akihiko felt his pulse race and his body stiffen. He raced to Mio's bedroom and yelled, "Mio?" His hand slammed the teen's door open as he gasped. Mio's room was clean but…no teenager was lying in the bed. A note lay on the pillow where Mio should have been…Akihiko gulped and took every step carefully. His eyes searched the room for blood or forced entry…nothing was out of the ordinary. He read the note:

_Dear Akihiko,_

_I am sick and tired of your delaying, so I am going to do something! Please do not try to find me. I will return on Monday morning before classes start and call you then. I am going to find the missing link…_

_Until then,_

_Mio_

Akihiko started to breathe faster as his hands went into his hair. _Mio ran away…the kid was gone!_ Akihiko had no idea what to do first: call the police, call his mother, call Hiroki, try looking for Mio, call Mio's friends, or just stand there…he stared at the empty bed for a long time before he came to a decision. He grabbed the note and ran downstairs. His feet did not stop as he ran out the door and onto the street. He only had one person to help him with this issue…and he prayed that this person had a slight clue where Mio could have gone. Hiroki…he must know where Mio went! Akihiko kept running with his heart and feet dragging him on. He never felt this scared in his life…he needed to find Hiroki to help him to find Mio. He would do anything for that song bird. Mio was his little brother, no matter what, Akihiko had to find him and protect Mio…

He stopped and leaned on a lamp post as his body begged for breath. His mind slowly tried to make connections: Mio could be…running back to America! He could have gone to Adam's grave…back to their mother…but why was Akihiko so oblivious? Of course…he was writing like when…Misaki. Misaki gave him space as Mio did as well…but Mio never spoke much unless he needed to. Mio never complained or whined about the house work…he just did it with a song and smirk…Akihiko never had to worry…but now, his body shivered and his heart sank. Mio could be anywhere…and he had no clue where to begin…

"Akihiko? You look pale!" Hiroki said as he held Akihiko when they both fell to the ground.

Akihiko shivered and slowly turned his head to Hiroki. He looked at Hiroki's concerned face as he said, "Mio…have you seen him?"

Hiroki blinked and said, "no…not since the party fiasco. But why? What is going—"

"He ran away! Hiroki, I do not what to do! I am…" Akihiko said quickly as kept shivering. He kept having a feeling Mio went to America…back to pain, back to nostalgia, back to their mother, back…to maybe…commit suicide! Akihiko groaned and held Hiroki close.

Hiroki stiffened and saw the note. He grabbed it and read. His voice trembled when he said, "when…why…what…Mio…Akihiko…"

"Help me Hiroki…he is my little brother. I like the little kid…if anything happens to him…god, what will I say to my mother? I never felt so lost in my entire life!" Akihiko said as his shivering kept happening. The memories of the funeral and Mio's tears…would the teen really run back to a pain-stricken place….Akihiko was deeply afraid.

Hiroki held his friend and said, "let us go back inside…we need evidence to suggest any finding. Nowaki, take Akihiko…please. I will look for evidence." He gently removed himself from Akihiko and ran to the apartment.

Akihiko slowly looked up at the concerned Nowaki. His blue eyes were soft and friendly as he picked up Akihiko by using his body as a crutch with his strong arms…_damn, he is strong…mental note, never get into a fight with this kid…_They slowly walked to the house as Hiroki slowly examined each part of the house.

Nowaki gently set Akihiko on the couch and went to Hiroki. He said, "Give me a job, please. I will do anything."

Hiroki sighed and said, "look after Akihiko…I never seen him like this. He looks…like a ghost. Please, just stay with him. I want to check Mio's room closely."

Nowaki nodded and went to Akihiko. He looked over Akihiko closely and tried to calm him down with his smile. Akihiko just sat there staring at the floor as he tried to think what the 'missing link' could be…

Akihiko's mind was befuddled with Mio's songs, confessions, and his friends coming over…Mio never looked upset enough to want to commit suicide, but of course…people who commit suicide usually look normal until the moment they do…Akihiko moaned and hid his face into his hands. He shivered and tried to think…why would Mio do something so reckless? He could not find a reason except listen to his rapid beating heart and wait for Hiroki's explanation…but the apartment was still. Nowaki and Akihiko waited for Hiroki's verdict on the missing teen…the minutes turned into an hour when Hiroki finally came down and sat in front of Akihiko.

Hiroki said, "Mio…packed light. His belongings are unknown to me, but he did take the phone and a few clothes. As for food, he packed prepackaged snacks and other tidbits to keep himself full. As for money…did you stash some here?"

Akihiko moaned, "no…I keep my money at a bank." He raised his head and looked at Hiroki's concerned face.

Hiroki looked very worried as he continued, "did he mention where he got the money?"

Akihiko shook his head and said, "the kid had some nice gadgets…I expected my mother gave him some money."

Hiroki moaned and said, "Call your mother. She might know a clue or two on where to find him."

Akihiko held his shaking body and said, "I…can't…I cannot do it! Look at me!"

Nowaki said, "Let me…I want to help."

Hiroki said, "she does not know you…she might cut the call if—"

"Hiro-san please, both of you are no condition to call this woman in the states you two are in. Please let me do this, I can handle it." Nowaki said with a determined face.

Hiroki moaned and said, "Akihiko…tell Nowaki the number. He is right. We are emotional and will not help the matter on the phone."

Akihiko said the number as Nowaki went to the phone. Nowaki dialed and cleared his throat for the best English he could muster; his translation was rough but understandable.

Nowaki said, "_Is this Usami residence? Sorry, Mrs. Allens. This is Kusama, Nowaki, a dear friend of Hiroki and Akihiko. I am sorry to inform you that your son is missing."_

Akihiko watched as Nowaki listened and turned to the other waiting men. Nowaki continued, "_Mio left us a note…" _Hiroki ran over and gave the note to Nowaki as he read the note to Mrs. Allens. Nowaki waited as neither person said anything for a few minutes.

Nowaki's eyes enlarged and said, _"Mrs. Allens, I hope you how serious this is…Mio is missing and…" _He stiffened and repeated, "_Mio is a__philanthropist_…" His blues eyes connected with Akihiko's as Nowaki finished, "_are you sure that Mio will be okay? This letter and his sudden disappearance…thank you. Good bye." _Nowaki hung up and said, "philanthropist? Mio…is charitable?"

Akihiko stiffened as a light bulb glowed in his mind…maybe Mio is…he raced to his cell phone and called…Misaki.

He took a few deep breaths and heard Misaki say, "hello?"

Akihiko stiffened and slowly said, "Misaki…"

Misaki gasped and said, "what? Why are you…Usagi-san? You sound…what is it you want?"

Akihiko breathed for a few minutes and said, "Have you seen Mio?"

Misaki stalled and said, "a few days ago…at Unmei Café. He was dancing and—" Akihiko dropped the phone and dropped his body to the floor as he gagged. He covered his mouth and stared at the phone…his Goda phone…

Unmei Café was a new establishment in Tokyo, so naturally, Aikawa wanted to meet there and eat…that café…is where Akihiko met Goda for the first time…paradox…irony…Akihiko did not what to label it, but was the reason why…Mio was looking for Goda! Mio was…how? How did Mio find Goda?

Akihiko hung up and Misaki as he tried to call Goda. He listened to the dial tone and a bored voice saying, "Sorry, you have reached an unlisted number. Try the operator and call another number." He hung up and tried again…same dial tone and voice. His hands shook as he hung up and tried again. The same thing…except a new voice came on…this voice was Goda's.

Goda said, "Hello Akihiko."

Akihiko stiffened and stared at the floor. He said, "Goda…"

Hiroki and Nowaki stood close to each other as Akihiko sat more comfortably on the floor. Akihiko said, "Where is my little brother?"

Goda breathed deeply and said, "He is with me. Mio found me very quickly…he is a smart kid."

Akihiko snarled, "If there is a single mark on him, where are you? I want to pick up Mio and take him away from you."

Goda said, "I am sorry…that information will not be given to you. Mio told me that he does not want to return to Japan unless…" He sighed and continued, "Unless I return with him."

Akihiko stiffened and gulped. He slowly said, "Why…why does Mio…"

Goda gulped and said, "he told me that you have been having a hard time…broke up with Misaki…and…slightly…miss me?"

Akihiko closed his eyes and said, "send him back to me, now."

Goda said, "I cannot. He has a round-trip ticket…to come to me and back to Japan. But he also has…a second ticket to go to Japan. Akihiko, why…why did you give a teenager all that money?"

Akihiko opened his eyes and said, "I did not give Mio the money for the plane tickets…I never knew that he had all that money…are you serious? He really found you so quickly…how?"

Goda snickered and said, "sorry…that information is very confidential. But I must ask…do you want to see me again?"

Akihiko stopped breathing and stared at the floor again. He tried to sort his calming down with knowledge that Mio was not dead or captured…but the real reason could be that…he was glad to hear Goda's voice. He did not want to admit it…but he missed hearing Goda's voice. For almost two months, he had kept mixing images of Goda beside Misaki…the torture of not seeing both men took a toll on his mind and heart. He kept trying to separate Goda away from Misaki…but not matter how hard he tried, Goda was firmly in his mind….his red eyes and glorious lips…Akihiko could still taste the desire as fresh as kissing Goda that day…Akihiko moaned and said, "I…am not sure…"

Goda sighed and said, "Make a decision. I need to know if my presence will bother you. If yes, then I will come and drop off Mio at school. If no…I will come but only to talk. We need to talk about this and get these feelings out in the open."

Akihiko snarled, "Talk now! We have—"

"I am an 'in-person' kind of man. Make a final, binding decision. I am very good at disappearing…I can hide for the rest of my life, but I cannot deny a teenager chasing me with such a determined face." Goda said in a business-like tone.

"What did else Mio tell you?" Akihiko said as he stood and sat on the couch. He took out another cigarette and lighted it. He smoked silently as he waited for Goda to speak.

"I have been reading your teaser chapters for the Uke Trade-Off…Akihiko, I am in shock. You completely rewritten the story from the original ideal that you made the villain. But now…I am the main character and…a player of chess? What makes you think I am obsessed with chess?" Goda said with a laugh at the end of his question.

Akihiko exhaled and said, "you called me a rook, so I guessed you liked chess. Was I wrong?"

Goda snickered and said, "you have no idea what kind of man you are dealing with…I like chess, but…I called you rook for the simple fact that you are not king. The king in the chess game of Uke Trade-off was—"

"Misaki, what kind of fool do you think I am? You may have not mentioned it, but you were silently targeting my lover for your own…why did you make me such a valuable piece if you wanted to obtain Misaki for yourself."

"Akihiko, listen to yourself. I was after you, plain and simple, remember? You were my godson's last request, I wanted to destroy your relationship, and make you see homosexuality was not a book seller…being a homosexual hurts when the world hates, shuns, or destroys your hope for love. I wanted to teach you that and more. But steal your king? Originally, I only wanted to rip your heart out and teach your lover to run away with a new man…but I was wrong…on so many levels…" Goda said distantly.

Akihiko said, "You could have only went after me. But you destroyed two couples. Did your mission complete your ideal? Because…I wish I could hate you…"He did not want to finish that sentence. His final words for the statement were, _I wish I could hate you but…I cannot._

Goda said, "stop wasting my time and tell me…do you want to see me or not?"

Akihiko said, "I…want my brother back, so it is inevitable that I will see you. Besides, I want you to have the first copy of the _Uke Trade-Off_ before it hits the presses."

Goda gasped and said, "you…finished it?"

Akihiko said, "yes…I finished it last night."

Goda breathed deeply for a few minutes and said, "I will see you Monday night…is there any more threats, warnings, or anything you wish to say to me?"

Akihiko said, "I…don't know. See you later."

Goda snickered lightly and said, "Good day." The phone crackled with a disconnection as Akihiko looked at the phone. His eyes enlarged as the phone started making strange noises and shaking.

Nowaki took out his phone and dropped it in fear. His phone did the same thing as Akihiko dropped his phone to the ground. Both phones slowly stopped and the face of the phone turned black.

Akihiko picked up the phone and tried to turn it on. Nothing as he opened the back to check the battery…smoke came out of the back and found the battery was fried. He turned to Nowaki as Nowaki did the same procedure; his phone too was dead.

Nowaki said, "So…Mio is with Goda?"

Akihiko nodded and said, "They will return on Monday."

Nowaki smiled and said, "Can you tell Goda that he is invited to our wedding for us? Or at least, get us an address to contact him by. I want to make sure he comes."

Akihiko looked at Nowaki and said, "why? Why do you like this guy so much? He nearly destroyed your relationship, yet you want to see him again? Why?"

Nowaki smiled and said, "Why do you want to see him again?"

Akihiko stiffened and stared at Nowaki. He slowly smoked some more as he said nothing for a few minutes. His mind made some bizarre reasons like to be the hero and crush the villain…also he wanted to tell Goda off for confusing Misaki and he about their relationship…but the real reason was none of those concoctions of his imagination. Akihiko just wanted to see Goda again, but was it a sexual or romantic reason? A friendly reason? Business prospect by finishing the book? He exhaled and said, "I am not sure…why I want to see Goda again. I just do."

Nowaki smiled and stood away from his dead phone. He said, "This is interesting…who knew."

Akihiko stared as Nowaki held Hiroki close. Nowaki said, "Do you love Goda?"

Hiroki snarled, "You cannot be serious! Akihiko…well, he is…Akihiko?"

The pair of men stared at Akihiko stunned face. Akihiko never thought of it that way…love? Did he really love Goda? Was this purely sexual? What about Misaki? Misaki…what did he think about Goda? Also, could Akihiko and Misaki live on without this man constantly bothering them? Did Misaki miss Akihiko? What will happen next? Akihiko would have been happy by writing about Goda than seeing him again…the feelings, rush and confusion came back like a wave of water on the beach.

Akihiko remembered all the quotes, actions, changes and movements Goda made…Goda did destroy a part of Akihiko; he destroyed Akihiko's image of love. Love was so easy by acting around Takahiro, he forced and allowed Misaki to show his love, but the appearance of Goda and Mio…Akihiko saw love can be harsh, destructive, and suicidal…by these two men's interpretations of love…Akihiko could never look at the Junai Romantica series would saying aloud, "love…is not that easy…not anymore." He closed the documents and worked on other projects than that series.

He hummed a few notes as a long forgotten song came to him…his mother's lullaby. Akihiko slowly sang:

"_Black Velvet Butterfly_ by Chika Usami Allens…

Divided by the harsh reality of life and death,

I face a lovely image

The grand wings of horrors and love

This magnificent Black Velvet Butterfly has come to see me once again,

Shall you come to see it too?

In the dark realms of a human heart,

The seven deadly sins trek freely,

Begging to pass through the smiles and hugs,

The Black Velvet Butterfly flies in between the lies and kisses.

Love is a deception to be uncovered and understood,

But your lover can be so cruel…

His heart may not belong to you,

All you can do is cry and watch this beautiful butterfly steal your soul…

How could this be?

I was safe in the arms of love but now divided…

What shall I do?

Shall I leave by taking flight with the Black Velvet Butterfly?

Shall I stay beside you and heal our souls as one?

I do not know what path to follow,

I am a hurt soldier of the seven deadly sins,

I face each one by looking at the man I love,

He does not love me…he never did.

Sweet child of mine,

Take flight when you see best and be careful,

The heart is a cruel thing when broken…

The Black Velvet Butterfly is only seen on your worst days…

Believe me…you shall see it someday.

Tears,

Fears,

Destruction,

Pain,

Longing,

And most of all…your own set of the seven sins.

You shall make your own Black Velvet Butterfly.

Fly, my son…

Learn to fly when the moment is right…"

Nowaki and Hiroki said nothing as tears fell down Akihiko's face. Akihiko crushed his cigarette and said, "My mother's song…I finally understand. Damn…"

Akihiko hid his face into his knees and silently sobbed. He started to see a small pattern between his father and himself…his father did not who to love, so he had a lover and married another women (even though Haruhiko was born). The twisted lies and love made the brothers hate each other and their father…nothing was ever settled or talked about…but his mother sang of an unrequited love that his father never had. Did his father love another woman other than Haruhiko's mother and Akihiko's? Or maybe…a man? Did his father love a man, and this is the reason why Fuyuhiko keeps trying to part Misaki from Akihiko? The pain that…Goda tried to teach Akihiko…did his father know it too?

That sudden question made Akihiko stiffen as Hiroki hugged his friend. Hiroki cooed, "Its okay Akihiko…Mio will be back soon. Do you want us to stay here for the day? I hate to…" He sighed when Akihiko stood and embraced his best friend in his arms.

Akihiko sighed heavily and said, "please…do not leave…I just need this for a little while."

Hiroki hugged back and said, "of course…"

Nowaki smiled and hugged both men. He said, "We would never leave a friend in need alone."

Akihiko smiled and accepted all the hugs…he felt that Monday was going to be a hard day. He was not sure how to react or say to Goda…but this had to be done. The final confrontation had to be completed if Goda, Akihiko, or Misaki were going to move on…a final kiss, touch or good-bye…what will it be?

He sighed as his own writing became a thought in his head…_ what will I do now? I will just live on…what else can I do? _Akihiko sighed and hid his face on Hiroki's shoulder since the answers to his questions were not easy to come by.

A/N: Another Chika's song! This one I like, a lot! The song could be considered more of a tune without a chorus than a song but…either way, this is what Chika sang to her son as a child. Deep, huh?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: for those who do not know, this is _Sex Pistols_ by Tarako Kotobuki. The story, plot, and themes will be explained a little bit; but if interested, look up the series. I do not intend giving many spoilers away, but I do have a few…please do not flame me for that. The explanation is for the story's purpose than trying to be true to the original manga. Twisting and manipulation is part of the fanfiction game….enjoy.

Chapter 10: The Blind

Shiro groaned as he tried to remain focused. The issue he had was keeping his soul hidden from view to suppress his inner desire; but every time Yonekuni came close to him, he instantly lost control and showed his inner self: a white wolf. He was a rare breed of Madararui, a society of breeding animals, hidden in the human aka ape world. He sighed as his teacher said, "Shiro, you have progressed well…but seeing your…potential mate does not help. Yonekuni and Kunimasa have proved their blind by persistence and time. Shiro, if you keep this up. Possibly, you can use the blind whenever you want. But Noririn on the other hand—"

Noririn, once again, was covered head to toe in female items: a sailor outfit, earrings, bangles, his hair in pig tails, some make-up, and high heels. The poor kid looked extremely uncomfortable and angry; he was not making any progress even with all the added guard. The female items were supposed to help with the blind, but Noririn was just a slow learner. Shiro smirked weakly at his learning partner, for he was in his normal buttoned shirt and pleaded pants. They both sat before their teacher, Hidekuni Madarame, as their teacher preached and discussed ideas on how to create a barrier or blind, for this was used to stop unwanted touching and rape if the carrier did not want the unwanted sexual attention.

Unfortunately, Shiro never faced these issues. He just naturally hid his inner self by repeated his dying parents' wishes, "I am an ape…" But Yonekuni and his parents' other wish: "the day you find your true love…show your true self." He did, and thus brought him here. Shiro was a tad bit unstable with his soul form in front of Yonekuni. But he could not help it…he kept imagining Yonekuni coming to him with those wanton eyes and…

His white wolf ears popped out as he moaned. Shiro said, "Can you explain why I need the blind? Yonekuni is never around anyways…I have classes during the day as he works or goes to different classes. Also, apes do not see the Madararui form anyways. These lessons seem useless for any reason, other than, to see Noririn in female attire. I demand an explanation again."

Hidekuni was nothing like his older brothers as he sat down and smirked. His light blonde hair might look like Yonekuni's, and his brown eyes had a slight blue in them compared to Kunimasa's. He was big, muscular, and a very powerful aura of werecat emanated from his entire body. His simple clothing made him look like a poor man, but the Madarame family was a rich family. They owned a chain of restaurants and host clubs where their family members, sometimes, are used to get more family members by having sex with the clients…

Shiro shivered at the thought, but Yonekuni had not chosen this family business. Neither did Kunimasa, but both men were getting irritable. A round of breeding season was coming and their eyes were set on Shiro and Noririn. Shiro wanted it fully, but Noririn was still not ready. Shiro wanted to keep Yonekuni as his lover…but Yonekuni was homophobic except when he got cold or turned insomniac.

Hidekuni said, "The blind is simply a shield to stop unwanted attention to a virgin Madararui. This tactic is also used to keep partners together if the partners can keep their blinds as one. This task is not simple, but the blind can become marriage blind if the partners can complete the hard task of keeping other mates away."

"Marriage blind? Does many Madararui use the marriage blind to keep their partners?" Shiro asked as he imagined using this blind to calm Yonekuni's troubled soul…he wanted Yonekuni, more than ever, to see that homosexuality was a love worth keeping. But Yonekuni was still confused about his feelings towards Shiro. He knew…sexually, Yonekuni was very attracted to him. But mentally…Shiro was not sure. Yonekuni used every tactic or insult to keep men away…but he also kept Shiro close as well. Shiro was confused but so madly in love with Yonekuni that he wanted to know everything about this secret world of Madararui.

Hidekuni sighed and said, "I have only met three people in the entire world who have stayed with their first partners. The marriage blind is very difficult to maintain and use if the partners are not linked by seed level or emotional basis. In other words, both your partners would dominate you…get you both pregnant…and leave if you do not learn what I am telling you. The blind is designed as well to keep other hormonal partners away from your mate, but Shiro…you are the only one step or two away from this completed lesson. Noririn—"

"I know! I need to work on it….but it is hard!" Noririn whined and started to play with his bangles.

Hidekuni snarled like a panther and said, "Playing with the blind tools does not help the matter!"

Noririn stopped playing as the room got very silent. The men breathed as the wind gently blew into the cleaned room. They sat in Shiro's apartment since this was the biggest room and the closest for all three people to meet. The furniture was moved to the side as all men sat on the wood floor in comfortable sitting positions. Shiro said, "I understand that Noririn is having a hard time as I am. But we need your help. Your constant yelling and growling does not help. What is your problem?" Shiro's voice was thick with snarls of a wolf…he covered his mouth and looked away.

Hidekuni said, "Breeding season…this season usually makes all Madararui go a little crazy and their blinds lower slightly. That is why I asked both Madarame brothers to stay away for a few more weeks; I need to train you both to properly maintain your blinds and then sex can be possible."

"But Shiro is a breeder! Not a carrier! Why is he here?" Noririn snarled like a housecat, but he coughed to his normal voice. He continued, "He could turn on me!"

Hidekuni smirked and said, "Shiro, do you find Noririn attractive? Smell him…tell us, is his blind working?"

Shiro's white ears twisted in disgust and said, "What point are you trying to make, Hidekuni?"

Hidekuni sneered and said, "That even you have animal instincts…Noririn is a rare breed and like he said, a carrier. His scent is supposed to be irresistible for all breeders, so prove me wrong. Can Noririn keep you away, or are you like the rest of us….addicted, attracted, and wanton to his sexual pressure. The urge to breed is sometimes strong than human emotions like love and decision making. That is why Madararui partners switch so much…sexual urges are simply hard to stop if the blind or marriage blind is not powerful enough. For example, Yonekuni…he can sleep around because he uses sexual restraint and condoms on every woman he meets. But you, I never seen your reactions to Noririn. Prove to me that you can handle your sexual urges and use the blind to gently hide your ears. If not…we have a lot of work to do. Shiro, come here and look at Noririn properly. I will give you five minutes…if you move or make any sexual face. We will have to train the pair of you separately; but if you can handle this, the training session will remain the same." Hidekuni moved away as Shiro took his place in front of Noririn.

Shiro said, "I love Yonekuni…no one else."

Hidekuni snickered and said, "Prove it."

Shiro snarled and looked at Noririn. For five minutes, all he had to do is look at this underclassman. An easy task, he believed….sort of.

Noririn was dressed like a high school girl since he was in his final year at high school. He stared at Shiro with slate gray eyes that both foretell anger and curiosity. His growth was no different than his freshman year, but his scent…Shiro never noticed it this much until now. He smelled like…well, blood. This smell was the kind of blood that urges males to hunt females to breed them. The scent made Shiro's skin crawl and body itch. It has been a few months since he had sex…He shook his head.

Hidekuni sighed and said, "Noririn, get out. Shiro is attracted to you."

Noririn glared at Shiro and said, "Love Yonekuni my ass! You wanted me the entire time!" He hissed and his dark fluffy ears came out. His long, white-tipped tail also came out of his behind as he stiffened to make his tail fluff out.

Shiro growled and stood. His white tail came out as he growled, "it is not my fault you smell good…maybe if you get fucked. This would not be a problem!"

Noririn hissed, "I preferred to get fucked by a man that loves me! Kunimasa only wants my body…I will not submit until I know his true feelings, or I find a man that can love me properly."

"You are such a child…love is not that easy!" Shiro growled deeply as he bent to the ground and stiffened into a battle pose.

Noririn bent his body into a battle pose and said, "I know that…but you think your silence and yearning is getting Yonekuni attracted to you?"

Shiro stiffened and howled. He snarled darkly, "you think your whining keeps assholes away from your breedable body?"

Noririn hissed and spat at Shiro as they started to come closer. Their eyes were locked onto each other as they snarled at their emerging souls. Shiro was showing his immense white wolf with gray eyes as Noririn was showing his small, dark furred werecat with white tips on ears and tail. They stalked each other as they came closer for the final attack…

Shiro stalled and stared at Noririn. He could see the fear, anger and resentment that Noririn had for his purpose in life…to get fucked and produce more rare children. Noririn did have it hard compared to Shiro. If Shiro wanted children…all he had to do was get the parasite and shove into his anus. He sat down and breathed deeply.

Noririn snarled, "what? Why did you stop?"

Shiro said, "I am sorry, but I think you should leave…" His soul slowly disappeared as his normal body returned and fixed his glasses on his face.

Noririn sat down and returned to normal. He said, "why the change of heart?"

Shiro said, "I fear this body…" He held himself and continued, "but I fear more that if I do not breed with Yonekuni that…he might find someone else. I need to be strong…for the both of us. So, you can fight me if you wish but…you need to find this control too. As a carrier, you will always be targeted for breeding. No matter Noririn, you need to find strength in your mind, body, soul, and sexual urges. If not, you will get pregnant with no mercy."

Hidekuni clapped as both men turned to him; he said, "Shiro, you have completed the blind. Now, I can teach you the marriage blind…but Yonekuni will learn his own way. You need to teach him as soon as you can…if you plan to get the parasite."

Shiro nodded and said, "what about Noririn? Is he going to get separate lessons?"

Hidekuni shook his head and said, "Actually, since you both hid your souls and started talking…the smell or sexual urges have calmed down immensely. I think you two should stay together in the same room, for now. But, we need another lesson if we are going to continue the Madararui population. A brief history lesson should do…let us begin with apes. Most humans are apes, so their eyes cannot see what we can…the inner souls or animals that Madararui can become."

Shiro and Noririn turned to Hidekuni as Hidekuni continued, "The Madararui have six different divisions, which each one has its own seed level, also the desire of each division is also different as well. The highest and heaviest seed is the bear, which there are plenty of bears. They are after any lower seed than themselves. The next two are dragon and snake, and both of these divisions are usually harder to maintain due to their health and commitment issues. The fish is also rare but extremely hard to take care of. Sometimes finding a fish instantly attracts even the marriage blind Madararui because the fish are so…seductive. The next is dog, as like the bear, is everywhere to be found. The dog is usually a mixed breed of commitment issues and can find stable partners…but they also like to keep breeding in continuous cycles, which is why there are so many dogs. Unlike Shiro, the wolf is an extremely rare breed of Madararui. The wolf is like the dog counterpart, but the wolf is usually more faithful to his/her partner. Last but not least…the werecat."

Hidekuni a few deep breaths and said, "the werecat is so rare…many Madararui would drop all blinds or even rape this breed in broad daylight if the werecat is a virgin. Thus why Noririn has all these problems and is forced to cross-dress. The werecat is usually found very quickly by hunting breeders and forced into sex rather quickly. This fact worries me that Kunimasa has not planted any seeds in you…now that you actually smell more like a receiver now."

Noririn blushed and said, "I hate this! I never asked for any of this mess! Can I just get surgery and…" He held his middle and moaned, "I never had been in this much pain…."

Shiro came closer, but Hidekuni snarled, "Do not touch him! He is menstruating…before, he was just emitting the scent of 'come and get me.' This scent is the beginning of the scent that will get Noririn raped. After a few more days, he will smell like 'I am ready to be fucked…anyone, come and get me!' When that day comes, Noririn will have to choose either Kunimasa, a random stranger, or whomever he wants. But to answer your question, Noririn."

Noririn looked up and moaned again. Shiro could smell the blood…it was addicting slightly, so he backed away and breathed deeply.

Hidekuni said, "You can have surgery, but the only problem is…you will act and feel completely different than now. Also, we will also disappear from your life. Madararui usually do not stay around neutered Madararui, and also your sight and soul will never return as well."

Noririn sighed and said, "Who can perform the surgery?"

Hidekuni snarled, "Do you hate my brother that much?"

Noririn blushed and said, "no…I sort of like Kunimasa, but…I want a life of my own as well. If I submit to him…all I will be to him is a carrier. No love…no respect…just have the kid and move on."

"Do you truly believe that?" Hidekuni said as he revealed his black panther soul. He curled onto the floor and growled, "my brother has stalled fucking you for almost two years…Can you really submit to the removal of a part of you for his sacrifice? Also, did you know that removal of the female parts inside of you is extremely painful…since a part of your soul will also have to be removed by Madararui specialists? You will probably come out like a zombie for a few months before regaining any normalcy as a human." He transformed back and said, "Do you really want that? If so, I can hire that surgeon. The best Madararui surgeon lives in the mountains with his lover and their numerous children. A dedicated fish…very protected and blind-proof fish, mind you. But choose Noririn…and be final."

Noririn said, "I want to become an ape."

Hidekuni sighed and stood. He said, "give me three days…you will need to stay here and do not say a word to either of my brothers. Shiro…are you sure as well?"

Shiro looked into Hidekuni's eyes and said, "I want the parasite. I do not care if Yonekuni wants the kid or not…I need that piece of him…" He touched his middle and said, "It would be worth the pain for a part of his love to always be with me."

Hidekuni nodded and said, "very well, you picked a good time to do this. A new Madararui doctor is setting up a hospital for the new expecting Madararui a few miles from the city. Of course, it will not be cheap. But if it is my brother's child in your make-shift womb, she will make an exception. The Madarame family has been a supporter of hers for years, so she will give you a rate that you can afford. But I suggest, you either take online courses or quit college…having a baby is not easy work and you may have a difficult time with it. Some Madararui men that are carriers can have children, but sometimes their bodies do not adapt well. You will need to decide for two lives if the parasite enters your body…not one."

Shiro nodded and said, "I will make these arrangements soon. But the parasite, what does it do exactly? The pamphlet was sort of vague and left a lot of questions…can you explain it more?"

Hidekuni giggled and said, "You will find out soon…the kit explains everything. Until then gentlemen, you are free to leave. I have a few phone calls to make, so if you do not mind Shiro. I would like to borrow your phone. I will pay all the necessary fees if the call is too long."

Shiro nodded and went to the phone. He handed it to Hidekuni as Hidekuni rubbed Shiro's middle. He stalled as he stared at Hidekuni's smile…it was gentle and respectable as Hidekuni said, "Yonekuni a father…I wonder what he will do when he finds out your plans."

Shiro said, "I do not care…I love him. If he has to keep beating around the 'man hating' bush, then I will have this piece of him to keep beside me, at least."

Hidekuni released Shiro and went to the other room. He almost closed the door as he called, "Noririn…what allegories do you have for medical procedures?"

Noririn said, "None."

Hidekuni closed the door as they heard his mumbling on the phone. They turned to each other and took the time to think about their new options for life. Shiro said, "are you sure this is what you want? You will never return to this place…you will never see Kunimasa again…also the pain. Can you imagine the pain of losing an organ and a part of your soul…"

Noririn held his middle but looked firm at Shiro. He said, "this is my life, my body…my choice. If I can stop this pain and soul crap…then I will."

A/N 2: Deep…Noririn was a weak character with some strong actions in the manga. I bet the fans can see the difference. I want to push the Noririn's buttons a bit, but Noririn is not that 'badass' like my created characters or other Junjou characters. Noririn is just…more 'developed' than before. Also Shiro…I gave him more as well. Ukes in general in the _Sex Pistol_ manga were sort of weak…not in my story! Tee hee…thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Surgery…

The doctor came days ahead of schedule as Noririn lay on the hospital bed. Noririn was tapped with a sleeping aid and his heart rate was being monitored as well. He moaned as the abdominal pain kept coming back… _so women go through this pain one week every month! No wonder some women get ugly during this time…it hurts…it is confusing…and…Kunimasa…_

He kept imagining the sight of his lover…Kunimasa was a huge man, but his dark eyes always captured Noririn as well as Kunimasa's kiss….their physical attraction was very, very, very, VERY deep…so deep that Noririn almost said yes a few times before getting tapped into sex.

Noririn snarled and signed all the papers. He was set here and told to wait until the surgery room was prepared for him. His eyes looked at the plain room with little eye catching items: a chair with a white blanket, his monitors and hoses, and white walls with no pictures. The room made him feels like a cage before being bated to bears…but he tried to think of something else. All he could think about was Kunimasa and the baby they could of have…

_Nine months…would Kunimasa really stayed by my side for nine months when his demon spawn grew within me? No…he even said that in the beginning. I was the 'creator of the new Madararui.' I mean very little to him…other than a kiss and…_He closed his eyes and moaned again as Hidekuni's words haunted him…_do you hate my brother that much? He waited two years to have sex with you…_

That was the problem…Noririn loved Kunimasa. He really did, but he did not want to carry Kunimasa's child if…both Noririn and the child would be abandoned if another werecat or fish or another Madararui virgin came…Noririn and the child would be left alone…heartbroken and angry. Noririn did not want that for his life. He wanted love and acceptance than forced love…than sex…than just being a carrier. Kunimasa never really admitted love to Noririn; they just had deep kisses and close calls to sex…many times. But Kunimasa never fully entered Noririn…yet.

He did not want it. His heart was too fragile to surrender the only thing that he could possess over Kunimasa…his body. Noririn knew his body was a target, so he kept attending the blind lessons and trying to find ways to see if Kunimasa loved him…two years. They have been a 'sort of' couple for two years, but the same harassment of kissing and close-calls of sex occurred almost every time they met…but the emergence of this menstruation cycle….Noririn remembered that day too well…it happened nearly three days ago.

Noririn was in gym class when he was kicking the soccer ball towards the goal. He was never a great player…but he was getting around the other players well. His kick made the mark to another player as he stalled…his stomach, abdomen and lower back started to ache…not like a dull ache, but a growing ache…with intense pressure and urge to release.

He held his middle and moaned deeply. His legs crossed as the pain kept pulsing…like a heartbeat. At first, he felt this was a baby…he gasped and ran to the school as his friends called. He did not even make it to the bathroom as SPLAT…blood came down his legs…he screamed and passed out in the middle of the school grounds.

Noririn woke after a few minutes in the Nurse's office as he saw Kunimasa, Yonekuni and Hidekuni in the room. Both Yonekuni and Hidekuni kept in front of Kunimasa…Noririn looked at Kunimasa, which his stoic face was the same as usual…but his eyes…his eyes were cat-like yellow. Kunimasa was showing some of his soul…his snow leopard soul.

Hidekuni said, "you are officially out of school until this cycle passes…we had to get rid of a few friends…"

Noririn slowly noticed some bruises on the Madarame brothers…they fought some unneeded Madararui. Kunimasa looked extremely pissed and barely breathed as his huge body covered the door. Noririn said, "What is happening to me…the pain…" His body kept feeling like…pulsing, release of liquid, and twisting pain in his abdomen…he groaned as he curled into a ball, but this movement made more blood flow…he gasped and laid still once again.

Hidekuni looked at his older brothers and said while his eyes returned to Noririn's face, "you…your body is preparing for fertilization. Noririn, you are having your first menstruation cycle. In six more days or so…you will become so irresistible that anyone who has a slight Madararui blood in their systems will attack you more than before…we need you to either work harder on your blind or…allow Kunimasa to impregnate you."

Noririn instantly reddened and said, "Blind lessons, please!"

Kunimasa snarled like a cat, "when will you allow me to impregnate you? You will have to eventually…even now, my brothers are restraining me from fucking you. The first time does not mean you will instantly get pregnant…but…you will be fertile, which now is a better time than before…"

Hidekuni said, "What do you chose? Come with me or allow Kunimasa to take you?"

Noririn shrieked, "Save me, Hidekuni!"

Kunimasa snarled, "See me when you are ready! But beware…I will get my child from those loins…no matter what." He opened the door and left with a slam.

Yonekuni sighed and said, "you are truly complicated carrier…just accept it, Noririn…the time has come, and you will get pregnant…either by my brother or someone else. It would be better with Kunimasa, so make it easier for us and you. I need to go…do you need help, Hidekuni?"

Hidekuni shook his head and said, "No, go. I got him."

Yonekuni nodded and glared at Noririn with golden dragon eyes…he whispered, "you do smell…wonderful…for a man." He opened the door and walked out.

Hidekuni closed the door and said, "We will leave after the school clears out…but we need to hide you until you make a choice. The time is ticking…in six days…make sure you choose something. Your smell will be hard to hide the moment you smell like a fertile cat…"

Noririn nodded and moaned again…the pain just kept coming in waves, which made him turn to puke. He coughed out and held his middle. This was torture…imagine the Madararui after him when he did get into fertile cycle…he could see hundreds of people after him as Kunimasa beat or chased Noririn in front of the crowd…he shivered at the thought as he kept spitting out his lunch.

Hidekuni said, "the countdown has begun…I wonder who will get their seed inside of you, Noririn…even I like that scent…a idiotic Madararui could ignore the scent of 'come and get me…' But this is 'I am ready…fuck me!' Who indeed is the question; who will be the best carrier of all? I cannot wait and see…"

Noririn moaned as he looked up at the ceiling as he return to the present. A normal fan slowly blew some cool air, so he was comfortable physically. But mentally and emotionally…he started to feel the fear of surgery coming to his blood. The sleeping drug also made his eyes open and close…he forced himself to stay awake. He did not want to sleep yet. His hearing heard footsteps as the door opened and someone came closer to his bed and brought the chair closer to him.

He closed his eyes and moaned, "Kunimasa…I am not—" Noririn gasped when the stranger grasped his hand and rubbed his fingers….this was not Kunimasa. Kunimasa never held his hand or showed affection like this…Hidekuni? Noririn turned and stalled….it was Shiro.

Shiro smiled and said, "I thought you did not want to be alone…so I…Noririn? Was it wrong of me to come?"

Noririn sobbed and said, "No! I am glad you are here! Thank you! I am so scared! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Shiro giggled and said, "No problem, so…what is the doctor like? I never smelled a fish before…"

"Amazing…he smells like…fish, but also better. But I am a werecat, so fish smell good to me. He may not smell good to…you smell good too…new cologne?" Noririn said as he turned to a blushing Shiro.

Shiro shook his head and said, "no…I always were sea breeze…like usual. I did not over apply…did I?" With his free hand, he checked as his other hand remained with Noririn's…Shiro shrugged and reddened as he continued, "maybe…it is because of yesterday…" He gulped and admitted, "You smell good too…" He moaned and let go of Noririn's hand. His sigh was long as he said, "sorry…"

"After this…will you keep contact with me?" Noririn said with tears streaming down his face. He needed at least one friend after this…he hoped Shiro would say yes, so he could lean and talk to Shiro about the changes after the surgery.

Shiro smiled and nodded. He said, "I would be honored to stay friends with you."

Noririn sat up and said, "Can you do me a favor…"

Shiro turned to a normal shade and nodded. His eyes were so gray…and beautiful…how could Yonekuni ignore this man? Shiro was so kind, respectable and loving…Yonekuni deserved dirt than Shiro's love…

Noririn blushed and hid his face into his hand…_dear Madararui! Do I like another…man? Shiro is Yonekuni's…but he…is touching me…_Shiro removed Norirn's hands as he rubbed his face close to Noririn's. They turned to each other as their mouths touched.

The instant reaction of shivering and gasping happened as both men backed away blushing. Shiro fell backwards as Noririn stared with huge eyes at Shiro. They stared at each other as the touch…so sweet and innocent…made them slowly calm down. Shiro stood and said, "Maybe…I should leave…"

"NO...I wanted to ask you…for a small kiss before Dr. Nisshoku came to take me into the prep room…please…just a small one…" Noririn asked with wanton…as his blushing face did not calm down but his eyes were filled with desire…he wanted a kiss…just one that he could control than being forced on by Kunimasa…Shiro turned and looked at Noririn.

Shiro looked perplexed but also…wanton himself. He too was forced or never saw Yonekuni until Yonekuni wanted to see Shiro. Both men were slightly deprived of their lovers…but Shiro was somewhat patient and adoring compared to Noririn. Noririn wanted space and time with Kunimasa…but the men started at each other even though they were supposed to be tied to other men…Shiro did come closer and placed his mouth over Noririn's once again.

The raw, animalistic emotions were slowly coming out as they embraced closely. Shiro gently snarled and rubbed a little harder…Noririn moaned and wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck. They sucked, rubbed and moaned into the kiss…they kept coming back for more as Shiro slowly climbed on top of Noririn. Noririn did not beg for an end…instead, he laid down more comfortably and allowed Shiro to touch him…

Shiro rubbed Noririn's body slowly as his mouth licked and sucked Noririn's neck. His hands rubbed Noririn's chest and roamed down to his slowly-fertilizing belly…Shiro growled, "I could…save you from this pain…you know…"

Noririn moaned and came to Shiro's mouth for another kiss. They moaned as they embraced deeply. Noririn rubbed Shiro's back as Shiro's legs forced Noririn's apart; he gasped but moaned as Shiro licked his face gently. Noririn moaned and begged, "slowly…please…not too hard…"

Shiro giggled and licked a trail down Noririn's chest as he unbuttoned Noririn's shirt. Noririn moaned and gasped as Shiro's mouth started to lick Noririn's nipple. He sucked and rubbed his hands all over Noririn's body so gently…so passionately…Noririn started to feel hotter and begged, "more…more and more…Shiro…get inside of me!"

Shiro slowly moved down and removed the blanket in between them. His hands slowly removed the pull-up pants and admired Noririn's slowly hardening member. Shiro slowly removed his pants and began to rub his member around Noririn's.

Noririn, at first, blushed and shrieked slightly at the penis touching…but as soon as Shiro's mouth reconnected with his…he accepted the touch as Shiro started to pump his penis into Noririn's anus….Noririn gasped and twitched under Shiro. Shiro moaned and gently continued his pursuit into shoving his member into Noririn.

Shiro kept his pace slow but gentle…he came to Noririn's mouth and kissed him deeply. They wrapped their arms around each other as they rubbed their bodies closer. Shiro moaned and kept pumping…Noririn gasped at every time he felt his own body react at the contact…the pulsing penis in his anus made him incredibly hot and willful…he moaned and grasped Shiro's shoulders. Shiro widened Noririn's legs as he gently pushed Noririn down and placed Noririn's legs on his shoulders. This opened Noririn's opening more for Shiro's member, which Shiro started to pump again…Noririn gasped and released his fear…he wanted it! He wanted Shiro to penetrate him more and more!

Noririn started to feel Shiro's penis hardened more and more inside of his body…the hardening member felt so damn good…but it hurt as well. He gasped, yelped, twisted, and groaned as Shiro just kept coming in for more. Shiro was shoving with such gentle might that Noririn could not help but yelp with desire. His body just gave in as he gasped, "SHIRO! Whoa…MORE!"

Shiro bent down for a deep kiss as Noririn removed Shiro's buttoned shirt. Noririn removed his mouth from Shiro's as he licked and sucked Shiro's nipple. Shiro shivered and started to pump again. Noririn fell back and shrieked in desire as Shiro kept pumping a little faster and harder…both men's penises were starting to pulse and harden to the max…

Noririn felt his body mold into Shiro's pumping as he held the headboard to stop Shiro's movement into the wall. He moaned, gasped, and reddened at his own passion…he yelped and begged, "harder…more, more, and more! Shiro!"

Shiro howled and kept going as their souls started to appear…Noririn's ears and tail came as Shiro's did as well. Their mouths reconnected when Shiro gave a final shove…

Noririn stiffened and felt some liquid come into him…he wrapped his arms fully around Shiro as Shiro placed his full weight on Noririn. Their bodies shivered at the peak of their sexual arousal…Noririn gasped when he came too. Shiro giggled as he went down and licked Noririn's come with desire and hunger…he moaned and his hands rubbed Shiro's head to goad him on…

Shiro sucked his final taste and came back to Noririn's mouth. At first, Noririn was disgusted at the idea, but Shiro's gentle glance and advancing mouth…Noririn accepted the kiss, and they rubbed each other…Shiro's penis was still emitting liquid and pulsing inside of Noririn…he did not care as they rubbed, moaned and kissed deeply. Shiro rubbed his body all over Noririn's as Noririn gasped and licked Shiro's neck. Their mouths reconnected again as the door slowly opened…

They blushed and stopped. Their bodies stalled in mid-passion as the doctor said, "I believe the surgery is canceled today, correct? I hope the child will keep you two together than forcing this kind of surgery. I hate to admit it but the pregnancy is so much better for the Madararui than the removal of the organs…so a new werecat. I will be happy to see this child. Tell me when the child will be born, okay?"

Both men stared at each other…Noririn no longer smelled the doctor's wonderful smell…he smelled the raw, heat, and sexual smell of Shiro now…his eyes enlarged as he limped away from Shiro's embrace. Shiro removed his member from Noririn and sat up.

The doctor said, "well, good day you two. Good luck with your pregnancy, but remember…one time is not enough to make a baby. It also could be but…we shall see. I will send Dr. Daen to see the mother soon. Until then, my name is Dr. Nisshoku and if there is anything else you need…I will be in the rental office for another few hours. Good day." The door closed as both men just stalled in breathing and stared at each other.

Noririn sat up and looked down…he gasped at the mess of blood and white liquid…he felt his middle and looked back to Shiro. Shiro's eyes were on the same point and returned to Noririn's…they gasped for breath and just stared at each other in disbelief…Noririn could only smell Shiro…the raw heat was making him yearn for more, but his heart and mind…was twisted and confused on what just happened. They had sex! He had sex with Shiro! He had deep, penetrating, and maybe…baby making sex with Shiro! What will happen next? Was Noririn pregnant?

Shiro gulped and opened his mouth…nothing came out. He turned away and put his head into his hands. He shivered as he slowly and clearly said, "oh my god…Noririn…I am so sorry…I am so sorry…God! I do not know what to do! I…am so sorry…Whatever happens…please, tell me. I need to know if…you are pregnant or not…okay?"

Noririn curled into a ball and shivered. His hands embraced his middle as he started to imagine if Shiro did get him pregnant…what about their lovers? Kunimasa…he would destroy Shiro…Yonekuni…would either be pleased or hide his emotion…Hidekuni would either laugh or gasp…but Noririn started to imagine nine months…with Shiro's child! This was a nightmare! He closed his eyes and hoped that it was a nightmare….he closed them so hard that tears slipped down his cheeks. He wanted to wake up and realize the surgery was coming! His freedom was coming, painfully, but he would no longer be hunted for sex…

"Noririn…I am so sorry…" Shiro said in a choked voice as he sat in the chair away from Noririn. Shiro slowly sobbed and recovered his body as Noririn opened his eyes away from Shiro…

_This is real…oh my god…this is REALITY! I just had sex! And…did we make a baby? Wait! I am on my menstruation cycle, right! Sex cannot get me pregnant now…right…right? No…_Noririn remembered his sex education classes and his parents' embarrassing lessons about sex…_menstruation cycle or not…Shiro could have…made a baby…he could have…_He held his middle tightly and sobbed.

Shiro stalled for a moment and continued to sob. Both men sobbed at the action but also the future…they did not know what the future brought…but only Noririn's body could be the determiner of that…

A/N: So fans…of both Sex Pistols and this newly created couple…what do you say? I am open to allowing a baby to be created in Shiro's name or not. I will think about it, but if a fan would like to see Shiro as Noririn's new lover, say so! If not, say so too! I would like to hear from the fans! Because this day will be remembered by both men…but a baby? Fans unite: yes or no?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: The Return of Goda

_Man, I am a sucker! No, an idiot! No, pond scum! No even worse…I am going to a country where nearly a hundred people hate my guts enough to kill, dissect, impregnate, or throw me into a pit…WHY AM I BACK? I blame Mio….I blame MIO! Darn kid…of course, I would get attached to this darn teenager! All he had to do is look at me with those eyes…just like Akihiko's…and I remember, hurt and obey….damn. Double damn, TRIPLE DAMN! I hate myself now…_These thoughts rang in Goda's head as the plane gently landed in Narita Airport. Mio smirked and kept to himself. Goda was gripping a piece of paper that told the movies for the flight….he was deeply afraid. Not of Akihiko or any of the players of the Uke Trade-Off…those men were mice compared to the cats…the Hunassha, the forefathers, and Mavro…All three branches of the Hunassha including the new brat to-become-the-mafia-boss…Goda was on edge the entire time while packing and on the flight. Of course, he was told days before that these people were in Japan…by Conto and the duo.

Goda had a deep feeling that the players were watched other than by Settori and his brother. He told Conto, not only to stay in Japan with Aikawa, but to stay to watch the players. Good thing…Conto did not take long to see Kurt, Tilly, and a few new members of the Hunassha entering Marukawa Publishing Company…actually, Conto told him recently this Hunassha member was there since the beginning of the game…some new editor assistant called Benedict Arnold Parjure. Even worse than that, Benedict worked under Aikawa…which lead to Conto…which led back to Goda.

He moaned and stood as he followed Mio to his certain doom. Goda was certain that the Hunassha was going to catch him this time…nine years…he had ran, hid his name, and disguised himself to stay away from this mafia organization. Goda put on sunglasses, which probably did not hide the fact he still had the famous Taka light hair, while both men walked into the lobby of the airport filled with people. Goda kept an eye out for anyone he recognized…but his eyes enlarged at the sight before him. Instead of friend or foe, Shinobu walked to Goda and Mio.

Shinobu said, "Are you trying to ruin your eyesight before old age? Take those things off."

Goda snarled, "Is my sunglasses bothering you? So sorry, but I refuse to remove them for a whiney child like you. What are you doing here?"

Shinobu snarled, "I am leaving in ten minutes."

Goda blinked and said, "Well, have a nice trip." He urged Mio ahead of him as Shinobu continued, "I might not come back…thanks to you."

He stalled and said, "I did nothing that your relationship that you two did not already do, Shinobu. Miyagi and you were a joke to love…just get over it and—"

Nearly in a flash, Shinobu raced to Goda and raised his arm in anger. Goda moaned and shoved Mio away before the blow hit his face…yet again, Goda refused to block or hit back any of the players from his game.

Shinobu snarled, "Take it back!" His face was twisted with pain, rage and glared into Goda's face.

Goda's sunglasses broke and slipped off his face. He felt slight swelling on his right cheek where Shinobu hit him, but he said, "Never."

Shinobu curled his fists and said, "Then I will make you take it back!" He prepared to hit Goda again but stalled…but in actuality, his arm was held back by one of the duo, Keikoz Pen.

Her face was calm, but her eyes were enraged. She said very calmly, "get on your plane if you wish to see your family again. Good bye, boy." She shoved him away as she turned to Goda with a friendly smirk.

Goda moaned and said, "I did not want your interference, Pen-san."

Pen-san said, "Please, you were never a fighter…so that is why you hired others to fight for you. Who is the kid?" She stared at Mio as Mio did the same.

Pen-san was a mother of the other member of the duo…but her body and face, most people would never consider her for a second to be a mother. Her face was soft, mark less from battles, and light make-up was applied to her eye lids. Always a shade of green…she never explained why, but she loved green. Her hair was loosely worn around her face, which shown the brilliant face she own and how well she took care of herself. She owned many hair colors in the years she worked for Goda, but she consistently picked blonde for a hair color. This time her hair was a dark strawberry blonde with one green streak on the left side of her face. Her dark amber eyes were narrowed in confusion at Mio. Her body was fitted into a tight tube top with embellished straps and the fabric stayed on top of her toned stomach; her lower end was covered by hip-hugging leather jeans and cowboy boots. Always compared to a hooker or teenager…her fighting style always saved her from unwanted touching. She was hell on wheels…just like her partner who was actually her teenage daughter, which the teen was not seen. Goda knew she was here since mother and daughter were never too far apart.

Mio said, "I am a friend of Goda's. Who are you?"

She still showed little emotion to Mio, but she said, "Pen-san."

Mio gulped and said, "Nice to meet you."

Goda smirked at Mio. _The kid is too damn good…he found me in Hong Kong, he know his limits with my associates, and he uses simple tactics to convince people to agree with him. Brilliant…but I hope he can stay away from my family…the Hunassha would have a field day with him. Mio would be prime for any new member…young, innocent, tactician, and being a Usami also is a huge factor as well. I will not allow it. _He said to Mio, "why don't you go to school? I will handle the bags and other things. I will see you later, okay?"

Mio sighed and said, "Are you sure? I really wanted to see you talk to Akihiko."

Goda giggled and said, "Do not worry. I will see Akihiko tonight while you are home. I just need to talk to Pen-san for a moment. Have a nice day." He tried to look innocent, but he knew Pen-san was a very bad sign…he needed Mio gone before anything strange happened.

But Mio was not stupid; he said "I am staying." He crossed his arms and glared at Pen-san.

_Yet again, the child is too damn good for himself…WHY ME?_ Goda moaned this in his mind as he turned to Pen-san for help.

She looked pissed off and came closer to Mio. Pen-san whispered, "Kid, I want to tell you a little story…okay? I am not a hooker, bitch, or anything that you can ignore if you see me. I am an assassin, a fully trained assassin, which can kill your sorry ass in broad daylight without any worries from the government. I have legal immunities in this country and several others, so if Goda says disappear; I take that as two different orders. One, you walk away or two…I kill you, quickly and silently, which do you prefer?"

Mio looked extremely threatened and turned to Goda. Goda said, "Go, please." The teen turned back to Pen-san as she smirked and said, "ten seconds…ten…nine…eight…" Mio gulped and ran away from Pen-san.

Pen-san sighed and said, "what is whit you? I leave you alone for a few weeks, yet you find a few more stray puppies. Can you restrain your kindness for a few years, please! I have enough shit to watch because you like too much…"

Goda came to her and rubbed her face. He said, "Pen-san, please. I care for you too, you know."

She smiled and said, "It is a shame you do not love me…like you used to." Her head turned to his hand and rubbed against it.

Goda said, "we are not the same…you love me as your boss. Not as a partner that can be equal in love, power and emotions. Please calm yourself; are you here to tell me something or to reminisce about our previous relationship?"

Pen-san straightened up as Goda retracted his hand, and she said, "Right, sorry…I do adore the past with you in it. Maybe, I should date someone else…"

Goda snickered and said, "Yes, you should. Your daughter is blooming into a woman too, so soon enough you could be alone. You need someone who can satisfy you deeper than I did." They turned to the exit and walked towards it; they came to Conto and a limo.

Conto was dressed normally as he smirked at Goda. He moved forwarded and hugged Goda. He said, "Dear god, you shouldn't of come…but dear me, I have missed you so damn much. How are you?"

Goda cuddled into Conto's embrace and said, "Tired, angry, and just…lost." He moaned into Conto's shoulder and continued, "What else have you found out?"

Conto quickly pushed Goda into the car as Pen-san and Conto followed in. The limo moved forward as all three people got comfortable. Pen-chan went to her mother as the pair hugged and smirked at each other.

Pen-chan looked exactly like her mother from head to toe, just younger. She wore tight clothes, had a few earrings and a belly ring. Her nose ring always stuck out to Goda, for he moaned at her to remove it constantly. She wore a small diamond on her nostril, but she kept it on in spite of Goda's constant whining. She turned to Goda and said, "Welcome back, boss."

Goda snarled, "you got caught…I heard."

Pen-chan had a very annoying habit to tap her index fingers as she looked away. She said, "I…thought I could handle him…right, Mom?"

Pen-san sighed and said, "I am sorry, sir. She was close to getting a bug on…" She gulped and finished, "Kurt."

Goda's eyes enlarged as he growled, "what did I say to you two? The bugs are not toys! Especially not to be placed on Bullmus's men…dear god, you could have been killed, Suru-chan."

Pen-chan shivered at her real name and looked at Goda in the eyes. Her teenage face was set as she said, "I could have handled him! He was…fast…I never fought someone so fast…" She played with her fingers again and looked away.

Goda crossed his arms and snarled, "You are sixteen, not a super hero. Do not test my brother or his men. Understand? Next time you see Kurt or any of the Hunassha…run like your ass is on fire. Forget the bugs or information. Kurt is none of your concern."

"But next time—" Suru-chan yelped and stared at Goda. She stalled at Goda's flashing stare and turned away again.

Goda said, "Keikoz, be sure you too stay away from the Hunassha. The duo needs to stay together, understand?"

Pen-san snarled, "So, you expect the duo to believe that Conto can handle the Hunassha on his own? Please…Goda?"

Goda was staring at Conto as he said, "new suit…from Aikawa?"

Conto smirked as his face paled. He started to strip as Pen-san slapped a hand on her daughter's face. Suru-chan snarled, but her mother kept her face covered as Conto stripped to his underwear.

Goda snarled when Conto found a bug on his pant's tag…a small microchip no bigger than a finger nail, which lied near his butt the entire time…Goda said, "remove it, now."

The limo stopped as Goda stopped breathing. Everyone slowly got their weapons out: Conto had his wire, Keikoz had her sewing needles, and Suru had her mini hammer. Goda kept very still as he pulled out his throwing daggers. They all waited while barely breathing when two sets of feet came to the window. One person came to the window and tapped on the tinted window…they could not see in or out…so this person had to be either a cop or a Hunassha member. Everyone on the car remained silent as the person knocked again.

"Relax, this could be a friend of ours…" Conto whispered; but Kurt's voice called, "open the window…Goda, Hetzumi."

Goda snarled at Conto and opened the window to Kurt and Tilly. Both Hunassha members smirked at Goda as Tilly said, "damn! What did you do to your pretty little face?"

Kurt said, "So, we meet again…Hetzumi-chan. You look the same as before, but a tad bit older. How unfortunate you had to go through plastic surgery to keep us away?"

"Do I look like I went through plastic surgery? I refuse to change my face, for I was being hunted for a silly premonition." Goda said simply as he hid the daggers in the shadows of the window.

Kurt stiffened and said, "Well, the rumors do fly…why don't you and your friends put the weapons away. Remember one the vital thing that kept me alive…your brother enjoys my victories too much. I knew you would come back. So, my patience and bugs worked well. I would like to thank Conto and Suru for the information about you. They were very verbal about some of your whereabouts and your current target…Usami, Akihiko. Also, Mio Allens and Misaki Takahashi are friends of yours. How adorable…you think you could sneeze in this country without me or the forefathers finding out? The forefathers knew your return the moment you decided to play chess with these three couples…What is your purpose with these men? To teach the meaning of homosexuality…" He snorted and continued, "You are a woman, Hetzumi. Maybe you have a troublesome bottom, but you are woman through and through. Get out of the car, so we can talk properly."

Goda said, "I escaped your strong hold on two different reasons, Kurt. Also, I intend to keep escaping your strong hold like I did before…your eyes only deceived you for ten minutes, but it was enough time to run away…nine years. You have failed catching me for nine years…I am shocked you are still alive with this failure. Bullmus is getting soft."

Kurt snarled as he pointed his Mauser "BYF 42" pistol at Goda's face. The black pistol was small but the bullets killed enough innocent people to say so. He snarled, "I have proven my worth to your fucking brother enough times over to get whatever mission I want…I live only to serve him until my wish is fulfilled. You have been a thorn in my side for years since you left. The constant failure has made the cows lose their prestige in the Hunassha and the forefathers' eyes. I refuse to let you go even if you trick me again; I am twenty times stronger than before…try me. What is your secret weapon to be rid of me?"

Goda slowly tossed his daggers away and said, "you know my first escape option: running. I have many ways to run by water, air, land, and in the dark…but by best method is only known to a few people. I rather not show you right now…"

Kurt loaded the gun and said, "Test me, Hetzumi…I dare you. I want to destroy your ass than let you live, but the Hunassha will destroy you better than this little bullet. Common girl, make me suffer."

Goda looked directly into Kurt's dark green eyes and said, "If you insist…Frigtitus, frigidus vestitus homo, servo meus anima!" Goda's voice slowly lowered and echoed when he spoke in the different language.

Kurt stalled and turned. The wind started to swell and pick up speed as the car was being lifted into the air. Kurt and Tilly were tossed back as the window was rolled up by no one in the car. As a light blue cloud appeared in front of Goda, the cloud said, "servo tu iterum, Erus?"

Goda said, "Ita, Frigtitus."

Everyone in the car stared at the cloud as gun shots were fired outside. None of the bullets came into the car, but the bullets flew in different directions than hitting the car…the cloud moaned and continued, "renovo locatio?"

Goda gulped as his right wrist started to burn slightly. He remembered the pain he endured for this escape plan, but he had to use this…he said, "ita…exiguitas…"

The cloud laughed and said, "omnia vel nemo…Erus." The car started to fall; the passengers grabbed the closest thing to them as Goda moaned.

He felt his wrist burning with the old contract as the pain began to get stronger. Goda knew that this would not work unless he agreed to it…but he knew also agreeing meant trouble as well. He sighed and said in the echoed voice, "congruo…"

They heard screaming outside the car but slowly the car was lifted again. The car began to spin counterclockwise as the passengers screamed and held on. Goda did not have too…the blue cloud surrounded his body and protected him as the pain continued to burn on his right wrist.

The mark that took nine years to disappear…he almost be rid of that little man, but like the little man said, "one taste of magic, and you will always keep coming back. I will wait for you, Erus." The mark were Viking runes combined to symbolize their contract: the X was a sign of partnership, a tipping right table meant strength, a single flag meant joy, M for movement, a pointed R for journey, and a sideways hour glass for breakthrough. All the runes were in a small circle on the pressure point of Goda's right wrist, and six small bands of each rune encircled his wrist. This was their contract…both Goda and the little man had the same mark. If Goda called for the little man's help, the mark would instantly appear also the pain…the deep, stinging, burning and painful sensation on his wrist came to the surface. _Sometimes…I wish I was born an idiot…I would be free of this curse mark…_

The car was gently placed on the ground as the passengers slowly calmed down. The duo stared at each other then they turned to Conto. Conto moaned and said, "what just…Goda, your hand! It's blue!"

Goda paled and moaned deeply as his right wrist kept burning and actually turning a powder blue…the magic was swirling, swelling and making his wrist look like oxygen was disappearing. Far from the truth, the magic was just making pain and replacing the mark Goda tried so hard to remove.

Conto moved forward, but the blue cloud made a barrier in between Goda and Conto. The blue cloud snarled, "sojourn procul, mortalis!" The blue cloud sparkled as Conto and the duo fell asleep…the reason why Goda never had anyone question about this mark or how he escaped. Also, why Kurt did not remember Goda leaving…this little man had this forgetting spell that seeing the cloud sparkle made anyone forget the moment the magic happened. Of course, Goda never forgot. He had to endure the pain and wait for the magic to calm down…but it was not. The little man had to be rid of all the on-lookers, which had to be a few people including Kurt and Tilly.

The pain slowly calmed down as Goda moaned and stared at his wrist…the mark was making his skin pulse as the blue glow slowly dimmed down. The mark was burned with the little man's magic years ago, but the mark never changed from the moment it was placed on Goda's wrist.

The little man said through his cloud, "well…nine years and you have asked for my help. What do I owe the honor?"

"Asshole…do you have to hurt me every time I ask for help…" Goda panted and held his wrist to his chest. The pain just kept pulsing as the mark solidifies into his skin. He had to hide the mark again by either using the little man's magic or cover-up. Goda continued, "I only need this one time…so—" He yelped and stiffened as the mark clenched tightly onto his wrist.

The little man laughed and said, "excuse me, what did I say before? I was only giving you one chance for freedom, yet you ask me again to save your ass from Kurt. This time, I refuse to allow you to cast the mark off. Besides, you knew from the start…the mark is permanent. You can hide it all you want, forget me, or even not use magic for nine years, which you did. But I will always be waiting since I am your servant and master. Remember our contract, Erus? I would help and obey you if…"

Goda moaned and said, "Never shall I repeat those words….AHHHH!" His wrist turned red as the little man said, "say the words…I have no problem making you a one handed man…" Goda snarled and tried to resist the magic pulsing, but he leaned back as he said, "I need to use magic and be prepared to help you with any human issue you possess."

The little man snickered and said, "good girl, and if I may say so…I have missed your intelligence. Not many Hunassha have possessed your great strength of mind nor proved me wrong. Of course, Strike Butcher is extremely pissed off with your knowledge of stealing my powers. I rather enjoy his temper about this issue, but enough about that…How shall I serve you now? The last time you used my powers was quite limited, and I refuse to be just a mere memory. Use my powers, Hetzumi."

Goda's wrist slowly steamed and the normal human color came back; but this time…the runes remained on his skin etched like a tattoo with small blue dots around the main runes. He moaned and started to rub his wrist; not because he wanted to rub the mark off, but because the pain still make his skin and blood around his wrist pulse. His pain just originated on his wrist, but his body felt slightly weaker from trying to resist the little man. He said, "What can I use you for? I work as a phone executive…I have no need for a magic man…"

The little man said, "Use your imagination; you were always good for that. As I will speak you soon, I will promise you that." The cloud disappeared as Goda moaned again. He pulled his coat sleeve over his new mark as another knock at the window happened.

Goda sat up and turned. The little man did not…bring him to the forefathers, right? He gulped and turned to his unconscious partners. They were out for another few minutes or so. He grabbed his dagger and slowly rolled down the window. The dagger slipped from his fingers when he stared at the man before his window…it was Misaki.

Misaki blinked and said, "Goda…Goda…is that…you?"

Goda just stared and wondered…how did the little man know that Goda was thinking in the back of his mind of Misaki…also, how much does Kurt and the Hunassha know about Goda now? He sighed and said, "Hello, Misaki."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Emotions Revival

Misaki just stood and stared at Goda for a good three minutes. He could believe his walk to school would bring Goda here…before him…feet from his brother's apartment. His heart raced, his pulse quickened, and he breathed heavily. He started to remember the emotions, the kisses and his red eyes…Goda's maroon eyes were always on Misaki's mind as they now stared in his. Misaki felt like he was either going to faint or rush in for a kiss. The emotions made his face flush, which this motion made him spun away.

Goda giggled and came out of the car. He said, "How are you?"

Misaki gulped and said, "Fine…going to college…but…"

Goda said, "Need a ride?"

Misaki spun back and said, "No! I…can…walk…classes…tests and…" He came closer to Goda and planted a kiss on Goda's lips. He reddened at his own reaction and spun away again. He mumbled, "Sorry…I…am…Goda…"

Goda wrapped his arms around Misaki and said, "Don't be…I am sorry…"

"For what?" Misaki asked as he leaned back to see Goda's face. Goda looked at Misaki as they just blushed at each other. They parted and turned away from each other.

Goda said, "The game…you and Akihiko…broke up, right?"

Misaki sighed as he tried to keep calm. His heart was racing…he was happier than he had been in days. Goda was back…he said, "things happen that you cannot stop…it is not your fault."

Goda sighed and said, "I did not mean to hurt you…or anyone…I am such an idiot! I should have never come…Misaki. I am sorry."

Misaki turned and said, "I am glad you came! You made two weeks interesting."

Goda giggled and turned back to Misaki. He said, "Well, it was somewhat fun. But Misaki, I would understand if you hate me. I have not been fair to anyone…please do not pity me. I do not deserve it."

Misaki came closer and said, "never mind the past…please tell me you are here for a little longer than ten days. I have missed you so much…Goda." He gently grabbed Goda's face and kissed his mouth fully.

Goda stalled but their tongues started to rub…they drove into the same madness that happened nearly two months ago. They wrapped their arms around each other as they allowed their eyes to close. Misaki enveloped Goda into a deep embrace as Goda rubbed Misaki's shoulders to goad him on. They slowly sucked and rubbed into each other. Their slow motion made each man's body beg for more and continue on. They moaned into each touch as a man said, "Well, a morning walk can be so fruitful."

Both Misaki and Goda stopped as they turned to the speaker. Akihiko stood before them as he looked on with some interest; he said, "Are you finished or need more time? I can wait." Goda and Misaki looked at each other as they parted. Misaki said, "don't tell me…you told Akihiko that you were coming back into town, did you?"

Goda fixed his hair and said, "of course, I had to return Mio to Japan." He turned to Akihiko and said, "He should be in school…by now."

"He isn't." Akihiko snarled as he came closer to Goda and said, "He came to the apartment looking extremely harassed. Do you mind explaining why?"

Goda sighed and said, "Mio got in the path of one of my associates…she does not like new guys well."

Akihiko sighed and said, "No classes today, Misaki?"

Misaki just stared at the pair of them in wonder. Who did he love more? Goda…had his red eyes, fantastic kiss, and the overall feeling Goda gave Misaki. The feelings of warmth, love and respect. Usagi gave Misaki…forced love, but protection. Also those darn books and his unnecessary touching…but also Misaki sometimes allowed the touching to happen. Goda was his size more…Usagi was a few feet taller…Goda was dressed as nice as Usagi, but which one? He moaned as both men said, "Misaki?"

Misaki stood straighter and said, "yes?"

Goda giggled as Usagi smirked. Usagi said, "Common, I have a taxi waiting. Let's go to my apartment and talk about this."

Misaki turned to the limo and said, "what about your—" The limo moved away as Goda said, "do not worry, I do not mind taxis. Are you going to class or coming with us?"

Usagi said, "Common, one day of hooky will not kill you. Let's go." He took both men's hands and dragged them after him. He took them around the corner in front of Takahiro's apartment, and the taxi sat there waiting for the passengers. Usagi opened the door as Goda entered.

Misaki waited and looked at Usagi. He opened and closed his mouth. The words would not come as Usagi said, "Get in…we all need to talk about this."

Usagi smiled and said, "I did miss you…Misaki."

Misaki slightly smiled too and said, "Yes…it has been a long few weeks, hasn't it?"

Usagi shook his head and said, "Get in, college brat."

Misaki snorted, "I am not a college brat!" He entered the taxi as Usagi entered and closed the door. Usagi told the driver directions as the car moved ahead.

No one spoke as the taxi brought them to Akihiko's apartment. Goda quickly paid the driver and got out. Usagi got out the other door and argued about the bill. Goda snickered and refuted that he needed to pay the bill. Misaki came out as the taxi left.

"You are such a pain…get inside." Goda crossed his arms and glared at Akihiko.

Usagi blinked and said, "what is up with you…you seem…different."

Goda's brows rose as he said, "do I? Maybe because it has been forty-something days since we seen each other. I have not changed that much. Misaki, coming?" He smirked at Misaki with a brighter smile than before…

Misaki smiled back and followed both men into Akihiko's door. Usagi typed the password as they went into a sweet smelling apartment. Mio hooted at Goda and Misaki as he said, "hungry, I made some treats!"

Goda giggled and said, "Starved."

Misaki smirked and said, "yeah, me too."

Usagi said, "Hopefully some editable food than just sweets, right?"

Mio slapped a hand to his heart and moaned, "Akihiko, I have fed you for days and you dare to insult my cooking!" He lowered to the floor dramatically and said, "All that toil…and you ask is it editable? I will never feel the urge to cook again unless you eat my treats with a smile…go on…I need to hear compliments to save my soul…"

Usagi snarled, "You are lucky you live here! I do not need this…what is this?" He came to the cooling food as he picked up a small dessert that looked like a white cupcake without the frosting.

Mio moaned, "Cheese cake…homemade…" He moaned and watched Akihiko through his hands.

Misaki snickered since he knew Akihiko hated sweets…of course, he ate Misaki's food without complaint, but Mio was not going to—Akihiko ate it…as he smiled and said, "It's good." He took another one and sat down on the couch to eat it.

Mio sat up and said, "See! I am a cooking genius! I am going to be the best some day, but you always knock down sweets. Why?"

Akihiko stiffened and said, "I just do not like sweets, but this is good…" He finished his cheese cake and took out a cigarette to smoke silently.

Mio snarled and took one. He sat on the second couch as he ate his treat.

Goda and Misaki took one as they sat separately. Goda sat beside Mio, and Misaki gave some distance between Akihiko and him. Akihiko snickered and turned to Misaki; he said," You did miss me…ah, Misaki."

Misaki snarled at Usagi as he ate his cupcake and gulped with a smirk. It was good…creamy and filling entered his mouth. The thick, milky top with a chewy cookie on the bottom…each bite was so good that Misaki took small bites to enjoy the dessert. He finished and said, "Wow…that was good. Mio, we might have to have a dessert competition some time."

Mio giggled and said, "I hope so! Akihiko has nonstop told me about your cooking sometimes. I was wondering if your cooking was better than mine."

Misaki smirked and slightly blushed. He said, "I am not that good…" He could not look at Usagi since he seen in the corner of his eyes Usagi staring at him. Misaki still felt the same uneasy but soothing feeling around Usagi. Even for the time apart, Misaki missed this feeling…even though he still was confused about his feelings towards Goda.

Goda finished and said, "Yummy! I forgot what cheese cake tasted like…it has been a long time since I had a piece."

Mio said, "You lived at America?"

"Yes, a few years. My family...well, too long of a story to explain. So, Akihiko…what are we going to discuss? We did discuss plenty on the phone." Goda said while he got more comfortable on the couch.

Akihiko crossed his limbs and said, "We discussed nothing. So, what are your plans now with us? You must have a plan of some sort, don't you?"

Goda blinked and said, "Not really. I only planned the two weeks and the ending. I did not expect either of you to ever want to see me again."

Misaki said, "didn't you miss us—er—me?" He blushed as he kept his eyes on the floor away from Usagi.

Goda snickered and said, "Yes, I missed you all. But, I will move on. Everyone on this earth meets and leaves for a time. I just need to know if there is anything else you need from me before I leave for good."

"Where will you go?" Akihiko, Misaki and Mio said at once.

Goda's eyes enlarged at their expressions and their stares at him. He slowly said, "Away…I need to go…away from it all. Besides, I—"

"Afraid to stay?" Akihiko exhaled his little drug.

"Why Goda? Why can't you stay? I would miss you…" Mio said.

"Explain to us why you cannot stay." Misaki asked as he stared with concern to Goda. Goda's expression was not depression but some fear was there…but why? He had the urge to protect Goda from anything that would hurt…he looked down. What was Goda to him? They only kissed a half dozen times, no sex, and a few deep conversations…they could be considered friends than anything else. But Misaki felt more emotional attachment to Goda than friendship…the torture of not seeing him then a kiss and disappear again…it would rip Misaki apart. No, he had to say…which he did, "Goda, I missed you a lot when you left."

Everyone turned to Misaki as the room silenced. Misaki gulped and looked down as he blushed. Akihiko smoked and turned to his ex lover. Mio breathed in and out as Goda finally said, "I understand Misaki…I really do."

Misaki looked up and said, "What are your feelings towards me?"

Goda said honestly, "confusion, attraction, slight sexual arousal, and possible friendship. But other than that…I do not know you."

Misaki smiled and said, "I want to know you too."

Goda sighed and said, "I am a mess, literary and figuratively. Do you really want to understand me?"

Misaki and Mio said as one, "more than anything."

Goda turned to both men, but he stared at Akihiko. He said, "Well…what about you?"

"I…missed you too." Akihiko admitted through the smoke.

Goda stood and moaned. He said, "Look Usamis and Misaki, please understand this. I did not play this game for making friends or to make people fall in love with me. I played to destroy Akihiko and for my godson's wishes, that is all. I do not need or deserve your pity. Please…flame, destroy, and yell at me. I deserve it…" He turned and moaned deeply again.

Misaki said, "I would never hate you."

"Please, the dagger thing. You cannot forget that Misaki." Goda said without turning.

Misaki stiffened and said, "you were upset…Miyagi provoked you so you reacted…badly, but that is not you. You are so much—"

"MISAKI! You make me sound like…a fallen angel…god, just stop it." Goda spun and interrupted Misaki. He looked defeated and upset…he continued, "I…am not who you think I am."

"Who are you, explain it to me. I will always listen." Misaki said gently.

Goda stared at Misaki with new eyes…confusion and anger was mixed into his red eyes. He said, "Are you even listening to me? Just insult me and I will go."

"Go where?" Akihiko asked.

"Anywhere but here." Goda said in defeat and threw his hands in the air. He walked to the door and held the handle. He just stood there…as he waited. He said, "Well, anything else?"

"I want you to stay." Akihiko said as he stood to receive a blushing Goda. He took Goda to sit in between Misaki and him.

"You cannot be serious…Akihiko, I kissed Misaki…I almost tempted him into sex…you trust me here…" Goda said utterly flabbergasted and turned red.

Akihiko crushed his cigarette and said, "Remember I said I would spend my money on sex toys? Well, Misaki would not play with me, so…Goda, do you want to try them?"

Goda snorted and laughed. He laughed with his whole heart as Misaki reddened. Misaki snarled, "of course I would not—Mio! We have a teenager in the house! How could you say that in front of Mio?"

Akihiko and Goda laughed harder as Mio snickered, "I know what sex toys are…my late boyfriend had one…a dildo."

Akihiko fell back on the couch and laughed harder. Goda's mouth dropped and said, "Adam did not! How…oh my…" Goda laughed just as hard with Akihiko. Misaki's mouth dropped as he slowly said, "What is a dildo?"

Goda and Akihiko howled with laugher. They both crashed to the floor as they kicked their legs into the air. Mio even joined them and laughed. Misaki blushed and whispered, "It's a good question! I never used sex toys so…"

Goda snorted and giggled, "you…never used…sex toys on Misaki? Man, Akihiko…you are slow! You have to educate this little boy into a man! So, what sex palace did you get the sex toys from?"

Akihiko snorted, "Mendacium."

Goda stopped laughing instantly and said, "When did you ask for the shipment? How much did you spent? Akihiko, did you ask for…the express delivery?"

Akihiko and Mio sat up. They stared at Goda as Akihiko said, "why? I asked the shipment to come the usual postage, but it should be here today…why are acting weird about a silly sex toy company?"

Goda stood and said, "I need to see you computer—"

Knock, knock, knock, knock came from the door as all four men turned to the door. Goda sank to the floor and covered his body over Akihiko's; he said "do not open that door."

Akihiko stared at Goda and said, "feeling horny or something? Can it wait? It might be Takahiro or something—"

The knocking occurred again as Goda repeated, "do not open the door!"

Misaki stood and went to the door. He was still very red, but he cleared his voice as his face cooled down a little. He opened the door when Gods tried to warn him not to, but Misaki stalled at the sight he saw after opening the door.

Three teenage boys stood before him: a boy with strawberry pink hair, one with dark brown hair, and the last with long silvery blue hair. Their faces were covered with the baseball caps' shadows, and their little bodies were contained in the company's logo of a plastic dick. The teens chanted, "We are from Mendacium, and we have your order."

Misaki moved as the teens brought in three large boxes baring the symbol of the plastic dick. The silver blue haired blue haired boy stared at Goda for a moment and turned to Misaki. He said, "Will you sign here, please." The boy gave him a pen as Misaki took it—

WHAM! Goda's knife just missed Misaki's hand as Misaki flinched and screamed when he fell to the floor. The pen fell to the floor. The teen boys all turned to Goda as they stared at him. The silver haired one said, "Is there a problem, sir?"

Goda stood and said, "No…let me sign." He went over as he snarled at Misaki. Misaki looked at Goda and almost retorted, but Goda's glare…Misaki felt this was not a good business to be messing with. But why? The teens looked innocent enough…even though their faces were hard to be seen.

Goda signed the mail order as the boys bowed and walked out. He said, "Misaki…next time, listen to me. These sex toy companies can be…lethal when they want to be."

Misaki snarled, "Well next time WARN ME before you cut my hand off!"

Goda smirked and said, "I was an expert dart thrower as a teen. Trust me, if I wanted to cut your hand, I would use my sharper daggers. Those little darts would only cut the top layer of your skin…sorry." He looked at the boxes and reddened at the labels. He stopped at the second box and glared at Akihiko. He said, "are you serious? Do you have any idea what this…plant does?"

Akihiko smiled darkly and said, "That was worth the wait…it should be insightful to watch it being…watered."

Goda moaned deeply as he said, "you are one sick bastard…also those rings! Akihiko, are you trying to kill…wait. Are you and Misaki dating again?"

Akihiko turned to Misaki and said, "Will you have me again? I am sorry that I broke up with you, but I believe we needed the time apart. Please Misaki…I love you more than anything…"

Misaki blushed and he said while standing, "One…condition…"

Akihiko stood and said, "I will slow down the Junai Romantica series."

Misaki said, "Not that."

Akihiko said, "The sex will have to slow down a little…" He turned to Mio as Mio rolled his eyes.

Mio snarled, "oh my god, does my presence really bother you that much? I could move with Hiroki if you two need to fuck."

Misaki shrieked, "not that either!"

Akihiko, Mio and Goda looked at the beet red Misaki. Misaki kicked the ground as he said, "I…want Goda to live with us…"

Akihiko smirked and said, "If Goda wants to stay…"

Goda gasped and said, "Whoa boys, hold the sexual tension! I am a burden, an issue, and so much more! Can you really see us in the same house? Think of Mio here…"

"I would be happy to have you here with us!" Mio said delightedly.

Goda gaped and tried to make an argument. He turned to Misaki as Misaki smiled at Goda with a calmer color. Misaki said, "I want to know you…take care of you…and protect you from the reason you look so scared. Goda, I really care about you. Please stay…I want you to."

Mio said, "Common! It would be fun!"

Akihiko said, "Remember this though…you both owe me a day with the toys if Goda stays." He winked as both Misaki and Goda blushed. They turned back to each other as Misaki took Goda's hands.

Misaki gently kissed Goda's hand and said, "Will you stay with me? We can become closer…either lovers or friends…either way, I want you to stay with me."

Goda just stared at Misaki as Misaki smiled. They slowly hugged each other, and Goda said, "Misaki…I do not want you to hate me…please…let me leave…"

"I will run after you this time." Misaki said as he released Goda. He walked towards Akihiko, but his hand was captured by Goda's hand.

Misaki sighed and said, "Why…why are you stopping me? Don't you want to leave? I will give you a few days' head start and…Goda." He turned to Goda.

Goda's eyes leaked fresh tears as he sobbed, "god dammit, why? Why you? This is not fair! My heart has been broken so many times…Misaki…just let me go…just send me away…please, please, my heart is…Misaki."

Misaki embraced Goda close and rubbed Goda's back. The more they touched…Misaki knew this relationship was going to be deep. Maybe it could blend with Akihiko's…but he just knew if Goda left again. Misaki would run after him than face all those lonely nights again. He was confused about this feeling, but he just knew Goda had to stay. Misaki needed, wanted, and desired Goda in so many ways he could never fully describe.

They kissed each other as Misaki gently rubbed Goda closer to him. Goda wrapped his arms fully around Misaki as they shared another slow kiss. They sucked and rubbed into each other's mouths as they slowly parted. Misaki kissed Goda's tears away and rubbed his face. Goda looked into Misaki's eyes and said, "Misaki…I will stay in one condition…"

Misaki said, "Name it…"

"I want to have sex with Akihiko first." Goda said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Dance with me…

Nowaki giggled as he turned on the radio. He said, "We need to practice before the wedding. Please, dance with me." He held out his hand to Hiroki as Hiroki blushed and turned away.

Hiroki snarled, "We can just skip the waltz…right?" Nowaki came to him and shook his head; he parted Hiroki's arms and slowly led him around the apartment's living room.

Nowaki slowly moved in tune with the gentle music as he said, "Hiro-san…we need to set a date."

Hiroki rolled his eyes and said, "The bill has not been passed yet! What is the point of setting a date if the bill is still in office?"

Nowaki smiled and spun Hiroki. Hiro-san smirked and blushed as Nowaki pulled him back. They gently rocked on the floor as their eyes never left each other's. Hiroki blushed slightly as Nowaki could not stop smiling. They got a little closer as Nowaki leaned in to kiss Hiroki's brow.

Hiroki moaned in anguish and said, "Someday…I will show you manners…but…"

Nowaki laughed and said, "oh Hiro-san, never change…my beloved."

Hiroki blushed even redder but his eyes remained locked onto Nowaki's. His brown eyes… were so naturally brown and beautiful that Nowaki could never find a better brown to suit his lover. Hiroki was perfect in every shape, emotion and reaction. Nowaki just loved him the way he was and will always since this is why he wanted to marry him.

Nowaki said, "So, can we talk about the wedding for a little while? Please, I cannot hold in the emotions I feel! We are getting married…this is amazing feeling…" He smiled and closed his eyes as Hiroki came closer.

He stopped moving as Hiroki said, "you fool…keep going." Hiroki wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck as Nowaki wrapped his arms around Hiroki's waist. They continued their waltz as Nowaki opened his eyes to a very red Hiroki. Their eyes remained focused on each other's facial expressions as they smiled and just danced to the gentle melody on the radio.

Nowaki said, "Well…any ideas?"

Hiroki blinked and said, "What?"

Nowaki giggled and said, "the wedding…any ideas?"

Hiroki snarled, "I refuse to wear a dress…"

Nowaki smiled gently and kissed Hiroki's brow again. He whispered, "I would be happy with anything you wear…even jeans and a tee shirt…I will wait for you beside the court justice and accept you into my family gladly. My love…"

Hiroki sighed and said, "a tux…obviously…and a court justice? Why not a priest?"

Nowaki said, "Are you religious?"

Hiroki snarled, "no…not really…just…do you want traditional or not?"

Nowaki laughed and said, "Either way, I am happy that you are going along with this…I would marry you on a skyscraper, a church, a court house, or here…I just want to marry you."

"Why…what does this prove?" Hiroki asked.

Nowaki smiled and said, "that we are united under one name…forever bonded as one…and just…we have been together like a married couple for a long time. But that is not a reason, not a moment has been wasted in the eight years we have been together."

Hiroki said, "Then why?"

Nowaki said, "Stability. We will have more stability as a married couple, for the children we adopt or least on paper…the Kusama Adoption office was looking at my credentials and said two single men was not their ideal home life. But they were considering a married couple as a better candidate than two single men."

Hiroki sighed and said, "Let me guess…you have a kid picked out?"

Nowaki sighed happily and said, "Yes…three children."

Hiroki stalled as they stopped. He snarled, "three…THREE! One, two, three…you cannot be serious! Nowaki, I was an only child…I have no idea who to—"

Nowaki kissed Hiroki as they rubbed their mouths closely. Hiroki dragged Nowaki closer as Nowaki rubbed Hiroki's body. They moaned as their bodies shivered in desire…the memory of sex and kissing always made them a little more crazier. Nowaki slowly parted Hiroki's legs as he rubbed his leg under Hiroki's penis. Hiroki leaned back and yelped in pleasure.

Hiroki moaned and said, "You…answer me. How come three children?"

Nowaki hugged Hiroki close and said, "they are siblings…I could not part them…they need a good and stable home. The girl is healthy but…her brothers are in the intensive care units at my work."

Hiroki moaned, "Two sick kids are not cheap."

Nowaki said, "If they were related to me, the rates might go down a little. The older brother is very sick…the younger is getting better, but he still has issues with digestion. I am trying to figure out the problem but…the boy is not responding well. We had to place him under a heart monitor, feeding tube and keep a close watch on him."

Hiroki shivered and said, "if that is the younger, what about the older?"

"The older brother has lost consciousness and is completely covered in tubing. Some of the doctors feel the older brother may not survive much longer…" Nowaki sighed sadly as they continued dancing. He also said, "The orphanage cannot afford the boys' medical bills so…I have been handling them."

Hiroki snarled, "when was I going to be told about this?"

Nowaki looked at him and said, "Today, since I started paying the bills today, I promise Hiroki…these boys have only been admitted a few weeks ago. I told you, remember?"

Hiroki moaned and screwed his face into concentration. Nowaki giggled as he spun Hiroki again. Hiroki came back and said, "Yes…vaguely…you looked very upset that day. You were talking about them…right?"

Nowaki hugged Hiroki again and said, "You remembered! You did! Oh Hiroki…I could just rip your clothes off and have my way with you…"

Hiroki shivered and said breathlessly, "names…can I have names…oh my Nowaki…I love you too…you damn fool."

Nowaki smiled and kissed Hiroki's face. He said, "Their names are Takachici and Bachi are the boys. The girl's name is Machi."

Hiroki looked into Nowaki's eyes and said, "Ages…"

Nowaki said, "Takachici is eleven, Machi is seven and Bachi is four."

Hiroki shivered and said, "poor dears…how is Machi? Nowaki, easy!" Nowaki was squeezing Hiroki so tight…he could not help it. Hiroki was interested in the children! Nowaki loved them already too…each one even though Takachici was unconscious. Nowaki could not wait to meet and understand Takachici.

Nowaki said, "Machi is extremely healthy, in fact, she has dominated her blood a few times for her baby brother. She is so silent though…she rarely speaks other than to her brothers. Her adoption process never even started because she either screams or runs away from the prospect parents…"

Hiroki groaned, "She sounds like a real winner…" He moaned and continued, "Why?"

Nowaki said, "I guess that Machi wants to stay with her brothers…I am not sure. She just comes to the hospital every time she can to sit with both brothers for a few hours. With Takachici, Machi just hums a few songs. With Bachi, she holds his hand and reads books to him. I just watch her as tears fall down my face…even my coworkers sob at this trio…it is so tragic that this little girl has to be the strong one…Hiro-san, I am sorry." Tears came down Nowaki's face as he turned away from Hiroki.

Hiroki rushed to the front of Nowaki and hugged him tightly. Hiroki cooed, "Nowaki…you have to be sturdy for them…you are a doctor-to-be. Your daily job will be seeing healthy, hurt and dying children. You need to be prepared for all situations, sweetheart."

Nowaki sniffed and held Hiroki closed. He gulped and said, "it is so hard…especially that…the kids sort of know that I want to adopt them."

Hiroki stiffened and said, "You told them!"

Nowaki giggled and said, "Just Machi…she saw me pay the bill and asked why. I told her that I might be her new dad if…you agreed to this…"

Hiroki snarled, "thank you for making me the bad guy."

Nowaki laughed and said, "never my love…" He looked at Hiroki and said, "You are my hero."

Hiroki blushed and said, "Idiot."

Nowaki persuaded Hiroki into another dance as they glided on the floor. He said, "I guess we really do not need to practice. You dance beautifully, Hiroki."

Hiroki smirked and said, "I guess you can call me by my real name…but keep calling me Hiro-san too. I like it…"

Nowaki smiled and said, "I prefer Hiro-san…it suits you."

Hiroki snarled and kissed Nowaki fully on the mouth. He moaned, "Enough stalling, kiss me back! I…am cold…"

Nowaki flushed and wrapped his lover into a deep embrace. They kissed, rubbed and moaned deeply as their blood and urge went higher. Nowaki started to unbutton Hiroki's shirt as Hiroki's hands pulled at Nowaki's shirt.

They stopped and glanced at each other with deeply wanton eyes. Nowaki lifted his hands into the air as Hiroki took his shirt off. Hiroki stood still as Nowaki took Hiroki's shirt off. They came closer for another kiss as they wildly rubbed and kissed each other. Hiroki moaned as Nowaki rubbed and sucked Hiroki's neck. Nowaki groaned, "room…floor…pick…soon…"

Hiroki shrieked, "Bed!"

Nowaki giggled and picked up Hiroki in bridal style as they rushed to their bed. He laid Hiroki down as he backed to their closet; he turned to a box and pulled out the leather thong. His face flushed as he undressed and put the thong on.

Hiroki stared in horror and pleasure at the thong…he said, "When did you…" Nowaki quickly came to Hiroki's lower end and took off his pants. Hiroki yelped at the rush but moaned deeply when Nowaki came to his face.

Nowaki smirked and said, "I got them…from a friend…" He kissed Hiroki slowly as their arms wrapped around each other. They kissed deeply as their bodies shivered at the need and pressure building between them. They needed heat and each other…Hiroki gasped at Nowaki's hands as they rubbed Hiroki's body with rough passion. Nowaki moaned and moved his mouth down to Hiroki's nipples. He sucked on one nipple and his left hand rubbed the other; it did not take long to get Hiroki panting and yelping in pleasure for more. Nowaki kissed Hiroki again as Hiroki moaned deeply to allow Nowaki's mouth more into his own.

Hiroki opened his legs as Nowaki snickered lightly. Nowaki took his thong off and rubbed Hiroki's hardening member. Hiroki moaned and flushed in anticipation…he moaned as Nowaki got up again.

Nowaki moaned at his idiocy as he went back to the closet…the stupid bottle was somewhere close! He needed to make this better and more comfortable for Hiro-san; but of course, he hid the bottle of lubrication deep in their closet to for later use….he wanted to use it now. The anal sex was rough on Hiroki at times, so Nowaki wanted this time to be better.

Hiroki snarled, "what the fuck? Are you coming? I can masturbate without you…"

Nowaki turned and said, "one…aha!" His hands slipped into his shoe box and pulled out a lubrication bottle. He said, "A new friend to make this a lot more comfortable." He smirked at Hiroki's near-purple face as he snarled, "you bought…lubrication? You sick bastard!"

He returned to his lover and supplied a healthy amount of lube in his hands. Nowaki said, "this kind is a special one…it tingles. Also a smell of cherry blossoms…your favorite smell."

Hiroki tried to scramble away and snarled, "if you think this will—" Nowaki came to Hiroki's bottom and rubbed the lube on. Hiroki stiffened and screwed his face into confusion.

Nowaki smiled and got some more lube to put on himself. He slowly approached Hiroki; Hiroki was breathing deeply and moaning. He kissed Hiroki and felt why Hiroki was moaning…the lube was doing the trick. Nowaki's penis started to tingle and feel warmer…

Hiroki gasped and grasped Nowaki's shoulders. His moans were deep and guttural as he started to come…Nowaki moved Hiroki into position to pump his member into Hiroki's anus as he moaned in surprise…his own member felt warmer and desirous quicker than normal.

Nowaki slipped in penis in easily with the lube on as Hiroki shrieked and moaned in pleasure. He smirked and kept pumping slowly…he wanted to stretch this as long as possible. His body urged him to rush, but he kept a slow and steady pace. Hiroki angled himself for more as their bodies rocked each other.

Hiroki's hands searched Nowaki's head as Nowaki kept going at his pace. Nowaki started to feel the liquid coming from Hiroki as he continued to pump more. Hiroki moaned, yelped, and shrieked in pleasure. Nowaki just his steady pace when Hiroki yelped when his come escaped his member.

Nowaki kept going as he slowly came himself. Both men moaned at the entrance of Nowaki's member into Hiroki's body. Nowaki slowly lowered himself onto Hiroki and kept kissing Hiroki gently. Hiroki wrapped his arms around Nowaki as they shared a few passionate kisses. They moaned deeply as Nowaki's member pulsed inside of Hiroki…Hiroki moaned and mumbled, "Nowaki…more…"

Hiroki was red from the excitement but his eyes were narrowed in pleasure. Nowaki came close and said, "As you wish…Hiroki…" Their mouths reconnected as the night continued with their wild, nostalgic, but beautiful sex.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: A little note for _Little Butterfly_ by Hinako Takanaga; the original manga were set when Kojima and Nakahara (aka Atsushi or Sugisaki) were in high school and starting college. This set of stories is when the couple is graduated from college and working at their first jobs (since they went through the hiring process and got their jobs). Yet again, guess work on what they work as…but, I have a vague idea by their characterization and reactions in the books. I hope fans like of both Little Butterfly and Junjou Romantica combination! I really enjoy both stories…as this fanfiction shows so many yaois combined.

A/N: Also I apologize for no new updates in a while….I have been busy and writing up a storm! Enjoy this eye candy XD

Enjoy XD

Chapter 15: A New Life (part 1)

Yuki walked quickly to their new apartment. Nakahara walked with him with a smirk since now they owned an apartment. They were recently hired and now lived in their hometown once again. They both felt a warm aura from the huge building as they entered and went to the elevator. Yuki kept smiling and blushing as he turned to his lover. Nakahara smirked and said, "are you ready to see it? I am…"

He blushed redder and turned away. Yuki said, "we should call my parents later…they will be excited to hear that we got jobs here in Tokyo."

Nakahara took Yuki's hand. He said, "tonight, let it just be me and you…"

Yuki went into Nakahara's embrace as they hugged each other. They leaned in for a kiss, but the elevator stopped. Their bodies slowly parted when they turned to the elevator going down. They stared at each other as the elevator came to a young looking man with mint green eyes.

The man entered as Yuki backed away from Nakahara. Yuki was still nervous by allowing people know about their relationship. Even though, they have been together for nearly four years. Ever since they left high school and went to Seijo University, they lived and been together…sex, kissing, and speaking about silly things was a part of their relationship. Their new topic was this newly-in-court marriage law for homosexuality…Nakahara was curious what Yuki thought about the new bill. Yuki made excuses to not say what he really thought about the bill…the feelings always mixed on the mood or time he was asked.

The overwhelming feelings were excitement, embarrassment, and exoticism. Yuki almost said that he would instantly say yes to marry Nakahara. The big problem was both of their families…which caused the other part of his dilemma. Fear of the unexpected and what would happen if either side were going to do about it. Nakahara's family was split: his mother was in a mental intuition, his father was gone, and his uncle and grandparents were supportive…of their friendship. Yuki's parents…his mother was emotional and delusional, but did she know that her son saw Nakahara as a lover than a friend? Also his father…could he? His father did show some interest in their future plans last Christmas as Nakahara explained that he was getting a placement in Tokyo. Yuki said he had an internship with Marukawa Publication and possible job after he graduated.

He did work for a smaller publishing company before his desired job was opened. Which he was just hired a few days ago, he was a translator for the manga department at Marukawa Publishing. He worked on translating Japanese to English as he also helped with inking and finalizing the manga for publishing in America and other English speaking countries.

Yuki finally recognized their new member in the elevator as he said, "Parjure-san?"

Parjure turned and smirked. He said, "Kojima-san, did not see you there. You live here too?"

Yuki nodded and said, "so does my…" He blushed as Nakahara finished, "boyfriend as well, I'm Sugisaki, Atsushi."

Parjure smirked at him as the elevator opened to their floor. Everyone walked out as Parjure giggled. He said, "We are floor mates, how cute? I am 45899 if you two need anything. Good night." He bowed and walked away to his apartment.

Yuki smirked as he turned to Nakahara. He said, "he is an assistant to Aikawa; she is one of the best editors in Marukawa…some say."

Nakahara smirked at Yuki. He said, "he seems…cool for someone who is an assistant. I would think, like you, would have to be properly dressed at all times. He looks like a teenager in that outfit…why do some people enjoy reversing the age process? I rather enjoyed growing up, and now…spend my time with you without parental or college supervisor interruptions."

Yuki gulped and took out their apartment keys. He walked ahead as Nakahara followed. They came to apartment 459002…their new home as they marveled the moment. Yuki leaned back as Nakahara held Yuki close. Nakahara said, "Open the door, sweetheart."

He gulped as Nakahara smiled. Yuki went to the door and shakily unlocked the door. He closed his eyes before Nakahara said, "Well…we need add some color…but it works for now."

Yuki opened his eyes and saw the reasons why Nakahara said this. The floor was covered in a dirt brown rug with a small kotatsu in the middle of the room. The blanket was connected to the low table, and the blanket was a cherry blossom pink. The kitchen was to the right, and the kitchen was small with the basic furniture. The stove was a two burner with gas table as the sink sat beside it. All the cabinets were opened to reveal no food was in the place. The walls were bare and a creamy white paint decorated the walls with many holes from hanging photographs. A small hall led down the left where their…bedroom and bathroom laid.

Nakahara entered and started to close the cabinet doors. He looked over the living room and said, "We might have to have a dual room in here. Both the TV and the dining area could work here. Curtains and some pictures could work nicely on the walls. What about the bedroom?"

Yuki blushed even redder at the thought as Nakahara smiled at him. Nakahara took his hand as they walked down the hall seeing the plain walls. The single bedroom was small with a thick futon on the floor, but other than the futon…no other furniture was present.

They turned to the last room and saw their bathroom. This room was light turquoise with creamy brown tiles on the floor. The bathtub was deep and the shower head was close to the bathtub. The amazing part was the squatter toilet was a part of the bathroom. The bathroom was sort of tight, but all the furniture managed some space. The towel racks were near the door as both men backed away.

"This is a lot to swallow…so, this is ours?" Yuki said as he looked at Nakahara.

Nakahara nodded and said, "Yes…it is ours. We cannot change too much, just in case we want to move. But I love it here…it has class. The squatter is interesting to see here."

Yuki hugged Nakahara as they came close for a tender kiss. Their first kiss inside their first home…Yuki cuddled close to Nakahara as he said, "I love you…Nakahara."

Nakahara sighed, "When will you call me Atsushi?" His arms embraced his lover closer to his warm body. Yuki wrapped his arms closely to Atsushi as they looked at each other with blushing faces.

Yuki's face darkened at Nakahara's red face. He would never get used to Nakahara's blushing face, but he smiled and said, "I cannot help it…I am so used to calling you Nakahara…sorry."

Nakahara bent close to nibbled Yuki's ear and whispered, "Yuki…my beloved, please…try and call me Atsushi…I am no longer Nakahara. Call me your own and by my first name…for me."

Yuki wrapped Nakahara close and said, "What will change if I called you by your first name? You are still my—"

Nakahara kissed him fully in the mouth. Yuki stiffened at the intrusion, but he moaned as Nakahara reminded him about their deep relationship. They held each other close as their kissing got a little more intense. Yuki wrapped his hands into Nakahara's hair and moaned as Nakahara's hands slipped under Yuki's shirt.

Yuki moaned, "we just got here…we should unpack…"

Nakahara giggled and said, "Our stuff does not come until tomorrow…besides, we have not had time to play since we got hired for our permanent jobs and got this apartment. I have missed you…" He started rubbing Yuki closer and licking Yuki's neck…this motion made Yuki yelp and hold onto Nakahara for more.

They leaned in for another deep kiss…they just allowed emotions and yearning to take over as they slowly entered their bedroom. Yuki lowered onto the futon and realized there was no padding on the bottom. Their love making would be on the floor…he looked for the padding, but the closet was empty too.

Nakahara noticed Yuki looking around as he lowered on top of Yuki. He moaned at feeling the hard floor beneath his lover and said, "this may be painful…want to continue?" His gray eyes were desirous but understanding…Yuki blushed to the point of purple as he moaned.

Yuki wanted this…the few weeks of no sex was torture to look at Nakahara's daily activities with his mouth and hands: brushing his teeth, eating, biting his pen cap, or even smiling…Yuki's body had a very hard time trying to remain calm. He yearned for Nakahara…he said, "Please…continue…my beloved."

Nakahara blushed again as he laughed. Yuki spun away and yelped in embarrassment. He held Yuki close to his body and said, "Yuki…relax. I will not hurt you…I love you too much…please, tell me what to do to make you feel good…I will do anything."

Yuki started to pant and said, "Anything…I am starting to lose it…take me…take me on the love ride that only you can take me on…"

Nakahara groaned and said, "Don't rush, darling. Wait for me…" He gently removed Yuki's pants and his own. His hands rubbed Yuki's member and gently forced Yuki into the doggy style. He slowly rubbed and pumped his member into Yuki. His mouth licked and nibbled Yuki's back.

Yuki shivered and moaned, "I am going to murder that sex site you get these ideas from!" He yelped and bent into Nakahara's motion. He groaned and started to get a little hungrier for the motion to quicken. Nakahara was slow but rough…he would push hard then slowly pump three times…then a quick slam and three more slow pumps. This rhythm continued as Yuki moaned and started to feel Nakahara's hand rub his member into hardening. Yuki tried to elongate sex…but he just lost his mind in Nakahara's gentle but rough touch. He was gasping and moaning deeply at Nakahara's possessive touch.

Nakahara laughed throatily at Yuki's comment and moaned, "Maybe I should show the site to you…you might get turned on." He gave a harsh thrust as Yuki groaned deeply. Nakahara shivered but his hands kept rubbing Yuki's foreskin back.

Yuki shivered, gasped and backed into Nakahara. He yelped in a low tone, "Atsushi…"

Nakahara stiffened and said, "excuse me, what did you say?"

Yuki moaned at his member emitting some liquid into Nakahara's hand as he said a little louder, "Atsushi…"

Nakahara removed himself, and Yuki lay down and spun around to look at his blushing partner. He smiled happily at Yuki and breathed, "More?"

Yuki opened his arms as Nakahara entered them. Their mouths connected as they continued to repeat their special rhythm. Nakahara used his legs to part Yuki's as he intensified the rhythm a little faster…Yuki shrieked and moaned as his body bent to meet Nakahara's thrusts.

Their bodies just started to react more and more…the pressure was going to release! Yuki tried to relax but his yearning was at the peak. He moaned, gasped and yelped at the thrusts as he shrieked at his orgasm peak. Nakahara met his orgasm with his member within Yuki made Nakahara stiffens. Yuki accepted Nakahara into his arms as they panted and looked at each other.

Yuki blushed again as Nakahara smiled. _Oh…Nakahara or Atsushi or…whatever you liked being called…I love you. I have for so long…this love is so deep. I cannot help but yearn for you both emotionally and physically. I just cannot help but fear honesty for our families to know about us. What could happen to our love? Can we survive their opinions…_

Nakahara leaned in for a small kiss and said, "Yuki…I love you…stop thinking and release your fears…We will be fine. I will never leave you even if they hate our relationship. I love you…forever and ever more…."

Yuki hugged Nakahara close and said, "I love you too…Atsushi…for Christmas, can we tell my family and…yours? We can have a big party and do the big reveal then…"

Nakahara giggled weakly and removed his member from Yuki. He held Yuki close and placed some gentle butterfly kisses on Yuki's face. He said, "Yes…my darling…that would be a perfect time to tell them….good night, my Yuki."

Yuki held Nakahara close and said, "Good night…my love…"

They held each other close as the exhaustion overcame them both. Yuki's memories of love overpowered their fears of the truth. Yuki felt Nakahara's love as strong as Nakahara's erection or his gentle stare. Nakahara meant the world to Yuki…so it was natural to fear the family's reaction to them. But he had to be honest….for he wanted to stop this silly misconception of their friendship when in actuality…they were in a deep sexually, emotionally, and mentally romance that no one could break.

A/N 3: AWWWWWW! I cannot help but smile at this couple….but do not worry. They will have to face some trials of love….like the many couples in this story. Right now, they are madly in love….cute! Too cute….until next time, see ya!

A/N 4: For those who do not know what a squatter is….a toilet that is on the ground. The old-fashioned Japanese toilets are like this….but the recent style is Western knee-high toilets.

A/N 5" Nakahara is Sugisaki….in the book his name changed from Nakahara to Sugisaki when his parents divorced…just for the newbies XD But if anyone has not read this story…do! It is such a good one! These two are so darn cute…I hope I do them justice.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: S E X

Haruhiko made a clever device by using the trees near his study; by mirrors, he reflected each mirror to the room next to his the maid courters. Where his mail-ordered sex toys were used, the toys were used between a maid and her lover. The pair was enjoying every toy Haruhiko gave her: dildos, new lube scents, a harness, chains, aphrodisiac pills, holed undergarments, leather, thongs, candy undergarments, and just the natural attraction these two had…He had watched them by this way a few times, but each time he made the same conclusions. Sex was just a ploy for romance, commercials, and to force couples together…he hated seeing women selling themselves by altering their bodies for men…like his mother did for his father. He also hated men spending their money and trying to alter his perception for the woman they loved…like his father did for Akihiko's mother….in the end, Haruhiko viewed heterosexual relationships as a tornado to destroy people by blinded faith and then painful truths destroy the lovers apart…just like the entire Usami family…all the members: Fuyuhiko, Akihiko, Mio and himself were all hurt by this phenomena…but why did he ask Benedict to see him today? What made his body urge and yearn for a man like that? Benedict…he was nothing like Misaki; Benedict was blunt, cruel, and honest…sexy and very…what?

He growled and took off his glasses. His mind developed a need to understand everything to the fullest than accepting the face value…he had too many times that his understanding was manipulated by money or a pretty little lie…his mother told him so many…he hated and missed her deeply…even to this day, he had to plan on seeing her grave. He had a few more days before the anniversary of her death came up. Haruhiko almost wanted to invite Benedict to join him…but he thought against it. Benedict made him very uncomfortable and very sexual at the same time. The conflicting emotions and swirling feelings…he could not piece a feeling or reason why he wanted to see Benedict again other than he wanted to.

Haruhiko stood and paced…he did this many times after seeing, speaking or kissing Misaki…but those times were vanishing from his mind. Benedict was getting in deep…ever since their one day stand…Haruhiko refused to allow the sheets to be cleaned, so he could smell Benedict's scent…after two days, the maid stole the sheets. He lost the scent…but not the memory.

He stopped and looked outside. The trees swayed in the colder air…snow would be coming soon. He came to the window to ignore the sexual act in his mirrors, so he would look out the window for…Benedict.

Benedict was coming…on Haruhiko's birthday…for their first sexual act on their contract. The idea made Haruhiko feels so many emotions: crazy, hopeful, sexual, amazed, and…wanton. He wanted to steal Benedict from Aikawa and keep him at his room…but he would also like to allow Benedict to run…since Benedict had to make the choice. Would Benedict come or…would Haruhiko stand here desirous for this man….

Haruhiko moaned and paced again. He needed to think as he replaced his glasses back on. His mind began the usual placing of the puzzle…the world's hardest puzzle, love. He made these conclusions: _love is a profitable industry; look at the ads, make-up, sex toys, birth control, Valentine's Day, weddings, children, divorce, remarriages, adultery, and the pain people go through…even death, but people re-love again…what is this feeling? Why must so many people fall, hurt, re-fall, write songs, series, and continuous cycles of pain…so many say 'love is the greatest treasure of all…' Why? All I ever seen is desire, force, and resentment….look at Misaki! Misaki is forced but adores Akihiko…Even my own father….he forced my mother into his twisted love even when he was married! He had problems getting Chika pregnant, so…my mother was a surrogate…but with not Chika's eggs. My father used my mother's own eggs thus I was born…I was born into a world of bastard children…when Akihiko was born later on. _

He stopped pacing and clenched his fists. He remembered all too well his feelings towards his little half brother: anger. _I never liked him…even to this day, I steal everything to…jealousy? Misaki thought that I was jealous of Akihiko…I am…slightly, but if anything…I feel threatened by his existence. The true heir of the Usami family…as I am the illegitimate child of an adulteress…I had to prove myself, which I did…many times. I gave up so many dreams and fought to be a son that my father would be proud of…but Misaki…he says to fight for my dreams. Which I did, I am an architect…but still…I yearned for more. I wanted Misaki to keep telling me more of his reality, pity and…I wanted his love…I told him many times that I wanted him….but…now…Benedict._

Haruhiko imagined Benedict…his younger attire annoyed him deeply, but his mint green eyes…his face and body…Haruhiko imagined and yearned to see that for so many days after their one day stand…it greatly annoyed him that he could have had Misaki! Misaki broke up with Akihiko…but the passing moment Haruhiko saw Misaki…he could not even bring himself to even bother calling, kissing or stealing Misaki…why, he asked himself at the office and many times afterwards… _Errand Boy_ starred his every thought…as Haruhiko stalled and stared at his image in any reflected surface…was he finally…in love with someone?

He stopped and held himself. Haruhiko did not fake his feelings for Misaki…but in reality, he did not see Misaki as a sexual object. He saw Misaki as a…person to hold him and help him to find a life of his own away from his father's image…but Benedict…he came and ruined Haruhiko entirely.

Haruhiko sighed and went back to his leather chair. He gulped and tried to think clearly…but Benedict's eyes and face filled with desire…covered his vision. His body yearned for this man but love? Did he love Benedict or just want his body? Was this fair to Benedict to do this? Haruhiko was doing the same thing that his father did to his mother…used her body for his selfish purpose of breeding. But Benedict was a man, so this was not going to happen…but still…he had a slight issue with Benedict coming when all Haruhiko knew about him was his attraction to his dildo and car tire scented lube—

He gasped and stood. Haruhiko paced again as he told himself _Benedict and I have a contract! We are not doing this for love or…but why do I feel like this? My heart is racing…my body aches…my mind cannot stop thinking about Benedict or his quotes…I want to keep him close and far away….I am so confused. I am hurt. I am…what is wrong with me? I sound so stupid! Benedict is just a sexual object…with a heart, feelings, life, and other reasons to hate me if I do this…NO! Sex is not a bad act….but…why do I want Benedict to stay away and come at the same time? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? _

Haruhiko held his head and tried to stop the thinking process. He took a few deep breaths as someone said, "jeez, this does not have to happen if you are having so much trouble with it mentally."

He stalled and turned to…Benedict. Benedict was wearing a loose coat over his t-shirt with Bad Luck smeared in paint blobs, jeans, and skater shoes…his face was snarling, but his eyes…looked like a million safety locks to his heart. Haruhiko slowly sat down on his chair as he did nothing but stare and barely breathe towards Benedict.

Benedict rolled his eyes and entered the room. He said, "What are you…" His eyes saw the mirrors and saw the pair having sex. Benedict snorted and said, "Sick, sick, sick! You are having your hired help having sex for you with your toys! Sick bastard…"

Haruhiko stood and said, "Does it turn you on? Watching them never turned me on…even for the past couple of months…the sexual acts never made me once ejaculate or yearn to masturbate. What about you?"

Benedict blushed at the closeness of Haruhiko…even Haruhiko felt a little unstable being this close to Benedict. They looked at each other…Haruhiko could not believe how crazy his heart was racing…how much he wanted Benedict to run than subject his body to meaningless sex…also how much Haruhiko wanted to have sex with Benedict….All these emotions swirled, twirled and blended into one another in his mind as he touched Benedict's face gently.

Haruhiko waited for Benedict to speak…but Benedict just stared at Haruhiko with those eyes…his green eyes told him a few stories of pain…but also intense yearning and desire too. Benedict gulped and turned redder; he said, "Damn…is it hot in here or what?"

He smiled…this action surprised him, but he did not show this facial expression much on his face. Haruhiko rarely smiled for anyone….even his family members and staff questioned his happiness at times. He just never smiled at them…except at Misaki and now…Benedict. Haruhiko said clearly, "no, it is room temperature and the window is open…I say it is comfortable in here…" His heart was bursting with emotions…he could not help but enjoy staring at Benedict and smiling. Haruhiko inched closer to Benedict.

Benedict gasped and wrapped his arms around Haruhiko. They stared at each other as Haruhiko said, "you did not answer my questions…Benedict…"

"B.A. is my name, goddammit. Call me…that…" Benedict panted and breathed a slight moan by the closeness the men had…

Haruhiko held Benedict closer…the heat and yearning made their bodies shiver. They parted to look at each other as Benedict said, "no…heterosexual porn never made me erotic either…but you….damn! You make me…Haru…"

Benedict opened his mouth as Haruhiko enclosed it with his own. They wrapped their arms tightly around each other. Their mouth rubbed, sucked and licked each other's. Haruhiko rubbed hard as Benedict kept up the same pace…their hands rubbed and kept them close. They moaned in unison as they looked at each other.

Haruhiko saw Benedict was blushing very red now….but he felt just as…desirous as he stared into Benedict's eyes. He kissed Benedict's nose and said, "Are you ready?"

Benedict snarled breathlessly, "do I have a choice…my body is ready when you are…"

Haruhiko snickered and spun Benedict around to lead him to his bedroom…He lead Benedict to the bed, yet again, he tied him down. Haruhiko tied him down more with silk ropes. His knots were not tight, but the knots would not be undone by intense movement. Benedict was tied down…fully clothed.

Benedict blushed and growled, "Do I have to be tied every time?"

Haruhiko smiled devilishly and said at the briefcase at the door, "What is that suitcase? Your new toys? I am pleased that you used the money for my satisfaction…what is it?"

Benedict snarled, "I am wearing some and…check it out!" His face flushed as he kept trying to look pissed…but he looked very desirous…he gulped as his face and breathing show the building wanton.

Haruhiko slowly went to the leather briefcase and opened it…he looked and found this: three different scents of lubrication, candy thongs, vibrators, and…chains. Also a few head straps to silence the wearer…he smiled and said, "You expect me to believe that you bought this for me."

Benedict snarled and said, "I am fucking tied to your bed! Yes! I bought that crap for you! Can we get on with it?"

Haruhiko brought the case to the bed and said, "Calm yourself…there is no rush…"

Benedict gasped and twisted under the restrains. He gulped and said, "Asshole…stop making me wait…" his breathing and face showed his impatience as Haruhiko climbed off his bed.

Haruhiko came to Benedict's face and said, "This time…you need to be silent. So, you are wearing this…" He got Benedict's silencer; a small ball-like cork and a strap to hold onto the wearer's head. Benedict growled at Haruhiko as Haruhiko bent down to say, "You owe me a show…but this time…a silent one."

Haruhiko rubbed his lips over Benedict's as Benedict kept his resolve for a few seconds when Haruhiko quickly put the silencer on. Benedict snarled and turned his head every way to release his mouth…the silencer made his mouth stay open with a small hole, so he could not scream.

He stood and closed the door. Haruhiko went into the bed side's drawer and took out a plastic covered toy…this was something he bought for this very sexual act…cock rings. These rings were supposed to help with the orgasm by rolling the plastic rings up and down the foreskin. Haruhiko opened them as he positioned himself between Benedict's open legs.

Haruhiko snarled at the clothes…so, he got up and went to his office quickly. He grabbed a letter cutter and came back. Benedict's face was utter shock as Haruhiko came back with a sharp object near Benedict's body…Benedict tried to move and free himself, but Haruhiko slowly came back to Benedict and said, "stop moving or I will cut you by accident…what an interesting reason to miss work…correct?"

Benedict stiffened and yelped throatily. He watched with huge eyes as Haruhiko slowly but skillfully cut the clothes off of Benedict. Haruhiko started at the pants' legs by lifting the cloth and cutting them to his knees; he carefully placed the blade on Benedict's belly and cut his pants' waist band…but the knife got stuck. Haruhiko pushed and pulled the knife across Benedict's skin, which made the man groan…

Haruhiko looked up at an extremely red Benedict. Benedict stared at Haruhiko with narrowed eyes, but not in anger…in erotic desire and wanton. Haruhiko smiled and continued to cut. The belt was not cutting…he removed the belt and cut the pants…after a few tries, the pants started to be cut easier. Haruhiko fully removed the pants as he started on Benedict's boxers. He lifted the front part as much as possible and cut down…he completely removed the clothing from Benedict's lower end.

He smirked at Benedict's member twitching in the air, but he leaned forward to continue cutting Benedict's shirt off. His cut split the Bad Luck name in two as Benedict yelped and shivered under Haruhiko. Haruhiko smirked and removed the cloth from Benedict's chest…he admired the hardening nipples as he licked his lips and went to the sex toys.

Benedict slightly wiggled and yelped in his bondage. Haruhiko placed the cock ring on Benedict's penis, and he turned to Benedict's chest again…he noticed nipple covers to keep Benedicts nipples erect. Also Benedict was wearing…a patch on his side. Haruhiko checked and smirked again. This patch was new toy on the market but…an aphrodisiac patch that slowly introduces drugs into the user in small doses…Benedict yelped again. _So, this is why he was yelping…he is getting into pleasure without me…I need to fix that._

Haruhiko took one of the lubrications and smelled it. This time the scent was a light flowery scent…like water lilies. He smiled at the scent since this scent was easier to smell than the car tire one. He applied some to his hand and rubbed it on Benedict's bottom and penis. The lube made the cock ring easier to move up and down…Haruhiko sat closer to Benedict's bottom and with one hand, began to tease the cock ring up and down….the cock ring did not expand on the size of the cock. Instead, the cock ring kept to the same size, but it rubbed the cock into opening more.

Benedict twitched and gasped for breath. The silencer made him unable to close his mouth, so he drooled. He gulped and twitched under Haruhiko. His body cringed and yearned…he gulped and gasped as Haruhiko kept the slow pace. Benedict tried to remove his hands from the bondage, but he was tied on tightly…he yelped and gasped at the touch…

Haruhiko did not understand…but his eyes looked at the patch. The patch was not the same color as Benedict's skin…it was light pink. He never read much about the patch, but it was making Benedict wild under Haruhiko's teasing. He took off the ring and went to his drawer again. He took out a dildo with an attached vibrator…

Benedict gulped and yelped as Haruhiko applied lube to the dildo. Haruhiko shoved the dildo into Benedict. He gasped as his scream could not be made…Haruhiko turned on the vibrator as he saw Benedict's bottom being slightly moved by the machine.

Haruhiko looked up as Benedict leaned back and groaned. Benedict reacted to the toy by his red face and gasping. Haruhiko kept the toy in one hand and reapplied the cock ring on….Benedict gulped and gasped again. Haruhiko teased the cock ring up and down slowly.

Benedict moaned and twitched. He breathed harshly as he twitched and moved in pain…but his face was not in pain. Benedict looked utterly desirous as his eyes rolled back. His body opened more for the touching as he gasped more because of his faster breathing.

Haruhiko quickly removed the cock ring and grasped Benedict's erection before his orgasmic release. Benedict stiffened and yelped at the sudden touch. Haruhiko pressured the vibrator more into Benedict's bottom….Benedict yelped, reddened more, and gulped as he tried to break free. His face was in utter torture by Haruhiko's hand holding his orgasm.

Benedict gasped and shivered at the drug and sex toy…his face leaned on his chest as he glared at Haruhiko. He looked at him with both pleading and angry glare for release. Haruhiko said, "moan…moan longer than that…common Benedict, show me that you want release…"

Haruhiko watched as Benedict leaned back and groan. Benedict kept his moaning going as his body kept twitching. His penis did leak in Haruhiko's hand as Haruhiko finally released Benedict's penis…

Benedict's penis erected and emitted a splash of come onto Benedict's chest. Benedict moaned at the peak and groaned at the final release…his body slowly stopped reacting as Haruhiko removed the vibrator and cock ring

Haruhiko came to Benedict's face and said, "you…will not be released yet…" He stood and walked out with a slam of the door.

He looked at his hand with Benedict's come…he brought his hand to his mouth and licked it. The taste was…nothing he expected, but he cleaned his hands clear of the come. Haruhiko sighed as he heard something crash in his room.

Haruhiko slowly turned and listened. The crash happened again as he entered the room…he stared blankly at an empty bed…the bonds have been cut and the sex toys were left behind. Benedict was gone…but his mess and silencer were left behind. He looked for forced entry or escape…the silk was cut and his window…he left it open for the day sometimes…he went to the window and again…no Benedict.

He blinked and wondered, _was Benedict a magician?_

A/N: Sick sex or what? Damn….I have found this crazy sex toy site…this is so bad, but I just saw the cock rings…it reminds me of Ai no Kusabi…and their cock rings of obedience. Anyhow, how did Benedict disappear? Soon, all will be revealed! But for now…this teaser is remained to keep fans and newcomers reading. Thank you and keep a close watch…the next chapters will be getting stranger…for magic is a part of this story (if you have not noticed). Not all characters are connected to magic but…a fair few are. Is Benedict? Maybe…but I am not saying…yet XD


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: A New Life (part 2)

Atsushi dressed in a fancy tux as he raised his navy tie. He gulped as this was his first day as…a survey researcher. Technically, he was supposed to have six years to develop his business and mathematic skills before he graduated. But he jammed packed summer classes and filled his classes during the fall, just so he would graduate with Yuki. He felt nervous since he only spoke to his boss on the phone. Even their interview was over the phone…he got the job and his basic job was to help the other surveyors until he could understand the process. He did not mind, but he still felt nervous. At college, he made some of the best surveys to help fix the colleges' food court and class council. His questions were deep and asked for more than "true" or "false." He asked for "why," "how," and "develop your opinion." His deep sense of understanding people came from his boyfriend…since before, he would just accept the information at face value. Yuki asked for more…so, Atsushi took this idea and developed it into a skill. He became better at seeing the root of problems by asking the right questions…than forcing answers out.

"Atsushi? Are you leaving soon? I need to…wow." Yuki said from the door as Atsushi smirked into the reflection of his lover in the mirror.

Yuki too had to be dressed up for his job as a translator for Marukawa Publishing, but he was not as fancy as Atsushi's full tux ensemble. Yuki wore a basic buttoned top, red tie and black pants.

Atsushi held his heart and said, "I am so nervous…what if they do not like me."

Yuki came into the bathroom and hugged Atsushi. He said, "You will be fine…just be yourself. You are a great researcher and make good questions. I have faith in you."

Atsushi rubbed his mouth over Yuki's for a brief moment as they stopped and looked at each other. They both were blushing but giggled at each other. Their hands united as they walked out of their apartment. Atsushi locked the door as Yuki turned and stiffened.

Yuki gulped and said, "Good…morning…" He held onto Atsushi's arm as Atsushi turned to the new man…this man had an aura of malice as his brown eyes examined their joined hands and their suits.

Atsushi rubbed Yuki's hand and said, "Hello, we are new in this building. It is a pleasure to meet you; my name is Sugisaki, Atsushi."

The man sighed and said, "Another couple…my name is Kamijo, Hiroki."

Yuki felt a little braver and said, "Kojima, Yuki."

Hiroki smiled at Yuki and said, "So…Lentos had a son…you look just like him."

Yuki removed himself from Atsushi and said, "How did you know my father's name?"

Hiroki smirked and said, "we were elementary friends…he moved before I went to high school. Of course, I had a few other friends that his moving away did not seem too emotional. How is he?"

Yuki smiled and said, "Good…wait, are you Demon Slasher?"

Hiroki smiled and giggled. He said, "He told you about our training matches…your father was pretty good at kendo, but I mostly won. He always called me that either when I lost or won. He told me that when I go for the final point…I look like a demon slasher…go figure. Well, I would like to see him again. When he comes to visit you, do you mind if I come over for a quick chat?"

Yuki smiled and said, "Sure! My dad still trains a little…he might like a rematch!"

Hiroki groaned and said, "I have not practiced in years, either way, seeing him would be a treat."

"Demon Slasher?" A large man with black hair and wonderous blue eyes came out of their apartment where Hiroki stood. The man locked the door and turned to Yuki and Atsushi.

This man had a friendly smile as he said, "are you two new here? Welcome, my name is Kusama, Nowaki."

Both Yuki and Atsushi smirked as all four men went to the elevator. They entered as Benedict yelled, "hold the elevator!"

Nowaki did as Benedict quickly got in and moaned at the sight of Hiroki. Benedict went to a corner and said, "Kojima, are you coming with me? I can drive you to work if you like."

Yuki smiled and said, "Yes…Atsushi?"

Atsushi gave Yuki's hand a slight squeeze before letting go. His face was slightly crestfallen since he hoped to walk with Yuki to work, but he knew this was good for Yuki. Yuki would need friends in that place…but still—

Yuki came to Atsushi for a small butterfly kiss on his cheek. He said, "Do you want me to—"

Atsushi smiled at him and said, "No, go with Parjure-san. You two need to—"

Hiroki gasped and backed to the wall as his eyes enlarged at Benedict. Nowaki turned to and from Hiroki to Benedict as Yuki and Atsushi watched the scene.

Benedict snorted and turned. He said, "yes, sir?"

Hiroki gulped and said, "you are not…Parjure, Benedict…right? No…no…you are WAY too young for that…kind of influence…"

Benedict snickered and said, "yet again, my reputation exceeds me. Yes, my name is B.A. Parjure."

Hiroki slightly lost color on his face as he stared blankly at Benedict. He opened and closed his mouth as he tried to find the words to say.

Nowaki opened his mouth as the elevator brought them to the ground floor. They exited as Benedict said, "I was a famous editor at the New York Post that is why your boy toy is gasping at….Haruhiko."

Haruhiko stood at the door and said, "Need a ride?"

Benedict snarled, "I have a godamn car! I do not mind spending my paychecks on car insurance, gas and…go away!"

Haruhiko came to them and looked at Yuki.

Yuki gripped Atsushi's arm tightly and looked down. Atsushi cuddled Yuki close as they backed away from Benedict and Haruhiko.

Haruhiko said, "Common, I am going that way anyways."

Benedict snarled but a slight flush was on his face. He said, "Kojima, coming?"

Yuki looked at Atsushi and almost said, "Maybe I should—"

"Go on. I trust you." Atsushi said as he kissed Yuki on the mouth. Yuki gave a tender kiss back as they parted. Yuki, Benedict, and Haruhiko walked out of the building.

Hiroki blinked and said, "Was I seeing things Nowaki…or was that Haruhiko?"

Nowaki shrugged and said, "I never met him. But…he looks like…Akihiko, a little bit."

Hiroki sighed and said, "Haruhiko is Akihiko's older brother."

Nowaki's eye brows rose and opened his mouth to say something. He closed it and turned to Atsushi.

Atsushi smirked and bowed while saying, "Have a good day Kamijo-sama and Kusama-sama."

Hiroki and Nowaki said, "thank you, Sugisaki-san."

Atsushi raised his head to a very red Hiroki and brightly smiling Nowaki.

Nowaki gushed, "We sound like a married couple already! I love you, Hiro-san!" Nowaki grabbed Hiroki into a tight hug as Hiroki moaned and turned redder.

Atsushi shook his head and walked away as Hiroki tried to break free. He went down the road as he wondered if Yuki and he would be like that in a few more years…saying things at the same time like a married couple…

He blushed also at the last moment when he raised his head…he saw Hiroki's engagement ring. Atsushi felt that was so darn romantic as he wanted to ask Nowaki how to properly ask your lover to marry you…but maybe at Christmas. Maybe after Yuki tells his and Atsushi's family about their relationship…Atsushi could ask Yuki to marry him. He always had Yuki in his life, so…marriage did not have to happen. But he felt it was sort of needed. Yuki could be his wife…or husband…he did not care as long as Yuki was with him.

Atsushi slowly came to the Karuiinochi Researcher building, which was his luck with the apartment…a few minute walk and he got to work. Of course, Yuki had a longer walk, but they agreed for now this was a better place than the apartments closer to Marukawa Publishing.

Karuiinochi Researchers have been the best spot for every scientists of every college possible as the floor were divided between life, environmental, social, and personal use. The building gave a friendly aura to Atsushi as he entered the ground floor.

The secretary said, "Welcome to Karuiinochi Researchers, how may I help you?" He smirked at Atsushi as he continued to type without looking at the screen. He was a blonde with brown streaks in his hair and his dark brown eyes gently stared at the newcomer.

Atsushi came to him and said, "I am new…my name is Sugisaki, Atsushi. I am in the survey lab…19, I think."

The secretary stopped typing and said, "My name is Utoro, and I will get your supervisor. Please have a seat before he comes down. It will only take a minute." Utoro pointed to the thin clothed chairs by the exit; as Atsushi sat, Utoro called the supervisor.

Atsushi took deep breaths as Utoro said, "the kid is here…yes, Sugisaki-san. Yes, I will not send him up yet. Thank you." Utoro hung up the phone and continued typing while he said, "Gotro-sama will be down in a few minutes. Please stay there until he comes down."

Atsushi nodded as Utoro stopped and looked fully at Atsushi. Utoro said, "relax, the guy maybe famous with all his articles published in twenty different languages, but he is a…" Utoro tried to think of a word and said, "Eccentric kind of guy. Real sociable and nice guy to work with, but do not, I repeat, do not say a word about his…tattoos. Okay."

Atsushi nodded as he started to feel dread. He turned to the elevator and expected this guy to be really scary…he gulped and sat up straight. His heart raced as the elevator made slight clicks from the lowering levels. He gulped and watched the top where a lever showed the number of floors in this building…nearly thirty-seven floors…Gotro-sama was coming from thirty-five as the lever went down quickly…the elevator opened to a dark elevator…smoke came out as Utoro moaned and typed again.

Atsushi blinked as Gotro-sama yelled, "HELLO SUGISAKI-SAN!" Gotro-sama jumped out of the elevator in…a hot pink jump suit that made him look four hundred pounds, green hair was spiked two feet tall, huge clown glasses, and his feet were in three feet long clown shoes…

Gotro-sama walked to Atsushi as his footsteps squeaked and he offered his hand. He said, "Welcome newbie."

Atsushi stared in disbelief…this man…could not be the famous, millions of articles, the best survey questions, and Atsushi wrote a paper on…Vou Gotro…no way! His face was very evident of the shock as Gotro-sama snickered and backed away.

Gotro spun around and said, "Like it? It is my new outfit! Every day I create a new one every day…so, tell me. What do you think?"

Atsushi mumbled, "I am at a loss for words…"

Gotro-sama stared at Atsushi and said, "common, tell me! What do you think?"

Utoro mouthed, "Say anything than the truth!"

Atsushi said, "honestly…Gotro-sama?"

Gotro smiled and posed as he said, "yes…be honest. Tell me what you think."

Atsushi said, "I expected you to be…more professional. This is…well, humorous but inappropriate …sorry."

Utoro stopped typing and stared at Atsushi with an angry glare. He mouthed, "You are going to get it!"

Gotro-sama stood tall and crossed his arms as his face darkened with anger. He growled, "You think I look like a clown, correct?"

Atsushi stiffened and said, "Yes…sir, I do."

Gotro-sama smirked and took off his glasses to show his brilliant plum eyes. He removed his wig to reveal normal gray hair, took off his jumpsuit to reveal a navy suit, his shoes slipped off to reveal leather shoes. He fixed his calm hair and said, "You will be an excellent survey researcher, Sugisaki-san. You will be facing these sorts of trivial and sometimes difficult tasks to obtain information. You need to be honest, clear and concise with your questions to get the proper answers. Utoro, my darling, thank you for playing along…as usual."

Utoro blushed slightly and said, "of course, you would not believe the comments from tourists…they cannot believe your costumes! You need to make more vampire ones…especially the real blood. I cannot forget that guy! He was puking so much that the hall rug stunk for a week!"

Gotro and Utoro giggled at the memory as Gotro-sama turned to Atsushi. He said, "I hope…you do not mind—"

Atsushi smiled and said quickly, "my lover is a man too! I never thought…Tokyo had so many homosexuals…I met two other couples already."

Gotro smirked and blew a kiss to Utoro. Utoro blushed more as he turned to face his computer and typed faster. He said, "Utoro and I have been together for quite a while…so many people in the building are used to our relationship. Please be careful by bringing your lover here…some people are still stiff about homosexuality. I understand it completely, but others feel that homosexuality is…confusing and a target for much angst." He sighed but smirked while saying, "Enough of that! We have work to do, and…do you want to do what we mentioned on the phone. You work as an errand boy or…do you want a challenge?"

Atsushi smiled and stood. He said, "A challenge, sir."

Gotro smiled and said, "The new marriage law for homosexuals; a few magazines asked for our survey researchers to help the process of the bill passing. The final courts are in a few weeks, so if we make a great survey to support the homosexual law…could you imagine it? Homosexuals could be still targeted for ridicule, but the ridicule may die down after a few years. A freedom of expression would be so much easy to express if homosexuals can be married just as much as heterosexuals. So, you can write the questions and make sure the answers are not bias. We need brief, concise and perfect questions that can help our representative in court for this bill to pass. Can you handle that kind of pressure, Sugisaki-san?"

Atsushi stood very tall and said, "I would be honored to represent my sexuality and this company with this challenge."

Gotro and Utoro looked at him with broad smiles. Gotro-sama said, "Well then, let's see what you can do. But be sure of one thing…"

Atsushi kept his smile as Gotro-sama finished, "do not use your relationship as a basis for your questions. Your relationship can a reason to pursue this assignment, but do not use your lover or his ideas in this challenge. You need to research and develop ideas from other homosexuals to make a proper survey, understand?"

Gotro smiled as Atsushi nodded and smiled back. He turned to Utoro and said, "darling, be sure to keep an eye on him. You will be his tutor for his questions' finalization. I need perfection for the passing of this bill since…" He smiled romantically and said, "Remember our promise, my wife."

Atsushi did notice the gold wedding ring on Gotro-sama's left hand…Utoro stood and showed his left hand as Gotro took his hand and kissed it. Gotro said, "I love you…"

Utoro smiled and said, "I love you too…even though we ran to America to get married…I will always love you either the bill passes or not. We made a pact to never leave each other…my beloved clown."

Gotro kissed Utoro's hand again and said, "Finish your damn reports and see me later, you dork."

Utoro sat down and continued typing quickly. He blushed a light crimson as he slowly turned and typed faster.

Atsushi smiled at their little romance…he found the same thing in other homosexuals he met: a happiness that could not be denied. If both partners worked and loved each other, the partners showed the glow of romance so simply…he followed Gotro to the elevator as Gotro dragged his outfit with him.

Gotro closed the door as the elevator's light was…a disco ball filled with many different colors. He started to redress as a clown once again…

Atsushi opened his mouth, but Gotro said, "Don't. I only wear this to be a humorous and a pain to the employees. I have seniority and own half of this building, so I have every right to dress any way I want. Besides…most people lie about my costume than being honest like you were."

Gotro looked at Atsushi's confused face and snickered. He said, "Like you said, you expected me to be professional, correct?"

Atsushi nodded as Gotro sighed.

Gotro put his glasses on and said, "Everyone expects me to be the 'highly respected scientist' with fancy tuxes and my nose is always in the air…I was…before I met Utoro. Utoro…he is my life and world…I love him deeply."

Atsushi flushed and nodded while saying, "I agree…I love my boyfriend deeply too."

Gotro said, "I hope so. This law could be helpful…and scary for homosexuals. A few picketers have been around the senator's home and the court building. Her face…wow, she is so strong by saying, 'my personal life is none of your concern but…this law is. I am making this possible for people like me; homosexuals need the same rights as married couples. Please do not disgrace our love as sinful. We are no different than you.'" He giggled and said, "that woman…if I was straight, I would kiss her. Her guts and amazing speeches took her this far. I hope she gets her dream…"

"Is she homosexual?" Atsushi asked.

Gotro laughed and slowly said, "nope…"

Atsushi almost said something as Gotro finished, "she is bisexual." He said, "How do you know?"

Gotro smiled happily and said, "that is Utoro's sister…she is pushing this bill…for us. She knows we got married outside the country, but our relationship has been very controversial for a few employees. She felt this would be worth the fight if she could help others like us to get rights as homosexuals."

Atsushi said, "but this only allows marriage…stereotyping and fear will always remain. So though her mission is very noble…it is not going to stop everything."

Gotro smiled as the elevator doors opened to a smiling woman…her looks were identical to Utoro. She wore a light pink dress that showed her small frame, but her presence was very professional even in front of Gotro-sama.

"Gotro-sama, are you free for a moment? I need to speak to you about the survey—"

"Uterena, this is Sugisaki-san. He will be writing the survey for you." Gotro pointed a smiling Atsushi.

Uterena blinked and said, "he is young…are you sure he can handle this? How long have you been here?"

Both men exited the elevator as the elevator went down. Atsushi said, "I just started today."

Uterena blinked twice and said, "Gotro-sama, I trust you fully. You sort of helped me to get into office…but this? He is just a puppy in this business and—"

"Uterena, when have I failed you? When have I made you doubt my decisions? Atsushi was honest about my attire, so…I think he has the stuff." Gotro said proudly.

Uterena laughed and said, "well, I was honest with your appearance too when I first met you! He might be the hidden talent we need to finalize this bill."

Gotro said, "I believe so too…"

Atsushi smiled weaker than before. He had huge clown shoes to fill…to help his relationship; he had to make a survey that was not bias about his feelings about homosexuality…this might be harder than he thought originally.

A/N: I know…I should stop creating new couples…but I cannot help it! Utoro and Gotro will get a few chapters, or at least be highlighted in a few chapters! I adore Gotro…he is so funny…


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: A few notes before I start…I bet a few fans wonder, "Why are the chapters based on one character then move on to another one?" Two reasons: to entice readers to keep reading and sort-of coping Nakamura's style for her three couples' stories (twisting of three stories than constant flow of one story). But that is going to stop on this chapter…the chapters are going to flow from one couple, person in that couple, related to that couple, yet the chapters will not flow the entire story…sooner than later the current couple will stop and the next couple will have a few chapters. For example: the chapters with Goda to Misaki (that the same day and moment switched from one character to the next). This sort of thing will be happening after this series of chapters…so Little Butterfly, Sex Pistols, Junjou Romantica gang, Crimson Spell, and a few added yaois…most of the characters in this series of chapters MIGHT get a chapter or two in the story. But the finalized bunch is Junjou, Little Butterfly, Sex Pistols, Crimson Spell, and a few of my original characters.

A/N 2: I would like to thank everyone for the comments and favorites. The story has been slower action than Uke Trade-Off…I want to apologize for that. But this is the pivotal chapter! DO NOT READ AHEAD OF THIS CHAPTER! Because I am warning you….a LOT of changes are happening in this series of chapters, so try to read in order! I promise in order things will make sense….but I am overall pleased with everyone who has commented on my story.

A/N 3: I know…STOP TALKING! But ONE more thing! I promise….since this chapter is sort of a "reunion of the manga that I read," I will mention the series and authors at the end…because I have spoken enough about my little ramblings. Without further ado, the first flowing chapters have begun….Enjoy, comment and…read…tee hee tee hee XD Evil imagination has just begun new chapters….read on…if you dare XD (just kidding).

Chapter 18: Writers' and Editors' Celebration (part 1)

Aikawa finalized the decorations on the main banquet hall in the Imperial Hotel. She arranged this little party for fun, to reduce stress, and to connect other authors and editors to Marukawa clients. Her plans were a success for the most part…as she turned to Conto.

Conto was dressed very well in a black tailed tuxedo with a black bow tie as his auburn hair gelled down in a professional manner. He looked happy and chatted with the designers of the hall. But Aikawa knew something more than he did…he was very unhappy.

Conto just did not kiss or hold her like a lover did…he held her like a friend. The emotions of meeting and speaking face-to-face were very enjoyable, but now…it felt boring and useless. She even did not like introducing him to others because of his lack of emotions towards her. Was he in love with…Hetzumi-chan? He seemed to cringe or look away when Aikawa asked him about her…he was lying. He was lying like a little elementary child…he could not look at Aikawa in the eyes when she asked the question about Hetzumi-chan.

Aikawa moaned as she fixed her dress. She felt the urge to break up at least twice, but she could not because…if Conto left, she would not have a channel to see Hetzumi-chan. She wanted so badly to see, speak and be in the same room as that woman…Hetzumi-chan was an amazing girl for her cousin, but dingle-balls…the idiot broke up with her! Kisho admitted that it hurt breaking up with her but…yet again, he refused to tell the entire reason why. Kisho just gave her a look and said, "we were young and inexperienced…love was not deep enough to keep us together. Sorry, cuz."

She snarled and said, "why can't you look me in the eyes and say that again? You still love her…don't you?"

Kisho did look at her and said, "yes…but you will never understand Hetzumi-chan until…well…whatever. I have to go…" After that fight…Aikawa never heard from Kisho again…nearly ten years, but she missed him. Her only cousin that left Japan, and he kept constant contact with her. Of course, working at Marukawa kept her busy more than she wanted…so speaking to either Hetzumi-chan and Kisho was hard…she just lost Kisho's number as Hetzumi-chan would email when she could…but that was once a month or two. The silence made home life unbearable, so she worked and ignored her desire to move to America and see these two people…Conto was her new obsession at the time of losing those two…but now, she wanted Hetzumi-chan and Kisho more than a silent man. Conto was not honest about his feelings…she knew it the moment she asked him, "What do you think about Hetzumi-chan?"

He replied, "she is my boss, so I naturally look up to her."

She stared at him as he slowly looked away. He turned back and asked, "Why are you glaring at me?"

Aikawa said, "You are lying to me. Answer the question properly."

Conto looked at her and said, "I do not know what you want me to say."

She stiffened on the spot she stood as she sighed heavily. Conto and her had other little fights and dates after that…but she could not help but see that Conto…would drop everything and run after Hetzumi-chan if she was dying or begging for his help. Even Aikawa felt an instant attraction to Hetzumi-chan, like a big sister, by helping her with her womanly issues and just listening to her woes. Aikawa loved every minute…but Conto…What did he see in her? Was Aikawa just…a ploy to get Hetzumi-chan jealous?

Aikawa shivered at the thought but…she was not jealous or even angry at Conto. Actually, in a strange way…she hoped Conto would fall for Hetzumi-chan. She desired to see Hetzumi-chan more than a few days or just emails…she wanted her close, even in her house, protection and her fears would end. Because every time she met Hetzumi-chan, unlike her cousin, she saw intense pain and fear in the girl's eyes…Hetzumi-chan would rant on some random subject, but her eyes…as maroon as they are…did not hide the fact she had hundreds of secrets in her body, mind, and heart…Aikawa could even tell by the way Hetzumi-chan dressed. Hetzumi-chan was always in boy clothes than girly clothes…only for photo shoots Hetzumi-chan wore dresses or fancy lace. Aikawa could tell, even thought Conto told her a few months ago, Hetzumi-chan tried to hide the fact she preferred to be male. Aikawa's feelings always told her that Hetzumi-chan was…confused, lost and scared. Aikawa always came to her when she could…but work and plane tickets were not cheap. She talked to Hetzumi-chan through emails and phone calls….but even that made Aikawa worry. Her constant worries were hidden well under her layers of professional decorum, but at home…she would stare at the email system for hours…hoping Hetzumi-chan would either email her back or call her…to ease her sorrows and fears for that wonderful little girl…

She turned to Conto who was coming towards her. He smiled and said, "We are all set. The staff says some guests are here waiting for the doors to open. Are you ready…Aikawa?"

Aikawa said, "sorry…just daydreaming. Yes, let the guests in."

Conto smiled and kissed her cheek. He said, "Do you need to talk to me about something?"

She said bluntly, "you still avoid me about that question. Answer me honestly now." She crossed her arms and glared at him.

Conto blinked as he slowly remembered the question. Yet again, he looked away and said, "We have a party and guests and…it is not the right time to discuss this question…" His voice was level but the emotions…he sounded like he was very upset about this question.

Aikawa sighed and said, "Can you live with yourself if Hetzumi-chan found another lover? Because the past couple of weeks, you have been miserable, and I know why…"

Conto looked at her as she finished, "you are in love with Hetzumi-chan, correct?" His eyes enlarged and his mouth slightly dropped. He gulped and opened and closed his mouth…he looked like a land-bound fish as he slowly flushed and turned away.

Aikawa faced him and said, "you should be honest before it is too late…Conto?"

Tears fell down his face…he sniffed and said, "sorry…I have to…" He ran away from everyone before anyone else saw the tears…Aikawa stood there rooted on the spot.

_So, I was right…my lord. This must kill him to see Hetzumi-chan with other people…but why does he delay? Tell her the godamn truth! So you two could be_…Aikawa stopped at mid-thought and remembered Conto telling her…they were betrothed and Hetzumi-chan broke it off…was that the reason why Conto suffered in silence?

She sighed as a red suited man came to her with an ear piece in his right ear; the man said, "everything is all set, Aikawa-san. Would you like the guests to come in? The Isakas also arrived, but they wish to come when the preparations are all complete. May I allow them in?"

Aikawa turned to the young man and nodded. She needed noise and friends to stop this ache…she did not hurt because of Conto's loyalty and love to Hetzumi-chan. But she ached because she, once again, was alone. So many lovers left her behind…she was just too smart for her own good…

The man called the main desk as the main doors opened to the Isaka senior and junior. Both men and Asahina came into the hall admiring the work Aikawa did to prepare this feast.

The hall was dressed in a silver and powder blue crystal, candles and table cloths. The left was adorning with seven tables full of food and drinks. One table was dedicated to alcohol and appetizers to compliment the various drinks. The right corner was a podium for the two bands that Aikawa asked for: Bad Luck and a small quartet of classical instruments. The entire floor was open for dancing and chatting. The remaining wall space was dedicated to chairs for the non-dancers or tired dancers. The chairs were mix-match powder blue and silver cloth. Even a huge chandelier hung above their heads as the hall was given a warm light to the guests.

Isaka senior opened and closed his mouth several times before saying, "I am very impressed…did you plan parties before joining us at Marukawa?"

Aikawa slightly flushed and said, "yes…my cousin runs a business like that. I spent most of my youth either helping her or planning parties. I guess I am natural at it…"

Even Asahina smiled and said, "This is brilliant. It feels so…cozy."

Ryuichiro smirked and said, "You might have a new job! Party decorator for Marukawa…I like it! A dual position will keep you in our business for a long time."

Aikawa stiffened but Isaka senior said, "Do not fear, madam. You have a promising talent to keep our authors on task, and this hall is tastefully decorated. Your job is permanent as long as you work well."

She smiled and bowed gently. Aikawa said, "I only work to—"

"SHUICHI SHINDOU IS HERE!" A pink haired man ran into the room and yelled this. Aikawa laughed, Isaka senior stiffened as Asahina got into defensive mode and Ryuichiro jumped and held his heart.

Aikawa laughed as she admired the young adult pop sensation…Shuichi Shindou was a famous rocker that got it big right after high school…of course, his attire was completely inappropriate for business parties, but Aikawa wanted some rock to liven the party a bit when the classical music got too boring.

Shuichi was wearing a flamingo tube tope with a lemon yellow coat over it; the coat was ripped at various spots and no sleeves. His middle was showing and his low dark brown shorts showed the various chains he wore. His boots went up to his knees, and these were skin tight and had various charms of the band's logo…a rabbit's foot. His face was slightly pink from the run into the room, but his light red eyes were glittery for the stage…which he stared at with admiration.

His other members and manger ran in huffing and puffing. Hiroshi Nakano and Suguru Fujisaki were both panting and trying to say something. Their manger pulled out a sniper and pointed it at Shuichi as he yelled, "running in such a classy place, what a disgrace? You shall die now!"

Shuichi shrieked and ran to a table. He grabbed a silver tray and used it as a shield. His manger laughed and said, "please, that is silver…a perfect target metal to stab you with…" The manger loaded the gun…

Aikawa paled as Shuichi's partners tried to ask their manger to stop. Even the Isakas and Asahina tried to stop him…but K-san kept his gun aimed—

BAM! The gun was shoved upward by a running and sliding Conto. Conto slipped under K-san's gun and kicked it up. He growled, "You dare yell at a celebrity like a child and use a gun as a discipline tool…you are the disgrace…Claude K Winchester."

K-san slowly turned down and snarled, "How dare…oh shit." His eyes enlarged at Conto as he giggled and threw back his head laughing.

Everyone stared at the two as K-san helped Conto up. K-san and Conto laughed and shook hands. Conto said, "Finally remembered…huh, old friend?"

"Conto, Ayame…dear god…I thought you would be still in America! What brings you here?" K-san said.

Conto shrugged and said, "I have been working around…so, you are in the music business now with some…eccentric types." He glared at Shuichi, who still hid behind a silver tray.

K-san laughed again and slapped Conto on the back. He said, "We need to have another fight! You were a hell of an asshole a few years ago…are you the—AHHHH!" Conto gripped the gun, locked it and flipped K-san onto his back; Conto sat on top of K-san and whispered something into his ear. K-san smiled and nodded.

Aikawa blinked and stared with her mouth open. She did not expect this…but she slowly closed her mouth. Conto was a body guard…but what kind?

Conto got up and helped K-san up. Both men snickered and shook hands again. K-san said, "So…guns are passé in this party?"

Aikawa walked forward and snarled, "Guns are passé in every normal function! What are you thinking threatening Shindou-san's life! Can you imagine the papers if—" She gasped when K-san pointed the gun at her.

She gulped as K-san fired…an empty gun. No bullets fired out as she sighed in relief. K-san smirked and said, "In places like this, I never load a bullet in front of a lady. But these boys…they need discipline a few times to get their heads on right! Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru are here to perform for this classy party and Madam Aikawa." K-san, Hiro, Suguru and Shuichi (after dropping the tray) bowed to Aikawa.

Aikawa smirked and bowed back. She said, "Thank you and please remember, if anyone of you needs a break or refreshments. By all means, I have two bands so both bands can play or enjoy the party."

Bad Luck and K-san rose as they smiled at her. Shuichi patted his chest and said, "A star like me does not need breaks! But…I will accept your offer."

Hiro and Suguru shook their head at their leader as the bellhops brought their instruments. Bad Luck helped the bell hops as they put out the keyboard and electric guitar. Shuichi fixed the microphone as he tested the noise level by singing, "Bad Luck is here to come and sing for you…come and see the show!"

Aikawa and even Chryo Isaka smiled gently at Shuichi's singing voice. Shuichi was known for his wild antics and outfits; moreover, he was one of the best singers that N G Productions ever produced. Shuichi just had this demeanor that not many people, young or old, could deny that Shuichi had a voice that made everyone smile.

K-san went to his band as Aikawa went to Conto. She looked at him as he looked like nothing happened a few minutes ago. Her curiosity almost took hold of her, but he hugged her close. Conto said, "Sorry about that…it's a sensitive subject for me."

Aikawa moaned and hugged him back. She said, "I refuse to be a replacement doll for you…"

Conto nodded and said, "I know…just…don't keep asking about…" He parted from her and walked to the drinks. Conto spoke to the punch server as he got two drinks.

Ryuichiro hummed and said, "he is younger…interesting."

Aikawa smiled and posed, "I am still young! Many younger men still find me very attractive."

Ryuichiro rolled his eyes as he said, "just be careful…those moves, as comical as they are…" He held his right hand and continued, "People are never what they appear, okay."

Aikawa noticed the motion as Ryuichiro released his hand. She said, "I understand your concern, but…I am fine. Oh, the other band!" She went to the quartet of ladies and said, "You will be set up beside Bad Luck. Please, if you need breaks, do not hesitate. Try and find out by Bad Luck how you would like to play both rock and classical."

The head of the quartet looked pissed by the intrusion of rock, but the other women looked happily at the other bad. All four of them were dressed in black dresses, white roses flowing in their hair, and pearls adorn their necks. They held their instruments of a flute, violin, and the other two carried musical sheets. Aikawa saw that the pair brought (by some large handlers) their larger instruments…a piano and harp.

Compared to Shuichi's wild outfit; Hiro wore a leopard print top and jeans. Suguru wore a multicolored green top, jeans and cowboy boots. The women in this quartet were high class compared to Bad Luck…Aikawa smirked and pointed them to the stage.

The quartet went over as they shook hands with Bad Luck. They chatted about the music as the piano and harp were wheeled in. The piano and harp were set on the side of the stage as the violin and flute sat beside Bad Luck. The quartet leader started to laugh and smile at Shuichi. Shuichi smirked and kept talking.

Aikawa clapped as she saw the invitation announcer and her first new guest come…she gasped at the sight of her cousin and his editor.

Kisho Aikawa…he could be considered her brother by how close they looked alike. His red hair was shortened in a professional manor, his lanky body was in a suit, and his gray eyes were hidden by a thin pair of glasses.

His editor wore a pin stripe suit and his hair was thinned to perfection. His glasses hung on the tip of his nose as he did nothing to push them up.

Aikawa and Kisho hugged each other. Kisho sighed happily and said, "Eri…dear me…has it been years since I hugged you…"

She rubbed his back and said, "yes…too many, my cousin. So, who is this? A new member for Marukawa?"

They parted as Kisho's editor bowed. He said, "Wade Justilor, at your service madam. Also, no, I will not be joining Marukawa, but I will send Aikawa-san's work to America to continue to be published there. I only came alone to make sure his rights and work is not completely altered from English to Japanese." His tone and translation was perfect…for an American.

Kisho smirked and said, "Wade-san is just a little…strict. But with his help, my book has been very popular! It already sold about…wow, Parjure…here?"

Benedict walked into the door as the announcer checked his invitation. The announcer nodded as Benedict came in and joined Aikawa's group. He smirked at Wade as Wade sneered at him.

"Well, well, well, Wade's here? What brings you here?" Benedict snickered.

Wade sneered, "You still dress like a child…can you find a decent suit and show everyone that you went to a high class school and college! It is still irksome that…" He clenched his fists as Benedict finished for him, "that we went to the same school and I passed far above you? Also, I got your job…pity."

Wade snarled, "And they miss you! The New York Post…was ruined by your attire. Some other copycats have come and gone…but you will never be copied, so they say."

Benedict smirked as Conto came over. Conto froze at seeing Kisho as he handed Aikawa a drink. When Kisho turned to Conto, Kisho's smiling and happy demeanor turned frightened…he stiffened and stared at Conto with huge eyes.

Conto said, "Welcome back to Japan, Aikawa-san."

Kisho gulped and said, "why…Hetzumi! Is she…here?" He looked around and saw the room was devoid of Hetzumi. He said, "Why are you here? You never strayed too far from her…usually."

Conto gave Aikawa both their drinks as he crossed his arms. He said, "Maybe I am here for other purposes."

Kisho slowly returned to normal and smiled. He said, "Is she coming tonight? I hope so…" His eyes looked happier at the thought.

Conto's hands clenched and said, "If she does come…you better keep away from her. Understand." His eyes narrowed in anger.

Kisho snickered and said, "let's not forget who she asked out…shall we?"

Conto growled, "you…if you do not move in a nanosecond…I will show you no mercy."

Kisho grinned and said, "Common, you could not—AHHH!" Conto shoved him into a wall and prepared a fist for Kisho's face.

Aikawa gave the drinks to Benedict as she tried to part them. She said, "Conto, please! Can we stop this madness? This is a party, not a high school brawl! Stop it!"

Kisho was smirking and said, "Common…hit me. I know you want to…"

Conto's fist shivered in desire to hit Kisho, but he released Kisho. He snarled, "You are lucky…for now."

Kisho fixed his suit and said, "I was always lucky…have you forgotten? I won over—"

BAM! Conto slammed his fist into Kisho's face as Kisho landed on…Goda.

Conto stalled as Goda moaned and said, "Kisho….damn! Conto, can you control yourself for a goddamn minute!"

Conto was at a loss for words, Kisho's lip bled but his smile brightened at the cushion he landed on, Aikawa gasped and stared. Benedict smiled and walked away. Wade quickly came to Kisho and gave him a cloth to wipe the blood.

Aikawa stared at Goda as she noticed…he was in disguise. His light hair was died dark brown as his eyes were purplish red. His suit was dirty from the fall, but he dusted himself and glared at Conto.

Conto gulped and walked away without saying a word. He went to the alcoholic stand this time…Aikawa moaned and said, "how did you get an invitation….Akihiko? Misaki….and who is the kid?"

Akihiko, Misaki and Mio came in with suits but varying ties. Misaki and Mio smiled at Aikawa as Akihiko groaned, "group vote…they dragged me into…Goda? What happened?"

Goda dusted himself again and said, "Old exs' historic battles…nothing that I could not handle." He smiled weakly, but he turned to Aikawa. He took her away as he asked, "why is Kisho here?"

She smiled and said, "He is an author now! He is translating one of his books into Japanese for the spring, so I thought it would be a good idea for him to meet the Isakas in a party scene than a business one."

Goda groaned and turned to Conto. Conto sipped a cup of amber liquid as Goda groaned, "He is getting drunk already…dammit. Have you two been fighting?"

Aikawa said, "Maybe you should talk to him. He…has been miserable lately."

Goda turned to her and said, "Why? He seemed happy to be with you when I saw you two last."

Aikawa moaned and said, "It was fun for a few weeks, but we never had anal or oral sex…even to this day."

Goda opened and closed his mouth; Benedict came back over and said, "Well now, who are you? Does star cross under tin roofs or does…bowling balls?" Goda slowly turned to Benedict and glared at him.

Benedict smirked and said, "I thought so…have fun…" He winked at Goda and gave Aikawa her drink. He sipped the punch and went towards the Isakas.

Goda held his body and said, "I knew this was a mistake…I need to…" He turned but stalled. His breathing stopped as he stared at the door.

The door held two of the most charitable heirs in Japan…Toyo and Lamentra Felmer. Both of them dressed extremely well as they entered the hall.

Aikawa only noticed a few things about Toyo…he had maroon eyes, his hair was light and fluffy, and his size…he was a decent size, but not tall. His eyes turned to Goda and Aikawa. Toyo stalled and released his wife.

Lamentra looked at him with her golden eyes, but she shrugged as she went to the Isakas. Her long gray hair flowed behind her gracefully as she accepted a kiss on the hand from Chryo Isaka.

Toyo and Goda stared at each other for a long time…before Toyo came closer and said, "hello...perverse one."

Aikawa felt her own body shiver as she wrapped a protective hand around Goda's waist. She said, "Excuse me but…what is that kind of salutations is that?"

Toyo gave them a glare…Aikawa felt her entire body was under ice. He said, "this salutations is none of your…" His sights turned to Conto…his face turned to a smile as he said, "Until next time, but beware…Hetzumi." He walked away towards Conto.

Goda shivered and gasped for breath. He said, "you…should have…not interfered…" He rubbed Aikawa's protective hand as guests filed in.

Aikawa could not let go…she felt the moment she did; Goda would be stolen or hurt. That man…he gave her a very bad feeling. She felt the urge just to stand there and hold Hetzumi-chan close until Toyo left.

Hetzumi-chan said, "relax…he is a bag of hot air and—"

"Not a chance you can lie to me. You are shivering." Aikawa said as she felt Hetzumi-chan's body shiver and slowly turn to face her.

Hetzumi-chan said in a whisper like her former self, "Please do not make a spectacle. My father is not a fool to make a scene in a party like this. Afterwards is another story, but please. Let me go. I will stay close to you if it makes you feel better."

Aikawa gulped and nodded as her hand fell. She said, "I…am…"

Hetzumi-chan smirked and said, "No need to apologize. I understand…you care for me. So it is only natural to want to protect me as do I. You need to act normal for your guests. I will not make a scene if you keep positive."

Aikawa smirked weakly and said, "If he is your father….what is your mother like?"

Hetzumi-chan sighed and said, "She's…never mind. Let's just say, she is not a woman to mess with. Please…be with your guests. I will either stay by you or Akihiko, okay?"

Aikawa just stared at her. Hetzumi-chan was so brave and scared by her intense look. She looked nothing like the teenager that Aikawa remembered; Hetzumi-chan looked more masculine but her eyes…even with a shade of blue disguising the maroon eyes, Aikawa saw her favorite friend. Hetzumi-chan had these eyes that not many could forget…

Hetzumi-chan changed her voice back to the masculine voice and said, "Look at the writers and editors coming in! You made an excellent…Aikawa?"

She could ignore the world…Aikawa just stared at Hetzumi-chan and said, "How do you expect me to act like you were not scared by this man? I will remove him immediately." She walked towards Asahina, but Hetzumi-chan wrapped her arms around Aikawa.

Hetzumi-chan said, "Removing my father is more dangerous than acknowledging him, besides, you invited him, correct?"

Aikawa moaned and said, "Felmer and Taka does not match…I had no idea he was your father."

Hetzumi-chan brought Aikawa close and whispered, "my father, yet again, is no fool…do you think he would keep a name…that was…dangerous?"

Aikawa said, "What is dangerous about being a Taka?"

Hetzumi-chan whispered so low that Aikawa could barely hear, but she was sure that Hetzumi-chan said, "My family…is the mafia."

Aikawa stalled as her eyes just stared blankly into the crowd. She saw authors, editors, charity supervisors, friends, family, and so many people…that did not look like the mafia. Everyone was dressed in wild colors or tuxedos…no one stood out. Toyo even looked normal…Conto…what was going on? She felt her world was slowly losing faith in the human race…security…and hope to keep Hetzumi-chan safe…So, this was the world that Hetzumi-chan hid her from? So, this is the world that…Hetzumi-chan lived in? No wonder Hetzumi-chan was nervous, intelligent, and…cautious.

Hetzumi-chan said, "I…am sorry. Do not worry. The mafia will not—" She stalled when Aikawa held her hand and rub her fingers. They turned to each other as they parted.

Aikawa said, "I will protect you. Anyway I can, please…tell me. I do not want to be a bother to you…" She pleaded, "Please…I could not bear it if I lost you again…"

Hetzumi-chan stared gently at Aikawa and said, "Aikawa…please…you do not understand—"

"Help me to understand! I want to make sure no one hurts you! You have been…fighting for so long…that is why I nurtured and took care of you when you came to Kisho's place…I could see the girl that struggled to become a woman too fast. Hetzumi-chan, lean on me with all your…." Aikawa said as she softened at the motion Hetzumi-chan did.

Hetzumi-chan leaned onto Aikawa and sighed happily. She said, "I have missed you…all our talks and silly games on the internet…also seeing you and our shopping trips…I still like going to look for new earrings…sometimes. But…" She stood straight and said, "I have to be strong as do you. For the party—"

"For now, I will be…but afterwards, you owe me an explanation." Aikawa placed her hands onto her hips and raised a brow.

Hetzumi-chan giggled…her happy and carefree laugh…she said, "I will tell you some but—"

Aikawa crossed her arms and snarled, "All or nothing. I will not accept the edited version this time."

Hetzumi-chan rolled her eyes and said, "Fine…I will tell you what I know for one little fee…"

Aikawa smirked and nodded. She finally felt like this was going somewhere. Aikawa released her crossed arms as Hetzumi-chan came close to whisper in Aikawa's ear, "I need you to never tell a soul about the truth I will say to you…no one, not even Conto. If you tell someone…I will be forced to use torture, okay?"

She blinked twice when they parted. Aikawa said, "Jeez…you are tough like a man…no wonder I never saw you in the Goda disguise."

Hetzumi-chan smirked and said, "I was always like this…you just saw the better side of me."

Aikawa snarled, "you hid a lot from me…I am not happy about that."

Hetzumi-chan smiled devilishly and said, "You never asked." She winked and went to Misaki. Hetzumi-chan linked her arm with Misaki and winked towards Aikawa.

Aikawa smirked weakly as she noticed more the visitors entering. Some of the N G Production members: Tohma Seguchi, Mr. Sakano, and Ryuichi Sakuma. Eiri Yuki came in with his sister and brother. Even Noriko Ukai, her husband and daughter came in. Shigure Sohma and his editor, Mitsuru, came in with smirks towards the Isakas. Chisato Takatsukasa, Shunsuke Sakaki, and their editor, Funaba, came in. Then came two major manga novelists, Yamada Seiji and Hanazaki Sono, entered with their hands combined. Ueno Tukugo and Aki Usugia came in with their famous mascot, a white rabbit, in Aki's arms.

Ueno and Aki co-wrote a manga all about their pet rabbit; mostly kid stuff, but the manga was gold. The books never stayed on the shelves on any bookstore, so if Aki came into any store with their rabbit in his arms…the 'no pets allowed' sign was ignored at Aki would allow his rabbit to be touched and give some foot print autographs.

Of course, their manga was not in Marukawa…but Aikawa pulled some strings and begged them to come to meet her. She yearned for them to switch companies since their books could be sold so much better in Marukawa and sold around the world. She went to them and said, "Tukugo-san and Usugia-san, I'm Aikawa-san the editor that asked you to come to this party."

Tukugo-san smirked as he said, "it is a pleasure."

Usugia-san nodded and stroked Aki-chan, their pet rabbit. He said, "So, you wish to speak to us about our manga?"

Aikawa nodded and said, "I have noticed your publishing company is having problems with keeping up with the orders of your manga, correct?"

Tukugo sighed and said, "Indeed, we have been looking for other companies, but only we do not want a huge company to take over the manga. Marukawa is famous for so many mangas…why do they want our manga so badly?"

"You write something so simple and interesting that children read. That is it! Most of our children literature has been divided in between picture books, easy read, and then jumps to adolescent reading. You books are enjoyed by all ages, which is very interesting to me. I will confess…I have read all your books to date." Aikawa said as she came close to stroke Aki-chan. Usugia allowed it as he smirked at Aikawa.

Tukugo sighed and looked at the crowd. He said, "This is a bit much for a business party…when we first went to Yourling Publishing. We hardly got this kind of response. Did we have to prepare something…I am not the public speaking type…" His lightly brown face darkened as he turned to Usugia for help.

Aikawa stopped and said, "No public speaking is required, and this is a fun party. Not a business related party, but I knew you two would be slightly uncomfortable in an office atmosphere. I thought a party where you can meet some of my clients and bosses in a contented light would be reassuring to you both and Aki-chan."

Usugia said, "I am not the one to become uncomfortable in business meetings. But Tukugo…well, he just has his reasons. I am glad to come though." His light blue eyes twinkled at Aikawa as she smiled back.

Chryo Isaka came over and bowed to them. He said, "welcome, Tukugo-san and Usugia-san…and…" He semi looked insulted at the rabbit, but he smiled a business flashy one and said, "welcome Aki-chan."

Tukugo and Usugia bowed gently as they said, "pleasure to meet you."

"Well, gentlemen. I am Isaka-sama, and if you need anything, please do not hesitate to call me. I hope you will consider Marukawa for your next publishing company if you plan to switch." Isaka-sama said.

"We will consider it, but we have three other offers as well. We have…" Usugia said but silenced when the quartet began to play a gentle melody.

Usugia smiled and said, "Beautiful." Even Aki-chan swayed his head to the melody.

Tukugo giggled at the rabbit and said, "Aki-chan likes classical music." They went closer to the music for their rabbit to enjoy.

Isaka-sama leaned close to Aikawa and said, "Close this deal and you will get a huge raise, okay. I need that manga in our company than Onodera Publishing does. I refuse to lose that account to them."

Aikawa smirked and said, "Why do you think I got two bands? I did some research and found out about the rabbit's likes. Sir, you did not only hire me for my college grades and internships that I did I Marukawa. I am an expert at research and making sure my authors' writing is the best before reaching the printing press. Believe me, this deal will be sealed by the…crap."

Zumi Onodera came in with his son, Ritsu. They came to Aikawa and Isaka-sama. Zumi smirked and said, "Classical music for the rabbit…how adorable. But let's not forget, Isaka. Onodera is still leading in sales with the current author switches. I will obtain the _Aki-Chan Furry Tales_…guarantee it. No fancy party will stop them from joining our company." His gray eyes blazed with passion of winning, while his face was calm and business like.

Ritsu parted from his father and went into the crowd. He wandered over to Benedict as they talked near the food tables. Yuki and Atsushi came into the room as they joined Benedict as well.

Isaka smirked and said, "The deal is not in ink yet, Onodera. Trust me, I will get them. You will not see the day that I have failed yet. One author I lost to you…but I have obtained Usami-sensei over you. Dear me, did I hit a nerve?"

Onodera snarled and walked away. He went to Usami-sensei and had a chat with him.

Isaka snarled, "That bastard will not win. I rather eat rabbit pellets than allow him to obtain that account. Aikawa, mingle and get that pair seeing other mangaka here. Also, if you can get other deals with these authors or editors…I may get your promoted."

Aikawa flushed but shook her head. She said, "A raise would be nice but…promotion is not in my blood. I like being an editor; the race of it all…it excites me fully. Besides, I would miss my authors and these party decorations freedom. No, I will stay where I am, sir."

Isaka smiled and said, "Who am I to deny you? You are such a fireball with Usami-sensei…I do not know if half the books would be published without your help."

Aikawa smiled with her whole heart and said, "thank you sir, so…is the Uke Trade-Off almost ready to be printed?"

Isaka nodded and said, "We have over a million reserves, billions bought online, and not many reserves for book stores…jeez, I never thought I would hope that Gokula Publishing would consider helping us with a small favor of having their symbol on the cover. What is this book about?"

Aikawa turned to Akihiko and said, "Boy's love…games…and the power of love. Nothing more and nothing less expected from the great Akikawa Yayoi."

"You did not see the change Usami-sensei asked the publishers, did you?" Isaka said as he inched closer to Aikawa.

She stared at him as he whispered, "Usami-sensei asked to switch the last name only…from Yayoi to Usami. He hopes that some fans will see that…he is a homosexual. I personally do not care either way." He backed away and finished, "my son chose that path as well and seems happy about it." He looked at Ryuichiro and Asahina; they were chatting with Ritsu, Benedict and Takano. Also Yokozawa joined them when he entered the busy party.

Aikawa smirked towards Akihiko, Misaki and Hetzumi-chan. She said, "Changes are evident in the literature business, Isaka-san. I hope…changes will continue. I enjoyed Usami's new style; the flow and the feeling the book gave you…you felt a new fresh breath from Akihiko's writing more than ever before."

Isaka-sama nodded and went into the crowd. He called, "mingle and enjoy yourself too. I expect results, but not with a stressed out editor." His wink and gentle bow was enough to inspire Aikawa to move to Tukugo and Usugia.

She said, "Well, I hope to interest you in a rabbit sitter for the night. Usugia must be getting tired of holding Aki-chan."

Usugia smiled and said, "A little pen would be nice…just so if he needs to move around or anything."

Aikawa nodded and asked the food servers to make a small place for the rabbit. The servers grimaced for a moment, but after seeing Aki-chan…they instantly made a small place by placing a tablecloth, a fence made from unused folding chairs for the staff and tied everything down with silk napkins.

Usugia came over with Aki-chan and passed the servers to place the rabbit down. The rabbit hopped around and slowly relaxed in the new pen for him. Usugia smirked and said, "I might like this woman, Tukugo. We might need to consider Marukawa for our next publishing place. The other places did not even consider Aki-chan in the place…they called him a nuisance and health hazard. Our rabbit is the reason for the manga to exist…how can he not be with us during our walks, business hours, or at home? So my love…what do you think?"

Tukugo sighed and said, "I need more time…I just…do not know yet."

Aikawa smiled at him and said, "Relax and enjoy the party, Tukugo-san. The official meeting is a few days, so please eat and talk to others. I will introduce you to Usami-san and other authors at Marukawa, so you two can see what it is like from the authors' point of view than mine."

Usugia went to Tukugo as they held hands. Tukugo nodded and said, "Please take care of our little one. Aki-chan means the world to us."

The servers nodded and one woman said, "Aki-chan is safe with us."

Tukugo and Usugia followed Aikawa as she introduced them to Usami and Misaki. She met Mio and looked at Hetzumi-chan.

Hetzumi-chan smirked and lipped, "have fun…I will explain everything later, okay?"

Everyone else was busy with talking to Tukugo and Usugia than watching Aikawa and Hetzumi-chan. Aikawa winked and lipped, "I will be waiting for every answer you give me."

Hetzumi-chan lipped, "it's a long story…"

"I want to hear it, every word." Aikawa lipped as they slowly joined the conversation. They talked about everything about Marukawa, writing, and their inspirations. Their little world was not big enough to see the unseen danger brewing around them…

TBC….

A/N 4: These are the stories I have read! Seriously…I have read a lot of writers within manga…go figure? Connection? Paradox? Irony? I think so…XD

The characters and stories they belong to:

Tohma Seguchi, Mr. Sakano, Ryuichi Sakuma, Eiri Yuki, his sister and brother, Noriko Ukai, her husband and daughter, Shuichi Shindou, Hiroshi Nakano and Suguru Fujisaki, and K-san are in _Gravitation_ by Maki Murakami

Shigure Sohma and his editor, Mitsuru are in _Fruits Basket_ by Natsuki Takaya

Chisato Takatsukasa, Shunsuke Sakaki, and their editor, Funaba are in _Kirepapa_ by Ryo Takagi

Yamada Seiji and Hanazaki Son; Ueno Tukugo, Aki Usugia, and Aki-chan (slight note…Ueno and Aki did not have last names in the manga since I read it…so I made up these! Also Aki-chan is in the manga…I just made up that the couple came out of college writing about their bunny) are in _Sensitive Pornograph _by Ashika Sakura.

A/N 5: Yipes….I do talk WAY too much! Last one! I promise, but stated above…this story is a huge crossover story with all the yaois I have currently read. So, fans…I have two last things to say then the next chapter…

One: requests for yaoi to appear in this story is very welcomed. I will be honest…please suggest yaois that can be seen online since I am saving money for other little issues of life like fixing my car and needed tests. So, any fan can leave a title and URL address to suggest other manga to appear in this series.

Of course, even hearing from the fans is enough! I will continue with this bunch and see where it goes…

Two: like I mentioned before, some of these new characters will return. I will not say which ones…but…it is probably obvious….XD

Thank you for reading, and I hope you are ready for some information…that you probably did not expect…XD Continue on, my fans and newcomers…I will only end with this: expect the unexpected with this story for one big thing: this story is NOT even close to ending…it is also NOT going to be the same size as Uke Trade-Off…this story is LONG! So…enjoy by reading, commenting, and emailing me. Until next time, I bow to you fans…thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

Slight warning….LONG chapter! Enjoy XDXDXDXDXD

Chapter 19: Writers' and Editors' Celebration (part 2)

Mio admired the crowd as he stared at Shuichi Shindou in admiration…in his entire life, he did not expect to be in the same room as this legendary pop singer! He nearly fainted with shock at the sight of him, but then came Tukugo and Usugia with their famous rabbit…he smiled with all his might, but he did not remove himself far from Akihiko and Misaki. All these famous people…he felt a little conscious of himself and wondered if he should have stayed home. Most of the people here were adults except Noriko Ukai's daughter; she did the same thing that Mio did, and she stuck with her parents than wonder off.

Akihiko bumped into him for the third time and said, "Mio, go wander. I do not want to keep running into you all night."

Mio stared timidly at Tukugo and Usugia…they smiled at him. But he still did not move; he felt better in Akihiko's large shadow.

Aikawa looked at Mio and said, "Akihiko…did you have a kid with…a teenaged lover?"

Akihiko sighed and said, "No…he is my little brother. Mio, get in the front." He sounded annoyed and tired…not much a party goer since he complained the entire time getting ready for the party. Misaki was nervous, Goda was excited and Mio was…excited and nervous to the point of…he gasped at the newcomers.

Mio turned to the door and saw Nowaki, Hiroki, and Miyagi enter the hall in tuxedos. Hiroki stood close to Nowaki as Miyagi snickered at Hiroki. They came in and came closer to the food. He parted from his brother and went to the newcomers.

Hiroki saw Mio and sighed, "thank god! What was Akihiko thinking by inviting us? I do not like this kind of parties…it feels so…nerve racking…"

Mio smirked and said, "I am just glad you guys came!"

Miyagi snickered and hugged Hiroki. He said, "he asked me to come since he missed me at M, don't you Hiroki?"

Hiroki snarled, "think what you want….Akihiko wanted to see us for some darn reason. What about the college brat, Shinobu? Why didn't he…." He stalled when Miyagi removed his body off of Hiroki's.

Miyagi said, "I was hired at T University for a few weeks now, but Shinobu…has not been back yet from his trip. His other professors are not worried but…"

"You are." Mio said while he stared at Miyagi.

Miyagi stared at Mio and said, "As his professor, I am concerned. He has been keeping up with the homework and such. Just…he has not returned from his trip and his other professors are not perturbed by the absence."

Mio rolled his eyes and said, "Get real. You miss porking the guy, right?"

Nowaki laughed openly as Hiroki moaned, "he is just like Akihiko…save me!"

Miyagi gulped and breathed a snarl. He said, "Young people should not speak to their elders this way."

Bad Luck started to play their famous first CD's song, _Blind Game Again_:

"The light searching in the rustling breeze

Makes a noise, scattering my memory

A temptation I really should know

Don't let me down

I'm always just trying to please

Cry for the sun

I can't see anything

Who is it that cries out inside me?

Blind game again

A pretty classy doll

If it's a dream you can't reach, just toss it aside

Drastic game again

A pretty crazed doll

Demolish the never-changing night."

Shuichi sung, Hiro played the guitar and Suguru played the keyboard to remake this memorable song…they shared the chorus and ended the song with Shuichi yelling, "Blind Game AGAIN!" They sung the same song again.

Mio clapped and said to Miyagi, "get over yourself and tell the kid the truth. You miss him. Common, why deny your penis the pleasure of the—"

Miyagi growled, "Stop this now or…." He clenched his fists and glared at the kid.

Hiroki stepped in between Miyagi and Mio. He said, "Mio is only a teenager, so this does not need to escalate. Calm yourself and be a man, Miyagi. Also Mio, apologize."

Mio snarled, "Not to this asshole."

Miyagi posed in a karate starting position as he said, "you think you are tough…common. Show me your moves!"

Hiroki snarled, "Teenager! Miyagi…Mio! Do not—"

Mio came to Miyagi as Miyagi showed Mio some good karate moves…Mio dodged each one as he spun like a ballerina. He lowered his head and shoved forward to toss Miyagi onto the floor. Miyagi landed on his back with a thud and a shocked face on the floor.

Nowaki bit his lips from laughing, Hiroki stared blankly, and the crowd did not move to look at the little fight. They clapped and watched Bad Luck finish their song.

Miyagi sighed and said, "Damn kid…I have never been thrown by someone…in a long time. Damn, who is your karate sensei?"

Mio snickered and helped Miyagi up. Miyagi stood as Mio said, "I am self taught, besides, I do not use karate. I dance."

Miyagi snickered and said, "Well, you dance well. But, you do not understand…anything about…never mind."

Hiroki snarled and stiffened into a battle pose, "you never gave me respect! You harassed me all the time at M University! But one toss from a teenager and you like him! WHY?"

Bad Luck started to sing _Glaring Dream_:

"Quiet whispers that melt amidst the bustling crowd,

Reviving the memories that are scattered around footsteps.

Losing themselves in the sparking streets, glaring one way,

Numb from the cold, I am illuminated.

The dream pushes through the cold and shakes me by the hand.

Waking me from counting my hopes, I recall a shimmering image of you.

That vague silhouette that guides me."

Shuichi sang this song with a flushed face as his members played with smirks. They played with such a harmonious melody the mixing of voice, guitar and keyboard was hard to differentiate. They ended as Shuichi nodded at the quartet. The women started to play a song of speed but harmony.

The Bad Luck members stretched and talked to each other. Shuichi turned to Mio and went over to the warring party.

Shuichi said, "is there a problem, gentlemen?"

Mio stalled and reddened. He gulped three times and said in a shaky voice, "you…are… Shuichi…Shuichi….OMG! You are so HOT!" He ducked under the table and shrieked at his honesty.

Shuichi looked under the table and said, "thank you for your compliment. Would you like an autograph?"

Mio slowly turned and jumped onto Shuichi. He shrieked, "Autograph! REALLY! DAMN! Hell yeah!"

Shuichi smirked and stifled a laugh. He said, "I used to be just like you…a wild fan. Thank you for coming tonight. I rarely get to see a fan like this because of—"

"SHUICHI! Are you alright?" Sakano said in a panic and removed Mio off of Shuichi.

Shuichi smirked as Sakano helped him up. He said, "Do not fuss Sakano, and please get this…"

"Mio Izumi Allens." Mio said quickly and still very red.

Shuichi smirked and said, "Allens-san a photo of the band; we will sign it right now."

Sakano opened and closed his mouth. He did as told when he opened his messenger bag and pulled out a recent photo of the band. Sakano handed the photo and a marker to Shuichi.

Shuichi smirked at his band mates as they came over. Hiro looked at Mio and said, "What's up?" Suguru smirked and nodded in recognition of a fan. Shuichi signed first as he passed the picture around as his band mates signed. Hiro handed the picture to Mio as Mio took the picture and stared at the photo with his mouth hanging.

Hiro snickered and said, "We used to be like that…remember, Shuichi?"

"Fondly…common, we should sing some of our new songs for our fans." Shuichi said as Mio looked up, and Shuichi winked at him. Bad Luck returned to the stage as they drank water and relaxed until the quartet needed a break.

Mio hugged the photo and shrieked, "I can die happy now!" He looked at the photo again…all three members were dressed in funky clothing, but to their individual styles. Shuichi: his hair was tri-colored from black roots to lava red to flamingo pink tips. His clothing was a red tight tank top with a leather jacket that had no sleeves and only tied to his midriff. His pants were tight and covered in multicolored belts from neon pink to bloody red. His boots were hidden by his bell top pants. He posed with his microphone in his hands and smirked to the camera. Hiro: he was dressed in leather. A leather vest covered his top that did not hide his famous body or tattoos. His tattoo was a barbed wire fence and the Japanese symbol for his birthday. His jean pants were loose, but his leather chaps tightened them to show his wonderful body. His sneakers were barely seen, but shown slightly by his pose. He bent forward with his dark red guitar, his first one, and smirked devilishly into the camera. Suguru: he was the conservative one in the group, but this time…he dressed more like his partners. He wore a silk green top with some lightly colored stones that enclosed his neck and swirled down his front. His pants were tight on top but slowly loosen down to his hidden footwear. He posed with his keyboard and glared darkly at the camera with a huge smile. All three members were posed in odd angles and intercepted each other's bodies…like they were one person. A piece of each player could be seen into one, but their heads were separate from the main combined body. Their symbol was faded in the background as their band's name was written in bold letters on the side of the bodies.

He sighed as Shuichi called, "Allens-san?"

Mio stopped breathing as he looked up. Everyone was staring at him as Shuichi did as well. Shuichi smiled and said, "Would you like to sing with us? A tune or two?" Ryuichi Sakuma joined Shuichi on the stage.

He opened and closed his mouth in utter awe. Ryuichi Sakuma was definitely his second favorite to Bad Luck…he could not believe his ears. They were inviting him to sing with them! The famous singers of N G Productions…he turned so red that purple was considered a new shade of red.

Hiroki shook his head and tried to say something to Mio…Mio walked forward as the crowd watched him go to his idols…his Japanese favorite singers…Mio gulped and went to them.

Shuichi said, "Ryuichi, this is Mio. Mio, Mr. Sakuma."

Ryuichi patted Mio on the head and said, "Relax and sing. Show us some of the _Sleepless Beauty_!"

The crowd went wild and clapped. Three microphones were set up in front of the men as Suguru and Hiro prepared them for the song. Shuichi hummed a few bars as Ryuichi just gulped once. They turned to Mio who was staring at the microphone in awe…he dropped his picture and stared at the microphone.

He never dreamed this was possible…he always wanted to sing with other singers, but to become a professional…never. He would sing for fun and enjoyment of the crowd. Mio took a few deep breaths as his color returned to normal. He said, "Let's sing."

Shuichi nodded at Hiro and Suguru; they started to play the background music as Shuichi, Ryuichi and Mio sang _Sleepless Beauty_ by Nettle Grasper:

"With eye glinting in the distance

Those about to awaken are waiting

Invited to the night castle

Into the empty shell of transient dwellers

Without an exit

If you mean to endure the shock

To the point of crumbling

Show me the lies

The light I still can't reach and where it's gone

Let's sketch out the brilliantly dancing thoughts

So that the guiding words do not spill over

Don't fear the changing times

Without even an exit

It crumbles apart

You've been reborn

Your eyes alone light up without a smile

Even if the world you want…

…suddenly turns to ashes

There will still be miracles

The light I can't reach and where it's gone

Let's sketch out the brilliantly dancing thoughts

So that the guiding words do not spill over

Don't fear the changing times

Embrace me gently, hole me forever

More, so you'll even break my soul."

They all ended the song as they stared at the crowd. Everyone just stared at them in awe even Tohma Seguchi just stared at them. Mio smiled and turned to Shuichi. Shuichi smirked and clapped.

A roar of clapping, hoots, compliments, and everyone smiled at the trio of singers. Even Ryuichi hugged Mio and said, "Damn! You have a voice! My body was shivering…you sound like me and Shuichi…you sing with your heart."

Mio flushed and gushed, "thank…thank…thank…you…sir…"

Ryuichi patted Mio on the head as he went to his fellow band mates. He smirked at Mio again as Tohma raised his brows in interest at Mio.

Shuichi said, "thank you for a wonderful trio, and—"

"Can I sing one of my songs…for fun, Mr. Shindou?" Mio asked close enough to the microphone that everyone heard.

Shuichi blinked and turned to Mio. He smiled with his entire heart and said, "Sure! But my members do not have your sheet music…how will you produce background music?"

Mio smiled and said, "If Fujisaki-san does not mind if I borrow his keyboard…I will sing and play at the same time."

Shuichi turned to the microphone and said, "everyone, we have ourselves a treat. Mio Izumi Allens wishes to sing us a song he produced and use our instruments. So if all of you could be so kind, show Allens-san the same courteous that you have given us tonight. Suguru, do you mind if Allens-san uses your keyboard for this song?"

Suguru leaned forward to his microphone and said, "I would be honored to allow Allens-san to use my instrument."

Bad Luck moved off the stage as the quartet moved as well. Mio went to Suguru's spot and rubbed the keys…Suguru's fingers…a professional keyboard player's fingers were just here! He felt like jumping for joy and clapping his knuckles. Mio took a few deep breaths and said, "I dedicate this song to my brother and his nuts…" He smirked at Akihiko who grimaced in confusion.

Mio started to play a twisted and warped music like gothic witches music. He snickered into the microphone and said, "Mixed Nuts…"

He sang:

"Twisted, warped, and swirling desire…

Malice and anger brims in the pot of mixed nuts.

So many people say they trust one love is enough,

But who can truly say that three can be workable?

This is how it is possible…"

Mio gently switched the music to a romantic melody for this part of the song (he sang):

"The first nut must be strong,

Emotionally, mentally, and physically,

To endure the other two nuts,

He finds the weaknesses and strengths rather quickly,

For he is the strongest on the exterior…

But his interior is weak…

Because he needs his two little nuts to save him from intense yearning.

This is how the mixed nuts work."

He mixed back to the gothic music and sang:

"Twisted, warped, and swirling desire…

Malice and anger brims in the pot of mixed nuts.

So many people say they trust one love is enough,

But who can truly say that three can be workable?

This is how it is possible…"

A different but romantic melody for this part of the song:

"The second nut is weak,

He has so many times his heart leads him astray,

But his inner drive and reasons make him worthy of praise,

His intelligence and vast kindness,

Makes him one of the best nuts of all…

But what about the third nut?"

Mio returned to a darker gothic melody:

"Twisted, warped, and swirling desire…

Malice and anger brims in the pot of mixed nuts.

So many people say they trust one love is enough,

But who can truly say that three can be workable?

This is how it is possible…"

This melody had a gothic melody with wind chimes on the background:

"The third nut is completely unexpected,

For his mind and desires are hard to determine…

He begs for one thing but yearns for another.

What makes this nut tick?

This question is twisted in both the first two nuts.

For they do not know why they allowed a third nut into their relationship…

But all three now know,

These mixed nuts have…"

He returned to the original gothic music:

"Twisted, warped, and swirling desire…

Malice and anger brims in the pot of mixed nuts.

So many people say they trust one love is enough,

But who can truly say that three can be workable?

This is how it is possible…"

Mio played a lonesome melody for this part:

"Will this last?

Will one break from the other?

Can trust, sex, kissing, or jealous win over one nut or two?

What will happen in this brew of desire?

For I have a few ideas to divulge about the mixed nuts…"

He played a gentle breeze of piano and techno for this part:

"The first and strongest idea is…

Parting of one nut from the three…

The mixed nuts will not last,

Since these men are not matching on soul or love wave lengths,

One wants sex,

Two wants passion and lasting trust,

Three wants…freedom from pain endured from so much torture.

How can three nuts stay together with so much…"

Mio returned to the gothic music:

"Twisted, warped, and swirling desire…

Malice and anger brims in the pot of mixed nuts.

So many people say they trust one love is enough,

But who can truly say that three can be workable?

This is how it is possible…"

A xylophone was used for this part:

"The second idea…

Trust builds…after immense time is spent with therapists.

The therapists bring clearer interpretations,

No judgment or malice is built towards these professionals,

For these professionals are used for these issues,

But will the mixed nuts try this method?

For this relationship is…"

Return to the original gothic music:

"Twisted, warped, and swirling desire…

Malice and anger brims in the pot of mixed nuts.

So many people say they trust one love is enough,

But who can truly say that three can be workable?

This is how it is possible…"

A mix between wind, chimes and gothic music was in the background as Mio sang:

"The third idea is the worse but…

This must be stated,

What if the mixed nuts give up completely on love and move away?

Like the third did in the beginning?

The second nut will run away…

As the first nut stays behind…

Sobbing, longing, and watching the others run away from him.

How can this be stopped when…

Twisted, warped, and swirling desire…

Malice and anger brims in the pot of mixed nuts.

So many people say they trust one love is enough,

But who can truly say that three can be workable?

This is how it is possible…

For I am not magician or therapist,

I say what I see…

But this relationship will not last long,

With the fears and mistrust on each nut's face,

What can be done to make sure that none of my ideas come to fruition …

For I have this final gift of my knowledge to save the mixed nuts…

Twisted, warped, and swirling desire…

Malice and anger brims in the pot of mixed nuts.

So many people say they trust one love is enough,

But who can truly say that three can be workable?

This is how it is possible…

Trust is not built on sex,

Romance is not forced by kisses,

A lasting relationship is not given to silly mixed nuts…

But how, you ask me, can I know these secrets…

For I know this…

Twisted, warped, and swirling desire…

Malice and anger brims in the pot of mixed nuts.

So many people say they trust one love is enough,

But who can truly say that three can be workable?

This is how it is possible…

The way to save this relationship is continuous trials-and-errors,

Each nut will have a day that the end sounds so pleasurable…

Do not allow these feelings to happen.

Try finding a reason to love each other…

The simple mental, emotional, and physical attraction is not enough…

A need, want, desire, and a deep trust need to bloom in the middle of the pot of mixed nuts.

For I have a small feeling that the mixed nuts could live happily if…

Twisted, warped, and swirling desire…

Malice and anger brims in the pot of mixed nuts.

So many people say they trust one love is enough,

But who can truly say that three can be workable?

This is how it is possible…"

Mio looked at Akihiko, Misaki and Goda. The three men did the same; each man had a different reaction: Akihiko understood each part more as Mio sang, Misaki was clueless, and Goda removed himself from Misaki and paled. He sang this last part without background music as he used his voice to carry his message to these men:

"These feelings need to be addressed daily,

For once-in-a-while is not enough,

Love shall bloom,

I will say this if…

All remain united…

Not divided."

He stopped and looked at the crowd. Everyone stood there is stunned silence; not one person, was not looking at Mio with either their mouth open or enlarged eyes. Only two people in the room gave Mio different reactions; they were Misaki and Goda. Misaki looked very confused and tried to figure the message out. Goda was so pale…his eyes searched all over Mio as he backed away…Goda turned and ran out of the hall with a slammed door that wakened the crowd.

Everyone clapped gently, but not too many hoots and compliments for the song. Mio expected this since he wrote this song for more of Akihiko's benefit of Mio's observation of the three of them…he felt their relationship was not going to last. Akihiko mostly allowed Goda to do whatever he wanted as Misaki kept complaining or did the house chores. Mio was tired of Goda just sitting in the background or kissing Misaki….he wanted truth, discussion and development of their romance than the standstill relationship they had now. Akihiko just told Mio to stay out of it, Misaki sighed and said very little, and Goda said the basics but never more. The silence drove Mio insane, so he made this song and hoped that some common sense will get in these men's heads…

Unfortunately, Goda was either frightened or mad…Misaki was clueless…but Akihiko. Akihiko got the entire message and lipped, "we will talk about this later."

Mio nodded and said, "sorry, just a present for my beloved brother. We need a humorous song! My mother and I wrote this song for a friend of mine…it's called Riddle This! There are actual riddles in the song, so if you know the answers…do not shout and wait for the end of the song to find out." He played a silly melody for the beginning as he sang:

"Let's play a game,

Unlike the board games of twisted fate,

This game plays with your mind,

Also you need to be prepared to listen to every word,

For every word is a clue to the bigger picture,

The riddles of this game are not simple.

Are you ready?

Are you ready?

To play Riddle This!

Let's play!

The first riddle:

I am always considered first,

Both in the alphabet and in introductions,

I am powerful, loyal, and true…

Most of the time.

I yet break trust, bonds, and become criminals.

Also death comes to my door too quickly…

For what reasons are still unknown to me.

My personality can be vast as the color of my skin,

Yet, I am one side of the two.

What am I?"

Mio played a clicking clock noise as the crowd kept silent. He smirked and continued singing without music:

"The second riddle:

I am always considered second,

Both in the alphabet and in introductions,

I am tender, loving, and respectable…

Most of the time.

I yet hurt trust, bonds, and become criminals.

Also death can come quickly with wrong chemicals…

My personality can be vast as the hormones in my flesh,

Yet I am one side of the two.

What am I?"

He stalled and played the ticking noises. Mio continued without music in between each riddle:

"The third riddle:

I am the mother, daughter, father, and son of the vast mass,

I can eat, sleep and destroy with a single emotion,

My emotions can be captured by electronic devices,

But my destruction cannot be fathomed until the end of my rage…

What do I look like?

I have hair that is rough,

My skin depends on the weather,

My eyes are never seen,

I have many pimples that both change with weather or water,

My body is consumed and needed by many,

I am sick…

My health is always monitored by scientists with worried looks,

I am the star of every magazine,

Because my health is always seen as a great fear.

For I am not a normal person,

Nor a normal thing…

My body changes my clothing so many times during the year,

But I also change my clothing due to my needs than others,

I am the mighty one for my support of many,

But I am also caged for my gifts to others…

I cannot be freed even with all the help from others.

The wounds in my skin are too deep…

Who and what can save the wounded?

What am I?"

Everyone was interested and spoke among themselves. Even Akihiko stared and talked to Aikawa, they chatted silently as Mio smirked and kept playing his ticking noises. He continued:

"Fourth riddle:

I am the beginning and end,

Power and fear is my strengths,

Yet I have many weaknesses…

I am compared to human emotions,

Also to animals' rage,

Twisted and showing my flowing hair,

I give food new tastes,

I can destroy hundreds of lives,

I am the only one turned to,

When darkness falls,

I am a toy for the circus,

For daredevils and silly fools.

I am the guide for a wonderful explorer or writer,

I can be sparked, struck, or forced to be made,

My favorite foods are very easy to find,

For many people misuse me…

Since I am not a toy…

For I am powerful with weaknesses like any other.

What am I?"

Mio just continued with a few stalls in between each riddle as he played the ticking noises when he needed to pause for a breath:

"Fifth riddle:

Gentle and peaceful,

Rough and turbulent,

I am always used for some need of animal or human,

For lifting, for pleasure, for health, or for cleaning.

I am the largest body anywhere seen.

My powers are changeable,

With my moods…

I can be calm, angry, or allow my passengers to move on.

I also change with temperature…

Cold, I am firm and my teeth can cut,

Interferences have been known to fall to my cold nature,

Also I can become air borne…

A whip, a confusing mask or a blur for travelers…

For my weaknesses are fewer than most…

My greatest weakness is not being enough for the needy.

What am I?

_Stall _(Mio stalls and plays the ticking music.)

Sixth riddle:

I am weightless,

I am sightless,

I have no body or face,

My forceful, gentle, or gripping touch is always felt.

For many enjoy me on sunny days.

I can become small or large,

My anger can destroy anything in my path,

For my rage is at no one,

I just flow into opposition and crush it.

For my movements are hard to follow,

Many have try…yet many have fail.

I capture the weak as the strong try to abuse me,

I push, pull, and come whatever way I want.

For I am a great force to be had,

What am I?

_Stall _(Mio stalls and plays the ticking music.)

Seventh riddle:

I am created,

I am crushed, crumbled and formed,

From earthly materials I am born,

I am not earthly at all.

Sometimes, I am created for the greater good…

Sometimes, my creation harms others…

Many desire my body,

I do not try to break…

But I do under pressure.

I am weak as I am strong.

What am I?

_Stall _(Mio stalls and plays the ticking music.)

Eighth riddle:

People created me as well,

For they are lazy to use other means,

I constantly looked at and compared to fear,

I am a strong force for fear.

My hands point to the lasting moments,

My face show the power of money,

My body is sometimes shown or not,

Depending on my master.

I can be equaled to huge or small parts.

What am I?

_Stall _(Mio stalls and plays the ticking music.)

Ninth riddle:

I am one piece of a mighty storm of emotions,

My flashy body is considered a beauty,

I can strike a pose,

Cameras always want me.

My positions are strange and unusual for my partner.

For my partner is always louder than I.

My flashy body will always be shown before my lover…

What am I?

_Stall _(Mio stalls and plays the ticking music.)

Tenth riddle:

I am the second piece of a mighty storm of emotions,

My noise scares people to hide…

I scream my frustrations with showing my partner first,

For I need to scream…

The heat and cold bother me greatly.

My scream can be as loud as a trumpet,

Or I can scream loud enough to rumble a house,

Depending on my mood,

I will scream for my lover…

My lover will always signal the people,

As I sound my attack.

I can seem cruel…

But all I want to do is call my lover.

My lover just flashes the body and never responds back to me,

What am I?

_Stall _(Mio stalls and plays the ticking music.)

Eleventh riddle:

I always seem to be dressed in black,

But not all the time my colors signify my true nature,

My plots, schemes and looks could seem dark,

For my personal gain is bigger than life.

I could kill,

I could destroy,

I could procreate,

I could…wait and make a bigger plan.

I can be larger than life,

I could be smaller than a flea,

For I am not easily identifiable,

Since I hide in the masses with masks,

For my plans may harm others…

And help others as well.

I am never going to disappear,

Even with all the interference and forceful blows.

For my disappearance will hurt the balance,

I am one piece of the greater whole of life…

What am I?

_Stall _(Mio stalls and plays the ticking music.)

Twelfth riddle:

I always seemed to be dressed in white,

But not all the time my colors signify my true nature,

My freedom, chains and looks could seem light,

For my personal gain is lesser than life.

I could save,

I could create,

I could also harm…

For my mission is not always easy to identify.

I can be larger than the universe,

For I am always looked upon,

My nature is easy to adapt to…

But also effortless to ignore.

My peaceful nature cannot stop the other side…

We coincide to show a greater balance that is needed,

For I am too one piece of the greater whole of life,

What am I?

_Stall _(Mio stalls and plays the ticking music.)

Thirteenth riddle:

The greatest gift given to one side of the whole,

Nine months must pass for this process to occur…

The power of me is life changing…

I can physically happen once,

But emotionally and mentally,

I can happen many times.

A powerful, turmoil, and changing emotions bring me about,

For I am one side of a greater fear…

What am I?

_Stall _(Mio stalls and plays the ticking music.)

Fourteenth riddle:

I am the greatest fear of many…

I stand at hell's doors,

With many standing beside me.

I call many as soon as my other half begins…

For each day is a time bomb to my process.

I can happen quickly,

I can happen slowly,

I can show many signs,

I can also show no signs…

I am always feared with one process and another,

Since I can never be stopped…

What am I?"

The crowd listened to the riddles as Mio stopped and played a gentle melody. He played wind chimes, piano combined with a techno blend. He played for a few minutes to catch his breath and watch the crowd. A few members of the crowd got the riddles, but many…were confused.

Nowaki smiled at Mio and lipped, "can we talk when you need a break?"

Mio nodded and sang with his melody:

"Let's play a game,

Unlike the board games of twisted fate,

This game plays with your mind,

Also you need to be prepared to listen to every word,

For every word is a clue to the bigger picture,

The riddles of this game are not simple.

Are you ready?

Are you ready?

To play Riddle This!

Let's play!

Have you figured out the fourteen riddles?

Have you seen the bigger picture?

Need a few minutes?

Try and figure this riddle out."

He continued his melody with a smirk. Business men and women were seriously thinking about these riddles; Mio created this long song for a friend who adored riddles. Even his riddle-adoring friend had a hard time with a few riddles, Mio just smirked as he played the same tune. His friend slowly got a few, but she gave up after five minutes of trying figuring the riddles out.

His friend, Lily Utenop, was his only female friend. She was uncommonly kind and respectable towards Adam, Mio, and their relationship…the only problem was…she moved away when Mio came back from the training camp for homosexuals. Mio tried to find her on the internet and call her…she was gone…that is why he seeped into depression and loneness…he sang this song to heal his wounds, but nothing helped…But now, he felt the reemerging feelings and hoped Lily was okay. He missed her badly for her conversations and gentle encouragement…if it was not for her, Mio would not have kissed or went as far with Adam. She was his guardian angel…but he loved this song. His mother and he wanted to trump her riddle by making this song. Lily was so pleased that she got Mio and his mother to make a CD. Mio hoped the CD would always remind her of him…because this song reminded him of her….they were never even close to lovers. They were just best friends, and this bond was so useful for the pair of them because…Lily was a homosexual as well. Her lover…well, never showed her feelings to Lily, but Lily was patient compared to Mio.

Lily always said, "Love is complicated…I hope you can find someone that keeps torturing, complicating, adoring, and showing you that love is worth every second. I do not plan to stop loving her…yet. I only felt like this for her…I am not sure if another can take her place…"

Mio gulped and sang:

"Give up?

Surrender?

I have played this game well and won over most,

But here is the answers for the fourteen riddles and then,

I will tell you the final picture to this large riddle.

The answers are:

Man

Woman

Earth

Fire

Water

Air

Metal

Time

Lighting

Thunder

Yang

Yin

Birth

Death

Put these fourteen elements together and what is it?

One more riddle should help…"

He played another tune to the rambling crowd. His memories swirled from Lily's daisy yellow eyes to Adam's smile. When they (Adam, Mio and Lily) had met after school, they liked going to a local ice cream parlor. Lily always watched her crush from afar, but she never ruined the mood by being moody. She just kept a smile and told Mio everything about her unreturned feelings…to an emo Goth. Lily told him that her crush had a bad family life…since her family was rich, Catholic and wanted the best for their daughter…of course, Zoey, did not want the same things as her family did. Zoey fought by rebelling and learning actual magic…

Mio remembered the magic show that she gave the school during a school talent contest. Zoey had a simple pot filled with nothing, which she showed the crowd. She filled the cauldron with flicks and twisting of her hands…her pot crackled and showed swirling smoke…but the auditorium did not stink or cause the fire alarms to start. Zoey called Lily to come forward and said, "I dare you to drink my brew…"

Lily came forward, but her father (a gym teacher) tried to stop her. She went forward without listening to him and took a drink of the brew…everyone watched in fear. They expected something to happen…but nothing did…or, Mio did not know. He was transported to the homosexual camp right after this incident and found out little when he came back…even Zoey was gone from school. Everyone just kept silent about both girls…

Mio sighed at his incomplete memories and sang:

"Final riddle:

I am these fourteen elements combined,

Not many would think so,

For I am compared to each element frequently,

Since I am wanted and hated for these combination.

I can be bottled,

Brewed,

But I am not free…

Money cannot buy me.

Neither force nor abuse can keep me.

Gentle, respect, and returned feelings can keep me close…

Physical, emotional and mental feelings have also been compared to me...

What am I?

I am…love.

I am the love that lovers, families, and friends share.

I am the love that combines the fourteen elements into one riddle…

For love is a mysterious game and riddle…

Who is your love match?"

Mio finished the song with a gentle ending as he stopped and moved away from Suguru's keyboard. He went to a microphone and said, "I…I am stepping out for a bit…I am sorry."

He quickly ran out…the memories were too much for him…his tears were threatening to come out as he ran to the empty hall and down the hall for an empty room. Mio stiffened as he shivered and sobbed slowly; he entered an empty room where the extra food supplies were.

Singing that song…it always made him sad to remember singing this to Lily, his mother and Adam…they all smiled and clapped. The memory was so happy…but Mio lost all three; he lost Adam to death, he lost Lily to unknown causes and his mother…abandoned him with his brother. He felt at home here but…sometimes, he would miss America and his mother deeply. He would never admit it to Akihiko, but he would sometimes sob at night for all that he lost…across the ocean and months ago. So much has changed….he sometimes could not handle crowds. Mio felt arms wrap around him and cooed, "I am here…do not stop crying…let it all out…"

Mio gulped and whimpered, "Hiroki…."

Hiroki gulped and squeezed tighter. He said, "Your school counselor…she told me about your…problem. Mio…god…you were being trained to become a heterosexual and…lost your lover in the process…god, you poor thing…seeing all these men close together…I am so sorry…" His voice sounded cracked and gulped back the tears.

Mio turned and hugged Hiroki tighter. He whimpered, "I survived with so much pain…I still hurt…at times. But Tanko helped a little…but…I miss my mommy!" He sobbed onto Hiroki's shirt as he shivered in Hiroki's arms.

Nowaki came to them and hugged them both. He said, "Never hesitate to call, come, or ask for our help, Mio-chan. We will always be there for you."

Mio hugged Nowaki and whimpered while looking into Nowaki's eyes, "thank you…thank you so much…I really…do not know what to say…"

Nowaki smiled and kissed Mio's forehead. He said, "Nothing…just cry, Mio-chan. I will hold you until the hurt passes enough to go back to the party, or we will take you to our place."

Hiroki nodded and said, "Either way…we will stay with you."

Mio bawled openly as both men hugged the crying teen. They did not say anything like: "It is not your fault." "Get over it." "Homosexuality….is not worth the pain…"

They cooed: "Just cry…just cry and let us help you through the pain…we understand. We understand the pain…" Nowaki let a few tears fall as Hiroki gulped and tried very hard not to cry…Hiroki crushed Mio against him as Nowaki held them both. Hiroki sobbed silently as everyone just held each other in the knowledge of their pain can be seen as one…being homosexual had its perks and…downsides, which every man in the room knew very well.

TBC…

A/N 1: OMG! WTF! DUDE! This is a long chapter…sorry! The songs are the reason, so…Mio's songs…what do you think?

A/N 2: Also, a personal note…I am not homosexual in any shape or form. I respect and fully believe homosexuals deserve a place on this earth than what poor Mio has faced. I just wanted to show a side to yaoi has slightly touched…the pain of change. This pain that some people get paid to "teach, revert and change" homosexual men into heterosexuals. This is so wrong….but it is true in America and many other places…who has the right to change people? It angers me greatly to think that one movie, _Save Me (2008),_ talks about this very issue….the guy needed help (druggie and sex with new guy every weekend), but the forced "devotion to god and to change into a heterosexual" made this movie was good but painful to watch…Christianity used as a ploy to force these men from "god's issues" to "god's children." Do not get me wrong….I respect Christianity, but this worship….is wrong and hurts people. Just like the homosexuals in this movie…some did "revert", but two walked away still loving men. Really good movie for yaoi fans; this shows the American side of homosexuality and the pains that some people go through to change themselves based on others. I really want to see the movie again myself since this movie is sort of the influence for Mio and Adam. No one dies in the movie…but could you imagine the pain of being told your lovers need to be a different sex than you? For heterosexuals, easy. But for homosexuals…they feel different, alienated, hurt, and keep insulting themselves for being sexually attracted to the same sex….why does this happen? I wish I knew the answer…but I truly hope that homosexuals will not stop pushing for their rights and appearing in media.

"For a fear to end…constant reminders will help to lessen the fear" (a little quote I just made up XD).

Thank you for reading this extremely long chapter…..there might be more like it in the future, but thank you again!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Writers' and Editors' Celebration (part 3)

Goda was sobbing in an empty office space a few halls away from the party. He could not bear the words that Mio sung…the words kept repeating and swirling in his head like bees in a warring swarm. His hands held his ears from hearing the words…but no matter what he did, he still heard the words about mixed nuts:

_Twisted, warped, and swirling desire…_

_Malice and anger brims in the pot of mixed nuts._

_So many people say they trust one love is enough,_

_But who can truly say that three can be workable?_

_This is how it is possible…_

_The third nut is completely unexpected,_

_For his mind and desires are hard to determine…_

_He begs for one thing but yearns for another._

_What makes this nut tick?_

_This question is twisted in both the first two nuts._

_For they do not know why they allowed a third nut into their relationship…_

_But all three now know,_

_These mixed nuts have…_

_Will this last?_

_Will one break from the other?_

_Can trust, sex, kissing, or jealous win over one nut or two?_

_What will happen in this brew of desire?_

_For I have a few ideas to divulge about the mixed nuts…_

_The first and strongest idea is…_

_Parting of one nut from the three…_

_The mixed nuts will not last,_

_Since these men are not matching on soul or love wave lengths,_

_One wants sex,_

_Two wants passion and lasting trust,_

_Three wants…freedom from pain endured from so much torture._

_How can three nuts stay together with so much…_

_The third idea is the worse but…_

_This must be stated,_

_What if the mixed nuts give up completely on love and move away?_

_Like the third did in the beginning?_

_The second nut will run away…_

_As the first nut stays behind…_

_Sobbing, longing, and watching the others run away from him._

_How can this be stopped when…_

_But this relationship will not last long,_

_With the fears and mistrust on each nut's face,_

_What can be done to make sure that none of my ideas come to fruition …_

_For I have this final gift of my knowledge to save the mixed nuts…_

_Trust is not built on sex,_

_Romance is not forced by kisses,_

_A lasting relationship is not given to silly mixed nuts…_

_But how, you ask me, can I know these secrets…_

_For I know this…_

_The way to save this relationship is continuous trials-and-errors,_

_Each nut will have a day that the end sounds so pleasurable…_

_Do not allow these feelings to happen._

_Try finding a reason to love each other…_

_The simple mental, emotional, and physical attraction is not enough…_

_A need, want, desire, and a deep trust need to bloom in the middle of the pot of mixed nuts._

_For I have a small feeling that the mixed nuts could live happily if…_

_These feelings need to be addressed daily,_

_For once-in-a-while is not enough,_

_Love shall bloom,_

_I will say this if…_

_All remain united…_

_Not divided._

Goda paced the room as he kept racking his hair and mumbling, "A teenager….A FUCKING TEENAGER cannot…CANNOT SEE ALL OF THIS! Mio is only fifteen and had one lover…WHO DIED! How…can he see…my insecurities, my issues, and our pain? Of course, living in the same house helps but….how? How does he know that…I am having issues with adaptation with these men?"

He moaned and rubbed his tears away. The tears kept coming…like they have been for the past couple of weeks. Goda hoped living and being near Akihiko and Misaki would stop the hurt that he faced after the Uke Trade-Off…it was worse. Akihiko was resisting both men and glared at Mio. Mio kept silent and watched. Misaki just moaned and went to class…Goda did nothing to change anyone. Even Akihiko asked him why did he delay the sex or kissing Misaki again…Goda just said, "I…need time to adapt."

Akihiko rolled his eyes and said, "You are not making an effort. You are just sitting around, eating our food, and making Misaki uncomfortable around me. I have not received a kiss or had sex since your silly promise!" He growled, "I miss everything…"

Goda said, "Before me?" He glared at Akihiko and continued, "Do not blame me! I wanted to run! You fucking lover asked me to stay!"

"Do not blame Misaki! If it was not for your eyes and your…personality, I would have kicked you out weeks ago." Akihiko snarled.

"Then do it. Kick me out as you wish to do so." Goda said.

Akihiko snarled and sighed, "I cannot…."

"Why? Why do you keep me if I bring so much discomfort for you and Misaki?" Goda asked.

Akihiko looked at him and said, "Misaki likes you…as do I. I just want to know why you resist. Let me take you, so Misaki would ease up and we can return to normal." He advanced Goda as Goda dodged him.

Goda shrieked, "You have to wear a condom if you have sex with me!"

Akihiko stalled and growled, "why? Do you have something to hide?"

Goda opened and closed his mouth. He said, "I never had sex with anyone unless…they wore a condom either male or female…I never allow people to touch me without a condom on."

Akihiko stared at him and said, "I had sex with Misaki dozens of times without condoms. Besides, how many times have you had sex?"

Goda flushed and said, "Four…times."

Akihiko blinked and said, "You had six lovers…and only done it four times?"

Goda stiffened and yelled, "I did not have sex with every lover, okay? Is that an issue with you?"

Akihiko smirked and said, "I thought, with your consistent telling of all your lovers, you had more experience. You sound like a virgin to me."

Goda turned cold and snarled, "I do have more experience than you."

Akihiko crossed his arms and looked at Goda. He said, "How so?"

Goda said, "at least my lover does not snarl, beg me to change, or asks for another issue into the relationship? Misaki is not respecting either of us…and you allow me to stay. If you want him, take him! Show me your talent for pushing your lover away more!"

Akihiko froze and growled, "Misaki loves me!"

Goda rolled his eyes and said, "Here we go again! Look, maybe Misaki is slightly delusional when it comes to your sexual powers…but when it comes to waiting for him to open up to you. You might as well talk to a dog! Misaki is still defensive! You need to trust him and let him show you love…than you shoving love or sex down his throat. That is why I made the Uke Trade-Off, remember? Do you…remember anything?"

Akihiko said with a tense tone, "I remember everything about that darn game…the book is being published as we speak. What have I missed, oh great teacher?"

Goda groaned and threw his hands in the air. He said, "Never mind! You still do not get it and never will! Blame me! I will die and go to hell for you, okay. I get it." He walked away, but Akihiko shoved him into the wall.

Both men panted heavily with anger and glared at each other. Akihiko snarled, "I was supposed to learn love, trust, and honesty, correct?"

Goda snarled, "You missed one."

Akihiko moaned and said, "what?"

"Compassion."

Akihiko stalled as Goda continued, "compassion for your fellow homosexuals, compassion for dying teenagers, compassion…for your lover. Compassion, Akihiko…you still do not understand compassion."

Goda was released as Akihiko said, "Have you learned compassion for me or Misaki?" He stiffened and looked away from Akihiko.

Akihiko went to his office and said, "Goda…I will not wear a condom for your comfort. I will penetrate you my way or not at all." He slammed the office door as Goda slumped to the floor sobbing.

Goda stopped pacing and felt his middle. _Akihiko…do you know if you get me on the right day…you could make a family? I was ovulating that day! I could have…made you a father if you had sex with me. Of course since then, we have not forced the issue. But silence and a tense air has been the norm…no one spoke or made a new move since then…it has been about a month since that discussion. I can tell Akihiko meant his word and wants to touch Misaki again…but I am in the way…I am in the way…_

Goda groaned, "I AM ALWAYS IN THE WAY!"

"No you are not." A male voice said at the door.

Goda froze as he slowly turned to…Conto. Conto leaned on the door frame and stared at Goda with flushed cheeks…Conto was drunk? _He rarely gets that drunk…something must be wrong. _

Conto stumbled in the room as he said, "I need…to talk to you…" He stumbled his words, but his eyes were determined with a force that Goda never seen in Conto before.

Goda stood very still as Conto leaned onto the waist-height desk for support, and they looked at each other. Conto repeated, "I need…to talk to you…"

Conto tried to stand straight, but the drink made him very wobbly. He sat on the desk and swayed. His hands reached for Goda's as Goda took his hands.

Goda said, "Conto just say it. I am—"

"I love you…Hetzumi Taka…I always have and always will…" Conto said very clearly but his body still swayed slightly.

Goda blushed instantly, even in the dark room, Conto could see the blush. Conto smiled and continued, "Do you remember when we met?" Goda nodded and watched Conto very closely.

Conto said, "we were kids…just tiny things…barely out of elementary school and told to be married as soon as we went into high school…I remember your blushing face…like now…you were semi glad and scared…of me…"

Goda continued, "We were always placed together after that…playing, becoming friends, and…I asked for your freedom. Remember? I told my father that we were—" He stalled when Conto shook his head.

Conto moaned and said, "I only went along with the breaking of our engagement because…you did not want to marry me…I sort of…do. And I still do! Hetzumi…you have no idea how much I love you…I hate the fact you keep searching for someone to hold you…to love you…to respect and honor your differences…look at me. Look at me! I never judged you from the moment I saw you or when you changed…why do you keep walking away from me? When I love you so much…it breaks my heart every time I see you with a new guy or girl…why, Hetzumi? Why?"

Goda reddened more and said, "you…never told me any of this…why did you hide this from me?"

Conto looked into Goda's eyes and said, "I…was afraid to…since I felt…you would compare my feelings to the betrothal than my true feelings…"

Goda opened and closed his mouth. He gasped for breath and tried to think…Conto loves him? This…made some sense. Conto would instantly help, protect or even give blood for Goda…but why did he wait so long? Goda…was not free to choose or…

Conto leaned forward and kissed Goda's forehead. He said, "For one night…let me be the leader. Let me touch you…please…I cannot bear these feelings any more…" He led Goda's hand to his hardening member and continued, "I want to show you everything unlike when we dated as teens…I was afraid to touch or kiss you then…but now…I think I will go mad if I do not touch you."

Goda gasped and moaned, "Conto…listen to yourself…you sound so…" He was silenced with a kiss…mouth to mouth…as their mouths roamed each other.

Conto wrapped Goda closer as Goda wrapped his arms around Conto's neck. They moaned and kept kissing…since this was their first kiss. The emotions, strange sensations, and movements felt so comforting to Goda…Goda could not stop yearning and touching for more.

They parted for a moment as Conto stood and lowered Goda onto the desk. Conto said, "I will be gentle…just feel…me and my love…my beloved Hetzumi…"

Goda stiffened when Conto started to undress his pants…he gasped and tried to push Conto away. Conto was still stronger than Goda as he removed the pants and looked at Goda's lower parts…

Conto smiled. Goda felt feverish at the gesture as Conto said, "you do not look that different under there…an enlarged clitoris but…" He felt Goda's middle hole as Goda shrieked and stiffened at the touch. Conto said, "You look beautiful…inside and out…up and down…sexually and…manly. Can we continue?"

Goda moaned, "Yes…"

Conto removed his pants and bent his head down to lick Goda's lower parts. Goda gasped but opened his legs more for the touch. Conto licked and rubbed gently the clitoris, vagina and anus with his hands and mouth.

The sensation…Goda never felt so feverish, scared, and wanton in every sexual relationship she had…Goda shivered at the thought. He called himself a woman…he was technically a she…Hetzumi…he never did like that name except when Aikawa and…Conto called her that…she moaned as Conto stood up and rubbed his member around Goda's opening.

Goda gulped and looked at Conto. He looked at her with a gentle and patient smile; his eyes were wanton as hers, but he waited for her to be prepared for the continuation of this wild frenzy. She gulped and nodded…

Hetzumi shudder and sucked in air quickly when Conto's member slowly entered her…she held onto the desk's edges as Conto pushed his member in and out…a slow rhythm for both of them to get used to…Conto leaned forward a little more to get better penetration, and he lifted Hetzumi's legs over his shoulders to get a bigger opening.

Conto's member…Hetzumi gasped and breathed rapidly as her body just gave into pleasure and the new intrusion coming inside of her. Conto's penis was…becoming slowly harder within her as she gasped and twisted. Conto kept close to her to stop her from removing her body from the heated action, but Hetzumi could not leave even she wanted to…she yearned for sex for a while now…even thought she stopped Akihiko from touching her, she wanted sex with condoms…

Hetzumi gasped and moaned, "Conto…did you…" She shrieked at Conto's member getting even more erect…she leaned back as Conto kept pushing into her…

Conto moaned and stopped, "what…."

Hetzumi groaned, "Go on…more…more…oh damn, Ayame…keep going…"

Conto blushed as Hetzumi looked at him. He smiled happily and released her legs as he came to her face. He said, "I love you…Hetzumi…" He kissed her as she wrapped her arms around him.

Hetzumi said, "I…always liked you…Ayame…but…AHHHH." Conto shoved his member more into Hetzumi as the pace quickened…

Conto looked at Hetzumi's face as she tried to hide her blushing face and wanton eyes…she could not hold onto the desk and hide her face. The desk was slightly slippery, so Hetzumi held on as Conto kept pushing on. He just breathed faster and moaned deeply as his member kept spiking deeper into Hetzumi.

Hetzumi gasped and shuddered…her entire body felt like fire could not get this hot…her hands felt numb from holding onto the desk, but her legs opened more…she needed more! Hetzumi leaned her head back gasping for breath as her peak was slowly coming…she felt the penis and her emotions giving into the orgasm…she moaned and twisted as the moment came. She shrieked as Conto slowly stopped. Hetzumi stalled and gasped for breath…Conto was fully inside of her…as they looked at each other. Conto's sweat slowly fell down his face as her own did the same. He lowered to kiss her again as she wrapped her arms around him for a long oral sexual touch.

Conto was so passionate…his mouth rubbed and his tongue made Hetzumi hangs onto him for all her might. They rubbed, gasped, and licked very hard as their lower ends did not release from each other. Hetzumi gasped when Conto's liquid permeate her…he recaptured her lips and continued to kiss her so deeply. She rubbed his body and started to remove his shirt. Their lips remained locked as they both remove their clothing. Conto's hands rubbed Hetzumi's chest, breasts, and sides. Hetzumi's hands scratched and rubbed Conto's back as their mouths kept sucking and rubbing endlessly.

They groaned as more liquid from their lower ends released as their mouths reconnected. Their hands, mouths and bodies just burned for more as they continued. Hetzumi kept moaning and gasping for breath…she stole every breath from Conto's lips. Conto kept groaning and leaning more into Hetzumi…they wrapped each other closer and closer…their untied bodies kept reacting as Conto's penis emitted more liquid into her.

Hetzumi hardly noticed any more…she gasped when Conto let her mouth go. They looked at each other in the dim light…their flushed faces, their red mouths, and their eyes just searched the other's face. Conto moaned and slumped forward…unconscious.

She stalled and breathed, "Conto…Conto? Conto?" Hetzumi slowly pushed Conto off and removed him from her. She looked him over as he looked…drugged.

His face was completely out of it as he slowly closed his eyes and slept. He moaned and turned his head to the side towards Hetzumi.

Hetzumi looked over Conto's glorious body…trained from childhood to be a ninja…muscles, lean stomach, and a powerful penis were his gifts…but the man never dated much. Hetzumi knew that as he slowly stood and covered both breasts and lower parts. He found himself slowly turning to his former Goda's mental state of things than a wanton woman.

Goda took a few deep breaths and looked over Conto's mouth. He smelled it and found that familiar smell…thick, husky, flowery scent of…an aphrodisiac. This was a manufactured sexual intercourse…Conto took an aphrodisiac to be honest and loose around Goda!

Conto slept with a peaceful look on his face as Goda raised his fists above Conto's face. Goda felt a great urge to kick his ass for forcing Goda into this! Conto faked it! Conto was a liar, abuser and…

Goda's tears came back, but this time, more fierce and emotional tears streamed down his face. He quickly got dressed and stared at the sleeping Conto. In the entire time Goda knew Conto, this was the first time…Goda wished Conto would leave him alone and never come back.

Goda ran away from the party and Conto as he went into the elevator. He slammed the ground button and ran through the ground floor to the busy streets of Tokyo. His heart, body and everything was bruised…he felt Conto was the only person he could ever trust…

But now…he did not know who or what to trust. He hailed a cab and asked for Akihiko's condo. He just wanted to be alone…he had a long enough day that no one could stop these tears or pain…he just wanted to be alone.

TBC

A/N: slight note: Goda will have these sexual changes…for example, he started to think like a woman…well, that will happen more often. I wanted to make Goda a thinker, discusser and technological genius (as a masculine side). (please do not say I am sexist! This is a character…not my view on gender!) Any ways, Goda's feminine side is connected to sex, kissing and romance…so, that is why that part I changed Goda's thinking and description from "he" to "she." Since Goda is mostly female, but he does revert back to being masculine.

Just in case anyone was confused….this is why Goda's pronouns changed and name changed…sex changes people XD


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: Writers' and Editors' Celebration (part 4)

Benedict went to the bathroom humming the _Riddle This_ song. He liked the song as the door opened and locked. He slowly turned to face Toyo Felmer aka Toyo Taka standing at the door. Toyo glared at him and said, "who are you?"

Toyo slowly pulled out a gun, Colt Python Double Action Revolver, from his side and loaded it at Benedict's face then slowly lowered it. He said, "I know you are not a normal person. I saw you watching me the entire party…you saw my actions…didn't you?"

"You did something to Aikawa's boyfriend's drink, I saw that." Benedict's hand slipped over his phone and Tilly's button.

Benedict noticed the gun's symbol…a lotus smothered in blood…this was the Murder Lotus, one of the forefathers of the Hunassha. He tried to keep calm since he felt both fear and excitement. Not many lower-end Hunassha, like himself, met one of the legendary Hunassha leaders. Of course, this meant one of two things…one, Hetzumi Taka was that guy Benedict smirked at or two…Murder Lotus was planning an assassination at the party. He leaned more towards one but two…looked promising as well as the gun was pointed at Benedict's chest.

Toyo said, "What is your name, or face the silent death of a nameless corpse." His gun was known to be very silent…and his every victim was never found after the death.

Benedict said, "Parjure…Benedict Arnold, Taka." He said his in breathless admiration at his own fear but the pure power behind Toyo's glare. Toyo really did strike fear into Benedict…but also just amazement as well.

Toyo lowered his gun as he said, "you know of me…you must be one of Bullmus's pawns. You are very foolish to think I would let you live after seeing what I have done to Conto." He raised his gun and pointed at Benedict's chest.

Benedict said, "Then kill me. I have nothing left to say to you since I refuse to beg for my pathetic existence. You also would not bore me with your monologue since you are the great Murder Lotus…killing quickly and silently is your game…yet I live. What a predicament? How can one victim live when…you promised me death? Kill me if you wish to do so."

Toyo slowly smiled…the fear and cold that entered Benedict's body. Benedict wanted to call Tilly and save himself. But he had to be calm. Benedict knew for a fact Murder Lotus was not a waiter in killing others…oh no, Murder Lotus would always kill his targets in a matter of seconds with various modes of weapons, which guns and poisons were the top two. Murder Lotus put his gun away…

Benedict gulped as he felt his time was being counted…he knew that Kurt, Tilly and even Bullmus were close. They had a feeling too that Hetzumi may come to the party, but the three of them hid because they were not invited. Benedict said, "I will watch for her…and call if there is any problems."

Bullmus warned, "watch the crowd she is in…we need to know her strengths and weaknesses now. We only know Conto is in there…he is enough of a problem. But other gains will be to our advantage, be aware of everything."

Benedict nodded as he crossed the street to the Imperial Hotel…only four hours ago.

Four hours ago, Benedict felt this mission was easy…just surveillance of Conto and others in his crowd…then came Hetzumi. Of course, he guessed it was her in the masculine disguise, but then came Toyo with his wife…that solidified Benedict's guess. He kept to the shadows of the party near the food as he watched the bunny and Conto drinking.

Conto did not look so threatening…Kurt said this asshole made Kurt train even harder to prepare for this ninja. Then Toyo talked to him as they talked with a tense air. Benedict watched as Toyo slip some kind of powder into Conto's drink…he felt the urge to say something, but he just watched Conto drink the alcohol with a smirk…was that poison did to Murder Lotus's victims by making them…happy?

Benedict watched Conto leave as he went out as well. He needed to leave for a moment to both go to the bathroom and give his report…but here he stood with a gun in his face. Death and life stood at his only way of escape; Toyo did not move but smiled.

Toyo's smile was so cold, devilish, and challenging that Benedict almost felt the gun was better than this torture. Toyo crossed his arms and looked over Benedict. He said, "You seem different to me then Bullmus's regulars…"

Benedict smiled back as he said, "So…you checked my future with the Faerie Court before coming, right? When will you realize that this magic crap is not real…" He stalled as the gun was whipped out and a bullet was shot past his left cheek. Benedict felt the blood slowly fall as Toyo glared at Benedict.

Toyo snarled, "Benedict, I have heard of that name…wait, the New York Post editor…what would my son need with you?"

Benedict's eyes enlarged as he stared at Toyo…he only met Bullmus a few times but…Bullmus was related to Murder Lotus! No…but…Benedict remembered the red eyes…every Taka must have that shade…Benedict said, "Calm yourself, Mr. Taka. We can talk sensibly than recklessly kill each other."

Toyo almost said something but snarled, "take out what you are holding in your pocket."

Benedict showed the phone as Toyo shot it. He released the phone and smirked.

Toyo snarled, "ten minutes…my son has been always guaranteed to appear in ten minutes. Tell me how you found out about the Faerie Court."

Benedict smirked and wiped the blood from his cheek. He said, "fools in the Hunassha would not know some of your secrets…I know enough to say so. Or, I should say Striker Butcher's secrets."

Toyo loaded another bullet and said, "Who?"

Benedict snarled, "Does it matter?"

SLAM! The door was slammed from the outside, but the locked door was strong…Toyo moved as he snarled, "Bullmus has some good men…damn. I will see you again." He moved to a toilet and closed the door.

SLAM! The door opened as Kurt and Tilly came into the bathroom. They looked at Benedict and saw he was okay.

Benedict stared at the door where Toyo Taka went into…a swirl of yellow, pink and blue powder came from under the door.

Kurt and Tilly opened the door…no Toyo Taka sat or stood there…not a trace of powder either…Toyo Taka vanished…

Benedict gasped and lowered to the floor as Kurt and Tilly investigated the bathroom. Tilly gasped as Kurt said, "What is it?"

"Benedict!" She raced to her friend and checked on him. Tilly slowly said, "The bullet in the wall…its Murder Lotus's."

Kurt checked on the bullet as Tilly looked at Benedict. She said, "Are you okay?"

Benedict barely breathed as he said, "that…was so…amazing…he was…so scary and cool at the same time…I can hardly breathe…" He felt normal since he knew those bullets were normal…the colored bullets, which Murder Lotus kept for special assassinations, were never seen…the bullet in the wall was a lead bullet that could be seen in any weapon store. Murder Lotus was not a fool to bring his special bullets to a party of this magnitude …but how did he disappear?

Kurt used a knife to pull out the bullet as he used his tool belt to cover the bullet hole. He stuffed the bullet into his pocket as he finished the new plaster on the wall. He said, "We should leave. Bullmus said Hetzumi left the party crying, so our mission is futile. You will explain the details of the party at your apartment, and Bullmus will return to base until further notice. I will take your information to him, understand Benedict?" Kurt turned to Benedict as Benedict nodded.

The three went out of the bathroom as Tilly quickly fixed the door.

Benedict looked inside the bathroom…for a small blood stain on the floor…the bathroom looked like before. He quickly went back in and cleaned his blood up.

Just like he told Asahina, everyone in Kurt's crew were masters at getting information and keeping silent. Messes led to problems, so they kept many materials on their bodies to hide the evidence. The three of them left as no one noticed a change in the men's bathroom.

A/N: a short one for the long ones I currently written….not done with this series yet XD But soon….there will be a new chapters with different couples and new stories to be read.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N 1: Slight change of point of view…I am going to have two characters than one.

Chapter 22: Writers' and Editors' Celebration (part 5)

Aki kept close to Ueno for the majority of the party when he remembered his rabbit. He parted from his lover to go over to peer at his rabbit and saw the rabbit was gone…his entire body numbed as he shrieked at the food servers, "Where is my rabbit?"

The food server's face did a show of colors from red to green to pale. She gulped and said, "Well…sir…the rabbit…is dead."

Aki blinked and said, "excuse me…Aki-chan is in the prime of health! Sure, he is four years old but…what you mean dead?" His heart raced as he gripped the table cloth.

The food server gulped again and said, "we fed the rabbit a whole carrot and…it began to choke…we tried the hymlick maneuver—"

"ON A RABBIT!" Aki shrieked and paled. He released the table cloth and shrieked, "where is my rabbit?"

Everyone slowly turned to the scene as Ueno rushed to a shivering Aki. Aki stared at the server as she gulped and pointed down.

Aki lowered to the ground as he lifted the table cloth. He screamed as Ueno stiffened and clenched his fists. They stared at a still white rabbit with enlarged eyes…Aki reached for his rabbit as he still felt the same warmth from Aki-chan's fur. He found the rabbit's neck was twisted in an odd angle. His scream ran out louder as everyone slowly came around the scene.

Aikawa raced forward as she slowly covered her mouth in horror. Her face paled instantly and said, "oh my…Usugia…I never—"

Tukugo pointed at her and said, "This is your entire fault! You planned this party, but no! You did not plan for our rabbit to come! You hired idiotic rabbit sitters, and you killed our inspiration! How can we go to Marukawa for publishing when the editors make these sort of mistakes? How dare you even suggest such a thing?"

Aikawa opened and closed her mouth. She stared at the dead white rabbit…she was in utter shock at how strangled he looked. Who would want to kill a white rabbit?

Aki was crying as he hugged the lifeless Aki-chan. He mumbled, "this might be a sign…this might be a sign…this might be a sign…"

Tukugo said, "This is a sign alright! I hope your company has good lawyers, Aikawa-san. We will see you in court." He held Aki up as they left a stunned crowd.

Aikawa was dragged out by Isaka-sama as he shoved her into an empty room. She just stood there rooted on the spot when he said, "did you kill the rabbit?"

She looked at him and said, "NO! I would never! I was near Akihiko the entire time!"

Isaka-sama snarled, "Just wait until the magazines hear about this! Marukawa's reputation shattered by a damn barnyard animal! A rabbit! I have been thrown down by a rabbit…no, you will not go to court for this. The food server killed the thing, so she will go."

"It was an accident! Besides…accidents happen." Aikawa said as she knew too well…the food server had a family. Furtla was a friend of hers from college, and they sometimes planned parties together. There had to be a reason for all of this.

Chryo stiffened and said, "I do not care either way. I do not want to ruin Marukawa for this incident. Prove to me that you deserve this job and clean up this mess. If you enter a courtroom, be prepared to never work in publishing again. Are we clear, Eri Aikawa?" His face was so cold…Aikawa shivered and nodded very quickly.

Aikawa watched Chryo walk away as she gasped and tried to breathe. She did not plan for this! Her plan was to get writers and editors to relax in a party situation…but a rabbit dies! Is that a sign for her career to end…for the worst to come? Aikawa slowly sank to the floor and groaned.

Furtla ran in and breathed, "Eri…I am so sorry! I will go to court! I never meant to…I just tried to help him breath by patting him, but my husband said to try pushing his ribs….like a human…dear god! How can I face my kids? I killed their favorite manga character!"

Aikawa quickly stood and held Furtla's shoulders. She said very clearly, "I will handle it. Do not worry…you have a new baby and three kids to worry about. Let me handle this." Her eyes dropped to Furtla's newly rounded belly…she could not let Tukugo take a pregnant woman to court. Aikawa would never allow it.

Furtla sighed and said, "Thanks…I find it still weird…I thought rabbits could chew whole carrots without a problem…"

Aikawa grimaced and said, "So…you gave a him a whole carrot, and Aki-chan choked on it? That…makes sense…"

Furtla looked at Aikawa and said, "One more thing…I was away from Aki-chan for a few minutes when he started choking…my husband and I tried to help him. Of course, we sort of killed him but….he did sort of acted weird before that…"

Aikawa looked at her as Furtla said, "my son said that Aki-chan had this weird pellet in the pen…but it was gone afterwards. Should that be something to be worried about?"

They parted as Aikawa said, "you said your son saw this pellet, right? Did he see who was near Aki-chan's pen during the sighting of the pellet?"

Furtla said, "I asked…he said that two men were there the entire time…admiring the rabbit…but my son does not people of the higher class. He had no idea who they were."

Aikawa racked her brain…who was there? Was the pellet something that could have killed Aki-chan? Was the carrot and the hymlick maneuver the reason? She sighed and said, "I need to go. Take it easy…I bet this is not your fault, okay. Go home and relax. Your husband and son can handle the rest. I will tell them."

Furtla nodded and rubbed her back. She said, "I am sorry…"

Aikawa patted her shoulder and said, "at least you tried to save him…than let him die choking. Talk to you later?"

Furtla nodded and said, "Please stop being a stranger! Come over some time."

Aikawa and Furtla hugged as Aikawa ran to the food servers as Hans and Kourl looked at her. Hans went to her and said, "Is my wife okay? I was the one who gave her the idea for that…I am so sorry…"

"Relax Hans, I will handle it. I am sending Furtla home, is that okay?"

Hans and Kourl nodded as Aikawa finished, "if the cops come, please call me. The party is still going…good. I will be back." She ran out and hoped Tukugo and Usugia were still in the building.

She went to the elevator and clicked the ground button. Aikawa sighed as the elevator brought her to the ground as her wish and worst nightmare came true…Tukugo and Usugia were still there, but they were surrounded by the media clicking pictures.

Aikawa raced into the crowd and yelled, "They just lost a family member! Move it!" She rammed through the media as Tukugo and Usugia quickly followed. The media chased them as Usugia covered Aki-chan's body with his coat as Tukugo raced after Aikawa.

She hailed a taxi and jumped in. Her hand held the door open as she said, "Get in! We need to talk!"

Aki and Ueno looked at each other. He held Aki-chan close as he jumped into the car. Ueno followed as Aikawa said her apartment as a destination. The taxi drove away as the media followed them.

Tukugo turned to the crowd and snarled, "I suppose they were just an added bonus!"

Aikawa slapped Tukugo and snarled, "My pregnant friend tried to save your bastard rabbit, so you spout out that you want to sue Marukawa! Thank you very much for ruining my friend's health, my job security, and the party! This will be in the papers, and I hope to god that we go to court for me slapping you! I never killed your fucking rabbit! My friend tried to save it from choking to death! Maybe if you listened to the facts…you might be surprised!" She groaned and turned away huffing angrily.

Aki looked from a shocked Ueno to a very angry Aikawa. He just held his pet rabbit as he sighed heavily. The taxi stopped as Ueno got out and helped Aki out. Aikawa got out of the other door as the men followed her to her apartment.

Aikawa snarled, "If you please, we will leave the rabbit at the door. I will not have a corpse on my table, thank you." She ran up the stairs to her second landing floor and unlocked the door. She almost snarled another warning when she heard, "BRRRRAAWWAAAAEWWWLLL."

She stiffened and listened to the continuous…purging. Someone was in her bathroom getting sick. Aikawa let Tukugo and Usugia in as she slowly said, "someone is in my bathroom…hopeful my boyfriend, but stay in the living room."

Usugia slowly left Aki-chan by the entrance's closet as they took off their shoes. Aikawa flung off her high heels as she went to the bathroom. The noises were awful…the person sounded like a wounded lion tossing all his meals out as she came to the bathroom. The smell hit her first as she looked at Conto leaning over the toilet.

Conto gasped and spat out his last bit of barf. He gulped hard and leaned on the toilet bowl as he flushed the toilet. His body shivered and slowly turned to Aikawa. He groaned, "Sorry I left…"

Aikawa sighed and said, "Jeez, look at you! You clothes are a mess, you are getting sick, and you did not tell me you left! What happened? Can you hold your liquor that well?"

Conto moaned and said, "Usually I can…" He groaned and leaned over the toilet as he hacked.

Aikawa quickly turned when she hear bile hit the toilet water. Conto groaned and purged more of his stomach contents.

She quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup. Her hands fumbled to fill it with water as she turned to a stunned pair of men on her couch. Usugia could not take his eyes off of Aki-chan's body as Tukugo held his ears from Conto's purging.

Aikawa moaned and quickly gave Conto the water. She whispered, "sorry but I have guests…can you handle yourself for a while alone?"

Conto groaned and took a small sip. He groaned, "I was going to ask you to leave me be…I will be fine…" He burped and leaned forward again to puke some more.

Aikawa gulped back her own bile as she closed the door gently. She did not like seeing people get sick…she went back to the couple and sat down on the recliner beside Tukugo.

Tukugo and Aki said nothing when Aikawa said, "sorry for hitting you…it's just…this mess will not go away unless you help me, Tukugo-san."

Tukugo snarled, "You were the head of that party, correct?"

Aikawa moaned and said, "yes, but—"

"Then you are responsible for the death of our family member, I expect the court date—"

She stood and glared at him. Aikawa said, "I am sorry, but the rabbit just died because it was fed baby pieces! So what if it choked to death! I am sorry, but I refuse to go to court for this! Because I know Furtla will chase me, she will say it is her fault. But goddamn it! She is six months pregnant! How heartless can you get if you throw a pregnant woman in jail for killing a damn rabbit!"

Tukugo stood and snarled, "This damn rabbit was our inspiration for writing! This damn rabbit was our son! This damn rabbit was a money making manga that your company wanted! But no! You have to kill him when it is convenient for you!"

Aikawa yelled, "when did I want to kill the rabbit? When did I say that? Why would I have all the trouble to spend three of my paychecks for that damn party and bands for your damn rabbit's comfort! Besides I—"

"HIS NAME IS AKI-CHAN, GODDAMN IT!" Aki screamed and wailed.

Aikawa and Tukugo slowly sat down. Tukugo cooed and touched Aki, but Aki shoved him away. Usugia turned to Aikawa and sobbed, "did your friend try to save Aki-chan?"

She nodded as Tukugo said, "Do not worry, my love. Marukawa will pay—"

"Nothing." Usugia sobbed as he looked very strictly into his lover's face. He continued, "we have been writing about Aki-chan for so long…what a better way to end the book then his death?"

Aikawa sighed, "Please do not recreate the party in the manga…"

Usugia said, "I will not lie to our fans, but we could recreate the scene a bit…after the shock dies down…I need time to adapt not feeding him…holding him…watching hop around…." He sobbed again as Tukugo hugged him.

Tukugo said, "You do not want to sue…"

Usugia shook his head and said, "No…I want to join Marukawa. Not because of the party or the extensive research that Aikawa-san did for our son's comfort…I want to because…she helped us. She helped us to escape the media for now…we have to tell them soon, but for now…we can grieve in our own way before the fans know."

Tukugo turned to Aikawa and back to Usugia. He said, "Sweetheart…are you sure about this? Aki-chan…"

"It was an accident…like she said, we babied him from cutting food to bit sizes. Maybe the carrot excited him to eat too quickly…besides…accidents happen." Usugia said clearly even with tears falling down his face.

Aikawa said gently, "I am sorry Usugia…I never meant for this to happen…"

Usugia hugged Tukugo and said, "some people, like us, are nuts about their pets…we just babied him too much…please…do not blame yourself or your friend. I don't."

Tukugo sighed and said while embracing Usugia close, "I will not sue…"

Aikawa sighed in relief as she quickly went to her closet and grabbed a shoe box. Her return went directly to the rabbit as she gently placed Aki-chan into it. He fit perfectly as she bent down and said, "I would like to apologize for your early fall from grace, Aki-chan. You were loved by all, but no more than your parents. May you find peace in the other worlds beyond our comprehension…Amen."

Tukugo and Usugia repeated, "Amen."

A/N 2: Poor Aki-chan….he dies…well, what about the pellet? If the reader remember that before seeing this comment, good job XD If not….well, the answer will be revealed later…until then, ado.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: Switching Roles (part 1)

Atsushi sat in his office chair while Utoro crossed out words on Atsushi's survey and said, "Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong. Sugisaki-san, this is not a teen magazine survey! This is a political, life changing, and marriage altering survey for homosexuals. You will need to have this posted on the internet, magazines of all kinds, and even a few flyers in the city. People across Japan will be seeing this…and this is the crap you give me! I expected more out of you." Utoro dropped the survey as Atsushi looked at all the red marks.

He moaned, "Maybe if you tell what you are looking for, so then I can develop the questions better."

Utoro snarled, "Gotro-sama told you before the meaning for this survey, so do not belly ache to me that you do not understand the task before you."

Atsushi took the survey and looked at the red marks. Every word was crossed out. He said, "I have written surveys like this before for contests in this very building."

Utoro crossed his arms and said, "What contests and what purposes?"

Atsushi said, "The buildings' garden was going to be tear down for more offices, but I wrote a survey to save it. So—"

"Bias." Utoro said as he stood and opened the blinds to the city below.

Atsushi snarled, "There is bias in your tone! It is human to have some bias!"

Utoro snickered and said, "Exactly."

Atsushi sighed and said, "You lost me."

Utoro turned and said, "You see, bias is hard to identify and stop. Like you said, this is a human trait to 'fed the carrot to lead the horse to water.' But as professional research surveyors, we needed to be unbiased and knowledgeable of answers that can be beneficial for all parties involved. Of course the opposition, either heterosexuals or even homosexuals who wish to remaining hiding, will beg for this survey to be bias and uncultured. They expect a homosexual to write this survey, so their answers might be cruel if you ask them…" He recited one of Atsushi's survey questions, "for the new bill to be passed to allow homosexuals to be married citizens, what is your opinion?" Utoro snarled, "This is babying them! This is an insult to our very name if you ask 'in your opinion.' Please! Quake me with questions that either narrow down to true or false."

Atsushi stared at Utoro and slowly said, "Why should I write surveys like that? Should the survey be somewhat open to interpretation?"

Utoro looked at him and said, "If you have worked here for nine years, my answer would be yes to writing surveys that are open to interpretation. But you are just starting, fresh of the college wagon and a green horn. How many clichés must I use until you get the message that I am telling you?"

Atsushi blinked and said, "What message?"

Utoro groaned and grabbed Atsushi's wrist. He dragged him along the hall to the elevator and clicked the up button. Atsushi ripped his wrist away from Utoro's grasp and snarled, "You could have asked me to follow you."

"I believe in a direct approach than asking." Utoro snarled as he looked at Atsushi closely. He continued, "Asking you would be open to interpretation than telling you my vision, correct?"

Atsushi blinked very confused again as the elevator opened to Gotro-sama in a Frankenstein outfit. The outfit consisted of lightning bolts on the neck, platform shoes, and oversized rotten clothing. Gotro-sama was completely covered in the green make-up as he moaned, "going up?"

Utoro snarled, "Yes." He snuck in while trying to hide his flushing face.

Atsushi went in as the elevator changed too…an eerie stench of rotten fish and bones littered the elevator floor…he was not sure if the bones were real or not. He chose not to find out, so his small breaths to make sure the stench did not bother his stomach. His stomach was pretty tough to smells, but some people already got sick from the elevator ride…a pail near the door was proof of that.

Gotro-sama said in his normal voice, "Sugisaki-san, any progress on the survey? The timeline is coming too close to make too many mistakes."

Atsushi snarled, "I am trying but—" He turned to a very stern Gotro-sama. His sigh was long when the elevator opened…to an Eden of greens and every color in the rainbow and more…

The top most floor of the Karuiinochi Researchers was a green house filled with plants from every place on earth. Most of the plants were either separated by region found on the earth or by like types. The men entered as Atsushi stared with wonder at all the flowers.

Gotro-sama took off his boots as he said, "I remember your survey well for that contest. It was heartfelt, but it was also weak. The questions begged the survey taker to be the knowledgeable one than the survey maker. You also showed your weakness for being too soft on the survey takers…which is another reason why I assigned Utoro to help you."

Atsushi said, "I helped to save this garden, didn't I?"

Gotro-sama sighed and said, "Surveys do not save people, move bills, or even make the world go round. The surveys main purpose is to tally and make statistics for the various modes that surveys are designed for. For example, the one you made for that contest. We had seven winners in that contest, and yours was the highest used…but the hardest to determine. You asked for opinions and development of answers, which some liked. I did not since I want to take a survey that asks basic questions and computes easily. Your survey asked for sincerity for greener gardens and expecting everyone to care about your feelings."

Atsushi sighed and turned. He said, "So…do you think I should return to the normal plan? Watch other surveyors then make a national survey?"

Gotro-sama went to him and gently pushed him forward. He said, "Look at the flowers, Atsushi."

Atsushi shivered at his first name being spoken, but he did as told. The flowers were so magnificent and human-less creations…beauty that mechanical devices could not imitate…he loved flowers as much as he loved butterflies. The simplicity of freedom nature gave the admirer was always his favorite thing about watching nature. He would always take Yuki on nature walks often just to admire the unaltered nature, for the pure joy of freedom it gave him. That is why he took the contest to heart and made those survey questions; he felt this garden did not deserve to turn into stone because of needed office space.

Atsushi said, "It is very…no adjective could do this garden justice, sir."

Gotro-sama giggled lightly and said, "That is why I gave you the award for the contest to help save this garden."

Atsushi blinked and turned to Gotro-sama. He watched as Gotro-sama was watching his wife enjoying himself among the flowers. Utoro took up a watering can and watered some flowers.

Gotro-sama continued, "You have a gift, Atsushi. Your survey really did make me think about my own perceptions and reasoning for keeping this garden alive. This garden is hard to keep, but…like you said for the last question…" He sighed and recited, "Our earth has very limited space for her little babies of plants, herbs, and flowers. Death and reoccurrences of extinction are normal practices for this world to see. For a garden that has a limited view of the world, explain the reasons why this garden must die for concrete offices?"

Atsushi sighed and said, "I wrote…it does sound bias. Now that I hear it again…"

Gotro-sama giggled again and said, "Yes, it is very bias but with heart…now, listen to me. Utoro is a very kind man to show you this garden. This is very limited access to the other researchers in this building for a reason…"

Atsushi looked around and saw a few people caring for the plants. He said, "Why?"

"The innate beauty of a human's heart, I created this garden as a gift for Utoro." Gotro-sama said with a slight blush on his cheek. He continued as he watched his wife, "Utoro and I…well, we did not strike a chord when we first met. Actually, we loathed each other. He was a rambunctious secretary when I first hired him; I was a scientist with so many questions of the world that I never had time to question love or…mythology. I wanted to be the scientist that everyone would remember, the legendary genius among men…but even with all my success and awards…I felt a deep wound that many could never see…"

Atsushi looked at Gotro-sama as Gotro-sama looked at him. Gotro-sama continued, "The wound was not seeing a fresh, unaltered, and pure reason for my success. I was good for reasons that I naturally was good at science. A born scientist, so says my mother. But I never…cared for much for other reasons than just my own personal gain. But Utoro…he came with an air of importance and looked at my reports with a sneer. His famous line that made me fall in love with him was… 'So you feel you change the world with that math problem? Big deal, now high school students will loath you for your big head and little reasoning for the answer.' Of course, I asked him what would be his answer. He told me, 'zero. I refuse to play your stupid game for a math question that has no reason other than to confuse me.'" Gotro-sama laughed gently and smelled the flowers near him.

Gotro-sama finished, "the reasoning for saving this garden or even helping this bill to pass is evident in your eyes…your body movements…your frustration to meet my wife's expectations. But for a moment, Atsushi…smell, feel, and take a moment… What made you come here? What made you write that survey for this garden? Why do you want to write this survey for homosexual marriage? Answer those questions before I give you a tip for this new survey."

Atsushi smiled and said, "I came here to create surveys. My innate nature of research and development of questions is one of the top five in my classes. I also enjoy the message this building gives Tokyo and the world…"

Gotro-sama looked at Atsushi as he finished, "science can be many different branches, but this building allows all branches into one building. To promote change, development and continue research for the better of human kind."

Gotro-sama smiled and nodded for the continuation of the answers.

Atsushi turned to the flowers for his next answer and said, "I wrote that survey…just in the pure bliss nature gives me. I only heard of this garden, but now seeing it…I feel that my survey was well worth the trouble even though I was slightly bias on some of the questions."

Gotro-sama smirked as Atsushi turned to him for the last question.

Atsushi said, "The homosexual marriage…that is a long answer, sir."

Gotro-sama said, "Go on, I want to know the real reason this time."

Atsushi said, "I am in love with a man; this love was young and shallow as a teenager. I needed him for my pains and sorrows from my painful home life…"

Gotro-sama slowly turned to Atsushi.

Atsushi turned his glance away as he continued, "I love Yuki Kojima for his kindness, simplicity of life, and his…" He flushed and said, "I cannot lie…sexual attraction to me. We were just walking through life before with little contact before…he reached for my hand and asked me to join his group. I never felt so…happy with someone to ask me to join them. We naturally started to talk and get to know each other…as our love bloomed. I just could not have enough of him…he was so addicting and made me feel that life had a purpose than my family's weak picture of me. I had a reason to live…to be with Yuki and to be his partner. But the reason for the survey to be made…is not only for Yuki and my endearing love for him. I have been around a few cities before and seen the same reaction to, from, and around homosexuals…"

Gotro-sama and Atsushi looked at each other. They stared as they slowly started to understand each other more…

Atsushi continued, "Love is considered a gift given to a fair few that nurture, respect and tender love as the pure bliss it give couples. Being homosexual is tough on partners due to the stereotypes and legal limitations that homosexuals face each day. Many would say being homosexual is a disease or issue with dating women…or men. But that is not the case at all. Being with the person you love, regardless of sexual preference or reproductive parts, is a gift. This marriage law, of course, will be denied and ridiculed for the gift it gives homosexuals." He took a few breaths and said, "The gift of security, power, and respect. Of course, the law is just a piece of paper for same sex to sign…but in time, maybe if people see what this law means true for people like us…A chance to be in public, a chance to express ourselves freely, and a greater chance…to love. Fears and misconceptions make homosexuals fearful to be open, so they hide in the shadows of their apartments or their own selves. This causes issues with trying to live two separate lives…when all people of every type, sexual preference, race, social status, and every discriminatory action is made into a reason to fight each other. One bill cannot stop all of this hate, but it is a step…to a place we such all try to obtain in all our lifetimes."

Everyone in the garden turned to Atsushi. He finished, "We should all make a lifetime effort to understand and care for one another. This law is not just to make homosexuals feel better in public, but it should help everyone feel better in public. That is why I want to help create this survey…but sir…isn't that all bias?"

Gotro-sama smiled and said, "Yes and no…the heart will always have bias, but that…was enough to tell you this fool-proof tip for your survey."

Atsushi looked at him as Gotro-sama said, "Do not change your heart. Listen to every heart beat, moral and soul reasoning for this survey. You have the reasoning down packed, but…like Utoro has said. This survey needs to be unbiased and pure…but not without heart. You can do it, I have faith in you. But also another tip…just humor me if you can…"

Everyone stared at Gotro-sama with admiration and wondered his final tip. Gotro-sama said, "Are you seme or uke?"

Utoro blushed instantly as Atsushi looked confused and said, "I guess…I am on top, but what does that mean?"

Gotro-sama said, "Try being on the bottom for once and then…write the survey. Okay?"

Atsushi blinked and now had a new interpretation about his boss…this man was more confusing every moment he spent with him. Gotro-sama was a genius and wonderful to listen to, but what does being 'on the bottom' have to do with anything with the survey?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Switching Roles (part 2)

Yuki came home, exhausted after speaking to three clients, hoping for a hot meal and a back rub…he came home to a mess. He moaned deeply as Atsushi was immersed in paperwork, magazines, and nibbling his pen cap thoughtfully. Atsushi turned and smiled at his grumpy lover as he noticed the mess…he said very carefully, "sorry sweetie."

He slammed the door and dropped his coat. Yuki exclaimed, "Sorry is a great way to greet me." His trek only got him as far as the hallway when Atsushi stopped him. Atsushi looked at him and said, "What is going on?"

Yuki snarled, "I am hungry, tired and the place is a wreck! I was hoping for a hot meal…but you had…a cup of Ramen." He saw the Ramen near a book as it still steamed from been just made.

Atsushi sighed and said, "I am sorry, but I thought you would go out…it's almost nine, dear."

"I KNOW!" Yuki stormed and passed Atsushi. He slammed the bedroom door and locked it. His furious thrusting off his clothes ripped his shirt, but he did not care…he lowered onto the hard futon. His moan was deep and guttural, but the surprising part was…Atsushi was not at the door begging for an explanation or trying to break down the door.

Yuki sprang to the door as Atsushi stalled before the door hit him. He looked as Atsushi smiled gently. Yuki said, "I—"

"There is no need to explain, dear. Even people like you have bad days; I am running a bath for you, and are you still hungry?" Atsushi said.

Yuki smiled and said, "no…but are you done with your work?"

Atsushi slightly blushed and giggled. He said, "Are you asking me to join you?"

Yuki sprang onto Atsushi and said, "Do you have to ask?" They kissed as Yuki was leading…they parted as Yuki blinked at Atsushi. He said, "You…let me kiss you?"

Atsushi said, "Do I have to always lead in kissing you?"

Yuki shrugged but said, "You usually do…"

Atsushi said, "Lately you have been very…sexual. Is there any reason for that?"

Yuki groaned and leaned against Atsushi. He said, "work has been so…well, lately I have been editing Shoujo manga, so all the lovey dovey stuff makes me remember us…and how far we come from the blushing, holding hands, and just general dating issues…It sometimes makes me want to remember that warm touch even more…"

Atsushi said, "Well, I am glad I bring warm and fuzzy feelings. But, what is this Shoujo manga? I never heard of it."

Yuki blushed and said, "Girly manga…romance and fluffy stuff…I have read this author before…she is good. So good, even a few of my co-workers admit collecting her work."

Atsushi kissed Yuki's head and said, "What is the author's name?"

Yuki looked at him and said, "_Love Chick_ by Jewel Sachinhana…" Their mouths reconnected as they gently reminded each other of their love…a deep, wonderfully bonding love that even a temper could not stop…he giggled when Atsushi allowed Yuki time to breathe.

Atsushi smiled and said, "What?"

Yuki looked past him and said, "How much of a mess do you want to clean?" He saw the water starting to spill over the tub as Atsushi shrieked and ran to stop the water. Atsushi was lucky not to fall on his butt, but he stopped the water.

Atsushi stiffened when he drained some water. He moaned, "Hot…" The water slowly drained as Yuki took a used towel to wipe the excess water to the shower drain. The tub was filled with some cold as Yuki finished the mess. Atsushi stopped the water and said, "Want to jump in or shower first?"

Yuki stood up straight and took off his pants. He pouted and slipped into the water. His moan was deep as the hot water was pleasing to his aching legs…he slipped in and groaned pleasurably.

Atsushi slowly took off his clothes as he smirked at his blushing lover. He came in too as Yuki laid back to allow Atsushi on top, but Atsushi shifted Yuki on top. Some water spilled over as Yuki blinked and said, "you have been weird…you have been letting me lead more and more. Not that I mind but dear…are you okay? What is wrong?"

Yuki turned to a pleased Atsushi as Atsushi said, "Does it matter who starts or not…you are here as I am. Can we just enjoy each other's presence?"

Atsushi giggled as Yuki leaned Atsushi back into the bathtub fully. Yuki moaned and kissed his lover…they embraced each other as they started to feel a little warmer where their sweet spots lie. Yuki sat on top of Atsushi and rubbed his bottom on his lover's member. Atsushi leaned back as he moaned deeply to allow Yuki more onto him.

Yuki rubbed and gasped…even his desire and need scared him…but Atsushi wanted him back. He felt the urge, the power of desire, and their bodies connect even more in the hot water. The splashes echoed in the room as they sped up their tempo. Yuki's thrusts were met with Atsushi's hands helping rub Yuki's hardening member under the water. He gasped at the touch but forced more onto Atsushi. Atsushi groaned and leaned forward to hold Yuki closer…they kissed as they both leaned back. Yuki kept pushing for more as Atsushi groaned and held onto the sides of the tub. They stared flushed faces at each other as Yuki yelped. Atsushi groaned deeply…they both reached their orgasm and panted their exhaustion of their passionate battle.

Yuki laid close to Atsushi as Atsushi held Yuki close. They panted as their penises pulses from the action. Their eyes connected as they smiled and kissed each other's faces. Atsushi kept his kisses light, but Yuki moaned in desire…Atsushi was holding back. This method drove Yuki insane in bed…Yuki groaned, "Kiss me properly, dammit!"

Atsushi laughed gently as Yuki blushed. He said, "Yuki dear, do not rush…enjoy the moment."

Yuki groaned and grabbed Atsushi's penis. The sudden grab made Atsushi stiffen as Yuki said, "stop this crap and tell me what you are doing. For three days, you have been like this. The constant 'let Yuki seduce me,' but common…this is not you! Please…don't tease me like this! I need my Atsushi than this new one…please…come back."

Atsushi smiled and said, "I never left…but if you want more…" He took Yuki's mouth with his own and kissed him deeply. Yuki clung to him as they switched positions again…Atsushi began his special rhythm…Yuki instantly felt the fever, wanton and desire growing. They thrust their members together as their mouths reconnected. Their tongues and the water splashed so much water…the end of their little game came when Yuki yelped.

Yuki said, "Wow…twice…it was…Atsushi…" He reddened at the sudden speaking of Nakahara's name, which made Yuki duck under the water.

Atsushi laughed and brought Yuki up. Yuki spat out the water and was still very red from his own statement. Atsushi said, "I love you."

Yuki smiled and said, "I love you too."

They looked at each other and blushed. Their giggles were gently and romantic as they embraced each other and lay down more comfortably in the water. Atsushi rubbed Yuki's face as Yuki rubbed Atsushi's chest. Their eyes never left each others as they smiled at the pure bliss they had for each other.

Yuki giggled, "Happy anniversary."

Atsushi gasped and sat up. Yuki shrieked as Atsushi rambled, "what anniversary?"

Yuki turned crimson as he mumbled, "the time…we started kissing at my parents place…and you said you loved me…"

Atsushi blinked and said, "you are right…sort of…it was a few weeks ago, right? In October…"

Yuki blinked and nodded. He sighed and said, "I got you something…but it is too late now…"

Atsushi turned crimson and said, "You…got me…a gift?"

Yuki turned purple and said, "I can return it!"

Atsushi smiled and laughed. He laughed for a few seconds and said, "wow, my heart is pounding…no, I would like to receive your gift."

Yuki gulped and slowly bent over the water to hide his face. He mumbled, "It is silly…"

Atsushi kissed his neck and said, "Whatever you present to me is well-worth it…can I guess what it is?"

Yuki moaned as they lifted their heads to look at each other. He said, "Sure…you can probably guess."

Atsushi sighed and said, "Something like…a briefcase."

Yuki shook his head and said, "I did not know you needed one…Christmas present…possibly."

Atsushi said, "A fountain pen?"

Yuki shook his head again.

Atsushi hummed and said, "Padding for our bed?"

Yuki moaned and said, "That would have been perfect! Something for the pair of us…but no."

Atsushi blinked and took a few seconds to think. He said, "Maybe…"

Yuki looked at him and sort of hoped it was obvious, yet he hoped it was not. He spent a little fortune on this gift, but it was well worth it. He had to use the monthly charges than paying for the full price…but he wanted a personal gift for Atsushi than something useful. His moan came out while he thought _a briefcase? I should have gotten that! Oh well…I hope he will like it…_

Atsushi sighed and said, "A…pet?"

Yuki snickered and said, "Nope. We are not allowed pets in this building."

Atsushi leaned back in the tub and said, "I am stumped. What did you want to give me?"

Yuki blushed again and said, "Well…do you want to keep guessing if I give you a hint or two?"

Atsushi giggled and said, "Sure."

Yuki said, "Remembered when you almost ran away during our school trip?"

Atsushi smiled and said, "How can I forget…you saved me from running away."

Yuki nodded and said, "What did you say to me then? Do you remember?"

Atsushi blinked and said, "something…about the ocean and butterflies…you did not get me a live butterfly…did you?"

Yuki shook his head as he got out. He crawled out of the bathroom and went to his coat in the entry way. His hands fumbled for the little navy box and went back to Atsushi. His crawl back to the tub as he grabbed a towel to dry his hands and presented the box to Atsushi.

Atsushi blushed instantly and said, "Yuki…what…"

Yuki turned purple in embarrassment and said, "Dry your hands first! And…please accept this gift as a token of my deepest love for you…Atsushi."

Atsushi gulped and dried his hands. He reached for the box as he opened it.

Yuki closed his eyes as he prayed Atsushi liked it…he had to look! He opened one eye and then the other…to a shock. Atsushi was sobbing and dropped the gift.

Atsushi looked at Yuki and said, "Really…that is…"

Yuki turned pale and said, "I am so sorry! I reminded you of those bad times! I will return it—"

"No…please…can I see it again?" Atsushi said quickly as Yuki gently handed over the gift.

Yuki asked for a special order; a necklace that could be separated into two necklaces for both Atsushi and Yuki. The necklace was their symbol, a pair of butterflies. The pair was both flying towards the eastern winds. The butterflies were a golden with swirls of blues, greens and yellows in small circles on the wings. The bodies of the butterflies were linked by thick copper as a banner ran along the wings of the butterflies and cut in the middle of the sentence. The sentence said, "Two butterflies fly to their destination with tenacious passion against the vicious wind…"

Atsushi's tears kept falling as he sobbed, "this…is the…most stunning gift…I ever received…thank you…" He wiped his tears and got out of the tub.

Yuki smiled as he said, "the necklaces are a pair…so we can wear one and always be reminded of each other…also…" He blushed and said, "The back has…our names on them…" He showed Atsushi as Atsushi smiled and said, "Wow…I am speechless…"

Atsushi slowly crawled to get a towel and dried himself. Yuki drained the tub as Atsushi dried Yuki. They giggled as Atsushi took out the butterflies and unclick them apart. He turned the butterflies around and said, "To my beloved Atsushi from Yuki." This sentence too was separate by the "Atsushi" from the "Yuki." He gave Yuki the beginning of both sentences, which said his name. Atsushi kept the second part and with Yuki's name on it.

Yuki giggled and helped put the necklace on Atsushi's neck. The charm landed on Atsushi's heart…Atsushi helped Yuki with his necklace as the necklace fell onto Yuki's heart. They admired the necklaces as Atsushi said, "Wow…what can I get you for a gift …it is amazing…"

Atsushi looked at Yuki as Yuki held his legs close to his chest. Yuki said, "well…you could just…get a futon pad…you know…"

Yuki could not look at Atsushi…the embarrassment and passion…it built inside him, even when he bought the present…he hoped Atsushi would like the gift. But this…he never expected Atsushi to get upset, but…they have been through so much with faith in a little insect; the butterfly…their symbol of their love. Yuki could not but help get a gift that would symbolize that and their endearing love for each other.

Atsushi said, "I will get you…something special." He stood and offered Yuki a hand.

Yuki looked at him and took Atsushi's hand. They hugged as they felt their young hearts beat wildly. They loved each other…this gift did show a piece of their long history, but this made the proof that butterflies can handle the storms and make a life…like these two men did. They fought hard and almost lost so much…but they found a deep passion in their union. Yuki sighed happily in Atsushi's arms and said, "I love you so much…the necklace…is just material crap…please, do not think you need to trump it…"

Atsushi sighed happily and said, "I still want to get you something special…don't worry…it will not be…gold. Something different and very special for you can have and own. Relax my beloved, tonight we are just going to rest. Tomorrow is another big day, but we have tonight to enjoy each other…"

Yuki blushed again as they went to their bedroom. They went under the covers and cuddled close to each other. Their necklaces slipped in between them as they smiled at each other. They kissed each other one more time and slowly ebbed into sleep. Their dreams were filled with memories and butterflies…

A/N: I might add another manga to this series *bows many times and says sorry!* But since I keep adding series and such…does anyone want summaries of the various series? I suggest even Wikipedia or Goggle to find suitable summaries of all the series I mentioned. But I am too willing to give a long author's note (if the fans or newcomers ask so). If not, I will just say this…the series all have this in common: either yaoi, a writer in the series, or a singer.

Which this manga, _Otomen_ by Aya Kanno, has a writer (male) writing about a Shoujo series, _Love Chick_ Jewel Sachihana. I am not sure how much these characters will appear….but Yuki will see them! So either way….*author giggling and smirking* here is another series to watch out for!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Slight warning…long one! Part of the history of Utoro and Gotro-sama! My lovely original pair XD I love Gotro-sama…so, this chapter will be fun!

Chapter 25: Switching Roles (part 3)

Utoro snarled and slammed the door. He growled, "Vou! You need to get a new survey researcher than Sugisaki-san! The bastard child does not get it! He keeps writing fluffy and cute survey questions! We need this done by tomorrow at five! If it isn't…another company may take the spot! We need to act! Let me do this…I can handle it."

"I trust Atsushi will do fine." Gotro said from the kitchen table while he reading his manga. He smirked as he looked at his growling wife.

Utoro entered the apartment and said, "Firstly, why are you calling him by his first name? Secondly, Uterena is getting impatient. She has called me nineteen times today for that damn survey. Thirdly…you have been busy with some project too. You have been keeping information from your secretary, who is me, which is not good." He snarled and crossed his arms in defense.

Gotro set his book down and got up. He said, "Darling…calm your fury. Tonight is not work, remember the rule? Work stops at the door, which you still stand. Common…can we relax and remember the memories that brought us here today…my love, my only, my beautiful Utoro…come into my arms. We need to rest our bodies for the next few days of exhaustion…" He giggled and took his wife into his arms.

Utoro refused to release his rage and snarled, "I have a survey completed."

Gotro moaned and parted from Utoro. He said, "If you publish that, I will not tell you my new project."

Utoro groaned and said, "Atsushi will not finish the survey in time! I just know—"

Gotro gently placed his mouth on his wife's…they slowly embraced each other and rubbed their mouths. They felt the deep and passionate bond they shared in every kiss. Their bodies enclosed the gap as Gotro rubbed Utoro's back. Utoro fully wrapped his arms around Gotro's neck. They pressed against the door as they moaned at the heat…they have been so busy not to touch this deeply…they stopped and looked at each other.

Utoro moaned, "until five o'clock…I will wait for the damn kid, but if he is a second late…my survey is going in the papers, got it."

Gotro smiled and said, "yes dear, but trust my faith…I have been rarely wrong in men and women I trust fully with works important as this."

Utoro sighed and said, "I am sorry dear…it's just…I want this bill to pass! Not for us but…well, it is sort of personal but…darling."

Gotro hugged Utoro close and said, "Do not worry dear…Atsushi will make it through. He has the stuff and the passion as you do. Come….we need to rest." He took Utoro's hand as they turned to lights off and went to their bed…a huge blue queen sized bed with twelve pillows on top.

Utoro climbed on top as Gotro followed. They lied close to each other as they knocked the pillows off. They climbed under the blankets and cuddled close to each other. Gotro kissed Utoro's head and sighed, "I love you…you darn dork." Utoro giggled and said, "I love you too…clown."

They looked at each other as they kissed each other with a sweet embracing one. Their lips shared the passion that they had, and their bodies just molded into each other. Utoro got on top as Gotro allowed Utoro to gently rub his body. Gotro sighed as his wife just rubbed…nothing wild or forceful. They held each other as Utoro sighed happily.

Gotro got on top and said, "Do you remember…the day we met? And all our trials of love…it is amazing to think we have been together for three years…and not killed each other yet."

Utoro blushed gently and said, "You were an asshole at first…but you softened. Your change is sort of like a metamorphosis of a terrible giant into a wild vampire."

Gotro leaned onto Utoro and sighed, "You and your damn vampires…"

Utoro hugged his husband and said, "I love them…and you…so very much…"

Gotro said, "I want to remember…tell me again…about our first meeting and the first couple trials of love…"

They got more comfortable as Utoro moaned, "I told you a hundred times…and you remember. Common, can we just sleep…"

Gotro giggled and said, "Say it…say it and keep going…my love."

Utoro sighed and said, "Clown…we met here, obviously…you were looking for a new secretary to replace your retiring one…I just got out of college and came to the interview…"

They closed their eyes as they imagined that day…five years ago. They were in Gotro-sama's office; at this time, the office was stiff and filled with his accomplishments and awards. The shelves were filled with books of every language and science field. A thick maple desk held the small laptop, filing system, and the huge red chair where Gotro-sama sat before a younger Utoro. They glared at each other as Gotro-sama said, "you just got out of college?"

Utoro nodded and said, "Yes sir."

Gotro said, "You have been at three different internships. May I inquire your employers for references and skills you have shown to them?"

Utoro nodded and said, "Of course, sir."

Gotro sighed and said, "I have a hint for you, kid. This tense air will not get you hired for this company."

Utoro smiled darkly and said, "Like hell your partner in this building will not hire me."

Gotro's face stiffened as he said, "how did you know about Donnovanis? Ninety-eight percent of new people in this building never heard of him."

Utoro giggled and said, "Sir, only a fool would admit that. I researched the place before even entering my two resumes."

Gotro leaned back in his chair and said, "you sent—"

The door opened to a midget African, Yourler Donnovanis, as his dark face turned to Gotro. He walked in and said, "Have you hired the kid yet?"

Gotro gulped back a snarl and said, "You saw the references, Donnovanis?"

Donnovanis nodded and said, "The kid is hired if you will not admit it. Chi-san, you will be the head secretary and have plenty of work to imitate before Korro-san leaves. Be sure to watch her carefully."

Utoro nodded and left. He turned to Gotro-sama and smiled while he closed the door.

Gotro snarled, "That fucker is not what the company needs! A fresh college brat with some impressive references, but that could be—"

Donnovanis sat down and said, "Gotro, I trust your opinion very much since you have chosen some of the best scientists to occupy this building. Also, your articles and awards make your voice very influential even in the survey world…but listen to me. That boy, Utoro Chi, is not a normal man. If you know what Chi meant…you would know what I mean." He tossed a paper to Gotro as Gotro took it and snarled openly.

Utoro Chi was one of the pair if children Tanntro Chi had. Tanntro Chi was not rich, but he was a very influential man in the Universities in Tokyo. He was gifted at planning, scheduling and making the schools develop extracurricular programs. His job was activity director at M University, but he helped many colleges…which made him even more influential. Tanntro sent both of his children to the best, which the newspaper showed Utoro with his sister, Uterena, standing before T University. They also went to summer programs at Oxford, Yale, and internships with various companies. Both children smiled in their expensive clothing as their father stood proud behind them.

Gotro growled, "Family is one gift that companies have acknowledged too long…children can overrule the family trait and ruin them! Do not trust this Chi child…he seems too cocky to me."

Donnovanis snickered and took the paper. He said, "I know…I said the same thing about you when I hired you."

Gotro growled, "I am only a few years younger than you, and you still insult me about that! So what if you own the place…I saved it from crumbling with untrustworthy scientists."

Donnovanis nodded and said, "You are correct, but you forget one vital thing."

Gotro looked directly into Donnovanis's eyes as Donnovanis said, "I own this building thus I own your job. You could be replaced…at anytime…but I enjoy your temper. Be sure the kid stays in place, and also…you stay in your place as well. I expect a review of Chi-san in three weeks."

Donnovanis hopped out of the chair and walked to the door. He said, "One more thing…stop scowling. I know my ownership of this building irks you deeply, but remember…I am not your friend when it comes to challenges to my leadership. I will not allow you to fire this boy unless he has made mistakes vastly out of control, understand?"

Gotro sighed his last angry breath and nodded. His fists clenched under the desk as Donnovanis giggled.

Donnovanis said, "You are so easy to read…I win another member in this building. Yet again, you need to endure another attitude that does not obey yours…pity your fan club. Chi-san will not be joining it."

Gotro kept his face calm, but his temper was losing control. He so wanted to hit Donnovanis for every comment…sure, most of the people Gotro hired were filled with merit and knew his work well enough to recite it. But this boy…Utoro Chi…Gotro hated the looks, the responses and the feelings that Gotro got from him. He just said, "Thank you for your concern sir, but I will do things my way. Chi-san will have plenty to work on if he will be the building's secretary."

Donnovanis smirked and said, "Indeed, that is why I sent the boy to you."

Gotro lessened his anger and stared at his boss. He said, "Yes…that is interesting hypothesis, sir. You sent the boy to me when you already hired him. Why?"

Donnovanis smiled and said, "You will be seeing plenty of him for me, so I felt…they should get used to each other more than I would. So…tell me, your intuitive powers of first meetings have usually have been strong around newcomers. What does this kid give you?" Gotro opened his mouth, but Donnovanis quickly said, "Not the first reactions or the responses you got from your questions. Even the hired employees, they say you are a tight ass when you hire. No, tell me what you think about his personal feelings towards him. You had Chi-san here for a maximum of nineteen minutes, so you must have a scientific reaction to him. Tell me, you always impress me with your critical reviews on newbies. Impress me again." His dark eyes looked at Gotro as he leaned on the doorframe.

Gotro sighed and said, "as you previously said, I have a gift of inspection when people least expect it. Body movements are usually easy to interpret, but so many people usually take it the wrong way…I spent most of my life trying to understand people's bodies than their words. Words, sentences, and expressions are made up of lies that the person takes mental abilities to develop from personal experience. I can read everyone by just asking very careful questions, simple staring and being very subtle with my décor in the room. As for your usual question with famous people being hired in this building…Utoro Chi reminds me of…"

Donnovanis stood straight and said, "tell me…doesn't he remind you of…yourself at his age? His impeccable resistance and rage even with a master of multiple of sciences…it even intrigued me more that he sent his resume to me first…than our agreement to send it to you first."

Gotro snarled, "You asked for my opinion, yet you cannot help to explain yourself…but I refuse to be compared to that child." He took two breaths and continued, "My review is simple, but I am already repeating what you said before…he looked at my awards and books with little interest. Hell, he looked like he expected my office to look like this. Which most new hired always admit that my office is either impressive or to their liking, Utoro Chi…said nothing."

Donnovanis nodded and said, "Continue."

Gotro groaned and said, "at first, we had the usual 'why did you apply here?' 'What can you bring to this company?' Also, of course, I questioned his age and college credits. He vastly spent his entire college career as a business major, secretary studies, and some literature…and had…mythology double minor. His portfolio is extremely well put together, the best grammar in years, and twelve reviews from the various places he has been. I asked him, naturally, as he answered with an uninterested looks at my questions and showed me his…"

Donnovanis smiled and said, "Common…I hate to wait. Tell me, what do you think of him? I know all of this crap. I read his portfolio and thought…this is not a twenty-something-year old portfolio…it was flawless. So, naturally, I called his father…his father told me that Utoro yearned for this job for years, so he crammed school and work down his throat for years…A twenty-three year old…A mere child from college and came here…confusing two of the best scientists of Tokyo and Karuiinochi Researchers."

Gotro said plainly, "he does not confuse me." He stared at Donnovanis's enlarged eyes as he continued, "Chi-san is just a rambunctious, pompous and believes he is the shit because he _yearned_ for this job. What kind of normal man would beg to be a secretary of a building that has so many different departments of science? The head secretary was known to have stress-reducing pills in her purse due to the so many requests from all the departments…we went through nineteen secretaries since I was hired. Each one agreed…this was the job that either taught them to be a better secretary, or they yearned for something easier. But Chi-san…" He growled and said, "I grew angrier during the interview, which surprises me…I never let emotions get a hold of me when I meet a new employee."

Donnovanis nodded and smiled. He said, "I had some of the same reactions when I met him…Chi-san had to be an extreme actor or had some kind of scent to make me feel like a man losing control…after a moment or two, I looked at him and asked, 'what was his favorite thing in the world?'"

Gotro blinked twice and said, "Why did you ask him that question?"

Donnovanis said, "usually, interview has been made to make people to be presented professional and seeing people sweat…this question made Chi-san…not lose his cool. Instead, he smiled and said, 'vampires.'"

Gotro stood and snorted, "Vampires…he said vampires…mythological people that suck blood, live in coffins, immortal, beautiful or ugly depending on the story, and…completely useless information for an interview! Why did you ask him that?"

Donnovanis said, "I asked him to see something you are refusing to admit to me now."

Gotro sighed and said, "What? That the fact…" He growled and crossed his arms across his chest. He said, "Chi-san did nothing to me other than anger me to the fullest."

Donnovanis laughed, a low and gaining noise, as Gotro stared at him. Donnovanis laughed so hard that he held onto the doorframe for support. He slowly stopped and said, "Gotro…Vou-kun, I have known you since diapers. I know your reactions, your methods, and I am still mystified by your intelligence…which I keep you close and gave you this power. But…for once…I want to know this Utoro Chi more and more by your stare at me even when I say his name."

Gotro said, "What is my face saying other than extreme hatred to this man?"

"Exactly." Donnovanis said as he opened the door.

Gotro blinked and said, "Sir, wait. What are you talking about?"

Donnovanis giggled again and said, "Chi-san has you twisted out of shape because…you do not understand mythology, and…possibly…have a slight attraction to him…"

Gotro slammed his fists onto the desk and said, "Yourler, be serious! Do I look, even in the slightest, attracted to a man that is younger than me? Why would I subject my body or mind to crap like love, attraction, or sexual interest? I am a scientist and do not need this crap in my life."

Donnovanis smirked and said, "You are the one who is showing me your inner desire…"

Gotro growled, "I am showing you NOTHING! Also…" He stalled and stared at his boss. His body slowly lowered into his chair as he took a few deep breaths.

Donnovanis laughed again and said, "Like I thought…you are slightly attracted to him…Even I wonder about this boy…he does remind me of you."

Gotro snarled and rubbed his head, "in what sense, sir?"

Donnovanis said, "Chi-san hates to lose…like you do. You fight to keep your emotions and personal life under check all the time…like Utoro does."

"You are saying his first name already! What makes you think this child will stay that long? Also…" Gotro groaned and tried to remain calm.

Donnovanis giggled and said, "You better invite me to your wedding…or I might get insulted." He closed the door slowly as Gotro yelled, "me? I am not a HOMOSEXUAL! ASSHOLE!"

The door slammed as Gotro stared at the door. He blinked quickly for a few seconds before he took his notebook and wrote down 'vampires.' His face twitched since he hated the mythology of fake creatures! Even cults and children played with these fake assumptions, he preferred reality than fake worlds where vampires could live…He growled; his limited information about vampires could be a limitation against Chi-san…but why did Donnovanis ask that question?

Gotro gasped and knew the answer…Donnovanis wanted Gotro to find out more about this kid! By finding his 'favorite thing,' Gotro knew a piece of Chi-san that Chi-san did not know…Donnovanis was brilliant in ways Gotro could only imagine…it made him scowl every time when Donnovanis was right, and he was not.

Weeks passed as the tension and anger between Utoro and Gotro grew; they only spoke when needed, make rude comments to everyone else, and they glared at each other as much as possible. Utoro just got on Gotro's nerves as Utoro dreaded every day when Gotro came. But Gotro never saw Donnovanis's vision…or he admitted to it.

Gotro was sitting in the lunch room when he saw Utoro, once again, alone in the corner of the hall as he read a cloth-covered book. Utoro read many books…in various sizes, lengths, and his various faces were humorous to watch…but Utoro made little effort to talk to anyone in the building. A few people were familiar with Utoro, but Gotro expected the kid to make a coalition against him…since he heard a few rumors that Utoro called Gotro a joke to science.

Utoro did not want to speak at lunch as he read his vampire novels or manga. He was deeply immersed in the sex scene between a vampire lover and his mate when…Gotro's shadow got in his light. He knew this by two reasons: one, his smell…of cinnamon. Two, the man just adored annoying him…why, he did not know but it made Utoro's blood boil to have Gotro-sama breathing down his neck…He looked up and stared at the plum eyes with emotional distaste in Utoro's lack of friends at his table. He said, "Can I help you, Gotro-sama?"

Gotro snarled, "What are you reading? You have been here for five weeks now and still…you persist to read during lunch than making friends with your coworkers. This could be a sign of your inevitable failure as a secretary for this building."

Utoro smirked and said, "Or your desire to see me fail. No, I rather read, thank you." He covered his face as he tried to continue reading, but Gotro-sama ripped the book from Utoro's hands. He growled, "Asshole, I was reading that!"

Gotro-sama turned to book and looked at the page. His face was hilarious to see…Utoro smirked as Gotro's face turned from confusion to disgust to a glaring stare. Gotro-sama said, "You read this is a place of employment! This is a disgrace!" He slammed the book onto the table as Utoro stood and growled, "I did not check the page number…you made me lose my spot!"

Utoro glared into Gotro-sama as Gotro said, "Fuck the book…you have better things to fill your head with than this crap. For example, science. This is fake and useless crap to—"

"I bet you never read for fun. Do you even know what a vampire is?" Utoro intruded as Gotro growled a deep breath.

Gotro said, "From the American _Merriam-Webster Collegiate Dictionary_ the definition of vampire, the vampire is 'the reanimated body of a dead person believed to come back to life at night and suck blood from the living.' Also, a person that is immortal, can transform into a bat, and is compared to a living mammal but a fictional character. Vampires are vast in characterization, but they are mostly villains."

Utoro snickered and said, "Wrong."

Gotro grimaced and said, "I have researched—"

"Technically, you are correct. But vampires are always recreated in every new author that writes about them…some vampires have been good guys, in-the-gray, or like you said…villains. But that does not matter. What does matter is—"

"Do not interrupt me, dork! Look, you have been reading for weeks now, and you need to stop this madness. Your work will—"

"Do not interrupt you, sorry great lord…CLOWN! Yes, Gotro-sama…I called you a clown!" Utoro yelled as his fists clenched.

Gotro clenched his fists and said, "This fallacy is madness! Thousands of people believe this crap of fantasy, horror, and imagination of overly paid authors that make children stray from the path of real science and reality. Your hobby is just another—"

Utoro yelled and stood closer to Gotro, "Mono Midnight is not an over paid idiot! She is a genius! You are just jealous that you spent all your time in the 'reality cloud' than enjoying imagination of geniuses like her and others! Fantasy is made to bring people away! That is what it was designed for!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at them. A few whispers started as one man slowly approached the warring pair.

Gotro growled deeply, "fantasy is bull shit! The imagination cannot recreate the world or the natural processes! Stop reading this and try a science text!"

Utoro yelled, "have you even realized how much work and imagination is put into these works of art? Some authors spend years developing these stories, for example, Mono Midnight spent two years per book! She does not make up anything! The vampires are real…in a sense!"

Gotro yelled, "Fantasy will not solve all the worlds' problems!"

"No! But it is worth the read to get away from the world! Reading promotes literacy and imagination to the reader! Not everyone likes factual bullshit that depresses them to death!" Utoro yelled back.

Gotro snarled, "Facts are depressive, you say! Well, if people stop acting like problems were fantasy, maybe actual change could happen! Your type is just holding the rest of us back!"

Utoro screamed, "Excuse me! But I will not stop reading for your stupid reasons, CLOWN!"

"DORK!" Gotro screamed.

"ASSHOLE CLOWN!" Utoro screamed louder as they advanced closer for a punch…

A man came between them and growled, "Gentlemen, can we stop this high school fallacy? Chi-san, I respect Gotro-sama's request for you to put the book away and read that on your own time. But Gotro-sama, this building is filled with people who read Mono Midnight…I suggest you apologize to the fans…" His dark green eyes flicked Gotro to see twenty or more people snarling at Gotro…

Utoro snarled, "who are you to butt in? This is—"

"Shut your asshole up! This man…is the supervisor of the building and...He is worth more than the pair of our jobs. One wound could cost you a lot…" Gotro growled at Utoro.

Utoro growled, "Fuck the world and your pathetic fallacy of science!" His fist slammed into the man's side as the man slipped to the ground slightly gasping.

Everyone on the room gasped and watched with interest. This was never attempted before…as the man rose and glared at Utoro. The man said, "I prefer to have my name known, so you can remember it. My name is Gai Kokan, and I prefer peace over violence in any situation…but..." Gai held Utoro into a defensive position and finished, "situations have arisen that I must defend myself…so be it."

Utoro smirked and said, "Do not count me out…YET!" He slammed Gai's feet and slammed his fists into Gai's stomach. Gai released Utoro and fell to the floor again.

Gotro's eyes enlarged as he backed away slowly. He just stared in disbelief…that he really thought this was a book dork…where did he learn to defend himself against a man like Kokan-san…Kokan-san might be a supervisor, but his skills are vast in the karate world…how did a college brat learn to do that?

Gai stood and said, "I have been nice…but now is enough!" He rushed forward and slammed Utoro's stomach and forced him to the ground. Utoro gasped and shivered, but he slowly spun kick his foot into Gai's face…Gai landed to the ground again, but this time, he had a bleeding lip.

The crowd started to cheer and make bets…Gotro snarled at everyone doing that as he watched both men stand. Gai posed like a viper as Utoro rolled his eyes and said, "Street style is more to my LIKING!" Utoro ran forward as they danced a battle waltz…

Gai posed and moved like a deadly viper, but Utoro's moves, unlike Gai's delicate moves, were rushed and forceful. They slammed, missed, dodged and made the waltz look old…this new dance made them famous among the crowd. People chanted loudly Gai's name, but some people gained confidence to scream Utoro's name. Gotro-sama just stood there…with his eyes bulging in disbelief as he watched and moved in time before the battle waltz hit him.

Utoro was not trying to get angry, but he slammed his fist into Gai's face…Gai faltered his poses and growled, "Enough is ENOUGH!" Gai slammed his fist forward, but Utoro grabbed the fist. Utoro smirked as Gai tried the other fist…Utoro grabbed it as they struggled against each other. They glared at each other as Gai lifted his leg and slammed Utoro to the ground. But Utoro did not let go of Gai…Gai slammed on top of Utoro. They both gasped as they struggled for dominance. Gai mostly remained on top, but Utoro protected his face…Utoro did something he never wanted to…he grabbed Gai's penis.

Gai stopped instantly at the grip at his member and snarled, "Dirty children play like that…" He gasped and kept still, but his glare was poisonous on Utoro's face.

Utoro said, "I flunked one subject in my life…because the rules were too much for my rambunctious style of street fighting…karate. I was a brown belt before I noticed by shoving rules down my throat was limiting my strength."

Gai gasped as he said, "karate is an art…never forced if your master was not a good teacher…you misheard the greater truths that karate teaches others…"

Utoro snarled, "it does not matter…you hit me without following your rules of not getting mad, right?"

Gai stiffened more and said, "There is a time for patience…and a time for lust for revenge…" His hand unzipped Utoro's pants and gripped Utoro's member as Utoro gasped at the touch. Gai whispered, "you are pretty cute when you are mad…are you single?"

Utoro turned red and screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Everyone was talking too loudly to hear the warring men on the floor. Gotro-sama was too busy keeping everyone either away or stopping the bets.

Gai snickered and panted, "you are touching mine…so you must be gay…right?"

Utoro's eyes enlarged as he said, "I am gay…but…no way! NEVER YOU!" He releases Gai's penis as he stiffened more since Gai did not release his member.

Gai whispered as he lowered onto Utoro, "I will give you a time to remember…come to room 6696 on the thirty-fifth floor. I will be waiting for you…Utoro." He quickly fixed up Utoro's pants and stood. He placed a foot on Utoro's chest and said loudly, "I expect you in my office quickly to further explain your duties as a secretary…this day will be considered as a problem if you do not come to my office in two hours…" He spun away as his long black hair swept over Utoro's face. He walked away…as Utoro laid on the ground feeling strangely interested in seeing Gai again.

In thirty minutes of fixing the cafeteria and finishing some paperwork, Utoro walked the thirty-fifth floor…the office was not labeled… He came to the last door as he opened to a room filled with sex toys, scents and a huge fluffy bed. This was not what he expected…but he felt this was Gai's style. He entered as the door closed behind him. His body stalled as the door was closed and locked. Gai came behind him and said, "thirty minutes…you must be lustful or something…are you hungry for milk?"

Utoro gulped and said, "Do not…underestimate…me…"

Gai giggled and said, "You are not relaxing…come. I need you calm for this release…" He gently pushed Utoro to the bed and down as he put his weight onto Utoro. His voice was gently as he said, "do you want me to continue?"

Utoro shivered and said, "Yes…just…be slow…"

Gai sighed and got off of Utoro. He fixed his shirt and said, "You are not interested in sex, milk, or anything I can give you."

Utoro sat up and snarled, "You were the one who asked me to come! Now you take it back! WHY?"

Gai turned to him and said, "You are infatuated with Gotro-sama."

Utoro turned red so fast his voice was choked with, "what…you mean…that clown…what, no..not…what…are you…." He turned and hid his face into the fluffy sheets. His moan was loud enough to make Gai laugh.

Gai said, "You should tell him."

Utoro groaned loudly and turned his head. He said, "I…don't want to! I never…like assholes like him…he is so cruel, rude, so darn science-based, sexy, and his plum eyes make me feel so…DAMN! I am not falling for him!" His face hid again as Gai lay down.

Gai said, "Do you know why I asked you to come here?"

Utoro turned and said, "You are new at being gay so…you are rushing onto the first guy you like…"

Gai giggled and said, "No, I have two lovers. Both of them are just as cunning, stunning and manipulative as I. Guess again…"

Utoro turned to a smiling Gai and said, "To make me to tell the truth…oh god! Is he here?" He sat up and looked around as Gai laughed harder.

Gai shook his head again and said, "Done guessing?"

Utoro snarled, "Never! You…want me to accept Gotro-sama…and tell the truth?"

Gai shook his head again.

Utoro shivered and held his legs close to his chest. He said, "You want use this as a threat against me…right?"

Gai shook his head and lay down comfortably. He said, "relax…I will not touch you again. Besides, even if we were to have sex…it would be meaningless. I love my two lovers more than anyone in the world. They ask me to do this sometimes for Gotro-sama…"

Utoro growled and held Gai's shirt to force Gai's face close to his. He snarled, "How dare you! You are such an asshole to manipulate…you fucker! Stop laughing!"

Gai laughed very hard and said, "Donnovanis…how does he know this crap…god, I love that man."

Utoro lessened his grip and said, "The boss…the head of this building…told you to do this…to me and Gotro-sama…"

Gai gently pushed Utoro down and put his weight onto him. He explained, "You forget that Gotro-sama is a genius, a great speaker, but…alone. He would never admit it, but the man is more alone than everyone will ever see. He believes his trek in this world has been only to fix the scientific issues, but he never took a moment to enjoy the unexplained…the rare and wonderful…like love. My mission, as my lovers', tries to find a lover for Gotro-sama by carefully hiring or placing certain people into our building. We have tried thirteen lovers…two got close but…they both left after a few months. They both complained that Gotro-sama does not how to live. Gotro-sama just works…that is what scares Donnovanis and me greatly."

"So…you are using me to get Gotro-sama to lessen up? This is not fair! I refuse to play this game!" Utoro snarled, but Gai smiled even broader.

Gai said, "I am not playing any game…other than lying on top of you and telling you this…I want you to fall in love with Gotro-sama. Teach him fantasy…tell him about your world…teach him to fall in love with you as much as you love him."

Utoro snarled, "I rather not! You will not hurt…" He blushed and gasped at his own words.

Gai said, "you are in love…there is no denying that."

Utoro groaned, "If you dare tell him…"

Gai said, "The pleasure will only yours. I will say this…I think you will teach Gotro-sama the best lessons in life if you will be honest to him."

"You say that is indefinites and in future tense…aren't you going to force me?" Utoro said as Gai kept his charming smile.

Gai only said, "There is no need to force the issue unless you want my help."

Utoro grimaced and blinked. He said, "that is why you called me here…"

Gai nodded and said, "I can teach you all I know about homosexuality…jealousy and—"

Utoro turned and said, "No thank you."

Gai blinked and said, "How do you plan on telling Gotro-sama the truth? What about your love…do you plan on living a lie?"

Utoro blushed so red that he groaned, "I don't know! Don't….pressure me…I am so confused…every time I look at Gotro-sama…I just want to scream and kiss him at the same time…how can I tell him that I love him when I….keep doing this…tell me!" He glared into Gai's face and said, "what would you do if you were me?"

Gai gently removed himself off of Utoro and said, "Well…I am not sure. Every situation, life, and reaction is different. But, I know and so does Donnovanis about your feelings…honesty is the only piece of advice I can give you, but what you do…is your own path to follow."

Utoro groaned and said, "Damn ninja…" He turned away as Gai hugged him.

Gai said, "follow your heart…it will tell you when it is time to be honest." He released Utoro and walked to the door. He finished, "use the room as a masturbating station or whatever you wish…I only come here once in a while. My lovers will only come when the door is devoid of a door marker…here, is the markers to warn them to stay away."

Utoro turned and saw the door markers…small hanging door markers with pink hearts…he groaned and turned away. He said, "leave a marker on…I need…to be alone for a few minutes…I am on break anyways…"

Gai said, "Please do not delay too long…"

Utoro moaned, "Why?"

Gai said, "Because…my lovers and I have faith that you are the one for Gotro-sama, but we will continue to search if…you do not make progress."

Utoro snarled, "Thanks but…I am not rushing with that meaningless threat."

Gai laughed and said, "Donnovanis…how do you pick them?"

Utoro blinked and turned. He saw Donnovanis rubbing his head on Gai's middle. Donnovanis said, "I pick them…by fate. I had a feeling this kid was good…but never this good! Chi-san, be sure to make Gotro-sama beg when you have sex with him."

Donnovanis laughed heartily at Utoro's red face as Utoro groaned and hid his face. Utoro moaned, "GO AWAY!"

Gai gently pushed Donnovanis away as he marked the door. He said, "good day…and remember what I said…Utoro."

Utoro turned to Gai and growled, "Watch yourself, idiot!"

Gai smirked and closed the door.

Utoro did not masturbate not once in that room…neither he returned. He kept to himself and worked after his chat with Gai.

He started to hear more and more rumors about Gai. Gai was considered a silent bully with his black belt, but since Utoro fought him…Utoro was given the big treatment, even Gai played along, by gifts and bows of respect. He snarled, "I did nothing! I just defended myself! Stop this crap!" His blush remained on his face a few times; even when Gotro-sama looked at him…at first…he did not feel like this. Sometimes, he tried to pin point the moment he started to love Gotro…maybe…the interview...no, the first time when Gotro-sama placed all those orders on him during his first week. Which Gotro-sama kept doing the same piles of work, Utoro taught him a thing or two…Utoro was always a step ahead with the help of Donnovanis. This greatly irked Gotro-sama…but Utoro just loved his face…even their times of fights…he would glare at Gotro for a few moments to have those plum eyes look into his…

Utoro groaned when Gotro-sama left. He groaned at his weakness and his yearning…his dreams and mouth yearned for that man to be close. But Gotro-sama was not opening. Gotro-sama was a closed, tight-ass jerk…but Utoro could not help but watch him. Gotro-sama also had a flare for science…a huge flare. Of course, the man was gifted! Gotro-sama was called one of the top scientists of the age…but not many knew his story. Even fewer knew his age, that debate was always the rumor among the lower staff. Everyone placed a bet…the guessed that Gotro-sama was either in his early forties or late fifties. Nearly everyone had at least tried to ask him…

Gotro-sama snarled, "What does my age do for you? Age is an illusion to the person to place that person into a peer group and limited certain gifts of older generations. Guess."

Everyone did, at least once, as Gotro-sama rolled his eyes and walked away and refused to tell the truth.

Utoro was begged to try…as he snarled, "leave me alone! If he did not tell you, then he will not tell me!"

"Common, Utoro-san! I need to know! The guy must be fifty! Donnovanis and he were partners for a few articles in college! If you tell me…I will share the pot!" His friend, Callis, told him.

Callis was a survey researcher, a truly gifted one, but she loved gossip. Her perfect clothing, applied make-up, and her little boyfriend made her the queen bee of gossip. Her black hair was always in a ponytail as she wore her lucky color, which matched her eyes, black. Her mouth formed into a pout as Utoro giggled at her…she reminded him of his sister. Uterena always pouted when he denied her anything she wanted…

Utoro groaned and said, "fine…but you owe me big!"

"What do you desire? I can get you anything!" Callis said with her eyes twinkling.

Utoro said, "two things…one answer to how much is the pot? And…" He blushed as he said, "advice…on asking people out…" He reddened as she shrieked.

He jumped and covered her mouth. Gotro-sama and Gai turned to them. Utoro gulped and said, "We were…teasing each other, right Callis?"

Callis removed his hand and said, "Utoro-san, you are so evil some days! We better finish this in the hall…" She dragged him away and whispered, "who, who, who, who, who, who, and who some more! Tell me!"

Utoro rolled his eyes and said, "what are you? A high school girl! Look…I just need advice…not this crap! Okay."

Callis whispered, "I bet it is Gotro-sama…"

Utoro turned so red…he was purple. He barely breathed, "how…did you….know?"

Callis smirked and clapped twice. She said, "well, I know because Gai did the same thing to me…not lie on top of me and touch my…private parts. But he pursued me to ask me to date Gotro-sama. I did…for six months."

Utoro said quickly, "what is he like outside of work?"

Callis giggled and said, "Boring…the same as in work. Gotro-sama does the same thing every day; he has coffee, talks to the head, goes to the department supervisors, does his business, bugs you, and then he writes another article. At his apartment, he just talked to me about surveys and asked me what I thought about certain topics."

Utoro sighed and said, "Did you…have sex with him?"

Callis laughed as Utoro hid his face from coworkers. She kept laughing as people walked past her and stared at her more than Utoro. Callis gulped and chuckled, "no…the man is boring…that is why I left. He did not even kiss me once."

Utoro turned and said, "Why?"

Callis shrugged and said, "He told me about the nameless cases of STI's and pushed me away gently. He told me that kisses are overrated."

Utoro moaned and said, "Geez, this is going to be hard…"

Callis smirked and said, "Not really…"

Utoro turned to normal color and said, "Why?"

She said, "Because…I think he likes you."

Utoro backed into the wall and gasped, "no…he never stops pushing me and…really? Do you…gossip! You will not…" He turned red instantly as she laughed again.

Callis smiled and said, "I only spread harmless rumors…not this. I would rather have the owner of the rumor tell Gotro-sama the truth. I can start a rumor if—"

"NO!" Utoro screamed as Gotro turned to them and said, "What is the meaning of this? Are you two going to eat or gossip all day? Some people work than play high school…get in there and eat before the lunch break is done."

Utoro came to Gotro-sama and said, "I have a question for you…" He looked into Gotro-sama with new eyes…unlike before with anger, but now…he questioned and looked friendly to Gotro-sama. This change made Gotro-sama stiffen more, but he asked "what?"

Gotro just could get used to the change…Utoro smiled kindly and said, "Would you like to borrow this?" He held up a comic book…with ninjas on the front.

Utoro said, "This is a major manga here and America…I bet you might enjoy it."

Gotro snarled, "ninjas…what business would I want to read a…comic book? Are you trying to insult my intelligence? This is for children!"

Utoro took a small breath…he needed to reach Gotro, one step at a time, and this is what he thought of…by the help from Gai and Callis. Honesty…he said, "Please read it."

Gotro blinked and said, "Why?"

Utoro smirked and said as he forced the book into Gotro's hands, "you might like it. Good day, Gotro-sama." He walked away as he felt his heart leap with joy…he sort of liked being nice to Gotro-sama than this anger…wow…he felt like flying…

Months passed as snow and the glares died down from Utoro…Gotro-sama looked at the secretary with new eyes as he gulped and tried to find reasons to hate him. Each day…it became harder. Gotro-sama hid the ninja book in his office as he went into his office one cold January morning and opened the drawer with the comic inside…he stared at the cover of a yellow haired boy with an orange jumpsuit and the title was called, _Naruto_ by Masashi Kishimoto.

Gotro-sama rolled his eyes and closed the drawer again. He held his chest in awe…just looking at the book reminded him of the memory of Utoro smiling at him…His heart fluttered slightly at the kid…he shook his head and took out a book on biochemistry. He read the same page six times before flinging the book to the floor. His body just…reacted more to Utoro now…he no longer felt angry or threatened…he felt…strange. Just a strange sensation…like he wanted to know more and more about this strange man…

He turned to the drawer again as he slowly took the book out and read…within minutes, he was captured by the art, the characters, the plot as he laughed and stared at the words…he slowly took a piece of paper to mark his place and closed the book.

Gotro-sama turned to book to see where he left off…he read over half of the book…he blinked and put the book into the drawer.

He mumbled, "I am sick…no worse…I cannot explain this…" Gotro stood and went to the elevator quickly. He grumbled as the elevator doors opened and revealed…Utoro holding his papers.

Utoro flushed and said, "Good morning…sir…" He smiled and handed the newspaper over. His hand clicked the ground button as Gotro-sama stood in the way.

Gotro said, "I read the book…not the entire thing but…some."

Utoro smiled even more brightly and said, "Tell me, what do you think?"

Gotro said, "it's…interesting, but the information is all fake…why do people read this?"

Utoro snickered and said, "For fun! For the pure bliss of learning something new…and imaginative, enjoy it…don't think, just read."

Gotro blinked and moved from the closing doors. Utoro quickly said, "When you are done, tell me! I will give you the next book!" The doors closed as Gotro stared at the doors…he never felt this captivated by a comic book or a man in his life…

A few weeks passed, as Gotro-sama made new plan…avoid Utoro at all costs. He was not afraid of this feeling, but he did not trust it. Every time Utoro came close or gave him his papers…Gotro tried to regain his composure…he just looked at the kid and thanked him. Utoro, at first, stiffened and nodded at the etiquette. After a while, he just looked at Gotro and sighed heavily as he left.

Utoro groaned ever time he left Gotro-sama's office…each time, he felt the emotions inside him rush and yearn to be closer…he just could not do it. He kept seeing a wall in Gotro-sama's eyes as he walked away. His emotions betrayed him when he sighed every time he left, but he could not help it….he expected a reaction after letting Gotro-sama to read manga. His expectations fell flat as he just worked and kept his desire to himself.

Gotro had kept reading the manga, so much…the book fell apart on the spine. He started, secretly, buying the series. His smiles and constant flipping through the book made him finish the books in three hours. His eyes hurt, but…he liked it. He was reading something nonscientific and…it did not bother him.

He groaned and turned to the huge window behind his desk. Gotro wanted to speak to Utoro about the book but…he did not know where to begin, what to say, and those feelings…he touched his chest. Was this…no, he made a resolve to never fall in love. Not in fear or old girlfriends, just because…love clouded the mind. He needed to be clear and focused. His promise to himself to be the best scientist was—

BAM! Sobbing came from the door as he slowly turned to Utoro. Gotro felt the urge to run and hug the tears away…instead, he lowered to his chair and said, "Can I help you?"

Utoro tried to choke back the tears, but he sobbed openly, "I need…a week's vacation…next week….please…my uncle just died….I need to help my family…"

Gotro sighed and said, "That is not possible. There are six people out next week, so I cannot—"

Utoro screamed, "MY UNCLE JUST DIED! HAVE YOU NO HEART? Oh…" He slowly stopped sobbing and snarled, "I forgot, you have no heart! You are just the scientist that keeps working while everyone else has imagination, fun, and plays! You do not care if people have families, fall in love, or have STI's! You are just 'plays it safe until I die!' BASTARD!"

Gotro stood and yelled, "My resiliency and my promise to myself is none of your concern! I will give you three days off! That is FINAL!"

Utoro yelled, "FUCK YOU!" He slammed the door as three frames slammed to the ground and shattered the glass. Gotro slowly sat down as he never been so insulted…so hurt…and felt so mad at himself…

Gotro looked at the three frames that fell. His diploma from high school, his "Scientist of the Year," and his award from high school for a science fair project on…body language.

Utoro worked silently after his outburst with Gotro. Of course, everyone asked him about his red eyes and his furious expression. He snarled, "Go away" every time someone asked. His heart was aching…he loved his Uncle Tao with every beat of his heart… Even though his uncle lived in France, they spoke over the emails. His aunt emailed him the news…he usually checked his email early before everyone came…so he sobbed a few minutes before he unlocked the doors to the other employees…that is why, even after a few minutes after his outburst, his shock took a small toll on him. Uncle Tao…he was the only man that Utoro told about Gotro and his feelings for that man…now, Utoro hated him. Utoro felt that Gotro was just too heartless and would never love him back…so what was the point of loving him? He hated thinking this since he felt so…alive with Gotro slowly showing some reaction to him, but then…nothing. The sadness of no returned emotions and regret of lending him one of his favorite manga…Utoro just felt empty. He felt so empty that he wanted to quit than stay here…

Gotro-sama came to the lobby with Gai and said, "let's us test the formula on Chi-san."

Utoro snarled at the advancing men as he could not help but look at the formula…his eyes narrowed at the strange symbols and letters. He groaned, "So you feel you change the world with that math problem? Big deal, now high school students will loath you for your big head and little reasoning for the answer."

Gotro said, "You refuse to ask how to figure it out?"

Utoro stared at him and said, "Zero. I refuse to play your stupid game for a math question that has no reason other than to confuse me." He sighed and said, "Also, I spoke to Donnovanis."

Gai instantly smiled at the mentioning of his lover as Gotro snarled, "And?"

Utoro snarled, "He gave me three days off…"

Gotro snickered and said, "Donnovanis agrees then...you only need—"

The glare that Utoro gave Gotro…Gotro felt his insides shiver as Utoro said, "I have to leave for France! Thank you for your fucking pity! If you excuse me, I have six damn reports to finish, call three secretaries, and finalize a tour before the time I leave. Get you your damn office and leave me alone. I do not want your annoyance, formula or even your face near mine for the next few minutes or I will hit you…trust me. I am in no mood for your shit."

Gotro snarled, "Apologize at once! This is no way you talk to your superior!"

Utoro slammed his keyboard and came out from the desk, He held his fist before Gotro-sama's face as he just stood there…Gotro and Gai stood still as Utoro lowered his hand. He said, "I am not playing that game anymore…" Utoro snarled and returned to his desk to type.

Gotro said, "So you have grown up…have you?"

Gai tapped Gotro's shoulder as Utoro turned to Gotro. Gai shook his head, but Utoro said, "No Gai, I want to be honest with this asshole." Utoro looked directly into Gotro's eyes and snarled, "Everyone hates you and I bet…not many will visit your funeral. I would gladly piss on it to give you fertilizer for weeds on your skull."

Gotro opened and closed his mouth. His disgust was very obvious on his face, but he could not think of one logical thing to refute with. He clenched his fists and glared at Utoro.

Donnovanis came from the hall and said, "Gentlemen, can we calm down? Utoro, I am sorry for your uncle's passing. But, there is no need for this anger. Gotro-sama, can I see you in my office?"

Utoro growled, "I refuse to apologize and quit this company." He glared at both men as the elevator came to the ground floor.

Donnovanis smiled and said, "I hope you stay for a long time, Utoro-san. Also, there is no need to apologize. Gotro-sama needed every piece of shit you threw at him. Please finish your work, so you can leave the minimal work for the substitute secretary in your absence."

Utoro weakly smiled and nodded. He quickly typed and looked at the screen.

Gotro was dragged into the elevator as Gotro snarled, "you are spoiling that brat too much! He will keep—"

"SHUT UP, VOU-KUN!" Donnovanis yelled and turned from Gotro. He said, "I never hated you…as much as I do today…"

Gotro stared at his short friend as Donnovanis continued, "Please…do not hate that boy…never do. Utoro is a brilliant, kind, and a hard worker…but three times in the past couple of weeks, in his eyes…I saw the urge to leave this company…I even hacked into his personal file here…he has been writing a letter of resignation…"

Donnovanis clenched his fists as he continued, "if that boy quits…considered yourself fired. Get out and learn to use that damn imagination of yours!" He shoved Gotro out on the thirty-fifth floor as he stared at Gotro with teary eyes.

Gotro gasped at his boss as the doors closed. Donnovanis said simply, "When will you learn…love is a precious gift…and you might have lost it…" The doors closed as Gotro stared at the doors.

Love…what does love have to do with anything…he stared at the doors for a long time as the answer did not come to him.

Until the day Utoro left for France…Gotro sat at his desk as he stared at the _Naruto_ book he recently purchased…he felt the rush from reading this. He enjoyed the lack of outside knowledge and the pure escapism the book brought him…was this…reading for fun? Was this…imagination? For so long…he read for knowledge and to develop his science experience for better understanding of all the fields of science in the building. But never once…one person made him wonder like…Utoro Chi…

Gotro leaned his head into his hands and moaned. Was this feeling…of fear, yearning, desire, and pure…escapism…love? He never felt like this…for weeks, he felt this was just a passing feeling…fearful of releasing unknown…and…just his eyes…his magnificent dark brown eyes…Gotro could still see the hatred in Utoro's eyes…was it too late?

He stood and ran…his feet bought him to Donnovanis's office while Gai lay on the desk and allowed Donnovanis to rub his lover's stomach. Gai was flushed from the touch, but he gasped at Gotro. Donnovanis kept Gai still by stroking his flesh and said, "Remember what I told you?"

Gotro shook his head and gasped, "I need…a vacation…"

Donnovanis took out three pieces of paper; a plane ticket, and two notices of leave…he said, "I repeat, do you remember what I said?"

Gotro slowly went to his boss and took the papers. He said, "no…but how did you know…I was going after Chi-san?"

Gai smirked at Donnovanis as Donnovanis said, "I will be insulted if you do not invite us to your wedding. Now, go get your man and apologize like a stupid Romeo."

Gotro gasped and opened his mouth twice before saying, "I hate you…"

Donnovanis and Gai laughed; Donnovanis said as his lover cooed under his touch, "go…you have one hour before your plane leaves."

Gotro paced and said, "I did not pack…"

Donnovanis said, "I also deserve an excellent birthday gift for this shit." He pointed with his free hand to the packed bags behind the door…Gotro gasped at them and said, "A taxi…"

"Waiting outside." Donnovanis said as the replacement secretary beeped, "the taxi you requested is here, Donnovanis-sama."

Gotro stared at Donnovanis and said, "how…when…what…why? Yes, why are you doing this for me?"

Donnovanis smiled and said, "Because I care…and I like that kid. Now go, before it is too late." Gai smiled too as he said, "take care…you will love France."

Gotro took the bags and took the papers. He bowed and said, "I will get you something from France for a present…" He ran out as Donnovanis and Gai laughed.

He ran to the elevator as he came to the ground floor. Gotro did not pause for anyone as he ran to the taxi and gasped, "Narita Airport…NOW!"

The taxi driver said, "No problem." She drove off as Gotro sat more correctly and gasped for breath…he never did something this reckless! But it felt good…he wanted to see Utoro. Gotro smirked and flushed at himself…he was running after a man! But that did not bother him that much…he was running after Utoro after all.

The taxi dropped him off as he ran to checking and did the usual checking into the airport…his heart did not stop racing as he sat on his spot on the plane…he watched the sky fly past as he started to think…he did not know where to look for Utoro! Also, he did not know the language nor had a hotel…

Gotro held his breath…wondering if Donnovanis thought that far…as he checked his carry-on. His mouth dropped in astonishment; Donnovanis gave him: a French language book, a reservation for a five star hotel, and a newspaper clipping…of Utoro's uncle…Tao Chi, a famous retired ice skater…he stared at the date for the funeral and the place…it was all there!

He breathed, "I really hate that man…how did he know?"

Gotro also found a cell phone with a text message. The message said: _have fun! Also…with a surprise gift, can you bring me back a bottle of wine? Gai wants to try a famous red wine that France only produces. I will not say which one, but be sure it is not cheap! I will know…_

He smirked and said again, "I really, really, really, _really_ hate this man!"

Gotro put the stuff away as he only kept out the leaves of absences…Donnovanis gave both Utoro and Gotro the same leave of absence…he smirked and put the papers away. He stared out the window as he tried to calm his heart by breathing. His heart, sweat, and body could stop…he just felt so…alive. He could not wait to see Utoro…maybe not tell him immediately about his feelings but…just to see him would be enough…

Gotro got off the plane and raced to the hotel. He dropped his stuff off and ran to a taxi. His French was slow, but the taxi driver was Japanese…he sighed and said, "Tao Chi's funeral site, please."

The taxi driver said, "Common, there is a crowd but…I bet they can get another man in." Gotro smiled with his whole heart and got in. The taxi came to the funeral sight in a few minutes…the people…Gotro's mouth dropped at the thousands, no millions, of people at this funeral…Utoro was there in that mess…he took a deep breath and looked in his messenger bag and found some Euros…Gotro shook his head and gave the driver some. He took a few deep breaths and entered the crowd as he looked for Utoro or his family…they were blondes so they should stick out…

Gotro moaned at all the blondes…not all of them were related to the Chis, but still…he slowly went closer to the front…they had to be up there! He apologized and slowly came closer to the tighter group that would not let him pass. Gotro said, "please, I am a friend of Utoro's…let me pass."

The people slowly let Gotro pass as Gotro could not believe he said Utoro's first name…it felt good. He gulped as he saw Utoro…he stood beside his, presuming grieving aunt and sister, as the trio sobbed openly. Gotro stalled at their faces…he felt the rush of seeing Utoro, but he had no right to enter this family sadness…but he came all this way…he took the long way around to the back of Chi family…

Utoro gulped his tears as his hand was being held by a foreign hand. He gulped and stiffened while he turned to…his heart leapt in shock…Gotro-sama! His eyes enlarged as Gotro smiled gently. Gotro's hand gently rubbed Utoro's as Utoro just stood there…speechless and stared at Gotro…he was in utter bliss and sadness…he just felt…Utoro turned away as Gotro whispered in his ear, "meet me later…at the Kisva Hotel…ask for me and we can talk…please…I need to speak to you…"

Gotro felt Utoro's hand tighten when Gotro tried to leave. Utoro turned and said, "you are staying…for the service…and…" He continued sobbing as Gotro just stood there holding his hand. Gotro said, "I will stay…"

Uterena and Mrs. Chi stared at Utoro then to Gotro…they turned to each other and then back to the coffin. All four bowed their heads to the coffin as the priest used a microphone to speak in French the final good-byes to Tao Chi.

Utoro slowly backed into Gotro…Gotro wrapped his arms around Utoro as Utoro turned. Gotro looked into Utoro's dark brown eyes…as Utoro said, "my uncle said…he wished his funeral to be a happy one…that I would…finally tell you that I love you…so, I love you…Vou Gotro."

Gotro flushed and said, "Isn't this sort of inappropriate at a funeral?"

Utoro's eyes dripped with fresh tears, but he smiled as he went deeply into Gotro's arms. He said, "maybe…but I don't care…you came after me…my god…I am so…I cannot even think of an adjective to explain my rapid heartbeat…"

Gotro said, "Maybe…body language can…" He leaned forward as Utoro gladly kissed Gotro. They enveloped their bodies close as their mouths connected and their tongues twisted.

Uterena giggled as Mrs. Chi sighed, "well Tao…your favorite nephew finally told his man…I hope you can rest in peace…"

Utoro did not hear them, but Gotro did. They moaned and kept kissing. Their arms rubbed as they kept egging each other on with sucking and breathing into each other. Utoro tightened his grip on Gotro's neck as Gotro rubbed Utoro's sides…they slowly parted when they heard cameras flashing.

Gotro smirked as Utoro's face reddened instantly. They did not part their bodies as they slowly looked at each other. Gotro said, "J'adore Utoro…"

Utoro smiled as he said, "damn…that is so hot…" He kissed Gotro again as the cameras flashed and clicked faster.

That night came slowly after the few interviews that Utoro had to translate; they went into Gotro's hotel room as their mouths were still connected. Their moaning and touching was making them both extremely excited. Utoro groaned, "Touch me…touch all over me…Vou-kun…"

Gotro wanted to, but he gasped, "we should…you know…get to know each other better…than rush into that…"

Utoro smiled gently and nodded. He said, "I am sorry, but I need a shower…" He blushed and spun away. His groan was low when Gotro slowly felt Utoro's hardened member…Gotro groaned and said, "Utoro…we shouldn't…"

Gotro breathed faster when Utoro said, "please…I will not hate you…if we do it tonight…I do not think we can last without touching each other…common…the water will feel good on our skin…"

Utoro took Gotro's hand as they went to the bathroom. He started to undress as Gotro flushed and spun away. His laugh was light as Utoro said, "common…look at me…I am a man, like you…I am not hiding anything now…"

Gotro slowly turned…he never saw anyone so beautiful naked in his life…of course, he never looked at porn, but…he was speechless at Utoro's beautiful body. He was not over weight or under…just perfect…

Utoro said, "Your turn…"

Gotro did not where the urge came from…but he undressed as Utoro turned on the water. He rushed forward and kissed Utoro hungrily. Utoro groaned and wrapped his arms around Gotro. They entered the shower as their emotions, yearning and desire just took over…their hands, bodies and minds were lost into each other's flushed faces….they just kept going until their orgasms were reached…

After an hour in the shower, the men slowly fell onto Gotro's bed. They gasped and sweat from the excitement from the shower…they stared at each other…devoid of words…devoid of energy, but their emotions…they smiled as they cuddled close.

They repeated, "J'adore tu…." Their giggles were exhausted but…they kept close to each other for the entire night…

The week was spent walking together, helping Mrs. Chi, and they slowly spoke of each other. Utoro smirked and nodded at Gotro's science nonsense…Gotro groaned and said, "teach me…more about imagination and…love…things that are hard to explain…please. I want you to be my teacher in these subjects."

Utoro smiled and said, "I would be honored…my Vou-kun."

Gotro smiled instantly and said, "Damn…why did we wait so long to admit our love…I am so sorry…"

Utoro slid his chair closer to Gotro and said, "It does not matter…what matters now…we have each other and a life time to be together…"

Gotro flushed and said, "this could end…are you sure you want to say this will last a life time…when I am older or…" He gasped when Utoro grabbed his hand.

Utoro kissed Gotro's hand and said, "I promise…from this day and forward…you are my partner. No one else will ever steal my heart…from you…my beloved."

Gotro sighed and leaned close to Utoro's face. He said, "I am scared…"

Utoro giggled and said, "why my love…of the future?"

Gotro sighed as Utoro said, "the future is a science crap of mind of making people afraid of leaps…I will always leap with you…don't worry. I will not leave you alone…never ever…"

Their mouths reconnected as Gotro groaned, "work…"

"Fuck them all…" Utoro moaned as their mouths touched again. They gently rubbed their lips as Gotro moaned.

Gotro said, "Utoro dear…"

Utoro smiled at Gotro as Gotro said, "I just want to know one thing…before we return to Japan…" He smiled with flushed cheeks as Gotro continued, "How long…did you have these feelings for me…"

Gotro saw the flush turn to a darker red on Utoro's face…Utoro said, "ever since you tried to test me with all that paperwork…"

Utoro looked at Gotro's smile as Gotro said, "me…well…I am sorry I made you wait…I did not feel the rush until you insulted me about that math formula…"

Gotro did not see Utoro falter from his bright smile. Utoro said, "it does not matter…you are here now…loving me…as I love you back…"

They smiled and flushed at each other…this is how their relationship begun…

Gotro shivered in his sleep as he woke to the present…his wife slept soundly in his arms, and he kissed Utoro's head. He gulped and turned to his bed side table…his phone was vibrating.

He groaned and leaned over to get it. His eyes saw this message: _the time is now…the parasite is ready to be tested, but remember your age…you need to be calm, careful and healthy for this to work. I will be joining your company soon to watch you and your fetus. Are you ready?_

Gotro turned to his sleeping wife as he texted back: _yes I am ready…I want to become a mother. My wife may disagree, but please…_ His hand went to his flattened stomach as he continued his text _I want to have a baby in our name than a surrogate…_

The sender text back: _alright, I am in. But remember…if I feel at anytime either your life or the fetus's life is in danger…I will terminate the pregnancy. I do not care. I refuse to kill my uncle…_

Gotro smiled and text: _Yes, Tsuri-chan….I understand. _

A/N 2: Yep…common! If Sex Pistols is the major crossover…of course there is male pregnancy! So, there will be a few pregnancies…not saying who, but there will be a crossover of parasites (and normal pregnancies) in all of the series contained in this story. I will not accept flaming, denial or anything connected to insults. This story has a major male pregnancy series as a crossover; as readers, please comment on other things…

A/N 3: Also….I am NOT done with Gotro's and Utoro's history…I am not sure if I will do a long flash back or just…allow them to describe it. But this chapter…damn! It is LONG! Longer than most….I just got into it! But tell me….what did you think, readers? Your comments have helped, inspired, and carried this story on….please be honest. Did you see Gotro like this? This is his previous self…yes, I think I should describe the metamorphosis from asshole to humorous dresser….later though…other couples need some loving XD Thanks for reading!

A/N 4: also for those who are holding their breath and thinking, "not Naruto too!" No, Naruto will not appear…I just wanted a quick and easy manga for Gotro to read…there will be other mentioning of manga that I have either read or my friends. No more series will be added unless there is a major reason for it.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: Switching Roles (part 4)

Haruhiko stared at his mother's grave for a long time…for years, he tried to cry or even show some emotion. Nothing came…not a tear, not an emotion that resembled sadness…but pure emptiness of a mother that never explained more than needed. She was a good mother, kind and respected as a therapist, but she never…spoke about her feelings or why she stared out the window every Thursday night for hours on end. Her brown eyes searched Haruhiko's face as she said time and time again, "I hope you never get like this…"

He said, "What? Fall in love?"

She sighed and said, "Yes…yes." Her head turned back out the window as she continued, "Haruhiko, making false assumptions and pretending that I belong to your father…is wrong as a woman and mother. I am an adulteress,…and I expect you to hate me for that fact but…it is the truth."

"Why did you sell yourself to this man?" Haruhiko asked as she looked at him.

She said, "Love…and so many other reasons…please, leave me alone. I am waiting…for Usami-san."

Haruhiko remembered well…he was at school when he was called to the office. As a middle school student, he should have been scared or shocked at the news of his mother's suicide…but he was not. Haruhiko just sat there staring at the crying principal and counselor told him about his sessions started immediately. Haruhiko was excused from classes for the rest of the day…and picked up by Fuyuhiko. He was taken to Usami residence…Fuyuhiko traveled both to England and back to Japan to see both of his sons. Haruhiko did as he was told and never spoke out…his mind was filled with emptiness for a long time. He just had nothing to say, even to the three therapists and to anyone, even Fuyuhiko asked him about his mother's death on him. Haruhiko answered, "She died…what else can I say?"

Fuyuhiko said, "I expected anger or even blame…you just stand there. Silent and respectable young man even though you are a bastard child."

Haruhiko did not flinch at the name 'bastard child' since he knew that he was one. He simply said, "I have nothing left to say about her or you. I just want to promote the Usami name to the fullest potential than accept the 'bastard child' name. I am grateful you adopted me into your family, but I want more…I want to be your son and your approval of my presence. Akihiko will always be first in the Usami name, but…I want to be more."

Fuyuhiko sat up straighter and said, "that is my boy, and yes…You will become a fine Usami that even the other Usamis will adore you. Your training will need the best, which your grades must be the paramount. But remember Haruhiko…you will always need to prove your worth to me. I know, as the entire family knows, that you are not a pure Usami. But, that information will stop here. From now on, you are my son. You have quite a few leaps in the next few years…are you ready?"

Haruhiko said, "I will do anything for you, father."

He moaned at the memories…his grueling hours of studying, learning, and becoming a Usami…of course, Akihiko would play, hide, or act numb from the Usami business. Haruhiko was becoming better in Fuyuhiko's eyes and the Usamis…Akihiko just grew up and move away as soon as he turned eighteen. Haruhiko stayed…as aches and pains of freedom started to show up at night….he kept a secret from his father even as a teen. He drew pictures of buildings and rooms after his laborious studying…His hands would just work on their own…he drew with passion and curiosity of architecture.

Haruhiko remembered fondly with a small smile…his mother knew before she died. She inspired him to draw…he watched as the architects build her new studio when he was six…he helped them and studied them. He adored it…so much that the head architect gave him a notebook and pencils of the trade…Haruhiko smiled and said, "No…I couldn't…" The head said, "You have the passion to build…but first, you need a good plan. Draw everything and understand all…before you build."

He did…he drew a lot when his mother was alive. But he slowed when he came to the Usami residence. His hands twitched when he came to big buildings or amazing architecture. He would wait until midnight then he would draw and draw…and he kept drawing until two in the morning. His hands and mind just felt freer drawing. He could imagine museums, houses, aquariums, office buildings, and his own house…he kept two notebooks. He made one for his own plan for a house, which this developed into three notebooks soon as he grew older. The other notebook, which he kept close to him, he uses now…as blueprints for his new side business…Usami Architecture. Of course, he still worked for his father with stocks but…he never felt the stocks as he did for the passion for drawing or making buildings.

Haruhiko sighed and blinked. The snow slowly drifted to the ground…it was December now, but it still felt just like that day…when his mother's funeral was. It was snowing lightly, like today, but he could wear a light jacket. His eyes did not wet or not a single emotion showed…for the small crowd for his mother's funeral. His father, their butler, and his mother's close friends came…twenty people. Haruhiko did not expect the entire Usami family to be there…but Akihiko was forced to go. Akihiko and Haruhiko stared at the oak coffin covered with lilies over the new hole for Haruhiko's mother.

He sighed as he expected Akihiko to say something coy or mean…like name calling. Akihiko just stood there…emotionless like his older brother…staring at the coffin. All the Usami men just stared as the minister gave his final farewells to Miss. Kiyoshi Taneko.

Haruhiko tossed his bouquet of lilies on his mother's grave as he slightly shivered. The temperature was lowering…soon the earth would be covered in snow. He did not mind the snow since it reminded him of his mother…she loved the snow. She always ran out the door and spun in the falling snow. He would watch her…never joined her…just watched and smiled. She looked so free and happy in the snow…

He said lowly, "snow…is a promise of a healthy earth…to bring new beginnings of spring…my son." She said that every time the snow would fall as he nodded and they cuddled close. They would stay up at night and watch storms…the snow covered the ground as they had hot chocolate and watched the small flakes litter the ground to disappear into a new white blanket.

Haruhiko sighed again as he looked up. His eyes enlarged as he stalled his breath. He did not expect to see…Benedict. Benedict was visiting a grave as he gently placed a bouquet on a grave. Benedict shivered as he sobbed openly at the grave…

He just watched as he took a breath. Haruhiko had ignored Benedict since his birthday…he did not want to see nor touch Benedict like that again. The cannibal silencer and the aphrodisiac…those sex toys were so cruel to Benedict. He was mad at himself and worked in a silent storm without bothering Benedict. The nights were long from the intense desire Haruhiko held for Benedict…but he just could not face himself in the mirror…his eyes stared at the man that tied a man, twice, in his bed…he threw away all the sex toys, canceled his sex toys merchandise to come to his house, and he begged the maid to stop having sex during the day.

Haruhiko shivered at the thought that his maid, Furtai, said to him after he told her about the sex toy cancelation. She looked at him, with her lightly make-up face and smirked devilishly, and she said, "so, you fell for someone…who is she?"

He leaned back in his chair as his heart raced and his body just…shivered under his desk. Haruhiko said nothing for a few minutes as she said, "common, tell me! Who is the lucky girl? Do I know her?"

Haruhiko just stared at her…in love? He fell in love? This was impossible…no, he just felt the sex deal was just too cruel…Benedict deserved…love? His mind raced with the fact as he kept imagining Benedict on his bed…free of bondage and speaking his new nickname….again and again…"Haru…Haru….oh, Haru…"

Furtai saw the changes in her boss and said, "Well…I guess she got you good! I cleaned your room…you bad boy. You had sex with a silencers, cock rings, an aphrodisiac patch and bondage…god, you are an animal! You owe me big for my fucking sessions, so…when do I get to see you two?"

Haruhiko froze instantly and said, "Never."

Furtai giggled and said, "Okay, protective over your little lover? Cute…I never seen you like this…love is wonderful, isn't?"

Haruhiko tried to remain emotionless…but his face showed the utter confusion. Was he in love with Benedict? Was that the reason…he gave up his sick fetish of giving Furtai the sex toys and keeping some to use on Benedict? Love? He did not know…he claimed love for Misaki so much…that he did not even realize…there could be a man for him out there….Benedict…the name resonated in his mind over and over. His eyes…his noises…his voice…even the clothes he wore….the images and noises never left Haruhiko's mind. Even during the day or night, Benedict was in deep…but…was it love?

Furtai stood as she said, "well, keep your lover close…she is doing something good to you."

He could not help and said, "What? I have not changed…"

She smirked and said, "Yes you have! Admit it! You are…emotional, reactive and…alive. You look more alive than you ever had before! Your eyes…your actions…and your stare at me now…you are in love."

Haruhiko blinked and looked away. He could not formulate the words in his mouth…no, he told himself. Love was not part of the deal. Sex and lust…it was a lustful deal between two men to let frustrations out… But, he just said, "Get out."

Furtai sighed and said, "I expect to see her someday, sir. She might visit you for more action…"

Haruhiko snarled, "Get to work, woman! My sexual interest is none of your concern."

Furtai never flinched as she said, "Fine…I will leave but…I will know when you will see her again. But stop delaying…go to her and be romantic! Tell her that you are sorry."

Haruhiko grimaced as she giggled again. Furtai said, "I can tell you two have not seen each other…you have been mildly depressed. It is obvious."

He opened and closed his mouth…was he depressed? His face did not cause alarm at work…nor did his father ask him if anything was unusual. His body ached from the lack of desirous touch…even at night…he felt himself getting a little too excited and leaked…Haruhiko gasped at this…but he never mentioned this to anyone.

Furtai said, "do not let her run away…take some time and find her again. You need her…I can tell, boss. You love her…deeply, madly, truly, and in the most romantic ways…you love her." She bowed and walked away.

Haruhiko remembered attempting to see Benedict three times after that day…every time he would stall at opening his car door. He groaned and drove away…he could not admit it. Saying it to Misaki was so simple…like breathing. But to Benedict…saying it felt like a betrayal and forceful…also…he just could not do it. The deal…he said, "I am not looking for a relationship" to Benedict. Also he remembered saying that day: _why dammit? Why you…I was…well, I don't know! I never have been this confused in my life… It can be…if you want it to be… Am I allowed to say anything, or are you the provider of this entire deal? I know what I done to you…that is why I want to talk to you. What do you think I meant by using my sex toys on you? I cannot. I have not stopped thinking about you for the past month…please, ten minutes is all I ask. I…do not…see it as an issue… I am not asking for a relationship since we are adults and have other obligations to worry about. All I asking is for a sexual relationship when both of us can afford to lose some time. You can either accept it freely, or I will pay you for whatever price you feel is necessary for this deal. What can I give you for exchange of sexual visitations? There must be something like… How much was it? I expect to see you at my home in three days; be prepared for more dildo and other experiments. I do not plan on penetrating you until I am ready— yes, but I am not shoving my penis into you because every homosexual man does it. I rather have the dildo do the work. Not necessarily, but…I do not have to explain a thing to you. Be sure to meet me at my house, at midnight, and be sure to be mentally prepared. I will give you a gemstone of some sorts as payment. Until then… I intend to screw you crazy until you become a gentleman than this raging wanna-be-teenager. I am up to the challenge._

Every word, emotion and reaction to Benedict has been purely sexual oriented. No love was ever there…Haruhiko had no right to even consider—

"Haruhiko?" A choked voice said as Haruhiko blinked to look at Benedict close to him.

Haruhiko's eyes enlarged as he backed away slightly. He felt his heart rush and his body ache for a kiss…but he gulped back his yearning. He slowly turned to normal and said, "Hello, Parjure-san."

Benedict wiped his eyes and snarled, "Parjure-san? Now we are formal sex tempters? You have not called me nor asked me for sex in weeks! Where the fuck have you been? Also the writers' and editors' party…I invited you! Why didn't you come?"

Haruhiko just stood there…watching the emotions of sadness and anger twist on Benedict's face. Benedict breathed heavily as he shivered in anger. Haruhiko said, "I was busy."

Benedict rolled his eyes and said, "with what? You were not working! I asked your secretary about it as she told me you left early…" He groaned and said, "What? You never…look at me like that before…"

Haruhiko said, "I want to break the deal." He turned and walked away.

Benedict chased after him and said, "well, what about me? Do I get a saying in this?"

"You rejected the idea the entire time…isn't this what you wanted?" Haruhiko said simply.

Benedict kept up with Haruhiko and said, "Look, maybe I escaped that time. But common! I was having a boner and need more fucking! I escaped to rub my member until the aphrodisiac wore off…is this what this breaking the deal is about?"

Haruhiko stalled and looked directly into Benedict's confused face. He said very clearly, "I do not care if you escaped or not. Nor I care you explain it to me, but I want my freedom from you. So, I am telling you that the deal is off. Good day, Parjure-san." He kept going as Benedict screamed, "NO!"

He stalled at the steps as Haruhiko slowly turned. His eyes saw Benedict's face completely red, his eyes were wide with emotion and his fists were clenched… Benedict continued, "No…don't…go…."

Haruhiko said, "I have been cruel to you…insulted you…used your body…yet you ask me to stay? What is wrong with you? Benedict, I am granting you freedom. Take it and find a new guy that can respect you better than I." He turned to leave as Benedict screamed again, "NO!"

He stalled again as his heart raced even faster…his body just wanted to see Benedict naked again even in the snow… Haruhiko sighed and said, "Why?"

Benedict said, "Was my sexual reactions bad to you? Tell me why you want to stop this!"

Haruhiko could not turn…his face was betraying him…he was showing the emotion…love possibly… He said, "No…you reacted fine…"

Benedict sobbed, "then why…why do you want to leave me?"

Haruhiko stiffened and spun around. He saw Benedict sobbing and shivering as he slipped to the ground. Benedict sobbed and sobbed as he looked at Haruhiko…with confusion and desire…just like Haruhiko did to him.

Benedict sobbed, "Don't go…please….I missed you…"

Haruhiko gulped and resisted the urge to capture Benedict's mouth in his. He had no right to even look or touch this man…he was the cruel one, but Benedict looked…so pathetic and desirous…did he like being reduced to a whore? Did he really like the torture that Haruhiko gave him? His body reacted slowly…he walked to Benedict as he lowered to the ground.

Benedict wrapped his arms around Haruhiko and kissed his mouth. Haruhiko stiffened but…their reunited mouths made they groan and wrap their arms around each other tighter. Benedict's mouth was wanton but…allowed Haruhiko to take some control. Haruhiko just rubbed as they parted…Benedict gasped and said, "you would miss this…right?"

Haruhiko said, "I would get over it." He gently pushed Benedict off as he quickly ran.

"HARU!" Benedict yelled as he chased after Haruhiko.

Haruhiko felt the thrill of Benedict chasing him and the fear…a fear of admitting cruelty to the most precious gift that humans possess…he started to wonder…did he love Benedict? More than sexually…but deeply, madly, and purely like Furtai said? Also…did Benedict feel the same way…

Benedict screamed, "Haruhiko, wait! We need to talk!"

Haruhiko ran to his car and fumbled with the keys. He could not get them into the ignition as Benedict pounded the window. His heart raced even faster as sweat came down his face. He gulped and finally got the keys in. Benedict tried to open the door, but the doors were locked. Haruhiko backed up and turned for the drive…

Benedict stood in the way as he spread his arms wide. He screamed, "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING YET, FUCKER!"

Haruhiko knew the cemetery had two entries…so he backed the other way. He kept hearing Benedict's voice…but—BAM! He slammed on the brakes as Benedict flew off the front of the car. He turned off the car as he rushed to Benedict on the ground…his heart almost stopped, but Benedict turned and growled, "thank you for stopping!"

He giggled and shook his head. Haruhiko said, "There is no need for this. Can we part like gentlemen?"

Benedict stood and said, "No."

Haruhiko snarled, "what do you plan on doing then? I am through with playing games with you! I have buildings to plan, stocks to keep track of, and other problems in my life! I do not need a suicidal man trying to manipulate my life, thank you very much!"

"Well, excuse me! I thought you were the one who was controlling the fucking sessions! You shoved your toys onto me and had you fun…well, I am not done with you yet!" Benedict yelled and wiped his tears away. Fury replaced his sober face.

Haruhiko growled, "I paid you…never mind! Look…this is over. Move on and fuck another man. I have better things to do than play with you." He reentered his car and started the engine again. He glared as Benedict stayed in the way. Haruhiko's growl came out of his opening window, "move it or get hurt!"

Benedict yelled, "Prove it to me that you are willing to hurt me if I do not move!"

Haruhiko gripped the wheel…he did not want to hurt Benedict…but he could not stand staying here. His heart and mouth yearned for Benedict's sexual noises and mouth…but he refused to listen to his body. His mind wanted his own freedom from this very confusing man…but why did Benedict want him to stay? Was it because….

He flushed…he turned off the car and unlocked the doors. Was Benedict…in love with him too? No…Benedict was…no…was he?

Benedict stormed to the car as Haruhiko turned back to normal. He opened the door and slammed it closed. His voice was firm by saying, "your place or mine?"

Haruhiko sighed and said, "Benedict…we are done…you can leave and—"

"I said no, where to? I can fuck you here." Benedict snarled and turned to Haruhiko.

Haruhiko groaned and turned to him. He said very slowly, "leave now or I will call the police." His hand took out the phone, but Benedict's hand touched his…Haruhiko dropped the phone as they stared at each other. Benedict slowly pinked as Haruhiko advanced his head closer to Benedict's…Benedict leaned closer as he opened his mouth…Haruhiko closed his mouth and backed away. He pulled his hand away as Benedict tossed the phone in the back seat.

Benedict sighed and said, "what is with you? You seem so…Haru, look at me."

Haruhiko said, "Leave me alone. I am done…" He gulped his desire back, but it kept coming back…sexual tension was harder to resist than he thought.

Benedict said, "Common, this was your idea, remember? Don't you want me longer than a few months? Maybe a year…or more?"

Haruhiko said, "this was just a whim thing…you are free to leave any time."

Benedict snarled, "You seemed pretty fucking serious when you said, 'this will not be a relationship' thing! You are acting like…." He gasped and breathed faster.

Haruhiko turned at a purplish red Benedict. Benedict's eyes were huge as he gasped out, "you…like…me…more than…a sex…toy?"

He smiled and said, "Possibly…" Haruhiko could not believe he was actually admitting it! His fingers twitched as he gulped and turned his face towards the snow building on the window. He continued, "I…cannot…lie by saying….that I am sorry that I hurt you…"

Benedict gasped and breathed hard for a few minutes. Silence enveloped the car as they watched the snow. Benedict slowly calmed down and said, "I would be lying if…I did not say that I enjoyed it…"

Haruhiko said, "So…you want me to stay to continue the lustful deal?"

Benedict said, "No…not like we did…sort of differently…we could still have sex but…"

Haruhiko turned to Benedict as Benedict turned to Haruhiko. Benedict said with a very flushed face, "we could…date…and…get to know each other better….you know…"

He blinked three times before saying, "are you…asking me out?"

Benedict snarled, "YES! Do you speak Japanese? I could ask you in English! _Haruhiko, will you go out with…god!_" He blushed and crossed his body into a defensive ball.

Haruhiko giggled and said, "Yes."

Benedict shivered and looked at Haruhiko. He said, "Really…you…want to?"

Haruhiko nodded and said, "You are willing to do this…right?"

Benedict rolled his eyes and said, "I asked you out, idiot! Of course I am willing to do this…Haru.." Haruhiko came close to stop Benedict from talking…they leaned in for another oral battle of the tongues…They twisted to get better kissing positions as they rubbed and sucked deeply. Their bodies got closer as Benedict uncurled his body for Haruhiko to lean on him. They slowly stopped as Haruhiko got off.

Haruhiko licked his lips and said, "We…need to see each other more…than we did before…"

"I expect at least a date a week. Anywhere…but you need to be willing to go anywhere and alternate paying for meals. We can have sex and…WHAT? Why are you laughing?" Benedict said but snarled the end.

Haruhiko laughed gently and said, "Wow…this is what dating is like?"

Benedict turned crimson and said, "I am not your first BOYFRIEND TOO! Right?"

Haruhiko nodded as Benedict groaned and opened the window. He said, "Benedict…I agree to your terms."

Benedict groaned, "thanks…but you better be…well, I don't know!"

Haruhiko said for him, "civil."

Benedict snarled, "No, I want you to be…you. I do not mind the sex toy crap but…the bondage needs to go."

Haruhiko started the car and said, "maybe the completely restraint method needs to be lessened…but bondage will stay." He put on his seat belt as Benedict did as well. His head looked for anyone else in the cemetery, and he moved forward carefully.

Benedict growled, "What mess did I put myself into to…"

Haruhiko smirked and said, "I gave you time to leave…you begged me to stay."

Benedict gasped, trying to say something, instead he snarled, "You might have won this small battle, Haru. But the war…will be mine to win!"

Haruhiko smiled and said, "We shall see…we shall see…Benny…" He gasped at himself as he stopped at the intersection between the cemetery and the road. His face turned to a very red Benedict.

Benedict gasped out, "you…gave me…a pet name? Benny! Common! Can it be a little more…more! I prefer B.A., thank you!"

Haruhiko smirked darkly and said, "No…it suits you. Damn, you are red. Relax…I will only say this when we are alone together."

Benedict grumbled and turned away. His ears were even red…

Haruhiko snickered and drove on. He drove into the city as he wondered what this relationship would bring…sadness or happiness. He did sort of fear the next time they would meet, but he also…could not wait for their first date.

A/N: Refer to chapter 4 (of this story) for the conversation that Haruhiko has about the lustful deal…I just took his quotes than Benedict's.

A/N 2: Well….I am playing with Haruhiko's mother's history and felt…this is what happened to her: suicide…life of an adulteress must be hard. It would be on me, but…anyhow. She will get more chapters too…not like a chapter (dedicated to her inner thoughts), but information from other characters about her. For a teaser…I plan on giving Fuyuhiko a chapter in this story XD Also…why Fuyuhiko denies his sons to be in a homosexual relationship…evil grin on my face! That chapter will be later but…thank you for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: Survey

Hiroki snarled at the huge package on his desk as Demion smirked weakly. Demion was Hiroki's new assistant and very fearful of Hiroki…it both annoyed and made Hiroki feel like a teacher. He said, "What is this obstruction on my desk?"

Demion gulped and looked away. He mumbled, "I…got it from the Dean…he says that Karuiinochi Researchers wanted the college to participate in the survey of…" He gulped and said a little louder, "the homosexual marriage law."

Hiroki held his breath as he stared at the package. His left hand was slowly lifted to his face as he stared at his engagement ring…Nowaki was a little impatient as they planned some things like the cake, what they were wearing, and the place…but the date was not possible until the law was passed. He slowly released his breath as he said, "how many packages were delivered…do you know?"

Demion looked at Hiroki with light blue eyes and said, "Nearly every department has enough to ask every student to fill out a survey. Of course, the researchers only want one from each student but…this way, the researchers can have each college student at least once give their tally for the senator in court."

Hiroki just stood there as he said, "can the staff…"

Demion nodded and held the sealing envelope. He said, "I completed one the moment the survey came in, sir."

Hiroki looked at Demion closely…the kid was fresh off the college wagon, but his lack of courage or defense…it annoyed Hiroki that the Dean suggested that Demion was his new assistant. Demion did not fight, annoy, or even touched Hiroki…the kid just did his work and kept his presence low. Demion, in Hiroki's opinion, reminded him of a lower class boy with fortunate luck with loans or grants. The kid dressed in clashing colors; like today's outfit consisted of striped red and orange top, yellow pants, green shoes, and a bold pink tie. His black hair was greasy and fell flat against his head. His light blue eyes were always finding a reason to not look at Hiroki in the eyes…but he did have a vast intelligence. Demion was very good at American Literature and proved his worth…but Hiroki could not like the kid. Hiroki just disliked the clothing, the constant fear in Demion's eyes, and…the fear that Demion was hiding something. Demion did not look or act like a spy for Goda…but Hiroki saw Goda in town again.

He groaned and went to the package as he said, "be sure to pass the survey first thing…and—"

Demion gave him an empty envelope and said, "Bring it to the researcher in the building…"

Hiroki took the envelope and said, "thanks…be sure to write down the students' names on the envelope on who has taken it or not. Just to make it easier for the researcher to keep tally."

Demion looked away and mumbled, "It is supposed to be an anonymous tally of the survey…sir."

Hiroki rolled his eyes and said, "then how are we supposed to keep track of the…" Demion produced a sheet of paper with his list of students, and he shifted the second sheet to reveal Hiroki's classes.

Demion said, "This way…the teachers will know who did it or not…sir."

Hiroki said, "You seem very interested in this bill, Demion. Why?"

Demion looked straight into Hiroki eyes and said, "I am gay…with a crew of men…so…" He looked away and finished, "I…well…I am very attracted to one guy but…he refuses to get close unless if I…ask him to marry me…you know?"

Hiroki blinked and said, "You are stranger than I thought…a crew? That is sick."

Demion smiled and said, "I knew you would say that. Oh well, viva homosexuality." He took his things for class and walked away.

Hiroki felt this was not a development that he wanted to know about Demion…but he shrugged and went to his classroom. He took out the survey and placed it by the door on a table. Hiroki went to the board and wrote: _Please complete the survey before we begin class. Be sure to not place your name on the survey and answer in truthful responses. Thank you._

He sat down as the class came in and saw the surveys. Most of the students stared at the paper then took it to their seats. They looked at message on the board and began.

Hiroki waited for all his students to grab a survey as Misaki came in gasping for breath. Misaki turned to Hiroki and said, "Sorry…am I late?"

He shook his head and pointed to the survey. Misaki turned and looked at it with enlarged eyes; he slowly took it and went to his seat in the front. Hiroki watched as flushed cheeks came to Misaki's face. Misaki began the survey.

Hiroki stood and grabbed a survey. His eyes searched over the questions as he felt the need to be in the tally…not only for Japanese homosexuals…but for himself and his lover…Nowaki. He sat back down and read:

This survey is unlike any other, for the reason is to find a collective sample of people to see their opinions on the homosexual marriage law. This law dedicates that homosexuals, of the age sixteen and older, can marry and have the same rights as heterosexual married couples. Please answer the questions to both best of your ability and reasoning for this survey's purpose. The purpose for this survey is to find a statistic to either pass or delay the bill. Please write your answers legibly for the survey lab to tally your vote for this statistic. Thank you for your time and return this survey to the researchers from Karuiinochi Researchers.

What is your gender? Male or Female

What is your age? 18 18

What is your social economic status? Please write in the space below what best describes your social economic status.

Please describe the benefits for this bill passing?

Please describe the consequences for this bill passing?

Do you have any questions for Senator Chi-san? If so, list the questions do below and Karuiinochi Researchers will forward the questions to her and her staff as soon as possible.

After deliberating these questions, what is your final decision on passing this bill?

Yes or No

This concludes the survey for this homosexual marriage law. Thank you for answering, in your own words and being honest, to support Chi-san in court. Please if there is not enough room for the written work, write on the back.

Thank you, © Sugisaki, Atsushi

Karuiinochi Researchers

Tokyo, Japan

Hiroki sighed in disappointment the lack of questions, but his breath stalled when he looked at his students…everyone was turning the page over and continued to write…He slowly took a pen and wrote his answers down. His breathing came back when he came to these questions:

Please describe the benefits for this bill passing?

Please describe the consequences for this bill passing?

Hiroki wrote for the bill passing, he wrote:

_The bill passing would benefit homosexuals in the security of the lovers in both monetary and emotional. There has been a stigma towards homosexuality since the fears of unknown is difficult to explain unless you are a homosexual. The further explanation of homosexuality must be adapted into the world for acceptance of married couples than reverting to the old cliché of "hidden in the closet." This bill would also adapt homosexuals to be freer in expression and show their true_…

Hiroki stalled at his own reactions to these questions. He felt…Nowaki would say these things than he would…but…he wanted this bill to pass. His eyes tuned to his engagement ring…he wanted to say love was a major reason for this bill to pass in his eyes. Love and acceptance of homosexuality from everyone than only in the job world was also another reason. Hiroki rubbed his engagement finger as he finished the sentence:

…_selves without fear of retribution or insults from the people who do not know of this way of life. Marriage is a gift of promise to two lovers…why should this gift be denied to homosexuals who deserve to marry as much as heterosexuals?_

He moaned under his breath. If Nowaki saw this…Nowaki would rip Hiroki's clothes and take him on a sexual ride of endearing passion…Hiroki shivered and looked at the other question…consequences…he sighed and wrote:

_The consequences are hard to determine at this point since the bill is not yet passed. The general stigma may take time, even years, to die down. But the overall fear and stereotypes may not stop, the minds of people are hard to determine and impossible to read. The bill is just a gift to a lucky few…but could there be issues or even problems with this bill passing? The answers are vast as the opinions answering this survey, but the protection of the homosexuals that rush to the altar would be a concern than the consequences of the bill passing or not. Would the public actually stop these homosexuals from marrying by using picketing or hurting them into admitting defeat? The consequences will not be known until the bill passes…but scenarios can be formulated. What will the government do to protect the homosexuals is my question…if the bill passes?_

Hiroki felt this question more as Nowaki gushed about the wedding. Would they be threatened from marrying each other? He shivered at the thought as he ignored the last question and shoved the survey into the envelope. His body moved slowly to receive the finalized surveys, which a few students gave him some. Hiroki respected his students' opinions and did not look at the answers.

Misaki gave over his survey as Hiroki took it. He mouthed, "Did you take one?"

Hiroki nodded as Misaki continued to mouth, "what do you think will happen if this passes?"

He stared at the youth in Misaki's eyes…his green eyes were fearful but respecting Hiroki's answer. Hiroki did not know how to answer, but he shrugged as he went around the room to collect all the surveys.

Hiroki closed the envelope and said, "That was actually my journal question…about this law. But I will take a vote, who wants to opt out of my question…" He dropped the envelope when no one raised their hands…not the entire class had to be homosexual! There was no way… He bent to receive the envelope and went to the door.

A young researcher, who probably just got out of college, smirked at Hiroki. His gray eyes gently smiled as well, and he said, "I will collect the surveys, sir."

Hiroki gave the young man the surveys as the young man bowed to the class and said, "Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen."

The class smirked and gently bowed to the survey researcher. The man bowed to Hiroki and said, "thank you too for your opinion, sir."

Hiroki smirked and bowed back. He said, "thank you for asking the college to complete the survey. Have a nice day."

The man smiled and walked away. The class chanted their farewells to the survey researcher as Hiroki waved his hand to get attention. The class slowly turned to him and paid closer attention.

Hiroki said, "The survey…well, I will ask you to spend the rest of the class time to write about your best possible opinions on the homosexual marriage law. They can be pro, con, or even in between. I want developed opinions with personal evidence that proves your point. Begin."

Everyone started writing in their notebooks as Hiroki sat down again. He sighed as his eyes bulged at the last person on earth that would be here…looking like he ran from the hospital to here…Nowaki.

Nowaki was panting, red faced as tears slipped down his face…the man had no coat or equipment from the hospital on his body. He just shivered and stared blankly at Hiroki.

Hiroki slowly stood shakily as Nowaki ran into Hiroki's arms. Nowaki sobbed openly as the class looked at the new man in the room. Some people began to talk and shift in their seats. Hiroki was in too much shock…Nowaki…crying…and his class… He said, "Stay still, students! This is…a personal matter. I will return in a few moments after speaking to this man. Takahashi-san, can you watch the class and collect the papers for me?"

Misaki nodded quickly as he watched Hiroki and Nowaki leave the room.

Hiroki gently pushed Nowaki out and into the men's bathroom. Nowaki hugged Hiroki again and sobbed, "it…Hiro-san…it was so horrible! I…god…" Nowaki's body shivered and his head leaned into Hiro-san's neck. Hiroki just held Nowaki as Nowaki kept sobbing.

Nowaki gasped and looked at Hiroki's confused face. He gulped and sobbed, "Hiro-san…he died…he just died…he was only…" His sobs overcame his voice as he lowered to the ground. Nowaki curled into a ball as he hid his face into his hands.

Hiroki quickly went to Nowaki and rubbed his lover's back. He felt his heart break slowly…a child died. Of course, this was Nowaki's job but this reaction…Hiroki never expected Nowaki to overreact like this unless…he froze as he hugged Nowaki tightly. His mind came up with two conclusions…one, this child was a favorite of Nowaki's or…one of the boys they were going to adopt.

Nowaki just kept sobbing as his hand rubbed Hiroki's. Nowaki's body laid flat on the tiled floor as he slowly turned to allow Hiroki to lie on top of him. His face was so somber and lost in sadness… Hiroki gently rubbed the tears away and looked at Nowaki's blue eyes…he never saw Nowaki like this…his blue eyes looked like life lost meaning and purpose…Hiroki kissed Nowaki's face gently.

Hiroki felt Nowaki's strong arms around him as Nowaki said, "Hiro-san…please…don't stop yet…" Nowaki's voice was still thick with sadness, but his eyes brightened a little in sight of his lover near him.

Nowaki turned away and sighed a few deep breaths. Hiroki gulped and tried to keep calm…his lover like this made him want to cry. They looked at each other again as their mouths gave a tender touch. Nowaki allowed Hiroki to led, but Hiroki did not push his lover. They parted as Hiroki just looked at Nowaki as Nowaki did the same. The tears kept following as Nowaki said, "Hiro-san…we tried to save him…he just…" Nowaki's voice was thick with sadness as he continued, "he had a horrid reaction to the change of drugs…his heart rate sped up…his body just went into cardiac arrest…he died….without…even meeting his new parents…"

Hiroki leaned into Nowaki's chest and moaned. It was one of the sick boys…their new kids after getting married… Hiroki gulped and sobbed into Nowaki's chest. He could not stop thinking that he could have seen them…gave them hope…but he just did not want to see them until his papers passed in the adoption agency…they could not adopt them until they were married. So…Hiroki stayed away while Nowaki looked at Hiroki with his puppy-eyes look, but Nowaki never pushed the idea…the fact that one of their "future sons" died…he sobbed as Nowaki joined him.

They sobbed at the loss, but they openly just allowed the emotions show. Hiroki may have not know them…but he did want them…he wanted them since Nowaki explained them to Hiroki. He wailed in the lost promise as Nowaki allowed his tears to mix into Hiroki's as they kissed gently again. They mouths just rubbed in union than burning passion…they parted as they turned to their sides, but they kept just as close to each other.

Nowaki held Hiroki close as Hiroki groaned, "why is life so damn cruel? He was only a child…"

Hiroki felt Nowaki's hands gently stroke Hiroki's body as Nowaki said, "yes…a mere boy of eleven…"

He stiffened as he looked at Nowaki. Hiroki sighed, "Takachici…oh god Nowaki…you were there when he…"

Nowaki groaned and sobbed again. He held Hiroki close and said, "we tried everything! Takachici just….I don't understand! He was shivering, foaming at the mouth, and then…he started to shake even worse than the shivering….his heart sped up and….he died….in a matter of ten minutes….of those symptoms…." His body shivered and his sobs kept coming as Hiroki held Nowaki close to him.

Hiroki sobbed with Nowaki as they held each other. They sobbed for more than a child that could have been theirs….they sobbed for a life that would never see life beyond the hospital. Their sobs were united in the times, both good and bad, that they could have shared with three beautiful children…but now…they had a great tragedy to endure…

Nowaki sobbed, "I still want to adopt them…"

Hiroki sniffed and choked out, "we…should…I don't know."

Nowaki looked into Hiroki's eyes with a determined look…his face was wet from the tears, but his blue eyes were passionate. He said, "please Hiro-san…more than ever…Machi and Bachi need supportive parents…we can help them through this turmoil of losing an older sibling…please…stand with me."

Hiroki saw Nowaki hold out his hand…his left hand for Hiroki's…he said, "Nowaki…are you sure that we can handle grief stricken children…after a tragedy like this?"

Nowaki smiled, even through the tears still falling, and said "I believe now is better than ever…they need us…both of them…"

Hiroki said, "my papers…we need to be married…and…"

Nowaki kissed Hiroki's nose and said, "I talked to my parents, and your papers are fine…also, in light of this tragedy…they are allowing us to adopt them."

Hiroki flushed as he said, "are you…we have to plan a funeral…"

Nowaki shook his head and said, "Their parents funded enough money into their personal funds…Takachici has enough money to have a decent funeral…" He gulped and closed his eyes at the thought.

Hiroki snarled through the tears, "It almost sounds like the parents knew this would happen! Bastards!"

Nowaki opened his eyes as fresh tears came down. He said, "please…Hiro-san…not everyone knows their children will die at an early age…the parents just left funds…for the new parents to care for them…I feel this is generous of the parents…"

Hiroki rolled his eyes and snarled, "I feel if the parents cared enough about abortion than this would not be an issue."

Nowaki stiffened and said, "How could you say that…everyone deserves to be born…"

Hiroki sighed and said, "Maybe I should say…the mother is irresponsible to have children and not keep them to take better care of them…or even leave a list of medications that her sons could be allergic to…"

Nowaki stopped breathing for a second and gasped as he sat up. Hiroki joined him as Nowaki said, "An allergic reaction…why didn't I or the others think of that…"

Hiroki blinked twice and said, "You…felt the kid was not having an allergic reaction?"

Nowaki said, "well…the diagnosis was sketchy…Tsumori found Takachici having irregular reactions to the new drugs, but he just kept him on them…he felt that Takachici was just having a bad reaction then might adapt to the drugs…"

Hiroki snarled, "That brat killed our son!" He blushed quickly as soon as he finished the sentence as Nowaki smiled gently.

Nowaki said, "how could we known….as doctors, we usually have the facts from the parents but…the three children had nothing. Machi was tested, but she was clean. Bachi is getting better…but he is still very weak…Takachici…well…he never got better."

Hiroki said, "What does Bachi have?"

Nowaki wiped his tears away and said, "I am not sure…the blood samples read positive for healthy but…he is sick. The kid cannot even walk, eat on his own, or even leave his bed…he lost a few pounds and…" Tears slipped down his face as he finished, "he has lost consciousness a few times…like Takachici…Hiro-san…I am so scared! I do not want to lose Bachi….I love him so much…when he smiles…his smile lightens the entire room….he is so beautiful but…no one knows how to help him…"

Hiroki snarled, "Do not give him the same medicine that Takachici had!"

Nowaki smirked and said in a choked voice, "no…the drugs have been considered a problem and labeled on Bachi's file to not use on him…"

Hiroko rolled his eyes and said, "When is the asshole leaving?"

Nowaki sighed and said, "Today…at three…he was finishing his last batch of patients and giving them to me…but I cannot serve Bachi any more if we adopt him…"

Hiroki said, "find someone trust worthy…and…I want to see them before we—WHAH! Nowaki! Nowaki….Nowaki…."

Nowaki leapt onto Hiroki and hugged him tightly. He said, "Darling…can you come tomorrow?"

Hiroki moaned and said, "I want to see him alone…."

Nowaki giggled and kissed Hiroki's forehead. He said, "As you wish but…Machi…we need to tell her…"

Hiroki nodded and said, "We will…sweetheart."

Nowaki flushed and said, "I love you, Hiro-san."

Hiroki smiled and said, "I love you too."

They kissed each other as their tears combined once again. Their bodies opened for the touch that both of them knew so well, but this time…they felt each other's pains as well as love. Nowaki did not remove any clothing as Hiroki sighed happily. Hiroki really did not want to have sex in the school's bathroom.

Nowaki said, "I am sorry I took you from class…the shock…I just could not stand staying at the hospital…"

Hiroki sighed and said, "dear, you a doctor…so, you will be seeing death…even Bachi's could happen…"

Nowaki moaned and leaned onto Hiroki. He said, "I know…but it hurts deeper when…the child that dies could have been your son…I was attached, Hiroki…even if Bachi dies…I will cry just as much…"

Hiroki gulped and said, "I would join you…I cannot wait to meet them…"

A/N: I will not dumb down the sadness, but out of curiosity…I would like to ask the fans to complete the survey…for fun.

Writing death of a child…it is not fun, but…Takachici was not going to make it. I will explain his illness later, but…Bachi…does he have the same thing? It will be known…soon…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28: Meetings and Tears

Akihiko ate his toast slowly while his eyes roamed from Goda to Misaki. Both men were very silent, again, but their expressions were even more alerting Akihiko. Misaki was still trying to figure the message to Mio's song, _Mixed Nuts_. But Goda…he left the Writers' and Editors' party early…without even mentioning it to anyone. Goda kept his eyes always downcast whenever anyone looked at him. Akihiko had enough and said, "Speak, god dammit! Goda!"

Goda slowly looked at Akihiko…Akihiko felt an urge to run over and hug Goda. Goda's face was so sad…pitiful…and…the flare that he had at the beginning of the Uke Trade-Off…was gone. Goda now looked like a defeated soldier. His red eyes no longer even made Misaki kiss him or anything.

Misaki said, "Is there a problem?" His eyes roamed to Goda to Akihiko.

Goda said, "no…nothing. Akihiko, I want to—"

Ding, dong, ding, dong went the doorbell as the men moaned. Akihiko did not want a guest right now since he knew Aikawa would just burst in. Takahiro? No, Takahiro called first…his father? No…his father was a little more considerate than that…some times. Akihiko snarled and went to the door. He slowly turned to Misaki, Goda and Mio. They nodded as they kept a calm profile.

Akihiko went to the door and opened it. He stalled at Aikawa and…some new guy. The guy was dressed like a punk teen as he smirked at Akihiko.

Aikawa said, "Are you busy? I would like to discuss something with you, Akihiko."

Akihiko moved as the pair came in. The new man looked at Goda with a smirk as Akihiko led them to the couches.

Aikawa sat down as the man sat close to her. She said, "Akihiko, this is my new assistant, Benedict Arnold Parjure."

Akihiko looked at him as he sat on the parallel couch from them. He took out a cigarette and said, "Hello, Parjure-san."

Benedict smirked and said, "The pleasure is all mine, I suppose." He turned to Goda and winked.

Goda slowly stood and sat beside Akihiko. He said, "What brings you here?" Akihiko took Goda's hand as Goda rubbed his fingers.

Aikawa saw the motion as her eye brows rose slightly. She smiled brightly and said, "I came to tell you the news about the Uke Trade-Off…" Her hands rubbed each other as she gushed, "The bookstores cannot keep them on the shelves! The book has become one of your best sellers! Even more the Junai Romantica…it is so amazing to me! And to think…your main character is sitting beside you. I suppose you owe Goda a lot."

Goda flinched but said, "Akihiko owes me nothing…all I did this for was the fun of teaching him a lesson and…having him meet my nephew."

Aikawa nodded and said, "Well either way…" She squealed and said, "The company has asked me to ask you…do you mind making the book into a movie!"

Akihiko and Goda stiffened as they turned to each other. Misaki rushed forward and shrieked, "No! No…they are not…this is a joke, right? Please tell me…" Misaki slowly went to the floor in a pleading position and continued, "I beg of you! This book is not that popular…right?"

Mio shook his head and giggled. He said, "You have not even read it, so how do you know what the book is like?"

Misaki slowly turned to him and snarled, "I was in it! I know the game…a little too well…" He blushed and groaned.

Akihiko smirked at Misaki and said, "Misaki, please…what?" His eyes saw a huge grin on Benedict's face. He fully faced Benedict as Benedict said, "nothing…just nothing."

Misaki slowly stood and sat beside Goda. They held hands as Misaki said, "Is there any more bad news…that I need to hide my face from…?"

Aikawa laughed gently and said, "The Uke Trade-Off is brilliant! You should read it…you might be pleasantly surprised to read that the story has only…" She counted three fingers and said, "Three slight lemon moments. Other than that the book is devoid of sex."

Misaki groaned, "That is not the point!"

Aikawa said, "Why is Goda in between you two?"

Akihiko turned as Misaki did as well to Goda. Goda looked at Aikawa as he said, "we are…trying a trio thing."

Aikawa arched a brow and said, "Well…this is interesting."

Goda snarled as he removed his hands from Akihiko's and Misaki's. He said, "what is your problem?"

Aikawa raised her hands in defense and said, "nothing bad…but I must admit…that some things are…unstable." She stared directly into Goda's eyes as Goda shrank into the couch.

Goda said when he turned his eyes away, "things…are hard to fix when…some people do not when to play fair…"

Aikawa opened and closed her mouth. She stood and said, "Goda, outside now." She glared at Goda as Goda slowly turned to her intense glare.

Goda moaned, "I have nothing to say to you."

Aikawa growled and grabbed his arm. She said, "You will listen to me." Aikawa lifted Goda away from Akihiko and Misaki. She smirked at Akihiko and said, "I will borrow Goda for a few hours, as my assistant, Benedict will discuss your other book with you. Until then, good day." They exited the apartment as everyone watched in silence.

Benedict smirked and said, "Aikawa told me that you have been working on this secret book…and you refuse to show her. Why? She is your editor, and her job is to edit your work to be presentable to the public. There is no reason for secrets."

Akihiko slide over to Misaki and grabbed his hand. He rubbed Misaki's fingers as Misaki blushed. Akihiko said, "I…do not know…can I ask you a personal question?"

Benedict stiffened slightly as he said, "Depends…what is it?"

Akihiko looked over his appearance as he said, "do you dress like that…because of a loss that you could not control?"

Benedict's face…three emotions ran across his face very quickly: anger, confusion then…a very sad expression came on his face. He said, "What…brought…that…idea?" His face was twisted from trying to stop the tears and remaining emotionless.

Akihiko said, "This novel…is not mine per se, but…it belongs to a dying teen. A cancer stricken boy…"

Benedict's face made Akihiko stop. His face was crumbling…Benedict was using all his strength to look tough, but he closed his eyes and gulped.

Akihiko said, "You…seen a child die before?"

Benedict's tears fell as he said, "yes…I have…"

Akihiko kissed Misaki's cheek to distract his lover and said, "Mio…can you get Tanko's memoirs?"

Mio slowly moved as he watched Benedict closely. He ran up the stairs as the three men sat still while Mio went into Akihiko's office.

Akihiko could not believe the range of emotions on Benedict's face…the man went from cocky and annoying Goda to this…Benedict sobbed openly as he bent forward to hide his face. His body shivered as the overwhelming tears made him submit to sadness.

Misaki turned to Akihiko and said, "What happened…did you see a child…really?"

Akihiko nodded and said, "Goda…wanted me to meet his dying nephew. I saw him die…" The thought made him shiver as Misaki squeezed his hand affectionately.

They turned to each other and smiled gently. This was the first time they actually looked at each other…even touch…since Goda came into their home. Misaki blushed as Akihiko came for a small kiss. Misaki shivered but his mouth opened more for their embrace of tongues. Akihiko leaned more of his weight onto Misaki as Misaki shakily wrapped his arms around Akihiko. They moaned when they parted.

Akihiko smiled devilishly and said, "I love you."

Misaki turned purple and said, "What an inappropriate—"

Mio came to them and said, "Akihiko…maybe we should allow Parjure to leave?"

Akihiko moaned and turned. His body shivered at Benedict's pale face towards the notebook. Benedict's face was covered in his fresh tears and some more tears fell.

Benedict closed his eyes and gulped. He said, "May I?"

Akihiko nodded as Mio slowly gave the notebook over.

Benedict wiped his tears and looked at the pages. He read them slowly as more tears came. His body shivered and gulped hard as he continued to read slowly. Benedict slammed the notebook and tossed it to the ground. He said, "god…would my…" His voice and body shivered in his new onslaught of tears.

Akihiko gulped as some tears fell down his face. He felt for the man…since he slowly got the idea…Parjure-san's child…could have died like this. The feelings that Akihiko owned should not happen, but how could he not feel sad for a teen that instantly got him to remember the reasons to write? Also…Tanko was so pure and beautiful…it was impossible not to cry about it.

Misaki stared at Akihiko and said, "Usagi…what? Mio…you too…"

Mio was sobbing openly as he lowered to the ground and stared at the notebook. He said, "Tanko…was so beautiful…who cannot cry at his memoirs…are animals without hearts…"

Misaki gulped and hugged Akihiko. The motion made Akihiko stiffen but his arms wrapped around Misaki as they kissed each other gently. Misaki wiped Akihiko's eyes and said, "Maybe…this book should not be published…"

Benedict, Mio and Akihiko said, "no," in unison.

Misaki stiffened at the chorus as Akihiko gently pushed Misaki away. Akihiko turned to Benedict and said, "May I ask…how did your child died?"

Benedict gulped and closed his eyes. He said, "That is a little under the belt…Usami-san."

Akihiko said, "I know Aikawa would not respect this book unlike you…a man that seen death and felt his child crumble in his arms… I might not know Tanko well, but…I want to preserve his memories into a book of cancer patients, families and survivors…like a short story collection. Or I might publish Tanko's memoirs first then the short story collection later…but I need someone who understands it personally. Aikawa would sob and look at the words…never the emotions, the pain, and the power of losing someone so young…so, can you answer my question? If you can…"

Benedict gulped twice and said, "I…adopted a girl with my girlfriend…she was so beautiful… Maddie was her name… She was so energetic, funny, and perfect… But she was about four when…" Tears came down faster as he choked out, "she started to scream…as she held her head…I ran to her and asked her what was wrong. She just looked at me and kept screaming in pain… I rushed her to the hospital and…"

Akihiko's tears continued to fall as he could imagine Tanko in his bed with all those tubes….he shivered as Misaki kept his hand in Akihiko's.

Benedict sobbed for a few minutes as he continued in a tear choked voice, "Maddie…her blood was tested and…she had a brain tumor…the doctor told me that she only had a few weeks left…"

Akihiko covered his mouth with his free hand as Misaki started to sob. Misaki said, "Please…you can stop…if it hurts too much…"

Benedict shook his head and said, "No…I should finish…" He wiped his tears but more came in the place of the old tears. His voice was thick as he continued, "Maddie…slowly lost her energy…and her hair due to the chemo…and slowly…was confided to a hospital bed…"

Mio covered his mouth from sobbing openly, but his face was covered in tears. He gulped and sobbed.

Akihiko could reach his brother's head and gently rubbed it. Mio slipped closer to Akihiko as their hands enjoined. They looked at each other as they turned back to Benedict's blank face.

Benedict licked his lips and continued with a monotone voice, "Maddie…she did not…respond well to the chemo…her body produced the cancer cells faster…she crumbled so quickly…." He yelled, "WHY? Why did god steal my baby girl? She was only four, god dammit! I…watched her die as she died asking me… 'Daddy…why does it hurt…' Her eyes looked at me as her breathing slowly stopped…as I just watched her…" He sobbed more as he curled his legs close to his chest. His last bit was barely audible when he hid his face behind his knees, "after she died…I never saw my girlfriend or my other adopted children after Maddie's funeral…they were afraid of cancer…thinking…was contagious…by touch…" Benedict resumed his crying as everyone else joined him.

Akihiko rubbed Mio's head and held Misaki close to him. Mio stood and went into his brother's lap. The three men hugged tightly as their tears kept falling. Not only for Benedict and his painful past; each of them have experienced seeing or feeling death…even so painful, but their experiences were only a piece of the pain…Benedict had so much more pain…losing a child like that…it hurt all three men just the same as Benedict.

Everyone in the room took a full ten minutes to slowly allow the pain and tears to slowly disappear. Benedict slowly uncurled himself, Akihiko let go of Misaki and Mio, Misaki stood and put water on the stove. Mio kept close to Akihiko and hid his face into his brother's neck. Akihiko gently rubbed his brother's back and cooed, "Mio…please, I need to speak to Parjure-san."

Mio nodded and sat beside Akihiko. His tears slowly kept falling as he said, "I…know a million sorries cannot bring Maddie back but…I am so sorry for your loss."

Benedict slowly smiled and said, "thank you…you look like…you know this pain well…"

Mio gulped and choked, "I lost my lover…to suicide…"

Misaki shrieked and dropped the coffee pot. He shrieked, "NO Mio! Are you…oh my…Mio…" He stood still as Akihiko looked at his face turn from confusion to utter sadness; Misaki gulped and cleaned the mess.

Akihiko turned and looked at Benedict. He said, "Tanko Taka, the boy that wrote that book, wants me to publish that for his family and friends. Can you and you alone, help me publish this book? I know it brings back painful memories…but can you? I need someone who can respect this teen's wishes and make the book into a work of his words…but also…make it publishable for the public."

Benedict slowly nodded and wiped his tears. He said, "I would be honored." He went forward and took the notebook.

Akihiko said, "I have made revisions on my own copy…" He pointed to the stack of papers; some papers were his yaoi novels and other works in the process of being edited by Aikawa. On the very top was Tanko's revision by Akihiko.

Benedict went to the papers and saw the notebook of Akihiko's work. He flipped through the notebook and said, "May I have both? We can discuss this more after the holidays are finished."

Akihiko nodded and stood. He slowly went to Benedict and hugged him. His whisper was for Benedict alone as he said, "Please…if you ever need to stop…email me. Aikawa has it. I will respect your pain and suffering…I only knew Tanko for a few minutes…but his death…as cruel and quick it was…Tanko will be more of a man than I will ever be…"

Benedict hugged Akihiko back and whispered, "I will publish this book. I swear it…not only for Tanko or you…but for all casualties and survivors of cancer…one more memoir is always needed to show the immense emotions that cancer gives people…I swear. This book will be published with us working together."

Akihiko giggled and whispered, "thank you…and I am sorry for your loss…"

Benedict smiled as they parted. He said, "No…thank you."

Akihiko blinked as Benedict said, "This book will be a good thing for me…to remember Maddie and to continue to realize…cancer may take our loved ones away but…the memories will always remain."

They smiled as they shook their hands. Akihiko said, "I also included Mio's short story in my revision…either way you feel is best to publish this book. At least add Mio's story to Tanko's story. You will see very soon."

Benedict nodded and said, "I need to read all the revisions and let you know…by January. I will let you know soon."

Their hands parted as Benedict went to Mio. He said, "Mio is it? Well, I will read your piece and let you know what you need to make it better…okay?"

Mio smirked and nodded as he wiped his tears. He said, "thank you, Parjure."

Benedict sighed and said, "Usami-san, I need to go…I need to…" He gulped as Akihiko nodded.

Akihiko said, "Go if you wish…I will tell Aikawa that you took the work and will complete it for me."

Benedict nodded and looked at Misaki for a few seconds. He smiled and said, "Have a nice day."

Misaki blinked and said, "are you sure you do not want tea?"

Benedict shook his head and said, "No…I will be seeing my boyfriend later. He will probably want to take me out to tea or something. Until we meet again, ado gentlemen."

Akihiko, Misaki and Mio chanted their farewells as Benedict left.

Misaki lifted the tea kettle off the stove as he poured three cups of tea. He took a tray and gave a cup to Akihiko and Mio. He slowly sat on the couch and sipped slowly. His voice trembled as he said, "So…this is what happened during the game? You saw…a teen dying…oh Akihiko…"

Akihiko slowly sat across from Misaki and said, "I am glad I met Tanko…"

Mio nodded after a sip of his tea. He said, "I kissed him."

Misaki stiffened and said, "But…he was dying…"

Mio smirked and said, "cancer is not contagious…he asked for a gift that I could give him…besides… He taught me that death is scary…but…also beautiful."

Akihiko nodded and said, "His writing might be rough but…I hope that his memoirs will reach people…like Tanko reached our hearts…"

Misaki nodded and said, "I wish I could have met him…."

Akihiko smiled and said, "I will let you have the first copy of the memoirs…when it is completed."

Misaki smiled and said, "I cannot wait to read it!"

Mio nodded and said, "me too!"

Akihiko nodded and sipped his tea. He said, "Yes…I wonder what Parjure-san will do or say to fix the memoirs…"

A/N: Here is a small piece of Benedict…he might be an asshole, be a mafia member, but…he has lost a lot as well… Also, as a teaser…Benedict did not visit Maddie's grave in Japan…it was someone else.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29: Clarification (part 1)

Aikawa dragged Goda to a taxi and said, "To the place I told you…"

Goda stiffened as she finally released her. Aikawa said, "Today is the day…you promised."

Aikawa saw the mixture of emotions on Goda's face: anger, sadness, back to anger then a moan escaped her lips. Goda said in a more feminine voice, "can we wait? I am still…" Hetzumi groaned and looked away.

Goda stiffened when Aikawa snarled, "enough is enough! Conto has been avoiding me! A rabbit dies! You disappear after hearing Mio's song! A new kid in Akihiko's life! This book is…the Uke Trade-Off… Hetzumi-chan, I refuse to let you leave me until I get answers."

Aikawa glared at her and said, "you must of spoke to Conto during the party…did he tell you about his feelings for you?"

Goda glared at her and snarled, "He did, what of it?"

Aikawa sighed and said, "Conto has been depressed…and you are pissed. What happened?"

Goda turned away and said darkly, "Something I could kill him for…"

Aikawa shivered as she knew Hetzumi-chan had a small temper…but this…sounded like she really wanted to kill Conto. She quickly said, "I believe Conto could have came strong but—"

Goda groaned and said, "how would you like the man you trusted for years to rape you? Tell me THAT!" Hetzumi crossed her arms and shivered. She continued, "I do not want to speak about that asshole right now…I do not care how depressed he is…he planned this. He planned to hurt me…I…know he did."

Aikawa opened and closed her mouth. She moaned and said, "That explains some…but…Conto is not capable of rape. He is such a—"

Goda spun to her and snarled, "Sex makes men into animals! Conto is not strong enough to stop that! Do not defend him!"

Aikawa blinked very quickly and said very clearly, "Conto…no…he never forced me into sex…why…no. I do not believe it. Especially the reactions he gives me now when I mention your name…it is not cruel and heartless…he is upset. So upset that…he looks like the world has no purpose anymore."

Goda glared at her and said, "Then he should die then…I will not save him."

Aikawa stiffened and snarled, "He loves you! He always loved you! Why are you denying him your love? Don't you love him back?"

Goda stared at her and said, "it does not matter anymore…he proved his love was purely sexual than—"

SLAP, Aikawa slapped Goda and said, "You will listen to me, young lady. Conto is the best man. He is kind, respectable, and loyal…he takes your shit and lives for you! Why do you—"

SLAP, Goda slapped her back. As Goda started to sob, he said, "You could never understand! The pain…the fears…and…I…am so confused! That night…has changed me so much…I do not know what to do any more…"

Aikawa felt her face and said, "You need to see him. He is barely alive some days…he only lives to hear your voice. Please, just talk to him."

Goda snarled and turned away. He said, "I will only say…I rather see him die than come near me like that again."

Aikawa moaned and said, "Driver, stop!"

The taxi stopped as Aikawa took Goda out. They ran out as Goda tried to protest and rip away. Aikawa kept her grip on her as she said, "common! We need to see someone first!"

Goda groaned when they came to the lightly snowing park, and they approached a man in a black coat…Goda stopped dead as he stared at the man in the coat.

Aikawa sighed and said, "I am glad I wore layers…" She gave Goda her coat and tightened her scarf around her neck. She said, "Kisho, come here please."

Kisho turned as he smirked at Aikawa and Goda. He came over as he said, "Hetzumi…how are you?"

Hetzumi openly sobbed as she said, "what do you Aikawas want from me? Leave me alone! I do not want this! Maybe suicide would be better than this crap! All of this stress, people around me, and all this confusion! Please! Just leave me ALONE!" She spun and ran.

Kisho and Aikawa chased her. Aikawa never wanted this! She wanted to finalize to Kisho that Hetzumi-chan had someone else! She ran faster than her cousin as she almost caught Hetzumi…

Hetzumi slapped Aikawa's hand and said, "Leave me alone!" She slipped as she fell down the hill.

"Hetzumi!" Aikawa slid down as she touched Hetzumi-chan's back gently.

Hetzumi sobbed as Aikawa held her close to her. Aikawa cooed, "Hetzumi…I am not here to bring you back to Kisho…"

Aikawa felt Hetzumi shudder and say, "why…is he here…then?"

Hetzumi looked at Aikawa when they slightly parted. Aikawa said, "Kisho wrote a book…about your relationship and…he wanted you to read it…when it gets published in Japanese. Also…I think he still has feelings for you."

Kisho slid down the hill and said, "are you two alright? Hetzumi…Eri…what is going on?"

Hetzumi stayed in Aikawa's embrace as she said, "Kisho…we had our moment. It was fun, but…I moved on. Please, I am glad I inspired you to write but…I cannot return to the way were we. So much has changed…please, move on."

Kisho slowly lowered to the ground and growled, "I should have known! Conto…he is your partner, right?"

Hetzumi shivered and said, "I told you before! Conto and I are friends!"

Kisho yelled, "He does not seem to think so! Conto fought me multiple times for 'your honor,' but…I knew. Even from the beginning, that he loved you! He loves you so damn much…he even bought me the condoms that we used for our first time…I asked him for advice since…" He blushed and finished, "I did not know what brand to buy so…he got them for me."

Hetzumi's eyes enlarged as she said, "so…that explains why…Conto tried to stop me from seeing you…you told him! You told Conto we were going to have sex!"

Aikawa moaned, "You two had sex! You were teens when…my lord. I need alcohol…"

Hetzumi sat up as Aikawa let her go. She said, "Kisho, the past is the past…is there any other reason why you are here?"

Kisho said, "I really did love you…and…I feel that I still do! Please, I will protect you from all of this confusion…don't commit suicide. Please…I still love you so deeply. That is why I wrote that book and hoped to see you…" His eyes were so truthful and begged for Hetzumi…

Hetzumi sighed and said, "I cannot return my feelings to you."

Kisho begged, "Please…don't leave me like this…"

Hetzumi sighed and said, "I am sorry…I really am, but…I cannot love you back. Nor, I want your friendship or credit for your writing abilities. Please, leave me alone."

Kisho opened and closed his mouth. He said, "Why…" Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed, "why? Why are you like this? Even after we had sex…you were so distant…I felt I destroyed you! I was so scared to go near you…but…I felt so bad. I took your virginity…for my own selfish reasons…"

Hetzumi stood and said, "No…I did love you and gave you a piece of me…but…you told me…"

Kisho covered his ears and said, "Please do not repeat it in front of my cousin! I was stupid and young! Reckless and…no…Hetzumi…don't say it…"

Hetzumi turned and said, "You told me to become a man because I reminded you more of a man than a woman. You hated the fact that I was stronger than you in some aspects of being a man! You hated Conto! You…may have loved the innocent girl I was…but you could never respect…the pain I have been though. Kisho, you were comic relief compared to the shit I been thorough with Conto—"

Kisho stood and snarled through his tears, "That is why I hate Conto! He knows so much more than I do! Why? He is just a bodyguard, isn't he? Why do you care so much about him? You should have trusted me more than him! But you told him everything! Why? Why… Hetzumi…did you trust him more than me?"

Hetzumi said, "He has helped me through the pain…by being my friend."

Kisho's tears stopped and said, "Now I get it…" He backed away and said, "You love him…"

Hetzumi stiffened and said, "I said nothing of that sort! How did you come up with that conclusion based on the conversation we had?"

Kisho wiped his tears and said, "Your face…your reactions to his name…and…you always trusted him, and him alone. You love him…admit it."

Hetzumi snarled at Aikawa, "what did you tell him?"

Aikawa stood and said, "I told Kisho nothing…actually, Kisho told me about Conto when you two broke up. I am surprised that I never put two and two together…"

Kisho said, "Admit it, Hetzumi!"

Hetzumi turned to Kisho and screamed, "what does it matter? Conto ripped my heart apart…for sex!"

Everyone stood still as the snow continued to fall. Hetzumi's tears joined the snowflakes as she said, "I…used to love Conto, but now…I cannot love an asshole that…abuses my body…for his sick and twisted ways…" She covered his face with hands and said, "I always loved him! But I felt it was wrong…since I broke the betrothal! He was just respecting me because I asked him to be my bodyguard! There was…nothing…how can we love each other now? I am broken beyond repair…and he…will never touch me ever again. I will not allow it."

Aikawa opened her mouth when Goda's phone rang. She covered her mouth with her hands and prayed it was not Conto….

Goda glared at the phone as she said in his masculine voice, "Kisho…I will only nod and be an acquaintance. Do not expect me to be a lover, friend, or even a person to have lengthy conversations…understand?" He turned to Kisho as Kisho nodded.

Kisho said, "I understand, but please…read my book when you can."

Goda smiled and nodded. He said, "Yeah…I will. Take care, Aikawa-san."

Kisho bowed as Goda did as well. Goda walked away as Eri yelled, "Hetzumi-chan!"

Goda stalled and said, "You are not ready for that information…soon, but when I am ready. You will know." He continued to walk away as he started to talk on the phone.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30: Clarification (part 2)

Goda kept his back to the Aikawas when he said in a low voice, "Shinobu? I destroyed my phone numbers…how did you find my number?"

Shinobu said, "I am gifted, do not forget that. Also…I have been so lonely…I need to hear some Japanese. Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

Goda sighed and said, "I thought you hated me…have you forgotten the airport fight?"

Shinobu moaned and said, "I am sorry about that…I have done a lot of thinking and…I need some advice."

Goda stalled as the wind blew around him. He smiled from the warmth that Aikawa's coat gave him, and he said, "Well…you found me. I am obligated to listen to you."

Shinobu giggled and said, "Well I suppose, but you could hang up. Please don't. I need to talk to someone…other than people who know me personally…I need…this."

Goda said for Shinobu, "you need non-personal advice about Miyagi, correct?"

Shinobu stopped breathing on the other end and slowly sighed. He said, "Are you psychic?"

Goda continued to walk as he said, "no…just good at guessing. Besides, you two broke up. So, you ran away…in hopes he would chase you?"

Shinobu said, "I would have told him where I have gone, correct? No, I ran away without his knowledge of where I was."

Goda smirked and said, "Well…my psychic abilities are failing me…what a shame. So, do you wish to speak about your issue for advice or…shall we keep playing this game?"

Shinobu giggled and said, "Maybe…we could hang out…when I come back?"

Goda laughed and said, "Yes, I would like that."

Shinobu said, "I am here…I am ten meters in front of you."

Goda stalled and looked up. He dropped his phone when he saw Shinobu in a leather coat.

Shinobu changed…his hair was grown out a little, his ears had more earrings, his coat was smothered with patches, and he lowered his Goda phone. He nodded to continue their walk in the snow clad park.

Goda picked up his phone and followed Shinobu.

They walked in silence as Shinobu said, "I am glad that I saw you first."

Goda smirked and said, "Why? I thought you always hated me for the game."

Shinobu sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He said, "I did…I hated everyone including myself…but then…I read Usami-san's book. Goda…did you really have Usami-san see you dying godson and…try to destroy him for his seme powers over Misaki?"

Goda sighed and said, "Well…in short, yep."

Shinobu laughed and said, "well…along the way…you fell in love with Usami-san and Misaki, right?"

Goda turned to Shinobu as Shinobu smirked gently. Shinobu said, "I need to know the man…or should I say, woman before me."

Shinobu stalled when Goda did. Goda groaned, "you knew…how long?"

Goda was hugged by Shinobu…they just held each other as Shinobu said, "I know…what it is like to hide from family, your lover, and even yourself… It hurts, but…I knew from the moment I looked at you. I just had a feeling, this is not a man…but why I am attracted to him? Simple came the answer after I went away from the storm…"

Shinobu finished, "you always had a girly way of explaining things…a man always 'gets to the point' and moves on…"

Goda sighed and said, "There are some men that explains their plans…but…really? You knew from…the onsen that I was a woman?"

Shinobu nodded and said, "Yes…you showed your family crest on the daggers that you threw at Miyagi. I knew…the elder Takas would not toss daggers like that. So, that left Nemos, Hetzumi or Chicco. I naturally picked Hetzumi…since Hozumi is close to the original spelling."

Goda sighed and said in a feminine voice, "smart little spy, aren't you?"

Shinobu gasped and fell back after he released Goda. He started with his gray eyes enlarged for a few seconds as he slowly calmed down. His voice was even when he said, "you…do not understand homosexuality as well as you think…if you are a woman. You were just an obsessive fangirl over…what is it called…yaoi? Yes, yaoi fangirl trying to help three couples—"

Goda snarled, "If you want the facts! Yes, I am more feminine that I care for…but that is not the point of the game. I only wanted to destroy Usami-san's heart, soul, or even his career by the game. Unfortunately, I knew acting on my emotions without a plan was stupid. So, I developed a game and found players… That is all."

Shinobu sat up and said, "So…what happened to Nowaki, Hiroki, Miyagi and I…were unplanned?"

Goda nodded and said, "I only wanted Usami-san…everyone else was a bonus to pain…sorry."

Shinobu opened and closed his mouth. He said, "What about all your advice on love? What about your rules? What about all of this? Why…did you ask us to play your game?"

Goda sighed and said in his original masculine voice, "well…I only said what was on my mind. I never meant for relationships to end, but sometimes love is not properly planned or built on trust. That is why I created a game to test lovers… At first, my true intentions were to ruin Usami-san into seeing love is not simple as his Boys' Love novels show. As soon as the game and players were set, I saw the same puzzles as Usami-san's little issues…love planned, but not brought to proper levels of trust or respect. So, I spout out a few pieces of advice and force a few rules…that force the seme to become weaker than the uke…"

Shinobu stood and said, "Why?"

Goda said simply, "semes are usually the leaders in sexual acts and romantic adventures. But this way…the semes had to resist temptation with the knowledge of a new uke before them…this should have caused more than I expected. All of you have at least kissed each other…but no sex. This proves that all of you have a level of respect and love for your original partners, but the ending…your betrayal…the little issues that appeared in the game… Even I, gifted as I am, cannot make all of that happen. All of you, each other players, made choices beyond my control. I just made the rules, gave you a prize, and watched…I did not force anyone. Even if I did, the end results would not have been the same."

Shinobu sighed and said, "That is why I stayed in England all this time…I need to clear my head and truly see…that you were trying to help us. Sure, you were rough and cruel…but you made some valid points…but I must ask you…"

Goda and Shinobu's eyes reached each other as the snow slowly stopped. They breathed small clouds of warmth as their eyes slowly blinked.

Shinobu said, "Will you create another Uke Trade-Off?"

Goda blinked and turned away. He said, "Never, once is enough."

Shinobu sighed and said, "thank god! I was worried that…you might have another game…"

Goda said simply, "what did indicate that? I was very clear and concise by saying I would not return to Japan…"

Shinobu said, "Then why are you here?"

Goda moaned and said, "I…am not sure anymore."

Shinobu crossed his arms and said, "Well…I am done with you…for now." He turned and walked away.

Goda called, "Shinobu! Are you going to reunite with Miyagi?"

Shinobu stalled and turned slightly. His eyes were determined as he said, "if Miyagi wants me…I will not deny him the pleasure that I want just as badly…but if not. I have a girlfriend."

Goda stiffened and slowly said, "what…I thought you wanted advice about Miyagi…what happened at England? You seem so…different."

Shinobu said, "I finally took some time and looked inside. You should try it sometime…you might find a reason why you came back or…why you cry all the time."

Goda looked away and back to Shinobu's eyes…this was not the same man that hit him at the airport…a new, revised and more learned Shinobu stood before him. He said, "Fine, I have a question for you."

Shinobu turned to better look at Goda as Goda said, "all you wanted from me is information about the Uke Trade-Off…are you satisfied about what you learned?"

Goda watched the small changes in Shinobu's face: slight confusion to pondering. Shinobu blinked a few times and said, "No…I want to know more but…that is probably all you are going to give me."

Shinobu stood still as Goda went to him. They stared at each other and just breathed calmly.

Goda said, "What else if left to say? I have explained plenty…also Usami-san's book…I read some of it. The thing is very accurate in some points…I am impressed."

Shinobu said, "Well…I really want to know…why did you come back?"

Goda sighed, "The reason…is fizzling out."

Shinobu said, "You fell in love with a player…Misaki? Right?"

Goda sighed and said, "Are you a detective or something?"

Shinobu giggled and said, "No…just guessing like you."

Goda and Shinobu laughed as they shook hands. Shinobu said, "Please, don't be a stranger. Come on over some time. "

Shinobu quickly took out a piece of paper and wrote down his address. Goda took it and smiled.

Goda said, "Shinobu…if you love Miyagi…do me one favor when he returns to you."

Shinobu nodded as Goda said, "Never tell him about any of this. I prefer the only acknowledged ones are the ukes and Usami-san. Not that Miyagi would respect my word or actions…the man hates me. Nowaki…no, he is too gentle to see my reason for hatred towards Usami-san's work. No, let this be between us. Okay?" Goda held out a pinky and said, "Swear it?"

Shinobu smirked and said, "Always."

They shook their pinkies as Shinobu said, "I have to go…can I call you soon?"

Goda nodded and said, "I could use a confidant…lately…I have been so consumed by my own thoughts. It is not even funny…"

Shinobu opened his mouth but his phone rang. He took it and said, "_Camille, hay girl. Yeah, I will be there soon. Bye sweet cheeks_." He hung up and smirked at Goda.

Goda said plainly, "you do not love her."

Shinobu shrugged and said, "Does it matter? I am playing the field and enjoying myself. I am not sure if love is part of the game but…"

"You will always love Miyagi, I can tell." Goda said.

Shinobu sighed and said, "Yes but…I am not returning to him. He has to come after me this time."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31: Enslavement (part 1)

Settori had enough. He wanted to make Goda pay with pain…but all he could do is plot and plan. His brother and he made a plan to watch Goda and his crew closely… He deducted a few ideas on how to make Goda pay for the pain and torment that Settori had to endure for their relationship. Settori planned to use a proxy to attack Goda…which his proxy came out of school at this very moment.

He watched as the teens walked home. His eyes kept on the Akihiko-look-alike brother…that was the target. Settori knew that Goda was protecting this brat, so he had some connection with Goda. Either romantic or friendly, Settori did not care. Goda was not going to get away with the brush-off that he got at the Noawz Onsen. Settori was going to be slow and patient to find an opening…since he knew a few more problems started to arise.

The Hunassha was growing in Japan once again…it has been years, but…Senmori looked very concerned to be seen in public. That is the only reason why Settori knew so much about this mafia: his older twin was a member. Senmori was a hitman for smaller assignments, never killed opponents, but when Senmori quit…the man was never the same.

Senmori spent months in Settori's apartment in the dark as he tried to forget the mafia… His face was devoid of emotions as he smoked heavily for a long time. Settori did nothing to speak or change him because he knew Senmori. Senmori was a fighter, he always was, but this…Settori was concerned and allowed Senmori to take his time. It wasn't until Settori dated Goda when Senmori started to act a little normal…but then Senmori said, "Get away from that bitch…as fast as you can…"

Settori started to watch Goda closely…nothing seemed female about him. He asked his brother many times about his accusation, but Senmori said, "I can tell…please…save yourself."

Senmori and he started to watch Goda even more closely. They slowly, again, found nothing different about this phone corporate. Senmori admired his brother's changes…

Even Settori enjoyed the changes Goda gave him, he felt that money and cameras were just items…not controlling his entire life. Settori enjoyed Goda's presence…until they had sex. That was a horrid memory…

Settori shook his head and clicked his visor down. He drove forward slowly after the three teens. Akihiko's brother and his two friends walked slowly to the bus stop. One boy was extremely skinny…at the first couple sightings; Settori knew this kid was not this skinny. The boy was either abused or did not eat…his hair was also pure black but now sported thick red streaks. The boy smirked weakly to his friends. The last boy, Settori's proxy, was very concerned about this skinny boy. He mentioned it many times; as the skinny boy said nothing, this boy just turned away saddened more.

Settori used his microphones on the street to listen to the boys through his helmet. He kept away enough to seem like he was driving downtown, but he kept a close eye on the teens.

Akihiko's brother said, "Ryhiro, are you sure that you are not sick? You must have lost over ten pounds or so…your face shows it."

Settori sighed and thought _this kid is smart…will my little proxy be able to… No. I need to do this to that…what is his name, Cassiro? Yes, Cassiro. He will be perfect for this. He looks too innocent to be a proxy for a famous heir like myself. His presence has been around Akihiko's brother enough to not show any problems… Cassiro also looks easy to manipulate into becoming my spy for information and ways to destroy Goda…yes, he is too perfect._

Ryhiro said, "Mio, will you leave it be. I am fine…"

Settori knew better…the kid did not even sound like he did in October when Settori started this watch on the three teens. It was December now…time was definitely against Ryhiro.

Mio said, "Quit lying to us. Ever since you broke up with Lynn, you have been…well, depressed. Or is there something you are not telling us?"

Ryhiro moaned, "no…not really."

Cassiro yelled, "LIAR!"

Settori cringed at the volume of the yell, but he turned when he stopped at a red light as the teens went across.

Ryhiro turned to him and said, "What? I have been honest. Nothing is—"

"Ryhiro…is your stepfather hurting you? Please…I beg of you! Do not lie to me or Mio! You are losing weight, changing so much and…I am scared. I am so scared for you! Please! Tell me…what is going on?" Cassiro said as his voice seized up with tears.

Ryhiro sighed and said, "It is none of your concern." He walked away from Mio and Cassiro; they returned to the other side of the sidewalk as they watched Ryhiro disappear into the crowd.

Cassiro groaned, "I am losing him…Mio…what can I do to save him?"

Mio said, "We have to figure this out. What is his stepfather like?"

Cassiro said, "Nice…but Ryhiro had his stepfather for six years…it does not make sense for these sorts of issues to appear now. What do you think is going on?"

Mio said, "I can only guess…abuse."

Settori moved on as he came to Senmori's hiding spot. They waited in an alley a few blocks from Cassiro's home. He kept listening to the teens' conversation as Senmori finished the last touches on the trap.

Cassiro shrieked, "ACK! You do not think…I do not see any marks on Ryhiro…"

Mio said, "Abuse can be mental, emotional, or physical…but…he does act too differently than before. I am worried."

Settori leaned onto his motorcycle handles as he listened to them.

Cassiro moaned and said, "we only have little evidence…we cannot convict them based on that."

Mio moaned, "Agreed. We need verbal confirmation. Until then, we can only guess. I will keep a closer eye on Ryhiro as you should too. I have told my counselor about Ryhiro as she agrees that it could be abuse…but she needs confirmation as well. Also, she cannot force Ryhiro to see her. Ryhiro has to make a choice."

Cassiro sighed and said, "Mio…also I noticed another thing…"

"What?" Mio asked as the teens could be seen at the turn for Cassiro's house. They stood mere meters away from the Hyjin twins. Both twins kept still as they watched, and Settori listened to them.

Cassiro said, "I am no longer in love with Ryhiro…am I sick? For so long…I could not wait to be honest or actually date him…but now…all I want to do is protect him like a brother. What happened?"

Mio giggled and said, "you might have found someone else…please tell me it is not me."

Cassiro shrieked, "ACK! NO!" He stiffened and turned red.

Mio smirked gently and said, "Good, I like being friends with you. You are such a good friend…maybe…I could tell you more about me. I would like to know more about you as well."

Cassiro softened and nodded. He said, "Yeah! You said your brother does not mind us coming over…right?"

Mio giggled and said, "you mean Ryhiro, you, Biula, and Yessuri? I will ask again, but…things have been rough. My brother's lovers have been silently fighting about something…I am guessing sexual tension but…I am not sure."

Settori smirked under his helmet. _This could not be any better time…find out why Goda is fighting about, force him into a bigger fight, and then…WHAM! I show him pain bigger than before. I cannot wait…_

Cassiro sighed and said, "Everyone seems so lost lately…why? The world is still spinning, the sun rises and falls, and snow is coming…what is wrong, Mio?"

Mio said, "You are so…naive. I am sorry that you cannot see the reasons for all these problems. You need to open up to see that sometimes…the world is not easy to read."

The teens said nothing for a few minutes when Cassiro said, "Can I call you later?"

Mio giggled and said, "yeah, after eight. I need to make supper tonight, later." They waved as Cassiro slowly walked down the alley…into a trap. Mio walked away, not even knowing Settori's plans…

Settori took off his helmet and nodded at Senmori. Senmori nodded and started the fog machine.

Cassiro slowly stalled as Settori revved up the motorcycle. Settori drove forward as he flipped his long locks by taking his helmet off; he said, "Now that I found you; you must stop this façade of running away…" He flashed a brilliantly white smile and waited for Cassiro's reaction.

Cassiro blinked and took out his cell phone. He dialed some number and snarled, "You will be in jail soon, pervert."

Settori stalled as Senmori laughed.

Cassiro shivered at the second voice and said on the phone, "police, I have a—" He shrieked when Senmori came from behind his brother and shot the phone away with a sling shot and rock. The phone flew out of Cassiro's hand, but the phone was not destroyed.

Settori sighed and said, "You have not seen my new movie?"

Cassiro slowly backed to get his phone and said, "I do not even own a television…my family hates them. Also, I do not go to movies with my friends. I prefer music over the mind-numbing multi-color shoe box!" He spun and ran after the phone.

Senmori said, "I told you…this kid is weird. Maybe, we should use the Ryhiro kid."

Settori snarled, "I made a choice. It does not matter…I will use practical force than idol fascination." He got his motorcycle started and put his helmet on as he raced after Cassiro. His arm grabbed the teen as he raced into the traffic.

Cassiro missed his phone and screamed as he was place down the back of Settori's bike. He gripped Settori and screamed again.

Settori groaned and stopped at a red light. He turned and said, "Put the damn helmet on, we have a ride." He took out a helmet from his saddle bag as he gave one to Cassiro. Cassiro gulped and put it on. Settori raced on through Tokyo traffic.

Settori said, "listen, I was using a movie quote from one of my recent movies…but since you do not know movies. How would you know?"

Cassiro shrieked as Settori cringed. The teen said, "how are you…wow, you have microphones in the helmets? You planned this…KIDNAPPING?"

Settori groaned and snarled, "I am not kidnapping you! I am…well, I will give you two choices."

Cassiro stiffened as Settori drove to the apartment complexes. The apartments were littered with people inside and outside.

Settori said, "I need a proxy to watch Mio. But I will give you either money or help your friend, Ryhiro. What do you prefer?"

Cassiro said, "I will not—"

Settori giggled and stopped in front of Ryhiro's family apartment. He said, "Follow me." His feet propped up the motorcycle as he walked to the fire escape and climbed up.

Cassiro took his helmet and yelled, "WAIT! This is…" He ran after Settori as he came to the fifth floor and saw…what Settori knew for a few months now.

Settori turned to Cassiro's pale face, bulging eyes, and tears came down… Cassiro's mouth slowly gasped for breath as Settori said, "This is why your friend has lost weight…porn."

Ryhiro was naked in front two cameras… He posed in sexual motions as the cameras flashed…they could only see Ryhiro as Settori and Cassiro saw this through a small crack in the window.

Cassiro gulped and wiped his eyes. He took off his coat and covered his hand.

Settori blinked and said, "Wait! We need to—"

WHAM! Cassiro slammed his fist into the window as the camera and everyone inside stalled. He climbed in and snarled, "how dare you do this to Ryhiro? You deserve to be in jail for this!"

Ryhiro turned red as he said, "they asked me to do this…I only do it since my face is omitted from the picture…"

Cassiro turned to Ryhiro and yelled, "WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME? I could have helped you! This is…BULLSHIT!" He rushed to Ryhiro's parents as Settori climbed in and held Cassiro back.

Settori said, "Calm down…please. Let me handle this."

Cassiro growled, "You…better…before I kill them for abusing my friend!"

Settori smirked at Cassiro as he said, "cover your friend. We have a long drive after this is done, okay?"

Ryhiro's mother, Yauno, said, "Settori Hyjin, the famous heir in our home. Well, have you seen our site?"

Settori pushed Cassiro back as Cassiro covered Ryhiro. Ryhiro looked blankly at his friend as he whimpered, "I…am…so embarrassed beyond…" Cassiro gave him his coat and said, "Don't worry about it. I will never let this happen again."

Yauno said, "Either if you steal him or not…we have six more clients that use this business for money. If we close, they lose their pay. Pity, isn't it?"

Settori snarled, "You call yourself a mother? Well, the police won't." Like a movie director, Settori had directed the police to come…a knock at the door as the police came in. The police took Ryhiro's parents and handcuffed them as the police nodded at Settori.

Ryhiro was shivering as he said, "Hyjin, sir, but if they are sent to jail…who will look after me? Also the other models…they are desperate for money! They…only did this…"

Settori smiled at Ryhiro and said, "I will handle it. For now, you are in my care." He winked at Ryhiro as he went into the hall to speak to the officer.

The officer said, "The kid should be examined at the hospital, also if there is more…"

Settori said, "Please do you job. I will handle the others since they probably be silent like this kid…look at him. He lost weight, changed his hair color and lied to his friends. Obviously mind control tactics as well as money control. No, the models will only say things that they were either taught or forced to say. I will send them to the proper officials later, but for now, send them to jail for illegal use of photography and abuse of their son."

Yauno snarled, "you think you have won? HA! People look at porn all the time…even if we are gone, our photos will always remain on the internet."

Settori said, "I do not think so. My personal agents have been collecting your photographs, print and on the internet, as they destroy them. These children have suffered enough for your pitiful profit. I will personally make sure that either you do not see the sun ever again or you pay a heavy fine. I refuse to allow this operation to continue."

She snarled darkly, "why do you care? My son is none of your concern unless…you have other motives…"

Settori simply said, "I have no other motives than seeing criminals behind bars. Good day."

Ryhiro's parents were taken away as the officer said, "a court date will be planned soon—"

"No need, I already spoke to the judge. Those two have six people begging for them to be sent to jail, so I sped the process a little."

The office sighed and said, "Well, money does help…"

Settori said, "Money is one slight gift I have, but that did not quicken the steps for these two to be in jail." The officer turned to Settori as Settori finished, "I had evidence. Nearly three months worth of it, so…they cannot deny any of it even if they tried. Of course, I will testify. The models and Ryhiro will be left alone. They are teens and do not understand the issues that their bodies have been subjected to. I will handle it."

The officer nodded and said, "For an heir…you are a nice guy. Thank you."

Settori smiled and said, "I only hope that everyone will be okay. Thank you for coming so quickly."

The officer bowed and walked away. Settori's smile slowly turned into a scowl as he whispered, "idiots believe my acting skills…now I have eight little spies. How perfect is this?"

"Like hell I would trust you now! You BASTARD!" Cassiro yelled and ran to Settori.

Settori blocked Cassiro's punches easily as Cassiro kept trying to hit Settori. He smirked as he said, "children need to obey adults when they paid a few bulks to protect their friends…"

Cassiro snarled, "You only did this out of your personal benefit! You do not care for my friend or me or the six others! I will defeat you yet!"

Ryhiro quickly stood between Settori and Cassiro. He said, "I am grateful for him, so…as a friend. I will ask you to stop."

Cassiro did and said, "you trust him? He wanted to use me for…what do you want us for? It better not be sex."

Settori smiled and said, "No, I will only use you two for this special mission. The others will only be used when necessary."

Ryhiro smirked and said, "Like your new movie…you are a mafia member! How cool is that!"

Cassiro moaned, "Do NOT let this asshole use you!"

Settori said, "Cassiro, you have the choice. You may leave or stay…besides, I need loyalty. You have no use to me if you are too honest."

Cassiro said, "I refuse to leave Ryhiro behind with you…I am in, but not willingly."

Ryhiro hugged Cassiro and said, "I am so sorry for not telling you…but…my parents wanted you to join us. They…thought homosexual pairings would be fun to have photo shoots. But…I told them that I would rather take the brunt of their crap than involve you…"

Cassiro shrieked, "Does that men…ACK!" He shoved Ryhiro away and whimpered, "do you…"

Ryhiro said, "Only an idiot would ask me that…yes, I love you."

Cassiro shrieked and spun around. He kept his eyes away from Ryhiro's member and said, "why did you keep secrets from me? This would have been helpful earlier…why are you laughing?"

Ryhiro said, "I love you like a brother, idiot! Not like…gross!" He covered his member and said, "Did you think…Cassiro. Dear me, I did not…"

Cassiro snarled, "Excuse me for being homosexual!" He spun away and groaned.

Settori rolled his eyes and said, "Gentlemen, I will only tell you this. I could care less about your personal lives, backgrounds, or futures. All I want is this…"

Both teens turned to Settori as Settori finished, "I want information about Mio Izumi Allens. Every single piece of information…even the smallest detail can be useful."

Cassiro snarled, "Never!"

Ryhiro said, "When do I start?"

Cassiro gasped and said, "Ryhiro! Mio is our friend! How could you—"

Settori said, "What do you choose? I am not a patient man, and if you will betray me…your body will never be found. Understand?"

Cassiro gulped and said, "I am not…"

Settori pulled out a black Remington Iroquois Revolver as he said, "I might be an actor and an heir to piles of money. But never forget that I am no fool. Also, I have killed before…and enjoyed it."

Cassiro's face turned pale as he shivered openly. He stared blankly as Ryhiro stood in front of him.

Settori said, "I will not accept betrayal from either of you. So, what is it? Obedience with simple requests or force…either way, I will get what I want. Guarantee it."

Ryhiro turned and said, "Cassiro…I want to do this."

Cassiro whined, "what for? This man is…worse than your parents! He wants to use us for information about our friend! I will never—"

Ryhiro kissed Cassiro's mouth. Cassiro stiffened as they touched each other's mouths for a few seconds. Ryhiro said, "That is my promise…that no matter what, I will protect you and your secret. Okay?"

Cassiro blushed and said, "That is not fair…"

Ryhiro turned and said, "We are in. When do we start?"

Settori and said, "Soon, but for now…act normal. I will see you both soon. Ryhiro, you can come with me or stay with Cassiro. I will handle the legal crap with your parents and the models." He hid his gun again in his air pit holster.

Cassiro gripped Ryhiro's arm and snarled, "You stole enough from us…he stays with me!"

Settori bowed and said, "Of course, until next time. Take care." He turned and went down the elevator. He smiled and said as the elevator went down, "let the games begin again…this time Goda, I will win."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32: Enslavement (part 2)

Biula started with light blush and continued to layer make-up on Yessuri's face. She used small paint brushes to paint a picture of perfect seductress on her friend. Her hands slowly developed this skill of making small details of attractions on female's faces. She started to make little dots on Yessuri's eye lashes. Biula smirked as she said, "so, we are going to this new club to find some hot guys. I could use a new boyfriend since things have been dull lately. Lynn's transfer was sort of unexpected…I miss her scream."

Yessuri giggled and said, "Lynn left because…she could not stand being in the same room as Ryhiro. She really liked him, but he did not. Shame…" She stiffened and said, "did you hear that?"

Biula paused her painting and listened. She heard nothing but the wind and traffic outside her mother's condo. Her eyes went back to a very stiffen Yessuri. She said, "I heard Tokyo…like you."

Yessuri shrieked and stood up. Her hand slowly went for her cell phone, but it was shot out of her hands by a…bullet?

Biula spun and saw this huge man crawling into her room. She stood and screamed, "MOMMY!"

Her mother did not come…Biula listened as the door opened to a short blonde woman and red haired man. The blonde took a severed head from behind her back and said, "Is this Mommy?"

Biula stared at her mother's severed head…she screamed as she went to her closet for a baseball bat. She covered Yessuri as she said, "Get my phone in my pocket! Call the police!"

The man laughed and said, "The police will not help you from the Hunassha…you two will be coming with us."

Biula swung her bat when the man came too close. She snarled, "Like hell we will! Yessuri!"

Yessuri gulped and shook her head. She said, "Biula…you phone is charging beside that man…"

Biula saw it…the huge man took it and crushed it in his massive hands. The man said, "Whoops, a new phone down the drain…what a disappointment."

Yessuri hugged Biula as she said, "we will not be parted!"

The woman said, "good night…" The room went into complete darkness as both girls screamed. They struggled to keep grip onto each other, but they were torn. Biula screamed, "YESSURI!" Her mouth was covered as she hold her breath…but too late, her inhale made herself breath into the drug. She heard cursing and noises of movement. Biula moaned as she passed out.

After a few hours, Biula found herself in a very uncomfortable position. Her body felt like it was twisted into a chair and tied very harshly. She opened her eyes to see she was in a huge dimly lit office and facing a man with a huge smirk. He sat in front of the fireplace that helped with the limited light. The man said, "Well Kurt, you have chosen well…a few blood tests will show me which one will be the best for my…personal interests."

Kurt was the man that shot Yessuri's phone…as he said, "only for you, Bullmus." He smirked at Biula and left the office with a click of the door.

Bullmus was a short man…he looked like a teenager with an older face. His red eyes were entrancing and so damn red…Biula just stared at him. Bullmus wore a blood red tuxedo with a thick vest and white tie. His shaved head show a light fuzz of platinum white, but he was not old…possibly early thirties or so…he smiled as he said, "what is your name?"

Biula snarled, "I will call the police for…my mother…" She leaned her head forward and snarled, "You will not get away with this!"

"A noble death…she used to be a sex slave for one of my father's assassins. I never expected the daughter of Venom Wine to be this…fascinating." Bullmus said simply.

Biula laughed as Bullmus stiffened in his chair. She sat up and smirked at him. Biula said, "you expect my mother to be a fool…she told me about her sex slave days. Also…I am infertile. Sorry."

Bullmus smiled and looked at his phone. He said, "Your friend is not. In fact, she has not even had sex yet…this will be fun."

Biula lost her cool and screamed, "you will NOT touch Yessuri! You have to kill me first!"

Bullmus took out his gun and said, "No problem." He loaded the bullet as Biula closed her eyes. She shivered as she waited for the bullet…her eyes opened to Bullmus hiding his gun.

Biula sighed and said, "you want a woman's body for a baby…shit."

Bullmus smirked and said, "I knew your father, Gottoman. He was gifted…but also stupid with gambling. His death was quick from the Hunassha for stealing your mother's gift of pregnancy. But he did teach your mother a few things…it took my men some time to find her. I am impressed."

Biula snarled, "Fuck you and your army! My friend and I will escape—"

Bullmus stood to show how short he was…only four feet tall. He walked over to Biula and said, "I am not playing games or showing you girls any mercy. My plans are to impregnate your friend while you either die or do as I say. Yessuri will not be leaving…but you can leave either in a coffin or with my permission as a new member of the Hunassha. What do you say?"

Biula sighed and said, "Yessuri…no…leave her alone."

Bullmus giggled as he said, "Kurt spent months looking for you…but I can have two for the price of one. I feel so privileged to have such a loyal assassin on my side; it is a shame he will be freed soon for this last mission."

Biula said, "I get it…you think you can impregnate Yessuri with a one-night stand? Please, a pregnancy can happen a few times or…"

"Once, I could get lucky, which is enough for me. But you…" Bullmus said as he encircled Biula and continued, "I want you to protect Yessuri from other men. She is quite the little beauty, but I could use two teens near Mio for information about this new Usami…"

Biula stiffened and said, "No…his last name is Allens…not Usami."

Bullmus stopped at her face and said, "Have you seen Akihiko Usami before?"

Biula rolled her eyes and said, "duh! The hunk with amazing books…wait." She could see the resemblance by imagining both men in her head…she moaned, "I am not going to kill Mio!"

Bullmus said, "No, killing a Usami could mean big trouble. Oh no, I just want information about him. Personal, deep, and friends would only know."

Biula said, "but why…Mio is not…a part of the mafia, is he?"

Bullmus looked at her with his red eyes and snarled, "That is none of your concern. I want information about him, which is all I desire."

Biula said, "I would…"

Bullmus pulled out a gun and said, "Obedience, silence, and chastity…the noble truths of the English noble ladies. Your friend has that while your body…has been tampered with. Shame, I could use you…" He loaded a bullet as she stared deeply into his eyes.

Biula said, "You only want me to protect Yessuri and get information from Mio…right?"

Bullmus nodded as she moaned, "fine…but only for Yessuri!"

Biula saw the gun disappear as her vision started to fade…she moaned, "asshole…"

Bullmus laughed and said, "I will be in touch. But for now, remain normal. We will begin the impregnating sessions soon…I want to make sure you two will be normal until I need you. Yessuri will know nothing of this night, but you will. Until we meet again…remember…your mother paid the price…I have no problem killing you as well…."

Biula groaned, "I will not die easily…"

Bullmus's voice was distant as he said, "no…I hope not for your friend's sake."

Biula fully passed out as she felt and heard no more…

A/N: Short chapter…but…more to come! Stay tuned…XD


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33: Date Night

In a small bar outside the Tokyo's busiest streets, a few men from Marukawa sat and drank in contentment. The bar was filled with some noise from the crackling jukebox, the full bar, and the two waitresses with full trays of beer. In the far corner: Takano, Benedict, Yokozawa, Ritsu, Hatori, Shouta, and Mino drank slowly their pitcher of beer. They chatted about random topics about the company, manga and anything that interested them.

Benedict giggled and said, "what about this new homosexual bill? Any thoughts?"

"Ridiculous," Yokozawa said simply and added, "The bill proves nothing! Men get married with women, so that is enough. Why allow more marriage to add more problems in the court house…it will only evolve into more divorces any ways. Save the pity of lawyers and cancel the whole thing."

Ritsu said, "I believe all people should have that choice…" He blushed when Takano turned to him.

Takano smirked and said, "Would you marry a man?"

Ritsu snarled, "never but…it should be a choice." His red face turned purple…Takano could not help but tease.

Benedict said, "I agree with Ritsu; men and women have been able to get married for years. But the true power of a country can be shown with their changes with this bill can bring."

Yokozawa stared at Benedict and said, "How? What does allowing homosexual marriage change in Japan?"

Benedict said simply, "empathy for other kinds of people than heterosexual."

Everyone stalled as they turned to Benedict's and Yokozawa's chat. Yokozawa continued, "Homosexuals are deemed lower than standard anyways. Not many people agree with your point of view, Parjure."

"Well, you seem to." Benedict said as he smirked.

Yokozawa stiffened and said, "How so?"

Benedict said, "You like a man…so, wouldn't you like to get married?"

Yokozawa turned red quickly as he snarled, "THAT…oh, was so UNCALLED FOR!"

Everyone laughed but Takano. He knew for a fact that Yokozawa was a homosexual…not an open one, but a dear friend of his. Yokozawa helped Takano through so rough times when…Ritsu and he broke up. Sure, Takano asked for Ritsu to break up but…Ritsu was the only source of happiness for Takano for a long time. Even now, he smiled with his whole heart seeing his teenaged love beside him. Ritsu still ignored and tried to remain stiff around Takano…but he knew better. Ritsu did care and possible loved him…but he wanted confirmation. The sexual tension was tough especially when they sat beside each other. Takano stretched and landed an arm behind Ritsu's chair.

Ritsu stiffened at the intrusion of his space and snarled, "do you mind?"

Takano smirked and said, "Do you?" He leaned forward and kissed him.

Yokozawa gasped, as the others watched… They made no movement towards the kissing pair as Takano just enjoyed himself.

Ritsu, of course, was trying to resist. Takano could taste some release…he gently coaxed his mouth deeper into Ritsu's mouth and defenses. Ritsu gripped Takano's shirt and tried to resist harder…both men just wrapped their arms around each other and deepened their kiss.

Takano leaned forward as he allowed Ritsu to kiss back…he did! That made Takano's hands force Ritsu forward as Ritsu bent forward…their conjoined mouths slowly parted when Takano said, "you…are something—"

WHAM! Takano was thrown out of his seat as Ritsu snarled, "you are the worst!" Ritsu stood, red faced and stormed from the party.

Takano rubbed his face as Benedict said, "Had fun, Takano-chan?"

Yokozawa was devoid of any emotion but clear bubbling fury under his facial mask. He slowly crossed his arms and stared at Takano.

The other men just sat there and blinked in confusion.

Takano stood and said, "well, I will pay Benedict later…see ya!" He ran after Ritsu and nearly collided into Haruhiko.

Haruhiko moved out of the way in time as he said, "problem?"

Takano shook his head and ran out of the bar. He found Ritsu having a slight head start, but he chased after him.

Ritsu stopped to breath but realized Takano was after him. He shrieked and ran faster away. His voice was husky from running as he yelled, "leave…me…ALONE!"

Takano yelled, "NEVER! We need…to talk! Please!"

Ritsu spun gracefully and snarled, "Go to HELL!" He spun away and ran into the crosswalk while the crowd grew…Takano lost sight of him.

Takano chased after him as the red light turned green…Takano stalled when the car horn blared at him. He gulped as he closed his eyes—

WHAM! He was winded as he landed on the sidewalk and the driver cursed at the men. Takano sighed and said, "so you do…Benedict?"

Benedict groaned, "pay attention to the lights, asshole!" He turned to the right and said, "your little boy toy is getting away, but I have a rough idea where he is going. If you want to beat him, come with me." He stood and offered his hand to Takano.

Takano took it as a black Lincoln stopped by them. Haruhiko rolled down his window and said, "Benedict, what are you—"

Benedict snarled, "No time! We need to go to the park especially the ferris wheel."

Takano and Haruhiko said, "Why?"

Benedict rolled his eyes and said, "TRUST ME! I know where Ritsu is going…" He got into the car as Takano followed.

Haruhiko rolled his eyes and said, "this is a great first date…" He spun easily in the street as he drove to the ferris wheel. His face turned to Benedict as he said, "after this…we might not have time to go to dinner."

Benedict sighed and said, "Chill. I have packed a picnic in my car. We will have that supper later, but for helping Takano-chan…I expect a bottle of liquor for our food." He turned to Takano and smirked.

Haruhiko snickered and said, "A double date…why not."

Takano snickered and said, "hopefully Ritsu…how did you know?" He saw Ritsu entering the ferris wheel…alone.

Benedict patted his shoulders and said proudly, "I am good. No need for thanks."

Takano rolled his eyes and said, "I will get the answer later…will you two wait?"

Benedict and Haruhiko turned to each other. Haruhiko said, "We will be back. Benedict needs to get his lunch and—"

Takano took out his credit card and said, "Buy two bottles of whatever liquor you want. Be back in twenty minutes…okay?"

Benedict said, "thank you, and good luck." He took the card as Takano got out of the car and quickly went to the ferris wheel.

His timing was perfect as he jumped into…Ritsu's car. Ritsu shrieked and tried to get out, but the car rose into the air. Both men slowly sat down on opposite seats as they looked at each other. Ritsu was…crying. Takano felt his heart freeze at the sight of his ex lover's reaction, but he could not bear his own loneliness…he moved to sit beside Ritsu.

Ritsu snarled as he wiped his tears away. He moved to the other seat; Takano giggled and followed.

They slowly turned to each other as Takano wiped Ritsu's tears away. Takano said, "If you will not say it…then I will…I love you, Ritsu. I always have. That is why…I broke up with you. I was scared of myself and the powers of your love…but I never forgot you. Nor I ever will…so please. Can we try this out? I want to be your special one…"

Ritsu turned red as he growled, "you had your chance…" He gasped when Takano leaned close to Ritsu's face.

Takano said, "please…I will take this second chance better than the first…I love you."

Ritsu moaned as Takano gently kissed him. Again, Ritsu stiffened but…they turned to each other and allowed the emotions to ride on. Their mouths glided on each other as their tongues wrapped and touched each others' teeth. Ritsu moaned as Takano sighed happily and continued their tongue twisting. They twisted their bodies so they could better their kiss…Takano opened his eyes to see Ritsu's face.

Takano shivered in pleasure…Ritsu's eyes were lightly closed as his face was flushed… Takano closed his eyes again and continued to kiss him.

They were wrapped into the kiss when their car stopped. Their kiss was interrupted by Benedict saying, "Some people are hungry, you know."

Ritsu froze and shoved Takano away. He turned red as he barely spoke, "we were…nothing…it was nothing…"

Benedict smirked and rolled his eyes. He said, "Please, that was something. Common, I want some food. Also, we got some great wine and liquor. I hope the pair of you do not mind a red wine and whiskey for drinks."

Takano smirked as he stood and came out of the car. Ritsu slowly crawled out as he tried to hide his red face. Takano saw it and came out as he said, "great, but it is late…" He checked his watch as he moaned, "I guess me and Ritsu have to find a hotel later."

Ritsu snarled, "No thank you!"

Benedict snickered and said, "All of you can stay at my place for the night. But of course, I am a man that expects favors in return for my services. You will owe me, Takano-chan."

Takano went to Benedict's side and said, "I owe you plenty more…thanks."

They laughed as Haruhiko came to them. Haruhiko said, "So, where are we going?"

Takano slowly parted from Benedict, but amazingly…Haruhiko looked emotionless. Haruhiko said, "Well?"

Benedict said, "We are going to the beach."

Ritsu moaned as Takano and Haruhiko said, "It is in the middle of winter…the water is cold."

Benedict snickered and said, "so what? The beach is empty and perfect for a romantic walk…common. Come with me." He held out his hand for Haruhiko's.

Haruhiko smiled as he reached for Benedict's hand. They got closer as they looked at Ritsu and Takano.

Takano snorted and said, "Let's go then." He smirked at Ritsu, and they followed Haruhiko and Benedict to the Lincoln. Haruhiko kissed Benedict's cheek as he entered the driver side. Benedict went in the passenger side behind Haruhiko as Ritsu went beside Benedict. Takano went to the seat beside Haruhiko as they drove off.

Ritsu leaned to Benedict and said, "I thought you two were…you know…fighting?"

Benedict said loudly, "we were, but we made up."

Takano smirked at Haruhiko and said, "I bet Benedict is a handful."

Haruhiko smiled and said, "No more than he wants to be…" He smirked into the rear view mirror as Benedict flushed and smirked at Haruhiko.

Takano sighed and turned to Ritsu. He said, "So, can we call this a date or a friendly outing?"

Ritsu crossed his arms and snarled, "I will agree to this in one condition…" He turned purple as he groaned.

Takano sat up straighter and held his breath. His body just felt like it was on fire…Ritsu was finally acknowledging their love and possibly allowing their love to grow! He never felt so happy and listened to every breath that escaped Ritsu's perfect lips…

Ritsu said, "We will not have sex until I verbally say so. Deal?"

Takano smirked and said, "I will give it a week, besides…the Emerald Department knows about us. Thank you for accepting my offer to be my boyfriend." He turned away and smiled broadly. His heart was racing as he could not help but giggle under his breath.

Ritsu snarled, "LIKE IN HELL I WOULD SURRENDER TO YOU!"

Everyone in the car except Ritsu laughed heartily. Haruhiko snickered, "I am so glad you stopped me Benedict…this is way too fun."

Benedict leaned forward and kissed Haruhiko's cheek when they came to a red light. He said, "You will not get me to admit those words yet…"

Takano saw Haruhiko's face slowly flush from Benedict's touch as he smiled happily. Haruhiko turned to Benedict and said, "No…say the words when you want to…as will me."

Benedict reddened and backed away smirking. He groaned, "You are so damn embarrassing…"

Haruhiko continued forward and said, "I only speak the truth…Benedict."

Benedict sighed and said, "Damn, I will hurt you later." His face turned almost purple when Takano turned to look at him.

Takano turned back as he said, "well…we are here."

Haruhiko turned to park near the sand. The men exited the car as Benedict took out the picnic basket and thick blanket. Benedict picked a spot nearly fifteen feet away from the water as the others watched the water. Haruhiko turned to Benedict and helped him set up the plates and silverware.

They smiled at each other as Takano and Ritsu waited for them to finish their setting up. Benedict pulled a few boxes of Tupperware from his basket as he said, "common! Who is hungry?"

Takano and Ritsu sat down on the blanket. They all got their fill of cucumber sandwiches, potato salad, boiled eggs, rice with thick cheese curds, and a choice between two drinks. Ritsu and Takano had the some of the red wine as Benedict and Haruhiko took some of the whiskey.

They clicked their glasses as Takano said, "to…life and second chances."

Ritsu blushed and said, "to…good fortune."

Benedict said, "To the perfect book!"

Haruhiko said, "To a good meal and people…"

They laughed as they ate Benedict's meal. The cold weather made them shiver with the cold food, but it was good. Takano smirked and said, "Well Haruhiko, you made a good choice in a cooking partner."

Benedict flushed as Haruhiko smiled and said, "Yes…I believe so as well."

Ritsu snarled, "I can cook too, you know!"

Benedict giggled and said, "There is no need to be jealous. You can cook for the next picnic."

Ritsu moaned as the other laughed. Takano leaned close to Ritsu and said, "I will help…if you want."

Takano smirked when Ritsu turned and flushed a fresh pink on his cheeks. They smiled at each other as Takano kissed Ritsu's cheek. Ritsu shivered and said, "Maybe we should do this when it is warmer! I am…" Takano enclosed Ritsu into his embrace as he said, "better?"

Ritsu gulped hard and nodded slowly.

Benedict took a long sip of his whiskey and got up. He ran off…

Haruhiko blinked and yelled, "Where are you going?"

Benedict stopped a few meters away and screamed.

Everyone stared at him as Benedict stopped. They all followed Benedict and watched as Benedict screamed again.

Haruhiko said, "What is wrong?"

Benedict said, "There has been such a tense air between all of us. Scream it out!" He screamed again as Ritsu breathed a small scream.

Takano snickered and screamed with Benedict.

Haruhiko grimaced and said, "What does screaming do to help?"

Benedict laughed and said, "Scream and feel the power of your voice! Scream! Common Haruhiko and Ritsu! Show me your screams!"

Ritsu took a deep breath and screamed.

Takano screamed with Ritsu as Benedict and Haruhiko screamed. Their voices blend and twisted over the cold water. They slowly allowed their screaming to die down as Benedict laughed, "feel better?"

Ritsu smiled and said, "Slightly…"

Takano laughed and said, "Yeah…"

Haruhiko blinked and said, "I just feel strange for doing it…"

Benedict kissed Haruhiko's mouth fully as they embraced each other. Haruhiko rubbed Benedict's back as they moaned and smirked at each other. Benedict said, "You are too stiff. Relax and be with me…right here…right now…"

Haruhiko smiled and said, "I never been so involved with anyone…as much as I am with you…"

Benedict smirked and said, "Good…scream again."

Haruhiko backed away from Benedict and sighed. He said, "Screaming does nothing for me…"

Takano said, "Try again."

Haruhiko looked at Takano and sighed. He took a deep breath and screamed.

Everyone watched him as he slowly stopped. Haruhiko snickered and said, "I do sort of…feel better."

Benedict smirked and said, "Catch me…" He ran off as Haruhiko chased him.

Takano laughed as he said, "one minute I can figure him out…the next…I am clueless."

Ritsu nodded and said, "he is something…I sort of like him as a friend!" He blushed at his own comment as Takano hugged him. They embraced as their faces rubbed each other. Their smiles came when they looked into each other's eyes.

Takano said, "I might not be like Haruhiko…but…I will admit openly. I love you, forever and always…Ritsu."

Ritsu sighed and said, "well…I might…sort of like you…" He turned red instantly as Takano kissed his cheek.

Takano said, "Say it when you want to…my love."

Ritsu shivered as they embraced each other closely. They just held each other as Takano turned to Benedict and Haruhiko. Benedict jumped onto Haruhiko as they rolled onto the ground. Haruhiko pinned him down as they kissed…Benedict let all his barriers down as they made out on the sand.

Takano would love to do that…but he just hugged Ritsu. His heart was enjoying this moment for the lightly falling snow, the closeness of Ritsu, and his happiness…finally found and could touch Ritsu again. Sure, waiting would be a pain…but Takano could wait. He would wait a million years for this…it felt so amazing to be near Ritsu. His body, heart, soul and mind needed this…so he could only hug Ritsu close to his body as they shivered together for warmth and yearning.

Ritsu sighed and said, "can we leave soon…I am so…cold."

Takano said, "I could warm you up." Ritsu turned his head up and snarled, "I want heat! Not…your…damn you…" Their mouths reconnected as they kissed each other for a few seconds. Ritsu shoved Takano off and said, "How late is it?"

Ritsu blinked as Takano slowly checked his watch. Takano moaned and said, "It is midnight."

Both men moaned at the thought of their workload…Takano yelled, "rabbits! We need some rest before the rush! Common! Is fucking each other in public that thrilling?"

Ritsu turned purple and snarled, "you are so—"

Benedict laughed as Haruhiko glared at Takano. They parted as Benedict yelled, "yeah…we better go." They stood as they quickly packed up the mess and went back to Haruhiko's car.

Takano and Ritsu followed. They entered the car as Haruhiko started it and drove it to Benedict's apartment.

Benedict said, "we might have do this more regularly…so, when are you two free?"

Ritsu snarled, "I am not eating at a cold beach again!"

Takano snickered and said, "Not on a beach…right? Like, double dating…right?"

Benedict said, "yeah, if Ritsu does not—"

"YES!" Ritsu said quickly and finished with red cheeks.

Benedict smirked and said, "sure, why not. I do not mind company unless Haruhiko wants to fuck me."

Haruhiko stiffened and said, "Watch your tongue, Benedict."

Benedict and Takano laughed. Takano said, "So, who is on top?"

Haruhiko snarled at Takano as Benedict admitted, "Haruhiko, of course. But he does not—"

RRRRRRKKK! Haruhiko slammed on the brakes as the men were slightly rattled. Benedict laughed, Takano smirked, and Ritsu held onto the handle of the door.

Haruhiko said, "Can you refrain from telling other men about our sexual…interaction, Benedict?"

Benedict laughed harder and said, "I know your weakness now!"

Haruhiko turned to Benedict as Benedict said, "my body…you do not want anyone to know—"

Benedict's mouth was covered by Ritsu's hand as Ritsu said, "he is not the only one who does not want to hear it! Please! Refrain from yourself…besides…you two will not have sex tonight, right?"

Haruhiko turned and slowly found a parking spot for his car. He said, "I prefer not to do it when Benedict has guests."

Benedict moaned dramatically and said, "But I wanted to make some noise!"

Takano laughed, Ritsu moaned as Haruhiko turned and said, "Then you can scream."

Everyone including Haruhiko laughed. They all exited the car as they went to the entrance and into the elevator.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34: Mission…

Benedict allowed everyone in as he said, "Haruhiko, my room is down the hall to the right. Unfortunately, I only have one bedroom. Takano-chan and Ritsu will have to fight over the couch."

Takano-chan admired the coffee table as Benedict turned on the lights. He said, "Wow…your clothes do not show the rich man under the layers of teenaged fabric."

Benedict smirked and said, "that is my pride and joy of my gem stone collection…but if you sleep next to it. Trust me, you will have a black and blue mark. The gem stone is completely solid."

Ritsu smirked and said, "It is a pretty blue…what is it called?"

Benedict sighed, "Durmortierite." He went to his bedroom and grabbed some extra blankets. His moan was low as Haruhiko said, "You did not seem that emotional about the rock before…why now?"

He smirked and turned to Haruhiko. Benedict said, "I just…well, every moment is a different emotion. It is no big deal." He passed Haruhiko as he went back to Ritsu and Takano.

Benedict set up the couch with blankets as he said, "Who will get this?"

Ritsu said, "Takano," before Takano opened his mouth. He continued, "I do not mind the floor, actually, sleeping on the floor is a nice change for my back."

Takano smirked and said, "I dislike the floor so…thanks Ritsu."

Ritsu smirked as Benedict gave some blankets to Ritsu. Benedict said, "Please make yourselves comfortable; if you need anything, I am down the hall."

Both men smirked as Benedict went to his bed room…he stalled at the door as his heart raced. At the beach, he was so lost in the moment and enjoyed himself. He did not expect Haruhiko to scream or play with him…it was fun…and so darn seductive. Benedict really did hope that Haruhiko wanted to…play tonight.

Benedict went in as Haruhiko still stood a few feet away from the bed. Haruhiko said, "are you sure that you want me in your bed?"

He started to undress as he said, "we are dating…what is the big deal? Besides, I sleep better in my boxers." Benedict stripped down to his boxers and lay down on top of his blankets. He watched as Haruhiko started to take off his clothes.

Benedict gulped as Haruhiko slowly undone his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. His fingers were confident to unbutton the centimeter sized buttons from his chest… Benedict sat on the bed as he started to breathe faster. He was incredibly turned on by this slow action as Haruhiko removed the shirt to reveal an undershirt. Haruhiko kept his eyes on Benedict as he undone his belt and let it slip from his fingers…

Haruhiko moved forward as he slipped the shirt off and climbed onto the submitting Benedict. They stared and panted in excitement…their mouths touched. Haruhiko lowered onto Benedict and pushed Benedict's arms above his head. Their mouths roamed, sucked and dug in deep. Both men moaned as they recaptured their mouths. Haruhiko started to rub his lower end closer to Benedict's…Benedict moaned and opened his legs for Haruhiko to roam his hand over Benedict's member.

Benedict gasped and moaned. He breathed slower as Haruhiko started to rub a little faster and softer… Benedict groaned and gripped Haruhiko's back. Their mouths reconnected as they started to go into a deeper and wilder frenzy. Benedict groaned and allowed all of Haruhiko's weight onto him. They started to rub each other, moan and kissed deeper…they started to shiver of anticipation of sex…

Haruhiko groaned and quickly got off of Benedict.

Benedict groaned, "you are so…WHY?" He sat up and stared at…Haruhiko looked so lost and stared at Benedict while he panted.

Haruhiko said, "please…let's not…maybe I should leave." He turned to get his clothes, but Benedict quickly stood on them.

Benedict sighed and said, "Jeez, you used to be so much stronger than…" He stopped talking when Haruhiko looked into his eyes. Those brown eyes….Benedict felt every inch of his body yearn and beg for that touch that Haruhiko had… He gulped as he licked his lips.

Haruhiko said, "I am such a bastard…I used to love another man, compared him to you, and…used you for sexual pleasure. Yet…you blush and look at me…like that."

Benedict knew he was flushed as he said, "I met Misaki…"

Haruhiko stood straighter and sighed. He looked fully into Benedict's eyes and said, "Well? What is your interpretation of him?"

Benedict snarled, "Mr. Mom! The kid is so…naïve, silly, kind, and…well…madly in love with your brother."

Haruhiko stiffened as Benedict hugged him. He sighed as he enclosed his arms around Benedict's body.

Benedict kissed Haruhiko's cheek and said, "relax…I will not mention Akihiko's name again after now. It is obvious that you hate him…I will only see him for work—"

Haruhiko hardened and snarled, "Why?"

Benedict looked into Haruhiko's cold eyes and smiled. He said gently, "I am an editor, dear. It is my job."

Haruhiko sighed and said, "I am not having sex with you."

Benedict sighed and said, "fine…but I refuse to let you leave my side tonight….darling." He kissed Haruhiko again as Haruhiko kissed back.

They landed on Benedict's bed again as they moaned into a long oral sex. Haruhiko's hands did not think along the same lines as his mouth… Benedict shrieked and shoved Haruhiko off.

Benedict gasped, "If you do not…want to do it…then stop expecting me to…be…" He groaned when Haruhiko came close to his face. His face burned with desire, but he only rubbed Haruhiko's face.

Haruhiko moaned and lay down on top of Benedict. He said, "Can we…lie like this…?"

Benedict never felt so embarrassed and happy at the same time…he sighed, "Yes…"

They cuddled close as they slowly fell asleep. Benedict could feel Haruhiko's heart race on his chest…it made it nearly impossible to sleep with Haruhiko so close. He opened his eyes to a sleeping Haruhiko. His glasses were lying beside Benedict as Benedict gently moved them to his bedside table. Benedict watched Haruhiko as he smiled gently; for once in a long time…he felt happy to be close to someone. He never...wanted another person after Mary, but Haruhiko…was in deep already. Benedict knew for a fact…this could be…really…love.

Benedict flushed and moaned under his breath. He would never say it out loud, but…yes, he knew…deep in his heart…he was falling for Haruhiko. Even Haruhiko looked confused about his feelings towards Benedict, they could just look at each other…and almost feel the same thing than admitting it…they were in love. Deep, lustful, and bond-building…love. Benedict knew it, even without hearing it, Haruhiko's face and smile…it was enough evidence for Benedict to know. Also, Benedict did not say because…he just felt this was better. There was no need to—

His phone started to vibrate. Benedict turned to his pants and gulped. _This is not good…_ He gently pushed Haruhiko down and kissed his cheek. Haruhiko moaned but did not wake. Benedict smiled at him and quickly grabbed his phone as he went into his bathroom. He ran the tap as he answered, "yes?"

"Are you having fun?" Kurt's voice snarled.

Benedict stiffened as he lowered to the ground. Hearing Kurt's voice than the mission teller was not a good sign…he gulped and said, "Depends on what day…"

"Stop lying to me. You are dating a Usami! This is not good…especially if our opponents find out who you are or what you are doing. Bullmus could kill him too you know…with the fact that Haruhiko is a bastard child. He is not a direct line to the Usami family."

Benedict stopped breathing as his eyes stopped blinking. He said, "No…has anyone…Kurt please…"

Kurt sighed and said, "Prove to me that you are still loyal. The Usami will be left alone if you help me escape the country. I am free…"

Benedict stood and said, "But…what about the others?"

"Tilly is the leader now, but please…this is my last night to have you help me. The forefathers might try to kill me, but I need to see my family. I have not seen my family in three years…I wonder if they still want me." Kurt said distantly.

Benedict went to his dirty clothes and put them on as he listened to Kurt. He said, "Where are you?"

"Outside your door…we need to run fast. I am not using a car nor jet…can you still drive a motorcycle?"

Benedict said, "Yep, see you in a few seconds." He hung up and quickly put on a shirt as he turned to tap off. His body softened when he opened to look at Haruhiko still sleeping on his bed. He felt the urge to crawl back into Haruhiko's arms, but he had to do this. Kurt had plenty of followers…if they saw what Benedict would do to protect his friend's brother…maybe Haruhiko will be safe…

He moaned as he took a shirt and went down the hall. His memory started to remember a few golden rules that Tilly and Kurt told him during their training sessions: never fall in love, make friends, or have children…extra relationships ruin the mafia and you. Make it simple and live for the mafia.

Benedict moaned as he made it complicated for himself a few times…he did fall in love with a woman and adopted children. He was protected for the most part…but he knew Maddie's death was not planned. His departure from that pain was worth the missions for the Hunassha…but here he was again…falling in love and…would the painful past return?

Benedict gulped as he took his coat and opened the door to Kurt and Tilly. He slowly closed the door as he made sure Takano and Ritsu were asleep…they were.

They slowly took the stairs as Kurt explained, "Bullmus wanted women for his future generation…so I gave him two women. One is fertile…the other is not, but she might be useful if she is like her mother, Venom Wine."

Benedict snickered and fixed his coat. He said, "I am not surprised Venom Wine was close…she must have taught her daughter well."

Tilly nodded and said, "That is why part of your next mission will be to watch her. Since the Uke Trade-Off has been published, Bullmus is examining it with his best information seekers. You are free to quit Marukawa if you wish."

Benedict stalled and said, "I will not quit Marukawa!"

Kurt and Tilly turned to him. He said, "Neither Tilly or I will force you to leave…but Benedict. Your reason to stay there is gone. We need to move forward with other issues…"

Benedict snarled, "such as the new Hunassha mafia leader? That bastard…I could care less! My missions always concern information collecting or running away. I will not subject myself to that torment."

Tilly opened her mouth as Kurt touched her arm to stop her. Kurt said, "You have a vague idea who the next leader is…don't you?"

Benedict said, "Yes, I saw him."

Kurt snarled, "I need to go…but—"

"Your wife and kids! You promised them! We are going!" Tilly dragged her brother as she said, "common! You are driving!"

Benedict ran after them as they came to the parking lot filled with snipers, bows and arrows, and two men in cloaks…Strike Butcher and Murder Lotus. They said in a combined voice, "Kurt maybe freed, but his death will be ours! MEN!" All the weapons were loaded as the three stood before the mess…

Tilly whispered, "Benedict…plan, right?"

Kurt stood closer to Benedict and said, "I have one…"

Benedict ran forward as Kurt followed. Tilly screamed, "ARE YOU INSANE? Chicken…" She ran after them…

Strike Butcher yelled, "STRIKE!"

Murder Lotus said "Spread the poison…"

Benedict and Kurt just barely got hit as they climbed onto the motorcycle. He looked as Tilly slammed into one sniper and pointed at Murder Lotus. She screamed, "GO! They cannot kill me!"

Kurt sighed, "Sister…go now. I need to get to the airport."

Benedict nodded as they drove off with bullets, arrows and men screaming at their trail. He felt the road was slightly slippery for a motorcycle, but he kept balance as Kurt held on loosely to Benedict's middle.

Kurt said, "Benedict…I promise to only you…if you ever need me. Find me. You know where I will be…please, I will only return for you."

Benedict said, "because I am saving your ass…no, I will only ask for your help for Usami-san. Other than that, you will be a memory to me."

Kurt hugged Benedict and said, "Please protect my sister…dammit!"

Benedict turned as a van filled with snipers came to them. He spun into the high way as he said, "Did you…Bullmus!"

Kurt moaned and said, "Yes, Bullmus is obligated to tell the Hunassha forefathers that I was released. Save me, Benedict…I will save your lover some day."

Benedict stiffened and said, "I thought you disliked the idea that I was dating…"

The bullets flew in the air as they dodged them. Benedict pushed the motorcycle harder as Kurt said, "I said not to lie to me…also do not stop loving Usami-san. Besides…you never listened to the rules, did you?"

Benedict smirked and said, "Well…I rather make my own rules." He rammed forward as another car chased after them. His pursuit was followed by Tilly and her boyfriends. Tilly opened the window and said, "Common! FASTER!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "please tell me you have a…" She revealed a sniper as she gave it to her boyfriend. He blasted the back window and aimed at the opposition. Kurt finished, "of course she would have one…sister! Got to love them! Benedict! Forward HO!"

Benedict smiled and said, "Hang on then!" He rammed forward as he clicked a button to release a special juice into the gasoline…the motorcycle revved up and raced forward as the car had to speed up to catch up with Benedict and Kurt.

Kurt hung onto Benedict as they raced to the airport. Benedict turned hard right as they went to the front of the gates…the place was closed, but a plane stayed in the empty parking lot. Kurt said, "Go to the plane…"

Benedict spun the motorcycle to the plane as more bullets and arrows flew in the air towards them. They dodged them as Kurt took out his gun and fired at the opponent's tires. Some cars spun out of control as others tried to reach Kurt and Benedict.

Kurt said, "I am almost there…my beloved family."

Benedict rammed forward as he spun onto his right side to fling Kurt to the plane. Kurt groaned but smirked as he ran to the plane. Benedict pulled the bike and rammed into the opposition. He spun doughnuts in front of them as Kurt boarded the small plane…the plane turned and started to pick up speed.

The opposition got close enough to Benedict to drag him into the forefathers' car…he shrieked as the cars spun away and drove down the high way.

Benedict gasped at the revealed faces of Murder Lotus and Strike Butcher…they did look alike. Of course, from a small source…Benedict found out these two were identical twins. Toyo Taka had the light hair and red eyes as his brother, Otosuo Taka, had the same red eyes but dark brown hair. Their faces, sizes, and their expressions were identical…they stared at him as they said; "you messed up big time, B.A. Parjure."

Otosuo smirked and said, "moves like that is wasted on my nephew…join us and be rewarded handsomely."

Benedict crossed his arms and said, "I would rather die than betray Bullmus or the others."

Toyo reached for his gun, but Otosuo stopped him. Otosuo glared at his twin as Toyo groaned while saying, "We only give offers for positive results. We could kill you nineteen ways in this very car. Personally, I wish to see you dead but…my brother thinks otherwise."

Benedict said, "I do not expect anything less from the forefathers of the Hunassha."

Otosuo snickered and said, "Bullmus might be a worthless leader…but he has great talent under his ass to protect him and his secrets. But I can say only this…his rule will end in two years. Will you say the same thing if we let you live? Once this new Hunassha leader takes control, both of us will surrender our members to him. Also, we expect Bullmus's men to be obedient. Will you change your leader if…Bullmus does not back down?"

Benedict said, "For now, I will only follow Bullmus unless he hurts any of my personal assets. But, as for this leader change…I will let you know when the time comes."

Toyo snarled, but Otosuo smiled. Otosuo said, "You have been a great asset to us, Benedict. Do not die easily, understand?"

Benedict smirked when the car stopped. He said, "Never…Winter."

Toyo gasped and looked between them in shock. He slowly said, "So…this is how…a double agent."

Benedict nodded and said, "Only for small jobs, Otosuo found me during one of my missions. He asked me to watch Isaka as Bullmus naturally asked me for the same job. So, I have been repeating the same shit twice."

Otosuo said, "What has been the status of my niece?"

Benedict said, "Goda? He…errr…she has been living with Akihiko Usami. Also, two others live there."

Toyo smiled and said, "Where have you been? None of our men have not even got an address, so where is she?"

"You will have to pay triple me for that information." Benedict said as he stared at Otosuo.

Otosuo kept his smile and said, "There is no need for that, Toyo. We have names…that is enough. Besides, we also know about your weakness…do not betray either us or Bullmus. Killing Haruhiko Usami would be not very beneficial to us, but…Fuyuhiko would pay anything for his sons' protection. We could benefit from a kidnapping…if you know what I mean."

Benedict gulped and nodded. He said, "I understand, Strike Butcher." He did notice a slight change in Toyo's face in mentioning Fuyuhiko's name…was it…sadness? Toyo switched his face to normal as he snarled, "what?"

Otosuo said, "be careful, Benedict Arnold Parjure…we are the forefathers of the Hunassha. We are not pushovers or people to misinterpret. Many people have died for playing double agent with us…your death would be problematic for me and Bullmus alike for your quick information and decisive movements. You also have Asahina, Kaoru under your wing…a friend close to Isaka. I am very impressed."

Benedict bowed and said, "I will do my best, gentlemen."

Otosuo said, "Until we meet again, good morning." Benedict got out of the car as the car drove away…yet again, the parking lot looked like a war never happened there. Nor the police looked for the disturbance…he moaned as he walked back to his apartment.

The walk seemed longer than before as he came to his door. He forgot the key as he moaned and slipped to the ground. His eyes turned to Yuki's and Atsushi's place, but he hoped the rugs do not…as he felt his spare key. Benedict snickered as he slowly opened his door.

No one was awake as he hid the spare key back under the rug. Benedict removed his coat as he walked to his room…Haruhiko was still asleep as he lay on his stomach.

Benedict sighed and turned away. He felt his racing heart…he knew his every moment was watched for betrayal from two opposites of the Hunassha. But he did not care…they would not kill him for his brilliance in searching for information. Besides…Tilly would take every bullet for him. As Benedict would rather die than see Haruhiko get hurt…he cared so deeply now that it was too late to turn back.

He sighed and went into the living room. His coat was thrown onto the ground as he used it as a blanket. He did not deserve Haruhiko's warmth right now…but could he release all his defenses around Haruhiko without Haruhiko becoming killed, captured or hurt by the Hunassha?

Benedict shivered at the thought…Mary survived on a whim…but Haruhiko…was so much more of a threat than Mary. Haruhiko had money, a name, and family…Mary was an orphan, middle class, and had six children to care for. The Hunassha ignored her easily…but could they ignore Haruhiko Usami?

He moaned into a restless slumber as he imagined Haruhiko in chains…he shivered again as he tried to think of ways to protect Haruhiko. His mind had a few ideas…but the biggest one was that they could not be parted. They had to be seen together…or the Hunassha might think that Benedict was scared. Which in actuality, he was very scared…but he knew blatant relationships were better than secret ones…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 35: Complications

Yonekuni half listened to his brothers' conversation, but the other half started to smell a fertile female…his crocodile side was making his body itch for sex. Since Shiro was ignoring him, Yonekuni actually started missing gay sex. The thought made him shiver and hate himself for submitting into his 'family homosexuality' trap…but…he did sort of liked Shiro. He moaned as he said, "Kunimasa, if you miss Noririn so much…go see the bastard child!"

Kunimasa moaned and said, "I have tried! Even his parents have no idea where he went, he is gone…also Shiro is gone as well."

Yonekuni stiffened and said, "Did you smell his apartment?"

Kunimasa nodded and said, "Shiro has been gone for months…at least since…Noririn was having his menstruation cycle." His eyes turned cat yellow as he snarled, "he would not even dare…" He turned to Hidekuni and finished, "what about their blind training?"

Hidekuni shrugged and said, "I had tea with Shiro before…what if he did visit Noririn in the hospital? I never did get the bill for the operation."

Yonekuni and Kunimasa said in unison, "what operation?"

Hidekuni said with his eyes slightly turning yellow, "Noririn wanted love…so he went as far to have a hysterectomy to get the proper love he wanted."

Kunimasa snarled, "I asked the little bastard to marry me! How much love does he want?"

Yonekuni moaned and said, "in a few days the bill might pass…so if you find Shiro, will you let him live if he impregnated your mate?"

Kunimasa's snowy leopard tail appeared out from his butt as he snarled, "will you save him?" His white ear appeared on top of his head as he glared at Yonekuni.

Yonekuni growled deeply, "If you find that Noririn pregnant with Shiro's child, I give you permission to kill him. The bastard said he loved me…well, we know the truth now. Good luck, brother. I need some air…" He turned and walked out as he thought _this damn scent is driving my body wild…it is a fertile female. Not Noririn, but…someone new._

He took a deep breath as Yonekuni followed the scent into the snowing streets of Tokyo. His apartment was settled in the lower end of Tokyo, so the apartments had plenty of alleys and hiding places for illegal activities. Of course, some people were captured by the law as others were not…the scent brought him to an alley with a man painting…

Yonekuni moaned and hid against the building. _Of course it had to be an artist! I hate men and artists…damn this body! I miss heat…I need heat…he smells good! What did he do…inject the stupid parasite inside of him to get mates? Idiot…he will get raped with this pheromones in the air…I should…no. I should leave…I should…_

He stood behind the man before he had a second thought… Yonekuni snarled, but he admired the art…it was good. Not, excellent. The man was painting a cat within a storm of colors…a black cat.

The man slowly turned and revealed his cat-like yellow eyes. His gray hair was twisted in a long braid as he smirked and said, "Well, what brings you here? A stray kitten needs some heat? Common, I live down the alley in the last building. What do you say?"

Yonekuni started to feel the beast inside of him get wild…he snarled, "what are you…doing?" He shifted uncomfortably as he tried to remain human than revert to his crocodile side.

The man stood and said, "My roommates bother me when I paint, so I came out here. The snow is falling pretty hard now…I should find a new place soon."

Yonekuni started to pant and sweat slightly. His body was reacting faster than his human side could handle…he shoved the man to the wall and licked all over his neck.

The man gasped but kissed Yonekuni. They embraced and rubbed their lower ends close together. Yonekuni's hands ripped the man's pants as he removed his obstructions to start ramming his member into the man. The man gasped and shrieked, "HARDER!"

Yonekuni groaned as he kept pumping his member into the man. He felt the deep beast within him yearn for more…he snarled like a crocodile and allowed his eyes to change into the brilliant yellow of a swamp beast. He groaned, "Common…let go!"

The man wrapped his arms around Yonekuni as he said, "you will have to do better than that! FUCK ME!"

Yonekuni slammed his body onto the man as both men snarled and embraced closer. Their mouths ripped, tear and sucked harder. Yonekuni's member was ramming deeply into the man as their bodies shivered and sweat at the excitement of the wild frenzy. The man shrieked and gripped Yonekuni tightly as their bodies were so close…to tell who was who was hard now. They continued their twisting, pumping and blinding sexual intrusion…

The man gasped and turned red from the excitement as Yonekuni looked at him. Yonekuni snickered and gasped, "Common…do not give in yet…"

Yonekuni smiled broader when the man said, "you are not even close yet! HARDER!"

They kissed each other again as they rubbed and twisted to get optimal penetration. Yonekuni felt his member reach deep within this man as the man's opening was starting to release more…this just intoxicated Yonekuni to drive his member in deeper. The man hung his head back and groaned deeply.

They turned to each other and kissed again. Yonekuni started to feel his member emitting liquid…the man groaned and then he screamed. They stalled at their peaked orgasm and leaned on the wall of the buildings. Their pants and gasping was unified as they stared at each other.

"Yone…Yone…Yonekuni!" Shiro screamed as Yonekuni slowly turned. Shiro was dressed in a ruffled winter coat as tears fell down his face. He shivered and said, "Yonekuni…why? Why…WHY?" His fists curled as he said, "why…"

Yonekuni slowly let the man down as they parted. The man said, "Well, this is my time to leave."

The man composed himself and took his things. He ran away before anyone could stop him, but neither Yonekuni nor Shiro moved after the man. They stared at each other as Yonekuni slowly zipped up his pants.

Kunimasa and Noririn came from the other side of the building and stared at Yonekuni. Kunimasa slowly said, "This is why…Yonekuni…this is not you! Your mate…" He turned to a sobbing Shiro as Noririn tried to calm him down. Shiro just fell to the ground and sobbed harder.

Yonekuni sighed and came to the group. He said, "I do not regret what I have done. Besides…Shiro, you answered my final request by leaving me alone for the past couple of months. We are over, so find a new bastard to satisfy for butt fucking sessions."

Shiro wailed and stared at Yonekuni, "don't you love me? I…am so sorry for leaving! I…cannot overlook this…please! We have to find that man and tell him—"

Yonekuni said, "It does not matter anymore. I transferred colleges, changed my number, and moved from my old apartment. If I see you again…I will show you no mercy as a swamp beast." He moved to walk away as Kunimasa stopped him.

Kunimasa said, "This is rape! You cannot walk away like this! I will not—"

Yonekuni slapped his brother's hand away and glared at him with his golden eyes. He growled like a swamp beast, "Do not bother. The bastard wanted to play with fire…if he gets what he wants. He will find me…I will not bother with a meaningless chase. Good night." He walked away into the snow and left Shiro sobbing in the fresh snow.

A/N: The man…can you guess? Well…remember the description XD Until next time… TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 36: A Few Kindhearted Moments

Hiroki snuck into the children department in the hospital, for two reasons. One, he wanted to see Bachi without Nowaki noticing. Two, he felt weird visiting a sick boy that was not his son yet…the paperwork was almost completed…so in late January or so. Hiroki would be the father of two children. He moaned as he ducked from the nurses. His body stiffened as he choose a room filled with strange noises of machines. He gulped and turned… while his heart dropped, his blood froze still as he leaned onto the door to close it.

Hiroki paled at the sight of a very sick little boy. This little boy was covered in many tubes and his little heart rate was monitored. He gulped and prayed this was not Bachi…but he had a horrid feeling that this was…his feet slowly approached the sleeping child. Hiroki gulped again and checked the files on his bed's folder…he slipped to the ground and panted. This was Bachi…

He crawled over to Bachi's side and looked at the pale face of the child. Bachi was only four…his face was devoid of color and emotion while he slept. His dark red hair was limp and slick on his head. He slept in dark blue pajamas with little stars; he looked…dead. Hiroki turned to the slow heart rate…Bachi was alive.

Hiroki gulped back harder to keep the tears from falling. The tears came anyways…he could not believe how bad this was. Bachi was only four! Children at this age should be wild and carefree! Not sick and…near death… Hiroki hid his face as he sobbed into his knees. He could not bear it…the sight was breaking his heart. What if Bachi died…this would destroy Hiroki deeply…

"He…hell…hello?" A weak little voice said as Hiroki looked up quickly.

Bachi was awake…the little boy slowly smiled and said, "what…is wrong…mister?"

Hiroki gulped and wiped his tears. He said, "Sorry…I just…well…dust. This room is filled with dust."

Bachi smiled with a bright aura surrounding his face. Even with the tubes and pale complexion, Bachi looked like a regular kid. His face was filled with happiness for a visitor and reached for Hiroki's face. Bachi slowly wiped Hiroki's tears away and said, "Do not…cry for me…I am strong. Just like my sister."

Hiroki gulped as some more tears fell. He sniffed and said, "Wow Bachi…you are amazing…"

Bachi's vine green eyes looked very lost and said, "how…do you know…my name?"

Hiroki gulped harder but the tears did not stop. He gently held Bachi's small hand…as he said, "I am…your father. My partner and I will adopt you…after we get married. When the bill passes…but…I am your father."

Bachi's face lit up as he said, "really? Machi too? I…have a sister…I want her to come with me…"

Hiroki nodded and said, "yes, Machi too."

Bachi giggled weakly and said, "Wow…hi." He smiled just like Nowaki…with his whole heart and made Hiroki's heart leap from warmth and paternal love. Hiroki could not believe how close he felt already to this child, but…he came closer to Bachi and their hands enjoined tightly.

Hiroki said, "I need to get you better. So, you can come home. Also…we need to set up your room. What do you like?"

Bachi giggled again and said, "Stars…like my pj's."

Hiroki smiled and said, "I can see the perfect room…filled with glow-in-the-dark stars over your bed, books on stars, and a star dusted bed… A small bed, but you will have room for all your toys. Do you have many at the orphanage?"

Bachi never lost his smile as he said, "no…I gave all my toys to the other kids…I only have one thing I love…" He turned his head to the other side.

Hiroki slowly stood while Bachi lifted a book about stars, but not a childish book. This book was an Encyclopedia on Star Mythology, and this book was huge. Hiroki removed his hand from Bachi's as he took the book. He flipped through a few pages and said, "You…can read this? This is beyond elementary level."

Bachi smirked and said, "My sister reads it to me… But…I can read some."

Hiroki blinked and slowly set the book back beside Bachi. He sat down and took Bachi's hand as Bachi squeezed back with a huge smile on his face.

Bachi said, "My sister…loves to read. Can you make her room…filled with books? Every kind of book than little kid's ones, she reads everything. She is very smart."

Hiroki smiled and said, "Can you tell me her favorite book?"

Bachi snickered and said, "Human Psychology."

Hiroki gasped and said, "she can…no. She looks at the pictures…right? A seven year old…"

Bachi laughed as he said, "you are the third adult that gasped at my sister…she is smart. So smart…she can out beat some of the kids at the orphanage at their homework. Machi is my hero…"

Hiroki giggled lightly as he said, "So she reads, but what about you? Tell me more…" He was captivated by this little boy…he could not help but watch Bachi turn to him and smile. Hiroki instantly smile back and watched Bachi get more comfortable to rub Hiroki's fingers.

Bachi said, "I really like stars…to wish, to watch, and to read about…I really like toys and other stuff but…I rather have a family that likes to be outdoors. I miss watching the stars…it can be so cloudy in Tokyo."

Hiroki giggled and said, "At my parents' place…the stars are so much easier to see." He stiffened at the idea of telling his parents about Machi and Bachi; but Bachi rubbed Hiroki's fingers…reassuring him that Bachi was going to be a good part of his life. Hiroki knew his parents will find out by either Nowaki or seeing the little family…he blushed. A family…he never imagined Nowaki and he would get married and have children…the thought was so warm and comforting. He took a few deep breaths and looked at Bachi.

Bachi said, "Tell me about you…"

Hiroki smirked and said, "My name is Kamijo, Hiroki. I work at a local college as a literature professor. Also my partner is…Dr. Kusama."

Bachi instantly smiled brighter and said, "Dr. Kusama! Really!" He let go of Hiroki's hand and slowly sat up. His face turned happier at the thought and said, "I really, really, really like Dr. Kusama! He is very nice! He is my new Daddy…I cannot wait to tell Machi!"

Hiroki smirked and said while looking at his engagement ring, "yes…I cannot wait to see him myself."

"Who are you?" Machi snarled from the door as she entered the room and slammed the door.

Hiroki turned to Machi as she stiffened at his appearance. She blinked twice and said, "You are…not a doctor, are you?"

Bachi said, "He is out new mommy! Kamijo-san!"

Machi blinked and said, "Really? Dr. Kusama said that he was adopting us for the bills…but who are you to say anything to my brother? He does not need false hopes being filled into his sick mind. I refuse to acknowledge you if you are a fluke of any kind."

Hiroki just stared at the girl…a seven year old…speaking like that! She stood in the light of the dim over light bulb with an aura of importance and intelligence beyond her years…she had her red hair in two buns on top of her head, her green eyes narrowed in suspicion, and her small frame was hidden in a slightly oversized florid dress. She did not act seven…but she did look it.

Machi slowly approached Hiroki and said, "Are you slow? Why are you in here? I refuse to believe Dr. Kusama would want anything from you."

Hiroki snarled, "I am Nowaki's lover! You have no right to judge people that you barely even know…who taught you manners, young lady?"

Machi sighed and said, "Manners are just flecks of issues on the surface of humanity. Useless, meaningless, and people only use them when it suits them or it is needed. No, I will not answer your incompetent questions, fool."

Hiroki's eyes enlarged as his mouth dropped. He was not arguing with a seven year old…was he? His youth was never this advanced…how did she learned to speak like this?

Machi said, "Well, your level of intelligence is lower than standard to think a child of my age could be born. I am not speaking in a foreign language, bamboozle. Speak and be heard, why are you here?"

Nowaki came in and instantly smiled at Hiroki. He said, "Hiro-san! Why are you here? Bachi…oh, you look good. Machi…is there something wrong?"

Both Machi and Bachi looked at Hiroki. They said as one, "this is Hiro-san?"

Hiroki moaned, "What did you tell them?"

Nowaki smiled and said, "the usual that I tell everyone: I love you, your beauty, your job, and how much we developed our relationship. But I had added that we are engaged. Sweetie, we might need a big hall for the reception."

Hiroki blushed and said, "How many are coming from your side?"

Nowaki flushed slightly and said, "possible…seventy or more."

Hiroki lay down on the ground and moaned. He said, "We have so much work to do…damn you, Nowaki."

Nowaki came in and sat beside Hiroki. He said, "The guests do not matter. You agreed to marry me, so that is all that matters, my beloved."

Hiroki reddened and said, "can you refrain from this embarrassment? The kids…"

Bachi giggled as he said, "two Daddies! I feel so lucky!"

Nowaki smiled at Bachi and said, "So, what have you two been doing?"

Hiroki sat up as Nowaki leaned close for a kiss. They brushed their lips against each other as Bachi clapped and Machi just stared. Nowaki rubbed Hiroki's face and said, "I love you." Hiroki moaned, "Idiot."

They smirked at each other as they looked at their children. Bachi was smiling ear to ear with pure bliss as Machi looked slightly confused but a small smile came to her face.

Machi said, "How is Takachici, Dr. Kusama?"

Nowaki shivered and said, "Machi…he died…a few weeks ago."

Hiroki watched the emotions of slight happiness turn to sadness on Machi's face. She looked so stunned and alarmed… Hiroki went to her and hugged her. He was surprised by his quick movement as she shivered in his arms, but she hugged him back. Machi started to sob harsh and long wails.

Bachi whimpered, "My big brother…"

Nowaki cooed, "We will make a good funeral after the snow lifts in the spring. Right now…we cannot bury Takachici in this bad weather."

Machi rubbed her face into Hiroki's shirt and sobbed, "why is life so darn cruel? Takachici…he was just a few years older than me! Will I die like that too? It's not fair!"

Hiroki cooed and said, "No…you will not die like that. Everyone dies some time, but…I do not want you to die like that."

Machi stiffened and whimpered, "Why…"

Hiroki said, "I…sort of like you. Your first impression was harsh, but you care for your sick brother. I can see that very clearly…oh Machi, I want to help you. But, I am only a teacher. You need professional help…from a therapist."

Machi sighed, "I see one, Dr. Kamijo."

Hiroki shivered and said, "Dr. Hiroshi Kamijo…"

Machi shivered back and looked at Hiroki's confused face. She nodded and said, "you…sort of look like him…"

Hiroki blinked and said, "He is my father."

Machi gulped and said, "Well…small world after all."

Nowaki and Bachi giggled as Hiroki smirked and Machi giggled. Hiroki hugged Machi close as Nowaki kissed Bachi's head. Nowaki stood and said, "Hiro-san, I need to have Bachi checked by his personal doctor. Machi can stay, like she always does, but we need to leave."

Hiroki gave her another quick squeeze and said, "Do not be afraid to talk to my father. He will help you…in so many ways possible. Okay?"

Machi smiled weakly and nodded. She said, "Sorry about earlier…you are right. I am the only healthy one, so I am protective…" Her tears continued to fall as she whimpered, "I am only a kid though…I feel so helpless…"

Hiroki wiped her tears away and said, "Do not be afraid to lean on me or Nowaki. We will always help you, no matter what."

Machi looked at Hiroki and really smiled…just like her little brother, a bright and happy smile. Even through the tears, she said, "wow…you really want us both? Really?" Her tone was shocked, happy, and slightly fearful.

Hiroki hugged her close again and said, "Yes…more than anything."

Machi hugged Hiroki back and said, "thank you…Mr. Kamijo. I owe you…so much."

Hiroki kissed her forehead and said, "You owe me nothing. I have to go but…by the end of January. We will be a family. Can you wait until then?"

Machi said happily, "I have waited this long for a family…another month or two or twenty will be worth it…to see my brother smiling like that. I have not seen him this happy in a long time."

Hiroki said, "Are you happy? Never forget your own happiness…worrying about Bachi is fine, but you need to worry—"

Machi kissed Hiroki's cheek and said, "thank you…and yes. But do not force me to like you…I sort of do but…I just need a safe home for my baby brother." She stroked Hiroki's face and went over to Bachi's side.

Hiroki rubbed his face where Machi kissed him as Nowaki lifted him and took him out. Nowaki took him to an empty room to assault his mouth over Hiroki's. They wrapped their arms around each other and sucked deeply. Nowaki rubbed Hiroki's back as Hiroki started to sob…but not in pain but in…confusion.

Nowaki stopped and cooed, "Hiro-san, what is wrong?"

Hiroki sobbed, "They are so beautiful! Nowaki…do you think we are ready to be parents? I…like them a little but…I am so scared! Machi is so intelligent and sad…Bachi is so beautiful and sick…can I handle two vastly different children? Can we… Nowaki…"

Nowaki smiled and said, "We can handle anything together, Hiro-san." A few tears slipped down his face as he admitted, "I am scared a little too, but…I have faith in us. I have faith we can handle this."

Hiroki said, "How? How do you…" He watched as Nowaki placed his hand on Hiroki's heart.

Nowaki said, "We love each other as I love the children. Also…you spoke to Bachi and connected with Machi. This is the first couple of steps…connection, love, and patience. Machi and Bachi might not like us in the first couple of months, but we will just have to keep faith that some day that they will."

Hiroki said, "I love you…that is true, but…I am still not so sure…"

Nowaki hugged Hiroki close and said, "we just have to try…for them and us. Machi and Bachi need us…as we need them."

Hiroki rubbed Nowaki's head and said, "Yes…but please…help me. I need your help…"

Nowaki gently kissed Hiroki's lips and said, "I will, but you do not need all my help."

Hiroki blinked as Nowaki said, "You looked happy with Bachi…connection is already starting. Soon, they will be with us. We can keep developing our relationships and making family bonds that will last a lifetime."

Nowaki smiled as Hiroki smiled back. They giggled happily as they kissed each other one more time. Hiroki knew a million things could go wrong, yet…a million things could go right.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Quotes in this chapter will be from the other stories in this JR fanfic series! Some from Uke TradeOff and Five Days and JRA…enjoy the nostalgia XD

Chapter 37: Nowaki's Mission

Nowaki planned this day for many weeks…he wanted to speak to Miyagi about Shinobu. He was sick and tired of thinking about Shinobu's pain…also their fight and not seeing Shinobu. Nowaki knew that Miyagi was forceful and resentful about Shinobu making him lose the Uke Trade-Off, but that was not a good enough reason to end their beautiful relationship. He felt bad that Shinobu just ran away…his heart was beating slowly, but he knew his mission well. His mission was to get Miyagi to listen to him and get Miyagi to find Shinobu. He just had to…

He gasped as the taxi stopped at T University. His eyes enlarged at the sight of Shinobu…with a woman! They were hand in hand as they chatted with smiles on their faces. The woman was sort of pretty as she wore expensive fur coat and her golden hair was hidden under a thick wool hat. Shinobu turned to her and kissed her…

Nowaki's mouth dropped as they were kissing! Not a peck on the cheek…but tongue! Shinobu…was kissing a girl! A rich one, obviously, but…why? He quickly paid the driver and ran to them. Nowaki yelled, "SHINOBU!"

Shinobu shivered and looked up. His gray eyes enlarged slightly for two seconds then returned to normal. He said, "Nowaki, long time no see. How are you, mate?"

Nowaki panted as he said, "Who is this?"

She smiled with brilliantly white teeth and said, "Camille Lockstreet, pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Kusama."

Nowaki stood straight and said, "How did you know my name?"

Shinobu smirked and hugged Camille closer as he said, "I told her plenty about all of us. She is a fan of Usami-san's recent book, so she asked me about it. I told her everything about the game."

Nowaki shook his head and said, "Miyagi, what about him? This is not you…look at you. You changed…"

Shinobu sighed and said, "my first day back in class and you are already on my ass. Look, Miyagi made the choice to break up with me. I am just enjoying myself." He turned as Camille smirked at Nowaki with a wink. Her dark purple eyes were devilish…Nowaki grabbed Shinobu's arm and dragged him away from Camille.

Camille did not put up a fight as she said, "see you are to apartment, dear." She shook a spare key of Shinobu's apartment as she walked away.

Shinobu growled as he allowed himself to be dragged by Nowaki, "it will do no good. Miyagi will just deny everything; besides, I rather not see him again. Class was boring and slow for my taste."

Nowaki stalled and turned to Shinobu. He said, "what about your love? Can you really forget Miyagi that easily? This girl…Camille is not right for you! Please, talk to Miyagi."

Shinobu smirked and gently pushed Nowaki's hand away. He said, "Things change, Nowaki. Deal with it." His body spun away as he said, "good day, Nowaki."

Nowaki chased him and said, "All those dirty thoughts you had for Kamijo better not come up creeping up for me. I am in love with only Miyagi, and you are just a silly excuse for him to gain six million. I really believe this is a hoax, but… I cannot wait to see that the couple that wins gets a six million cereal boxes or toy dicks or something stupid like that. This Goda…cannot be that rich. He would have to be…no…not one of them."

Shinobu stiffened and snarled, "Do not quote me."

Nowaki continued, "Being nice does not stop the fact you insulted Miyagi, my lover! You cannot take it back now! So…Hiroki…is he really that dreadful to you too? He just sits there, saying your age is a big deal and…you should find someone else? Then he kisses you…touches you like he wants you, and you fall in love with him over and over…all you want is his love! It drives you insane the only reason that the relationship lives is…because you fear the end could destroy your heart, correct Kusama?"

Shinobu shivered as he clenched his fists. He spun around and growled, "I said SHUT UP! I am in no fucking mood for this SHIT!"

Nowaki continued more, "Miyagi what? He is old and just gets on my nerves…he never gives me the love I need! It is always about him! He needs to work! He needs to think! What about me? I want…need…I need his god damn dick in my ass, alright! I need…I need love…

Your relationship is so much better than mine and Miyagi's…it's not fair! How do you know? Your fight is worth it when your lover keeps begging you to leave? How do you know your love makes a mark in his life when you only have sex than talk about each other? How do you know Hiro-san thinks about you as much as you think about him? Does even Miyagi love me? He told me 'thank you for loving me' but that is not enough! He needs to say 'I love you' than 'thank you!' What am I to him? Do I matter? Why am I the only one who wants this relationship? Why Nowaki, tell me why Nowaki…Nowaki…"

Shinobu shivered more as he came closer. He said, "Stop it now or face the consequences…"

Nowaki stood proud as he kept quoting Shinobu, "For three years, I lived and tried to date other people…even women, but every time I came close to the kiss or getting into the 'dark secrets' revealed…I chickened out and stayed alone. I made many friends but never dated, so I was called the Dateless One. But I cared less, I only wanted Miyagi. Even in the Australian heat, I was surrounded by beautiful people from around the globe, and I only talked to my family as least as possible. I could not bear to talk to my sister since Miyagi picked up once…I stalled and hung up. My father also pursued Miyagi to help change my mind about M University as well, but I wanted to stay close…but in the end of that, Miyagi too wanted me close but knew that our relationship would not be looked upon too fondly. Especially when my father is Miyagi's boss, his ex father-in-law, and he has his negative opinions about homosexuality."

Shinobu stood before Nowaki with his fists slowly getting into place. Nowaki neither flinched nor moved as he continued, "Why do you think I cry all the time…that is the huge reason why. Miyagi has brought me to his bed, said a few romantic things, but he has not confided in me about everything yet…I feel so…lost…"

Shinobu looked angry…but also…upset. He snarled, "Shut your fucking hole, KUSAMA!"

Students started to look into the hall as they watched the battle between them. Nowaki kept quoting Shinobu, "Why? Why are you so damn lucky, Hiroki? You have the best lover…I have an old man that picked a new lover as soon as I felt like breaking up with Neko! WHY? No, it is over. I…need to think and be alone a little more time than what I did. Neko…he meant very little to me. I used him for a ploy for jealousy, and Miyagi never came…he just picked another man. Miyagi moved on…so maybe, I should too. I am leaving in a few days. I hope…you will get married later…I would like to come. The dream of love is only given to a lucky few…enjoy your lover, Nowaki. You never realize how much you love them until it is too late."

Shinobu started to breath faster and slammed a fist onto Nowaki's face. Nowaki accepted the punch as he spat out some blood.

Nowaki said, "What does your heart and soul say about Miyagi? Can you really live without him and find someone to pick up the broken pieces of your heart? Do you need his heart, soul, sex and kisses to make life worth every breath you take? If you answer any of those questions honestly, you will find your reasons to love Miyagi and be with him."

Shinobu screamed, "SHUT UP!" He covered his ears as Nowaki kept speaking like Shinobu, "I love him with every inch of my heart, soul, being and want to be with him. I believe wholeheartedly that destiny brought us together."

Nowaki dodged when Shinobu tried to hit him again. He finished, "You two seem have been through a lot too…but the lack of communication is not good. If you need to talk to him and find time with each other; this lacking communication will hurt your relationship more if taking too long to even know the basics about Miyagi."

Shinobu stalled as Miyagi yelled, "gentlemen! Can we refrain from fighting in this establishment?  
Nowaki said, "Do not tell me that all of those weeping quotes were lies! You—"

Shinobu slapped Nowaki's mouth and snarled, "you over stepped your friendship too much today, asshole." He slammed another fist into Nowaki's face as Nowaki slipped to the ground. He finished, "Miyagi…is my teacher. Not a lover, so deal with your own shit on your own time. Asshole…" Shinobu ran away as Miyagi came to Nowaki.

Nowaki groaned as he felt his swelling and bleeding lip. Miyagi helped him up as he said, "this is a friend of mine…besides, and I have a brother that Shinobu dated. Do not worry…I would never date someone so young."

The students bought it and went back to their classes as Nowaki did not. Nowaki breathed, "Liar."  
Miyagi shoved him to the wall when the halls were empty. He snarled, "Shinobu…damn, he just returned with that English bitch! They…are none of my concern."

Nowaki smirked and said, "You are jealous, right?"

Miyagi snarled, "You are not getting in the middle of this. Stay away from this college and Shinobu and me…if you know what is good for you."

Nowaki said, "did you hear the quotes? Shinobu loves you! Stop denying him! You need him as much as he—"

BAM! Miyagi slammed a fist into Nowaki's gut as Nowaki gasped and landed on the ground rasping for breath.

Miyagi said, "It does not matter anymore…its over." He walked away as he entered his office…only a few doors away and slammed the door.

Nowaki held his middle and tried to breath. He felt like a truck hit him…Shinobu's punches were little ticks compared to Miyagi's punch. His body shivered as Hiroki said, "Idiot."

He shivered as he turned to Hiroki's snarling face. Nowaki gasped, "I said…I will be home…"

"Idiot, I knew you would be here…you looked like you wanted to talk to Miyagi. So naturally…I followed you." Hiroki explained as he helped Nowaki up.

Nowaki sighed, "They are…not done, right Hiro-san?"

Hiroki sighed as they walked out of the college. He said, "They look like it… Nowaki, you are one man. Please, do not turn into Goda and try helping them. If they broke up, so let them live their own separate lives. We are not a part of their lives since we have our own issues. Please sweetheart, we need to get home."

Nowaki moaned as they came to the taxi outside. He said, "I cannot bear it…knowing Shinobu and Miyagi are done… It's not fair."

They entered the taxi as Hiroki said, "life is unfair…I thought you knew that by now."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38: Limbo Libido

Shinobu gulped at his door as he opened to his apartment. He saw Camille sitting at the kitchen table as she said, "welcome home, so…are we playing limbo libido now or later. Prefer now, if you do not mind?"

He groaned and went to the couch…his new toy that Camille made for him laid there. This toy was a stiff board with a pillow on top with a dildo sticking out. The board also had two handles for Shinobu to hold onto as he fucked a plastic dick…

Camille said, "Common now, we have practiced many times with this. You need to elongate your pleasure to make optimal satisfaction for your partner."

Shinobu turn to her and said, "So, you still do not want to have sex with me?"

Camille took out her French cigarette holder and placed a long cigarette onto it. She lit it and inhaled her drug. Her voice was calm as she said, "you never wanted to have sex with me. Do not lie to me. Also, do not get me wrong; your kiss is addicting but…your body would never submit to mine. Besides, I love watching men jacking off than having anything physical to harm me. Also, you like Randy, right?" She inhaled more as she continued, "every boyfriend I had a 'Randy,' so they would not transfer anything unneeded."

Shinobu sighed and turned to Randy…he sighed, "How many have you made?"

"Since my first boyfriend, nineteen Randies have been made." Camille said as Shinobu turned back to her.

Shinobu moaned, "So…you refuse to have a physical relationship with any man?"

Camille snickered and exhaled, "do not insult me, little boy. I had three very intense relationships, but I prefer watch men jack Randy than put myself in the middle. No…you are not even heterosexual. I can tell…" Her eyes connected with Shinobu's and finished, "you are infatuated with Sensei Miyagi, correct?"

Shinobu gulped and said, "Please…" He turned away and said, "I only told you about Miyagi and me…to answer your questions. We are a couple now…right?"

Camille sighed and said, "Yet, you take this torture than being with the man you love. Please listen to me, Shinobu." He did not look at her as she said, "I care for you as a friend, and as a very concerned friend…I saw your tears at your aunt's place. You never smiled once on your vacation, but at her wedding you did. Fake, meaningless, and camera induced smiles… That is why I came into your life, Shinobu. You needed me…maybe not for love or comfort, but you needed to realize some things about your life and love that you did not see before." Camille finished, "you will always love Miyagi, pure and simple. This love is begged for over half of the world, and yet…you deny your heart out of pride."

Shinobu spun around with tears streaming down his face. He growled, "do you think this is easy on me? I dearly want to run into Miyagi's arms and…" His body turned away as Nowaki's words attacked him. He shivered and said, "I was a fool…to believe in such childish dreams. Miyagi and I…all we had been lust. Nothing more…"

Camille said, "I do not think so."

Shinobu stiffened as she said, "Miyagi seemed pretty shocked to see me…but he did nothing. Neither a word nor a motion to separate us, like you said. Miyagi seems to accept this…but…"

He turned as she said with the cigarette smoke billowing from her mouth, "his facial expressions were calm and slightly shocked, but his eyes…the windows to his soul as many quoted…looked happy to see you. Miyagi must have missed you."

Shinobu sighed and said, "Nothing will change."

Camille smiled and said, "Believe in love, Shinobu. I do."

Shinobu said, "who are you waiting for then? Why are you with me if you believe in love so badly?"

Camille giggled as she extinguished her cigarette and went to Shinobu. She stroked his cheeks and said, "Dear, I want a man that can ride Randy like a bronco rider from America, kiss me like I am the only woman in the world, and make me feel…like I was his first. For so long, men have used me for either my money or my body. I do not mind…but like all people on this planet. I want a pure love…that is worth every minute of my time."

Shinobu sighed and said, "Camille…please…make this look believable. I want Miyagi come to me…not me chase him. We have done so much chasing…but this time. I will wait than chase after him. I have made many mistakes…"

Camille kissed his lips and said, "No, you were in love and still are. As for Miyagi, I need more time to examine him. Also, I would adore meeting Goda. Can you introduce me?"

Shinobu sighed and said, "I will try…he seemed upset to me…"

"She, dear. Goda is a woman…I can tell." Camille said as she sat down back near her cigarettes and finished, "get on Randy…if you said is true then Miyagi should be returning home soon. We need to make this believable, right?"

Shinobu moaned and removed his pants. He climbed onto Randy and placed his anus over the plastic dick as he started to rub himself over it. The motions were cold and meaningless…a toy was sticking inside of him as he just groaned in annoyance. People actually did this? He felt stupid for doing it but…

Camille took out another cigarette and said, "Stop thinking in literal motions…" She turned on some low music as she continued, "common…fuck Randy."

Shinobu gulped and tried to think figuratively. He closed his eyes and imagined Miyagi underneath him. Miyagi's purple eyes staring half amused and half seduced…Shinobu groaned in pleasure as he started to get a little rougher with Randy. His body started to feel a little warmer as he groaned deeply.

Camille giggled as she smoked silently in the corner.

Shinobu kept his slow tempo as he groaned again. The cold plastic would never match the brilliance of Miyagi's penis, but…he was getting more excited at the ideas from his previous sex adventures with his older lover. Miyagi knew how to make him lose control…he loved imagining Miyagi close to him. Shinobu opened his eyes as he realized he was touching a plank of wood with a pillow on top…he groaned in disappointment but continued to urge himself into the plastic dick when…he shivered. The dick started to vibrate…

Camille giggled again and said, "I added a new toy to Randy…you said that the plain dildo was not enough for you to reach an orgasm, correct? Well, here is a new piece Randy that might help you to become hotter…common Shinobu. I want noise…"

Shinobu shivered again as he flushed. The vibrations shivered inside his anus like…a real penis but this was artificial. He knew that…but he moaned and said, "Camille…you are such a bad bitch…"

Camille smirked and said, "Then give it to Randy…harder Shinobu, harder!"

Shinobu urged on with a groan escaping his lips during every push…the plastic was starting to feel more like Miyagi's member this way. He groaned loudly as he stiffened in a pose while he felt his member harden…Shinobu licked his lips as sweat came down his face. His moans were deep when he continued to pump Randy.

Camille snickered and moaned, "you are getting flustered…you so damn sexy! Common! Harder!"

Shinobu groaned again and went a little faster. He closed his eyes again and imagined Miyagi under him. His ears could hear Miyagi panting and saying his nickname, "Shinobu-chin…" He knew that Randy did not say these things, but his memory held Miyagi close. Shinobu growled and got rougher…he wanted to go all the way this time. He moaned, "Be mine…you stupid piece of wood!"

Camille groaned, "Own it, baby. Own it all!"

Shinobu kept going as he could not believe the practice on this thing made him resist the urge to orgasm too quickly. He groaned as he started to feel a little more pressure to release some cum, but he kept going. Shinobu growled, "More…more…MORE!"

Camille sighed and extinguished her cigarette as she moaned, "Shinobu…yes, you are getting it! Keep going! Whoa…it is hot in here…"

Shinobu gasped and started to feel his member get harder and warmer. He grumbled, "Camille…I am coming…"

Camille giggled breathlessly and said, "then cum…you child…"

Shinobu gasped and shrieked when he did come. His liquid sprayed over his shirt and dripped onto Randy…he opened his eyes and stalled pumping as he panted. His body shivered as the fake penis kept vibrating but slowly stopped. He groaned, "You…are evil…"

Camille breathed, "Yes…I am."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39: A Song of Revolution

Miyagi came home mad as he dragged a six pack of beer with him. He just could not get Nowaki's words, Shinobu's new appearance and girl, and all of the images of their relationship out of his head. His mental state like this never turned to beer, but he needed something to…

He turned to Shinobu's door when he started to hear music. Miyagi dropped his beer and briefcase at his door. He slowly came to the door and heard this:

"Camille…you are such a bad bitch…" Shinobu moaned.

Camille giggled and said something…Miyagi only heard, "harder Shinobu, harder!"

Miyagi stiffened and shivered…was Shinobu turning into a slut? This is the second person he fucked ever since they broke up… Miyagi snarled as he told himself _Shinobu is still young…he needs to…_ He groaned as he kept listing to Shinobu's groans and moans…they were really getting it on… Camille said, "you are getting flustered…you so damn sexy! Common! Harder!"

Miyagi gulped as he loosed his tie. He kept listening as Shinobu moaned, "be mine…you stupid piece of wood!"

Camille replied, "Own it, baby. Own it all!"

Shinobu growled, "More…more…MORE!"

Camille moaned, "Shinobu…yes, you are getting it! Keep going! Whoa…it is hot in here…"

Shinobu grumbled, "Camille…I am coming…"

Camille giggled breathlessly and said, "then cum…you child…"

Shinobu gasped and shrieked when he did come. He groaned, "You…are evil…"

Camille breathed, "Yes…I am."

Miyagi gasped at the realization…Shinobu was fucking a woman! Did Shinobu…really…move on? He turned back to his apartment and opened the door. His hands dragged the beer and briefcase in as he landed hard on his couch. He groaned as someone said, "coward."

He stiffened when he looked up at Tatsuo Botan and his boyfriend, Rambuo. Both men smirked at Miyagi as Miyagi sat up and smiled weakly at them.

Miyagi said, "What are you two doing here?"

"Soon is the big day! For all homosexuals, the day of the bill passing…or not. But, we had to come! Also, I have been watching your little lover lately…" Tatsuo said with a devilish smirk.

Miyagi groaned and said, "so you saw the babe he with…they are doing it."

Tatsuo said, "I do not think so."

Miyagi slowly stood and said, "you cannot be serious…I heard them! Shinobu was…never mind. I need to get over this."

"Will you?" Tatsuo said as Miyagi took a beer and opened it.

Miyagi said, "you made me look like I was dating you…what else do you want?"

"The kid came back, right?" Tatsuo said.

Miyagi paused before drinking as he said, "yeah, so?"

"He still loves you…this could be another jealousy trick or…he does mean it. But I am leaning towards the jealousy ploy." Tatsuo said as he came to Miyagi and took the beer out of Miyagi's hands. He continued, "Also…the girl bought a vibrator from a local sex toy store. Not many couples buy vibrators if they have a good sex life, correct?"

Miyagi backed away and said, "You have no…idea…what you are saying…"

Tatsuo said, "Do I? You looked convinced…" He took a sip and smirked. Tatsuo went to Rambuo and gave him the beer. Rambuo smirked and kissed Tatsuo's cheek as he whispered in Tatsuo's ear. Tatsuo giggled and said, "Later, my dear. I need to go for a ride with Miyagi."

Miyagi said, "I have papers to grade!"

Tatsuo snickered and said, "Fuck school for a moment…we are going for a ride, now." He dragged Miyagi outside to the elevator.

The elevator opened to…Miyagi gasped at Hiroki. They stared at each other as Tatsuo dragged Miyagi in. Tatsuo said, "Hello, name is Botan, Tatsuo. You?"

Hiroki snarled, "Kamijo, and Miyagi…I expect a full apology for Nowaki."

Miyagi rolled his eyes as Tatsuo hit the ground button. He said, "Nowaki should not interfere with my life. It is not my fault your little boy toy is nosey."

Hiroki stiffened and said, "he only…are your blind? You…look like you lost weight. Are you okay?" One moment angry to concern…Miyagi smirked and backed Hiroki into the wall.

Miyagi said, "Did you miss me, Hiroki?"

Hiroki stiffened and said, "Not in the least."

Miyagi giggled and said, "I missed you. I have a girl as an office mate now, and she is…cool but not as fun as you. So, how is the wedding plans?"

Hiroki flushed and said, "Fine…but your boy toy will not get off this easily! He hit Nowaki again, and I will not allow this kind of abuse to—"

The elevator doors opened to a panting Nowaki; Nowaki panted, "Hiro-san…Miyagi."

Tatsuo giggled and said, "Tatsuo, so Miyagi dear, we might be late for our date."

Hiroki and Nowaki stared at Miyagi. Miyagi moaned and backed away from Hiroki; he said, "We do not have to keep pretending! I am not your lover…alright?"

Tatsuo hugged Miyagi and said, "possibly, but I have considered a threesome…" He licked Miyagi's lips as Miyagi grumbled and glared at Tatsuo.

Nowaki dragged Miyagi away as Tatsuo blinked and laughed. He said, "are you that blind? Shinobu still loves you, and you are willing to—"

Miyagi slapped Nowaki's hand away and said, "stop messing with me…I am in no mood to be playing with anyone! Tatsuo…fuck off. Nowaki…go fuck Hiroki. Hiroki, go away. I am not playing with anyone!" He ran off as Hiroki yelled, "I am not done with you yet!"

He ran into the streets as he needed space and clean air…he wanted a simpler time when love was not so complicated and Shinobu…was his. Miyagi stalled when he realized…he was jealous again. He could not stop staring at Shinobu and Camille when they entered his classroom. His eyes always turned to them in time…when they kissed. He tried to look emotionless, but his heart was breaking…when Shinobu was with Neko…the same feelings. But this time…Miyagi truly felt that Shinobu was really gone…he needed someone new. Someone…

"Miyagi?" A voice said from a taxi as Miyagi looked up.

Miyagi groaned as he looked at the Akihiko-look-alike…Mio, right? He said, "I had a horrible day, kid. So, why don't you return home before curfew?"

Mio smiled and said, "Get in, you look like you could use an ear."

Miyagi turned to Nowaki, Hiroki and Tatsuo coming to him. He snarled and entered the taxi.

Mio said, "Go for a round-about then to the ferris wheel, okay?"

The taxi driver said, "No problem." He drove away as the others watched Miyagi and Mio leave.

Miyagi moaned and said, "why the ferris wheel?"

Mio smirked and said, "I like the ferris wheel…in America, the ferris wheel only comes with the county fair. I never saw one run all year. Besides, isn't this nice to talk to someone who does not know you?"

Miyagi opened and closed his mouth. He said, "You are way too smart for your own good, kid."

Mio smiled and said, "Mio, please. And, I am only as smart as the normal person. I truly do not pursue too many academic avenues as much as I pursue social avenues. I prefer social gain than academic gain."

Miyagi smirked at him and said, "What are your grades at school, then?"

Mio said, "I am fifth in class."

Miyagi stiffened and said, "Wow…you are smart."

Mio giggled and said, "Fifth in class is not a major accomplishment, but it looks good for most people. I really could care less."

Miyagi snarled, "what kind of future thinking is that? You need to think of colleges and jobs than being so…pokerfaced."

Mio laughed happily and said, "what if I told you…" He looked directly into Miyagi's eyes and said, "I did not plan to attend college."

Miyagi gulped and said, "What kind of thinking is that? You need a college degree to get anywhere in this world. What do you plan on doing with your life?"

Mio smirked and turned to the snow-covered windows. He said, "Whatever I want. But for money, I would flip burgers or work at a convenient store. I really do not want a degree, suit, or anything of that sort. College is not for me…do not threaten me either. I had three teachers yelling at me for this thinking, but I told them the same thing that shut them all up."

Miyagi blinked and said, "What did you say?"

Mio turned to him and said, "We all have our chosen paths. Some people were born to be the next best doctors, perfect teachers, or some work shitty jobs to feed the stressed out populous. I am one of the many that people will work on the bottom. Because I know people better than most, we all are racing for the best job…I want the worse of all. Because my personal plans do not need a big paycheck, I just need a basic job to keep my belly full and bills away. No…I rather be lower class than work my butt off than lose sight of my dream."

Miyagi watched Mio as Mio finished with a smile, "I love to sing…but not for a career. I sing for anyone and everyone. My songs are personalized for couples, weddings, friends, or even funerals. I will work on the side as my songs will become legend…but not enough to produce millions of CD's. I prefer the lower lifestyle than the rich kind that professional singers get."

Mio giggled at Miyagi's stern face. He said, "The perfect middle class man told at a young age that you need to work and go to college. I have heard the same crap, but do not worry about me. I will make it…I am certain of it."

Miyagi could not help but say, "How? Your dream can fall in the toilet in a matter of minutes if you do not get the right crowd. You cannot survive on music and flipping burgers."

Mio said, "People do all the time. I am no different than them, but I have two big orders all ready. I will do just fine, Miyagi."

Miyagi grimaced and said, "Orders? Orders of what?"

Mio giggled and said, "my songs, I have two clients that want songs from me. If you go to Aikawa's Christmas party, you will hear one client's song. As the other…well, if you attend the special party then you might."

Miyagi sighed, "songs…you have some talent, but this is not a life—"

Mio said, "I created a song for you; most of it I had to guess, but…I think I guessed right. Do you want to hear it?"

Miyagi moaned as they stopped at a red light. He said, "Sure…why not."

Mio smiled and hummed a few bars. He said, "_Age_ by Mio Izumi Allens, for Miyagi." His voice gently sung:

"Age,

A number to decide our lives,

We are born into this world as a number and gender,

Preordained to make a suitable life and money,

Yet this crap maybe true…

Love does not follow age…

It follows the heart.

It follows the heart.

It follows the heart and a slight gift of destiny…"

Miyagi stared at Mio and wondered, did this kid meet Shinobu? This sounds like him…

Mio continued with a smirk at Miyagi's reaction:

"I remember,

The day we met,

I did not see an older man before me…

I saw something I never did before.

Destiny,

Love,

Yearning…

Before I just walked a lonely road,

Hoping these feelings would come to me…

But these dreams can shatter…when age is involved.

Age,

A number to decide our lives,

We are born into this world as a number and gender,

Preordained to make a suitable life and money,

Yet this crap maybe true…

Love does not follow age…

It follows the heart.

It follows the heart and a slight gift of destiny…

How can I explain my heart to you?

When you look at my age?

Youth, immaturity, and hopeless longing is all you see…

But listen to my heart,

But feel my soul,

But endure the lies and stares for me…

For I need you,

My beloved,

I need you to breathe, to live, and to endure…

For I love you for not your age…

But I love you for you…

But can age tear us apart?

Age,

A number to decide our lives,

We are born into this world as a number and gender,

Preordained to make a suitable life and money,

Yet this crap maybe true…

Love does not follow age…

It follows the heart.

It follows the heart and a slight gift of destiny…

How, you ask, is my definition for destiny?

Here I will tell you,

Destiny is a gift of chance,

A random moment in time,

I turn to the side and see you…

I fall in love every time…

Knowing that our love is preordained from a power we cannot stop…

But yet again,

You compare me to a number…

An age group,

A stereotype that I cannot break out of,

Unless you let me show my devotion to you…

Why do you call me an age than you love?

Why does age need to end our love?

Age,

A number to decide our lives,

We are born into this world as a number and gender,

Preordained to make a suitable life and money,

Yet this crap maybe true…

Love does not follow age…

It follows the heart.

It follows the heart.

It follows the heart and a slight gift of destiny…

So let this day and from now on,

I shall prove my love,

To prove my fidelity,

My inner desires…

I will always love you.

Age, death, birth, or even insults will never part me from you…

I love you, from now and always.

Because age is just a number…

And just between you and I…

Your heart is as young as mine…"

Mio ended and smiled as Miyagi's mouth dropped in astonishment. He said, "I felt this is how…your lover would say to you. I felt inspired to write this after the party, and I asked a few questions from Goda—"

Miyagi snarled, "is Goda here?"

Mio nodded and said, "I would not worry about another game since Goda has been…acting strange. He asked me to leave for a few hours, so he ordered this taxi for me."

Miyagi grumbled and turned away. He said, "The song…it is nice but…"

Mio said, "What?"

Miyagi shivered and tightened his coat around him. He sighed and said, "Age…is more than a number, kid. You do not even realize how much it controls people into a certain life."

Mio said, "No, you control your life. Not your age, Miyagi."

Miyagi stiffened as the taxi stopped in front of his apartment.

Mio said, "Do you want to go to the ferris wheel or go back home?"

Miyagi sighed and exited the taxi. He said, "Mio…keep singing. I wouldn't mind that song on a tape…it's sort of pretty."

Mio snickered and said, "For a hundred bucks, no problem."

Miyagi turned and smirked at the kid. He said, "How will I pay you?"

"After I create the CD, you can decide if you prefer the kind I mix or want a new one. I will have this done in a week or so." Mio said as Miyagi closed the door.

Miyagi looked at Mio as he said, "thank you." Mio rolled the window down as the men smirked at each other.

Mio said, "Your welcome, and Miyagi…forget the crap that everyone else says. Listen to your heart; it will always lead you to the one you love. Good night." Mio tapped the driver's seat as the taxi moved forward.

Miyagi watched the taxi leave as he sighed at the falling snow. He slowly placed a hand over his heart as he wondered what will he do now. Miyagi knew for a fact that he loved Shinobu…the late nights of dreaming of Shinobu was proof of that. But he could not return to the love they had…sexual, lacking trust and communication relationship? But could they return to the love with renewed flames and accept the past as it is?

He moaned as he returned to his apartment without even realizing it. Miyagi slowly opened the unlocked door with no one inside…he groaned and went to his bedroom. Alone and wondered…would Shinobu say:

"Because age is just a number…

And just between you and I…

Your heart is as young as mine…"

Miyagi sighed as he instantly fell asleep hearing the song again, but this time…Shinobu sang it than Mio.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: What kind of author am I if I do not give a boyfriend to Mio? An evil one XD Well….yep, Mio gets a new guy….sort of. This might be the start of a beautiful relationship. Enjoy.

Chapter 40: Destiny Dogs

Mio sighed and rolled the window up as he said, "driver, sir. How much did Goda pay you for driving me around?"

The driver said, "About four more hours. Goda said to make sure you did not return to the apartment until then. I could drop you off and pick you up later. What do you—"

Mio stiffened and screamed, "STOP!"

The driver did as told as he spun to the front to see a teenager in a defensive position over…a little dog behind him. The teen's face was covered by his hood as he panted, "thank you…for good breaks…" He turned and picked up the Chihuahua as he got off the road.

Mio said, "I will meet you here in a few hours…" He got out and ran to the teen.

The teen removed his hood as he looked at Mio. His dark purple eyes looked over Mio as he said, "thanks but…I can handle them. It's just Pippini is excited by loud noises, so he ran off. I hope you are alright."

Mio never felt so alive in one second…his heart was slightly racing and he stared at the boy. This teen was younger than him, about two years, but he had a matured look to him. His skin was slightly tanned and small muscles could be seen through his thin leather coat. His messy black hair shaped his oval face perfectly as he blinked a few times in confusion. He was also shorter than Mio…but Mio felt this was… Mio gulped and said, "Are you okay?"

The teen boy said, "Yes, do you need help? You are looking slightly strange." He looked over Mio as Mio giggled and saw the dogs…six more tied to a light post. Dogs of all sizes and breeds; there was an Afghan Hound, Akita, American Eskimo, Basset Hound, Bergamasco, and a Dalmatian all barking at Mio.

The teen cooed, "Everyone calm yourselves, Pippini is fine. I can handle these dogs, do not—"

Mio said in a level tone, "Settle dogs."

All six dogs sit and started to pant. Even the temperamental Chihuahua was calmer; the teen blinked and said, "How did you do that?"

Mio snickered, "for a summer job, I worked at a pet clinic. I took many lessons on pet control with gentle persuasion than overbearing force. So, do you want help?"

The teen stiffened and said, "I do not…"

Mio held out his hand and said, "Mio Izumi Allens, and you?"

The teen shifted the little dog in his hands and shook Mio's hand. He said, "Juss Takani."

Mio smirked and said, "I can handle anyone, so…is there any favorites or ones that you need to walk?"

Juss said, "The Akita, Bergamasco, and Pippini are the temperamental ones…but…wait!"

Mio took the other four as the Basset Hound sat and started to snarl. He said firmly, "Get up dog or not treat." The Basset Hound's fur started to bunch around his shoulders as he turned his head to Mio with his teeth bared.

Juss said, "Maybe I should take him as well—"

"I could use their names, you know. Persuasion is useless if I am speaking to one dog and do not know his name." Mio said calmly and kept his breathing slow. He knew that dogs could sense human emotions as he continued, "please be calm as well, he is also reacting to you too."

Juss blinked and said, "The Basset Hound's name is Yasei."

Mio smiled as Juss started to show some trust with Mio holding Yasei's leash. He said, "Yasei, can you play nice?"

Yasei stiffened at his name being called but his stance did not change. He snarled deeply as the other dogs started to imitate him.

Mio sighed and said, "Juss, you must have treats…right? I need to build trust."

Juss went to the bus stop chair and grabbed his black backpack as he gave Mio some little turkey bites. He said, "Yasei does not play well…but…maybe I should walk him."

Mio smiled and lowered to the dogs' level. He said, "Relax Juss, they are reacting to you. Be calm and they will respond fine to me. Yasei, come here…want a treat?"

Yasei sniffed as the other dogs started to come closer to Mio. Mio gave some treats to the other dogs as he said, "Yasei, come here boy. All I want to be is your friend, come here." He said this very calmly and looked directly into Yasei's eyes.

Juss watched as Yasei moved slowly to the treat and smelled. Yasei still bared his teeth, but he looked at Mio's hand with desire…Mio reacted his hand before Yasei got the treat. Yasei snarled, but Mio said, "Be nice and you will get a treat. Common boy, we will get nowhere like this. Do you want the treat?" Mio put out his hand again, but he backed away to force Yasei to follow him.

Yasei sniffed as his furry friends tried to get the treat. Juss said, "Company sit."

All the dogs sit except Yasei. Mio smirked and said, "Lead dog, huh?"

Juss snickered and said, "Yes, Yasei is the pride and joy of my family. He is very protective of his furry friends and me. But…"

Mio said, "Loosen up, let me try. Yasei, common boy. Come to me and let us be friends."

Yasei turned to Juss as Juss said, "go on boy, you choose."

Mio smiled brightly as Yasei slowly went to Mio more calmly than before. Yasei sniffed and slowly took the treat from Mio. Mio kept his hand out as Yasei sniffed and licked it.

Juss's mouth dropped as he gasped, "Yasei…wow…he never does that with anyone!"

Mio rubbed Yasei's head as Yasei was still tense, but the dog looked at Mio with slightly calmer eyes than before. He said, "Yasei is still top dog, but he trusts me a little enough for a walk tonight. Ready dogs?"

All seven dogs barked happily as Juss set Pippini down and replaced the bag on his back. Juss took the remaining dogs and said, "I was just talking them up to the park for a few runs…then back to my place. Do you mind helping me? Pippini is a handful and…"

Mio said, "I would love to help you. I love pets and these dogs are adorable. Even Yasei the top dog, we can let them roam free while we chat."

Juss smiled and said, "Sure…if you like."

They started to walk after Juss got all his leashes and dogs in line. Mio got his dogs as they walked slowly to the park. Amazingly, all the dogs, small or big, did not pull. They walked in perfect line as they allowed the two teens to hold their leashes.

Mio smiled and said, "I am impressed. These dogs are very well trained, so…are they all yours?"

Juss laughed, a small but beautiful laugh, which Mio instantly smiled back. He said, "No, my dog is under your lead…the little white one, the American Eskimo dog, is mine. Her name is Sasayaki."

Sasayaki barked happily at Juss as she quickly turned and licked Juss's boot. Mio tugged her leash as Sasayaki quickly joined the other dogs.

Juss explained, "My family is rather large, so some family members have dogs or share them. For example, Yasei, Tan'i the Dalmatian, and Eiko the Afghan Hound are everyone's dogs. They enjoy certain people more, but for the most part they are everyone's. Yasei likes people…well, who are dominating."

Yasei barked and stuck his nose in the air.

Mio and Juss laughed as Juss continued, "the Akita is my father's dog, and his name is Mibojin. He is rather…well, protective of me. I am surprised he did not get too territorial around his pregnant girl, but he is pretty mellow if he is calm."

Juss pointed his head to Eiko, who was sporting a small belly. He said, "My family wanted a mix breed for the money and some people like Eiko and Mibojin very much. So, we allowed them to breed. Eiko should be due in January."

Mio loosened his grip on Eiko's leash as he said, "continue, they are all so different. This is fascinating to hear about."

Juss laughed louder but just a beautiful as before…Mio flushed slightly. He said, "Well, Pippini is a cousin of mine dog, and a spoiled brat! Nuu the Bergamasco is my godfather's dog, and he is mostly mellow and very loyal to me as well. Nuu enjoys a fast ball to fetch all the time, right boy?"

Nuu barked and turned to Juss to pant at him. He turned his head back as the teens brought the dogs to the park.

All the dogs sat at the same time as Juss explained, "I trained them to do this at the sight of the park, but they are not allowed to roam beyond me. So, we need to stand about the center of the field, so they can run and have some fun. Of course, any messes or anything needs to be cleaned." Juss said this so plainly, but Mio could see Juss was at ease with all his family's dogs.

Mio said, "I get it, so we release them?"

Juss said, "yep, but let me do this. Please, they know me better." He released his batch first as the dogs ran into the snowy field. Juss went after the other dogs as Sasayaki jumped into Juss's arms and licked his face.

Sasayaki yelped in pure bliss as Juss laughed and fell to the ground laughing. The little white hairball just kept licking Juss as Mio watched the other dogs.

Yasei sat beside Juss and glared at Mio. Eiko and Mibojin were walking together like a couple. Nuu and Pippini sat a few meters away while they panted. Tan'i took a poop and sat beside Nuu.

Sasayaki barked and yelped when Juss took her off. Juss gasped, "Get the ball out of my bag…please! She is killing me with her tongue…silly girl! I love you too!" Sasayaki licked and wiggled to get Juss's face again.

Mio quickly got a tennis ball as Nuu, Tan'i, and Pippini wagged their tails and started to get very tense. All three dogs watched Mio carefully as Mio pulled back and faked a toss. All three dogs knew better and barked in playful tones. Mio smirked and threw the ball. All three dogs and Mibojin chased after the ball. Eiko slowly lay down and panted.

Juss got up as the teens joined the dogs. Yasei followed Juss faithfully as Sasayaki kept in Juss's arms. She kept yelping in bliss at her master as Juss rubbed her head. Yasei snarled when Mio got too close to Juss as the teens laughed. Mio kept his distance as Nuu brought the ball back.

Mio struggled with Nuu as Nuu tugged Mio along. He said, "Nuu! Take it easy! Hay!" Nuu escaped Mio's grasp as he lowered his head and barked at Mio to egg him on. Mio chased Nuu as Tan'i and Pippini tried to get Mio playing with them.

Juss giggled and sat beside Eiko. He said, "Hey girl, how's the puppies?"

Eiko barked a sigh as she allowed Juss to rub her magnificent mane. She watched her boy play with Mio as Mio finally won the ball. Nuu pushed him down as Nuu licked his face. Mio laughed and released the ball. Tan'i got the ball as Pippini tried to steal it from her. Mibojin joined Nuu in licking Mio as Mio laughed and panted, "Juss…I think they like me! HAY! Watch the mouth, boys!"

Juss giggled and said, "Do you need rescuing?"

Mio gently pushed them off and said, "No…I like you boys too!" He rubbed on Nuu and Mibojin as they dogs laid in the snow to reveal their bellies. Mio rubbed both their bellies as Pippini won the ball and went to Mio. The Chihuahua dropped the ball and sat panting.

Juss snickered as he said, "Pippini is a good dog tonight for waiting; you will get a good treat later."

Nuu and Mibojin whined as Juss giggled, "everyone will get a little something."

Mio said, "Me too, master?" He pouted as Juss laughed brightly. Juss said, "possibly you too…"

Juss stood as Yasei and Sasayaki followed Juss to Mio. Mio stood as Juss took out a ball, and both teens threw both tennis balls. All six dogs except Eiko chased the balls.

Mio turned and said, "So, what school do you go to? I would like to see you more often…if I can."

Juss slightly flushed and said, "I am homeschooled…but—"

"Juss." An adult called from behind them as he joined the teens. He said, "Juss, I was worried. Who is this boy?" His dark blue eyes stared very closely at Mio.

Nuu barked happily and ran to this man. He sat as the man turned to Nuu and stroked Nuu's head. The man said, "Good boy, have you been good tonight for Juss?" Nuu barked in response as the man gave him a small pink dog treat. Nuu ate it quickly and barked happily. All the other dogs, except Eiko and Sasayaki, went to this man and begged for treats.

Mio said, "I am Mio Allens, sir. You must be Juss's godfather."

The godfather looked stiff at the idea but slowly said, "I can assure you, Allens-san. Your meeting my godson was a fluke to be not repeated, come Juss. Your father is waiting." He held all the leashes as the dogs sat down and allowed the godfather to place their leashes on.

Juss sighed and said, "It's been fun, Allens-san. But, this is good bye for good."

Mio quickly said, "Can I have your cell phone number?"

Juss smirked at Mio when his godfather took all the dogs followed him to the limo on the road. He said, "I better not. My father does not like strangers around me."

Mio said, "We are not strangers, but fellow pet lovers. Please, I can help you with walking them. No charge is necessary."

Juss sighed and looked directly into Mio's eyes as he said, "I am very sorry, but…this was a fluke. Pippini is usually well behaved on a leash, but he was spooked by something on the other side of the road. I never meant for you to get involved in this dog walking business."

Mio begged, "Please, this cannot be the last time I will see you…"

Juss's eyes enlarged as he flushed. He said, "I am sorry…but I cannot allow you to see me again. I have to go…" His body turned to leave as Mio quickly grabbed his arm.

Mio said, "Please do not go! I need to see you again…tell me at least your email or number or anything! I need to know…more about you."

The godfather came back down to the teens as he said, "Juss, your father is expecting you. Common Allens-san, let my godson go."

Juss turned to Mio and said, "Please let go, I need to go."

Mio tried to get a positive response, but he sighed as he released Juss. He said, "I sing. Yes, I sing at Unmei Café after school….some days, but can we meet there sometime soon?"

Juss said, "I will not guarantee it, but…maybe."

Mio smiled and said, "good night, Juss…thanks."

Juss blinked and said, "For what?"

Mio sighed and said, "For reminding me about how much I love dogs. Until we meet again." He walked away with a huge smile, flushed cheeks and slowly paced a hand on his chest. His heart was racing and his mind raced with ideas for songs…was this feeling what he thought it was?

He squealed and ran faster. His heart was racing in delight and pleasure that…Adam could be second in his heart…if he could see Juss again and get to know this dog lover better.

TBC

A/N 2: remember details….XD


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41: Lower Levels

Akihiko had enough. He was sick of the silence, drama, and sexual tension in his body for Misaki. So, he sent Misaki to Takahiro's and Goda sent Mio away. But Goda hid behind a couch and said, "Can we take this slowly…also, a condom. Please wear one."

He said, "I do not wear one for Misaki, besides, I bet you are clean."

Goda blushed and said, "Are you sure?"

Akihiko posed with his hands on his hips and said, "what are you so afraid of? Before, you were hot and annoying as hell…now a weak, pathetic, and begging child. Common, make me desire you like before."

Goda moaned and stood straight. He said, "I…don't know if I should. My body is…well…not normal."

Akihiko sat on the couch and said, "Show me then we can continue upstairs."

Goda slowly went in front of Akihiko and said, "Akihiko…my real name is Hetzumi Taka, remember?"

Akihiko nodded as he said, "I know, so?"

Goda moaned as he slowly removed his buttoned shirt. Akihiko smirked at the slow movements, but his smile disappeared at the sight… Goda showed him breasts…slightly swollen breasts with lightly darkened areolas, maybe small in comparison to most women Akihiko knew, but those were female genitalia.

Akihiko blinked as Goda continued to remove the clothing. His mouth dropped at the sight…Goda had no penis or scrotum. Akihiko was staring at a slightly enlarged clitoris, but that was no penis…

Goda cleared his voice and said in a feminine voice, "Akihiko, I am a woman that looks like a man."

Akihiko stood and said weakly, "you…no…I…Misaki…no…what? What? You…were a man…right? You did this…when we were apart…right?" He leaned on the couch side as Goda kept still.

Goda said as a woman, "When I was born, I had a penis."

Akihiko's mouth dropped as he gasped for breath. He just could not make words as Goda kept talking like a woman, "I was born an intersex or hermaphrodite; which way you prefer, I was born with both male and female genitalia. My parents had doctors remove my scrotum as a baby."

Akihiko slowly went to the floor as he just could not form words. He kept staring at Goda like his entire life depended on it. His breathing was slow, but his body was preparing for running mode…

Goda explained more, "as I grew, my clitoris grew like…a penis, sort of. I never made semen, but I do have a menstruation cycle. So, I am more female…but I wanted to be a man. So, I cut my hair, wear sports' bras, and…" She blushed and said, "I own a fake dick to make my member look more pronounced when I dress in tight clothes."

Akihiko gulped and slowly stood. He said, "What does this mean for me or Misaki?"

Goda blinked and said, "Well, whatever you want. I just want to be accepted as whom I am, but not by whom I pretend to be…" She turned her voice to male as he said, "please Akihiko, be honest. What do you think?"

"You are a freak!" Akihiko said as he pointed a finger at Goda.

Goda slowly covered his breasts and lower parts. He said, "I knew you would be like this…so, I meant very little to you, right?"

Akihiko said, "Get out, now. I refuse to allow you to stay here a moment longer! I do not want Misaki or Mio to see this…this secret is between us."

Goda got dressed and held his stomach. He said, "Just so you know…I was raped during that Editors' and Writers' party…that is why…god, I feel strange! Conto…"

Akihiko slightly felt the urge to hold Goda, but he snarled, "My pity for you has dried up. You are no longer allowed to live here. Get out."

Goda sighed and said, "That is why I transferred my stuff to my cousin's place…but Akihiko. Tell me this…was you ever attracted to me, besides this fact…" He revealed his breasts by shifting his shirt as Akihiko turned his head away.

Akihiko said, "Lust…possibly, but…I never been so disgusted in my life at myself. You a woman…I am a…"

Goda started to sob and said, "Now you know my pain! Now you see what I am! I could be a man if I tried! I could be a woman if I tried! I hate this body! I have no idea what I want to be! I am so confused…and yet…you look like all my other lovers! They call me freak, or stare, or…beg me to change…I do not know who I am! How can I change when I like the thought I could have children, but I want a penis? Tell me Akihiko…tell me…would you keep me or throw me away like so many other lovers of mine did… Would you?"

Akihiko snarled, "Do not blame me for your lies! You have been lying since the beginning, so get out. I am sick and tired of your games."

Goda sniffed and grabbed his coat. He said, "I hope you understand at least this…" He opened the door and screamed, "Misaki might leave you for good someday if you are this cruel to me!" His slamming of the door rattled the pictures on the wall and the sound rattled in Akihiko's ears for a few seconds.

Akihiko quickly went to the phone and dialed Takahiro's number, luckily, Misaki answered, "hello, Takahashi residence."

Misaki waited as Akihiko said, "I love you…"

Akihiko heard Misaki gasp and said to Takahiro, "it's…a friend. I will take this in the other room." He listened to Misaki moving away from his brother and closed a door.

Misaki said, "Usagi, what is this call for? You said that you needed a night with Goda…do not tell me you already did it! You…had five hours alone, but…are you okay? You sound like you are crying."

He was as Akihiko said, "I…broke up with Goda…"

Misaki stopped breathing and said, "what…why…how?"

Akihiko said, "Forget that…Goda was a problem to begin with. Please Misaki…can we move on without him?"

Misaki sighed and said, "Yes…we should try…"

Akihiko stopped crying and said, "Are you serious?"

Misaki said, "Before, I would have defended Goda and try to protect him. But since he started to live with us, Goda changed…into a silent and unresponsive person. I liked him better during the Uke Trade-Off than now."

Akihiko smiled and said, "I agree…that is why I asked you and Mio to leave…I needed to talk to him."

"Do you want me to return home?" Misaki asked as Akihiko imagined him blushing when he moaned at his question.

Akihiko smiled and wiped his tears away. He said, "No, we could use this time to calm down. Please remember this…you will always have my heart."

Misaki moaned, "do you always have to be this embarrassing?"

Akihiko said, "Only to you, my Misaki."

Misaki moaned and said, "are you sure, damn me!"

Akihiko said, "I love you…and yes, I am sure. I need this night to…think properly alone. I am having Mio sent to Hiroki's to spend the night. Sleep well, my wonderful and only…" He smiled as he heard Misaki moaned and twitch on the other side.

Misaki said, "I will see you after school…okay? Want anything special for supper tomorrow?"

Akihiko said, "No…pick whatever you wish. I love you."

Misaki groaned and said, "I love you too, dammit!" He gasped and stopped breathing.

Akihiko giggled gently and said, "good night," as he hung up. He smiled as he walked to his bedroom. His trek brought him to his bed as he moaned, "a woman! Does that mean…"

He sat up and wondered _does that mean Misaki and he were bisexual? _Akihiko shivered and removed his shirt. He did miss Misaki's body heat, but he really needed time to remove that image from his mind…Goda naked was not he expected.

A/N: Well, this is what Goda really looks like underneath the clothing…what does the readers think? Please comment, I am curious to hear from the readers XD


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 42: Perverse Deals

Conto sighed and said, "Aikawa, I need to go to work. Can we discuss this later?"

Aikawa snarled, "did you really rape Goda?" She screamed when Conto stalled at the door.

He shivered and moaned, "I really do not want to talk about this right now."

She said, "Well," Her body slammed against the door and finished, "we are talking about this now. Do not use those tears as an excuse! Tell me the truth! No one will!"

"I love her! Do you think I enjoy that fact that…for once…alcohol won over my body and mind…" He sobbed and fell onto his knees.

She slowly went to him and said, "so…you did rape Hetzumi-chan then…"

Conto stared at her with his streaming eyes and said, "Yes but…I love her so much. I never meant…I just felt braver…and I did it…I never meant to hurt her. God, I am lower than pond scum…" He hid his face and continued to sob.

Aikawa only held Conto as she said, "Also…this might account to nothing but…you remember Aki-chan the rabbit, right?"

Conto moaned, "Yes."

"Well, the food servers said that there was a strange food pellet in the rabbit's pen…what?" She said when Conto stared at her with enlarged eyes.

Conto gasped and said breathlessly, "a pellet…shit…the rabbit was poisoned."

Aikawa opened and closed her mouth. She slowly said, "The food servers thought they killed the rabbit by trying the hymlick maneuver on him."

Conto slowly look at her. He wiped his tears and said, "Tell me why did you not say a word to me or the parents of Aki-chan?"

Aikawa moaned and said, "Well…how could I prove it? Words of a person could be lies, so I felt saying the twisting of the rabbit's neck was the main cause of death was better than a rumor."

Conto moaned and said, "No, the pellet was. I know who killed…crap." He covered his mouth and said between his fingers, "maybe…I was drugged too…"

Aikawa said, "Who would want to kill a rabbit and poison a man? Why did all of this have to happen at my party? This is ridiculous…"

Conto stiffened when they heard footsteps outside Aikawa's door and gentle knocking. They stared at each other when Conto grabbed his wire. He said, "Who's there?"

"We need to talk, asshole." Goda said.

Conto instantly blushed and stood. He opened the door and looked at a very angry Goda. His face turned to normal color when Goda snarled, "do not even dare think evil, sexual, or romantic ideas. I am here to delegate and get Aikawa off my ass. So, let me in."

Goda stormed in and sat on the couch. He demanded, "Aikawa, I called Isaka and asked him to give you the day off. So ladies, come in."

Conto watched as the Pen mother and daughter came in. He closed the door as he said, "What is the meaning of this, Goda?"

Goda said very clearly, "I am firing all three of you."

Conto stiffened as the Pen women stared at each other and Pen-san said, "Goda, you cannot be serious—"

Goda crossed his arms and said, "The truth is, I am sick and tired of running. If the Hunassha wants me, then they have to face me alone. The three of you have fought hard for me, and for that I will grant you your freedom with wonderful pensions." He took out his check book and held out his hand with three checks.

None of Goda's protectors moved as Aikawa said, "The Hunassha…" She gasped and said, "Hetzumi-chan…you do not mean…The Hunassha? The darkest, cruelest and hardest to catch….no. Are you joking, right?"

Goda sighed and left the checks on the coffee table. He said, "I kid you not. My family is the Hunassha, and I used to be a member—"

Conto snarled, "That is enough!"

Pen women stared at him as Conto finished, "I did not protect you on a whim, dare, or anything foolish! Goda, you cannot fire me! I rather die than…"

Goda presented a small pistol and said, "are you sure you want to say that to me right now?"

Aikawa gasped and backed away, but Goda's followers stood together as they stared at Goda.

Pen-san said, "I was ready to die for you every time I woke up. If I die here, then so be it."

Pen-chan said, "I am not a duo without my mother…I stand beside her and you until death steals my last breath."

Conto said, "I will gladly take a bullet for you…Hetzumi."

Goda's hand shook and said, "do not test me…I am in a very foul mood and do not need this! Just take your checks and leave."

Pen-chan grabbed the checks, and they looked at their own checks. Conto growled, "do you think I am worth thirty million dollars to leave you?"

Pen-san said, "Do you want to know what I think?" She ripped her check and finished, "kill me if you want me to leave."

Pen-chan did the same as her mother. Conto kept staring at the check and said, "why Goda…why do you want us to leave…tell me WHY?" He glared at Goda as Goda kept his face calm but the gun erected at Conto's heart.

Goda said, "you were probably reaching the same conclusion, Conto. That rabbit belonged to Aki Usugia, a former sex slave to one of Strike Butcher's assassins. This fact alone forced my father to thick of an action or provoked him to kill the rabbit as a warning to me. Also, he drugged you as well Conto. Have you forgotten that my father will do anything to obtain his goals? Murder Lotus is no fool when it comes to murder quickly and silently. Also, his deepest desire is for Conto and I…to become a pair. But if you disappear, I will expect him to slow his revenge strike on innocent people and animals."

Conto snarled and curled his fists, "I rather die than leave you alone."

Pen-san and Pen-chan nodded as they said as one, "we are your protectors and will not leave you."

Goda stood and said, "Fine, suicide is the only way out then." He pointed his gun to his head as Aikawa shrieked, "Hetzumi-chan don't! Please leave!" She pleadingly looked at the protectors as they watched with similar faces of pain…

Conto said, "Hetzumi…don't—"

Goda loaded a bullet and said, "All this pain and issues will stop if I die. Do not provoke me."

Conto raised his hands and said, "please Hetzumi, I love you so much…do not kill yourself." His tears silently fell as he shivered in fear. He knew Hetzumi was a lady of her word…and went all the way if needed.

Pen-san and Pen-chan raised their hands. Pen-san said, "We can leave…but should you ever need us…we will be close." Pen-chan nodded and said, "Very close! Please Goda-san…we do care for you deeply. We…no I…do not want to see you die. I will fight every monster, villain and asshole for you. Please, remember me…and my mom." Both women slowly walked out and gently closed the door.

Goda said, "Leave Conto."

Conto sobbed, "Kill me first. I will never leave."

Goda turned his gun to Conto as Conto stood tall. Conto's tears continued to fall as Goda said, "be a man! Stop crying!"

Conto said, "Crying shows my heart…I refuse to stop." He slowly moved forward.

Goda's eyes enlarged as he said "stop it! I will shoot!"

Conto said gently, "I will always die for you…my beloved." He kept advancing as Goda got away from the couch. Goda backed into a wall as Conto came close. The gun was between them as Conto slowly removed the gun and unloaded it. Conto said, "Darling…I am so sorry for hurting you…but I meant what I said and did. I love you…all of you; inside, outside, and everything about you. Please…" He led Goda's hand to his heart and finished, "I will always fight for you…even if all your other lovers or family destroys you. I will always protect, heal and be there for you…to the bitter end. I love you…I love you with every inch of my beating heart. I am yours…and I always will be there. No matter what…" His heart was beating passionately for the closeness both of them had as Goda gasped for breath and tried to refute…Conto kissed Goda's face gently. Goda moaned but their mouths touched.

Their arms wrapped around each other as Conto moaned deeply. Goda groaned but their mouths rejoined as they kissed each other. Their mouths twisted, licked and sucked deeply…they leaned close to the wall as they rubbed each other's bodies. Conto gently spread Goda's legs apart and rubbed his member against Goda's lower end. Goda gasped and flushed. They looked at each other and rejoined their mouths as they moaned. Their bodies molded into each other as Conto's hands rubbed Goda' body and under his shirt…

Goda stiffened and shoved Conto off. Conto fell back as Goda snarled, "Do not…test me. I really could kill you…if I truly wanted to…"

Conto wiped his tears and said, "I will gladly die for you."

Goda's eyes slowly teared as he sobbed, "WHY DAMMIT? Why…other than love…would you want to die for me? I am not worthy of your love, praise, or life… I am a sick, twisted, and evil bastard! Please, just go!"

Conto stood and said, "I love you and desire with every inch of my soul to be with you. I know that you are confused and hurt…but I will always be here for you. Whenever you need me, I will wait with open arms."

Goda said with his arms in front of him, "Stay back! I need space and…" Conto gently took Goda's hands and kissed them. Goda gulped when their bodies got closer again…Conto's mouth rubbed over Goda's when Goda opened his mouth and…

Conto yelped in pain and backed away. He spat out blood as he rubbed his mouth where Goda bit him. He groaned, but he said "this is just a minor setback, dear."

Goda leaned on the wall and said, "will you ever quit?"

Conto giggled gently and said, "Never."

Goda dodged Conto's arms and said, "I am no longer with Akihiko or Misaki; also I expect no further watching of the Uke Trade-Off players. The game is done…after I surrender to my family—"

Conto ran to the door and blocked it. He snarled, "I will not allow it!"

Goda stiffened and said, "what can I do then? Do you think I enjoy innocent people getting hurt on my account?"

"Your father did this for his stupid game! He does not want…no, he would not kill others for you. Would he?" Conto said as blood slowly stopped spilling from his wound on the corner of his mouth.

Goda crossed his arms and said, "I would believe that my family would do anything…god!" He screamed and held his right wrist. His hand started to turn blue…

Conto tried to come closer, but a small blue sparkling cloud surrounded Goda. He backed to the door as he said, "Hetzumi…this happened before…right?"

Goda shivered and said, "yes…Frigtitus…" He looked distant and snarled, "I will…AHHHH!" His hand was navy now…

Conto tried to come closer as Aikawa said, "Conto…what is happening?"

Aikawa watched in horror as Conto said, "I wish I knew…"

Goda sighed and said, "X." The cloud slowly disappeared as an echoing voice said, "memini, Erus. Memini X…" The cloud was gone as Goda's hand turned back to its pale complexion. Goda groaned and held his right hand close to his chest. He murmured, "Conto…Aikawa…I expect complete silence about this."

Conto and Aikawa said as one, "I do not even understand what happened."

Goda snickered and flexed shakily his right hand. He said, "I played some dangerous games…when I was young…I am still paying for it." His hand was shown enough to show the runes on his right wrists…Conto only knew a few like journey and joy…but why Viking runes are on Goda's wrist?

Conto came to Goda and said, "What did you do to get these…whoa." He saw the depth and the scars…these wounds were deep and burned on Goda's skin. As an eerie blue light surrounded Goda's wrist and the runes on it, Goda's right hand shivered in pain.

Goda said, "I told you…I played some dangerous games when I was a kid…this is proof of it…" He moaned and covered his wrist up.

Conto gulped and said, "is this how…Goda, what is this? Explain this to me!"

Goda stared at him and snarled, "You are not involved any more. Get out of my way." He tried to get away from Conto, but Conto kept dancing in from of Goda to keep him there.

Conto said, "Tell me the truth."

Goda snarled, "You want the truth? You have to deserve it."

Conto said, "tell me what to do…I will do anything."

Goda said, "Leave me alone!"

"Never." Conto said with stern eyes to prove his point.

Goda wiped his eyes and said, "I am not playing, Conto. I am in no mood to fool around like this!"

Conto said, "I will not—"

"Fine! You want to see…Frigtitus, appear!" Goda said as he put his hand to the side…the blue cloud started to appear as the blue cloud formed and swirled into a small tornado. Nothing in the room went into the winds, but everything blew away.

Conto and Aikawa backed away as the blue cloud turned darker and formed into a human body… The teen was curled into a ball and landed on the ground as he uncurled himself. The teen's long silvery blue hair covered his body as he flipped his hair back. He stood to reveal he was no bigger than a teenager, but his face was aged like a twenty-something year old. His perfect face and gray eyes glared at Conto and Aikawa. He flipped his hand as a staff made with twisted wood and a blue orb sat on top appeared as he grabbed it. His eyes slowly turned to Goda as he said, "hostis vel amicus?"

Conto's eyes enlarged as he pointed at this teenager. He said, "what the…who the…when the…wow…this is intense."

Aikawa's mouth dropped as she stared at the teenager that appeared after a cloud of blue sparkles. She tried to speak, but drool slipped from her mouth.

Goda sighed, "Amicus."

The teen held his staff close as he said, "well, they must be worthy of your trust to have me shown to them."

Aikawa and Conto held each other as they said, "the thing…what is it?"

The teen rolled his eyes and said, "I am a wizard, the great and powerful Hallwil." He tapped his staff as the orb glowed an eerie navy then calmed down. His snicker was playful as he commented, "humans are so easy to please…you two look like fish out of water."

Conto gulped and said, "Wait…have I met him before…"

Hallwil stiffened and said, "possibly…but not many lived it Strike Butcher says to kill them. The Faerie Court is supposed to be a secret, but…some people have found out."

Conto held Aikawa close and pointed at Hallwil as he said, "no…you cannot be…a member of the Faerie Court? Oh god…Goda…what have you done?"

Goda showed his runes on his right wrist and said, "I stole him…but I stole him with a promise that I cannot tell you. But I can say this: I no longer require your protection with Hallwil on my side. He follows my orders as much as he follows Strike Butcher's, which is helpful for protection wise."

Hallwil revealed his right wrist, which the same runes and markings were on his wrist like Goda's. He said, "But remember, I need to be on _his_ side until you can figure out your mission."

Goda moaned and said, "I don't get it! I need more time…"

"Well, take your time. But, I can tell you that your father did poison this man." Hallwil pointed to Conto and finished, "I am not sure with what aphrodisiac he used, but…my wares was missing a few powders of the stronger aphrodisiacs that imitate alcohol consumption."

Conto released Aikawa as she slumped to the ground. He said breathlessly, "Murder Lotus…used an aphrodisiac on me! That explains everything! Goda, this is not my fault! It was your fathers…" His happiness trek ended with Goda's snarling face.

"Good for you, now I know you have no control over Hallwil's potions. Big flipping deal! I knew it was an aphrodisiac by the smell of your breath. Also, my father would be the only one to administer that kind. So, stop your smiling and think this makes me like you anymore." Goda snarled.

Conto sighed and said, "at least I was not drunk…an aphrodisiac…wow. That stuff is strong."

Hallwil snickered and said, "You should—ACK!" His right wrist was lifted in the air as Goda snarled, "I forbid you to tell Conto any more than needed. Got it?" His gray eyes were twinkling with blue as he snarled, "do not forget, Hetzumi. I am a wizard and can easily kill you ten million ways."

Goda slowly released Hallwil as Hallwil rubbed his wrist and finished, "I could kill you or allow yourself to be killed…but then the mission would be incomplete. I refuse to allow you to die easily because you are hormonal and delusional."

Hallwil continued while Goda fumed, "I need you alive as promised…I will protect you the best I can. Strike Butcher and Murder Lotus have been calm lately…but that means jack shit if they decide to turn and want to kill again. The rabbit was an oeuvre of their power, which even scares me. They have intelligence beyond my own powers, but they do get plenty of help from Strawberry Elixir. And scare tactics with using Twisted Fate. While I am not much of a threat, they use my potions to their advantage. For humans, they are very smart to use three vastly different magic styles to their liking."

Goda nodded and moaned, "I understand…but…I still need more time."

Hallwil tapped his staff as an ancient book appeared before Goda. He said, "This might help…but I am not sure. I will have to steal it back when my master needs it, but…you can use it at your leisure."

Goda took the book and said, "Hallwil, one more question."

Hallwil bowed and said, "Ask away, master."

Goda said as he looked at his wrist, "who has more control over you, me or Strike Butcher?"

Hallwil stood straight and said, "You do…but Strike Butcher owns…something very dear to me. That is why I stay with him and not with you…I have no choice." He looked in pain for admitting this, but he finished, "I will always return to you; but there is another question on your breath, master. Ask one more then I must go."

Goda sighed and said, "What are the Hunassha's plans with me?"

Hallwil smirked and said, "The forefathers' and Bullmus have very different ideas on what to do with you. Only Strawberry Elixir is aware of my betrayal, and he tries to get Strike Butcher to see…the fool. He looks to his human assassins than his Faerie Court for the 'person that betrayed you for another…' Also, Murder Lotus has shown his method of silent death or poison to make you scared. Bullmus…is silent. But my master, Strike Butcher…he is listening to Strawberry Elixir. His methods have not been shown too much, yet."

Goda nodded and said, "Until later, thank you Hallwil."

Hallwil looked at Goda and said, "You are the only Taka that thanks me…well, that could be why I refuse to let you die. I want to see this mission and you…to stay alive." Blue clouds formed around Hallwil as he finished, "sojourn procul, mortalis!"

Conto gasped and said, "GODA!"

Swirling blue clouds and lights flashed in front of Conto and Aikawa. The blue clouds swirled and spun so quickly that Conto could not see Goda escaping. They blinked and said in unison, "what just happened?"

Conto felt he heard those words before…so many times that he knew what those words meant. He looked up in a Latin dictionary and the words mean _temporary stay from afar, mortal. _His memory tried to connect a face with the person that said this…but every time he got close…he would stare into a wall for so long and tear from the concentration. He moaned and said, "Aikawa, wasn't Goda here?"

Aikawa nodded and said, "Yes, and two other women, a mother and daughter. But then…blank. When did Goda leave?" She stood as Conto kept looking around the room.

Conto blinked and said, "I cannot remember."

Aikawa sighed and stood. She said, "Maybe we should go to work…maybe later we can remember."

Conto nodded as he opened the door to a blonde. She smirked and said, "What in the world could Goda, Hozumi would want here? Who are you, handsome?"

He stiffened and stood in front of the door. Conto said, "Who are you?"

She smiled and said, "Camille Lockstreet, and this is my butler, Bentley."

Bentley bowed and said, "Charmed, sir."

Bentley had black hair streaked with gray in jagged lines. He greased his hair to perfection to reveal his navy blue eyes behind thin oval glasses. His body, tall and lean, fitted into a very expensive tux with all the fittings of a proper butler. His square face had a thick mustache and a chin strap with the same color scheme on his head. Even his eye brows had gray and black in them, Bentley wore a stoic face at Conto examining him.

Camille was definitely English born; she wore an old fashioned dress with a corset holding her figure in place. The dress was thick dark plum velvet to match her eyes. Her golden hair was twisted in thick curls, but her face was sly with secrets…as Conto moved to allow them in.

Aikawa looked at Bentley and said, "Who…wow…are you?"

Bentley stiffened slightly and said, "Bentley, madam." He reached for Aikawa's hand and kissed it gently. He said, "are you alright madam, you look like a scare affected your delicate features."

Aikawa blushed slightly as she said, "no…I am fine…"

Bentley smiled as Camille gasped. He stiffened as he released Aikawa's hand and said, "Sorry lady Camille, I shall wait—"

"No dear Bentley, stay here. No…what is your name, my lady?" Camille asked Aikawa.

Aikawa smiled and said, "Aikawa, Eri."

Conto said, "This does nothing to prove you could have been listening to our conversation. Who are you to be spying on normal people?"

Camille laughed and said, "Normal? You? Sir, you must either be in love or work for Hozumi Goda to be that close to a Taka…if I am correct?"

Conto took his wire from his pocket and snarled, "Lockstreet you say? Well…" He stalled and dropped his wire. His body slammed the door closed. He finished, "no the…English detective…Detective Lockstreet!"

Camille sighed and said, "I was fired and people still remember my name…shame. But, I refuse to quit this juicy mystery! I saw Goda running from this apartment and had to see who lived here. But, I am here to get closer to Goda…so, I will do as it takes." She wrapped her arms around Conto and said, "May I steal some of your semen? I need to stay close to you to figure this mystery out."

Conto shivered and said, "Not in this lifetime or the next! I love Goda and only…why?"

Camille giggled and said, "If I am pregnant, my men will have no choice but protect you and everyone connected to you. So, if you cannot find or protect Goda…then my men will."

Conto knew for a fact that Detective Lockstreet was an amazing detective for her connections in the underworld and her brilliance to solve all mysteries in a matter of months. Her allies could be useful to protect Goda…but were they that good? He said, "what if they get caught? The Hunassha and Goda are brilliant…"

Camille laughed delicately and said, "oh dear me, the Hunassha? Really? Dear me, I will enjoy this mystery greatly. But yes, my men are either criminals bred for this stuff, or they were trained by the best…my butler."

Conto looked at Bentley; Bentley and Aikawa smiled at each other as they got a little closer… Bentley said, "You…are so…damn." He tried to remain in business form, but Aikawa kissed his cheek. She said, "thank you, sir."

Conto sighed and said, "A baby…is that all you want?"

Camille flushed and said, "Yes! You are perfect…Ayame Conto."

Conto stiffened and said, "You knew…"

Camille kissed his cheek and said, "of course, I heard Goda whine in pain your name. But a Conto…here in my arms…our child would be amazing!"

Conto moaned, "This does not guarantee anything—"

Bentley and Aikawa were kissing…Conto watched in disbelief as Camille giggled under her breath. Aikawa wrapped her arms around Bentley as Bentley just gave in and kissed her back.

"Sorry if you were dating her…my butler does not show emotions to many women. This is very interesting." Camille whispered as Bentley and Aikawa stumbled with their mouths connected…to her bedroom.

Conto opened his mouth, but Camille covered it with her hand. She said, "Do not bother…" They heard noises from the bedroom as Camille finished, "Bentley may appear old, but he is very limber." She laughed and removed herself from his arms as she slowly removed her dress.

Her skin was creamy white and smooth…no imperfections or moles strayed on her skin. She turned and revealed her perfect breasts and lightly haired pubic area. Camille slowly lay on the couch and said, "I will pay you if you like…to make it look like you were forced into this than asked to…"

Conto gulped and said, "Your men are all I want…the best to protect Goda…please. Have them here soon."

Camille said, "They have been told to watch over Goda for me. Do not worry. If anything harms her, they will defend her with their lives. She is safe…if you complete your end of the bargain."

Conto gulped again as he heard Bentley and Aikawa making some noises like animals…he never wanted this. His hands slowly removed the clothes on his body as he came to Camille. He lowered onto her and said, "How do you like it?"

Camille sighed, "Do what you like…I just want a baby."

Conto spread her legs and started to pump his member into her. Camille sighed in annoyance, but Conto captured her lips. She stiffened at the touch, but they embraced their mouths closely as their arms wrapped around each other.

TBC….


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 43: The Bill (part 1)

Misaki came to class early as usually, but he did not expect to see this…his mouth dropped as he stared at this sight. His friend, Shinnosake Todo, locking lips with a man! This guy was tall and lean as he was kissing Todo back. They were getting into the kiss when Hiroki came behind from Misaki. Hiroki snarled, "Excuse me! Can we save this mess for after school?"

Todo shivered and backed away with crimson cheeks. His boyfriend said, "I presume you are the teacher of this class, correct?"

Hiroki nodded as the man stuck out his hand. The man said, "I am Torrance Jotoman, a new transfer from Oxford." Hiroki shook his hand and said, "you sent me that email a few weeks ago, so I meet the new face for this class…well, I expect you to read quickly before the next quiz."

Misaki slowly went to Todo and whispered, "Since when you are GAY?"

Todo smirked and said, "for a while…but so aren't you? Right?"

Misaki blushed and said, "I…well…" He turned to the ground and moaned, "yeah…"

Todo giggled and said, "We were a blink internet date for a few months before I went to England for that project, remember?"

Misaki nodded solemnly because he forgot…he was playing the Uke Trade-Off that two weeks while his friend was at England.

Todo smiled gently and said, "we met and…instantly hooked up! He says he likes it here…so we might you know…" He blushed deeper red and made a motion with his finger into a hole…

Misaki shrieked and said, "Do NOT do that! Save your innocent soul for other…" He turned as Hiroki and Torrance looked at Misaki with quizzing looks. He gulped and said, "Todo and I…were joking around! Right friend that would never do anything stupid like…you know."

Todo said, "If you say so—"

Misaki gripped his shirt and said, "I beg of you! Do NOT do it!"

Hiroki moaned, "Takahashi, will you calm yourself? You cannot stop the world."

Torrance laughed as he said, "sex is not a bad thing."

Misaki, Todo and Hiroki moaned. Todo looked pleased and smiled at Torrance; Hiroki and Misaki looked like they would either hit something or yell at the pair.

Todo removed Misaki's hands as he said, "I know what I am doing." He winked as he took Torrance's hand. They picked a pair of seats in the back.

Hiroki moaned, "I need more alcohol in my diet…I see more homosexuals now since the bill is in court today."

Misaki stiffened and said, "The marriage law for…" He gulped and imagined Akihiko asking him to marry him… His moan was long as he slipped into his front seat. He slowly turned to Todo and Torrance again.

Todo had short, fluffy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was almost the same size and height of Misaki; they were natural friends because of _The Star Kan_ by Kyo Ijuuin. He wore a _The Star Kan shirt_ as he pointed to it and explained the series to his boyfriend.

Torrance was tall, lean, and pale…so pale that he must have never seen the sun. But the sun was shining… He wore a plain shirt, thick metal chains around his neck, and tight leather pants. His shoulder length hair was creamy brown and smooth looking…as his head turned to Misaki. His eyes were navy, but with an eerie red glow around the outside of the cornea…

Misaki suddenly felt a chill and turned away. He did not like this Torrance guy at all…he sort of reminded Misaki of…a vampire.

He shook his head quickly as other students filed in. They shook and talked to Torrance. Todo told everyone that he was dating Torrance. The girls moaned as the guys smirked. Misaki heard this as he kept looking at Professor Kamijo.

Hiroki looked concerned as well as he turned to Misaki. He lipped, "strange boy…" His hands grabbed a paper as he showed the title page to Misaki. Misaki gasped as he read: _Writers that Need Nostalgia, Eschatology, and a Good Kick in the Ass_ by Torrance V. Jotoman.

Misaki whispered, "who would curse on a paper? This is…" Hiroki opened the paper as Misaki read…he blinked and said, "I do not understand a word that it just said."

Hiroki said, "Exactly…the kid is brilliant. He is only seventeen and a senior student standing at Oxford…but he stays to complete college like his peers."

Misaki stiffened and said, "He cannot be seventeen!"

Hiroki nodded and said, "His birth certificate says so…I asked around about it. He graduated high school at fourteen and entered college since then…but he has trumped everyone to date. Not many can figure him out, but I have heard he enjoys men…a lot."

Misaki sighed and said, "I don't like him…"

Hiroki nodded and said, "I even used a dictionary for his paper…he is vastly brilliant than I. Seventeen…I refuse to believe that he is a substitute teacher."

Misaki gasped and finally turned to Torrance. Torrance had the entire class listening to his lecture. He spoke about Shakespeare as everyone listened with smirks and laughed at his quotes.

Hiroki said, "He actually gave grades to a class! Oxford allowed it…a sacred school like that allowing a teenager…well, I have a job that—"

"HIRO-SAN!" Nowaki yelled as he glomped Hiroki to the desk with a heavy thud. Hiroki gasped and snarled, "Nowaki, you better have a good reason for this!"

Nowaki blushed and said, "The bill! The bill! The BILL is being in court TODAY! We have to go! Please cancel your classes for me." He smirked as he started kissing all over Hiroki's face. Hiroki turned red as he snarled, "my class, IDIOT!"

Misaki turned his face down as he felt sorry for Hiroki. He moaned as Akihiko said from the door, "Misaki, let's go." He stiffened at the voice as he turned to Akihiko and Mio standing in the doorway.

Hiroki shoved Nowaki off as some girls in the back of the classroom groaned, "more YAOI!" He turned crimson and snarled, "I will cancel class in one condition that all of you write a ten page paper on why this bill is worth missing class. Good day!" He was dragged out by Nowaki as Nowaki smirked at Mio. Mio winked at Nowaki as the pair disappeared down the hall.

Misaki slowly stood and went to Akihiko. He said, "I…was…not…thinking anything bad…" His red was almost purple when Akihiko touched his face and tenderly kissed his cheek.

The girls in the back screamed, "YAOI!" They clapped as Misaki grabbed both Usamis and dragged them out.

Misaki snarled, "Stupid rabbit! Now this rumor will never leave me or this school!"

Akihiko giggled and said, "Good, I want to make sure no one would take my precious…" He stalled as Misaki turned to him. His face was plain of emotion when Misaki turned.

Goda stood at the doorway as he said, "Misaki, we need to talk for a moment. Akihiko, you can go to the court house a head of us. We will not be long."

Akihiko snarled, "I will not leave—"

"GO!" Misaki yelled and finished, "you kicked him out…and I need to talk to him. Please Akihiko, go."

Akihiko stiffened at his name being said, but he quickly captured Misaki's mouth. He said, "be sure to not kiss this…freak."

Misaki stiffened as Akihiko glared at Goda and went outside. Mio opened and closed his mouth; he followed his brother. Misaki sighed and said, "Usagi…wow, he never says that to many people. I am so sorry."

Goda smiled weakly and said, "never mind, please come. I have my limo drive us for a few minutes…I really need your help."

Misaki followed Goda to the limo as Goda slowly sobbed. He quickly went to Goda's side as Goda whimpered, "get…in…before…I lose it all…"

Goda waited as Misaki got in, and Goda followed and closed the door. He sobbed for a few minutes as the limo drove away from the college.

Misaki sat close and rubbed Goda's back. He cooed, "I am sorry about Akihiko…he is so cruel at times…but can we still be friends?"

Goda stopped crying and looked at Misaki. He said, "I…don't know." He gulped and led Misaki's hand to his belly.

Misaki blushed as he felt Goda's belly…it felt slightly hard. He said, "Had a big meal for breakfast?"

Goda whimpered and said like a woman, "no…I am pregnant."

Misaki shrieked and moved as far away from Goda and pointed at him. He stuttered, "wo..wo…woman? You…having…a baby! Are you…"

Goda continued to sob as he choked out, "the baby…is not Akihiko's! It's…my body guard's… Misaki…this is a rape baby! I do not know what to do! Should I tell him? Should I get rid of it? I…" He wrapped his arms around his body and screamed, "I AM SO SCARED! Tell me what to do! Please! Tell me…anything! I want to…Misaki…" He sobbed harder as Misaki slowly lowered his hand.

Misaki slowly got close to Goda and hugged him. He cooed, "listen Goda, we can talk. Please…get all your tears out then we can talk. Okay?"

Goda sobbed as they hugged each other. He hid his face in Misaki's shirt.

Misaki could not help but feel sorry for Goda. He told Akihiko that they should stop seeing Goda but…he did not stop thinking about Goda. The night he came home without Goda in their house…he felt empty like a piece was missing. Of course, Akihiko tried to kiss or move Misaki into sex…but they both could not do it. They turned away and went into their separate bedrooms.

Goda turned to Misaki as Misaki captured his lips. He shivered but they enveloped their kiss deeply. Goda moaned as Misaki twisted his tongue and rubbed his lips gently over Goda's mouth. They twisted to get closer and closer...

Misaki moaned as he rubbed Goda's belly…the motion made them both stop. Goda blushed as Misaki blushed darker than Goda. They looked at each other as Goda placed his hand over Misaki's hand to keep his hand on Goda's belly. Goda said, "I…wouldn't mind having your child…Misaki."

Goda smirked when Misaki turned purplish black. He went to the floor as he removed his pants…he showed Misaki his female parts.

Misaki stared as his face calmed to a normal color. He could not believe his body…as he lowered himself over Goda's. Misaki rubbed his body over Goda's as Goda opened up to Misaki. They started kissing, rubbing and moaning into each other… Misaki started to feel harder. He moaned loudly as Goda unzipped Misaki's pants. He blushed as Goda said, "pump into me…please. Taste a woman for once…"

Goda lay down as he looked wantonly at Misaki. His eyes were soft and tender…his mouth hung open for a kiss…and his legs were open for Misaki's member.

Misaki gulped and breathed, "are you…sure?"

Goda breathed, "take me…Misaki…I need you now."

Misaki gulped as he slowly lowered onto Goda. He lowered his pants a little more as he angled his member into Goda. His face twisted in confusion as he looked at Goda…he blushed at Goda's calm and seduced face. Misaki positioned himself and started to gently pump.

Goda gripped Misaki's shoulders and gasped. He moaned and twisted as Misaki continued into the fiery blaze. They twisted their arms around each other as they kissed each other again. Misaki kept pumping as Goda groaned and begged, "More…more baby…more!"

Misaki groaned and kept going as his hands slowly removed more clothing. He stared at Goda's breasts…he smiled and licked them. His mouth gently rubbed the nipples and rubbed the flesh of his breasts. Goda groaned and rubbed Misaki's head. Misaki licked all over Goda's chest and gently kissed Goda's belly. He stared at the flat stomach as he imagined Manami's rounding belly with his nephew… As he imagined Goda carrying his child, the idea made him blush and recapture Goda's mouth hungrily.

Goda flipped Misaki onto his back as he rubbed his vagina over Misaki's member. Misaki shrieked and moaned as he felt his member harden more into Goda…

The funny thing was…this did hurt, but Misaki liked it. He groaned as he helped Goda to kept pumping onto his member. Goda yelped in pleasure and lean to get another kiss from Misaki's lips. Misaki flipped Goda over as their kiss got a lot deeper…they moaned in unison as Misaki started to go faster.

Goda gripped and twisted under Misaki. He shrieked and panted under Misaki's body. As their sweat started to blend into each other, they reunited their mouths as Misaki groaned.

He was going to come…Misaki yelped, "Goda…let me…"

Goda breathed, "No...come in…AHHHHH!"

Misaki groaned as he did…he orgasm inside of Goda…he felt his member within another person…it felt so tight and addicting. He moaned as he slowly started again.

Goda wrapped his arms around Misaki and kissed him deeply. They landed on the car floor as they started to rub their bodies closely together. Goda yelped and moaned as he tried to grab anything.

They shrieked at the second orgasm…they turned to look at their panting faces. Misaki leaned down to keep kissing Goda. Goda licked and rubbed Misaki's back. They slowly stopped to look at each other's faces. Misaki laid down beside Goda as Goda cuddled close to Misaki. Misaki held Goda close and kissed his face gently.

Goda smirked and breathed, "abortion then…"

Misaki stiffened as Goda looked at him. He said, "If you must… I rather not see children killed, but if you were only going to blame this child for the painful nine months…and every day of its life. It is probably better to have an abortion."

Goda smiled and nodded. He said, "I have the date planned…in three days. Will you come with me?"

Misaki smiled and said, "I will try…"

They kissed again as their hands rubbed each other gently.

A/N: Well…tell me who expected that? I am so evil…but do not count out either Misaki or Goda yet! I have many more evil schemes for both of them….xDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD!


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 44: The Bill (part 2)

Eiri moaned, "why did you dragged me here, Shuichi. I have to finish five chapters by tonight, and you bring me to a crowd of…men."

The crowd was evenly both sexes, but Eiri only saw men. He sighed as his singer boyfriend pouted at him again.

Shuichi said, "I wanted to see if this works! Besides…" He admired his wedding ring and said, "if we waited a few weeks, we could have been married here than America."

Eiri moaned since he felt that was a mistake. He only married Shuichi to shut the singer's loud voice down since Shuichi's friend just got married as well. Eiri tried to look annoyed, but a small part of him was glad… Shuichi made a huge announcement at N G Productions that no other fan or person would touch his little lover. He could help a small smirk at Shuichi as Shuichi turned. Eiri resumed his temper mode when he spotted Goda come to him.

Shuichi waved as Goda fixed his shirt. He said, "Where were you Goda-san?"

Goda smirked and said, "taking care of business, besides, did I miss anything?"

Eiri shook his head, but of course, Shuichi giggled.

Shuichi quickly said, "there was police here earlier to keep a group of homosexuals entering the court, also a few teen men tried to get cameras inside, and then a few picketers came with pro and con for the bill passing. And then…are you okay?"

Goda moaned and lowered to the ground. He held his stomach and said, "god dammit! I…god…"

Eiri pulled Goda up and dragged him to an empty alley. Goda took off a lid of a trash can and started to purge.

Shuichi came over and grimaced. He said, "Yuki…I will be…over there." He pointed where Suguru and Hiro, his band mates, stood.

Eiri nodded as Shuichi left. He said, "When are you going to get of that damn baby?"

Goda continued to purge as he coughed and spat out more of his last meal.

Eiri turned to Goda and said, "Who is the father?"

Goda moaned, "Ayame Conto…" He burped harshly and continued more.

Eiri sighed and said, "Conto, huh? Weren't you two supposed to be engaged?"

Goda moaned and slammed the lid on the trash. He said clearly, "yes, but that is none of your concern, Eiri."

Eiri watched as his cousin turned to him. Goda's red eyes looked murderous when he snarled, "If you even dare tell him…" Eiri blinked and said, "I know you way too well to do that…never. I like to live long enough to smoke, eat chocolate and fuck Shuichi into oblivion. You will never see me utter a word to that…weird man."

Goda burped and slumped to the ground as he held his stomach. He moaned as he said, "god…I thought getting pregnant would be less painful…my stomach hurts…"

Eiri went to him and said, "Listen to me, you should go to my place and rest. When is your abortion?"

Goda moaned, "In three days…"

Eiri took out his cell phone and called Shuichi. He pulled the phone away when Shuichi answered, "YUKI! YOU CALLED ME! I LOVE YOU!"

Goda giggled and said, "He is so not your type but…you two do look cute together…" He moaned again as he panted slowly. Goda moaned as he turned away and puked again.

Eiri waited for Shuichi to calm down as he placed the phone on his ear. He said, "Shuichi, will you stay with your band mates? I need to get Goda to my place, so he can rest. Can you wait here and I will be back later?"

Shuichi hummed in agreement and said, "I will stay with them, but call me when you return. Okay?"

Eiri smirked and said, "yeah…loser."

Shuichi moaned and said, "Would a loser have over a million copies of his two CD's? Meanie…"

Eiri could not help a small giggle and said, "I will make you see how much of a loser you are…"

Shuichi giggled happily and said, "teach me, baby. TEACH ME!"

Eiri pulled the phone away and snarled, "will you…good bye, loser."

Shuichi cooed, "Good bye, my lovely Eiri Yuki."

Eiri rolled his eyes, but his smile never died down. As they hung up their phones, Eiri went to Goda. He said, "are you sure this is morning sickness or…something else?"

Goda moaned, "morning sickness…I think…I need water or something. My throat is so damn parched…"

Eiri picked Goda up and dragged him to his car a few blocks away. He cleverly opened the door with his foot and set Goda inside. Eiri said, "Wait here…" He saw a convenient store close as he finished, "water, right?"

Goda nodded as he pulled his legs close to his chest. He moaned into his knees and shivered.

Eiri slowly walked away as he started to feel the urge to call the hospital. This did not look too good…his sister almost had the same symptoms for her miscarriage. He quickly grabbed water, paid for it and went to his side of the car. His eyes sought his cousin, who was slowly closing the door and breathing slowly. Eiri said, "we are going to the—"

Goda glared at him and said, "This is morning sickness! Do not pity me…I just want a pillow and this water…" He gulped some water down as he moaned. His face looked a little better, but his eyes were focused…not good.

Eiri did as told, even against his better judgment, brought Goda to his apartment a few miles away from the courthouse. He quickly exited as Goda did as well. Goda moaned and fell forward… Eiri grabbed Goda before he hit the sidewalk, and he dragged Goda to the door. He picked Goda up in bridal style as he carefully opened the entrance and entered the elevator. His foot clicked the third floor as the elevator rose.

Goda shivered and opened his eyes. He stiffened and said, "Do not tell Shuichi about this…"

Eiri looked at him and said, "I did not plan on it." He carried Goda to his apartment as he tried to open the door. Goda grabbed the keys and opened it for him. Eiri brought him to his corner couch as he grabbed a bucket from the kitchen. He dragged the coffee table close to Goda as Eiri looked at his paled face cousin. Eiri said, "You can call me any time…I will only be with Shuichi. I can still hear that annoying song that he used for my ringtone. Okay?"

Goda nodded as he curled into a ball. He placed the water on the coffee table and moaned, "Thanks…for putting up with me…"

Eiri smirked and said, "You are one of my favorite cousins…besides…if it was not for you or Tohma…I would be in jail."

Goda smirked and slowly fell asleep. He moaned, "I would gladly help you…that bastard deserved to die…for almost raping you…"

Eiri rubbed Goda's head gently as he said, "take care…" He slowly left the apartment as he stalled at the door. Eiri had a bad feeling that he should stay. He turned to the sleeping Goda as Goda slept a little more peacefully than earlier… Eiri kept playing with his car keys as he contemplated this feeling. Was it because his cousin ran to him, looking like a man, crying his eyes out and whined about being raped? Or was this a payback for the little murder at New York? Maybe it was because…Eiri has not seen Goda, or her real name Hetzumi Taka, for years… He was truly worried when she was said to be missing, but after all those years…nearly ten years missing…and now in his home.

He smirked at the memory of Shuichi's stunned face when Eiri brought Hetzumi to his couch and gave her some water. Shuichi, of course, went crazy with questions but slowly…he stared at Goda and asked if there was anything he do to help. Eiri remembered staring at them while he sat at the table with a cigarette in his mouth. Shuichi was super jealous of most people around Eiri, but Hetzumi always had a way with people…either they adored her immensely and tried to help her, or they hated every inch of her skin and wanted to dearly kill her…

Oh, Eiri knew for a fact, Hetzumi was not a 'loved' member by either side of the Uesugi or Taka name. Hetzumi was gutsy and beautiful…when she sold her model pictures to a lower end magazine. Naturally, the Takas would take this as an insult. Eiri applaud Hetzumi and tried to find her…he never did.

Eiri sighed and closed the door. He locked it and went into the elevator as he clicked the ground button. Eiri still felt that he should not leave, but his phone started to ring like Shuichi's hit song, _Rage Beat._ He rolled his eyes and answered, "Hello loser."

"Hello Mr. Uesugi, where is Hozumi Goda now?" A strange voice said as Eiri stiffened when the elevator stopped to the ground floor.

He hid behind the entrance door as he said, "What have you done to Shuichi?"

The man laughed as he said, "nothing, but I did borrow his phone when I saw you walking off with Goda. I do not plan on killing your little wife, but I do intend taking Goda off your hands. Tell me where you are or…I might have to go for other means to harm your precious image."

Eiri took out a cigarette and smoked. He said, "The press knows I am bisexual, deal with it."

The man laughed and said, "possibly, but does the press know about Goda's dual sexuality, a baby within her womb, and that she is hiding in your place. It is obvious that I am not a normal man…and my superiors would do anything for this woman. If I need to go the press for her release to me…then so be it."

Eiri took out his cigarette and dropped it to the tiled floor. He crushed it and snarled, "You will not harm a hair on my cousin's head. Whoever you are, you have sources, given the information you have. But you forget a tiny detail about Hozumi…"

The man sneered, "What could that be?"

Eiri said, "I have a friend that can destroy you if this girl leaves my place…" Behind the shrub in the entrances for the elevators, Tohma appeared and walked over to Eiri.

The man said, "Really? You believe your little friend can save Goda from me? I am one of the many…remember that, Uesugi."

Tohma took the phone and said, "Who are you to…well, that is a problem."

Eiri stiffened as he slowly reached for another cigarette. He lipped, "do not sacrifice my cousin to this bastard!"

Tohma nodded and said, "I can assure you that Goda-san is in hands that can not release her. Do you want to meet us?" His stormy blue eyes stared at Eiri as Eiri nodded. He said, "We agree—"

The apartment door opened as Benedict closed the phone and said, "excellent, gentlemen. We need to go for a ride."

Tohma closed the phone and glared at Eiri. He fixed his furry coat as he entered the green limo. Eiri fixed his business coat as he shoved his phone into his pocket and entered the car.

Benedict entered last as he slammed the door. The limo went forward as he said, "gentlemen, there is no need to call the police or loved ones. The car is programmed with viruses to cause electronic devices to stop working until you exit the car. So, can we agree to be civil for at least a few minutes?"

Eiri snarled, "You are B.A. Parjure, aren't you? I remembered your photo in an American advertisement a year ago."

Benedict smirked and nodded. He said, "Yes well, I was published for my intellect on editing the best books for a month. But you did not answer my question, will you two be civil?"

Tohma said, "Depends on the reason why we are in the car."

Eiri crossed his arms and snarled, "I refuse to surrender my cousin to an asshole like you."

Benedict sighed and said, "I can assure that you prefer me than the Hunassha after Goda, correct?"

Eiri blinked as Tohma stiffened. Tohma said, "you are bluffing…you must be…"

Benedict smirked and said, "How did I have the resources to find Goda and get a phone without Shuichi finding out I stole it? Also…" He leaned close and said, "I have been tracking Goda for weeks on the side of my other mission, so I know where she has been and who she has been associating with. Trust me, this girl is in deep shit if I go public with anything."

Eiri snarled, "they would not publish anything from you…your words are meaningless."

Benedict smiled and said, "So, you refuse to hand Goda over?"

Tohma said gently, "what purpose does Goda-san has for you? This simple phone corporate has a few stocks in N G Productions, which I intend to point out for this reason. I might have a business savvy, but this girl saved a dear friend of mine. She will not be released to anyone."

Benedict smirked and said, "So that is how this works…scratch one back for another? No wonder Goda is hard to catch. Well, I suppose this is over." The limo stopped as Benedict said, "Get out."

Eiri blinked and said, "That is it?"

Benedict smiled broadly and said, "yep, good day." The door opened to the crowd outside of the court house.

Tohma said, "This is not over." He climbed out as Eiri followed and closed the door.

Benedict rolled down the window and said, "It was over before you answered to phone. There is no telling if my peers went after Goda or—"

Eiri spun away and called his apartment. He stalled when no one answered—

"Hello?" Goda said sleepily.

Eiri sighed as he turned back to Benedict. He slowly said while he stared at Benedict's huge smile, "just checking on you…"

Goda yawned and said, "Relax will ya…I am safe. Bye." He hung up as Eiri closed the phone again.

Benedict said, "Good bye gentlemen, I will not bother you again. But if Goda turns up missing…do not try throwing me in jail. Because I have a clean record, also Marukawa Publishing would miss me. Good day." He rolled the windows up as the limo drove away.

Eiri sighed as Shuichi came to Eiri. Shuichi whined, "My phone is broken! Darn thing…"

Tohma quickly took Shuichi's phone. He said slowly, "this is…Shuichi's phone…"

Eiri took it and looked at the pink cell phone. The cell phone had a background of Eiri sleeping…but what phone did B.A. Parjure had? Also…what was his plan?

Shuichi sighed as he took his phone and dragged Eiri into the crowd. Tohma chased after them as they rejoined Bad Luck's members. He said, "Hiro, did I miss anything yet?"

Hiro smirked at his friend and said, "nope, not yet. Did you figure out your—"

Shuichi's phone rang as he answered, "Shuichi Shin—HAY! My phone!" Eiri swiped Shuichi's phone as Benedict said, "never trust an assassin…Goda will live today. But someday soon, her blood will spill. Good day, Eiri Yuki Uesugi…" Benedict hung up as Eiri gave Shuichi's phone back.

Tohma said, "Well?"

Eiri sighed and said, "I do not know what to do…"

Shuichi hugged him and said, "Does this help?"

Eiri rolled his eyes and hugged Shuichi back. He said, "I meant…never mind. I bet nothing will happen…for now."

Shuichi looked into his husband's face and said, "Did I miss something?"

Eiri bent down and kissed him. He said, "No…enjoy yourself. I need to talk to Tohma."

Shuichi shrieked in delight as he spun in circles with Hiro. Hiro smirked and allowed himself to be spun in circles. Suguru moaned and followed his band mates.

Eiri moaned, "Should I be worried?"

Tohma rubbed his chin and said, "I wish I knew a motive…this B.A. Parjure is strange but…I believe he was only collecting information."

Eiri looked at his brother-in-law and said, "What information he got?"

Tohma sighed and said, "possibly…a lot. But what will he do with it, is up to B.A. Parjure. I suggest looking normal and doing nothing suspicious to make either Goda or Shuichi fearful. I will need time to figure this guy out."

Eiri nodded and said, "who is the—"

Tohma covered his mouth and said, "do not say a word…let's just say…some members in families are…a little illegal. Okay?"

Eiri sighed as he removed Tohma's hand and said, "So…my cousin is in danger with…" His eyes enlarged when Tohma nodded.

Tohma said, "I only know because…Hetzumi told me where she got the money… I would not have not known, but remember to act normal. Okay?"

Eiri nodded and said, "I wish I knew what to do other than silence…"

Tohma smiled and said, "relax and trust me, Goda will be safe. I will see to it."

Eiri nodded as the men followed Bad Luck into the crowd of homosexuals. A few cameras flashed when Shuichi and Eiri were rejoined; Shuichi said, "we support this new law all the way! Everyone deserves love, marriage and happiness!"

Shuichi turned crimson when Eiri kissed him. The flashes and reporters quickly wrote down Eiri's speech.

Eiri enjoyed Shuichi's lips, but he still feared for Goda…but this was all he could do. Play the supporter and hope that B.A. Parjure would follow this scent than harm his cousin or the baby. Eiri wrapped Shuichi closer as Shuichi wrapped his arms around his lover, and they kissed deeper than before.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 45: The Bill (part 3)

Atsushi stood among the crowd as he smiled broadly. He stood close to the court building as he said, "I wonder what is happening…the police are staying inside to protect the senators and the people inside. It must be swarming with reporters too. But imagine if it passes! I could be…well, sort of remembered for helping with survey. Yuki…" He turned to his absent lover and started to look for Yuki. Atsushi started to feel a little scared as he walked through the crowd. He started to panic when he just could not see an orange blonde in the crowd of dark haired men and women.

He gulped and tried to stay calm. As sirens started to wail, he looked to the emergency doctors come to the crowd as the crowd opened to reveal…Yuki passed out in the center of the crowd.

Atsushi's heart dropped as he rushed in. He screamed, "YUKI!" His eyes could not fake this…he felt his body loses all control as he tried to fight his way closer. A few people held him back and said, "Will you stop! The guy passed out…he was not in any fight."

He blinked and said, "I am his lover! Please let me pass! I need to notify his parents about this…"

The man let Atsushi go as Atsushi quickly went to Yuki. Yuki was slowly put into a stretcher as the doctor said, "Are you friend or family?"

Atsushi stood and said, "I am his lover."

The doctor smiled and said, "Come with us. We will check on him at the hospital. His vitals are fine, but his breathing is concerning. We will have to check that out."

Atsushi nodded as he remembered Yuki having a cold…also bad coughing fits. He told Yuki to take it easy, but Yuki kept working and ignoring his cold. Atsushi shivered as he followed the doctors to the ambulance. He yelled, before entering the ambulance, to the crowd "who ever called the ambulance…thank you!"

Nowaki Kusama and Hiroki Kamijo waved to Atsushi as the crowd swallowed them in again. Atsushi sat beside Yuki as the doors of the ambulance closed.

He sighed and said to himself, "I owe them big favor for this…Yuki. You should have told me that you needed a doctor than…" His tears slipped down his face as he reached for Yuki's hand. He finished, "I am sorry to make you stand in the cold…my poor beloved. I am so sorry…"

The doctor patted his shoulder and said, "Yuki is his name? I will call for records and see what else we can do for him." The doctor got his cell phone as Atsushi said, "His name is Kojima, Yuki."

Atsushi blinked when the doctor hung up the phone. The doctor said, "What is your name?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Atsushi said as he fully looked at the doctor.

The doctor said, "My name is Oberman. I am a family doctor to the…Kojima family when I am not on emergency errands. Yuki…has been like this a few years ago. He almost died of pneumonia then…"

Atsushi looked to Yuki as Yuki struggled slightly to breathe. Yuki's face was so pale and his body shivered…

Oberman said, "he was very sick…I hoped, truly hoped, that I would never see Yuki like this again. Unfortunately, luck is sometimes against us."

Atsushi said, "What can I do?"

Oberman turned to him and said, "Tell me your name."

Atsushi said, "Sugisaki, Atsushi."

Oberman blinked and said, "Are you sure? I seen a man that has your nose and his name is not Sugisaki…"

Atsushi stiffened as his let go of Yuki's hand. He said, "my parents…divorced…my father's name is Nakahara…"

Oberman sighed and said, "your father has been admitted to the hospital recently…he is not doing well."

Atsushi blinked and turned away. He said, "Why…haven't I been contacted before this?"

Oberman said, "We tried to contact your family, but your uncle said very sternly that you would not see to him. But Sugisaki-san, your father is dying…you should see him."

Atsushi nodded and said, "I will…as soon as we go to the hospital. But, how do you know about him?" He turned to Oberman's concerned face.

Oberman was about forties and wore thick glasses over his blue eyes. His orange blonde hair…looked like Yuki's!

Atsushi said, "are you…Yuki's cousin?"

Oberman shook his head and said, "No but your father…I dated a woman from his company. That is how I knew him…nothing more."

Atsushi sighed as the ambulance came to the hospital. The doors opened as Oberman exited and helped to get Yuki out. Yuki was taken indoors as Oberman called, "the fifth floor! You father is there! Yuki will be joining him on that floor later…"

Oberman nodded when Atsushi exited and nodded. He turned and walked with the other staff to bring Yuki to the emergency room.

Atsushi went to an elevator and gulped when he hit the up button. The elevator opened as he went in and hit the fifth floor. He closed his eyes for a moment when he came to the fifth floor. His trek came slowly to the third door…where his father lied on a bed connected to many tubes and his heart rate was a slow, but steady beat.

Nakahara senior stirred in his sleep and turned to Atsushi. He opened his eyes and snarled hoarsely, "what…are you…doing here?"

Atsushi gulped and came in. He said, "Showing you that I am not afraid of you. I never was…" His heart was beating slowly as he kept calm. More than anything, he did want to run…but not in fear. He wanted to run away because of his knowledge that his father hated him…Nakahara always hated him…

Nakahara senior laughed throatily and snarled, "you are scum…to think I would…even give you a title in my will…"

Atsushi said, "Is it that bad?"

"I had a stroke…bad enough to restrain me here…" Nakahara senior said as he groaned in pain.

Atsushi stayed at the door as he leaned on the door frame. He said, "I wanted to thank you for paying for allowing me to attend Seijo University."

Nakahara snickered and said, "so, you have a master's degree in…what was it? You are a survey researcher…pity. I spent all that money for you to make gossip quizzes."

Atsushi sighed and said, "You never liked my choices in life. Why should you even care? You gave me up…you allowed my mother to lose her mind…and you abused me."

Nakahara senior blinked and said, "I do not care what you think or do with your worthless life. You can leave…I rather die without you looking at me." He turned away as Atsushi sobbed.

Atsushi sobbed, "Dad…I never hated you! I only hated your actions! All I ever wanted to do was make you proud…but…you always shunned me. Why, father, why…"

Nakahara said, "You grew up into a bastard child that I could not mold properly. So, I released my frustrations on you. Grow up."

Atsushi said, "I did…" He wiped his tears and said, "father…can we agree on one thing?"

Nakahara turned as Atsushi said, "I tried to be the son you would love…but you never did. So, was there a time I made you proud? Please, tell me…" More tears fell down Atsushi's face as he continued, "Was there a time…ever you said, 'that is my boy…' Was there?"

Atsushi waited as his tears kept coming down. He breathed slowly as he waited for his father's response.

Nakahara said, "no…I never loved you… or was proud…of you…" His eyes slowly closed as he panted hard. He gasped as he slowly stopped breathing. The heart monitor beeped the sound of death.

Atsushi sobbed, "I always wanted you to be proud of me…but even in death…you never loved me. I always loved you…but…I was always hurt by you…but why can't I hate you?" He slammed his fist on the door and growled, "Why can't I HATE you! You abused me and hurt mother and…you were never there. You…will always be my father and deserve a proper burial. But as you did to me, I will bury you and forget all about you. Like all these years since you left, I only thought of you when I was alone or saw something that reminded me of you… Pity we could not talk…but I will end with this…"

He slowly closed the door and said, "I am your son, and I always will be…but I refuse to change my life for you. Good bye father…forever and ever more…" His hands slipped when the door was closed. He stared at the door as he walked away to the waiting room. His tears kept falling as he only thought of Yuki…and what would Yuki say to this piece of news…


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 46: Blood…

After speaking to Eiri, Goda felt sharp pains…sharper than ever before. He rushed to the bathroom as he started to puke again. His body shivered as he hacked and hacked more food out… His stomach burn, twisted, and made him slip to the ground as he curled into a ball. Goda screamed as he fell to his side. He had to urge to take a large dump…

Goda crawled to the door and locked it. He slipped to the toilet as he removed his clothing and sat on top. Goda tried to take a dump, but his body shivered and ached. He groaned and panted…he sighed as he tried again. His stomach twisted as he turned to the side and purged violently. Goda screamed in pain as he tried to take this painful dump…everything hurt so badly. He screamed again and used all his force to squeeze out his excrement. Goda moaned and twisted on the toilet as he finally felt some relief after he dumped a huge turd. He gasped and suddenly felt faint again. His eye sight turned fuzzy as he fell to the ground.

He gasped and turned to his legs… Goda gasped and tried to sit up. His head swam and spun in circles…he crawled with extreme pain to look in the toilet…a small body was there. Not a fetus, but a fish-like looking zygote floated in the toilet filled with blood.

Goda felt more blood seep between his legs. He curled into a ball as he moaned, "damn…this hurts…" His eyes closed as he slowly lost feeling to the world around him.

TBC…

A/N: An extremely short one but…this did not happen to Goda because of having sex with Misaki…other reasons. Miscarriage is unexplained…but…Goda lost the baby.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: I would like to apologize to the fans for this change…I need to take away some crossovers. I have a brilliant idea how to fix this! This will be done by making smaller stories on the side…so, the stories will have some connection to JRA, but for the vast majority will be a spare yaoi (or heterosexual) story for fans' eyes. The crossovers for the chopping block are: Fruits Basket, Kirepapa, and Otomen. These stories may have mentioning of the characters, but these stories will not have any bigger parts than that.

Do not worry! The other crossovers will stay like the original four and a few others…. The remaining ones are Sex Pistols, Crimson Spell, Little Butterfly, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Gravitation, and Sensitive Pornograph. Two more to worry about…the others (3 listed above) will only be mentioned sparely than all the time unlike these six crossovers.

I truly hope I will not confuse anyone with taking out a few crossovers. But as an author of this fanfic, I felt a little lost with all these characters and stories…so, I am taking a few out.

Well, that is it for now. A character that has a minor role in the Junjou stories, but he will get a slightly bigger part in mine…Fuyuhiko Usami. Enjoy.

Chapter 47: Unrequited Love and Willow

Christmas was supposed to be a time for family; yet again…Fuyuhiko was alone in his family room and stared at the small fire. He should be used to this loneliness, but every year he prayed for a family Christmas. His hopes and prayers went to his sons; he invited them to a huge family meal and presents that he littered under the ten foot pine tree. Yet again, he had loads of left-overs and stared at the gifts that his sons would never open. Fuyuhiko usually sent them later to them, but mostly…he knew that neither Haruhiko nor Akihiko kept the gifts. He always got the money back in the banking account, which meant the gifts were returned…obviously. But what worried him was…both his sons were homosexuals. He knew Haruhiko was seeing Benedict since he saw them together and holding hands… Also Misaki was back with Akihiko, and then Mio… Mio was single but…

He growled and paced. This annoying habit made him angrier and paced faster; he sighed and stopped to stare at the fire. He started to remember… Fuyuhiko held his head and tried to forget…that is why he wanted noise or even fights during Christmas. This was when…he broke up with his first love…a man.

Fuyuhiko stood straighter and snarled under his breath, "what did I expect? My sons should be heterosexual, but I was…also homosexual in my youth. Damn! I prayed! Damn…Toyo-kun…"

He remembered slightly the day that his wife found his diary as a teenager. Fuyuhiko stalled at the door as she read the last page. Chika looked at him and said, "You a homosexual…and Toyo Taka…well, this is certainly unexpected."

Fuyuhiko snarled at the memory and paced again. Chika always called him Toyo in the worst timing…even in front of Akihiko. He stalled at Akihiko's unemotional stare, but Akihiko never asked who Toyo was. Neither Haruhiko actually…which bothered Fuyuhiko slightly, but when Chika left. So did the memories…but now Mio, the new problem! Also Christmas brought those memories back…the one summer into winter of passion. A passion that Fuyuhiko could not top or destroy…he just grew into a passive angry man with little connections to anyone other than his sons. He knew he had to protect them from the pains he saw…what he made Toyo face…

His trek stopped when he turned to the coffee table and took a long sip of wine. The reddest wine…the wine that Toyo and he got drunk on…

Fuyuhiko moaned and sat back down in his leather chair as the memories came back… He tried so hard to forget, but the memories were persistent…when the fire burns and he was alone…on this holiday. His eyes blurred when he could imagine Toyo Taka as a teen…

Toyo Taka was small for his age, but he had a huge heart and smile…the first two things that attracted Fuyuhiko to him. His light hair was always fluffy and blew in the wind, but it never blew out of seeing his magnificent red eyes. His deep maroon eyes… Toyo could also laugh with his whole heart…a deep, caring and passionate heart that made them fall for each other…

They met at Fuyuhiko's family lake house… Fuyuhiko was swimming in the Usami's lake when he found an intruder at the lake's edge. He swam over and Toyo smirked at him. Toyo said, "So, you are young Usami-san? I'm Toyo Taka."

Fuyuhiko slumped beside Toyo as they started to talk…nonsense, cartoons, and so…they started to talk about things that made them know each other better. Their birthdays, favorite colors, and little tidbits that they would only let certain people know. They promised to see each other again…as they did for every day. Either in the lake or the lake's edge…they were always together as Otosuo was with a strawberry haired kid…

Toyo snickered and said, "My brother claims he found these magical creatures in my grandfather's well…oh well. " He leaned close and kissed Fuyuhiko's cheek. His last bit was breathless as he said, "see you tomorrow? Same place?"

Fuyuhiko smirked and nodded. He rubbed Toyo's face and said, "see you later…Toyo-kun."

They smiled at each other as they slowly enclosed the space between them and kissed… Both boys gasped and parted quickly. Fuyuhiko spun away and blushed. He mumbled, "Got to go…" Toyo nodded and said, "tomorrow…bye!" They ran to their homes…as promised, they saw each other again and again…not remembering the kiss…until one night.

Fuyuhiko and Toyo were on the lake's edge away from both of their families' summer homes when they sat beside each other and watched the stars… They stiffened at their enjoined hands, but they smiled at each other. The kiss came slowly as their mouths touched. This time…they allowed their tongues and mouths to roam over each other's. Toyo moaned when Fuyuhiko parted for a breath…but their mouths reconnected. They slowly lowered to the ground as Fuyuhiko got on top of Toyo. Their bodies rubbed and slowly skin was revealed… Toyo gasped and blushed… Fuyuhiko smirked and breathed, "Want to?"

Toyo blushed darker and said, "No…maybe…I do not know!"

Fuyuhiko removed his body from Toyo and said, "Maybe…a different night and when we are ready…but I have dreamed of you…a lot."

Toyo sat up and nodded. He said, "Me too…I love you."

Fuyuhiko turned a purple faced Toyo as he smiled brightly. He said, "I love you too…"

They smiled at each other as they stood and walked, hand in hand, to their houses. Fuyuhiko kissed Toyo one more time before Toyo parted for his house down the lake. Toyo waved as he kept blushing all the way home. Fuyuhiko smirked as he entered the house as his father said, "Seeing that boy again?"

Fuyuhiko stalled and turned to his father. He said, "Yeah…we were just hanging out, father."

Usami senior said, "of course, for every day of the week…hanging out? Son, homosexuality is not the way to go. You need a woman to satisfy your hunger, not a Taka."

Fuyuhiko sighed and said, "Would you listen if—"

"I forbid for you to see him. Go to your room and do not leave until I say so." Usami senior said as Fuyuhiko did as told…for three days.

Fuyuhiko heard rocks on his window on the third night away from Toyo. He woke from his sleep and looked out his window. Toyo waved a bottle of red wine and lipped, "common! We need to have a party before the summer ends!" Fuyuhiko smiled and slowly climbed down to Toyo. They quickly kissed and ran off…into the woods and allowed their bodies to touch…much more than they did before.

Toyo moaned as Fuyuhiko's mouth roamed Toyo's neck as Fuyuhiko's hands rubbed all over Toyo. He yelped when Fuyuhiko's hand groped Toyo's member… They looked at their blushed faces as they lowered to the ground and started to kiss more… Fuyuhiko opened the wine bottle and took a quick sip. Toyo took a quick sip as well as they started to kiss and touch even more deeply…

Fuyuhiko groaned as he removed Toyo's shirt and jeans… He removed his shirt and unzipped his jeans as he started to pump into Toyo. Toyo gasped and moaned in desire…his red face was in pure bliss as their mouths reconnected. They embraced each other as their heat and desire built on flames of their inner passion. Their bodies twisted and rubbed into each other more and more. Fuyuhiko tried to be gentle, but his passion made him ram into Toyo. Toyo gasped and moaned at every touch of Fuyuhiko's member within him. Fuyuhiko took another sip of red wine as they embraced their mouths and rubbed their skin close.

Toyo rubbed Fuyuhiko's back and kissed with so much desire… Fuyuhiko could not help but yelp and drove harder into Toyo. They groaned and twisted so much to allow Fuyuhiko's member the full penetration… Toyo gasped when he moaned, "Fuyuhiko…oh my…OH!" Toyo's member started to get a little harder…

Fuyuhiko smirked and said, "me…too…"

Toyo groaned at Fuyuhiko's hardening member as they kissed each other again. They rubbed harder as Fuyuhiko did come… Toyo yelped and twisted under Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko stalled and groaned. They panted and sweat onto each other for a few minutes when they looked at each other and resumed their love making…

They had sex twice more before they were parted for school… Fuyuhiko went to a Tokyo high school as Toyo went to an Osaka high school. They would sometimes sneak to each other by using their butlers; they would either talk, kiss or touch…they never had sex again until Christmas break.

Fuyuhiko was almost to his peak as Toyo kept pushing his bottom onto Fuyuhiko's member. They gasped and moaned in unison as their mouths roamed and wildly touched. Toyo stiffened and groaned when Fuyuhiko did come… Toyo joined him after as they smiled at each other. Fuyuhiko hugged him and said, "I love you…Toyo. I love you so much…it drives me insane…"

Toyo embraced Fuyuhiko close and said, "I love you too…please…love only me…"

They looked at each other as Fuyuhiko smiled and blushed when he said, "always…I will always love you, and only you…"

Toyo blushed and said, "Fuyuhiko…you will always have my heart…"

"Well, I hope love will be enough to stop this world from spinning. I also hope the pair of you will be prepared for the consequences from both of us." Usami senior said as he slammed the door open.

Fuyuhiko stalled as Toyo screamed and removed himself from Fuyuhiko. Both fathers came in as Usami senior dragged Fuyuhiko and Taka senior dragged Toyo to the living room…Usami's living room…where the adult Fuyuhiko groaned at the last memory…of his homosexual days.

Both boys were tossed to the ground before the fire. Usami senior said, "Look at the fire…what do you see? The fire can be an allegory of the world that will see you to as a pair. Homosexuality is a curse and worthless to our families. We need strong children, not this stupidity…if you can prove that your love is strong enough to face the world. Why have sex, touch, or kiss in secret? Tell the world and us that you two are a couple…if you can prove me that your homosexuality can live past this night…then I will take everything back. Do it. Tell me that you two will show your love outside this house and to the world…then I will deny my words. But I cannot promise a happy world for either of you…so let it all go. Tell me about your passions, now."

Fuyuhiko sat up as he stared at both fathers. His own father stood tall as his emotionless face waited. Taka senior glared at Fuyuhiko and his son. Toyo sat up as he slowly grasped Fuyuhiko's hand…Fuyuhiko ripped his hand away from Toyo's.

Toyo sighed and said, "I thought you said…"

Fuyuhiko turned to him and said, "cheap sex is all the use you had for me…I may have uttered a few crappy words of passion…but it made you continue having sex with me. So, that was enough to get me ahead of my virginal friends."

Toyo's face twisted from sadness to rage…bubbling rage as he snarled, "a cheap fuck, right? Well…" He stood as he motioned Fuyuhiko to stand, which he did. Toyo got close and said deeply, "well, this fucking partner will show you a good time!" He slammed his knee into Fuyuhiko's member and slammed his fist into Fuyuhiko's face. Fuyuhiko fell to the ground as Toyo finished, "I hope you never fall in love…I hope this night and all of our little chats will never leave you. Because I curse you…with this, I will hate you. I will always hate you for all of these lies and fucking sessions. You are a cruel man, Fuyuhiko Usami…for letting someone else to stop this…but you know what. This is better…"

Fuyuhiko wiped his face as Toyo stepped onto Fuyuhiko's chest and finished, "I am leaving for America in a few days…I hope you will never forget this unrequited love you lost. Because after tonight I will forget all about you, I know now that you are not worth an iota of my tears or pain. Good bye Fuyuhiko…I hope all your romances will be as empty as this one."

Toyo walked away as his father followed him…after that Christmas, Toyo never returned to Japan again.

Fuyuhiko never forget…especially during his first couple of years alone. Toyo invaded his mind when he either felt horny or alone. So, he dated women, many women…until he met Chika. Her voice was her main attraction point for him. So, they dated and married within a year…as he found out about her gambling problem. He forced her to see a therapist, and there…he met Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi was a blissful change from a loud and clingy Chika. She was firm, intelligent, and very in love with him. He just did not care…as he started to try for a child with Chika. With no luck for two years, he asked Kiyoshi to carry his child. She started undressing at the moment…in two months, he had found out she was pregnant. Chika, of course, found out when Kiyoshi was about eight months pregnant with a Usami…but yet again, Chika did nothing extravagant or jealous intent towards Kiyoshi. Until the diary was found…Chika gambled and almost lost the house. Fuyuhiko forced Akihiko away from her and divorced her… Kiyoshi died years before, and yet again, Fuyuhiko was alone…

He moaned, "Women…useless creatures…"

"I could not agree more. Men are so much tastier." A young man said from behind Fuyuhiko.

Fuyuhiko turned slowly as he stared at Toyo and a green haired twenty-something-old. He blinked twice and said, "Where is my butler?"

Tanaka came from behind the men and said, "I did not stop them because they had irresistible invitations."

Fuyuhiko stood and said, "Tanaka, you have been…asshole." He stared at the basket filled with Swedish chocolates and French cheeses. Of course, Toyo knew Tanaka's weaknesses for these foods.

Toyo gave Tanaka the basket and said, "Enjoy yourself, and Merry Christmas."

Tanaka bowed slightly to Toyo and looked worriedly to Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko gave him a slight snarl, but he nodded to allow Tanaka go. Tanaka left with his basket of goodies.

Toyo smirked and said, "you are still cursed…I was just saying it, but apparently it worked well."

Fuyuhiko crossed his arms and scowled, "what do you want? You fuck me more over than all the women in my life. I do not need nor want you. I moved on, so go away before I call the police."

Toyo blinked and said, "To think this man stole my virginity and does not want me…pity. I feel hurt so badly." He flashed a twenty-four karat gold ring and finished, "I am married to a lovely lady, so your penis is not required. But what kind of man am I if I forget to give you a Christmas gift? Willow is his name, and he is yours." He patted the green haired man's shoulder.

Willow was a few years younger than Akihiko…and looked awful for a man. His green hair was all sorts of green from Mother Nature and artificial as his hair flowed down to his hips. He had dirt brown eyes with light green eye shadow on his eye lids. His face was oval with perfect lips and a long nose. His body was thick, toned, and wore a body suit of neon tie-died colors. His feet were consumed by white platform boots…that were five inches high.

Fuyuhiko said, "You cannot be serious."

Toyo smiled and said, "oh, but I am serious. Willow has happily agreed to be your sex slave while I stay in Tokyo. I might be walking around, so I do not want your unwanted attention. Willow will be enough for your homosexual appetite."

Fuyuhiko growled, "do I look homosexual to you?"

Willow snickered, "no, but you will when I am done with you. I will do whatever you want then I will play harder… I am not a simple sex slave to allow you to play all the buttons and make me wait for you. I expect pulsing, jizzing, and panting all night." He licked his glossed lips…

Fuyuhiko's lip twitched in annoyance as he snarled, "I refuse your gift."

Toyo pushed Willow into the living room and said, "you want him…trust me. You look like you need to get laid, hard."

Willow came to Fuyuhiko as he circled him. He said, "tight ass, lovely bone structure, and very tense…yes, tonight is going to be hot." His hand groped Fuyuhiko's butt as he moaned, "yes…this will be worth it!"

Fuyuhiko tensed and shoved Willow off. Willow laughed as he said, "you know you want me." Fuyuhiko snarled, "I will throw you into a pit of bankruptcy before you can say my full name!"

Willow smiled seductively and said deeply, "yes, chains are one of my specialties…"

Toyo laughed and said, "Fuyuhiko, I expect a gift in return. It cannot be a return of Willow, but another present worthy of Willow. Be sure to give it to me before Valentine's Day. Good night gentlemen, also Willow…"

Willow looked at Toyo as Toyo finished, "use everything on this guy. He needs a good fucking after all these lonely years. Have fun." Willow nodded as Toyo left.

Fuyuhiko yelled, "Toyo, ASSHOLE! I will destroy you YET! To think…" He stalled at his own sentence when he heard the door slam. Fuyuhiko moaned as Willow said, "He did like you a lot too, you know. But…you both need to move on. I will help you there."

Willow smiled when Fuyuhiko snarled, "I refuse to have sex with you! Now or ever!"

Fuyuhiko stormed to the hall as he saw three full bags… He snarled, "You are not staying here!"

Willow moaned, "Where will I stay? I was kicked out of Toyo's place… I was naughty too many times, so he asked me if I could be your pet."

Fuyuhiko spun and snarled, "Look, I am fifty-six-fucking-years old! I am not doing this!"

Willow smiled darkly and said, "I do not care. I am being paid to fuck you, so I will do it either you consent or not. So, what do you say? Yes, be nice or no, be rough?"

Fuyuhiko snarled, "You will…" He stalled when Willow started to undress… Fuyuhiko blinked three times when Willow was only in a pink jock strap with see-through holes to his penis… He gulped and finished, "this…is…not…happening…"

Willow also had nipple rings and a belly button ring… Fuyuhiko was staring at the young man's body then to Willow's member, which he could slightly see a penis ring too… Willow sighed and walked over his clothes with his knee-high platform boots. He said, "One bag is filled with my sex toys…new, of course. But, do you prefer clean sex, dirty sex, or covered sex?" He went to a bag and pulled out seven condoms; each one had a different color and strength…and some had lube or not.

Fuyuhiko gulped as he backed to the wall. He breathed in horror and…slight shock at his own body. His eyes could not take off of Willow's member or the rings…he was curious on how it would hurt the kid… He gulped when Willow placed his body close to Fuyuhiko and Fuyuhiko's hand on his butt… Fuyuhiko's hand twitched as he tried to think…of anything…as Willow's mouth enclosed over his.

Willow's tongue slowly invaded Fuyuhiko's mouth. The kiss was nothing more than an invading tongue…but slowly… Fuyuhiko took his own tongue to continue the slow motion as his hand rubbed Willow's bottom. Willow just allowed Fuyuhiko's hands to roam over him as Fuyuhiko ripped his mouth away for air.

Fuyuhiko gulped for air as he said, "damn…"

Willow smiled and held Fuyuhiko's hand. He said, "Lead the way." His other hand took the suitcase as Fuyuhiko led him to his room.

TBC….

A/N 2: A new love interest? Possibly…so that is why Chika called Fuyuhiko 'Toyo' because she was reminding him that he was gay…interesting twist, huh? I cannot help but wonder why Fuyuhiko does not want his sons to be gay (in the manga). So, my idea, he was gay and forced out of it….


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: Evil me…XD Another new character, but he has a reason to show up. Read on and see….

Chapter 48: Vanish

Dairek stood before the Imperial Hotel with a sneer. He did not need a telescope or spies to tell him that Hetzumi Taka was hiding in this very hotel. But he could not believe was that his brother was not here, Ayame. He asked his spies to look, but they told him the same thing…Ayame was not here. Not even the duo, Pen-san and Pen-chan, were not here protecting Taka-san. There could be two reasons: one, Taka-san was dead or two, Taka-san fired them. He was leaning towards the second idea since all the Hunassha were hidden in the shadows of this hotel. Dairek sighed as he clicked a button to call his older brother, Ryder.

"Ryder, what is your position now?" He said this plainly since he knew no one would hurt him. For one, he was the youngest son of the Conto family. Also, he would kill or kick the ass out of anyone who came to close. He refused to hide like the cowards in Bullmus's mafia, but Murder Lotus's and Strike Butcher's men were here too… Dairek was only fearful of Strike Butcher's men than Murder Lotus's.

"Well…I am fine, but there is heavy security here. I just barely got in." Ryder admitted.

Dairek smiled and said, "Have you seen her?"

Ryder sighed and said, "No, I have not. She must be in the higher levels…I am on level three right now. And the staff is not agreeing with me. I had to use some force to get here."

Dairek moaned and said, "I am coming in. Do not stop, I will join you soon. But aim for the higher floors…I have a hunch that Taka-san is there than on the lower levels." He stared at the twelve story hotel…yes; Taka-san was the kind of woman who would want to be able to see the enemy clearly… Also, that would be his ideal spot as well. He walked forward as he waited for a moment to cross the street.

His instincts made him aware that nearly hundreds of men and women were watching him. He kept calm and rubbed his pocket protector. His pocket held some of his smallest but best weapons for close combat. He carried his main weapon under his huge trench coat, but he did not reveal that unless he needed to.

Dairek found an opening and walked slowly. He knew running would be futile against a mafia like the Hunassha's three branches. His body was slightly tense, but he did not show fear. Instead, he smirked…he wanted a fight. But Bullmus's crew would not bring the fight… Murder Lotus's might… Strike Butcher's bunch made him slightly stiff since his bunch was so hard to determine sometimes with that Faerie Court on his side… Dairek did not like that unexpected special forces, but he kept away from Strike Butcher as much as possible…but this time. He walked into the flames of the Hunassha for coming meters of Hetzumi Taka. Dairek did not care as he entered the hotel like a guest. He wanted to see her and ask her a simple question.

He turned to the secretary as he slid her the golden credit card. Dairek said, "It's yours if you tell me where Hetzumi Taka is staying."

The secretary rolled her highly decorated eyes and snarled, "You are seventh person to annoy me about this 'Hetzumi Taka' person. I am obligated, as an employee and as a secretary, to protect the visitors in his hotel."

Dairek hid his anger, but seven people in the building… Ryder said nothing of enemies, but Ryder was on the third floor… He took a deep breath and hid the card. His voice was level as he said, "look, Jani," after he looked at her name tag and continued, "I am no ordinary teenager. As my scar can prove, I am here to talk to Hetzumi Taka about a certain issue."

Jani blinked twice and snarled, "I could care less about your scar, so you can explain it to—" Her hand reached for the phone as Dairek pulled out his Liberator pistol. Jani stalled as she stared at the small, silver gun.

Dairek said, "I refuse to kill an innocent woman for my mission, but I will if you press my asshole button. Do not call the police or security, or I or my men will be forced to kill you." After saying this, nine guns loaded and nine men appeared in the lobby all aiming at Jani.

Jani gulped and replaced the phone. She slowly raised her hands and said, "damn…who knew this woman would have this many problems…but…there is no Hetzumi Taka on the guest list…sorry." Her face paled, but she looked at all the guns…in interest.

Dairek hummed and said, "She did have a new name…Hozumi Goda. Is he staying here?"

Jani sighed and nodded. She said, "Seventh floor, but I will not say what room."

All the guns lowered as Dairek said, "No need, but I like your stamina. Would you like a job with me?"

Jani smirked and said, "As a…mafia member?"

Dairek shook his head and said, "I am not mafia employer or member. I am a humble teenager that works under a mafia title, but I work alone. You could be useful to handle the office materials and keep secrets…would you come? I cannot guarantee you will return to this life—"

Jani reached for his hands and said quickly, "hell yeah! Anything than this boring job!"

Dairek smirked as he turned to his stiff men. He said, "Be sure to prepare Jani for anything, and bring her to headquarters. I shall return soon as well, but be sure to keep a few here to keep Hunassha away from building." He removed Jani's hands and walked away.

The men nodded as Dairek entered the elevator. He clicked the third floor as Jani nodded and listened to Dairek's men. After the doors closed, he sighed and mumbled, "women can be so fickle…mention mafia and they orgasm. Jeez, I need to be careful on picking new members." But even after saying this, he knew he made the right choice with Jani. She was facing seven other people with the same mission to obtain Hetzumi…but where were they? He hid his gun as the elevator opened to his older brother.

Ryder smirked and entered the elevator as Dairek pressed the seventh floor. They said nothing for a few minutes as Ryder dared, "I saw a Hunassha member…one of the Information Seekers, B.A. Parjure."

Dairek stiffened and said, "Where?"

Ryder admitted, "On the floor I was on…he did nothing but stare at me for a long time. After that staring battle, I walked away."

Dairek said, "How long ago was that staring battle?"

Ryder said, "five minutes ago…Dairek, how did you get in? That secretary was very mean…" He sort of blushed at the idea, but he tried to remain firm.

Dairek smiled at him and said, "I had to use my men, but I hired her."

Ryder blushed fully and said, "Well…I…" He moaned and turned away.

Dairek chuckled as the elevator opened to the seventh floor… Both Conto brothers walked out and remained still. They looked in both directions for movement and listened for feet. Ryder shifted to remove his foldable crossbow and put it together. Dairek pulled out his little pistol and foldable fencing sword. Both brothers posed for battle as Dairek looked to the right and Ryder to the left.

Ryder was a chubby man, but he was deadly with his crossbow. His lightly fuzzy auburn hair was always a mess, but it never covered his face. His dark blue hazel eyes were behind a thick pair of square glasses, but yet again, his eyes were excellent enough to see any problem than be hindered by myopia. He always wore simple clothing under his thick leather jacket, which helped Dairek to use his brother as an entering agent. That factor was useful as to make others think this chubby man was not threatening…until provoked.

Dairek sighed and said, "Common…I have a guess she is over here." He walked forward as Ryder walked slowly backwards and looked with caution. Dairek came to the fourth door from the elevator as he felt this was the…

The door opened very easily as he gulped and looked. The room was high class: a living room with three leather couches, a glass coffee table, and a few wine glasses…unused but sitting on the table. The cream based floors and wine red walls were clean…no battle or blood. Also, Dairek could be wrong…but he had a hunch that Taka-san was here. Also, most of his hunches were correct.

Dairek and Ryder entered as Dairek closed the door and locked it. He said, "Stay here and fire your arrow to the window as a sign of trouble." Dairek pointed to the huge window to Tokyo's streets below, but the window was closed by huge curtains.

Ryder nodded as Dairek hid his pistol and sword away. Dairek looked closely at the room as he walked towards the bedroom door; the bedroom was just adjacent to the living room as the door, again, was wide open…to a sleeping person.

Dairek entered the room slowly and stiffened. Not in fear, but in total shock…Hetzumi was in this room. But not the fact she was lying on the bed, but she was asleep. She was asleep…completely naked.

He gulped as he just looked at her. Dairek remembered her a little from his youth…but it has been years since he saw her. His heart raced at the mystery that he wondered for years…Hetzumi sort of looked like a man, but she had a feminine beauty. Dairek entered the room and gently closed the door.

Hetzumi cut her lovely hair short as her light locks fell down her face in a boyish cut. Her face was peaceful as her body turned upward to reveal her entire torso. Hetzumi had small breasts, not small enough to hide the fact she was a woman, but small enough that if she wore a sports bra…she could look manly. Her right wrist was covered in blue Viking runes… Her lower end…

Dairek gulped as he tried not to reach out and touch it. He had looked at porn sites and almost had sex once…but this…made his face flush and his heart race. Dairek always wanted to see Hetzumi naked…but this…he knew that he should wake her and tell her to get dressed…but he felt his entire body get warmer…for so much more than porn adoration.

Hetzumi's lower end was entirely female; which he could see…a little story there. Under her enlarged clitoris, a small scar… Also, he could see her vagina… Dairek could almost see why cartoon characters have bleeding noses for sexual attraction…his face felt so red from pleasure of seeing one of his deepest desires…Hetzumi naked…he gulped and stood very close to the door.

Dairek took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. He very badly wanted to have sex with her…right here, right now. But he could not…he had to get her out of here. Hetzumi was always in danger…but without his brother…Dairek felt this was more dangerous than without Ayame. He slowly resumed his composure, but…he climbed onto the bed and lay beside Hetzumi.

He looked at her…she was still as beautiful, no, ten times more gorgeous than he remembered her. She had this masculine face with subtle feminine charm…her gentle nose, full lips, and her eyes…he wanted to see her maroon eyes so badly… Dairek climbed on top of her and placed his lips on hers…

At first, he was shocked by his desire to touch her…but slowly…he rubbed his mouth and tongue within her mouth. Slowly, he felt Hetzumi kissing him back and wrapping her arms around him. He pressed harder as he shifted her legs apart to make room for his member to penetrate her… Dairek continued kissing her as she did the same…

He moaned gently as he watched her wake up. Hetzumi blinked twice as she stiffened and shoved Dairek off.

Dairek skillfully jumped off the bed and looked at her.

Hetzumi gasped, "Dairek…Dairek? Holy CRAP! What are you, of all people, doing here?" She scrambled into a sitting position and did nothing to cover her body… Her face was slightly pink from embarrassment, but her red eyes were snarling and in pure shock.

Dairek smiled gently and said, "What does it look like I am here for? I came to either kidnap you or take you with me. You can choose, but I will not leave until you pick one of the following choices."

Hetzumi sighed and said, "Look, I am fine. Look at me! Why I sleep naked if I feel threatened?"

Dairek had to nod at that, but he added, "The Hunassha is outside right now…seven members from the various branches are here. I am not sure of their plot, but I refuse to…you do not look concerned."

Hetzumi rolled her eyes and snarled, "let them come…I am tired of running."

Dairek groaned and said, "You cannot be serious about that! You have been running from the Hunassha for years! And now…you sit here and allow them to invade this hotel…because you are tired of running? What are you thinking? Are you thinking at all?"

Hetzumi glared at him and said, "This is what makes you a teenager than a ninja! You do not think of the bigger picture! I refuse to be moved."

Dairek stiffened and said, "Well, I could force you to come with me…if you prefer."

Hetzumi stood and said, "I would like to see you try." She took a robe on the floor and put it on. Her voice was hollow when he finished, "the Hunassha will be here in five minutes…if they figure out my message."

Dairek groaned deeply and said, "You told them you were here."

Hetzumi turned to him and nodded. She said, "I told you that your years make you stupid. Go home and be a lab rat for your father."

Dairek growled and pulled his Liberator out as he snarled, "I will not stand by to see you get killed by this mafia. Either you decide for yourself, or I decide for you."

Hetzumi smirked and said, "You do not—AHHH!" She stiffened when the single little bullet zoomed past her face and into the wall…mere inches from her left ear.

Dairek snarled, "Have you forgotten who my parents are? Have you forgotten who my parents' employer is? Have you forgotten how I got this scar? Common Hetzumi…I am fifteen now. You have not seen me since I was six years old. So many things can change in nine years…can't you agree?"

Hetzumi stiffened and revealed her right wrist. She snarled, "do not make me use this…I have a little friend that would gladly kick your ass for me. I need to be alive."

Dairek smirked and said, "Who said I was here to kill you? Also, who said I worked for the Hunassha?"

Hetzumi lowered her hand and said, "Who do you work for then?"

Dairek lowered his gun and said, "Myself."

Hetzumi snorted and said, "My father would kill your father before he would allow a perfect little child, like yourself, out of his hands."

Dairek smiled broadly and said, "I never swore alliance to Murder Lotus or the Hunassha…so, I escaped the debt and the membership to the Hunassha. Actually, the Hunassha thinks I am dead."

Hetzumi grimaced and said, "How?"

Dairek smiled with some charm and said, "I can vanish…like you did for a few years, but I have done it better."

Hetzumi blinked and said, "Well, good for you. But I have my answer…"

Dairek waited as she said, "I refuse to leave. I am willing to allow the Hunassha take me to the forefathers and do what they want. I am sick and tired of this crap, so…for the safety of everyone. I will surrender peacefully."

Silence engulfed the room as Dairek's cell phone buzzed. He clicked it to speaker phone as his agent said, "Just saw your father…and Murder Lotus. We are screwed…"

Dairek stared at Hetzumi and said to both of them, "not yet…get ready for jump."

"Yes sir." The agent hung up as Dairek turned his phone off.

Dairek walked forward as he said, "you can refuse to leave, but I will not leave without you."

Hetzumi held out her wrist again, but Dairek quickly grabbed his pen and pointed at Hetzumi's face. Dairek said, "my family specializes in poisons…remember? Also helicopters and other little tidbits that kept my family alive in the Hunassha…so, I can poison you or—"

SMASH…the window burst open in the living room as Dairek moaned and slammed his fist onto Hetzumi's stomach. Hetzumi gasped and leaned forward as Dairek lifted her onto his shoulder. He opened the door as he stared at Ryder.

Ryder said, "Murder Lotus is outside the door!" The door rattled with force as people tried to enter…

Dairek moaned and ran to the window. He said, "Enjoy the flight…"

Hetzumi moaned, "Don't you even…." She screamed as Dairek threw her out the window…as she landed into the arms of an awaiting agent of Dairek's in a helicopter. The helicopter flew away before the Hunassha saw anything or any symbol to locate Hetzumi by…

Ryder and Dairek nodded before they took a deep breath and ran outside the window…they fell for a few feet before another speed style helicopter caught them and flew away. Dairek quickly went to the pilot and said, "Follow Hetzumi's helicopter quickly before the Hunassha gets any ideas."

The pilot nodded as ten minutes passed…they caught up to Hetzumi's helicopter. Dairek waited until the helicopters were close enough…he jumped.

One of his agents grabbed him and snarled, "you are…too cool so times…" He pulled him in as he looked at Jani and Hetzumi. Both women were sitting, but they wore different expressions. Jani looked excited and smiled at Dairek. Hetzumi glaring at him as she crossed her arms in defiance.

Dairek said, "Ladies, we have a long journey before we reach my personal island—"

"AN ISLAND! Holy crap! I am going to Hawaii! This is so damn COOL!" Jani said as she clapped excitedly.

Hetzumi snarled, "your father will find us very quickly…you might as well give up."

Dairek smiled and said, "You doubt my vanishing? Trust me Hetzumi, you will disappear from their view very quickly…so, you both will be equipped with new technology and have new code names for protection purposes."

"I will escape again, so give up all ready." Hetzumi snarled.

Dairek smirked and said, "By your little wizard? Please bring him out; I always wanted to meet him."

Hetzumi snarled darkly, "you knew! How?"

Dairek smiled and said, "how do you think I found you…I asked him." He tapped on the pilot's window as Hallwil turned and smirked at Hetzumi.

Hetzumi stared in shock as she loosened her arms to allow them to flop to her sides. She said, "how…did you…no. You did not make a pact with him, did you?"

Dairek showed his clean wrists and said, "No, he found me to ask me to protect you. Since he knew from his little Strawberry friend, I have a vanishing trail and an appearance when I want to. So, he asked me to steal you from your plan of surrender to the Hunassha."

Jani opened and closed her mouth. She just watched as she turned to Hetzumi.

Hetzumi groaned and turned away. She snarled, "Fuck you…"

Dairek smirked and said, "Well, hopefully a few months away from Japan will calm you down. Right now, you can have whatever you need for your business."

Hetzumi stiffened and said, "You…are going to let me work…than be your sex slave?"

Dairek snorted and said, "A sex slave? Dear Hetzumi, I have more respect for you than lowering your standard to sex slave. No, I only kissed you before…out of uncontrollable teenager hormones. I do want your body…very deeply, but I am not going to force you. There is no point…"

Hetzumi turned as he finished, "you will either surrender your body to me, or I will surrender my body to you…either way, I will touch, penetrate and have you. I am very patient and yet…hormonal. As are you as well, so…we shall see what will happen next."

No one said anything until Hetzumi snarled, "You can go to hell and rot beside all the ash-stricken snakes before I submit to you! I will never have sex with you…" Her eyes blazed with rage…but Dairek smiled seductively than being intimated by her glare.

Dairek smirked and said, "Good, I prefer resistance in my sexual partners than willing…it makes foreplay much more fun."

Hetzumi crossed her body as much as possible as Dairek laughed and sat down. He said, "you will change your mind…I guarantee it."

"Grow up and suck on an ugly bitch, asshole." Hetzumi growled.

"I expected that rage…you have been tossed, thrown, and hurt for a few months now. Do not worry, you are safe now." Dairek said as he whispered to the pilots. The pilots nodded as Hallwil said to Hetzumi, "I need to return to Strike Butcher, but I will return to you soon."

Hetzumi growled, "Traitor."

Hallwil giggled and went to her. He said, "I told him nothing of our deal, but I expect you to fulfill it when I return to you."

Hetzumi snarled, "I will get to it later…but I expect more loyalty from you. This is not part of our agreement."

Hallwil showed his wrist as a small burn was on it… He admitted, "I know, but I refuse to hand you over to the Hunassha. That was the only way to save you, so I made a small disobedience thing. A scar is worth the deal's finalization. Until next time." Hallwil nodded to Dairek and jumped out of the helicopter.

Jani was the only one who screamed and freaked out by saying, "he jumped out of the helicopter!"

Hetzumi snarled, "He is a wizard! He disappeared before he landed on the ground…"

Jani's mouth dropped as she stuttered, "So…Harry Potter is not just a book! It's real! Dude, I am so glad I signed up now!"

Hetzumi growled, "This is not a game! This is…forget it!" She turned away from Jani and glared at Dairek.

Dairek smiled at her and said, "I like Jani. She is…unusual for one of my new employees but worth watching. Ryder likes her…so, I got two birds with one stone."

Jani blinked and said, "Who is Ryder?"

Dairek said, "My older brother."

Hetzumi growled, "So, you have a bunch of fans in your gang?"

Dairek said, "I do not have a gang. A group of free people to work for me and to protect you, that's all."

Hetzumi snarled, "Traitor, mafia, and asshole…what title would you choose?"

Dairek smiled broadly and said, "Whatever title that makes you want me sooner."

Hetzumi grimaced and growled, "Fuck off!"

Dairek said, "Never, I rather fuck you."

Jani giggled as Hetzumi sneered and slowly regained her composure. Hetzumi said, "Do you realize I am eight years older than you, correct?"

Dairek said, "Yes, so losing my virginity would be fun with your experience to teach me all the dirtiest shit out there."

Hetzumi turned anger very quickly and snarled, "you will lose…I swear it!"

Dairek said, "I hope I lose it all to you, Hetzumi-kun."

Hetzumi turned away and snarled, "No respect towards me won't get you closer to me."

Dairek came closer to her and said, "I give you all the respect in the world, but at least remember this…"

Hetzumi glared at him as he finished, "I might be patient, but I want you in every possible. I will not lie…I love your body. But do want to love the soul, heart and person within that gorgeous body…that part needs time, respect and patience. I will wait…but remember every glance you have from me…is only to admire you."

Dairek stood and went to an empty seat behind her. He buckled in as she turned to him.

Hetzumi snarled, "I had plenty of people calling me gorgeous, sexually addicting, ruined relationships, and even miscarried your brother's child…what makes you think your words mean shit to me?"

Dairek stiffened at the miscarriage part, but he smiled at the end of the sentence. He said, "I will not relent since I know you are a woman trying to be a man…or vice versa. Either way, I want you. I refuse to let you go now."

Hetzumi snarled, "you think kidnapping me and all this crap will make me like you? Never!" She turned away and huffed angrily.

Dairek said, "I will do anything for you…just say the word."

Hetzumi stiffened and mumbled, "Do not…talk like Conto…please."

Dairek sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt. He gently rubbed her shoulders as Hetzumi tensed at first but slowly allowed him to rub her shoulders. His voice was deep and low for her ears alone, "I am sorry about your miscarriage…but I will have you. My brother was a fool to leave you like this…for that I apologize. But, I will never leave you. Also, I am sorry for being late…" He kissed her cheek and said, "I will always be here for you…Hetzumi."

Hetzumi started to sob as she swatted his hands off of her. She turned away and sobbed, "Just…give me space. I am so evil…why do people want to protect me?"

Jani smiled and said, "confused, but not evil…I can tell."

Dairek nodded and said, "thank you, Jani. And yes, I agree with her. Hetzumi…for so long, you have been the hurt one. The one begging for love…now, you can relax. I will wait even if it takes years…you are worth every second of the wait."

Hetzumi spun to him and whimpered, "why? Your brother said the same thing to me! He raped me into the pregnancy and… I have been around other men and women… I do not know who or what I am anymore… I hate everything."

Dairek backed away and said, "Space, plenty of toys, and a therapist. Anything else you require?"

Hetzumi sighed and said, "Do not kiss me…ever again." Her tears kept falling as she looked out the window.

Dairek sighed and said, "I promise…for now." He clenched his fists. Someone broke Hetzumi so deeply…this was not the same fiery, opinionated, and beauty he met years ago. She was ripped by his older brother, miscarried a child, and seeks love from other people…like a whore. He almost wanted to cry too for the way she destroyed herself…for others. His gulp helped keeping the tears away, but he could help but say, "Taka-san…"

Hetzumi turned to him as he said, "I am very sorry for your pain, but I promise you will be safe. I will die for your safety, I swear it."

Dairek kept his face stern and full of promise. Hetzumi sighed and said, "join the club…you will lose like all of them did." She turned away before she saw Dairek's wounded face.

He sighed and said, "Well…I have some work to do then."

The helicopter flew into the night as everyone said nothing else for the rest of the ride.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 49: New Year's (part 1)

Conto fixed the ballroom of the Imperial Hotel, once again, for Aikawa's party. This time, she made sure everyone was going to have a good time and no trouble from the Takas. But he could only smile when someone looked at him. He did not feel any joy or happiness since he found out about Hetzumi…and his miscarried child.

He could not believe it at first as Camille told him. One of her men were close to the house when Hetzumi stumbled away, bleeding heavily, and ran away. The agent went into the house and checked the toilet…

Conto could not lie to anyone as he cried for a few days. He got Hetzumi pregnant… His love for her was ruined by the aphrodisiac and now Camille… He felt like scum, so he worked and stayed away from everyone's glances. Conto just hated himself, and even more so…he heard Hetzumi disappeared once again. A slight clue came from her disappearance…a teen with a scar on his face.

He knew exactly who this was, his little half brother, Dairek Conto. Conto could not believe his little brother, who was supposed to be dead, came and stole Hetzumi…right in front of the Hunassha and the Imperial Hotel staff. This happened a few days ago, but still…the police and the hotel staff did not seem disturbed. Since again, the Hunassha had a cleanup crew…to keep the mafia's killings, kidnappings or even stealing information a complete secret. Not many could find the Hunassha because of it, or if a detective or cop did found out. Their death happened quickly, and the body was found years later…

Conto moaned as Aikawa came to him and hugged him. She said, "Conto…I am so sorry." He gently pushed her off and said, "Do not bother…please. I need space."

Camille entered the hall and said, "Ayame…there has to be something I can do to help."

Conto sighed and said, "No…nothing." He walked out as he quickly found a room to hide in. He slammed the door as he slid to the floor. His body stiffened when someone came close to him.

He looked up and stared at Benedict Arnold Parjure. Conto sighed, "I have been fired and abandoned by Hetzumi Taka. I am completely useless to you."

Benedict smirked and said, "not completely, but if you wish for death…" He grabbed his small pistol and said, "I can gladly kill you."

Conto said, "What do you want from a broken man?"

Benedict said, "I am an Information Seeker, what else do I want?"

Conto blinked as he looked at the coffee table in the center of the room. There sat Murder Lotus and Strike Butcher…they smirked at him and motioned him to come closer. He stiffened and tried to reach for his wire. Benedict loaded his gun and said, "Not wise, Conto. Get up and common over for a drink."

Benedict pulled Conto up as they joined the forefathers at the couches. Benedict gave Conto the wine as Conto snarled, "poisoned again, and I might get rough."

Murder Lotus smirked as he said, "you were always rough…no. We came to talk to you as men with gentle atmosphere than force. That is why B.A. is giving you the drink than I. Go on, drink up."

Conto slowly took it and said, "What do you want?"

Murder Lotus fixed his green tie and said, "We want you to return to one of our mafias, either mine or Strike Butcher's. But, we want your answer or…" Fifty members surrounded the men and pointed their guns or poisons to Conto. Murder Lotus finished, "we will kill you. And this time, I will not miss."

Conto gulped some wine and said, "Why do you want me to return? I betrayed you…"

Strike Butcher smirked as he said, "yes, but your skill should not be killed that easily. Besides, you kept to your contract by staying besides Hetzumi. But now since you were fired, we can rehire you under one of us. I prefer you under me than have you return to Murder Lotus."

Conto sighed and said, "what about…damn, you hired the duo already?"

Pen-san and Pen-chan pointed their new guns at Conto. Pen-chan said, "we were trained to be assassins…this might be a betrayal of our words to Goda-san. But…we will see her again if we join these guys."

Murder Lotus nodded as he said, "we do not want to kill Hetzumi, but we will kill anyone in our way. So, they joined us with a promise of life for my daughter, which I agree to completely. My men and the other Hunassha members know as well my daughter must be alive. We have some unfinished business to deal with."

Conto said, "I will not marry her."

Murder Lotus snickered and said, "of course not, but we are interested in Detective Lockstreet. Her assistance and influence could be very beneficial to us. But…she will not join us unless you do."

Conto gasped and stood. He did not spill the wine, but he snarled, "You…you spoke to Camille!"

Murder Lotus nodded and said, "We did…years back for a little problem that one of our men did to her followers. It was a charming reunion for the lovers…so she agreed to join us and leave our antics alone if…you came back to us."

Conto sighed and said, "Aikawa…"

"She will not be involved unless needed to. But we need you…for you are vital in finding Hetzumi." Strike Butcher admitted.

Conto looked to Strike Butcher and said, "What can I do? She hates me for…your poison." He snarled at Murder Lotus, "why did you do that?"

Murder Lotus said, "A little friend told us to act if we wanted the future generation to appear in my daughter's womb. So I did…unfortunately, the baby is dead."

Conto lowered to the couch as he said, "so…you knew Goda…Hetzumi…would come back to Japan?"

Strike Butcher and Murder Lotus nodded. They said in unison, "the person you desire will return to origins, for her mind needs abandoned family and peace from the sexual tension bestowed upon her birth…"

Conto sighed and said, "I want to know my duties before I agree to anything."

The smiles on the forefathers were dark and happy for this. Strike Butcher said, "You would be on call for now…my men are busy at the moment to train a newbie. Also, you can be any position in my mafia since of your rich family heritage for being the best ninjas. Of course, Camille would be an Information Seeker…as her men can have any desires and positions they want. Except be my right handed men, which the Faerie Court are only that positions."

Murder Lotus said, "You would return to your original position immediately; you will be training new members and collecting information when your assistance is needed."

Conto looked at Pen-san as she lipped, "we are Strike Butcher's new members…" He sighed and said, "Murder Lotus…I will return to you. But, I need to move out of Aikawa's place. She found out some about the…"

The forefathers stiffened as Conto slammed his mouth shut. He should have kept quiet, but Murder Lotus said, "What does she know?"

Conto said, "she said this when Goda mentioned the Hunassha 'The darkest, cruelest and hardest to catch….no. Are you joking, right?' I am not sure what she knows…"

Strike Butcher nodded and said, "a few members, dead ones, did mention our name as a threat. But, she might only know the bare minimum. But also, she could know more… Tell you what, brother. Make Conto stay with this woman—"

Conto moaned as Strike Butcher finished, "Until we find reason she is not an enemy. She could have read something in the newspaper, which then we could relocate you. But, information is needed to secure her safety in our eyes. Do you agree, Murder Lotus?"

Murder Lotus nodded and said, "Do not change your lifestyle yet. Camille will be messaged soon about your re-alliance with us. Until then, we must leave. This hotel has been attacked twice, so we could get unwanted attention. Benedict, keep to your work. I feel this new work of Usami-san might be use to us for information about this new Usami, Mio Izumi Allens."

Benedict bowed as the guns lowered when the forefathers stood and went to the window. Strike Butcher opened the opened window to reveal a helicopter big enough to hold everyone in the room… The forefathers entered first as the other members followed. Pen-san smirked weakly to Conto as she and her daughter entered the helicopter. The helicopter flew away…

Conto blinked and said, "My mother is redesigning helicopters again…damn woman." He turned to Benedict and said, "What is your mission?"

Benedict said, "To watch Usami, Isaka, and edit books to my desires."

Conto blinked and said, "So, you are Parjure? Damn, I should have said no."

Benedict snickered as he said, "you will get used to me… I am strange in my ways, but I asked for your addition to the Hunassha."

Conto stiffened and said, "you asked the forefathers…are you mad?"

Benedict laughed and said, "possibly, but I saved your life. You owe me one…remember that." He walked out as he fixed his tuxedo for the party.

Conto moaned, "This is a nightmare…" He foxed his tie and followed Benedict to the party. People started to fill the room again as Aikawa went to him.

She smirked and said, "We are…not a couple, right?"

Conto smiled and said, "No…I do not think we ever were."

Aikawa smiled as Bentley came to her, and she said, "we…well…are sort of dating. But you can stay in my apartment with Camille, or we might need to find a new place…"

Conto nodded and said, "We should find a new place…to accommodate the new members of this crazy family."

Aikawa and Bentley laughed gently. Bentley said, "Madam Camille wanted to see you…she is over there."

Conto went to Camille as she smiled at him. He smirked as she said, "well?"

He sighed and said, "You will be messaged later."

Camille snorted and said, "Excellent."

Conto sighed as she kissed his cheek. Camille said, "I broke up with Shinobu, so we have more time together…okay." He nodded as he said, "do not push too much…I still need some time to think."

Camille smirked and whispered, "I will wait…your sex is the best compared to my other lovers."

Conto shrugged and said, "We shall see what use I am to you…"

Camille kissed his lips and said, "you are plenty use to me…sweetheart."

Conto sighed and said, "Just...let me depressed for a little longer…Goda was in deep. Really deep."

Camille hugged him close and said, "You can cry all you want…I understand. I really do…"

Conto stiffened and said, "You lost a lover too?"

Camille sighed and said, "Yes…my lover betrayed me for my cousin…but I got over it. It happens if you do not put enough effort into the relationship. We were young and not prepared…as Bentley would say."

Conto rubbed her back and said, "Thanks…for sticking around."

They looked at each other as they shared a little kiss. Camille said, "I plan on staying for a long time…Ayame." Their mouths reconnected as they kissed deeply.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: TIME TO PARTY! My longest fanfic…to date XD Well fans, thank you for reading! Also, I am not even close to being done…but some interesting times will be a-coming! Stay tuned…

Chapter 50: New Year's (part 2)

Akihiko felt the pressure of being in a room filled with writers and editors like a constant belly ache and headache combined. His smile was fake, but he dearly wanted to be alone and cuddle close to Misaki. But yet again, Goda ruined Misaki beyond belief… Akihiko tried to talk, but his body yearned for his touch…Misaki stared at him with those green confused eyes…Akihiko just could not bring himself to touch him. Also Mio became silent again and watched the pair… The silence annoyed him greatly, so the party was a nice change…

He blinked twice when he saw a new little addition to his brother's arm…Benedict. They stood close as they shared a little kiss.

Akihiko stiffened as he watched Benedict lean closer to Haruhiko, and Haruhiko kissed Benedict's head. He slowly came closer to hear their conversation as the music changed… Bad Luck was late, so the hotel staff played some classical music. But now…it was rock.

He turned to the dance floor as Mio started to dance. His little brother looked happy to let loose and dance like a pro. His movements were timed and perfect angles… Akihiko smirked for a moment as he stiffened. Misaki joined Mio then Shinobu appeared. And then, Nowaki came in as the group danced together. A few couples and single people started to dance to the tune.

Akihiko turned back to Benedict and Haruhiko. They were just chatting in whispers as Benedict smiled happily. Haruhiko smiled to him as they resumed their conversation. He hid among the crowd near Haruhiko and Benedict as he heard some of their conversation.

"So, when do you want your Christmas present?" Benedict asked.

Haruhiko snickered and said, "Later…is it big?"

Benedict smirked and said, "Possibly."

Haruhiko said, "Yours is small…"

Benedict stiffened and said, "You did not have to…"

Haruhiko took Benedict off his arm and said, "Close your eyes…"

Benedict slightly blushed as he did as told. Haruhiko took some little black box from his pocket and pulled out a necklace with a dull stone on the end. Benedict giggled and said, "What is it?"

Haruhiko said, "Be patient." He placed the necklace onto Benedict's neck as Benedict, who still had his eyes closed, shivered at the touch of something against his neck. Haruhiko said, "Take a look."

Benedict opened his eyes and felt his neck. He eyed the necklace and turned to Haruhiko. His smile was very bright and happy as he said, "smoky quartz…you are such a charmer." He wrapped his arms around Haruhiko and kissed his mouth…

Akihiko stared in shock…his older brother stole everything from him, but now…he had his own lover! His editor…but still…Haruhiko kissed Benedict back as they shared a passionate kiss…in the middle of a New Year's party.

Aikawa appeared next to Akihiko and said, "Isn't gorgeous!"

Akihiko blinked and said, "No, this is a disgrace."

Aikawa stiffened and said, "Why?"

Akihiko said, "Benedict is your assistant, and my brother is using him to get to me."

Aikawa groaned and said, "Look, your brother…I do not know him well, but still! Let them be…they look happy."

Akihiko went forward as Aikawa tried to stop him. He glared at her as she released him. His trek brought him to the parting Haruhiko and Benedict. They smiled at each other as Akihiko said, "enjoying yourselves?"

Benedict blinked and said, "Usami-san, well…fancy seeing you here."

Akihiko glared at Haruhiko and said, "You know he is editing one of my books, correct?"

Haruhiko snarled and parted from Benedict. He said, "I did not know until recently that he works for your editor. Do not make this all about you. Your lover is on the dance floor, go bug him."

Akihiko stiffened at Haruhiko's anger since Haruhiko was usually cooler and calmer than this… He said, "Are you implying that I taste my editors on the side? Are you trying to steal information about me from Benedict?"

Haruhiko straightened up and said, "When will you grow up?"

Akihiko curled his fists and said, "This will not continue…I refuse to allow it."

Haruhiko curled his fists and snarled, "I would like to see you stop it."

Benedict moaned and went to the dance floor after saying, "thanks for asking my opinion about our relationship, Usamis." He joined the men in the center as he eased into the rock music.

Haruhiko watched Benedict leave as he said, "Akihiko, this is not about you. If anything, we started dating after…what the fuck?"

Akihiko blinked and turned towards the direction where Haruhiko was looking. He stalled breathing as he took all his might to hold his mouth from dropping. His father, Fuyuhiko Usami, was at the party. Of course, looking sulky but…a young man with green hair was attached to his arm.

Both Usami brothers looked at each other as they went over to their father. Fuyuhiko sighed as Willow said, "so, these are your boys?"

Fuyuhiko said, "Yes, but do not—"

"Who the hell is this?" Both Akihiko and Haruhiko said as they pointed to Willow.

Fuyuhiko sighed and said, "A pest."

Willow smirked and rubbed Fuyuhiko's back. He said, "Willow, and I am your father's new lover."

Fuyuhiko turned away and said, "One night does not—"

"One night, dear? We had three." Willow giggled as Fuyuhiko sneered at him.

Haruhiko shrugged and went to the dance floor… Both Fuyuhiko and Akihiko watched as Benedict and he shared a slow dance together…

Akihiko was still stunned as he watched Willow trying to pull a stubborn Fuyuhiko to the dance floor. Fuyuhiko snarled, "I do not dance."

Willow shoved Fuyuhiko forward and said, "Now you do!" Fuyuhiko groaned as Willow spun him around. They looked silly, but slowly…Fuyuhiko pulled Willow close and showed him some good waltz moves. Willow smirked and looked only at Fuyuhiko.

Akihiko sighed and looked for Misaki. Misaki was exiting the dance floor, but Akihiko spun him into his arms. Akihiko said, "for once…just let go."

Misaki blushed as he looked at Akihiko. He said, "I…never slow danced before…"

Akihiko gently moved closer to him as he said, "I will lead…just let go. And follow me."

Misaki smiled…Akihiko stiffened slightly but smiled back. They embraced each other as they gently spun and waltz together. Akihiko could not believe his luck or heart…he missed Misaki so much, and he finally had him back…slightly. Misaki got closer to Akihiko when the song ended…

Akihiko groaned and prayed for another slow song…his wish came true. He kept dancing as he looked down to Misaki. Misaki was slightly pink, but he held onto Akihiko. Akihiko whispered, "We have been away from each other so long…I have missed you."

Misaki moaned and said, "I know…but…Akihiko…I cheated on you."

Akihiko sighed, "Goda?"

Misaki nodded as Akihiko continued, "how far?" He looked up with his green eyes close to tears as he admitted, "I…had sex with her."

Akihiko stalled and glared at Misaki. He said very carefully, "you…found out…that Goda is…" His arms parted from Misaki as he backed away.

Misaki started to sob as he said, "I do not know what happened! It sort of…did. I am sorry! I truly am because…I love you."

Akihiko stalled as Misaki came forward. Misaki continued, "I think it happened because…of my unfinished sexual desire I had for Goda. But…now…I am confused. I think that I desired Goda for a one night stand because now I do not want him. But Usagi…I love you. I always did…it's just…do we always have to hurt each other like this? I hate you for…leaving me alone in this confusion…why? Why are you allowing me to taste other men than…"

Misaki gasped when Akihiko hugged Misaki closer. Akihiko said, "Goda…was something else. But I think the reason for both of our confusion is not being honest and…"

Akihiko moaned and finished, "compassion for each other. Misaki, I still want to be with you. But we need to change…for the better, healthier and longer lasting love. Do you want to keep—"

Misaki kissed Akihiko…Akihiko stalled but he wrapped his arms around Misaki. They rubbed their mouths and kissed deeply. Misaki licked and sucked Akihiko's mouth as Akihiko kissed back with just as much force. They shivered at the close embrace and slowly let their mouths part. Akihiko smiled as Misaki blushed purple.

Akihiko kissed Misaki's forehead and rubbed his head gently. He said, "I take that as a yes."

Misaki moaned as Akihiko wiped his tears away. He said, "Can we promise one thing?"

Akihiko titled Misaki's head up as Misaki finished, "promise me that another Goda or any man will not come between us? I need…stability in this relationship, Akihiko."

Misaki looked deeply at him as Akihiko kissed Misaki's lips gently. Akihiko said close to his mouth, "yes, I promise. There will only be you…for now and forever."

Akihiko felt Misaki shiver as Misaki wrapped his arms around Akihiko. Misaki said, "I promise too…I know this might be hard to move on from this but…can we? We have faced our fair share of jealousy…"

Misaki moaned as Akihiko kissed his head. Akihiko said, "Yes, as long as both of us want to move on. But…you owe me some time in my room, correct?"

Akihiko looked at Misaki when Misaki turned his head up. Misaki said, "On my terms…but yes. I have…" His lover turned purplish red as Misaki groaned, "Maybe tonight if…you behave."

Misaki yelped as Akihiko lifted him in the air and spun him around. He tried to not smirk, but he laughed and smiled when he reunited in Akihiko's arms. They looked at each other as they kissed each other again; a slow, deep, and desirous touch…as both men pressed against each other's mouth for a longer kiss.

Akihiko slowly parted from Misaki as Misaki moaned in frustration. He giggled and kissed all over Misaki's face. Akihiko said, "later…I have to…what the?" His eyes were connected to Mio getting closer to Shinobu…as their mouths were open to kiss each other… He ran forward as he shoved Mio away and readied his fist for Shinobu's face.

Shinobu blinked quickly at Akihiko's enraged face as Akihiko snarled, "What the fuck were you doing with my little brother?"

Everyone around the three men stopped dancing and gave them some room. The room slowly stopped talking and moving as they watched the three men in the center of the whirlwind.

Mio moaned on the ground and said, "Akihiko, I can handle myself, thank you!"

Shinobu regained his composure and said, "We were just enjoying each other. Does it bother you that your little brother can get men faster than you?"

Akihiko turned to Mio and snarled, "Get out of here, now. We are discussing this outside."

Mio stood and crossed his arms. He said, "I refuse to be moved."

Akihiko turned back to Shinobu and said, "Fine, I will finish this." He pulled back his arm and slammed…into a block. He blinked as he saw Miyagi stood in between Shinobu and Akihiko.

Miyagi snarled, "Do not test me, Usami."

Akihiko smirked and said, "Got something to prove, old man?"

Misaki tried to get to Akihiko and said, "Usagi! Stop this! USAGI!"

Miyagi clenched Akihiko's hand as Akihiko stiffened and clenched his teeth from groaning aloud. The old man had strength… Akihiko used his other fist, but again, Miyagi blocked it. Both men struggled as Akihiko snarled, "no old man is going to stop me!" Miyagi smirked and shoved forward…Akihiko gasped as he was flipped to the ground.

Akihiko gasped again as he stared at Miyagi above him. He snarled, "this…is not…over."

Miyagi grabbed Shinobu and said, "possibly, but do not think you can hit my…ex son-in-law…when I am around." He dragged Shinobu out of the room.

Akihiko slowly sat up as Mio said, "You deserve that." He glared at Mio as Fuyuhiko pulled Akihiko up.

Fuyuhiko said, "will you boys follow me, Haruhiko, you as well." He waited as all three of his sons went outside the still hall. The dancing and talking resumed after the Usamis entered an empty room near the party. Fuyuhiko closed the door as he said, "Well gentlemen, I can officially say…all of you are lunatics."

Haruhiko remained emotionless as Mio said, "Well excuse me! The guy said that he was single and wanted to kiss me! Nothing more!"

Akihiko stiffened and crossed his arms. He glared at Mio and snarled, "Did that guy tell you his name?"

Mio glared at Akihiko and said, "no…but I…wait. Did he…fuck." He turned pink and moaned, "that was Miyagi's ex lover, correct?"

Fuyuhiko said, "That is not the point. All of you are homosexuals, which I cannot allow."

Akihiko sighed and said, "This has been happening for years, father. You cannot stop it now."

Mio said quickly, "who gave you permission to rule my life? I love men! Fuck you and your army if you think you can stop me from having a good time!"

Haruhiko said nothing as Fuyuhiko looked to him. He said, "Father…I care for Benedict."

Akihiko stiffened as Mio turned to Haruhiko. Mio smirked and said, "Cool! You have a lover…so, what is he like?"

"I forbid it, Haruhiko. You will go nowhere in this relationship, besides…your face tells me this fact more than anything." Fuyuhiko said as he watched his eldest son.

Akihiko said, "great, if you are done with me, I will be going—" He turned to walk away, but Fuyuhiko held him back.

Fuyuhiko said, "Possibly…I was homosexual when I was young. But I learned a lot from that relationship: sexual urges are stronger than thought possible when not explained carefully. I knew that it was a mistake from the beginning when all I remembered about my lover was sex."

Haruhiko turned away as Mio snarled, "so what? I loved Adam deeply, and I will love another man again! You cannot stop us! The moment we left our mothers' wombs…you lost control of our destinies. You can try, but I will keep—"

SLAP…the noise vibrated in the room as Fuyuhiko slapped Mio's face. Fuyuhiko snarled, "bastard children like you deserve less than that. You will never be a true Usami, so stop defending Haruhiko. I will make sure you lose your court date about changing your name."

Mio turned and glared at Fuyuhiko. He snarled, "You have no right to even touch me like that. Fuck you to hell, father. I will keep sucking cocks and telling you about it…in passionate detail to scare you! I do not care! I am a homosexual to the end! You can reject me…all you want because…I do not care. I will continue my life the way I want than believe in your precious bubble of insanity." He stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

Akihiko sighed as for once in his life…he pitied Haruhiko. He stopped breathing as he looked at the very stoic Haruhiko. The idea…of pity, compassion and love…Akihiko always hated Haruhiko. Always…their childhood was plagued with silence and stealing…but now. Akihiko just stood there and stared at Haruhiko with slightly different eyes than before. He saw a man, like himself, torn between loving a man and trying to be true to himself. Sure, the Usami brothers had different lovers and sides of 'being true to himself,' but…they were the same. Akihiko would never admit this aloud, but…he was like his older brother. So much…it made him breathe again but in a whisper.

Haruhiko said, "When will I be able to love someone I choose, father? You believe forced marriages or yelling at me about homosexuality will change my mind about Benedict? What if I admit that I love him? What would you say then?"

Fuyuhiko said, "You are a fool."

Haruhiko stalled and stared at his father. He slowly said, "You…don't even know Benedict or how I feel about him…how can you say these things?"

Fuyuhiko said, "easily since I been in the center of homosexuality and got hurt… I will stop you both from making the same mistakes I did."

"You cannot stop it, father," Akihiko snarled and finished, "Misaki and I are staying together whether you like it or not. I love him more than life itself."

Fuyuhiko said, "The pair of you broke up and touched other men…adultery will not bode well on either of your hearts."

Akihiko snarled, "We will be fine! I will not let Goda control either of us anymore."

Fuyuhiko said, "well, that is interesting…the man that stole some stock from me is using my son… So, did you see the twisted ways of homosexuality with that man? The same can come from Misaki someday."

Akihiko curled his fists and said, "Misaki loves me!"

Fuyuhiko snarled, "Love blinds you from the truth! Misaki is a middle class man…not knowing of our influence and monetary power. He could turn, very easily, into your mother…"

Akihiko growled and stiffened into a battle pose, "stop it."

Fuyuhiko finished, "when will you boys learn? Money is a gift and pleasure for us since we know how to use it. But your lovers…do they know what your money can do to them? What the family will say? What will change if they even have thoughts of joining our family? I will never allow them into our family, so stop this fantasy and live in the real world. Homosexuality is a joke among you both since you have not seen the true torture behind the smirks…people will always mocking you. People will always hurt you and then go after your lovers…save yourself and them. End it before it is too late."

Haruhiko just stood there; like a tree, stiff and emotionless. He just watched the scene as he looked away and sighed heavily.

Akihiko was pissed as he said, "I would love to see you try to stop me. I would adore seeing you stop Mio! I know Haruhiko is a weakling since he cannot even defend his lover. Benedict deserves better than you."

Haruhiko glared at Akihiko and walked out after slamming the door.

Fuyuhiko sighed and said, "This conversation is not over."

Akihiko stormed to the door as he growled, "you can talk all you want, but it will always go in one ear and out the other!" He slammed the door twice and groaned darkly at the door. His breathing was heavy as Willow came to him.

Willow said, "Well…that was interesting."

Akihiko snarled, "What the fuck do you do to him? He is just as passionate trying to rip me away from my lover. Do not think I like you for…what?"

Willow smiled and said, "give me a few weeks and your father will change. I was serious about having sex with him and holding his arm. I am his pet, or I should say…sex slave."

Akihiko blinked and said, "So he is that desperate to have sex? Asshole." He walked away as Willow finished, "possibly, but…do you want me to talk to him about the purity of homosexuality or allow the natural process happen?"

Willow smiled and said as Akihiko turned to him, "I…can feel the frustration in Fuyuhiko's kiss and touch. The man is hurt…but I need time to teach him."

Akihiko snickered and said, "You like him, already? How long have you been with him?"

Willow giggled and said, "slightly and…since Christmas."

Akihiko smiled and said, "keep what you are doing…do not tell me. Just be sure…you annoy him a lot. He needs a few lessons in homosexuality…but never. I never thought he was a homosexual."

Willow nodded and said, "As a teen."

Akihiko stalled as he turned to Fuyuhiko exiting the room. Fuyuhiko snarled, "Willow, leave my son alone."

Willow smirked at Fuyuhiko and went to him. He said, "We were just chatting, besides…you need some alcohol. Common, they are serving some good shit in there." His arm entwined with Fuyuhiko's as Fuyuhiko moaned and allowed Willow to take him in.

Fuyuhiko lipped, "do not get any ideas about this…it is meaningless." He glared at Akihiko as Akihiko lipped back, "that's what you think."

Akihiko smirked at his father's glare as Fuyuhiko was taken back to the party. He went back in as Misaki went to him instantly.

Misaki said, "Mio called me! He is going back to the apartment…should we leave too?"

Akihiko stared at Willow and said, "No…I am curious to see what happens next."

Misaki looked and said, "is that man…with your father?"

Akihiko wrapped an arm around Misaki and said, "Yep…interesting pairing, huh?"

Misaki opened and closed his mouth. He admitted, "I would have never seen your father with a man…"

Akihiko nodded and said, "neither did I…until now."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 51: New Year's (part 3)

Miyagi dragged Shinobu down the hall into an empty room and slammed the door. He breathed heavily as he felt his pocket for a cigarette. His moan was deep as he forgot that he has not smoked in months…

Shinobu offered him a cigarette and lighter.

Miyagi stared at the drug and said, "Since when you smoked?"

Shinobu placed the cigarette in his mouth and lighted it. He inhaled and exhaled like a pro, "since Australia, but like you care to hear about that." His breathing the little drug was slightly seductive…as Shinobu offered another cigarette and Miyagi took it. Miyagi lit it as they sat on the couch with a cushion in between them.

They smoked silently until Miyagi turned to Shinobu and truly looked at him. Shinobu grew up…the teen that used to whine and beg to be with him turned to this cool and silent twenty year old. He snarled and said, "You never smoked in front of me…"

Shinobu snickered and said, "You never saw me all the time…remember?" He exhaled and inhaled. His voice was deep in nostalgia as he said, "I quit after I came back to Japan, but I did smoke a little at parties here as well. I restarted smoking at England when I stayed over there. But yet again…not a heavy dose just a mild touch of nicotine to cover my craving."

Miyagi kept smoking as Shinobu stood to go to the cupboard for an astray. Shinobu placed it on the coffee table as the men kept smoking silently. Miyagi inhaled the drug with some desire, and yet…he sighed and extinguished the cigarette.

Shinobu exhaled in front of Miyagi's face and said, "What's the matter? Don't like this brand? Pity, I prefer the lights than the full flavor."

Miyagi ripped the cigarette from Shinobu's mouth and crushed it. He snarled, "Do you think a drug addiction makes you look older?"

Shinobu crossed his arms and said, "No, it makes me look younger, right?"

Miyagi glared at him and said, "what do you want from me?"

Shinobu turned to him and said, "Nothing."

Miyagi blinked and said, "No fluffy quotes about destiny or addiction? What about cabbages, pumpkins or whatever vegetable addiction you have now? Also smoking…the longer hair…and the tattoo, what are you trying to prove by doing all these things to yourself?"

Shinobu sighed and said, "I am living to my standard, if you do not get it, then screw you. And if you excuse me." He stood and finished, "I prefer not to remember all the shit that you put me through for your silly thoughts of love for me." His trek turned away from Miyagi as Miyagi jumped over the couch and stood in front of the door.

Miyagi glared at Shinobu and said, "So, you do not love me?"

Shinobu blinked and said, "Does it matter?"

"Say it." Miyagi snarled as he waited for Shinobu to say it.

Shinobu sighed and said very clearly, "I do not love you."

Miyagi leaned on the door in shock…that sounded believable. Too believable…he did not want to believe it. Nor he will as he came closer to Shinobu's body and touched his face. He said, "You mean it…but does your body agree with you?"

Shinobu slightly flushed as he said, "I will not accept—"

Miyagi kissed him on his mouth and slowly invaded his tongue into Shinobu's mouth. Shinobu shivered but allowed Miyagi in. They embraced each other as they kissed deeply. Miyagi's hands rubbed Shinobu's body against his as he backed Shinobu into the wall. Shinobu gasped as Miyagi rubbed his member and sides. Miyagi licked and kissed Shinobu's neck as Shinobu gripped Miyagi's back and spread his legs apart. Miyagi placed his body closer to Shinobu as they groaned in unison at the building desire…

Shinobu groaned, "Damn you! You think this…" He blushed when Miyagi looked at him.

Miyagi slowly smiled and said, "admit it…you missed me."

Shinobu sneered and snarled, "I am not your sex toy!"

Miyagi cooed, "No…you are much more than that…darling."

Shinobu turned so red…his ears were red. He breathed, "what…hap…happen…to…the break...up? The other man? And…Miyagi…"

Miyagi kissed him again and breathed, "Botan is a friend of mine…just acting to see your passions towards me…" He rubbed his member against Shinobu's slowly hardening one… Miyagi giggled gently and finished, "common, let go…"

Shinobu groaned and shoved Miyagi off. Miyagi fell to the ground with enlarged eyes as Shinobu growled, "no, I refuse to be molested again until…you prove your love to me."

Miyagi rolled his eyes and said, "I want you, isn't that enough?"

Shinobu snarled, "Lust, sex, and crappy love songs will not change the fact you broke my heart multiple times. I want all of you; your heart, soul, and know everything about you. But no, you hide yourself since I am too young to understand. I get it, Miyagi. You are afraid to love anyone else except your precious teacher."

Miyagi stood and snarled, "I have not thought of my teacher much after breaking up with you! Also…I have not touched or spoke to another person. Unlike you! You are turning into a little slut…"

Shinobu rolled his eyes and said, "I am testing the dating field, unlike you."

Miyagi slammed his hands to trap Shinobu to the wall and snarled, "I am not letting you leave until you give me a definite answer! What do you want? Me or…other people?"

Shinobu glared at him as he slowly said, "I…want you…but I cannot return to the life we had. I need more."

Miyagi moaned and said, "then why do you stop me from touching you?"

Shinobu snarled, "Because we will just return as we were before! I do not want to wait for you! I want proof that I am yours and yours alone!"

Miyagi growled, "I said it plenty of times before! I love you! Isn't that enough?"

"NO!" Shinobu yelled as Miyagi growled, "what do you want from me then?"

They panted in frustration and anger…for a few solid five minutes, all they did was stared at each other. Miyagi could see the frustration and little love Shinobu had for him in his stormy gray eyes…and Shinobu said, "I…want you to marry me."

Miyagi backed away to the other wall and said, "You cannot be SERIOUS! I was married once! Also that homosexual law…sure it was passed, but…" His eyes enlarged as Shinobu knelt on one knee and showed a metal ring…an engagement ring; a dark silver ring with a small emerald in the center of a line of diamonds. He stared at the ring for a long time as he said, "Shinobu-chin…you are way too young to get married to an old man like me."

Shinobu closed the ring box and said, "Well, excuse me. I refuse to be your fucking pillow, so find someone else." He went to the door as Miyagi slammed it shut again. Shinobu moaned in frustration as Miyagi leaned close to him.

Miyagi said, "Why do you want to marry me? We hardly know each other except physically."

"That is why…if you are married to me, at least…you will always be with me. No matter what anyone else says. You will be mine…as I am yours. But refused my proposal, so I expect no more from you." Shinobu said so cold…so distant…

Miyagi sighed and said, "I…do not know what to say…except…don't leave."

Shinobu shivered under him and said, "What is there left to say? I want to marry you, but denied me. You only want my body, but I deny you. All we ever done are denying each other! I am tired of denial…I want love."

Miyagi sighed and said, "I will marry you in a few conditions—"

Shinobu shrieked and spun around. His face was lighted with a crimson blush as his eyes stared blankly at Miyagi. He barely breathed for a few seconds then he said, "Are you serious?"

Miyagi giggled and looked into Shinobu's eyes. He said, "Yes, I will marry you if…you can persuade me to marry you better than that first time. Common, be romantic."

Shinobu smirked and said, "Back off and let me try again."

Miyagi did as told and watched Shinobu go on his one knee. He could not help but smile at the red faced Shinobu as Shinobu looked up and reopened the ring box.

Shinobu sighed and took a few deep breaths. His breathing calmed the redness off his face as he said, "Miyagi, You, I have loved you since the day you save my life from thugs. Your face has been a part of my memory for the short time I spent in Australia, and then returned to you as soon as you divorced my sister."

Miyagi sighed and leaned against the door. He said, "I expected some lovey dovey—"

Shinobu snarled, "I am getting to it! Let me continue! I want…to be honest."

Miyagi snickered and said, "Continue, Shinobu-chin."

Shinobu blushed and said, "I missed you calling me that…"

Miyagi smiled as he started to remember why he put up with Shinobu's emotions. He liked being like this…felt right. His heart beat gently as he watched the colors on Shinobu's face flash from red to pale back to pink.

Shinobu gulped and continued, "I told you about fate…well, I meant every word. I started researching and developing a commonplace book about…" He turned purple and finished, "magic. Yes, I started to believe in magic and learning about it in Australia. I am proficient in many branches, but I do not practice it. I prefer to learn about the various cultures' attitudes towards mythology and magic… Asshole." He was almost blackish purple from deep embarrassment.

Miyagi twisted his face to stop from laughing, but he slowly coughed out his humor. He said, "Continue."

Shinobu sighed and said with a dark face of embarrassment, "asshole, jerk, fucker, and mean, mean MAN! I…even a scholar like myself have faults…" He moaned and turned away.

Miyagi snickered and said, "Common, what else is there?"

Shinobu snarled, "PLENTY!" He moaned and turned to him. He was colored back to normal as he continued, "I loved every moment with you. The sex, kissing, and just being with you…were enough for me. Until you played the Uke Trade-Off, I started…to question us."

Miyagi moaned and said, "Goda…he was good to persuade me to play the game because you were texting me…he figured out quickly that I had a younger lover. He showed me his card and told me to come to Marukawa to discuss how I could get some money. At first…I did not want to go. But I went…out of curiosity."

Shinobu sighed and said, "Well…that ten days…changed me. As I tried to be faithful to you, I found myself slightly attracted to Nowaki—"

Miyagi groaned and said, "That little brat! He always—"

"We only KISSED and…slightly touched." Shinobu yelled. He moaned and continued, "I liked him because…we spent time together, talked and made a small bond of friendship for the fact…both he and I are alike in many ways."

Miyagi stiffened as he listened to Shinobu, and Shinobu said, "Nowaki and I…are hopelessly in love with our partners. Our partners hurt, ignore, and tell us to leave them based on age alone…but my heart…like Nowaki's…could not imagine that day. Both of us agreed that life without our lovers…would not worth living."

Shinobu sighed as he looked at the ring. He continued, "I found myself fighting between faithful to you and trying to find a reason to hate Nowaki…but I liked him. So, I needed space and…you. I came to you that night and…well, you remember."

Miyagi slipped to the ground as he nodded. He did not want to…but that night replayed in his mind a few times after they broke up. His memory replayed all the Takatsukis' faces and his own anger…also the fear and sadness. He was breaking up with a man that he did love…but he was hurt as well. Miyagi still could not see any other way that night could have ended…so it ended with him breaking up with Shinobu and the torture…of long, lonely nights and begging for his touch. But the anger and frustration…these emotions made it very difficult for Miyagi to relent back to his younger lover. So…he hid and said nothing while his heart yearned for Shinobu… He nodded again and said, "Continue."

Shinobu did, "I tried to reclaim you…like I always do, as a terrorist. But…you were so hard to reach. After a few days, Neko found me…and asked me out. We did go on dates…as I did this." He started to remove his clothing…

Miyagi gulped as he was shown the new tattoo on Shinobu's right arm. It was a dragon; a long, snake like dragon that wrapped around his arm with its face snarling towards the front. Also a small blaze came from its mouth… He looked all over the tattoo in shock and admiration…it was beautiful. The dragon was a white with a few patches light green scales and dark green spikes that ran down its back. The flames did not over power the art…as blue, red, orange, and some green twisted out the reptile's mouth. This dragon flew in small patches of blue and white clouds. Also, the dragon was detailed enough to show all these details, but small enough to be hidden under a fancy shirt…

Shinobu replaced the clothing as he finished, "I got this…in honor of you and your love for Matsuo Bashou. I knew you read his haikus faithfully and written your thesis paper on him…so, I felt a dragon was a perfect symbol for you. Bashou wrote about nature and everything around him…as I adore magic and the folklore around it. So, put two together…a nature based magical creature…like a dragon. Of course, a Chinese dragon because I like them the most. But…laugh if you want! I know it's silly but…" His stormy gray eyes turned to Miyagi as he finished, "what? What's wrong?"

Miyagi was speechless as he stared at Shinobu. At first, he felt the tattoo was some heart with his name scrambled all over it…this was better and so much more…romantic. He was deeply moved and wanted to touch the tattoo and examine it deeply…the art was amazing. Every detail was taken carefully…as the dragon just made him stare at Shinobu. He could not utter a thing as he motioned for more information…he could not think of a word to describe his intense need to hear more…

Shinobu blinked and blushed again. He continued, "I have another one…on my butt."

Miyagi stiffened and said, "Really? Which one hurt more?"

Shinobu pointed to his arm and said, "Because…my butt has more fat, so I did not feel it. Besides…that tattoo will be show on our honeymoon! Which…I will plan!"

Miyagi smiled and motioned Shinobu to continue.

Shinobu smirked and said, "You…like this?"

Miyagi motioned for more as Shinobu giggled. Shinobu smirked and said, "I…can never figure out your moods or your reactions…I prefer this. But…I really did expect you to be mad about this."

Shinobu kept trying to not look into Miyagi's eyes, but he did…they stared at each other with passionate smiles. He flushed and said, "I…found you with Botan around the time I wanted to break up with Neko…our sex and kisses were worthless to me. Good practice but…worthless."

Miyagi sighed and said, "Botan is my friend…not lover. He never was. His lover is happy to play this stupid game since…Botan would always return to him."

Shinobu moaned, "why do you always have gay friends?"

Miyagi laughed as Shinobu turned crimson. He said, "Common, get to Camille. I need to hear about that."

Shinobu turned green and said, "I…never had sex with her."

Miyagi grimaced and said, "I heard you…you seemed very happy about it."

Shinobu turned purple and moaned, "I…was jacking a plank of wood…as she watched."

Miyagi laughed so hard that he flushed. He kept laughing as he saw Shinobu glare at him with an entire red face. His laughter lasted for a few seconds as he said, "you…jacked…a dildo?"

Shinobu moaned and said, "Camille…was my aunt's bride's maid for her wedding. I sort of asked her to show me England, so we hung out…and she found out quickly that I was depressed about you."

Miyagi stiffened as he listened. Shinobu continued, "Camille…knows things about people…creepy things. She knew immediately that I was homosexual, most stuff about Goda, and…some things about my family. Her claims for knowing most of this were because she wanted to help me…"

Shinobu turned pine green and turned away. He mumbled, "She…wanted to…teach me…how to elongate sex…for better pleasure."

Miyagi hooted and hollered. He laughed so hard that he lay on his back and kicked his legs. His eyes closed from tearing from laughing as he twisted from the gut-twisting laughter. He kept laughing for a few minutes as he slowly panted, "You…man! I need to talk to this girl…she sounds more perverted than me! That is saying something…making you fuck a dildo and teaching you to elongate sex…you give in too much. Foreplay makes you erect…so…" Miyagi sat up and looked at the purple faced Shinobu as he said, "did you learn to stretch your erection longer than…five seconds?"

Shinobu closed the ring box and snarled, "Yes…but only slightly."

Miyagi snickered and said, "So…are you done or…is there more?"

Shinobu sighed and reopened the ring box. He said, "I…could not stop thinking or wanting you…so I came back." His color slowly drained as he looked deeply into Miyagi's face. He said, "I wanted you…to come after me. That is why I came back with Camille…not as a jealousy ploy but…a ploy to hope that you might want to talk to me. About anything…just a few moments, but I walked away…in hopes you would save me too…from her."

Miyagi sighed and leaned against the door. He said, "I…still do not know what to say about your behavior. You dated Neko too quickly, and you use Camille as a sex teacher. But why is my question."

Shinobu said clearly, "I wanted to develop into a better lover…you were my first and only… So I needed to become better to satisfy you and calm down my overzealous emotions for you."

Miyagi opened and closed his mouth. He just stared at Shinobu as Shinobu said, "I never meant to hurt you! I just knew…as I was…that love would never progress or change. So, I changed. I needed to grow up."

Shinobu sighed and said, "I wrote this in England…how I would propose if I could…mock me all you want but…wait until the end, okay?" He turned a fresh pink as Miyagi nodded and motioned for more.

Miyagi waited as Shinobu shifted and took a few deep breaths. Shinobu repositioned himself to properly propose as Miyagi slowly stood. They looked at each other as Shinobu giggled and flushed.

Shinobu sighed and said, "Miyagi, as these long confessions can say so much, but this needs to be said. I love you with every inch of my skin, heartbeat, and every reason against the world. I know our love might be tested by age and other people who do not understand us…but I want to fight with you. For our love is rare and a perfect, we find new reasons to keep loving each other. So I plead with all my being to be with you…for I know, I need you to live a happy life. Please Miyagi, You…will you marry me?"

Miyagi blushed…he was utterly out of ideas for words, so his mouth dropped as he looked at Shinobu.

Shinobu turned purple and said, "Miyagi…you never looked at me like…Miyagi?" He shivered when Miyagi enclosed Shinobu in his arms. They kissed…a long, wanton and desirous kiss as Miyagi moaned, "yes…I will marry you…you brat."

Miyagi felt Shinobu shiver as he said, "my conditions…we need to get married fast."

Shinobu turned greenish red as he said, "eager?"

Miyagi smiled and flushed more… He said, "you asked me to marry you better than I did with your sister…anyways, I want to marry you soon because your family will be told that I am marrying you. As my folks will be informed as well…so, if they find out…they cannot stop us if we get married quickly, right?"

Shinobu rushed, "I would marry you tomorrow if I could!" He turned so red…his ears and neck turned red.

Miyagi giggled gently and hugged him. He continued, "I also do not want a huge wedding…the huge thing was nice for my first but—" He gasped as Shinobu slipped the ring on…it was slightly loose but…it fit. Miyagi smiled and kissed Shinobu's head.

Shinobu sighed and said, "You are taking my name…"

Miyagi snorted and said, "why because you asked me to marry you? Well…that is interesting."

Shinobu glared at him and said, "My sister has not changed her name yet! She claims it is too hard to change her name back to Takatsuki…darn woman!"

Miyagi laughed gently as he kissed all over Shinobu's face. Shinobu shivered but moaned in pleasure. He said, "I never…felt this reckless before…yes, I will take your name."

Shinobu stiffened as he said, "I…will wear black as you…white."

Miyagi giggled, "Want me in a dress?"

Shinobu moaned as Miyagi's hands started to rub all over him…reminding them both of the wanton and the missed touching. He mumbled, "I would marry you naked…as long as you are mine…"

They landed on the floor as their mouths reconnected. Their tongues rolled as they rubbed against each other and moaned deeply. Miyagi spread Shinobu's legs as Shinobu moaned and groaned, "We…do not own this room…also…the party…"

Miyagi growled passionately, "I do not want to return besides…little Shinobu wants to play." He started to feel Shinobu's member harden slightly.

Shinobu groaned and said, "I practice all I want! But…imagining you will never compare to being near you…touch me, Miyagi…and do not stop."

Miyagi slowly lowered onto Shinobu and said, "Yes…my fiancée."

TBC

A/N: Two weddings…this is going to be fun XD Stay tuned…


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 52: New Year's (part 4)

Haruhiko ran outside as he felt the tears fall…the words his father spoke dug deep. He never in a million years imagined his father as a homosexual…never. Haruhiko slowly turned to the lamppost a few feet away from the entrance and hung onto dear life…he slipped to the snow covered ground and silently sobbed.

"Haruhiko!" Benedict said as Haruhiko sniffed and said, "Go away…"

Benedict came to him and said, "Haruhiko…why are you always like this? Common, we might miss—"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Haruhiko yelled as he stood and glared at Benedict. He said, "My father is right…what reasons do we see each other? Sex! I just touch you…and you moan. Big deal…women can do the same thing." He turned and started to walk away.

Benedict chased after him and said, "Your father…I will not accept that as an excuse to break up! Besides…I…" He stalled as Haruhiko turned to him. His face was pink as Benedict said breathlessly, "I love you…"

Haruhiko stiffened as he gasped, "what…did…you say…to me?"

Benedict stormed to him and said, "You heard me! I love you! I love you! I do, dammit and…" He grabbed Haruhiko's hands and said, "I…do not want this to end. I know we do not…Haru?"

Haruhiko lifted his head and gently kissed him. Benedict groaned and wrapped his arms around Haruhiko. They quickly enveloped each other in their arms and kissed deeper…their bodies shivered at the wanton and the kiss got even deeper. Haruhiko licked all over Benedict's neck and resumed their kiss. Benedict moaned and rubbed all over Haruhiko's body…Haruhiko moaned and spread Benedict's legs further apart as he rubbed his member closer to Benedict's. Benedict gasped and enclosed his mouth over Haruhiko's. They rubbed and moaned into each other…as they started to remove their coats and rubbing their suits closer together.

Benedict licked and kissed all over Haruhiko's face. Haruhiko moaned and dragged Benedict into another deep kiss. They moaned and enclosed each other so close…their bodies shivered and started to feel warmer even in the cold. Their mouths moved slowly, but deeply…making both men groan and feel their members a little looser. Haruhiko slowly shoved Benedict to the buildings side and started to rub his member harder against Benedict. Benedict gasped and enwrapped Haruhiko closer. They moaned at each other and resumed their kissing. Haruhiko kept rubbing all over Benedict's body as Benedict rubbed and moaned in desire… They looked at each other's flushed faces as their mouths reconnected.

"Haruhiko, I demand you stop this instant." Fuyuhiko snarled.

Haruhiko stalled and turned to his father and Willow. He instantly removed himself from Benedict as Benedict groaned.

Benedict snarled, "what right do you have to stop us? We were busy!"

Fuyuhiko said, "I will not allow simpletons into my sons' lives, so I will remove them as quickly as possible."

Benedict smirked and said, "Will you? Well then, do it. Remove me."

Fuyuhiko blinked and said, "I will…you may leave before it gets rough."

Benedict snickered and said, "So, you want to fight. Common old man, show me how you rumble."

Haruhiko just stood there…both in shock and observing the magnificence of Benedict…no one, in hundreds of employees or people defied Fuyuhiko Usami…unlike Benedict did…and…Mio. He was just watching as Fuyuhiko smiled and said, "You will remove yourself before the night is thorough."

Benedict rolled his eyes and said, "Knew it."

Fuyuhiko stiffened and said, "What did you know?"

Benedict snarled, "You are a bag of hot air and no action. You cannot remove me without being all coy and sly with words…to remove me, I need force. Physical force."

Haruhiko opened and closed his mouth. He watched the emotions of cool to raw anger flash on his father's face. Fuyuhiko removed Willow from his arm as he said, "I do not want to get physical."

Benedict posed with both fists ready and said, "bring it, grandpa!"

Haruhiko quickly stood between Fuyuhiko and Benedict. He said, "You will not hurt Benedict."

Fuyuhiko snarled, "This asshole is not worth protecting. Move aside."

"No, father." Haruhiko said.

Fuyuhiko snarled, "Do not turn into Akihiko, move."

Haruhiko crossed his arms and said, "Make me move."

Fuyuhiko growled, "why are you protecting him? He is just an American! And a man! What does this love worth to you? You will face a lonely path soon…save yourself from the pity and end it."

Haruhiko said, "I am not you, so stop comparing my love life to yours. Besides…I love Benedict, father. I want you to accept us than…deny us."

Fuyuhiko stalled and backed away. He opened and closed his mouth as he stared at Haruhiko. His eyes were slightly enlarged as the limo stopped in front of the hotel. Willow took Fuyuhiko and said, "good night, and…enjoy each other."

Willow winked at Haruhiko and dragged Fuyuhiko into the car as the limo drove away.

Haruhiko shivered as he hugged himself. He stared at the spot his father stood and slowly slipped to the ground.

Benedict stuck his middle finger to the car as he said, "well, good riddance to…Haru! Are you okay?" He quickly went to Haruhiko's side as he looked all over Haruhiko's face.

Haruhiko slowly turned to the mint green eyes and wondrous face of his lover…he said, "I…never did that…before."

Benedict blinked and said, "Stood up to your father?" He rolled his eyes and said, "big deal, he deserved that! The bastard cannot stop me or you from seeing each other."

Haruhiko breathed harshly as he admitted, "I am a bastard child…I wanted to be the perfect son…and I…defied my father…what if he disowns me? I would be…what would I be?"

Benedict sighed and said, "If you are disowned over that, I want you to smother him in a court date! He does not have the right to disown you over a boyfriend…you are his son. No matter what."

Haruhiko turned away and said, "He has done worse to lesser offenses in my family…"

Benedict said, "Do you…want me to leave you?"

Haruhiko quickly turned to him as Benedict said, "I love you…I really mean it. I never…felt so attached to a person like this…in a long time. I want you, but…I respect your feelings and your family. Family is huge here and everywhere, so…I will break up with you if…you want me to."

Benedict looked directly into Haruhiko's eyes as Haruhiko did the same. They looked at each other as the cool air showed their warm breaths. The snow continued to fall as they just stared at each other in the cold night.

Haruhiko opened and closed his mouth. He gulped and said, "I…cannot break up with you."

Benedict flushed as Haruhiko finished, "I love you too much…to end this." Haruhiko led Benedict's hand to his rapid beating heart and said, "I never…felt like this. It is scary and…amazing. I want to stay with you…and someday…get my father to accept us."

Haruhiko said, "so—" He was cut off by Benedict's mouth as they started kissing wildly again. They lay down on the sidewalk as Haruhiko rubbed Benedict's body. Benedict gasped and moaned, "We should…AH…go…MMMM…home….AH! Damn…you better use your dick than a dildo tonight."

Benedict was red from passion and desire…as Haruhiko said, "Not yet."

Haruhiko stood as he pulled Benedict close. They embraced each other as their bodies shivered at the wet clothes and the closeness of their bodies.

Benedict moaned, "What are you afraid of? My ass is not that scary, you know."

Haruhiko giggled and said, "I know…" He gently kissed Benedict's face and said, "I rather wait…not out of fear."

Benedict groaned, "tell me then why, oh great sex fiend."

Haruhiko said, "I want to wait for the best time…for both of us."

Benedict snarled, "I am ready! Just pork me, asshole!"

Haruhiko gently rubbed Benedict's face and said, "Calm down…I will. Soon…but not yet. Okay?"

Benedict flushed at the touch as he leaned against Haruhiko's hand and said, "Get a fucking cab soon…I am getting very hungry for your mouth on my dick."

Haruhiko smirked and said, "Give me a few seconds." He called his butler as the car pulled up. They entered as the car drove towards Benedict's place…

A/N: For once…the next chapter is from one character in a couple to the next XD Enjoy!


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 53: New Year's (part 5)

Benedict and Haruhiko's mouths could not be parted as they stumbled to his apartment. They groaned as they enclosed their bodies close. Their bodies shivered in the anticipation of sex as Benedict tried to get his keys to open the door. Haruhiko kept touching him and licking his neck to make him groan and drop his keys. Benedict recaptured Haruhiko's mouth as their bodies slammed into each other. They dug deeper as they both groaned. Benedict allowed Haruhiko's hand to stroke his hardening member as he shrieked and rubbed his member across Haruhiko's hand. Haruhiko moaned and unzipped Benedict's pants as he lowered to put his mouth on it. Benedict flushed and mewed in pleasure as Haruhiko started to suck at his growing erection.

Haruhiko's mouth was slow but sucked deeply to make Benedict lose all sense of control. Benedict just shivered and moaned as he leaned against his lover and the door of his locked apartment. Haruhiko rubbed his sack as hand other hand removed more of Benedict's pants to allow his free hand to start rubbing his anus.

Benedict groaned and leaned closer to Haruhiko's body. Haruhiko kept his pace as Benedict's body went wild under his lover's touch. His member started to feel warmer and warmer…he gasped as Haruhiko's finger went in and out of his anus, and Haruhiko added another finger… Benedict gasped and panted, "dammit…MORE!"

Haruhiko nibbled the foreskin as he sucked harder. His hands stroked and teased the skin around Benedict's lower end. Benedict's mouth hung open as he leaned his head back.

Benedict just gasped for breath as he panted harder and harder…he felt his body open more and more for Haruhiko as Benedict yelped and groaned loudly…he orgasm into Haruhiko's mouth.

Haruhiko stiffened and stopped rubbing when the cum fired in his mouth. He removed his mouth and gulped his lover's gift. His hands did not move as he resumed his rubbing.

Benedict gasped and leaned his body closer to Haruhiko's hands. He groaned and panted harder…his member was still pulsing, but he felt another wave of…another splash of cum sprayed over Haruhiko…

Haruhiko licked the cum gently as he kissed Benedict's lower end and abdomen. He rubbed his hands all over Benedict's body as Benedict felt his legs stiffen to make sure his lover would keep going. Benedict growled in passion as he moaned, "do you…want to…go in…or not?"

Benedict moaned at the lack of touching from Haruhiko, but Haruhiko stood and hugged Benedict close. They shivered close together as Haruhiko said, "let's…go in."

Haruhiko got the keys as Benedict held himself up by holding the doorframe. He quickly unlocked the door as they fumbled in. Haruhiko quickly reclaimed Benedict's mouth as they started kissing wildly. They moaned as they fumbled into Benedict's bedroom and onto the bed. Haruhiko removed Benedict's clothing quickly as Benedict gasped and yelped in desire for more…Haruhiko kicked his shoes off as he quickly reclaimed Benedict's mouth.

They licked and rubbed each other as Benedict spread his legs apart… Haruhiko positioned himself as he rubbed his covered member over Benedict's exposed opening. Benedict gasped and gripped onto to Haruhiko as Haruhiko kept rubbing his body over Benedict's. Their mouths groaned and continued to suck into each other…the fevered heat and passion built more and more…

Benedict gasped when he came again. He moaned for a few seconds as he gripped hard to Haruhiko's back. Haruhiko panted as he leaned forward and groaned… Benedict flushed a darker red as he felt Haruhiko's member…it was harder. He never felt Haruhiko's member against his body like this…

Haruhiko groaned as Benedict flipped him to his back. Benedict started to unzip Haruhiko's pants as Haruhiko stiffened and gently shoved Benedict off.

Benedict groaned and breathed, "at least let me touch it."

Haruhiko flushed and breathed, "no…penetration…okay? I am not doing that yet…"

Benedict smirked darkly and slowly removed Haruhiko's pants. Haruhiko groaned and twisted as Benedict removed his underwear…a lightly patch of brown hair covered the wondrous dick of this man. He stared at it as Haruhiko's penis twitched in the air…Haruhiko was turned on. His mouth twitched in desire, but instead…he stroked Haruhiko's penis with his hand.

Haruhiko stiffened and moaned as Benedict breathed, "revenge is a bitch, dear."

Benedict kept his slow pace, but his eyes watched Haruhiko twist and pushes his lower end into Benedict's hand. He pants a laugh as he continued to stroke and pushes the foreskin down… Haruhiko gasped and gripped the sheets…his face was turned upward, so Benedict could not see his reactions…but he could see his body and his hands…Haruhiko gripped and released the sheets. Benedict moaned as this motion made him want to feel that dick between his legs…but he kept playing Haruhiko's penis into hardening more.

Haruhiko gasped and breathed harder as Benedict kept his pace. Benedict snickered when Haruhiko came. Haruhiko gasped and released the sheets as he panted and sat up to look at Benedict. Benedict played with Haruhiko's jizz and licked it.

Benedict smirked as Haruhiko's face was red from sweat and passion…they both sat up as their erections kept pulsing from the foreplay. They did not rejoin their mouths or bodies…as they tried to regain their calmer states.

Haruhiko sighed and said, "I…think we should…go to bed."

Benedict nodded as he watched Haruhiko replace his pants back on his body. He watched as Haruhiko got more comfortable. Haruhiko sighed as he removed his glasses and opened his arms for Benedict to enter them. He blushed as he slowly climbed into Haruhiko's arms. They cuddled close as Haruhiko kissed Benedict's face.

Haruhiko said, "If I fall asleep at midnight…I just want to thank you…"

Benedict looked at Haruhiko as Haruhiko's eyes closed slowly. He said, "For what?"

Haruhiko smiled and said, "thank you…for staying with me…for this New Year…"

Benedict blushed and lay his head on top of Haruhiko's heart. He said, "your welcome and…thank you…for being my lover."

Haruhiko squeezed Benedict closer and breathed, "your welcome."

Benedict slowly fell asleep listening to Haruhiko's heart. He could still hear the rush of passion in his heart, but it was slowly calming down for sleep. Benedict smiled as he kept hearing it even when he fell into a deeper slumber.


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: Well, I am not sure how long this title of this chapter will be. But there is a reason why all these chapters are called 'New Year's.' The allegory…literately are all these chapters happen on New Year's, and the figuratively…read carefully and you probably know what it means XD

Anyhow, New Year's is not over yet XD I have a few more parts to this single, life-changing, and ironic day… Read on, I will promise more fun very soon!

Chapter 54: New Year's (part 6)

Mio moaned as he slowly reached Atsushi's and Yuki's apartment. He did returned to Akihiko's place, but he did not want to be alone with all these emotions…his anger and sadness twisted in his stomach making him irritable. Mio took out his phone as he reread the message that Atsushi gave him.

Atsushi text _sure, you can over…but can you sing Yuki's song? He is still weak from recovering from pneumonia. Please…I thinking hearing this might help._

He moaned as he felt his face. The pain was not as strong now, but it felt deep. Mio never expected his father to be a former homosexual, but the slap…he moaned. He hoped Fuyuhiko was not like Milan, but he was…a passive man until provoked into trying to make people follow their ideals than listening. _Maybe_, Mio thought, _he should introduce Fuyuhiko to Milan…they might be a good couple._

Mio snickered as he came to the apartment building. He climbed the outside stairs carefully due to the snow as he came to Atsushi's apartment floor. His knocking was gentle as he fixed his hair and smiled when Atsushi moved the curtain and smiled at him.

Atsushi opened the door and said," thanks for coming! Mio…what happened to your face?"

Mio covered his red spot and said, "a silly fight…don't worry about—" He gasped when Atsushi dragged him into the hall as he was wrapped into a tight hug. Mio blinked as he said, "I thought…you have a boyfriend…"

Atsushi cooed, "If there is anything I can do, please call me. I know…a few people who can help you."

Mio stiffened and said, "What are you talking about?"

Atsushi looked at him and said, "You…were slapped, weren't you?"

Mio's face flushed as he said, "you…can tell?"

Atsushi nodded and admitted, "I was abused in my youth…I can tell when others have been through the same thing. Your face is still very red from the attack. Who is it? We can call the police and—"

Mio shoved Atsushi off and said, "Please, no! I will deal with this on my own! I really…do not want a stranger helping me with this issue."

Atsushi blinked quickly but slowly smiled. He nodded and said, "I am sorry…I was being too pushy. But please, if this man or woman hurts you again. Call me, please. Abuse is no excuse to control another person. I will help you any way I can…if you want me to."

Mio blinked and backed away. He nodded as he rubbed his face. Mio said slowly, "thanks…but I will be fine. I just…need a distraction. I will still sing for your lover though."

Atsushi shook his head and said, "You do not have to. You can stay with us for the night and enjoy a nice breakfast. Common in." He went to his apartment down the hall as he opened the door. Mio followed and entered the cute apartment.

The room had a small couch that contained Yuki covered in a thick blanket. The walls were filled with pictures of the pair and their families. Yuki slowly moved from his warm cocoon and said, "Who is this?" His voice was a little wheezy but audible enough to be heard clearly.

Mio bowed and said, "I am Mio Izumi Allens, and I came here to deliver a gift to you."

Yuki blinked as his flushed face appeared more as he sat up. He looked at Atsushi as he said, "I…remember this kid. He sang at the restaurant, right?"

Atsushi nodded and said, "This is my gift to you for this." Mio caught a glimpse of the gorgeous butterfly necklace… Atsushi allowed Mio to see it as he said, "can you sing, or do you need rest?"

Mio straightened up and said, "I can sing any time. Besides, a song for the New Year is a beautiful idea. So, this song is called _Little Butterfly_ by Mio Allens for Yuki Kojima." He went to the corner as both men turned to the teen. His smile shown as he hummed a few bars and began to sing:

"In the world, there is a creature,

With fair wings and small body,

Destined to be abused for its ambition,

Also yearning for a new life across the sea…

Can you see this creature?

A little butterfly appears in the storm and survives it all…"

Yuki blushed darker as he allowed Atsushi to sit beside him. They enjoined their hands as they watched Mio. Mio smiled and continued:

"This little butterfly has flown through the storms,

Through opposition,

Through it all to find a mate.

A mate to fly beside this lonely butterfly…

To the future and to a greater love than before.

In the world, there is a creature,

With fair wings and small body,

Destined to be abused for its ambition,

Also yearning for a new life across the sea…

Can you see this creature?

A little butterfly appears in the storm and survives it all…

Can you remember the turmoil, little butterfly?

The pain of being told against your heart?

The pains of losing comfort?

The pains of growing up too fast?

Do you remember well, little one?

Remember these things, but do not despair…

You have a mate to help you through.

In the world, there is a creature,

With fair wings and small body,

Destined to be abused for its ambition,

Also yearning for a new life across the sea…

Can you see this creature?

A little butterfly appears in the storm and survives it all…

For one lonely butterfly becomes two,

For the mate has a comfortable life until meeting this wounded soul,

This mate might be cozy and warmer,

But his mate has seen darkness unlike before…

They must work and fly together to the future,

Because alone will not be enough for the pair…

In the world, there is a creature,

With fair wings and small body,

Destined to be abused for its ambition,

Also yearning for a new life across the sea…

Can you see this creature?

A little butterfly appears in the storm and survives it all…

The storm of hatred and anger can come easily for the pair…

They must fly as one to find a passion to endure the pain,

The pain of the past, but a future calls them forward.

The little butterflies fly faster…

But one mate slows to say this vital message…

'My love, my dear, my little butterfly…

I fear the future, but I love you…

Stay with me,

Love me in return with all your heart,

Since I love you in return.

Little butterfly, I can see your pain.

But this much is always true…

We fly as one to see the storm's eyes and into the future.

We are a team than sole butterflies,

To find our place and love within each other's arms.

I love you…my little butterfly.

Stay with me…

And I will always love you forever and ever more…

My little butterfly…'

In the world, there is a creature,

With fair wings and small body,

Destined to be abused for its ambition,

Also yearning for a new life across the sea…

Can you see this creature?

A little butterfly appears in the storm and survives it all…

The other mate nods and agrees to the promise.

The butterflies find a place that they can live in peace,

In each other's eyes and hearts…

They are one."

Mio sigh a breath as he looked at the pair. Yuki's eyes swam with tears as Yuki sobbed. Atsushi quickly held his lover and asked, "What is wrong? Did you hate the song?"

Yuki held his necklace and shook his head. He sobbed, "No…it was so beautiful! I never…wow…it was so beautiful and pure…like two butterflies… Atsushi, this song…it's about us…and our past…"

Atsushi nodded and said, "Yes…I wanted a song that shows our love and our past turmoil…we have been through so much. But I love you. I love you as much as I did then and still do…I will always fly with you, Yuki."

Yuki smiled as he wiped his tears. He said, "thank you…this was so beautiful."

Mio smirked and pulled out a CD. He said as he came to the couple, "this is my recording for you. If you prefer new background music, please tell me. I can rerecord it to your standards if…" He blinked but smiled when Yuki stood and hugged him.

Yuki sniffed and said, "thank you…this was…so perfect. Thank you…thank you…"

Mio hugged him back and said, "your welcome…"

Atsushi smiled as he said, "Happy New Year."

Yuki and Mio parted as they looked at the clock. It was midnight…they smirked and yelled, "Happy New Year!"

They all clapped and hugged each other. Yuki took the CD and place it down on the coffee table. Mio snickered as Atsushi and Yuki kissed each other.

Mio slowly lost his smile and sighed. He turned away and quickly left the apartment. His body stiffened when he heard Atsushi and Yuki calling him, but he had to get away…he just needed air and—

BAM, he was flung back and landed on his butt. Mio shook his head as he looked up at…Nowaki. Nowaki looked down and smiled gently.

Nowaki said, "Are you okay? You look like…Mio-san?"

Mio sobbed as he said, "dammit! Why can't I stop crying?" He groaned loudly as he kept sobbing.

Hiroki quickly came out of the elevator as Nowaki quickly held Mio in his arms. Nowaki hugged Mio close as he cooed, "I'm here, shhh. I am here. Please, do not stop until you want to."

Mio sobbed and sobbed…for so many reasons bubbled in his head: he missed his mother, thought of Adam and Tanko, memories of Juss appeared, Juss's dogs, and just thinking about Fuyuhiko…the slap and his brothers. He sobbed and sobbed into Nowaki's shirt as Nowaki picked Mio up and turned to Hiroki.

Nowaki said, "Can you open the door, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki nodded as he did as told. He saw Atsushi and Yuki coming to them as Hiroki said, "Bring the kid inside, I will be a minute."

Nowaki nodded as he brought Mio to the couch. He gently released Mio there as he removed Mio's shoes and took off Mio's coat. Nowaki motioned Mio to remain there as he quickly went to the other room. He came back with a blanket and covered Mio. Nowaki said, "Relax and stay here for the night. You are safe here. Please, do not worry. Hiro-san will tell Usami-san that you are here, okay? I will stay here or leave, if you wish."

Mio snuggled in the blanket as he whimpered, "stay…please."

Nowaki smiled as he got a chair from the kitchen and sat near Mio. He was close enough for both men to hold hands. Nowaki's hands rubbed Mio's fingers as Mio continued to sob. He smiled and cooed, "Keep going…I will remain by your side as long as you want me to."

Hiroki sighed as he entered the apartment and locked the door. He quickly went to Nowaki's side as he said, "did he mention why he is crying?"

Nowaki shook his head and said, "It is obvious…"

Mio looked at Nowaki as Nowaki said, "he is hurt. Hurt from unknown causes, but hurt…deeply. He just needs to release and have someone listen to his cries. We will…we will."

Hiroki nodded as he hugged Nowaki from the back. His brown eyes connected with Mio's as he said, "we will help you any way we can…just release the pain, Mio. We will wait until you are ready."

Mio gulped and whimpered, "thank you…" He continued to sob. His mind tried to formulate ideas on what to say…but all he could do was sob. He just sobbed and sobbed while Hiroki and Nowaki watched him. Nothing else was said while Mio's sobs filled the apartment.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 55: New Year's (part 7)

Shinobu gasped, moaned and twisted under Miyagi. He blushed and opened up more…Miyagi was so desirous and roamed his hands all over Shinobu's body. Both men groaned and continued their feverish kissing. Miyagi did not undress Shinobu as they just rubbed each other. Shinobu grasped Miyagi's clothes as he groaned and moaned for more. Miyagi smirked as he finally started to remove some clothing—

BRIIINNG, BRRRIIINNNG, BRRRIINNGG, the noise filled the room as both men stared at each other with flushed faces. Miyagi growled, "Who the fuck is that?"

Shinobu turned purple and said, "no…one…special…" He knew who it was…he always set special ring tones to everyone…but why would _he_ call at a time like this? His moan was long and annoyed as he picked up his cell phone to look at the text message.

The message says, _need to talk…call me soon or I will call you again._

Shinobu groaned at his growing erection and his glaring fiancée. He said, "it is Nowaki…he wants to talk about something."

Miyagi sighed and removed his body from Shinobu. He said, "Fine, but remember…you asked me to marry you. No adultery…or things might get very nasty for you."

Shinobu gulped at Miyagi's tone, but he quickly kissed Miyagi's cheek. He said, "I love you, remember? Nowaki is getting married to Hiroki, so…there is nothing to worry about."

Miyagi sighed and said, "we will plan the wedding later…be sure to come to my apartment tonight." He slipped the spare key into Shinobu's pants as his hand stroked Shinobu's erection. His giggle was damn seductive as he said, "we might have to finish this…or both our bodies might explode from the lack of touching."

Shinobu reddened as he reached forward for another kiss—BRRIINNG! BRRRRIIINNNG, BRRRIINNNGGG, he growled and quickly ran out of the room. Shinobu went down the hall quickly to a warm food storage room and slammed the door closed as he answered, "WHAT NEKO?"

Neko laughed on the line as he said, "well, aren't you nice this morning? Happy New Year."

Shinobu blinked quickly as he looked at the small watch on his cell phone…it was the New Year. He smiled and answered, "Fine, whatever…Happy New Year. What do you want? I was in the middle of a fucking session with…" His blush turned purple when he admitted, "with…Miyagi."

Neko hummed and said, "Back together, huh?"

Shinobu moaned, "Yes…but why did you call?"

Neko moaned and said, "Can I delay that for a few seconds? I need to ask you something first."

Shinobu moaned again as he said, "fire the shooting squad…it's about Camille, right?"

Neko stopped breathing and slowly said, "How…did you…know?"

Shinobu moaned, "She told me that she knew you…penpals, right?"

Neko snickered and said, "yep, but funny she never knew that I was Goda's older brother. She started writing to me after I legally changed my name. Weird how coincidences always occur when you least expects them… Anyhow, I just wanted to check that because a friend of mine said you were dating her. I expect she brought Randy with her, right?"

Shinobu moaned, "You know about Randy?"

Neko laughed and said, "of course I do! I gave her the idea!"

Shinobu groaned and slumped to the floor. He mumbled, "you…are a sick…bastard."

Neko snickered and said, "I did not, in a million years, expect you to play with Randy. Well, that is interesting…anyhow, back to the present. I hear Goda is missing too, correct?"

Shinobu sighed and nodded. He said, "I have not seen nor heard from him for days…I kind of hoped he would come over to meet Camille and have tea with us…Goda never responded back to me."

Neko said quickly, "how long ago did you ask Goda to visit you?"

Shinobu sighed and said, "Possibly…a few days after the homosexual marriage law passed…yeah. Around then, why?"

Neko sighed and said, "Shinobu…can I be honest with you?"

Shinobu blinked and said, "sure…is there something wrong with Goda? Is he…I mean she…okay?"

Neko sighed again, long and sadly, saying, "my sister…well…is having a very bad time right now. She had a very messy miscarriage on the day the bill passed."

Shinobu paled as he said, "Goda…was pregnant? Who was the father?"

Neko said, "I am not sure…but I am sure it was Conto. A friend and body guard of Goda's, but that is not the point… Goda is missing, completely vanished. I am worried sick about her."

Shinobu sat up straighter and said, "what can I do to help?"

Neko sighed, "I am not sure if you can help…but I partially created your phone with Goda…sorry Shinobu but…I heard your entire proposal to Miyagi."

Shinobu turned purple and screamed, "YOU BASTARD! YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY! THIS IS INVADING PERSONAL PRIVACY FOR YOUR PERSONAL GAIN! I HATE YOU!"

Neko laughed the entire time Shinobu screamed this. He kept laughing as Shinobu huffed and puffed angrily. Neko slowly calmed down after two minutes of solid laughing and said, "sorry…but that was too funny for words! But yes…I tapped your phone."

Shinobu snarled, "Can I ask you why you are listening to me from my phone?"

Neko snickered and said, "I needed to keep a close eye on you…I had a feeling you would find Goda before I did. So…I tapped it."

Shinobu stiffened and said, "Are you psychic or something? How could you known that I was going to meet Goda?"

Neko said, "out of all the players…you were the smart one. Usami-san was the target, so he would naturally be given all the toys and told the truth. Misaki was the arrow, so he was temptation and issues for both Usami-san and Goda. Nowaki…was a distraction for you, but he did not stop you from a few adventures. Hiroki…was a mere detail for the page of the story. Miyagi was Goda's teacher, but nothing more than another detail. As for you…you were the only one that did not have a purpose until you ended the game. Which I might add, Goda was glad you did."

Shinobu blinked twice and said, "You seem to know a lot about the Uke Trade-Off…how?"

Neko snickered and said, "My dear friend, Goda is my sister. She told me everything."

Shinobu blushed and said, "so…the earring thing…"

Neko said, "A sorry accident, but I was asked to look after you. I was another guard, just in case, things got rough."

Shinobu blinked twice and said, "So…Goda really planned this out…damn she is good."

Neko sighed and said, "even the best games go astray…she did not plan many issues like Miyagi's job problems, Hiroki's employment rise, Usami-san's mother and Mio, and a few minor details that involved Settori. Goda played well, but even the game master gets burned in the end… She lost a lot due to that game. You can only imagine it…"

Shinobu said, "What did she lost?"

Neko admitted, "Her sense of clarity."

Shinobu grimaced and said, "I am confused…"

Neko sighed, "You are a tad slow…oh well. Goda had an overwhelming sense of running away and taming people into her way of thinking…but she could not do that to the players…or Mio got involved."

Shinobu blushed and said, "that Usami-san look a…dammit! That teen is Akihiko Usami's…little brother?"

Neko hummed in agreement and said, "yes, but that is not only the issue."

Shinobu blinked as Neko explained, "Mio has a painful past with homosexuality…his lover committed suicide than accepting patience for an opening to love Mio. So, Mio gave into depression and almost committed suicide himself…which this has bothered Goda deeply when she found out."

Neko sighed when Shinobu said nothing. He continued, "Goda told me about it and showed me the cell phone videos…the videos are chilling. Even the last message that Adam gave Mio before he died…what kind of lover calls his boyfriend and dies while speaking to him… I do not blame, for one minute, that Mio has a very hard time with accepting this fact. His lover killed himself on the phone, so he must be lonely and very upset when it comes to homosexuality. I would be…if I was Mio."

Shinobu just sat there with his mouth open and stared at the wall in disbelief. That teenager…that wild, good dancing and beautiful fifteen-year old…went through all that? He would have never…he just wanted to kiss him for fun's sake, but nothing more. Mio looked excited for it, so they got close…but Akihiko and Miyagi got in the middle of the kiss. But still…Shinobu never imagined this for anyone to face… He slowly said, "So…what did Goda do after seeing the videos?"

Neko sighed and said, "She told Akihiko the entire truth for the game…to destroy him and have him meet my youngest sister's dying son, Tanko. Of course, Tanko's death was hard on all of them…but still. Mio…I believe caused the downfall of Goda's clarity and showed her something she forgot for years…"

Shinobu stopped breathing as he tried to think of the answer. He did not wait long to ask, "What?"

Neko said, "The pain…the pain of losing something so dear…and walking on. Breathing, living, and acting life can be lived on without this precious person or item."

Shinobu said quickly, "what is this thing Goda lost? Can be found?"

Neko sighed and said, "You already sound like a friend of Goda's…please if she calls you…call me. Please, I need to know if she is okay. It would put my mind at ease."

Shinobu nodded and said, "Please answer my question."

Neko said, "Goda has a twisted mind about her sexuality…since she was born an intersex. She had both genitals, male and female. My parents forced her to be female, but she always tried to be male. This sexual battle always forced her into a spin of trying new things like people and hobbies…she was never satisfied. Never. She kept running and trying to find her purpose…as she transformed into a man, Hozumi Goda. She found some comfort, but her love life sucked. Her partners found her body to be disgusting and hard to get by…so they asked her to pick a side, male or female. This troubled her into running and hating herself sometimes… I remember her so clearly saying, 'who am I, Hetzumi Taka or Hozumi Goda? What am I, female or male? What am I? WHAT AM I?' She said this so often when we were together at America that I tried to soothe her. She always sobbed, 'do not patronize me…tell me…who am I?' I told her that she was my sister. She always refused to believe that…"

Shinobu nodded as Neko continued after a few breaths, "Hetzumi…she tried so hard to hide her female side, but of course…she had her menstruation cycle. Her attitude changed so much during that week of the month…sometimes; she got much more reckless than usual."

Neko sighed as Shinobu said, "what the Uke Trade-Off…during her time of the month?"

Shinobu waited as Neko snickered, "yes…the second week of the game…I presume."

Neko continued, "Anyways, long explanation for this little bit…Hetzumi does not know who she is. She has tried so many personas, relationships, friendships, and pretended to seem clear minded…she is as clouded as a tornado. Hetzumi does not know who or what sexuality to follow…so seeing the pain Mio has been through…she does not like the fact that she has enough money to change. About ten times over, to actually pick a side…she wanted to finalize her body to become a man, twice during the Uke Trade-Off…but she stopped…after seeing Mio."

Shinobu blinked and said, "This is…wow. This is deep…I never would have guessed all of this about Goda…I mean Taka-san."

Neko sighed and said, "This took me years of watching and listening to her to get this far…but Shinobu, please. If you understand any of this, please understand that I care for my sister very much. I do not want to see her get hurt by any asshole that wants to force her into one side of her sexuality. She can be both…I told her this many times. She just needs to calm down and allow herself to be Goda than force herself to act like Hetzumi…but she reverted so many times to both sides…I cannot tell the difference sometimes."

"Multiple personality disorder?" Shinobu asked.

Neko snickered weakly and said, "no…just…I am not sure. I am not saying she actually acts completely different between her 'male' and 'female' sides. She just gives a masculine persona, but sometimes…she acts so feminine. That is what I mean…she cannot make a perfect one side of the gender spectrum. She is two sexualities so…it is hard for her to follow one side perfectly."

Shinobu rolled his eyes and said, "She needs help."

Neko laughed gently and said, "Yes…I told her to see a therapist, but she refused. She was afraid to admit to anyone about her body or her inner turmoil…so she suffers alone."

Nothing more was said for a few seconds as Shinobu said, "I promise to keep a close eye for her. I cannot guarantee that I will see her but…I will try."

Neko sighed in relief and said, "Thank you, but I also listened to your proposal with Miyagi…you can deny it but…I am curious to hear your reactions about this proposal."

Shinobu stiffened as Neko said, "Do you want to have kids with Miyagi?" He turned purple so fast… Shinobu said, "Well…maybe…we could adopt…"

Neko snickered and said, "what if you could have the baby yourself?"

Shinobu turned pale and said, "me…pregnant? How the hell? Wait…how?"

Neko snickered and said, "Are you interested?"

Shinobu stiffened into a rock and snarled, "you cannot be…how?"

Neko repeated, "Are you interested?"

Shinobu softened as he looked down…to his flat belly. He rubbed it as he imagined it rounding with Miyagi's child… His face turned into a smile as he could also imagine feeling the baby moving and looking like Miyagi…boy or girl…he blushed at the thoughts in his mind.

Neko snickered and said, "Can you imagine it? Of course, pregnancy is no fun for women…so men will have some difficulties during their pregnancy. But it would be interesting to have your own child than adopting a stranger's children or a surrogate…wouldn't it?"

Shinobu slowly said, "How is it done?" His hand remained on his flat belly as he looked up.

Neko said, "Well…that is depending if you agree to this proposal. Yes or no, this is a once-in-a-life-time offer. I will not mention this again if I call you…I will give you—"

"YES!" Shinobu shrieked as his hand gripped the cloth around his belly. He breathed heavily and repeated, "Yes…I want to do this…"

Neko laughed for a few seconds and said, "Well then, I will send the paperwork after your wedding. I want you to receive this alone…Miyagi might reject the idea of he finds out. So, this is between us, okay?"

Shinobu nodded and said, "How much is this?"

Neko said, "about…ninety thousand dollars every three months, in American money, but the conversion…you can imagine it."

Shinobu's mouth dropped as his hand dropped as well. He gasped, "why…is it…so…much?"

Neko giggled and said, "Well, the price covers the expenses for a personal maternity doctor and insurance. Also, the doctor can be either seen or comes to you. Also the tests for pregnancy are not cheap, so…the price is within the total."

Shinobu converted the amount to yen as he stuttered, "7,840,350.00 yen…damn! That is a lot!"

Neko snickered and said, "Well, pregnancy and children need budgets. That is why I will give you a few weeks after you two are married before I send the paperwork and…the parasite."

Shinobu stiffened and said, "Parasite?"

Neko snickered and said, "Do not worry; I will help any way I can when you get to that point. But, I need you to stop all bad habits like smoking and drinking…the manufacturers of this parasite do not like 'unclean' patients. Because they ask for detailed reports, you need to keep track of your pregnancy closely while the doctor records them into their record logs."

Shinobu blinked and said, "You seem to know a lot about this…why?"

Neko snickered and said, "I tried one…"

Shinobu gasped and said, "are you pregnant?"

Neko sighed and said, "No…the sperm donor that I had sex with did not impregnate me. If the sperm does not fertilize the egg…well, expect pain. I had a very bad few days after the parasite left my body."

"What if the egg does fertilize…" Shinobu said as he looked down again…imagining his belly rounding with child…

Neko said, "Well, you won't know, like a woman, for a month or so. The egg takes silent time to form, so that is why I need you clean before this process happens. Do not take this lightly either, pregnancy can be very dangerous…but for men…triple it. Your body is not made to withstand a pregnancy so…it will be very painful. Beautiful, worthwhile and meaningful to have your lover's child but…painful. Please remember this and more…also, check out a maternity book to see what you will be going through. Very interesting read if I do say so myself."

Shinobu gulped and said, "This sounds intense…"

Neko said, "are you sure you still want to do this?"

Shinobu said, "yes," very clearly as he continued, "I would do anything for Miyagi…I am not sure if he wants kids like babies and such but…it would be worth the pain if he would stay with me."

Neko sighed and said, "Maybe you should tell him—"

"NO! He would stop me! Besides…you will help me if he leaves me…right?" Shinobu said as he shivered. He could slightly see Miyagi getting mad about this but…also…he could never read the old man right. Maybe…Miyagi would consent and help and be with Shinobu throughout the pregnancy…

Neko said, "I would gladly take care of you. Either way, I will be with you if you need me."

Shinobu blushed as he said, "can you…be my best man?"

Neko giggled and said, "Ask Miyagi first."

Shinobu snarled, "He will have to accept it! I am the groom!"

Neko stalled then laughed. He snickered, "yes…I will be your best man! This is too much…but I have to go. Call me later about the wedding date and…if Goda calls you."

Shinobu blinked and said, "Why would she call me?"

Neko said clearly, "you are the only man, besides me, that has her cell phone number…good day." He hung up as Shinobu listened to the dial tone for w few seconds.

Shinobu hung up as he looked down to his flat stomach again. He smiled and blushed at the idea of having a baby on his terms. His wildest dreams could not make this up, but still…he could imagine it now. A baby…with Miyagi! He felt like rushing to Miyagi and telling him…but he couldn't. Like he and Neko said, Miyagi would probably stop him. So…this was his little secret…for now.

He blinked and wondered about Neko's accusation about Goda's number on his phone. Shinobu quickly looked as Neko was saying the truth…Goda's cell phone number was there. He clicked through his phone and looked at the messages. His body stiffened when he saw another new text message…he missed it a few days ago, but it was from Goda.

It said, _sorry I missed your call…I was sick during that time. But we do need to speak. Call me…my number is on your contact list._

Shinobu blinked and wondered, _what would he say now after speaking to Neko about Goda?_


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: FINALLY! After twenty chapters…welcome and bow to Sex Pistols' gang return XD I need to give them a few chapters…so the end of the 'New Year's' sequence and…enjoy.

A/N 2: Did I say two weddings….whoops XD There might be more…

Chapter 56: New Year's (part 8)

Noririn sighed and blushed so crimson…his face felt like it was on fire. His heart raced and his body started to sweat more… He tried to breathe and act normal, but he started at the mirror and sighed. Noririn was dressed in white robes and golden pants…like a bride. Which he was, he was getting married to Kunimasa Madarame…tonight.

He wiped his brow and fixed his hair. His hands shivered as he moaned deeply. Noririn did not expect Kunimasa to force the marriage this quickly…but still…that day. He remembered coming back to Kunimasa…after cheating on him. His face was consumed by tears and emotions as Kunimasa snarled, "you will carry my child…do not forget that!"

Kunimasa went after Shiro and nearly beat him up…he stalled and sniffed him. Shiro stalled and stared with huge eyes to Kunimasa. Kunimasa slowly released Shiro and turned to his younger brother. He snarled like a white leopard, "You poisoned him!"

Hidekuni sighed, "Possibly."

Shiro's mouth dropped and stared at Hidekuni. He gasped, "You…your tea! Your tea had…"

Hidekuni said, "An aphrodisiac. Since you claimed to love Yonekuni so much, also Kunimasa wanted to marry Noririn…I had to test you two. So, I slipped a little sex drug into your tea…no big deal."

Shiro stiffened and stormed to Hidekuni. He snarled like a wolf, "This is unforgiveable!"

Hidekuni snarled, "I gave a slight edge to your sexual urge…I did not force you, did I?"

Shiro grimaced then he howled in rage and slammed his fist into Hidekuni's face. He screamed, "I will never forgive you!" His slam made Hidekuni slip to the ground as Shiro ran off.

Kunimasa tried to stop him, but Shiro ripped away and kept running. Noririn and Kunimasa chased after him…they came to the alley and saw Yonekuni with another man…Shiro sobbed and watched Yonekuni walk away…

Noririn sighed as he soon learned that Yonekuni transferred colleges and jobs…he disappeared. Shiro slowly disappeared as well, but he was here to be here for Noririn. Shiro was still very upset and snarled whenever Hidekuni came too close. Hidekuni glared at him every time and growled, "you deserve this pain…do not blame me for your infidelity…"

He fixed his robes as he looked at his engagement ring…a plain ring with a small diamond in the center. Noririn remembered the proposal…simple and sweet as Kunimasa said, "I guess we should get married before I get you pregnant…right?"

Noririn stared at him and nodded. He said, "I will divorce you if you do not take good care of my heart…"

Kunimasa held him and kissed his face gently. He said, "I am so sorry for everything…I just…do not how to handle love carefully. I never loved someone as much as I love you. Please Noririn, do not leave me…I need you."

Noririn held him and said, "I will try…but we need to work together, okay? Promise me…that we will keep trying to love each other. Because…I love you so much…so much that I cannot stand it…"

They kissed after a long exodus from each other; their bodies and mouths blend into one. Kunimasa gently rolled his tongue into Noririn's mouth as Noririn accepted and kissed Kunimasa back. They held each other and kissed for a few minutes…as they parted. Kunimasa smiled gently and rubbed Noririn's face. Noririn blushed and smiled at Kunimasa. They flushed from the excitement as Kunimasa said, "you should pick a ring…I will order your size but…I could not decide from these four."

Kunimasa took out a rectangular box as Noririn opened it and gasped. There were four rings alright…that ranged from too expensive to simple and plain. The diamonds loaded on the first one…not one inch of the ring was free of the little frosting. The next ring had a mixture of emeralds and diamonds in an enjoined circle. The third ring was coupled with two sapphires, rubies, and emeralds. The last ring had a single diamond in a faucet cut, and Noririn took that ring. Kunimasa giggled and said, "I should have known…you always did like old fashioned and simple. So, how will we have the wedding? I do not mind huge or small, as long as you are mine, the wedding is a formality to finalize our love on paper."

Noririn moaned at all the memories swirling in his mind and making him blush purple. He took deep breaths, but he really wanted to get sick. His stomach twisted and turned in urgency…but the door opened. He stiffened and whined, "Kunimasa, can your sexual urge wait until later?"

Shiro giggled gently and said, "I will never touch you again."

Noririn turned slightly and saw Shiro in a very nice suit as Shiro closed the door. Shiro came to Noririn and said, "Kunimasa is ready…are you?"

Shiro gently fixed Noririn's robes in the back as he said, "I am still apologizing to him, but…I should apologize to you more."

Noririn turned to him and hugged him. He said, "we were out of our element…it could not be helped."

Shiro sighed and said, "I cannot say I did not enjoy it…but I will say that I am sorry. Very sorry to push you into that situation…also…" He sighed again and hugged Noririn closer as he said, "Yonekuni…is still missing. I miss him so much…it hurts to breathe some days."

Noririn said, "Kunimasa invited him to the wedding…he might be here."

Shiro said, "I checked…he is not here."

Noririn sighed as they parted. He said, "Shiro…be strong. If Yonekuni truly loves you, he will return to you. Have faith."

Shiro snickered and smirked. He said, "Thanks Noririn…I do want to finalize with this after admitting enjoying having sex with you…" His mouth came close to Noririn's ear as he finished, "I do not love you…but if Kunimasa ever hurts you. I will hide you again…just like before."

Noririn sighed and said, "Thanks but…I want to stay with him. You…" He gently pushed Shiro away and said, "You need to find Yonekuni. You seem…horny."

Shiro smirked and blushed. He nodded and admitted, "I am…slightly. I inserted the parasite a few hours ago. Praying that Yonekuni would be interested, but if not, I will just accept the pain…" His hand covered his heart as he moaned, "How does a broken heart heal? I never felt so…" He turned to Noririn and asked, "How do you keep your love alive with Kunimasa? Please tell me…I need to know."

Noririn said, "Faith, trust, and a lot of respect. Those are the keys to any relationship."

Shiro sighed and said, "I guess my trickery will not win my lover back…"

Noririn said, "maybe not but…Yonekuni might like having a kid with you."

Shiro blushed and said as his hand rubbed his flat belly, "I hope so…the package says my hormones will be worst tonight…when the sexual urges will be the highest. I slightly feel horny, but not enough to get in bed with anyone. I wonder how bad it will be…"

Noririn snickered and said, "You better tell me if you do get pregnant! Also…I would like a partner for pregnancy classes."

Shiro looked at him with a huge smile and said, "I swear." He held out his pinky as Noririn shook his pinky with Shiro. They hugged as Shiro said, "see you out there. And remember to breath and…be yourself." He left as Noririn gulped and turned to the mirror for the last time…

_I will be married after a few silly vows and a kiss and after a small party…to Kunimasa. He might force me into pregnancy soon but…_ He could not help but blush. His hand rubbed his belly as he knew that he wanted Kunimasa. Even for the short time hidden with Shiro, Noririn knew he wanted Kunimasa back… But this wedding had everyone in his family and Kunimasa's watching him…walk down the aisle to…Kunimasa. Noririn straighten up and slowly went to the door.

He opened the door and nearly screamed; a hand grabbed his mouth and slammed him to the wall. Yonekuni snarled, "Do not move…yet."

Noririn shivered as Yonekuni said, "I am not here to stop the wedding, but…dammit! Find a way to send Shiro to me…I need to talk to him."

Yonekuni stared at Noririn with his golden eyes and finished, "I slightly forgive you for having sex with my…whatever. But if it ever happens again…I will kill both of you. Also do not think this is a joke…I have some legal immunities in this country, so your death will not send me to jail…if Kunimasa does not pursue it. But who is to say my brother will not stop me if you cheat again…okay?"

Noririn nodded as Yonekuni removed his hand. They stared at each other as Noririn said, "Shiro loves you…even the entire time we were hiding…he kept murmuring your name in his sleep. He always loved you…Hidekuni poisoned him to test our love with Kunimasa and you."

Yonekuni stiffened and walked away. He said, "Be sure you get pregnant soon, so this mess will not happen again."

Noririn sighed and went down the hall. He took his bouquet of Waxflower, Daffodil and Cosmos within a huge bow of silver and gold. He smelled it and sighed with a huge smirk on his face. His face nodded at the ushers at the front door to the chapel…the doors opened as Noririn saw all the family, friends, and Kunimasa…

Kunimasa was smiling brightly at the end of a small aisle beside the Justice-of-the-Peace and Shiro stood. They all smirked at Noririn as the crowd turned and stood to Noririn's presence.

Noririn turned very red as the stereo was set to play the ancient wedding march…he gulped and walked forward slowly. His eyes kept connected to Kunimasa's…he could almost feel their love pulling him closer.

Kunimasa flushed as he kept his eyes on his lover. He barely breathed in his fancy gray suit, but he kept his eyes connected to Noririn. His hand extended as Noririn took it. Kunimasa bought Noririn closer to him as they stood before the Justice-of-the-Peace. The music was lowered when the Justice raised his hand to the music player by the stereo.

The Justice said, "Dearly beloved, I welcome everyone here for a special union of two different hearts. They may have difficult times ahead, but their love will bring forth their reasons for this union. Bless them and please sit down."

The crowd sat down as they listened and watched.

Noririn kept trying to turn to the crowd, but his eyes were glued to Kunimasa. Kunimasa did nothing to turn as he lipped, "relax, this is the easy part…" Noririn blushed and lipped, "I love you." Kunimasa smiled brightly and lipped, "I love you too."

The Justice continued, "Weddings are the slight proof of love and devotion that a pair of lovers possesses. I cannot say that love alone can save this pair from the turmoil and dangerous that the world gives to homosexuals. But love is a key to saving these men from loneliness and giving them power to stay with each other. Praise their bravery and bless their souls…they truly will have a hard time. But love, patience, and respect will save them from the cruel world. Bless them, and believe in love once again…"

Noririn smirked as he watched Kunimasa. He could not believe this Justice-of-the-Peace and what he said. The Justice looked like an ordinary business man, but he spoke truthfully and kindly about homosexuality marriage…it soothed Noririn to hear this.

The Justice said to Shiro, "the rings please."

Shiro took out the small black boxes as he gave Kunimasa the one with a small red mark and the other to Noririn.

Kunimasa took out the ring and stuffed the box into his pocket. He said, "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore."

Noririn turned purplish red and shivered in delight. He did practice with Kunimasa this speech a few times, but he always blushed like this… His smile brightened as he replied, "I agree to your proposal, my love."

Kunimasa placed the ring beside the engagement ring as the silver and gold rings stood together well.

Noririn took out his ring for Kunimasa as he quickly dropped the box behind him. He said as a few members in the crowd snickered, "Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am honored to call you my husband."

Kunimasa smirked and said, "I agree to your proposal, my love."

Noririn gulped and giggled weakly as he placed the ring, entwining silver and gold, onto Kunimasa's married finger… He looked into Kunimasa's eyes as they enjoined their hands once again.

The Justice said, "With the proposals said, I will finalize this ceremony with this final statement. May your love rise above all and continue to grow. Also, remember this day and the past with fondness and develop your love into the future. Kunimasa Madarame, do you take Noririn Tsuburaya to be your lawfully, wedded husband?"

Kunimasa said, "I do."

The Justice said, "Noririn Tsuburaya, do you take Kunimasa Madarame as your lawfully, wedded husband?"

Noririn breathed, "I do." He blushed as he knew the next part…the final kiss of his singlehood gone…as he would now be Madarame…and Kunimasa's husband.

The Justice smiled and said, "I now proclaim these men husband and husband. You may kiss your husband."

Kunimasa gently rubbed Noririn's face as their mouths enclosed into a tender embrace. Noririn wrapped his arms around Kunimasa as Kunimasa held him close. The crowd clapped as the husbands kissed for a few seconds and slowly parted.

Noririn blushed as Kunimasa lead him out of the church to a limo before the crowd stood up. Kunimasa allowed Noririn first as Kunimasa entered after him. The crowd hooted and hollered after them as the limo drove to their reception.

TBC….


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 57: Lust or Love?

Shiro walked away from the reception after twenty minutes. His sexual urges became stronger by the minute…the parasite was strong to make him feel like jumping anyone to allow them to pump their member into him. He practically ran out of the hall and into a secluded room to huddle into a corner. His body was reacting so strangely…no wonder the package said, 'do not go into public places…be sure to be close to your mate to finalize the fertilization process.'

He moaned as he shivered and pant a little harder. His body wanted sex…very badly. He would even jump a stranger if it was meant to calm this blinding sexual urges. Shiro could not help a small smirk through the sexual tension when he thought of animals…they acted just like this during mating season.

Shiro corrected his body to allow himself to rub his member, but he was already starting to harden from the overwhelming desire to be touched. He gulped and removed his pants to allow more movement of both his hand and member. Shiro groaned as he stroked his member into a gentle pace…compared to the wild frenzy Yonekuni introduced him to.

He stiffened, but the hormones in his system made him growl like a wolf. Even in this situation, he thought of Yonekuni and that unknown man… It hurts…it still hurts like a wound that could never heal. He could see Yonekuni looking at him like a crocodile and saying, "It does not matter anymore. I transferred colleges, changed my number, and moved from my old apartment. If I see you again…I will show you no mercy as a swamp beast."

Shiro moaned as he turned away from the door and kicked it closed. He gasped at his reactions and heat…he started to rub his member harder and pumping into his hand. His face turned slick with sweat as he moaned, "damn…I want you…Yonekuni…"

"Why didn't you say so?" Yonekuni said at the door as Shiro gasped and sat up.

Shiro turned red very quickly and stared at the wall opposite of Yonekuni. He mumbled, "can…I help you?"

Yonekuni snarled like a crocodile, "you smell like you are in heat…you have a parasite inside you, correct?"

Shiro slowly nodded and said, "You can laugh if you want…I am…AHHH!" He stiffened when Yonekuni came to his body and started to rub Shiro's member.

Yonekuni snarled, "after I left you on that snowy day, you have been on my mind ever since. Also…that man…he was not what he appears either."

Shiro gasped and opened his body more for Yonekuni's touch. Yonekuni's hands were separated from each other; the right stroked Shiro's member and the left slowly unbuttoned and started to rub Shiro's nipples. This motion made Shiro moan and groan under Yonekuni's touch. He leaned against Yonekuni and moaned, "Who…was he then?"

Yonekuni snickered and snarled, "you are horny…cute. I guess this should be expected this from a few weeks of no contact. That man…well…we met a few days after he miscarried."

Shiro groaned and panted, "So…what did he say?"

Yonekuni groaned as he licked Shiro's neck and whispered close to Shiro's ear, "Neko is his name…and he was testing an experiment with the parasite corporation. He wanted to see if he could get a man to impregnate him. It did not work…probably because I was faking an orgasm…"

Shiro gasped when Yonekuni shoved him down. He felt Yonekuni climb on top of him and whispered, "You…on the other hand…will not get a nice night tonight."

Yonekuni removed his pants and placed his throbbing member into Shiro. He finished, "if you get pregnant…we need to talk."

Shiro groaned and breathed, "You can hurt me…but remember…our child deserves full support!"

Yonekuni snickered and said, "get ready…I need you to scream."

Shiro moaned as Yonekuni pulled his body up into doggy style. He leaned onto his arms as Yonekuni pulled at Shiro's shoulders to pump his member into Shiro. Shiro gulped and panted harder as Yonekuni did not rush into this…a slow but steady beat of pumping came inside of him. He groaned and his mouth dropped as he panted harder and moaned deeply. Shiro's head dropped as Yonekuni kept shoving in for more.

Yonekuni snickered and said, "Well…someone is enjoying himself…"

Shiro moaned, "Do…not…stop…darling…"

Yonekuni snickered and said, "Do you think a baby or sex will make me yours?"

Shiro sighed and groaned, "I will do what it takes…to keep you close to me…a baby might be a step too far but…I am willing to take nine months for you…"

Yonekuni shivered over Shiro as he kept his pace. He snarled, "silence now…I need to get you screaming my name over…and over…and over again."

Shiro moaned, "Do not stop…"

Yonekuni smirked and said, "Hang on then…" He began to get a little rougher as Shiro positioned himself for more and groaned loudly. Both men gave into sexual urges as Shiro lay down. Yonekuni removed himself and twisted Shiro to see his face.

Shiro knew he was blushing and his face was filled with desire. He slowly smiled and opened his mouth for another slow, searing kiss…Yonekuni lowered onto him and gave him that kiss.

Their reaction to having their mouths connected was instant; they groaned and wildly ripped all their clothes off. They groaned again as Yonekuni spread Shiro's legs apart and started to get a little harder. Shiro griped and held dearly onto Yonekuni's back for the hardening of both their members. Their mouths connected and gently stroked deeply into their wanton urges. Shiro rubbed and twisted his fingers into Yonekuni's long hair. Yonekuni kissed Shiro gently and snarled, "I might…love you…dammit! I swore myself…"

Shiro smiled and said, "do not force it…I will always wait for you…my beloved."

Yonekuni flushed and said close to Shiro's mouth, "you can wait but remember…I will always run if you entrap me for too long…"

Shiro wrapped his arms around him and said, "I will never trap you…but wait by the gate…until you come home back to me…"

Yonekuni snarled, "you will house me…got it?"

Shiro gasped and nodded.

Yonekuni gently kissed Shiro and moaned, "never cheat on me again…you hurt me. I never felt so alone when you disappeared for those few months…"

Shiro sighed, "I am so sorry…I promise…I promise with all my heart…it will never happen again."

Yonekuni replaced his mouth over Shiro's.

Shiro said, "Please…finalize the marriage blind with me. It is complicated but…will you?"

Yonekuni said, "I need you to wait and come with me…I am slowly going to allow my animal side out. Do not be scared and just let go…and come with me."

Shiro nodded as his white ears and tail snuck out. He said, "Go ahead…"

Yonekuni allowed his golden eyes and crocodile tail snuck out of his butt. He smirked at Shiro's rapid blinking eyes, but slowly Shiro smiled and said, "common…let's do it."

Shiro kissed Yonekuni as their bodies started to rub both human and animal parts… They rubbed harder as they allowed animalistic noises escape their lips. Shiro's wolf snarls blend into Yonekuni's growls of a crocodile. They allowed their bodies to slowly transform more into animals…as Shiro had to turn around to allow Yonekuni to enter him anus.

Yonekuni was heavier than before…Shiro snarled as he flattened against the ground as Yonekuni put his full weight onto him. He growled deeply and kept his faster pace and deeper penetration… Yonekuni growled deeply as he allowed himself to finally come.

Shiro howled and moaned as he stiffened under Yonekuni. They both panted and sweat while their bodies turned back into humans. Their bodies were still in penetration formation when Yonekuni leaned close to Shiro's ear and breathed, "In animal body form…your body belongs to me. So whenever a Madararui smells you…all they will smell is me…"

Yonekuni sighed and kissed Shiro's neck. Shiro sighed and said, "will you smell…like me?"

Shiro groaned when Yonekuni turned him over. Yonekuni's eyes were still golden as he said, "yes and no…I am the dominant male, but your scent…is inside of me now."

Yonekuni lead Shiro's hand to his heart and said, "I want you…to never leave, touch or even dare be with another man. If you do…things will get rough. I do not care if you try to use cheating to get me into your arms. I will kill anything that steals my mate…understand?"

Shiro smiled and used his other hand to rub Yonekuni's face and said, "Drugs are evil things…"

Yonekuni growled, "Hidekuni…well, be sure to be careful around him."

Shiro leaned forward to kiss Yonekuni and said, "I will never allow that to happen again. I am very sorry for the pain I caused you…"

Yonekuni smirked and cuddled close to Shiro and said, "Let's enjoy the moment…Shiro."

Shiro sighed and kissed Yonekuni's face. He said, "Yes…and let's enjoy many more moments as well…my love."

A/N: That is the marriage blind…for the fans' information XD


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 58: A Forbidding Reward

Sakano stared at Tohma for a long time when he said, "The kid is too young for even this consideration—"

Tohma crossed his arms and said, "I will do anything for this Allens-san. His voice still rings in my head…those songs. I either want the rights for the lyrics or him. You are the president of N G Productions now, Mr. Sakano. I expect you to be hounding Usami-san for reasons why he is hiding a talent like that in his house."

Sakano moaned and said, "Fifteen, didn't you see that on his immature face? He is only a child!"

Tohma snarled, "He sings better than Shuichi! I want his voice under our label…if he sings for anyone else. I will personally sue you for all your pathetic worth." He stood and fixed his top hat. Tohma put on his fuzzy-collared coat and finished, "I expect you to call me from tour with results, Sakano. I want—"

The phone rang as Sakano tapped the button to say, "yes, Kallie-san?"

Kallie said, "Usami-san is on line four, and he says he must speak with you."

Tohma removed his coat and sat back down. He said, "Speak to him, and remember what I said."

Sakano moaned and said, "Kallie-san, put Usami on please."

Tohma took deep breathes as he made a motion to keep silent about him in the room. He crossed his arms and watched Sakano.

Sakano put Usami-san on speaker phone as he said, "Good day Usami-san, I was hoping to speak to you about Allens-san."

Usami said, "What does my little brother mean to you, Sakano-san?"

Sakano sighed and stared at Tohma. Tohma arched a brow and motioned to continue. Sakano sighed and said, "I would like to speak to him, or will you relay this message to him for me?"

Usami snarled, "Mio and his voice is not for sale."

Sakano said gently, "I do not want to buy Allens-san or his voice. I just want to speak to him about his music."

Usami snarled darker, "I know your type. You go to small parties and steal youth to destroy their dreams by making them believe you give a crap. You force ideas, make them believe in money, make them waste their money, produce music that does not mean a thing, and then you dump them if they do not sing to your standards…I hate people like you."

Sakano opened and closed his mouth. He looked at Tohma, who was fuming, but Sakano…felt this was wrong. He did not want to continue, but he said not in his free will, "isn't being an author, for the first couple of books, the same thing as you described?"

Silence filled the room. Sakano closed his eyes and slowly opened them to a smiling Tohma. Usami barely breathed on the phone as he slowly said, "you…are so cruel, Sakano-san."

Sakano felt that blow like an arrow into his heart. He never liked being like this…cruel and harsh to singers. After the meetings, he became silent and sometimes cried in his sleep. This was never him…it was always Tohma influencing him into this mess. He gave in every time and made bad choices…he did not want to do this. His heart was never into being a president of entire CD productions.

Tohma motioned Sakano to continue more as his smile glistened. He looked extremely pleased about Sakano's acting…

Sakano sighed and said, "Business…is business, Usami-san."

Usami sighed and said, "you have twenty minutes then Allens-san needs to go to school for a field trip. Be sure to be fully honest and…if you even dare force silly dreams down his ear. I will personally sue you and destroy your company. Do not forget that the Usamis has fixed your building eight times…enough to hurt your company a bit if things get rough. Understand?"

Sakano silently gulped and said, "I swear to be formal and honest, Usami-san."

Usami snarled and said, "Mio…be sure to tell me everything after they hang up with you. Just listen, do not say yes to anything."

Mio snickered and said, "I will not... Good Morning, Mr. N G Productions' President. How can I help you today?"

Sakano turned to the phone with a smile developing on his face. He felt new warmth from this kid…a new, wonderful feeling that he felt during that party in November as well. Mio Izumi Allens…what kind of boy is he? Not many new singers could get Sakano this comfortable… Shuichi too had this talent too, but Mio was a breath of fresh air…also his voice. Tohma was right by the song never leaving his head…Sakano could still hear it when he listened to Mio's voice on the phone. The music came back slowly…like he was hearing again for the first time…

Mio snickered again and said, "Are you alright?"

Sakano gulped loudly and said, "Yes…yes! Sorry! I was…remembering your songs…from November. Do you remember the songs well?"

Mio replied, "Do you mean Mixed Nuts and Riddle This?"

Sakano nodded and sat more comfortably. He said, "I never heard music like yours; I would like to first congratulate you for making me. As a president of a music company, making me believe that talent can be still found to make me breathless."

Mio breathed for a few seconds and slowly said, "thank you…Mr. President, for that lovely compliment."

Sakano smirked and said, "No, thank you for singing."

Mio sighed and giggled breathlessly. He said, "Well, can I have your name? I would like to address you properly."

Sakano blinked and said, "Sakano-san."

Mio sighed and said, "Your name…it sounds so peaceful. Sakano-san, why do you sound distraught?"

Sakano stiffened and said honestly, "what do you mean?"

Mio said, "You sound distraught because…you sound like you are acting for another person. Are you the true president of N G Productions, or is there another figure head?"

Sakano paled as he turned to Tohma…Tohma's face was devoid of emotion as shock built on his face. They stared at each other as Sakano said slowly, "no…it's only me."

"Liar." Mio said as the room filled with silence once more. Sakano shifted uncomfortably as he turned to the floor. Tohma kept silent as he shifted as well. Both men looked at each other again and nodded. Sakano had to continue…

Sakano said, "I…have a fellow associate that helps me to find new talent. But I am—"

"Tohma Seguchi, right?"

Sakano gasped and covered his mouth. He tried to not sound shocked, but Mio replied with a low chuckle.

Mio said, "I should have known…Mr. Seguchi would never abandon his company. So, Mr. Seguchi speaks up. I would like to hear you too."

Sakano turned to Tohma as Tohma said, "Hello Allens-san, not many new singers knew I was in the room while Sakano spoke to them. Not every time I am available for the meetings, but I wanted to speak to you about your songs."

Mio said, "Then speak, so I can hear you, sir."

Tohma snickered and said, "Dear lad, you are way too smart for your own good. This could get you into some trouble…"

Mio snickered and said, "I have seen trouble many times, but I always face it with a smile and song. I rather live than hide my talent."

Tohma smirked as Sakano watched them and lowered his hand. He said, "Allens-san, can we cut to the chase? Sakano is the true president of the company, but I will keep sending him requests for new singers. And I want you to be the next hottest singer in Japan… Are you interested?"

Mio said instantly, "no."

Tohma sat back and blinked quickly. He took a deep breath and said, "Allens-san, do you understand the fortune and the popularity you are denying yourself? This company can get you far, but answer me…why deny the pleasure of becoming the next big star?"

Mio said, "I sing for myself and others…if I sing for you. Then I sing for a label and many more who might hate me, I rather sing for friends, family and others who enjoy music. I can produce music and develop songs on my own, thanks."

Tohma blinked and said simply, "are you satisfied with all that work? You will never get popular on your own."

Mio said simply, "this is my passion, Seguchi-san. I put all my effort for a craft of art for others to hear. I rather not join your company, besides, I am only fifteen. My brother and mother own my signature until I am eighteen."

Tohma said, "Age is meaningless to me if I say you have talent. I say you can go very far; possibly farther than Shuichi Shindou…can you imagine it? Singing in front of millions, the money, and the parties…as a teenager, you get a limited amount of time and cash from family and after school. I can give you so much more."

Mio said, "But you do not own the company, sir. Sakano-san does. Why do you speak for him while he stares at the phone?"

Tohma's mouth opened and closed in shock as he shifted in his seat. He took a few deep breaths and said, "I…can interfere when needed, Allens-san."

Mio sighed and said, "People like you sicken me. You are exactly what my brother said since you are like sharks. You bite and make singers bleed to your standards. Unfortunately, you have to work harder than that to make me sing for you. Money, parties, and fans…please bore me to death. I have friends, family and plenty of fans on my own. Can you do better or not?"

Tohma stiffened as he opened and closed his mouth again. He blinked as he motioned Sakano to continue.

Sakano sighed and said, "Allens-san…I never wanted to call you."

Tohma glared at Sakano as Sakano looked at Tohma. They shared a staring contest for a few seconds as Sakano said, "I told Seguchi that you are too young to be forced into this life…but he refused to listen. I do not want you to sell yourself or your songs to us. Good day—"

"WAIT!" Mio yelled as Sakano stiffened at hanging up on the kid.

Sakano said, "You denied—"

"I denied Seguchi, but you…you sound like a true business man…with a heart." Mio said slightly breathless from his yell.

Sakano blushed slightly and said, "What do you want? I am not going to keep wasting your time if you refuse our label."

"I will sell you one song…but this song is not the ones I sang in November. This song…is very emotional for me. I could never make background music or make the song to fit the true mood of the song. Please…I trust you. I want you to pick the group and allow them to sing my song. I do not care if my name or money, after the song is published, is given to me. I want this song to be heard…everywhere. This song has to be heard. Please Sakano-san…I need you to hear this song and help me to allow the world hear it too."

Sakano blinked and said, "I…would be honored to buy this song I will pay your fifty thousand for this song."

Mio gasped and said, "You have not even heard the song yet…also is that a bit much? I am only fifteen…after all."

Sakano smirked and stared at the phone. He said, "I trust this song is just as wonderful as the other two you performed. Now then, we will start the delegations in a few weeks. Since you are on Christmas break, I will allow you to have your fun. I will speak to Usami-san after about the proper signatures and paperwork; also I will discuss your part later on. Alright?"

Mio gulped and said, "Wow…I am going to have one of my songs on the radio…but are you sure?"

Sakano smirked brightly and said, "You seem different than before…why is that?"

Mio said simply, "Seguchi is a man of business and never takes no for an answer. You, on the other hand, are new to the business and take it to heart every time you have to be an asshole. I can hear it in your voice; your faith in your business savvy is low. But when you are given confidence and a teenager that likes you…you glow with impressive business savvy. I am glad that I agreed to this."

Sakano blushed fully and said, "thank you as well for agreeing to this."

Mio said, "I trust you will pick an excellent group to sing my song, until then…I have to go. Sorry, but I am going on a skiing trip with my school. Please do not call my brother unless I am home, okay?"

Sakano nodded and said, "Agreed, have a nice trip."

Mio snickered and said, "Thanks, bye." He hung up as Sakano hung up as well.

Sakano turned pale instantly as he slowly looked into Tohma's…smile. He blushed again as Tohma was smirking and looked comfortable in his chair.

Tohma said, "Well, this is very interesting. I never saw you take care of things like this before…like that time you punched me. You are very surprising, Sakano-san."

Sakano smirked weakly and said, "Can you tell Ryuichi that I will have him or Shuichi sing this song…depending on the song's meaning and how the song will be developed."

Tohma nodded and stood. He said, "I will relay the message." He put on his coat and said, "Sakano…keep up the good work. This company will do well if you keep talking like you did with that kid. Good day, Mr. President." He bowed to Sakano and walked out the door.

Sakano gulped and pushed up his glasses. He slumped into his chair as his heart raced with glee. His old boss gave him a compliment! He hired a lyric writer without Tohma's help! His hands curled into fists as he punched the air and squealed, "I ROCK!"

"You are an interesting one…" A voice said at the door as Sakano stalled and turned to the door.

A young man, late twenties, with long gray hair and yellow eyes stood at the door. His attire was basic as his cat tattoo shown on his right arm. He said, "Are you Sakano-san?"

Sakano blinked and said, "yes…but who are you? Kallie-san, why didn't you…" He tried to call his secretary, but the phone rang out in fuzzy connection…

The man closed the door and locked it. He said, "I am yours for the next…few minutes or hours, depending how much you want me."

Sakano gulped hard and said, "What are you talking about?"

The man slowly approached as Sakano rolled his chair to the wall. Sakano stiffened as the man said, "you can call me Neko…I am your prostitute for the hour."

Sakano's eyes enlarged as he breathed, "I…did not…call for…a prostitute!"

Neko smirked and lowered to Sakano's member. He rubbed Sakano's pants as Sakano pushed him away. Neko smiled darkly and said, "I cost a lot of money from my employer…please do not stop me until you erect."

Sakano turned purple both from anger and embarrassment. He snarled, "who the fuck sent you?"

Neko snickered and crawled closer as he licked his lips. He said, "my employer only wants you to feel good…he says that you needed to get laid badly, so…here I am to elevate your sexual urges…common. Let me touch your dick."

Sakano kept dodging Neko, but he slowly got trapped into a corner. Neko sat in front of the chair as he looked at Sakano's gray pants… Sakano shivered and tried to push Neko away. Neko stood and shoved Sakano down to the floor.

Neko quickly got on top of Sakano's legs as he unzipped Sakano's pants and gripped Sakano's penis to make Sakano still… He said, "I am clean…relax. I want to make you feel good, but if women are your thing…sorry. You have a man sex under your belt, possibly, your next girlfriend could be turned on by it. I dated a few guys that their next partners enjoyed the fact that I made their boyfriends have sex with me."

Sakano gasped for breath as he shivered and gasped and moaned in confusion. Neko started to rub his scrotum and licking his lower end… Sakano tried to remove Neko, but he gasped when Neko grabbed Sakano's penis as revenge to keep Sakano still… When Sakano was still, Neko resumed his licking and touching of Sakano's lower end.

Neko slowly moved his mouth upward as he unbuttoned Sakano's shirt and removed his tie. He rubbed as Sakano turned red and groaned.

Sakano stared at Neko's satisfied face as he gasped, "please…don't do this to me or yourself…this is not right…"

Neko blinked and said, "relax…I have done this a few times…artists get hungry, you know." He lowered onto Sakano and resumed his licking and roaming his hands over Sakano's body.

Sakano gasped and twisted under Neko. He shivered and said, "I…can hire you! Please…do not get this guy's money to…AHHHH!"

Neko nibbled Sakano's nipple and said, "relax I said…and no. I am not a singer…I am an artist…" His hands…Sakano was losing resistance…Neko rubbed so deeply and so seductively…Sakano moaned and opened up more.

Sakano groaned and twisted as he gripped Neko's back and moaned. He shivered and started to sweat…as his body shivered from pleasure and slowly gave in more and more. Sakano panted hard as Neko slowly traveled his mouth up and down Sakano's body…the pleasure was so damn…Sakano did not want to think. As he just allowed Neko's mouth to enter his, Sakano kissed Neko back.

Neko licked his mouth deeply as Sakano wrapped his arms around Neko. They shared a small, seductive kiss as Neko removed his mouth and continued to suck all over Sakano.

Sakano rolled his eyes back as he moaned deeply in pleasure. He felt good, confused, and…his body was giving more and more…as he started to feel different around his penis area. His face reddened as he moaned and twisted when Neko pumped his hand over Sakano's member. Sakano gasped and gripped Neko's shoulders. He groaned and moaned as he felt his member hardening…he yelped in pain as he released some come into Neko's hand.

Neko smirked and looked at his hand. He licked it as Sakano blinked a few times. His mouth slowly licked the rest of the come off his hand as he lowered to Sakano's member and wiped the come off…

Sakano gasped and twisted as Neko finished his cleaning duties. Neko climbed to Sakano's face and said, "You satisfied or need more?"

Neko smirked as Sakano turned away. He went to Sakano's ear and said, "My employer…think about it…I came right after who just left…right?"

Sakano stiffened as Neko stood. He turned as Neko walked away; Neko turned and winked at Sakano.

Neko said, "Miss me, Sakano-kun." He licked his lips and slowly closed the door.

Sakano moaned as he turned away…he felt this might be the beginning of war between this employer and himself. He did not like being used…for work or sex. Sakano snarled, "This is not over yet…Tohma Seguchi…"

A/N: Sakano is from Gravitation…just so fans will know XD He has a small part as the manager of Bad Luck to president of N G Productions…but Gravitation fans would know that. Just for newbies, enjoy this little comment.


	60. Chapter 60

A/N: Neko's story…enjoy XD

Chapter 59: A Pleasant Reunion…

Neko walked quickly to the stairs when the secretary returned to her desk. She looked puzzled at her phone as she shrugged and resumed her typing. He shifted behind the door as he sighed and took a few deep breaths. Neko was used to having sex with strange men…like he told Sakano; he had to eat and jobs were not easy to find. He sold his body, a few times, to men. His body got used to the touching as he resisted the urges to erect or get attached…unlike one boyfriend. Well, that man got away…but Sakano.

He stared at the stairs as Sakano's words plagued him_…"please…don't do this to me or yourself…this is not right…"_

Neko never heard that from any of his clients…of course, they knew he was coming. Sakano did not. So this could be part of the reason for his kind words, but…Neko felt dirty now. How could one music president make him feel like this…

He sighed as he went down the ten story stairs to the ground level. Neko preferred the stairs since not many people would takes stairs in a tall building like this. He was alone to his stirring thoughts as he slowly kept going down towards the exit.

Hetzumi stirred in his mind as he remembered his past…like the long steps reminded him of all the problems that both Hetzumi and he faced… He sighed heavily as he remembered the label his father gave him…

_Bastard child_…Neko did not look like his other siblings. All of them had the red eyes and light hair…unlike his yellow eyes and gray hair. He was only six when his father had him stand in the room as Toyo questioned Lamentra about Neko.

Lamentra just stood there and stared at her husband. After a silence that lasted five minutes, Lamentra said, "I will not deny or accept your accusations. You already made up your mind, Toyo. I will just accept your blame and move on."

Neko remembered staring at his mother as he whispered, "If Dad is not my Dad…who is?"

Lamentra turned to him and said, "Does it matter?"

Toyo snarled and stood. He came to Neko and encircled him with quizzing eyes. His snarl was deep and annoyed as he said, "he is not mine…the Taka red eyes are a very strong gene unless your family trait finally came in Nemos. But no…he is not my son."

Neko remembered when slowly his other siblings found out…Bullmus used this as an opportunity to pick and practice his fighting skills. Danro ignored him. Talli and Balli used him for their model and put whatever clothes on him…but until Hetzumi was born…Nemos kept silent and allowed this abuse to happen.

Of course, Hetzumi was instantly tested to see if she was a Taka. She was…as Neko was tested around the same time, but none of the assassins either in Murder Lotus or Strike Butcher was the father of Neko. Toyo slowly ignored and kept saying, "Nemos…do what you want. But remember, your family secrets will not be said to another person. If you do, I cannot promise your safety. For you are not my son…I am not liable to save your ass. Understand?"

Neko nodded and said, "When I get older…can I change my name?"

Toyo turned to him and nodded. He said, "You can change it to Purple Idiot for all I care. Just be sure to not tell anyone who you really are. I am not covering your ass for any dirty deals you will make when you leave my estate."

Neko said, "I am sorry…"

Toyo sighed and said, "Forget it, I have. You are just wasted space and steal my food. The sooner your graduate from high school, the better. Good night."

Neko gulped and walked away. He never heard compliments or love from either of his parents…except when Hetzumi came. She would always give her love and smile at him. Hetzumi always asked why Neko was left out of family vacations, parties, or even in the family photos…

He explained it to her, "I…am not your older brother."

Hetzumi was six when she said happily, "yes, you are! You look like Mommy."

Neko just stood there stunned as tears fell, and he fell to his knees and cried. Hetzumi hugged him and soothed him. They held each other for a long time as Neko said, "I swear…I will always protect you…I swear it with my life."

Hetzumi giggled and said, "I am fine. Do not worry about me."

Neko sighed and said, "You only know the beginning of the problems with this family…please. Be careful and rely on me whenever you need me."

Hetzumi kissed his cheek and said, "I swear too…to always protect and love you, Nemos."

Neko smirked and looked into her maroon eyes. He said, "I am going to change my name to Neko when I get older. Will you call me that when you are in trouble? As a code name…"

Hetzumi snickered, "like spies?"

Neko sighed and smiled. He said, "Yes…like spies."

The years passed as Neko changed his name from Nemos Taka to Neko Seito. He felt better with a new name and life. His journey brought him to two colleges with a mixture of art and business degrees. He also heard from Hetzumi many times as well, but when she left the family in America… Neko quit college and went to America to find her. He never imagined her as he did in New York City.

Hetzumi cut all her hair and dressed like a man. She slowly turned and said in a masculine voice, "Hi Neko, my name is Hozumi Goda."

Neko slowly landed on the sofa as he stared at his little sister in the lights of NYC. Hetzumi looked so different with the hair cut and different expressions. He slowly said, "What have you done…"

Hetzumi sighed and said, "I had to change…if I wanted to escape that facility."

Neko sighed and said, "Well, you better not have plastic surgery." He crossed his arms and glared at her.

Hetzumi snarled, "why would I do that? Besides…I am not sure if I want to be male or female. Please…just call me Goda. I want to be him for a while until I know what I am going to do."

Neko said, "Are you going to stop the Hunassha? That is the only way you can live comfortably. The Takas will not be happy if—"

"Why do you always do that? You are a Taka too! Our family! Why do you separate us from you…I just do not get it." Hetzumi declared in a feminine voice.

Neko said slowly, "I have the same mother as you, but the family name does not belong to me. I am not a Taka."

Hetzumi sighed and said, "I refuse to believe otherwise."

Neko snickered and looked at her. He said, "You were always stubborn. Anyways, what do you want me to do? I am not sure if I sneak you around in Japan easily, but maybe I can…"

Hetzumi smiled and said, "I am not leaving America for a little while. Please give my regards to Chicco and Tanko. I need to stay here and develop a name for myself."

Neko stiffened and said, "Wouldn't be wise to hide than do that?"

Hetzumi said in a masculine voice, "no, I need to be a business man. I have a few prototypes for a new phone. Maybe after I graduate with the tutors I hired; I could become a phone corporate."

Neko sighed and said, "You need connections and loads of skill. Good luck."

Hetzumi smirked and said, "Just keep your phone line open for me. I just wanted to calm your nerves since you probably sent out the 'missing' photos around the world, correct?"

Neko blinked and laughed. He said, "I could not allow my sister to be missing, correct?"

Hetzumi smiled like her old self… She said, "I am fine, and please return to Japan with this." Her hand held a check as she hand it over to Neko.

Neko stared at the check and said, "No Hetzumi…I couldn't…"

Hetzumi said like a woman, "please…I heard from Bullmus that…" She shivered and finished, "you are a prostitute to pay your college loans…please take it. I have more than enough to save my brother from this horrid lifestyle."

Neko took the check and ripped it in a million pieces. He stood and hugged a stunned face Hetzumi. His voice was deep and thick with tears, "I love you…and please…let me do this. I can ruin my life as I see fit. I do not need your pity money…"

Hetzumi sighed and hugged him back. She said, "I am worried about you…"

Neko sniffed and said, "do not worry…I will survive." He looked at her teenager face and kissed her forehead. His eyes allowed a few tears as he finished, "survive, Hetzumi. I want you to be alive and safe in the arms of someone who can save you from all this mess. Please…I am only one man, but I will always be here if you ever need me."

Hetzumi sniffed and hid her face in his shirt. She said, "can you stay…for a little longer?"

Neko hugged her close and said, "I will stay as long as you want me to…"

He sighed as he slowly sat down on the seventh floor landing and returned to the present. Neko took out his phone and check for a message from either Goda or Shinobu…nothing. He snarled and shoved the phone away. Neko looked at the door as he remembered Sakano's words again_…"please…don't do this to me or yourself…this is not right…"_

Neko remembered all the emails between Hetzumi and himself about the prostitution. He explained a friend of his picked the clients as he decided to go or not. Of course, his employer made sure the clients were clean of all STI's and other little issues…since his employer enjoyed Neko's service. Also his employer wanted to make sure his 'studs' were safe. So, his employer went through extensive work through a few of his top 'studs.' These studs were used in doctor offices to find if the client had any registered issues with his/her sexual anatomy. Of course, a few problems slipped in…but Neko never faced an STI. Luckily, all of his clients were first-timers.

Hetzumi wrote one sentence that slowed his sexual trek down, which was: _why do you fake love for sex?_

Neko stared at the sentence for a long time while he drew another of his cartoon cats. He blinked as he typed back, _what makes you say that?_

_I can hear it in your emails…you never loved anyone except Yukikou, right?_

Neko gulped as he looked at his ex lover's name on the computer screen. He did not want to break up with Yukikou…it was so hard for him when that day came. They were so in love, or so Neko thought…the day they were about to graduate from Neko's first college…Yukikou asked for Neko to break up with him.

Yukikou's dark navy eyes were firm as he said, "Neko…I am so sorry."

Neko looked at him and said, "Why?"

Yukikou said, "I…need to find myself. Since…photography is more fun around the world, and… I lied."

Neko grimaced as Yukikou came closer to Neko. Yukikou finished, "I…work for Bullmus."

Yukikou tried to look sincere as Neko backed away. Neko snarled, "How…dare you!"

Neko turned away and said, "So all those nights…kisses…and sex…were a ploy to get information to Bullmus…right?"

Yukikou said, "I do love you…but this is not right. I cannot keep lying to you. So…can we part gently than this?"

Neko turned and looked at his boyfriend. Yukikou's slim figure, dark navy eyes, his perfectly styled brown hair and his famous black cowboy boots. He said, "How long have you spied on me for my brother?"

Yukikou said, "since the beginning…of our relationship."

Neko shivered and turned away. He said, "Good bye." His slow trek broke his heart with every step…of course Yukikou was connected with Bullmus…Yukikou was too perfect. Too beautiful…too… Neko started to sob as he entered a taxi and went to his empty apartment. Filled with memories of Yukikou…Neko slowly placed all the memories away as he moved to a new apartment.

Hetzumi could sense his distress as she wrote, _I am sorry…but you need a lover…some day. _

Neko signed off the email as he put his art work away. He never dated many men that go as far as Yukikou…he could fake sex, love, kisses, and act all tough…but inside. Neko was weak. He wanted a safe, warm and deep relationship…but how could he? The one man he gave his entire heart to…worked for his older brother.

He never felt like love was always about betrayal since he told Shinobu a little bit about Yukikou; he knew that Shinobu only wanted Miyagi. Neko just played along for a few warmer nights…but he wanted more. As he started working for the parasite company, Neko found himself wanting a baby as well…even trying a few rapes to produce a baby. Nothing worked…he asked his friend as she admitted, "not all men get pregnant with the parasite…you could be one of them."

Neko sighed and said, "I have tried twice…but maybe if I try with a guy I actually like more than getting raped…"

She sighed and said, "possibly, but I cannot say for sure. I do not want to waste your money or time for this. You could always adopt."

Neko rolled his eyes and said, "I have enough problems as it is. A stray kitten would want to know the truth and beg me to explain it. I rather not."

She giggled on the phone as she said, "fine, but I will not send you another parasite until you have proof that you are in a serious relationship. Deal?"

Neko stalled and said, "you might have to wait a while…but I still want to be a salesman for you. I just think if I had tested the product then I could sell it better. Sorry this is not working well."

She said gently, "do not worry, Neko. You will find a lover soon enough."

Neko blinked quickly and said, "How do you know, Hoyo?"

Hoyo said, "You have a wonderful heart…who could not be attracted to it?"

Neko smirked and said, "No wonder you are married with compliments like that."

Hoyo giggled and said, "I have to go…talk to you soon?"

Neko said, "yep, good day." They hung up as Neko turned to the busy streets of Tokyo. One man was his perfect match…but who would love him? Neko hated slow and gentle relationships. He adored speed and sexual relationships…like he did with Yukikou. But not many people were comfortable with his pace…

For example, Tsumori, Yasei…a cute annoyance but the man was seriously out of tune of his homosexual side. Neko easily gave him up as he went for Shinobu…another minor distraction. Neko never found a single, wild, and sexy man to cover his feline tendencies of slow then hot and fast sex.

Neko found himself alone for being picky, but he rather have something like…

"_Please…don't do this to me or yourself…this is not right…"_

Neko snarled at himself for remembering Sakano. The guy was a one-time deal, so Neko had to let this go. He stood and entered the seventh floor. His trek brought him to the elevator as he stiffened. He clicked the ground button as he snarled, "Bullmus…what an honor."

Bullmus stood in the corner as the elevator lowered. He said, "you seem tense, Neko. What could be the reason?"

Neko refused to look at Bullmus as he said, "What do you want?"

Bullmus said, "I know you had contact with Hetzumi before she disappeared. What happened? I have heard from a few contacts that she was pregnant then miscarried. Then she was staying at the Imperial Hotel and disappeared…do you deny or agree to those claims?"

Neko sighed back a counter as he said, "I am not sure…have you forgotten that I am no longer connected to the Taka name? I cannot say either way about—"

BAM as Neko was held against the buttons of the elevator as Bullmus hit the roof button. Bullmus snarled, "Do not test me Neko…" He pulled out a gun and placed it against Neko's stomach. His voice turned darker as he finished, "your death could be easier on all of us if you died here. Common, tell me the truth and save you pathetic hide."

Neko smirked and said, "Death is welcomed. Please kill me. I rather die than smell you."

Bullmus roared in rage and threw Neko to the ground. He pointed and loaded a bullet into the gun. His voice remained level with rage as he said, "I could just kill you…like I promised nineteen times before."

Neko smiled darkly and said, "then do it. Murder Lotus would have a field day to see me dead in N G Productions elevator after I sucked the cock of the president."

Bullmus slowly unloaded the bullet and said, "You are sick. You could stop this charade and become respectable then possibly my father would consider you a Taka."

Neko sat up and said, "I rather die than become something worthy in that man's eyes."

Bullmus reloaded a bullet as the door opened. He snarled, "Get on the roof!"

Neko sighed and said, "Can we ever talk normally than with your penis extender?"

Bullmus's face darkened as he snarled, "move now or get a bullet between the eyes."

Neko slowly stood and walked onto the snowy roof top. Bullmus followed as Bullmus commanded, "to the edge…" He did as told as Neko looked down the fifteen story building.

Bullmus said, "I could do it you know…force you into suicide." His gun touched Neko's back as he finished, "tell me everything about Hetzumi or die. That is all you have left."

Neko stood on top of the edge of the roof and said, "I rather die…" He fell down the roof…

Bullmus did not look over the edge, but if he did…he would see Neko foresaw the trailing of a Hunassha member. Neko left a rope on the thirteenth floor as he slipped and held onto it for dear life. His body ended sliding a few floors as he swung onto the tenth floor. Neko squatted behind a snow-covered chair on the balcony as he looked down. He saw a Conto…his auburn hair was sticking out in the white covered ground. Neko sighed and had a very small feeling Conto would betray Hetzumi…but this was unforgivable. He clenched his fists as he watched Conto from below.

Neko saw Bullmus joining Conto as Conto told Bullmus that Neko was alive. Bullmus did nothing out of the ordinary for a reaction as both men walked and blend into the Tokyo crowded streets.

He sighed and sat on the ground. Neko did not enjoy the fact the Hunassha were after him…but he accepted it. Hetzumi must have done something really bad to make Bullmus to trail Neko…to have Conto return…and the forefathers mere miles away from the city. Neko was glad Hetzumi disappeared, but who stole her or was it voluntary? For friend protection, or for capturing her as bait? These questions plagued Neko as he slowly stood and went out of the balcony into an empty office.

Neko quickly went to the elevator and went to the ground floor. He walked out into the snowy streets as he called a taxi. Neko felt going home was better than—

BRRIIINNGGG, BBBRRIINNNG, Neko entered the taxi as he answered, "hello?"

"Neko, I got a message from Goda." Shinobu's voice said as Neko relaxed and said his destination to the driver. The driver went back into traffic and drove towards Neko's apartment.

Neko looked at the taxi driver…a plain looking woman. But that did not guarantee she was not a Hunassha member. He had to take that chance and said, "Proceed, Shinobu."

Shinobu said, "He just told me that he needed to speak to me. I haven't called yet, but…should I?"

Neko said, "When did you get this call?" He kept his eyes open for any speakers or any transmission devices. Neko was never good in finding this stuff…so he sat more causal as he listened to Shinobu.

Shinobu continued, "a few days before New Year's."

Neko hummed a few seconds and said, "call her and soon."

Shinobu said, "Yeah, want me to call you after I do?"

Neko smirked and said, "Your phone has a small function that I can hear parts of your conversation with Goda's line. The text is unknown to me….that is probably why she texted you and I did not know about it; if I am correct in assuming so, is how she contacted you?"

Shinobu breathed for a few seconds and said, "Damn…you are good."

Neko chuckled and said, "It is all elementary technology bugs and trackers…unfortunately, she will always be better than I at technology. So, how and when will you contact her?"

Shinobu said, "soon and text…I think."

Neko smirked and said, "thank you…as for any other reasons you called me?"

Shinobu moaned, "Nowaki wanted your address or for me to ask you to come to their wedding."

Neko snickered and said, "When?"

Shinobu said, "February 14."

Neko turned outside the window as he stiffened. The taxi stopped outside his apartment as a teenager in a thick leather coat covering his head stood with an American Eskimo dog on her leash. He said, "Bye Shinobu…" His hand closed the phone as he paid the driver and exited the taxi. The taxi left as Neko went to the entrance as the teen and the dog followed to the underground parking lot.

The teen said, "Well, I expected a bugger reaction from one of my abandoned uncles…"

Neko turned and looked at the teen. He said, "Jussie, what do you want?"

Jussie removed his hood and exposed his brilliant mahogany red eyes. His eyes connected with Neko's as he said, "I came to give you one piece of advice."

Neko kept still as he said, "okay…"

Jussie said, "Join my mafia and be protected. I do not need anything from you yet, but I will call on you when I need you. Alright?"

Neko blinked and said, "I am not a Taka…why do you want to protect me?"

"You hate Bullmus, correct?"

Neko rolled his eyes and said, "Do I have to answer that?"

Jussie smirked and said, "of course not, I am trying to build an army of men. Not to stop the Hunassha, but to be prepared."

Neko blinked and said, "Be prepared for what?"

Jussie said, "For issues that the forefathers are sending Bullmus and his men towards me. Bullmus does not remember that my father has me as the next Hunassha mafia leader."

Neko stalled and breathed, "Do you…think you should admit that…here?"

Jussie smiled darkly and said, "I am not scared, besides, Bobbin is close. Also, my father is in ten cars behind you."

Neko did not turn to look…he gulped and said, "Yes…I agree to one condition."

Jussie arched a brow and said, "What?"

Neko said firmly, "do not ask about Hetzumi from me. I do not know anything."

Jussie smirked and said, "I love my aunt Hetzumi, and I personally prefer her out of the country. Until the heat between the various branches of the Hunassha dies down, Hetzumi will need to keep running to stay safe. No, I do not need or care for that information. You can contact her, but do not report anything to me."

Neko softened and said, "Anything else, boss?"

Jussie smirked broadly and said, "Not yet…be ready for any mission. Your protection begins…now."

Neko turned as the car slowly passed him. The red Saturn came to collect Jussie as Jussie allowed his dog to enter first. Neko did not see anyone inside as Jussie said, "Good day, Uncle Nemos."

Jussie gave his final smirk and entered the car. The car drove away as Neko stood there rooted to the spot.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 60: Amiably Suffering

Goda could not be parted from his new bedroom. He laid on his bed for days, not in sickness, but in pure hatred of everyone. Including Dairek, Goda just did not want to see anyone. So, he threw glass or yelled every time anyone approached his door. After about three days of this, Goda was left alone and given a trap door for food. Of course, Dairek spent no less than millions on the food and the chefs. Goda ate most of it, but he refused to thank whoever left the food. He could not see the person…just the hands and hearing footsteps walk away.

He lay on a queen sized canopy bed made from the finest silks, cotton and it felt like a cloud…he slept in pure bliss in the first few days. Goda could not bear anyone looking at him, so he threw the temper tantrums. But the funny thing was…Dairek did not come to see him. Not even after coming to this island.

Goda huffed in hatred as he remembered Dairek placing a tracker on his ankle during the long helicopter ride. Of course, after their little meeting about staying on the island and their new code names, Goda escaped to his room and barricaded himself inside. He has been here for the past…he could not place the days any more. Weeks? It had to been a few weeks since the kidnapping…

Also, where was he bothered Goda as well. He had a vague idea that he was near America…but why would Dairek go that far? Goda had no idea where he was since his phone did sort of worked…he got a message from Shinobu saying, _we….need…..tal…_

Goda got the point, but the missing letters could be a problem. He spent most of his day, either in bed or trying to make his phone work, but everything was futile. The island, like Dairek said, was covered in small but very powerful bugs to destroy any electronic device not made by Dairek's men. Jani's phone sparked on contact with her feet on the ground, but she did not get hurt. Her phone was dead, so Dairek gave her a new one and told her to call certain people.

Of course, Jani loved the place. Goda could hear the stupid girl commenting, gushing and running throughout the mansion like a toddler. Goda hated the place…he knew for inch for inch of the limestone and painted walls…this was just another cage. A cage to keep him hidden from the Hunassha…but Goda did not want this again. Even the Uke Trade-Off…was slight trick to get the attention of the Hunassha.

Goda was asked, naturally, why he kept his red eyes by Conto. He stared at Conto and said, "I love my eyes…I do not want to change them."

_Conto_…Goda moaned as he started to remember the Conto family line. Also the history with that ninja family… The head, Jomto Conto, was the best and head assassin under Murder Lotus. Jomto was so faithful and steadfast in his murders that Murder Lotus stole him a perfect bride…and they had Ryder.

Goda smirked at the thought of Ryder. Ryder was nothing like Ayame or Dairek; he was slightly handicapped. Ryder had a balance problem, could not read well, and he adored cartoons so much. He could be seen reciting them when he was thought to be alone. But not many could hate this lovable man…not even Goda. Goda found Ryder as a great friend and a great listener. The only issue was…Ryder was never asked to join the Hunassha.

This deeply hurt Ryder as he kept close to his father and watched Ayame being born into the world…the perfect child. The difference between Ayame and Ryder was their mothers. Ryder's mother, Laile, was sweet and gentle; Ayame's mother, Danna, was a devote black belt and stern. Ayame was quickly taught to be a ninja and asked to become Goda's husband…

Goda snarled and hid his face in the sheets. He remembered Ayame as a child…a short but lean little kid with hazel eyes. His auburn hair was cut short, but he looked normal in his casual clothing. He smiled at Goda and gave his hand to Goda…he said, "pleased to meet you Taka-chan."

He remembered wearing a small florid dress and taking Ayame's hand. He said, "thanks…Conto-san."

The little meetings slowly turned into an every moment together. Goda enjoyed being with Conto, but then a new bride came into Jomto's hands. The biggest bitch and the meanest assassin Strike Butcher gave Murder Lotus, Esther. She came to the mansion covered in belts, chains and held by nine men…

Ayame shielded Goda from her as Jomto looked at her and rubbed her belly. Jomto snickered, "I cannot wait to get you pregnant."

Esther snarled, "I will kill you first."

Jomto smirked and said, "I would like to see you try." He motioned the men to take her to his chambers…after two months of silence in Jomto's chambers. Esther appeared, still looking angry and slightly confused, moaning, "he got me…pregnant."

Ayame and Ryder were kept away from Esther and her pregnancy…even the other Conto brides kept away from Esther. Goda found her interesting and scary at the same time…then Dairek was born.

Esther, for a moment, looked calm and motherly. She held her son and said, "he will be the best Conto…I swear it."

Goda watched as Esther taught Dairek to fight and to be the best…but not gently. Dairek was forced into many fights with Esther and her goons. The little child tried to fight back, but he was always thrown to the ground…the little boy's fists curled as he snarled and accepted the pain.

Esther snarled, "I expected more from you…worthless piece of shit."

Ayame kept Goda at a viewing distance since Goda wanted to watch. Goda tried to break free and save Dairek a few times…why though? Goda did not understand why…since he was promised to Ayame.

Goda said, "He is your little brother; don't you want to save him from this?"

Ayame sighed and said, "It is not my place…to do anything."

Goda sighed and watched more. His urge to save Dairek only kept him in the trees and watching the little boy thrown to the ground…covered in blood and bruises.

Jomto and his other wives watched. He said, "Dairek, try harder than that. Elderly can move faster than you."

Ryder stared as well as he said, "Dad…Dad please stop this." His eyes were huge behind his glasses as he stared at his father pleadingly.

Jomto smiled at him and said, "Ryder, if this bothers you, why don't you close your eyes or leave?"

Goda moaned and jumped out of the tree. He grabbed a throwing dart and threw it at Esther. Of course, Esther moved but the dagger…

A young boy screamed as Jomto stood and pulled out a pistol towards Goda. Jomto snarled, "watch your steps, Hetzumi-chan! You attacked my son and—"

Murder Lotus appeared in behind Ayame and said calmly, "kill my daughter…miss your son. Seems fitting for lose a child for another, correct Jomto?"

Jomto snarled as he went to Dairek. He took off his shirt and wiped the blood off Dairek's face. The dagger swiped past Dairek's left cheek as the blood seeped down his cheek. Dairek did not cry, but he glared at Goda…and looked confused by the attack.

Goda stood there and said, "I hope you will learn that every angle can produce a foe. I was aiming for your mother…but be thankful. The daggers are pointed at the end, even if I got her, she would only suffer a minor blow unlike your new battle scar."

Dairek said nothing as Goda and Ayame was kept away from Dairek's training. Soon, they were sent to America… Goda modeled and learned under tutors for a few years when he heard about Dairek's death… They assembled in a small conference room while the funeral was covered by camera. Ayame never cried for his little brother nor did Goda. Ryder never stopped crying as he murmured, "I never knew Dairek…now he is dead! This is not fair!"

Goda smirked at him and said, "tears are useless to a person you hardly knew."

Ryder glared at her and snarled, "He was my baby brother! That does not change a thing!"

Goda held his breath and turned away. He never…thought like that. For years, Goda was trained and played with Ayame. His siblings had their own agendas and lives…except Neko and Chicco. Both of them were freed from the Hunassha curse because Neko was a bastard child and Chicco was married to an assassin. They were free…but Goda was not. Murder Lotus told Goda his future…

"You will be a mother to the new Conto family. Also, Ryder and Dairek will have perfect brides for their healthy children. Your womb is high demand, so do not soil it with anything unusual." Toyo said as Goda glared at him.

"So, all I am to you is a vessel for newborns?" Goda snarled and curled his fists. He finished, "what if I told you I rather die than marry Conto?"

Toyo stalled and said, "do not say those words to me, child. You could be forced into a new world of hatred for those words. Do you wish for pain or pleasure of this new statement?"

Goda glared into his father's red eyes and said, "I want pain because I do not want to be a mother of Conto's children. I want pain because I want my own life! I want pain…to prove to you that I can run for a time…and return to you to accept my punishment in full."

Toyo stood and said, "You are going to America, and that is final…"

Goda did as told…for a little while…

He moaned as he returned the current situation: stuck in a room, hidden on an island in the middle of nowhere, and forced to look like a woman. Yes, Goda moaned and looked down, he was wearing a cotton dress. It was comfortable, but his walk-in dresser was filled with dresses or feminine clothing. This caused most of the temper tantrums, but the staff never bothered Goda after the first couple of days.

Goda looked out the sealed glass doors. Of course, she tried to break them. Nothing worked…as she stared out the long dock to the floating dock for the helicopters and a few boats. Nothing much happened when Goda watched the dock, but a few staff members came and left on either modes of transportation. He just watched as he sighed and remained firm on not seeing anyone.

"Hetzumi?" Dairek's voice called from the door.

Goda snarled, "Goda! I repeat my name is Hozumi Goda!"

Dairek chuckled and sat beside the door. He said, "I refuse to call you that."

Goda kept his eyes firm on the dock and snarled, "What the fuck do you want?"

Dairek said, "To talk like normal people. May I enter?"

Goda growled, "If you want to die, then yes, enter. I have a few weapons I would adore using on you."

Dairek sighed and said, "I hoped that room would please you, also the food has always been eaten fully. What are you dissatisfied about?"

Goda sat up and looked down at the form fitting dress…his breasts were shown in slightly, but it was enough to make him angered more. He said, "You filled my room with feminine clothing! What were you thinking? I am a man! I want pants, shirts, shorts, and normal clothes! These dresses are awful!"

Dairek snickered and said, "I wish I could see you in that dress. Which one are you wearing?"

Goda snarled, "I dare you to open that door and—" He stiffened when Dairek opened the door and examined her.

Dairek smiled and said, "The white cotton dress. Beautiful and simple, I should have known that—" He ducked before Goda threw a vase at him.

Goda quickly went to the closet and manipulated a hanger into a poking stick. He snarled while returning to the room and posing in a deadly stance, "do not think for an instant that I am a woman! These breasts are unfortunate accidents of my birth! I am a man!"

Dairek said calmly, "you should have removed them if they bother you so much. I would have missed them if you did remove them. Now common, can we try to be calm for an instant? All I want to do is explain myself and my methods."

Goda kept still as Dairek came forward and pulled out his foldable sword.

Dairek said, "You do not want me to fight. Please put that hanger down."

Goda shoved the hanger forward, but Dairek dodged it with ease. They fought like professional fencers as Dairek grabbed the hanger and tossed it aside. Goda rammed into Dairek onto his bed and snarled, "You are just a teenager with too many hormones to think that this shit makes me happy!"

Dairek dropped his sword and smiled. He said, "you were always so pretty when angry…common, finish me. I am just a teenager as you are a grown woman. You could kill me. Then do it, I would gladly die by the woman I love."

Goda scrambled off him and fell to his butt on the soft carpet. He snarled, "I am nothing…just let me return to the Hunassha."

Dairek sat up and said, "I cannot allow that."

Goda glared at him and snarled into that fifteen year old face with a long scar on the left side of his face. The same teal eyes of Esther were there, but the famous Conto auburn hair was flowing into a long thick ninja-double banded ponytail. He said, "You cannot stop my father or uncle or my brother. They will find me. The three of them are unstoppable. Look at the damage they have done and got away with. The Hunassha will kill you for your incompetence."

Dairek sat cross legged and smirked at Goda. He said, "Do you think I would go against the Hunassha unprepared?"

Goda snarled, "What makes you think you are prepared? Teenaged prophecy? Please, tell me your wondrous monologue, so I can keep insulting you."

Dairek chuckled and said, "All I have to say is one word…and you will trust me."

Goda blinked and said, "what? Faith?"

Dairek said, "Blodad."

Goda stopped breathing and said nothing for a few five seconds. He shifted on the ground as he said, "you cannot…be serious…Blodad…here?"

Dairek smiled and said, "I saved him from my father…it was not easy, but I defied him enough to be tortured. The scar on my face is both from you and my father. So, I have a few more to show you…" He removed his shirt as he turned…his back was smothered in whip, burns and cut marks… He finished, "my father thought I died from lack of treatment from these scars…but no. I died like Juliet."

Goda grimaced as Dairek replaced his shirt and turned to him. He said, "Juliet who?"

Dairek smirked and giggled. He said, "Died like Juliet, common. You have an education, so try remembering Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_?"

Goda narrowed his eyes and snarled, "of course I…wait. You were…poisoned to look dead?"

Dairek smirked and nodded. He said, "My mother saved me."

Goda's mouth dropped as he said, "that psychopath saved you? Okay, this just got weirder…"

Dairek said, "My mother was always like you saw her…a wild killer, but inside of her…was a hurt child. She was born into a gang, like us, as she was trained to kill at a young age. Her first missions were…to kill her cat and her best friend."

Goda blinked as he turned to Dairek. Dairek continued, "My mother did as told as she continued to kill…she killed her entire family and the gang…with a knife, rope and fire. My mother had no choice but to run and continued to kill…her reputation made her famous beyond her apprehension. For years, she hid and killed people that only…harmed animals."

Dairek smirked and said, "My mother murdered people abusing animals. She spent years killing people, but as soon as she saved all the animals…more people came to defy and harm animals. One dog she tried to save got her captured for the Hunassha…and into my father's hands."

Goda listened as Dairek finished, "my mother…sort of likes my father. Ayame's mother is blindly in love with him as Ryder's mother finds him like her reason to breath. My mother stood on the edge of love and liked him for his fighting style. They fought and had sex to develop me…" Dairek snickered and continued, "She only told me this…through her diary. Since I stopped my father from killing Blodad, my mother waited for my father and Murder Lotus's men to finish their torture. After three hours of pain, she came to me and said, 'you need to die…to save the woman you love.'"

Dairek looked at Goda and said, "I never told anyone that I loved you. But my mother knew…she continued to tell me, 'you do not have to explain a thing. You have been depressed since Hetzumi went to America…it is very obvious. I will give you this if you promise me this only gift…' I turned to her as she finished, 'take Ryder with you and find a new life. You need to get stronger before you find Hetzumi again. Go to the darkest places and become stronger. Do not kill, but become stronger and take Blodad with you.' I could not help and ask about her. She smiled at me…the first smile I ever saw and said, 'I need to remain here. Please, run. I never cared about anything…until I gave birth to you. Please run and never come back…' She poisoned me as I fell into a Juliet death… Blodad took my body away before the coffin was buried as we fought and disappeared."

Goda blinked twice and said, "You used your death to become stronger for me? You could have saved yourself and…" He glared at Dairek as Dairek came closer to him. Dairek smirked and looked deeply into Goda's eyes.

Dairek said, "I care about you, so much it made me crazy at night thinking Ayame was going to be your husband. At times, I fought better than ever because he was my reason. I wanted to kill Ayame and save you…from all the bullshit that the Hunassha presented to you. I wanted to give you a utopia, a paradise and my heart. Selfish and teenager of me…I know but…my heart beats for you. Please, hate me for this kidnapping but please remember this… I do everything for you."

Goda snarled, "I do not care about your little confessions! I wanted to surrender to the Hunassha…you are just a pest."

"Why are you blushing?" Dairek said as he gently touched Goda's face. He smiled and said breathlessly, "I hope you know…all this holding back is killing me."

Goda snarled and slapped his hand away. He said, "Then don't hold back!"

Dairek backed away and said, "I am not Ayame. I refuse to hurt you due to poison or held back emotions. I care for you and your privacy. So, do you wish to ask me anything before I leave for Japan?"

Goda said, "Where am I?"

Dairek smirked and said, "A safe island that is all you need to know. Please do not hide in here, come and investigate the island. If there is anything you need, call me." He placed a gold phone on the bed and went to the door. His voice was calm as he said, "That dress suits you…I might get you more if you prefer that style."

Goda snarled, "I want PANTS, asshole!"

Dairek snickered and turned to Goda. He said, "as long as you stay here, you are a woman. You can act, change you voice, and change your appearance. But refuse to admit to that and give you anything masculine. I am not your father to force you into feminine hobbies or marriage or pregnancy. But, I acknowledge the fact that I met you as a woman and keep calling you one. I refuse to call you Goda, so you will be called by your code name…Okami."

Goda snarled, "why the name Okami?"

Dairek smiled and said, "Because you remind me of one…and it is your family crest, after all."

Goda stood and said, "because I am furious, dangerous and something to be released, right?"

Dairek looked directly into her eyes and said, "No, because you are beautiful, misunderstood, and hurt by many poachers…you also are useful and heal so many. Wolves might not be considered healers, but they clean up the earth from overpopulation. You do too…by teaching men about true love, respect and compassion."

Goda knew he was blushing and turned away. He said, "You…read the Uke Trade-Off…"

Dairek said, "That and your diary."

Goda turned and screamed, "You are DEAD! How did you…" He growled, "You went to my storage unit…how did you know?"

Dairek smirked and said, "I had a few people following you since you came back to Japan. I know plenty…thanks to Blodad." He closed the door as Goda huffed and paced.

Blodad was an amazing man…a perfect mark's man, an amazing story teller, and a good hearted man. He was always given the hard jobs and almost killed many times. Goda remembered thinking Blodad was her father more than Murder Lotus…Blodad always accepted her healing and love. He would turn to Goda and said, "I truly hope you will never lose that smile or that wonderful personality. You are so precious to me…like a daughter. Please Hetzumi-chan, be careful if you ever join the Hunassha. Also…have me as your body guard. I cannot stand that Ayame character."

Hetzumi giggled and crept into his arms. He said, "Always…I will always need you…"

Goda sighed and laid back into the bed. He never forgot Blodad…even after the rumored death and disappearance. Some free days, Goda begged Conto to find Blodad. Ayame never tried too hard since he was not a big fan of Blodad either. They…clashed. Blodad liked Goda as a training student and daughter as Conto wanted Goda to be a pure and allow Goda to be whatever person that Goda wanted to be. Goda liked both sides…but Blodad was in her heart more than Conto some days…

The door opened as the familiar thick boots with metal on the heels tapped on the ground and stepped onto the rug and came to her sun chair behind the curtains. Goda looked up and looked into the eyes of her beloved guardian and friend…Blodad.

Blodad smiled and said, "My, my…look at you, Hetzumi-chan. You have grown into a fine lady."

Goda blushed and sat up. He said, "Stop it…I am ugly."

Blodad sighed and said, "that is why Dairek asked me to come and for you to be left alone. My poor Hetzumi…what happened to that spunk? What happened to the girl I knew?"

Goda instantly sobbed and said, "She was thrown, destroyed and tossed asunder! Yelled to be one side! Also…kidnapped. Blodad…where have you been? I needed a father so many times! You asshole! You stayed with Dairek than being with me! You LIAR!"

Blodad instantly stood and wrapped Goda in his strong tanned arms. He sighed and said, "I wanted to see you…so badly. I fought Dairek many times to get you into our protection but…he kept saying, 'I need to get stronger. I need a place to hide her. I need you…to trust me. We will get her back…soon, very, very soon…' I trusted him…for his eyes and voice was so…passionate."

Goda sobbed in his green shirt and said, "You trust that little bastard?"

Blodad whispered and kissed her head. He said, "I trust Dairek with my life."

Goda shivered and said, "You never…said that about my father…"

Goda looked into Blodad's black eyes as Blodad said, "your father was not the reason why I joined the Hunassha."

Blodad wiped her tears away with his big fingers and finished, "I joined…because I wanted to protect you."

Goda blinked and said, "You only met me at the park…when my family was vacationing at Saudi Arabia…how could have you known that I was a mafia member's daughter…son…or anything worth protecting…"

Blodad released her and sat beside her. He snickered lightly and said, "Remember all the stories I told you?"

Goda smirked and said, "of course…why?"

Blodad turned and said, "One thing kept reoccurring, right? Do you remember that one thing that kept appearing in my stories?"

Goda nodded and said, "You said fate is always determined before birth…before someone even see the future or settle on a different life. Why?"

Blodad said, "I believe fate brought us together, so I can protect you and bring you closer to Dairek."

Goda snarled, "you will not be match maker for me, asshole!" He stood and stared at the dock as Dairek and Ryder boarded a helicopter. His heart…he touched it as he felt jealous that Dairek could run away but not him…but also… Goda snarled and spun to Blodad. He said quickly, "that bastard is just a teenager! I am an old man! Why does he want me for? I was promised to his older brother! I am worthless! I am! I…Blodad…"

Blodad smiled at her and said, "You are not worthless, or old, or even undesirable. You are beautiful, kind and very spunky. I hope this island can bring back the Hetzumi we all know and love." He stood and touched her face gently. His voice was deep and paternal as he said, "I will protect you if Dairek hurt you. Please do not be shy to ask for me, I am only a few doors or a phone call away. I live to protect you, Hetzumi. I want your happiness above all else."

Goda rushed into his arms as he enclosed her in them. He said in a feminine voice, "damn…you make me weak…I hate you."

Blodad chuckled lightly and stroked her hair as he said, "you are not weak…just hurt. For so long, you had to be tough and rely on yourself. Do not be afraid to rely on me. I am your guardian…and I will always be."

Goda cuddled close to his strong body and whimpered, "Hold me…a little longer, please. I need…this. Not love from a man that wants my body or heart…just a father. Please…do not leave me yet."

Blodad held her close and said, "I will stay beside you forever, my daughter."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 61: Powder (part 1)

Mio smiled when the bus stopped at Noawz Onsen as he practically ran out of the bus and smelled the snowy air. He spun in a circle as he moaned, "snow…got to love it!"

Cassiro came out of the bus and moaned, "I hate the snow!" He sneezed and wiped his snot on his scarf.

Ryhiro came out of the bus and snickered, "no one forced you to come. Why did you?" He smirked at Cassiro as Cassiro glared at him…

Mio felt uneasy around them both now…he did not know why. He could easily dance and tell them many things about America. But now…they and Biula and Yessuri have been acting so strangely. He felt like every word he spoke was monitored and recorded. Mio hated this feeling like this, but he could not shake it off…their faces and reactions to him furthered this feeling. All of them acted…not like when he first met them. This was scary to think…that they could be…something more than they did not tell him before.

Biula and Yessuri came out of the bus as they snickered, "Cassiro might fall down into the snow and go…BOOM!"

Mio sighed and said, "leave Cassiro alone if he wants to ski or not. That is his decision, so be nice and bug off."

Biula sneered at Mio and walked away. Yessuri smirked and said, "Cassiro will fall…he does every time we come here!" Biula called Yessuri as she ran to Biula.

Cassiro smiled weakly to Mio and said, "I…might stay off the slopes this year."

Mio smiled, but Ryhiro glomped Cassiro and said, "You need to ski, common. It will be fun!"

Cassiro sighed and said, "I rather…who is that?" He was looking up the slopes as a snowboarder slid down to them.

The snowboarder was covered in the best gear…thick jacket, best goggles, perfect board, and his helmet was etched with a gothic T with rhinestones on both sides. The boarder removed his helmet and swished his hair to perfection around his long face. He smirked at the teens and said, "What's up, dudes?"

Mio instantly smiled at this very cool looking guy. The guy was, obviously, older than all of them. He must be about…twenty or so, but his face was lightly covered in piercings. His lip, eye brow, and nose had small diamonds. His ears were filled with twelve piercings on both ears and small gothic crosses hung from his ears. His black hair was cut in a long doggy-ear style as the back was shaved off. He smiled at Cassiro the longest as his dark brown eyes glimmered with attention to Cassiro only.

Cassiro slightly blushed and hid behind Ryhiro. Ryhiro snarled and said, "Who the hell are you?"

The snowboarder bowed and said, "Kallimeri, Totio, a resident snowboarder and worker of this onsen. If there is any trouble, please speak to me or my fellow co-workers."

Mio came to Totio and stuck his hand. He said, "Nice to meet you. You must have some bulks to afford all that cool stuff."

Totio took Mio's hand and said, "You are?"

"Allens, Mio Izumi." Mio said with a smirk.

Totio snickered and said, "Your mother sent your stuff to our mail box. Nice board if I do say so myself."

Mio smirked and said, "Did you wax it? I forgot to last season, and I bet it needs it."

Totio said, "It is all waxed, cleaned and primed to go. Are you a learner or pro?"

Mio beat his chest and said, "Pro! I have been on the slopes for a few years now."

Totio snickered and turned to Cassiro. He said, "Who are you?"

Cassiro mumbled, "None of your business…"

Totio slipped closer to Cassiro and said, "Why? Are you a fallen angel that is afraid to tell me his name?"

Cassiro turned purple and shrieked, "ACK!" He kept behind Ryhiro as Ryhiro turned and kept Cassiro out of sight.

Ryhiro snarled, "Have a problem buddy?"

Totio smirked and said, "It is obvious you two are not a couple, so I shall wait for you…fallen angel. Until we meet again, Allens-san. Want to shift some powder?"

Mio smiled and said, "Tell me where my stuff is."

Totio pointed to the lodge and said, "Say your name and your stuff will be provided."

Mio nodded and ran to the lodge. He went to the desk and said his name. The man behind the desk smirked as Mio saw his familiar orange snowboard bag and black snowboard. He rubbed his snowboard and said, "Finally…I can ride you again." Mio thanked the man and quickly got into his snow suit. He pulled his gloves on and placed his helmet on. Mio shifted his goggles over his eyes and took his board outside.

He stalled at the scene…Ryhiro had both fists at Totio as Cassiro stood aside and tried to calm both men. Totio stood stiff as he glared at Ryhiro. Both men could not be appeased into stopping their glares.

Mio rolled his eyes and moved his goggles up his helmet. He came over and said, "Ryhiro, chill. Totio is cool…sorry."

Totio smirked and said, "Do not worry about it. Americans are not that different than us; besides, I dislike the last name as my name all the time. You have permission to call me Totio, but this bastard can suck my toes before I respond kindly to him."

Ryhiro growled, "You want to make something of it, Metal Rod!"

Totio sigh a growl and said, "You better move before things get rough, school boy."

Ryhiro came forward and shoved Totio. He said, "are you?" Ryhiro kept repeating, "are you?" as he shoved Totio to the ground.

Cassiro quickly held Ryhiro's hand and said, "Stop it! Totio was just…never mind! This does not have to happen!"

Ryhiro growled, "He will not touch me since he works here…stay away from Cassiro, got it?"

Totio growled, "I would like to see you try!" He grabbed a handful of snow and tossed in front of Ryhiro. Ryhiro snarled as Totio kicked his board off and raced to Cassiro.

Mio pulled Cassiro away as Totio stopped in front of Mio; Mio snarled, "Enough! Go away or I will get involved…Cassiro or any of us do not want to get into a fight. Just go and snowboard."

Totio sighed and said, "See me on the hill…and Cassiro is it? I hope we can talk later…by the dragon fireplace."

Cassiro shivered behind Mio as Ryhiro snarled, "As if! I will guard him from you…go away and peel some potatoes or something."

Totio slowly turned as Mio shoved him forward. Mio snarled, "Get on the fucking slope! We will talk later!"

Mio kept in front of Cassiro and moved in front of Ryhiro. Totio glared at Ryhiro and said, "I might work here…but you cannot stop me. Cassiro…" Totio softened for Cassiro and said, "Please…meet me later? Promise me you will."

Cassiro whined, "Why? I am a teenager and a boy…why do you want to see me for?"

Totio smirked and said, "for all the reasons you stated and more…later." He put his helmet back on and grabbed his board. Ryhiro stiffened as Totio glared at him. He placed the board back on and slipped to the chair lift.

Mio moaned and said, "Cassiro…if you do not want to see him. Tell me now." He turned to a very red and large eyed Cassiro. Mio blinked twice as Cassiro did not respond or breathe… He tapped Cassiro's cheek as Cassiro screamed and fell to his butt.

Ryhiro declared, "That is it! I need skis…" He stormed to the lodge as Cassiro yelled, "Wait! I did not…"

Mio blinked and smirked. He said, "I need to board before—"

Cassiro quickly went to Mio and said, "I…am not sure…if I want to meet Kallimeri again but…can you talk to him for me? To see…" He turned red and muttered, "ack, ack, ack, and ack some MORE!"

Mio snickered and said, "Mio the Match-maker at work, sir!" He faked a salute as Cassiro turned darker than purple. He put his board on and slid away.

Totio waited by the chair lift as he slipped to the chair lift with Mio. They sat down as they were lifted into the air.

Mio turned to Totio and said, "What is your deal…" He stalled at Totio's blushing face when Totio removed his helmet, and Totio turned towards Cassiro's position on the ground.

Totio said, "Usually…I am much cooler than that. Usually, I pursue my lovers with slower grace and casual friendliness… Usually…I like men that are smothered in piercing or tattoos…but Cassiro. Damn, my heart is beating so fast. Please tell me Ryhiro and Cassiro are not a couple. I did not get that romantic vibe but…please tell me." His eyes were so desperate…so madly in love already with Cassiro…

Mio said, "Ryhiro and Cassiro are friends…but lately…they are different than usual. Not dating but…weird. I am not sure what to call it."

Totio smirked and said, "You trust me enough to tell me this?"

Mio snickered and said, "sort of…I am here to tell you Cassiro wants me to be his agent to figure you out."

Totio turned redder as he turned away. His hand grasped his jacket where his heart laid underneath. He turned again to where Cassiro was as Cassiro walked into the lodge. Totio gasped as he said, "is this love at first sight…damn. This is an amazing feeling…"

Mio snickered and said, "calm down, you need to be friendly to get Cassiro. Besides—"

Totio said, "Tell me everything about Cassiro that you can! Anything he likes? I can order food or movies or anything…just to get a few moments near him…it would be worth it." He smiled as he chuckled and felt his cheeks. Totio admitted, "I had three boyfriends…but none of them…made me feel this reckless and powerless by his glance at me…wow. I almost want to run after him."

Mio and Totio slipped off the chair lift as they looked down the slope. He said, "please be gentle with Cassiro…he had suffered a blow from homosexuality before."

Totio sighed and said, "This Ryhiro guy denied Cassiro and plays with his emotions, right?"

Mio shivered and turned to Totio's stern face. He blinked twice as he slowly smiled. Mio said, "You can tell that from meeting Cassiro and Ryhiro for…ten minutes at most?"

Totio snickered and said, "I have been a homosexual since middle school. So, I know a few things about relationships."

Mio replaced his goggled and said, "Let's shred some powder."

Totio nodded and replaced his helmet and goggles. He said, "Show me what you got, Mio."

They slipped down the slope as they stayed about two meters. Their eyes were downcast to the snow slipping past their boards and the upcoming bumps. Totio bend closer to the board and took the bump to flip into the air. Mio smirked as Totio landed perfectly and stuck out his tongue with a black tongue ring in the middle of his tongue.

Mio snickered and came to a bigger bump and grabbed his board. He released the board and landed as Totio snickered and slipped down to another bump. Mio came to a bump close to Totio's as they both jumped and flipped in the air and held their boards as they released to the landing onto the powder. They snickered at each other as they slipped and swerved on the snow with casual grace. Mio sighed and bent forward to go faster… Totio did the same as they sped down the slope to the entrance of the mountain. They came to Cassiro and Ryhiro holding onto their skis.

Totio smirked and said, "Cassiro, want to come on the trick mountain?"

Ryhiro shoved Cassiro forward and said, "Cassiro and I are going on the gentle slope. You two can show off all you want on the other slope."

Cassiro grimaced at Ryhiro as he blushed at Totio again. He smirked slightly as Ryhiro dragged Cassiro away from them.

Totio watched as he snarled, "if I did not work here…I would kick that bastard's ass all over this slope."

Mio gently tapped on Totio's arm and said, "Do not push for that dream either. Cassiro is very fond of Ryhiro, so he could hate you for a mark on his friend…helpful hint." He snickered as he turned to Totio's face. Totio was only looking at Cassiro as Ryhiro and Cassiro slipped and slid down the slope. Cassiro fell onto his face…hard.

Totio removed his board and raced up the mountain to Cassiro. Ryhiro was slipping away, but he slid snow into Totio's face. Totio sputtered and snarled at Ryhiro, but he reached Cassiro easily.

Mio raced up, after removing his board, as he came to the Totio and Cassiro.

Cassiro was slowly tearing about his snow covered face as he blushed even redder at Totio looking at him. Totio quickly took off Cassiro's skis and said, "So skiing is not your forte, who said everyone had to ski on this trip. Common, let's get you back into the lodge." Totio held out his hand for Cassiro to grab it. Cassiro looked at it and said, "Please…leave me alone."

Mio gently patted Totio's back as he offered his hand. Cassiro took it as Mio said, "Later, can we have pizza in your room?"

Cassiro turned purple and snarled, "I am not—"

Totio said, "Sure, anything you want on the pizza? I hand make it myself."

"How about a whole lot of fuck-yourself-pepperoni and leave us alone." Ryhiro said as he climbed to them and glared at Totio.

Totio snarled, "You do not have to come. I asked these two."

"If you want Cassiro, you have to go through me." Ryhiro snarled.

Totio stiffened and said, "do not tempt me to hit you…I would have you screaming your mother's name already if I was not working."

Ryhiro puffed out his chest and said, "is that a threat? Common! You can do better than that!"

Totio clenched his fists as Mio got in between Totio and Ryhiro. Mio said gently, "can we agree Cassiro needs to go inside without all this drama? Please Ryhiro, tend to Cassiro." Totio stiffened and glared at Mio as he stepped in front of Cassiro and Ryhiro.

Mio lipped, "move it! I have a plan…"

Totio stiffened as he moved slowly.

Ryhiro snarled, "you better stay away or else! I am a guest, but I can kick your ass for free!"

Totio turned to Ryhiro and said, "I have time off…be sure to be a few feet away from me on my days off, asshole."

Cassiro said, "Can all of you just stop it!" He shoved Ryhiro away and snarled, "I am not a prize to be fought over! Ryhiro, go bug the ladies! Totio, I do not understand why meeting me once makes you so defensive! Also Mio…do not bother telling this jerk anything about me. I am not playing or talking to Totio again. Good day." He stormed away from all the stunned men.

Ryhiro snickered and said, "Poor Totio, you lose."

Totio turned to Ryhiro and said, "Get out of my face before I like the idea of getting fired."

Ryhiro sneered and went after Cassiro.

Mio sighed and said, "I told you to be calm! Now you ruined this…"

Totio turned to Mio as he held his hands up pleadingly and said, "Help me! I do not want to lose Cassiro like this…please, if you believe in love or homosexuality…help me."

Mio looked at Totio's covered face as Totio removed his goggles to show how desperate he was… Totio's eyes were searching Mio's face as Mio said, "I will try…but I cannot guarantee anything. I never saw Cassiro get mad before…but I have only known him since September."

Totio blinked and released his hands. He said, "Well…this is odd. Cassiro seems to trust you more than knowing each other for a few months."

"You are infatuated with him for a few seconds. What is the difference?" Mio said with his hands on his hips and acting like a woman.

Both men laughed as Totio said, "you...are…gay, right?"

Mio snickered, "can it be any more obvious?"

Totio snickered and nodded. He said, "I will make two pizzas and get a few movies for ten tonight…can you steal Cassiro to see me in room 6779?"

Mio sighed and said, "It might be difficult…"

Totio said, "Tell me what you want! I can get it."

Mio snickered and said, "Would you relax! Material items are useless to me…"

Totio said, "there must be something you want…common. I have some money and connections."

Mio sighed as he remembered Juss… He said, "You cannot help me…wait. A dog!"

Totio blinked as Mio turned to him and said, "I want a dog from this teen…do you have good connections in that? His friend's dog is having puppies soon, so I want one!"

Mio smiled as Totio slowly smirked. Totio said, "I have a few friends with dogs, and I own two dogs myself. What kind is it?"

He blinked as Mio said, "you do not have to buy the dog…just tell me when the puppies are for sale and be sure to save me one. I want a…healthy…whatever sex, but a playful and happy puppy."

Totio snickered and said, "A new love for a dog…what kind, Mio?"

Mio said quickly, "A mixed breed, Afghan Hound with Akita."

Totio grimaced and said, "those breeds…I hope you have been around dogs. Those breeds can be…well, different. Afghan Hounds are gorgeous, but Akitas…are difficult if provoked."

Mio snickered and said, "I have worked around dogs before, so I can handle any breed. Besides, puppies are easily to train if taken care of well."

Totio smiled and said, "I will help you." He held out his hand as both men shook hands. They said, "deal."


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 62: Powder (part 2)

Cassiro was distant for most of the day and supper. He hid in his room after supper as he lay on the bed and kept staring at the wall. A few of his friends asked what was wrong, but only Mio and Ryhiro knew some of the reason…Totio. But more of the reason…Cassiro did not know what to say or do in front of Mio, Ryhiro or Totio. He just felt lost in various emotions that swirled in his head and body…like a constant hurricane of fears, desires, and confusion. Cassiro just wanted these feelings to stop, so he could enjoy his vacation and be normal…but the moment Ryhiro or Mio looked at him…he felt uneasy. Mio was a good friend, but his protectiveness…it was so comforting to Cassiro that Mio cared so much. But Ryhiro…it angered him. Cassiro hated Ryhiro mocking his homosexuality and protecting him…when Ryhiro already found a new girlfriend.

He shivered and covered his arms around his body. Cassiro knew Ryhiro and he was never a pair…but Ryhiro kept mocking by this protective response, hanging all over him, and always using his smiles and passionate voice to make Cassiro obey… Cassiro hated himself for it. Especially the Settori mess; Settori lessened his grip due to the disappearance of Goda from the Usami residence. But Settori still expected information about Mio…

Cassiro sighed and wrapped his comforter over his shivering body. He remembered a few conversations that he had with Mio…Mio was open and explained a lot about his own homosexuality. They would talk after school when they went home…Mio told Cassiro…about Adam. Cassiro gasped and said, "No…you were forced to…"

Mio turned to him and looked very somber. He said, "That force killed Adam…"

Cassiro remembered being silent for the reminder of the walk as Mio finished, "please…don't tell Ryhiro or the others…I am seeing a counselor and other means to move on. I am but…I do not need everyone to be worried about me."

Mio smirked at Cassiro's confused face and finished, "I told you because I trust you. I want us to be best friends…if you don't mind? Cassiro? What is wrong?"

Cassiro's eyes leaked tears as he ran away…he could not say it. Cassiro was betraying Mio…for Settori and information…as his body was covered in microphones and Settori heard everything…

Settori called him and said, "Do not tell Mio anything. Be stoic and get what I want. Mio might know where Goda is…be firm. Understand?"

Cassiro sighed, "I hate you…"

Settori said, "I do not need you to like me. Just get what I want, and I will disappear sooner." He hung up as Cassiro slipped to the carpet and sobbed.

Cassiro was sobbing in the present due to Mio's trust, Ryhiro's pushy jealousy and Totio… He curled into a ball and remembered Totio…

Totio was nothing Cassiro would find attractive. The man was covered in metal and taller than Cassiro…but his smile and concerned face… Cassiro never felt his heart race like that before. He felt like he was running…just those dark brown eyes…those eyes made him feel so weird and still. Ryhiro never made Cassiro feel like this…never.

Cassiro stalled his shivering when the door opened and gently closed. Thankfully, his roommate was neither Mio nor Ryhiro, but his roommate came to his bed… He breathed slower as Mio said, "Cassiro, can we talk?"

Mio continued, "Totio…really wants to see you. Nothing bad or anything…I will stay in the room if you want. Please come with me. I have a good feeling about this guy."

Cassiro shivered and said, "I don't like him."

Mio sighed and said, "How are you sure? You only met the guy…besides…Ryhiro has a new girlfriend, right?"

Cassiro sat up and glared at Mio. He growled, "Yes! Ryhiro has a new, goddamn girlfriend! But right does he have to act gay and protect me? He is so…infuriating! I hate him…" His fists clenched as he lay back down. He moaned, "Ryhiro always tries to get his way with his glances and trying to kiss me…"

Mio growled and stood as he walked out.

Cassiro blinked and sat up. He slowly got the hint and chased after Mio. He yelled, "MIO, I was—" He grimaced when Mio found Ryhiro and slammed his fist into Ryhiro's face.

Ryhiro slipped to the ground and glared at Mio. He snarled, "what the fuck is your problem?"

Mio snarled, "What the fuck is your problem? You think it is funny to play with men's emotions when you claim to be heterosexual? Do you think that your hyjinks do not hurt Cassiro into tears every time he looks at you? Are you satisfied with your life or do you want to be someone else when people try to move onto Cassiro? Pick a goddamn side and be friendly to Cassiro! Not this faking shit and picking on him."

Ryhiro slowly stood and snarled, "I have been nothing but nice to him! When did I ever admit that I was gay? You and that Totio are in alliance to make me look like the bad guy…trust me. Cassiro is on my side!"

Cassiro yelled, "who said I was?"

Ryhiro and Mio looked at him. Cassiro shivered and said, "Ryhiro, I did love you…a lot. But you are…so cruel…and hurt me…with all those gay inflicted touching. Please…be nice to me. But…do not think that I am ever going to change heterosexual for you! I love men! I rather be homosexual with other men than being controlled by you!"

Cassiro started to sob as he turned and ran into the elevator. He slammed into a body as he moaned, "sorry I just…" His face turned instantly red as Totio blinked and smiled at him. He gulped and tried to get out; Totio held onto him as the doors closed.

Totio said, "I will not harm you…please, come to my room for a reprieve from your friends. I will not touch or say anything until you are ready."

Cassiro shivered and said, "get your hands off of me…this is not helping."

Totio did as told as the elevator doors opened, and he went down the hall to his room. Cassiro followed as they came to a small room; a bed, a table, a small bathroom in the corner, and a plasma TV in front of the bed decorated the room. Totio went to the table and sat down. He motioned Cassiro to go on the bed, but Cassiro sat on the floor and curled his legs close to his chest.

Cassiro stared at Totio's Nike shoes…old but covered in crazy doodles, names and stripes with permanent marker on it. The shoes almost glowed in the dark room…as Totio turned to light over the table on. He blinked as his eyes got used to the light and more tears streamed down his face.

Knock, knock, knock, came from the door as Cassiro quickly hid on the other side of the bed. Totio smirked as he passed and went to the door.

Mio burst in and quickly went to the bed; he sighed and said, "Cassiro…I am sorry. I just could not help it. Ryhiro pissed me off when I heard about how he hurts you…I am very sorry."

Cassiro just sobbed as he covered his face into his knees. He shivered and sobbed for a few minutes as Mio lay on the bed and did nothing to Cassiro. Totio closed the door and went back to his chair. Cassiro's sobs were the only noise in the room as he slowly stopped and hiccupped on his remaining tears.

Mio sat up and said, "I never…pushed you, did I?"

Cassiro sighed and shook his head. He mumbled, "I hardly known you that long…besides. I know you are gay and not attracted to me. Ryhiro…always confuses me. He just…I know that my love for him could be still there but…I cannot love him. The pain that he put me through…it still hurts."

Totio clenched his fists and said, "Did Ryhiro rape you?"

Cassiro shook his head and slowly shrugged. He mumbled, "He kissed me a few times…but nothing too physical."

Totio sighed and came closer to Cassiro.

Cassiro could smell his thick cologne…like evergreen mountains as he could see the thick sweat pants from in between his legs. He bit his lips and mumbled, "Please…don't touch me…"

Totio said, "I would never hurt you. Please, look at me."

Cassiro slowly did as those brown eyes…Totio smiled with his whole heart as he said, "its okay, Mio and I will keep Ryhiro away from you. Okay? I will do whatever I can to help."

Totio gently touched Cassiro's face and wiped his tears away. His face slowly inched closer to Cassiro's as Cassiro gasped and kept Totio away.

Cassiro blushed and said, "Way too fast! Not that fast! Please…not that…" He sighed when Totio held his hands into Cassiro's as Totio advanced and kissed Cassiro's forehead. He gulped as his heart raced faster; he did something that he would never do…he captured Totio's mouth with his.

Totio gasped but pressed back for more. They enveloped their arms around each other as Totio licked and sucked into Cassiro's mouth. Cassiro groaned and allowed the tongue evasion; he wrapped his arms tightly around Totio's head as they moaned and rubbed their mouths close together. Totio backed Cassiro to the bed as he rubbed Cassiro's face and kept pressing for tongue. Cassiro allowed Totio in as he shivered and gasped; he shoved Totio away and turned purple.

Cassiro's eyes enlarged as he breathed, "I…am…so…sorry…that was…" He was turning deeper crimson at Totio's passionate smile and his hand rubbed Cassiro's face.

Totio said, "I never knew…you were that into me…so, do you want to go out? I live in Tokyo…do you?"

Cassiro yelped, "ACK!" He quickly jumped out of the way and backed to the wall. His breathing was ragged as he stood there…Totio came to him again. Cassiro could not move…as Totio kissed him again.

Totio slowly put his body closer to Cassiro as Cassiro moaned and wrapped his arms around Totio again. They rubbed their mouths closer as they moaned and rubbed more into each other. Cassiro rubbed his fingers into Totio's hair as Totio's hand wrapped around Cassiro's waist. They got closer as their mouths roamed each other deeply…

Cassiro…never felt this stupid and…involved with anyone this quickly. He allowed Totio's tongue and mouth to roam over his…the rare emotions and desire…it overflowed from Cassiro into Totio than back to Cassiro… He felt like he was drowning…then getting air…then just adoring the motions in his mouth. Cassiro gasped and roamed for more…Totio did not rush but did not hold back… They moaned and continued their oral sex.

Totio backed Cassiro to the wall as they rubbed their bodies closer. Cassiro opened his legs a little more as Totio came into the opening… They kept kissing as Cassiro opened his eyes and realized what was happening. Cassiro groaned and gently pushed Totio off. Totio moaned and gasped for breath…as they looked at each other.

Cassiro knew he was red but…he could not go that far. He tried to say the words, but Totio said breathlessly, "we…need to…talk."

Totio smirked as Cassiro nodded. He backed away, but Cassiro quickly got back into Totio's arms. Totio shivered but giggled as he embraced Cassiro close to him. He gently tipped Cassiro's head up as he said, "relax…I think we need…some space…"

Cassiro admitted, "I never kissed a man like that…I always…was the dominated one…"

Totio snickered and said, "You are a pretty good kisser for an uke."

Cassiro turned purple and moaned, "you know about…yaoi?"

Totio snickered and whispered, "Yaoi…is my porn…can't help it. I always adore the ukes with a fighting spirit…it makes me horny."

Cassiro yelped and did not release Totio. He stared into Totio's eyes as Totio smirked and looked into Cassiro's eyes. They breathed a little rugged from their kiss and the heated emotions from between them…their mouths reconnected.

Totio pressed in for more as Cassiro allowed it and wrapped closely around Totio's shoulders. Cassiro found kissing lip ring not that painful…as Totio slowly stopped and rubbed his face around Cassiro's. They moaned as they looked at each other. Their breathing was rugged as they blushed at each other. Cassiro shivered at Totio's blushing face, but Totio giggled breathlessly. They did not part as they kept looking deeply into each other's eyes.

Mio slowly said, "Do you want me to leave?"

Cassiro screamed and shoved Totio off his feet. He backed to the wall and stared huge eyed at Mio. His mouth could not utter a sound as he gasped for a word and breath.

Totio laughed and smirked at Cassiro. He turned to Mio and said, "You…owe me big for that one…idiot."

Mio snickered and said, "you two should talk…so Cassiro, do you want to date Totio or not?"

Cassiro stared at Mio then to a smirking Totio. He blinked as he closed his mouth and returned to his normal color. His voice was slightly calmer as he said, "never."

Totio lost his smile and said, "you kissed me…do you do this for fun by kissing other men then dumping them to the floor?"

Cassiro glared at Totio and snarled, "I do not fuck men over! Unlike you! You think your pretty face, words, or kindness change a goddamn thing! No, I may have given you a kiss, but this was just a vacation thing."

Totio stood and said, "This is not you, so stop pretending to be a tough guy. What do you want from me? I am not the type to kiss and forget easily."

Cassiro said, "Do not test me! I am not a simple uke!"

Totio snarled, "So you rather take shit from a heterosexual teenager that confuses you to tears!"

Cassiro stiffened and growled, "I…do not need your help!"

Totio backed Cassiro to the wall and said, "I refuse to forget you or this night. I want to date you in a kind and gentle fashion…but if I need to prove my feelings to you. I would gladly beat the living shit out of Ryhiro for you."

Cassiro snarled, "If you do that, I would never forgive you. Like Mio…I dislike him right now too."

Mio sighed and walked out. The door slammed gently after him.

Cassiro glared at Totio and said, "Back off."

Totio looked at him and said, "please tell me your number…I want to know more about you."

Cassiro snarled, "Fuck you."

Totio backed away and sat on his bed. He said, "You need help! One minute crying then kissing me than snarling! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Cassiro said, "I got swept in the moment! It happens all the time…get over yourself and…" He stormed to the door as he finished, "this is—"

Totio slammed the door closed as he breathed over Cassiro's ear. He whispered, "I can be devilish, you know. My boyfriends have told me that I am addicting…but very patient. I will wait, but I can guarantee you this…if you leave this onsen without telling me your phone number. I will find you again. Trust me…I will."

Cassiro snarled, "I will call the police, you fucking stalker."

Totio snickered and gently turned Cassiro around. He gently rubbed his lips over Cassiro's. Cassiro tried to keep angry…to keep focus…but their mouths reconnected as their bodies twisted into each other. Totio rubbed deeper and slowly… Cassiro gasped and pressed for more…trying to remember why he got angry…he was losing all resolve and begging for that addicting kiss…

They moaned as their kissing resumed. Totio enveloped Cassiro close as Cassiro leaned closer to Totio. They licked each other's lips as Totio snickered and said breathlessly, "damn…tell me your phone number…please…I need to know."

Cassiro breathed, "No…"

Totio stiffened and said, "Why did you kiss me if you are not interested?"

Cassiro looked at Totio and said, "Teenager hormones…I blame them…"

Totio snickered and said, "I will believe that…when pigs fly to Saturn… You are interested." He backed away and said, "If you are not, I am extremely interested in you." His eyes…so dark and so passionate…Cassiro could not rip his eyes away…

Cassiro opened and closed his mouth. He said and turned away, "you are older…why do you want me?"

Totio said, "Because you are interesting…I want to know who you are."

Cassiro blushed and said, "I could be something you hate…"

Totio said as he titled Cassiro head towards his. He said, "there is something else on your mind…I can see it in your eyes. Tell me. I will do whatever it takes to help and protect you…" His hands rubbed Cassiro's face as he came closer to Cassiro's face.

Cassiro mumbled, "I am…fine…"

"Liar." Totio said all over Cassiro's face…like a scar and trying to deepen it on his skin…

Cassiro gulped and moaned. He shivered as his heart raced and his body just could not fight Totio's advances…he wanted this. Cassiro was shocked by his own desire…as he recaptured Totio's lips.

Totio moaned as they gently rubbed and moaned when they parted. He said, "Damn…I usually do not kiss my boyfriend until the sixth date…please do not think I am a slut…I really, really, really…like you. You…also kissed me first, remember?"

Cassiro moaned and nodded. He said, "I need…time to think…"

Totio backed away and said, "I will give you until the time you leave. I have to return to Tokyo for spring semester."

Cassiro blinked and said, "You go to college?"

Totio snickered and said, "yep, my senior year. I am studying to get my business degree."

Cassiro stared at his metal piercing as Totio laughed again. Totio said, "These are removable."

Totio took out the lip, eye brow, and nose ring…he looked very…hot, seductive and…wow. He smirked and said, "I wear these on my vacation or when I am on campus. Unfortunately, soon I have to abandon my love for piercing when I take over the family business."

Cassiro blinked and said, "What is your family business?"

Totio said, "Groceries."

Cassiro blinked twice and said, "You are going to take over…a grocery store?"

Totio nodded and said, "Didn't expect that, huh?"

Cassiro nodded and said, "Your shoes and piercings…I thought you were an art major."

Totio snickered and said, "No, no, no…one of my boyfriends was. He went a little crazy on my shoes, and I asked him to pierce me."

Cassiro said, "How many boyfriends did you have?"

Totio said, "Three."

Cassiro blushed and said, "I…well…"

Totio gently came back and held Cassiro's hand. He lifted Cassiro's hand and kissed it. His voice was tender as he said, "I will never hurt you. I may have some more experience than you, but every new relationship is like being a virgin again…you have to change for your new lover. Relax Cassiro…I will be very gentle."

Cassiro gulped as his heart could not calm down. His mouth and body wanted another kiss…and another…and another… He mumbled, "Damn…."

Totio looked at him as Cassiro said, "my name…is Jubular, Cassiro…that is all the information you are getting from me!"

Cassiro turned purple as Totio pulled him close for a hug.

Totio said, "Can I still call you Cassiro?"

Cassiro mumbled, "Yes…you can..."

Totio sighed happily as they looked into each other's eyes. They leaned close for another kiss but…they gently backed away from each other. Totio went to his bed and said, "Good night…and have sweet dreams…Cassiro."

Cassiro blushed crimson and tried to get out…his hands were so sweaty and near impossible to open anything. His heart raced and his mind was still deluded by the kiss… He gasped when he smelt and felt Totio's body close to his; Totio opened the door, and he whispered his phone number into Cassiro's ear. Cassiro stood there as he moaned and leaned back onto Totio. Totio smirked and held Cassiro close.

Totio said, "you better go…you have a long day tomorrow…you might need your sleep."

Cassiro mumbled, "I might never sleep…"

Totio gently shoved him out and said, "You will…if you want to imagine my face again." He winked as he closed the door.

Cassiro was so tempted to knock the door down and ravage Totio's mouth again…and again…and many times more… He gulped and yearned for water or Totio's saliva to calm his desire… His body slowly moved to the elevator as he lowered to his room level. He quickly opened the door and slammed onto his bed. Cassiro wrapped his blankets around him and moaned…

Totio was right…the moment Cassiro closed his eyes…Totio was there without his piercing and smiling at him. The vision was addicting as Cassiro imagined kissing him again…the heat, the untamed emotions, and the addiction…Cassiro never wanted to hit and kiss the same man so much in his life… He was slightly scared, but mostly…addicted to this new man in his life…


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 63: Pondering…

Misaki found himself sighing into the hot water. The hot water made him cringe, but he slipped in and submerged slowly under the foamy water. He moaned deeply at the current situation and more…Usagi was silent and working like a storm. And still, after New Year's…they did not have sex nor had a kiss or anything intimate…

He did not want the forceful Usagi, but Misaki did sort of missed the touch…like craving chocolate or missing a favorite book. Usagi was not ignoring him as they talked more and found out why their relationship was going awry. But Misaki could not help but feel uneasy. He would stare at both Usagi to Mio and slowly felt like this house was one big drama… Mio was an abandoned, lover-committed-suicide, and remarkable singer… Usagi was working on time with his writing, talking more, and very little touching… The changes in both of the Usami brothers were alarming to Misaki, but even more alarming…Haruhiko had a boyfriend.

Misaki remembered seeing Haruhiko kissing a man…but not any man…Usagi's editor, Benedict… He remembered standing there, dumbfounded, looking at the couple. Of course, Usagi entered the scene and the Usami family left.

He moaned again as he took a bar of soap and scrubbed his body. Misaki slowly lathered his body into a soapy mess and wiped the soap off. His hands rubbed his skin slowly as his hands slipped down to his untouched member…he did not feel the urge to erect for so long…he started to miss sex.

Misaki blushed and snarled, "I'm sick!" He lay down and sighed. His last confession with Usagi about having sex with Goda…it made Usagi twitchy. Misaki could see it in Usagi's face. Both of them were torn by that one man or woman…

He turned redder as the door opened and Usagi slowly smirked at him. Misaki sank into the water as his eyes only appeared.

Usagi said, "May I join you?"

Misaki blinked and slowly let his mouth appear. He said, "Yeah…"

Usagi slowly removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He let the clothing fall to the ground as he removed his socks. He let his hands rest on his hips before he slowly removed his belt.

Misaki could only stare as Usagi's pants fell…only silk boxers remain. He gulped as he felt the hot water could not match his blood bubbling. Usagi's hands slowly removed the boxers as Misaki looked at his lover's penis…so lightly covered with the same gray hair on Usagi's head. Also the penis lay dormant against Usagi's scrotum.

Usagi's smile never faded as he said, "can I come in or do you want me on top?"

Misaki was purple now…all these questions. The old Usagi would, literally, jump in and have his way…the new Usagi asked questions. It sort of made Misaki a little hornier since he could direct the scene than being forced into it. He gulped and stood. His voice slightly trembled as he said, "I…want to be…on top."

Usagi slowly slipped in as Misaki allowed Usagi to get used to the water. Usagi got comfortable, and Misaki slowly lowered on top to face Usagi. They stared at each other for a few minutes when Misaki said, "Want me…to scrub you?"

Of course, Misaki knew his face was utterly red, but Usagi kept smiling gently. Usagi nodded as Misaki took a bar of soap and rubbed it over Usagi's skin. His gulps were very auditable as he allowed the soap bar to slip up and down Usagi's chest…he did it so slowly and encircled Usagi's nipples. Misaki shivered at his own motions as he dropped the bar. He moaned as he felt his member get a little warmer… Misaki gulped again as he used his hands to rub the soap on Usagi's skin around. Usagi did nothing but watch…this made Misaki painfully aware of heartbeat, his slowly erecting member, and Usagi's endearing glances… He panted for a few seconds as his hands rubbed over Usagi's nipples and stopped over Usagi's heart…

Misaki held his breath…Usagi's heart was beating fast too… He shivered when Usagi leaned forward and said, "Damn…you are hot when you take the lead…common, finish the job."

He gasped for breath as Usagi touched Misaki's face. Misaki finally looked into Usagi's eyes as they faces came closer…and their mouths touched.

Misaki shivered at the contact, but he quickly wrapped his arms around Usagi. Usagi leaned back as Misaki lay on top of him. They kissed deeply, harshly and ravaged each other like long-lost lovers… Misaki rubbed the soap off and spread his legs over Usagi's legs…Usagi met the advance and started to pump into Misaki.

He rolled his head back and yelped. Misaki looked and breathed heavily at Usagi. Usagi waited…the man that molested him into a million kisses…waiting for him to return to their kiss. Instead, Misaki started to ride Usagi.

Usagi's face turned into a bright and devilish smile as Misaki rode on. The water and their sexual noises combined in the small bathroom. Usagi leaned back and moaned deeply…his eyes connected to Misaki as Misaki shivered and continued.

Misaki did not know why he was on top…he was never this forward. But he wanted Usagi inside of him…he wanted this so badly. He leaned forward for a kiss as Usagi developed his mouth into Misaki's. They rubbed and moaned into each other; Misaki arched as he felt Usagi's member get a little harder within him… He groaned and continued riding on Usagi.

Usagi held onto the tub's edges as Misaki held onto Usagi's sides to guide his bottom over Usagi's member. Misaki groaned and rolled his head as he licked his lips seductively. Usagi's eyes enlarged for a moment and brightened at the sight of his lover like this… Misaki groaned and yelped at the moment…Usagi came within him as he joined Usagi a few seconds later…

Misaki shivered and remained still above Usagi. He panted and just allowed the feeling fill inside of him…this felt good and painful. Goda…never could make Misaki feel like this…

Usagi gently embraced Misaki into his arms and sighed, "Damn…I missed you. But…I might let you start the sex more often."

Misaki groaned and said, "you planned this?"

Usagi chuckled and said, "no…I was patient to allow you to give me an opening…we have been distant, my love. I did not want to force you…into anything."

Misaki stiffened and said, "This is not you. What changed you mind? Are you the real Usagi?"

Usagi looked into Misaki's eyes and said, "of course it is me…just a changed one. Slightly…" He kissed all over Misaki's face as Misaki moaned and rubbed his body closer to Usagi's. They looked at each other as Usagi chuckled again.

Misaki could not help but ask, "What?"

Usagi snickered and said, "My little brother gave me the idea…to wait. Also Goda said to be compassionate and respect your lover… Damn, was I an asshole to you?"

Misaki lightened his blush as he said simply, "sometimes…but…you saw me better than I did myself. I love you…"

Usagi held him close and said, "I love you too…I am so sorry…I cannot replace or fix the damage I done. But please…know that my heart will always belong to you."

Misaki turned purple with embarrassment. He groaned and hugged Usagi tightly. His breathing was slow and deep when Usagi's mouth touched his again…the invasion of tongues was deep and passionate. They lay down again—

BRRRRIIINNGG, BBBRRIINNNG, BBBRRIIINNGG, the phone went as Misaki stalled and Usagi moaned in frustration. They stared at each other as they blinked a few times.

Usagi said, "I have an answering machine…let it take the message." He rubbed Misaki's neck with his nose then tongue…

Misaki groaned and looked up more to allow Usagi to continue…he moaned when the machine called in a low voice, "you have reached the Usami residence, I am probably writing at the moment. Please leave a detailed message, and I will get to you as soon as possible. Thank you."

Usagi snarled as Misaki turned his head away. They listened as a man came onto the phone, "Usami-san, I am one of your brother's professors, Mr. Tomoro. I have some unfortunate news…on the hiking trip near the Noawz Onsen in Hokkaido. Allens-san and Jubular-san have been lost on the mountains for three hours now."

Misaki paled as Usagi held his breath. They tuned to each other and turned back to the door.

Mr. Tomoro continued, "We have three search parties on the mountain looking for the boys…but an avalanche occurred twenty minutes after the boys have been noticed to be lost in the mountains. Search teams have not confirmed or denied the presence of the boys in the avalanche."

Misaki gulped and turned to Usagi. Usagi's eyes were large and his face slightly paled… Misaki never thought Usagi would be this protective over anyone other than he…but Mio was such an amazing teen. Almost everyone adored him after a few minutes in his presence…this was horrible. They moved in the tub to better listen to the phone message.

Mr. Tomoro sighed and said, "I deeply regret this problem…the school has been hiking this mountain for many years and a few scraps were the main issue. But this…I hope we will have better news soon. I suggest, Mr. Usami that you come to Noawz Onsen as fast as you possibly can. Jubular's parents have been notified, but Allens' parents have not. Since you are labeled as the guardian, I will hope you receive this message soon. Pray for both boys…these mountains have killed before. I will pray for them too…for I do not want to bring two teens' bodies home to their loved ones. Please call the onsen immediately after receiving this message."

The phone's long dial tone rang in Misaki's ears as he gripped the tub's edge. He shivered as he slowly turned to Usagi. Usagi was very pale as he stared blankly to the floor.

Misaki touched Usagi's shoulder as Usagi stiffened and slowly turned to Misaki. Usagi said, "pack your bags…we need to get to Hokkaido."

He nodded and said, "We should tell Mio's parents…"

Usagi cringed and nodded. He said, "I will at least tell my father…my mother is missing."

Misaki stiffened and said, "has the police been told? What did…"

Usagi smiled weakly and said, "Mio is not speaking to her…also…she has not called since their last fight. No…she just wanted to give him space."

Misaki sighed as Usagi got out and quickly dried. He followed Usagi as both men raced to their bedroom and dressed. Usagi quickly went to the phone and dialed his father's number. Misaki looked down the balcony to watch Usagi's fists clench and wait for the phone to be picked up… He quickly packed a bag of clothes as he tossed the bag down and came downstairs. Misaki slowly sat on the couch as he gripped his pants. His heart and mind raced with bad thoughts…three hours…lost on a mountain…Mio could be dead…

Usagi stiffened as he said, "father…I have something to say to you."

Misaki watched as Usagi turned to look at Misaki for support. Usagi rolled his eyes and said, "No, this is not about New Year's. It's about Mio…"

Usagi nodded and said, "Father please!" His voice…trembled. He gulped and said, "father…Mio is lost on a mountain…please…do not…"

Misaki watched as Usagi stood there. He blinked as Usagi replaced the phone on the receiver. Usagi moaned as he looked at Misaki.

Usagi gulped and said, "He…hung up on me…" Tears gently rolled down Usagi's face as Misaki raced to Usagi's arms. They embraced each other as they shivered at the bad thoughts rooming in their minds.

Misaki said weakly, "we…need to leave…"

Usagi took a deep breath and said, "I need to call—"

BBBBRRRIIINNGGG, BBBRRRIIINNNGGG, BBBRRIINNGGG, the men stared at each other. Usagi answered the phone quickly, "hello? Mr. Tomoro, did you—"

Misaki shrieked as he heard the man on the phone scream, "YOU BASTARD!"

Usagi slightly smirked as he pulled the phone away. Hiroki yelled, "YOU ALLOWED MIO TO SKI ON A FUCKING MOUNTAIN THAT HE COULD GET LOST ON? THE TEACHER JUST CALLED ME AND TOLD ME HE IS LOST! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS ON THAT MOUNTAIN BEFORE I DO! I NEVER…AKIHIKO!"

Misaki paled as he stared at the phone in fear. Usagi rubbed his face gently to calm him and wiped his own tears away. Misaki smirked weakly as he watched Usagi turn to the phone.

Usagi waited a few seconds as he placed the phone to his ear and said, "I just got the message a few minutes ago…yes. I am very worried and leaving in a few minutes. I wanted to call you and ask if your little boyfriend could come. Duh, doctor?" He rolled his eyes and continued, "Be sure to bring whatever supplies for lost-in-the-mountain problems. Just tell the idiot and he should know…" His fists clenched as he shook his head and smiled. Usagi finished, "I know, Hiroki. I love that little bastard. He will get a beating from both of us. Be ready in ten minutes, we will—"

Ding, dong, ding… Usagi turned to Misaki as Misaki went to the door.

Misaki opened the door as Hiroki and Nowaki came in. Nowaki held two thick leather bags as Hiroki closed his cell phone.

Usagi hung up and said, "I do not know a faster transportation this late at night…do you? All the train stations are closed. To drive there…would take hours."

Hiroki clenched his fists and said, "We will drive! We have to get there! I refuse to believe that Mio or his…whatever is dead…" He turned to the ground and sighed. His gulp was loud as he said, "he can't be dead…not Mio…"

Nowaki dropped the bags and hugged Hiroki's back. He said, "I am not sure of a—"

The phone rang again as Usagi picked it up. Usagi said, "Hello?" His face went blank as he snarled, "what the fuck…who are you? A helicopter?"

Misaki, Hiroki and Nowaki looked at Usagi. Usagi nodded and said, "How did you know about Mio?"

Usagi moaned and said, "You are Goda's brother, huh? Well, get me and my friends in the air. I want these damn lines off my fucking phone by tomorrow, alright?" He slammed the phone down and said, "We are taking a helicopter."

Hiroki turned to Nowaki as Nowaki smirked. Nowaki said, "Neko…he must have heard about Mio."

Misaki and Nowaki took the bags as they followed Usagi to the streets…a huge helicopter stood waiting for them as Neko stood in front of it. The snow fell to the ground gently as Neko ran to them.

Neko smirked at them and said, "Medical transport at your service! Common, you guys need to get to Hokkaido."

Misaki gulped as Hiroki and he said, "Should we? It's snowing…we could be killed!" They turned to each other for the same thoughts, but they turned back to a smiling Neko.

Neko said, "Trust my pilot, we will get you to Hokkaido safely in three hours faster than by car. Common, time is precious and you guys need to get there fast."

Usagi nodded and quickly boarded. Nowaki quickly got on and placed the medical bags with another doctor on board.

Hiroki followed as Neko stopped Misaki.

Neko hugged Misaki and whispered in Misaki's ear, "I only tapped your phone to watch Goda…sorry. I was planning to remove the tap when I heard this grim news. Please do not hate me for this…"

Misaki hugged Neko back and said, "thanks for listening…I really hope we can get there in time to help the boys."

Neko release Misaki as the men quickly boarded the helicopter. He went to the navigator's seat as he said, "move out!"

Usagi, Nowaki, Hiroki and Misaki found a seat and buckled in as the helicopter rose into the air. They flew quickly into the sky and towards Hokkaido.

A/N: Strange…helicopters keep appearing in my stories XD I never personally been in one…


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 64: Waiting…

Akihiko stayed awake all night as the helicopter slowly landed at Noawz Onsen. He scrambled off the helicopter before the helicopter landed properly. Hiroki and Misaki woke and called after him. Akihiko prayed something new happened after the phone call last night…he burst into the onsen and saw all the high school students in the lobby. A few girls shrieked at his appearance, but Mr. Tomoro sighed and came to him quickly.

Mr. Tomoro was chubby, old, and sweating… His fading hairline and thick glasses were academic styled on his slightly aged face as he said, "thank you for coming, Usami-san."

Akihiko could not find the words to say since he knew… He slipped to the ground and shivered. His mouth opened and closed looking for the words. Mr. Tomoro slowly joined him on the ground and said, "please be calm…the boys were not in the avalanche. The teams told us that much."

He stared at the ground as Misaki, Hiroki and Nowaki came into the lobby. Misaki quickly joined beside Akihiko as he did not say a word…he knew by Akihiko's expression.

Hiroki snarled, "why is there only three search teams? There should be dozens!"

Mr. Tomoro gently rose and said, "Our school and the staff is trying very hard to find the boys. Do not blame me for lack of time or proper staff to find them!" He clenched his fists and continued, "do you think this bodes well on me…my students…or anyone here? Give me a break!"

Hiroki's eyes enlarged as he backed away slightly.

Nowaki smiled and said, "We all need to take a deep breath and pray. That's all we can do for now."

Mr. Tomoro sighed and turned away. He mumbled, "My lover is out there…I am worried sick as well. You were lucky not to be here when Ryhiro told me about it…" He turned to Ryhiro, who was being questioned by the other teachers. Ryhiro looked confused as he kept explaining the same thing.

Akihiko heard little bits of the conversation like: "I was a group behind them…" "I saw them chattering about something then the teachers told us to look at the landscape…" "Then…they were gone."

Misaki stood and helped Akihiko up. He said, "tell me what to do…I hate that look on your face! Please Usagi…"

Akihiko turned to him and said, "nothing…just…hold my hand." He stuck out his hand as Misaki took it with both of his. He snickered lightly as they found an empty couch for them to sit on. Hiroki slowly joined them as he watched Nowaki with the other doctors.

Hiroki mumbled, "They are prepared…six doctors. Also all the medical equipment for anything…" He held his hands together and prayed, "I never believe in god that much…but for once…listen to this prayer…save them. Do not allow two teens to be swallowed up by mountains or anything dangerous…"

Akihiko watched Hiroki tremble and hold his hands tightly. He used his free hand to rub Hiroki's back. Hiroki moaned and looked at Akihiko; his hand enjoined Akihiko's as they sighed and leaned back.

The wait…the silence…the room felt cold even with a fire ablaze in the huge dragon fireplace. Everyone paced, whispered or looked at the teachers. Akihiko watched the fire as he felt his hands rubbed and held by Misaki and Hiroki. He could not look or say a word…he just thought of Mio.

Akihiko gulped as he could see Mio's face so clearly… Mio looked just like him when he was a teenager with small differences…but those differences were being eliminated with the passing months. The teen was growing since September…small inches, but it made the teen taller and leaner like Akihiko. Mio just had this fire…compared to Akihiko. Akihiko, as a teen, was small and enjoyed a small batch of friends. He too enjoyed being alone and writing… Mio was always surrounded by friends, singing, and making leaps with his revolutionary words…the teen was amazing by his intellect and kindness… Akihiko could not help but adore the kid.

He gulped as Misaki tightened his grip. Misaki shivered and said, "I'll…get some coffee. Wants some Professor Kamijo?"

Hiroki nodded as Akihiko slowly did. Misaki release Akihiko's hand as Misaki slowly disappeared among the crowd in the lobby.

Nowaki slowly came over and said, "The doctors have impressive tools to help the teens…but I will help whatever I can." He sighed and rubbed Hiroki's shoulders. Nowaki continued, "Hiro-san…please has faith, dear. I do…"

Hiroki gulped and covered Nowaki's hand with his free one. He mumbled, "So…this is how it feels to be afraid for a child…we could see the same problems with Machi and Bachi… if they get lost."

Nowaki giggled lightly and said, "maybe not the same problems but…yes. The world can be cruel…but we cannot stop them from growing up and developing on their own. All we can do…is wait, love them and hope they know…we will always be there if they need us."

Akihiko moaned and released Hiroki's hand. He leaned forward and hid his face into his hands. Akihiko shivered at both Hiroki's and Nowaki's hands on his back… He gulped and shivered again into small tears. Akihiko wanted to believe them…that Mio was alright. But…he also did not want to believe so much and see that lifeless body… He sniffed and sobbed silently.

Hiroki hugged Akihiko's back as he sniffed, "Akihiko…Akihiko…"

Misaki quickly came back as he went in front of Akihiko and hugged him. He mumbled, "I believe Akihiko…please…believe."

Akihiko embraced Misaki close and mumbled, "I am trying…but…I am so scared…damn teenager! Why can't he just behave and listen to his elders?"

Misaki cooed and said, "Mio…must had a reason…he is that type of person…to run for anyone who needs him to."

Akihiko hid his face in Misaki's neck and mumbled, "I know…that is the thing I hate and adore about him…he is a wonderful person…"

Hiroki slowly release Akihiko as he leaned back to Nowaki.

Akihiko heard Mr. Tomoro saying, "Laire? Dear god! Where are you?"

Everyone turned to Mr. Tomoro as silence engulfed the room. Mr. Tomoro was on a satellite phone as his other hand covered his other ear. He said, "Sweetheart, did you find them yet?"

Mr. Tomoro sighed as he said, "you found…." His eyes connected to Akihiko's and finished "blood."

Akihiko felt sick…someone was hurt. He gulped and shivered as Misaki held his close. Akihiko panted slightly as he watched the color drain from Tomoro's face.

Tomoro said, "You cannot find anything because of the light snow fall…" He gulped as some tears fell down. His face turned in a smirk as he said, "of course I am worried! My lover and two of my students are on that awful mountain! I love to climb but…this might be the last time…dear. For the school…they will not allow this happen again. I have told the principal…he already told me that if either family wants to sue or has problems with this…they can speak to her…"

Mrs. Jubular ran in as she looked at the silent room. She turned to Mr. Tomoro as she slowly breathed and watched Tomoro's expressions.

Mr. Tomoro shivered as he said, "can you…" He smiled weakly and said, "thank you, darling. I will…please hurry. If there is blood…it could be bad. How much?" His face turned ash color as he repeated, "Enough to be fatal if lost too much…are you sure?" Tomoro moaned and said, "call me back soon…thank you." He hung up as he turned away. Tomoro shivered and said nothing.

Akihiko watched as Mrs. Jubular storm to Tomoro as they had a heated discussion. Mrs. Jubular roared, "of course I am suing the school! You made us sign those permission forms and this happens!"

Tomoro took a few deep breaths and said, "My lover is a trained medical professional in emergencies like these…that is why he asked us to pack these provisions in each student's bag. Also…he was there with us. He was not near the students, but he did say that Mio was probably the best person to be lost with."

Jubular's hands shook as she said, "why…why is he so special?"

Tomoro said, "Allens-san had his bag filled with emergency equipment, medical tools, two bottles of water, and some candy… He also had rope, a dull knife, and a flare. Also a book…"

Jubular stalled as everyone stared at the pair. Tomoro continued, "Allens-san shot a flare a few hours ago…but that spot is where Laire found the blood. But it's snowing again…it's covering the boys' tracks. But I believe in Laire…he saved me once on that mountain."

A few students asked what happened as Tomoro smirked and said, "I fell down a cliff…and broke a few bones. So bad that I could not move…I screamed for help, but of course…no one was there…"

Everyone listened as Tomoro finished, "five hours passed when one mountain climber found my pocket watch near the spot descended down from…" He took out a small golden watch as he smirked and finished, "I hate this watch…my father gave it to me before he died. But I always have it with me due to the fact I need a watch and the batteries never died quickly like my other watches…so I left it near a rock on the top as I jumped with my rope secure around my waist. But after ten feet…my guide line got stuck. I was cocky and tried to go down without it…I slipped and landed hard twenty-five feet below the spot I originated from."

A few students commented as Tomoro snickered and said, "This is not a story I enjoy telling…laying there, wondering if I was going to die…it's not my fondest memories. But almost to the point of surrendering, I heard a voice…fearful that I was hearing things. A man approached me and looked at me. I stared back as he smirked and said 'you are a lucky bastard having me climbing today…'"

The students and a few adults giggled lightly. Akihiko sighed and listened. Tomoro looked at Akihiko and said, "Laire was more impressed with the book Mio had…a survival guide."

Akihiko blinked as Tomoro snickered lightly. Tomoro said, "When Laire saw that, of course, he asked where Mio got it… Mio said his mother gave it to him with all the supplies he had in his bag—"

Tomoro nearly jumped when his phone vibrated. He quickly put it on his ear as he said, "hello darling, yes…what? You found tracks!"

A small clapping occurred with the students as Akihiko stood and stared at Tomoro. Hiroki quickly went to Nowaki as Misaki stood beside Akihiko. Mrs. Jubular held her hands tightly as she stared at Tomoro.

Tomoro waved his hand to silence the crowd as the crowd did as told. He sighed with a smirk and said, "Dear…I have a helicopter…" Tomoro looked at Neko as Neko nodded. He continued, "Yes Laire, it's Usami-san's. Anyhow, can you find a clear spot for the helicopter to land when you find the boys? Yes…here is the driver." Tomoro waved Neko over as Neko took the phone.

Neko smirked and said, "What's up Laire? I know…crazy how we always meet in snow… Anyhow, tell me where you are." He nodded and moaned. Neko said, "I skied that way before…it will not be easy. But I will try…the helicopter staff has two harnesses and medical tools in the helicopter. No…I do not know either boy personally but…I know Mio slightly. Yes…we will be there soon. Here's Tomoro." He gave the phone back to Tomoro and said, "see you later…" Neko winked to both Mrs. Jubular and Akihiko as he ran to the helicopter outside.

Tomoro watched the helicopter slowly lift off as Tomoro said, "they just left…what? Did you find them?"

The silence filled the room was filled with clenching fists, small gasps, and held breaths. Everyone stared at Tomoro as Tomoro moaned.

Tomoro said, "You found…Mio's bag? Empty? Keep…" He stalled as he smiled. Tomoro looked at Mrs. Jubular and Akihiko while he said, "he found them."

Everyone clapped as Akihiko, Misaki, Hiroki, Nowaki and Mrs. Jubular did not. Tomoro waved his hand frantically to calm everyone down.

Tomoro said, "Tell me their status…dear god. Cassiro is hurt…" He looked at the paled face of Mrs. Jubular as he continued, "Mio? He's looks fine but…he is shivering. Hypothermia? Yes…how about Cassiro?" His eyes closed as he said, "dear god…he is unconscious and not breathing well…"

Mrs. Jubular started to sob as a teacher quickly hugged her. The teacher kept Mrs. Jubular close as Mrs. Jubular sobbed openly.

Tomoro gulped as he said, "thank you for the updates…what? Mio?" He stiffened as he smiled weakly. Tomoro said, "You should take it easy…what? You tried to rejoin the group, but Cassiro got…" He moaned and said, "how did…" Tomoro blinked and said, "You…saved him from a frozen pond? And you what?" His face grimaced as he gulped and continued, "wolves…and what? Mio…are you sure you are alright? You…" Tears slipped down Tomoro's face as he gulped and said, "damn…you are a good friend…Cassiro is lucky to have you…" He chuckled and said, "of course I am crying! My students have been missing for…" Tomoro checked his pocket watch and said, "Nearly thirteen hours! Damn…warm up and talk to me in person. Yes…I will let Akihiko know." Tomoro looked at Akihiko as he hung up.

Akihiko gulped and said, "What…did he want to tell me?"

Tomoro snickered thorough a few tears slipping down his face. He gulped and wiped his tears away. Tomoro said, "Mio asked…" He chuckled again and finished with a few more tears coming down his face, "he wants you to help him buy more emergency supplies…since he does not know where his mother bought these supplies for him…"

Akihiko snickered as some tears fell down. He gulped and nodded. His voice cracked a little when he said, "his mother…bought these supplies for him? Did he know he was going to get lost?"

Tomoro shook his head and said, "Laire asked him the same question…actually…Mio said that he had this collection for a long time. His mother asked him what he would want for each birthday, and he said to Laire…" He snickered as he wiped the tears away. Tomoro finished, "Mio said that he wanted to keep his emergency pack full and prepared for anything…"

Akihiko slowly sat down on the coffee table and whispered, "Damn…that kid is very good at this…"

Mrs. Jubular whined, "The school will not forget this day! I swear it…"

Tomoro nodded as he said, "I am pretty sure none of us will forget this day…but I need to call the principal. Excuse me." He stepped into the other room as chatter began slowly.

Hiroki moaned and turned to a worried faced Akihiko. He said, "Mio is fine! What are you…"

Akihiko slowly looked at Hiroki and said, "a frozen pond, wolves, shivering, thirteen hours in that cold, and…asking me for emergency tools? How are you calm?" He stood and finished, "I…cannot lie about my fears…" Akihiko held his shirt near his heart and moaned, "I was so scared…now the real fun begins…imagine the state they are in. This night might be their longest night ever…"

Everyone silenced to that comment.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 65: Staring at Fear…

Totio stood in the background as he watched Laire and two other medical doctors tend to Cassiro. He just stared as his limbs felt heavy and his heart beat slowly. Cassiro…did not look well.

Cassiro looked pale, unconscious and his head was slightly swollen. The doctors tended to Mio's crude wrapping as they commented to him a few times. Mio just shivered and looked at Cassiro.

Mio too…he was very pale, partially naked due to the fact he was holding a cold Cassiro, and his eyes slowly drifted to Totio. He did not smile as he motioned Totio to come closer to him. The doctors covered him in blankets and a new jacket; Mio still shivered under the new sources of warmth.

Totio instantly went to Mio's side as the doctors continued to work on Cassiro; they placed Cassiro on a thick army blanket and placed him on a stretcher.

Mio gulped and said in a trembling voice, "I am not sure why Cassiro wondered off…but…please…do not push him. I just…want to make sure he would stay alive…please…"

Totio nodded as he wrapped Mio into his embrace. He felt Mio shiver, but Mio cuddled close to Totio. Totio said, "do not worry…I will not ask until Cassiro wants to tell me." He turned to Cassiro and whispered to only Mio, "but…I might know the reason…"

Mio nodded and whispered, "You…"

Totio moaned and buttoned his jacket and shirt to allow Mio closer to his body heat. Mio kept shivering as he kept close to Totio.

Mio whispered, "Cassiro…might have wondered off because of you, but…when he hit his head…he did murmur your name… He might like you…but…"

Totio rubbed Mio's back and said, "relax…just warm up. I will not force anything out of you either…you will be repeating this story for weeks. Right now, concentrate on warming up. Okay?"

Mio snickered and said, "Thanks…but you…need to hear at least this…" He looked at Totio as Totio looked at him. Mio said, "Cassiro did say if he lived…he was seriously considering dating you…"

Totio smirked and said, "Thank you…now silence and warm up." He wrapped Mio into a warm embrace as Mio clung onto him. Mio's body…it felt like ice. Totio kept Mio very close as the doctor said, "damn…this kid is excellent. Are you going to be a doctor after high school?"

Mio shook his head as he kept shivering.

The doctor snickered and said, "you might want to change your mind…this kid could have been a whole lot worse if you did not do what you did… You gave up your shirt for his wounds, bound him to your body for warmth, and made him remove all his clothing to cling to you…very impressive. Also the book…that survival guide should be a required reading in every high school. That is a good one to have on trips like this."

Mio nodded and said, "my mother gave me that…on my twelfth birthday…since I liked to hike with my friends…she said it made her feel better…knowing that I knew survival tips in the woods… That book saved my life and my friend's lives a few times already…"

Laire turned his head as his dark brown hair swished around his square face. His face was lightly covered in scars…but he looked very sexy…for a gym teacher. His dark green eyes searched Mio's face as he snickered. He said, "Well, your mother is Cassiro's guardian angel. He would be closer to death if you did not do what you did."

Mio gulped and shivered harder. He said, "Cassiro…is not dead…right? He lost consciousness only minutes before all of you came…" His face turned paler as he stared at his still friend.

Totio did the same…Cassiro laid on the emergency stretcher with his head in the brace. His naked body was covered in three heavy blankets as the medics picked him up.

Laire said, "Cassiro…is going to have a very long night. He had mild frost bite, a concussion, a few broken bones, and three wounds that need better treatment than we have… But your warmth kept him from having major issues, but he also has slight hypothermia like you. He is going to the hospital…as you will too. Totio, you need to release Mio. I hear the helicopter coming."

Totio did hear the helicopter as he looked up… His mouth dropped as the helicopter lowered a medical stretcher for Cassiro.

The medics placed Cassiro onto it as Cassiro was lifted into the air into the helicopter. A second lift came down as Totio released Mio. Mio slipped onto the lift as he was lifted into the air.

Laire asked, "Friend or family?"

Totio opened and closed his mouth. He slowly moaned and said, "I only knew these teens since yesterday…"

Laire smiled gently as he took out his whistle. He blew three longs and one short as the helicopter flew away.

Laire went to Totio as the medics went to their snowmobiles. He said, "Totio, dude…I have known you since high school. I might not be as smart as you or went to a fancy college…but you are not just an acquaintance to those two. You worked harder than I ever saw before during all the search parties…what are they to you?"

Totio sighed and said, "I…like Cassiro…but…"

Laire clapped Totio's back and said, "dude, you picked a good kid but…lousy timing. Getting lost on your first date…original idea, you might get a movie."

Totio clenched his fists. He moaned, "I really…hope that Cassiro will be alright."

Laire sighed as he led Totio to their snowmobile. He said, "I met my lover on this mountain…sure, we did not meet until I was hired at Turo High School, but…Tomoro is the best thing that ever happened to me. I still remember finding him on that cliff that fateful day…"

Totio looked at him as Laire finished, "he was pale, his eyes were nearly shut, and some blood was around his body. I never felt so moved and attracted to an older man than I…but I had to save him. My friends were close, so we lifted him from the cliff and took him to the hospital. After three days, Tomoro was gone. I did not see him until two years later."

Laire watched the emotions swirl on Totio's face. He said, "If Cassiro really likes you, he will date you. Relax…Totio."

Totio sobbed instantly as Laire hugged him. He sobbed, "how could I ask him that? He was daydreaming about me when he got lost! Mio told me! I am scum!"

Laire cooed, "relax…I bet Cassiro does not blame you, okay? Common, we have to get back. Tomoro is missing me!" He snickered at the thought of his older lover as Totio smirked weakly.

Totio said, "You really love that old fart…huh?"

Laire released Totio and nodded with slight blush on his cheeks. He said, "I never loved anyone more in my entire life…Tomoro had my heart since I saw him there." His hand pointed to the huge mountains nearly thirty miles from the spot they stood.

Totio sighed and said, "Well…I hope you are right about Cassiro. I do not care if he dates me or not…I just—"

Laire faced him and said, "Are you sure about that? Your face tells me otherwise."

Totio knew Laire too well and vice versa as he smirked. Laire was his best friend for a long time…so lying to him was nearly impossible. He sighed and said, "Asshole…"

Laire snickered as he mounted the snowmobile. He put his helmet on as Totio climbed on and placed his helmet on. Totio fixed his jacket as Laire started the snowmobile. Laire waited until Totio gripped Laire's coat, and he drove forward.

Totio watched the scenery pass as he smirked at the beauty and dangers of this mountain. He gulped when he saw the blood spot… Totio turned away as he remembered seeing it. He fell into the snow and screamed. Laire and his medical buddies ran to him; Laire instantly called Tomoro as Totio ran forward. Totio kept going in a southern route near the trees…slowly he came to the tracks and Mio's bag. His heart raced…he kept running as Laire relayed the message to Tomoro, and Totio found them first…

Mio was drifting into and out of consciousness. He slapped snow in his face to keep him awake as he turned to Cassiro; who was bound to his body with a thick blanket. Mio shivered and said, "Cassiro? Cassiro…CASSIRO!"

Laire and the others ran to the teens as Laire said breathlessly, "we found them." He kept talking to Tomoro as Totio stared at the scene… Cassiro was bleeding…Mio was pale and shivering…small wrappers of candy lay in the snow around the boys. Totio could not move as the doctors rushed forward and immediately took care of the boys. Totio stood there…more frozen than the boys…he felt lost for words and motion as he watched the others care for the boys…

Totio leaned against Laire as he felt Laire's gloved hand rub Totio's hands. He smirked as he murmured, "I hate how you can read me…"

Laire's snicker could be heard through a small speaker in Totio's helmet; he said, "You were always easy to read…since we were little. You always showed your emotions very easily. Always wild, smart, and crazy at times…but you were so emotional when the unkind times came."

Totio snickered and said, "so…what are you and Tomoro going to do next? I thought you two were going somewhere special next week."

Laire shivered as he drove closer to the mountain. He sighed and said happily, "we just got married… Also yes, we are doing something special next week. How did you know?"

Totio shivered and said, "and why was I not invited?"

Laire snickered and said, "You know my parents…besides, you were not home. I called you, but…your roommate told me you were on the mountain. I knew you did not have your cell phone on you."

Totio moaned and said, "I am gluing that thing to my side. Well, I know about your plans thanks to your little brother. So, what is going on…" He blinked as Laire led Totio's hand to Laire's flat belly.

Laire sighed, "Tomoro and I…are trying for a baby."

Totio gasped and said, "when did you have sex replacement surgery? We played doctor and—"

Laire laughed as Totio groaned. He laughed for a few seconds as he said, "I am still a man… A friend of mine is taking this special pill and is currently pregnant with his younger lover's child."

Totio moaned and said, "you trust this man? This pill could kill you!"

Laire said, "Even women have risks during their pregnancies…that is something I am willing to take. I want to have Tomoro's baby more than anything…"

Totio moaned and said, "you know what babies are right?"

Laire snickered and said, "Aliens."

Totio groaned and said, "Fun killers! You won't be able to do all the things you do! Like party, ride this, and climb mountains…are you sure you want to still do this?"

Laire laughed again and said, "Yep!"

Totio moaned, "You are crazy…"

Laire said, "Totio, I know I am getting older…look at me. I am twenty five and in love with an older man…my heart and soul belong to Tomoro. I know he is healthy and loves me; but I still worry sometimes about our relationship due to the fact we foster children quite often. After the children grow up and find new permanent homes, Tomoro always has this somber look on his face. All I can do is hold him and tell him its okay. I found out about this pill only recently when I saw my friend getting sick; I asked him what was wrong… He told me he was pregnant." He snickered and continued, "Like you, I thought he was crazy…but slowly I saw the seriousness on his face and believed him. After all, he is very smart and a researcher at Karuiinochi Researchers."

Totio stiffened and said, "Who…is this guy?"

Laire said seriously, "Do not tell anyone, promise?"

Totio snickered and said, "just like we were younger…damn I sound old."

Laire snickered and said, "Prat…Vou Gotro."

Totio shrieked as Laire stiffened at the noise. He said slowly, "that old genius…pregnant? Is he crazy?"

Laire laughed for a long time as Totio rolled his eyes. His laughter slowly died down as they slowly approached the road on the other side of the mountain. Laire followed the road to the onsen. He said, "Utoro questioned him too… They gladly told me the tale due to the fact Gotro is a good friend of mine and trusts me. Utoro was completely against the idea, but Gotro got him into the idea by saying he would be gentle and kill the baby if the baby harms Gotro too dangerously. So, I asked Gotro to talk to Tomoro into letting me do it… Tomoro looked at Gotro like a manic for a few minutes when Gotro showed him ultrasound pictures of their unborn child. Tomoro could not believe it as he said, 'are you sure Laire…I always wanted a kid. Since we care for foster children, but a baby…this could be dangerous.' I simply replied, 'you are worth the danger, besides…like you, I want a child of my own running with our other foster children.'"

Totio said nothing for a few minutes as he leaned against Laire. He did worry about Laire, but Laire was not idiot…he would take good care of himself. Besides, he and Tomoro had six foster children in their house now. But a baby…

Laire said, "do not get me wrong…I am scared a little. But…I need to do this, for Tomoro and me. A baby…just thinking about it makes me feel feminine."

Totio rolled his eyes again and said, "Well…be sure to let me see the little brat."

Laire snickered and said, "of course you are! You are the godfather, idiot."

Totio blushed and said, "me? Why?"

Laire snickered and said, "you forgot…you helped me find Tomoro again, remember?"

Totio blinked and remembered slowly. Laire was snickering about a joke when they went into the mall. Totio was going to help him find a suit for his interview at Turo High; he stopped walking when Laire stalled near a sports' store. He looked in as he saw Tomoro looking at climbing equipment. Laire was staring at Tomoro with huge eyes and his face flushed.

Laire breathed, "Totio…please tell me…I am…not dreaming…"

Totio pinched him as Laire shrieked from the pain and covered his mouth. Tomoro turned and looked at them. Laire froze as Tomoro stared at him. They stared at each other for a full five minutes before Tomoro came over and said, "You…you are that climber, right? At Hokkaido…near the Noawz Onsen, right?"

Laire said nothing as he stared at this man as Totio touched his shoulder. He gulped and nodded quickly.

Tomoro smirked and said, "I am sorry I never thanked you. I had official school business to attend to and needed to leave immediately after I was discharged."

Laire said quickly, "where do you work?"

Tomoro blinked and said, "Turo High School…" He looked uncomfortable by Laire's staring.

Laire slowly smiled and said, "Well, I might be the new gym teacher. I have an interview tomorrow."

Tomoro snickered and said, "Well, good luck. If you excuse me, I need to find my son before he buys a million baseball cards." He waved and reentered the sports' store.

Laire lost his smile and moaned, "son? He has a kid! Damn my heart…I fell for a heterosexual father! His wife must be gorgeous…"

Totio said, "I did not see a wedding ring…besides, a lot of parents are single now. He might need a guy like you to shake things up."

Laire reddened and said, "Do you think…I should try?"

Totio hung over his friend and said, "Life is full of surprises and good fortune, dude. You need to get this guy! You saved his life and see him again in two years…its fate! Destiny! Common, take the plunge."

Laire smirked and said, "I need a good suit then." They snickered and walked down to the men's clothing store…

Totio snickered as he returned to the present and said, "Yeah…I am a matchmaker! I rule!"

Laire snickered and said, "There is my pal! Besides…five or six years are not a bad age gap. Just…be careful in crowds, okay?"

Totio gasped and mocked, "are you trying to make me into a pedophile? You sicko!"

Laire snickered and said, "If you date him or not is your problem, I am just saying…life is full of surprises and good fortune, dude. You need to get this guy! It's fate! Destiny! Common, take the plunge…"

Totio snarled, "I hate you."

They laughed as they drove close to the onsen. Laire and Totio removed their helmets as they slowly approached the lobby. Totio moaned…everyone was there. Here come the questions… They entered as everyone did question and begged for their question to be answered first.

Laire snuck away as he came to Tomoro. He smirked at him and said, "Hello darling, kept my ring safe?"

Tomoro flushed and snuck his hand into his pocket to withdraw a small silver ring. He went to Laire and removed his left glove and placed the ring back in its place. Tomoro sighed and hugged Laire. He said, "thank god you are safe…I was so worried when you told me about that avalanche…"

Laire hugged Tomoro back and said, "we were lucky…thankfully Totio saw the signs of the avalanche before all thirty of us were crushed."

Tomoro smirked at Totio and lipped, "thank you."

Totio nodded as he stared at Ryhiro standing before him…WHAM! Totio slipped to the ground as blood seeped down his swelling lip.

Laire spun around as Ryhiro snarled, "you fucking bastard! You think you are a hero? You caused this entire mess! If Cassiro was sane…he would have not wandered off! You confused him into acting like an idiot and getting lost! I BLAME YOU!"

Totio opened and closed his mouth. He tried to say something…anything…but he too felt responsible for Cassiro's confusion. His eyes drifted away when everyone looked on.

Laire and Tomoro came over as Tomoro said, "Totio, is this true?"

Totio nodded as Tomoro said, "Ryhiro, you are going to see the principal when he gets here. Also, I expect a month's worth of detention from you."

Ryhiro snarled, "what about Mio and Cassiro? Don't they deserve punishment too?"

Tomoro glared at Ryhiro and said, "They will get what they deserve, so behave and go away." His glare made Ryhiro stiffen and walk away.

Laire helped Totio up as Tomoro said, "I suggest you stay away from my students, Kallimeri. This could look bad for you if Ryhiro's story is true."

Totio said, "I will take whatever punishment the principal will give me…I deserve it."

Tomoro sighed and looked at Totio. He said, "Your steadfast help to find the boys will not be ignored…but we shall see when madam principal arrives."

Totio nodded as he sighed. He saw her plenty in his youth…now again, in trouble…he would see her. Totio prayed she was a benevolent principal now more than the past…


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 66: Recounting an Escapade

Mio refused to get comfortable until he heard about Cassiro. He was covered in blankets, fed, watered, and told not to move from the bed. Mio snarled at the nurse, but he slowly gave in. The nurse said gently, "when I know of Cassiro's condition, I will tell you." She walked away as he sat here four hours of silence… Mio was very scared for his friend, but he was even more scared of everything Cassiro told him… All the blankets in the world could not warm him from the truth… His eyes drifted close as he remembered the past thirteen hours…

Cassiro slipped into the frozen pond and screamed when Mio chased after him and found Cassiro hanging onto a frozen piece of ice... Mio slipped down closer to the pond and threw a rope. Cassiro ignored the rope as he shivered violently and said, "Leave…me…"

Mio couldn't believe his ears as he said, "grab the rope!"

Cassiro sighed and said, "I…am…not…worth saving…"

Mio snarled, "why?"

Cassiro said, "I…am…a spy…for Settori…"

Mio stalled breathing and stared at Cassiro. Cassiro sobbed as he said, "I…was asked to tell him information…about Goda and you…"

Cassiro shivered and said, "I could not tell you the truth…that's why…I sobbed when you called me your friend…"

Mio snarled, "I TRUSTED YOU! This…" He almost wanted to hit Cassiro, but he was going to die in the water. Mio said, "Grab the rope, so I can kick your ass out here."

Cassiro whimpered as he did as told. Mio used all his strength to pull Cassiro to him. Cassiro stared at Mio as he shivered; Mio glared at him and started to remove Cassiro's clothes. He yelped and tried to stop Mio; Mio slapped his hands away and continued to take all the clothes off.

Mio took off his bag and used some old rags to cover Cassiro's feet. He stood and made Cassiro stand close to him. Mio unzipped his coat and sweater to allow Cassiro to access his body heat. He enclosed Cassiro into a tight embrace as they stood there.

Cassiro shivered as he said, "we…are lost…right?"

Mio nodded and said, "We need to get to the forest. The mountain pass is not safe…" He shivered when the mountain began to rumble under their feet. Mio gulped and said, "run…AVALANCHE!"

Cassiro yelped as they ran…the snow was slightly faster as they were swept into the waves of snow, trees, rocks, dirt and limbs of bushes. Mio swam hard to keep a float of the waves of snow as he went to Cassiro. They were quickly slammed into the forest as Cassiro hit his head and slumped to the ground. Mio was rolled away as he quickly went back to Cassiro. Blood started to seep from Cassiro's head wound…

Mio felt his body wanted to run and hide…but he gulped. He took his friend's right arm and carried Cassiro in bridal style. Mio shifted to keep Cassiro close to his body heat as Mio quickly moved to a huge tree to rest for a moment.

Cassiro woke slowly and mumbled, "My head hurts…" He kept shivering as Mio cooed, "stay awake…sleeping in snow is…"

Mio gulped when he found himself slowly surrounded by wolves. He turned Cassiro's head away as he twisted to grab his flare in his pocket. Mio pointed it at the wolves as the wolves slowly walked away… He moaned as he fired the flare into the air. Mio turned to Cassiro.

Cassiro's face was twisted in pain and exhaustion…he mumbled, "Totio…to think I wanted to know more about you…"

Mio snickered as he walked on…he walked a little more; he was hoping for better shelter and some warmth. He found a place a few meters away from the wolves found them; Mio set Cassiro down as he gave his coat for Cassiro to sit on, and he felt for his bag on his back. Mio moaned as he searched his pockets…he had three candy bars. He took one as he gave one to Cassiro.

Cassiro moaned and said, "No…"

Mio took off his shirt and wrapped Cassiro's head. He placed Cassiro carefully against the tree again. Mio took some of his candy bar and chewed it to mushy bits; he came to Cassiro's mouth and placed his mouth over Cassiro's to place the mess inside Cassiro's mouth. Cassiro shivered, but he accepted the mess and swallowed. Mio did this a few times as he took his own candy bar and ate it slowly. He wrapped Cassiro close to him as he shivered with Cassiro.

Cassiro's wet body made Mio cold, but they needed each other's body heat. They shivered together as Mio looked up. He prayed…for a miracle to save their lives…anyone…just save them. Mio kept thinking about Juss to keep himself occupied as Cassiro kept mumbling about Totio. They shivered and kept close as Mio felt more blood…Cassiro was badly wounded. Mio enclosed his hands and prayed harder…they needed a miracle faster…if Cassiro was going to live.

Mio was near to giving up when he heard a scream. He sat up and turned. Footsteps ran to them…within a few minutes, Totio stood before them. Mio slowly smirked as doctors and Sensei Laire came to check on them.

Mio sighed as he returned to the present and opened his eyes… He looked outside his window, and he saw snow gently falling down in the lighted outside. Mio had no idea what day it was, but he groaned when he heard breathing near his feet. His eyes enlarged as he stiffened in his bed when he turned to the person beside him. The last person on earth he thought would be near the door of his room…Fuyuhiko Usami sat there and stared at Mio.

Fuyuhiko sighed and said, "I thought Akihiko was lying…apparently, he was not."

Mio just stared at him as he slowly said, "Why…are you here?"

Fuyuhiko stood and looked down to him. He said, "What are your plans? Are you trying to destroy my family? Are you planning to steal the family name for your personal gain? What about your thief-of-a-mother? Why…are you here?"

Mio blinked a few times and said, "I do not want to destroy this family…please do not make me an outsider. I…may have some of your DNA, but…that does not mean I want your name."

Fuyuhiko stalled his breathing for a moment as Mio continued, "I do not expect anything from you…other than this. Cold indifference. You can hate me…since I am still angry about New Year's."

Mio gasped when Fuyuhiko sighed and sat down beside him. He watched the small changes in Fuyuhiko's face…Fuyuhiko had a face of anger to confusion in small motions. Mio shivered more when Fuyuhiko's hand slowly touched his. He slowly smiled and gripped it back.

"So…you were hurt by homosexuality too, huh?" Mio asked as Fuyuhiko turned to him.

Fuyuhiko said simply, "homosexuality has very little to offer you. Stop playing a game that burns you in the end."

Mio smiled and said, "I can't…my adopted father tried to stop me. Usami-san, I am gay. Deal with it."

Fuyuhiko sniffed and turned away. But his hand never left Mio's…he said, "You are just like Haruhiko and Akihiko…stubborn and too involved with their partners. When will all of you learn?"

Mio rubbed Fuyuhiko's fingers and said, "When will you?"

Fuyuhiko turned back as Mio smirked at him. He opened and closed his mouth. Fuyuhiko snarled, "I am not apologizing for that…incident. You spoke out of terms."

Mio snickered and said, "I did not expect you to apologize. But I hope…someday…we can talk like family…that is what I wished for at New Year's."

Fuyuhiko slowly smiled and said, "Wishes do not come true if you tell another person…"

Mio moaned dramatically and said, "Darn! Oh well…"

Fuyuhiko fully smiled as they stared at each other. He sighed and said, "It's unreal how much you look like Akihiko…yet…not. You are so…what word fits you?"

Mio sighed and said, "Weird?"

Fuyuhiko chuckled and said, "I am not sure but…" He stared at their enjoined hands and finished, "when I heard about you being lost…I actually ran to my car and sat there while my driver asked me why I was sitting there. Mio…I do not know what to do other than this… Your mother…should have told me about your existence."

Mio nodded and said, "I bet you would have not come to see me…or make a drastic change from the way we react to each other now. But…can I call you…Dad?" His eyes connected with the black eyes…he could see the hurt, anger, and confusion building in Fuyuhiko. Mio watched when Fuyuhiko leaned close…to place a kiss on Mio's forehead.

Fuyuhiko sighed and whispered, "Not yet…I need more time to think." He gently removed his hand from Mio's and went to grab his coat. Fuyuhiko finished, "we need to have a talk soon. Come when you are ready, and be sure to have Haruhiko bring you. Alright?"

Mio smiled and nodded. He said, "thank you for coming."

Fuyuhiko stalled as he smiled…really smiled. He said, "Next time, do not get lost." Fuyuhiko bowed gently and walked away.

Mio sighed as he lifted, painfully, his right hand. He could not believe…Fuyuhiko, here. Mio smirked gently as he replaced his hand down. He could hear more footsteps as the nurse came to see him.

She smirked and said, "There is quite a few guests to see you. Would you like to see a certain person or I choose for you?"

Mio said, "Usami, Akihiko first. Alone…please."

The nurse smirked and said, "of course, I hope you did not mind your father was here. He was very…persistent and urged to be by your side. He has been here for nearly ten hours since you fell asleep."

Mio slightly flushed and said, "Wow…Cassiro. What about him?"

The nurse sighed and said, "His parents had him transferred to another hospital in Tokyo. But he was in good health before he was moved; awake and most of his wounds were fine to move him. His parents were not happy with the school…I could not overhear that…" She sighed and finished, "you friend…is not returning to your high school."

Mio paled as he said, "why?"

The nurse said, "His parents, well mother, told the principal that they were in the middle of a divorce. Also, Mrs. Jubular has friends at…America. She plans to move quickly with Cassiro as soon as…Mio?"

Mio's tears quickly down his face came as he said, "damn…damn!" He gripped his sheets and finished, "thanks…for telling me."

The nurse sighed and said, "I was not supposed to…but since you two fought so hard to stay alive on that mountain. I thought…he might want to know about his friend. Excuse me! I was coming to get one visitor at a time."

Mio turned as both his brothers stood outside his door. Akihiko looked tired but smiled. Haruhiko smirked slowly as Haruhiko said, "I am Allens-san's brother as well. I would like to come to see him."

The nurse snarled but turned to Mio. She said, "Would you like these men to see you, Allens-san?"

Mio nodded as the tears slowly stopped. He watched as the Usami brothers enter the room and close the door. Both brothers took a chair and came close to Mio.

Akihiko said, "Cassiro told us a little bit about the escapade. Can you fill in the holes?"

Mio nodded as he explained everything. He did not tell them about the Settori part, but he did explain about everything else.

Haruhiko simply looked expressionless as he said, "how…when…damn. I never expected this from you…"

Akihiko looked stunned as he said, "I must agree…this must be a huge ordeal on your mind. Are you sure you are alright?"

Mio nodded as he said, "is it true what the nurse said? Cassiro…is leaving Japan?"

Akihiko nodded as he said, "his mother was very vocal at the exit when she exclaimed she was leaving with Cassiro soon to go to America. She also is suing the school…"

Mio said, "Please do not sue the school, Akihiko. They did not do this… I only chased after Cassiro to save his life. Cassiro…he was confused. This…is unfair." He turned away as he mumbled, "Why…why did this have to happen?"

Akihiko stood and sat beside Mio. He said, "I did not plan to sue the school…but our father…what did he say to you? He was here…before I came."

Mio sighed and said, "Nothing much…just like before…he is slightly threatened by my existence. But…he might like me."

Akihiko snorted and said, "He is probably lying…"

Haruhiko said, "do not doubt Mio's words…father has been different lately. Also Willow is still at the main house. That man…he is different, but father has not forced Willow out yet either. I question father on many levels for this behavior…but mostly for this. Would father run this far for Akihiko and me?"

Mio turned to both brothers. He smiled and said, "Yes, he would. Our father may have a hard time with his homosexuality and expressing himself…but I believe…he would run a million, no ten million miles…if any of us were hurt."

Akihiko's face was blank as his eyes enlarged. He opened and closed his mouth five times before he kept his mouth closed. He breathed silently as he turned away.

Haruhiko blinked a few times as he too turned away. He breathed deeply as Mio just watched his brothers.

Mio said, "Both of you…need to love father. Our father needs you both…more than both of you will ever see. Show him your lovers and be yourselves. Common, why are you—"

Akihiko moaned and stood. He snarled at Mio's face, "He will not listen! He tried to break Misaki from me so many times! With tons of different little schemes and…yet he came all this way to spend hours watching you…that does not change a thing…"

Haruhiko said, "Mio…do you really believe in what you said…before? The moment we left our mothers' wombs…you lost control of our destinies… Like falling in love?" He held his shirt in front of his chest and finished, "I…am in love. I know it…more deeply and stupidly than ever before." He stared at Mio and begged, "what should I do? I know my motions are being watched by father…what should I do? What should I do…"

Akihiko snickered and said, "Aren't you an adult? You're asking a teenager for love advice…cute."

Haruhiko snarled at him as he looked at Mio. His face begged for Mio's advice…

Mio said, "Love him, Haruhiko. Our father might dislike the idea and watch you…in protection. Believe in your heart; it will always lead you in the right direction."

Haruhiko released his shirt as he opened and closed his mouth. He slowly went to the door and ran out…

Akihiko watched as he spun to Mio. He said, "Who…are you? You changed so much! You…made Hiroki into a softer person… You made me…into this…" He looked deeply into Mio's eyes and finished, "I…cried so much in the past couple of hours…in fear of your death… Look at me! I never ran or did this for anyone other than Misaki… Mio…please…tell me this. What is your next plan? I need time and preparation to allow myself to get used to this much action."

Mio snickered and said, "I am going to sing, have fun, and…make waves with this family. I want to be your brother, not an…" He stopped talking as Akihiko came to him and hugged him.

Akihiko held him close and said, "I love you Mio…as my little brother…and thanks…for coming and…doing all of this…"

Mio weakly hugged Akihiko back and said, "What I did I do that was so special?"

Akihiko snickered lightly and said, "You taught me…how to love Misaki deeper and better than before…also…you gave me other reasons to write. You…are amazing. Please…never stop doing what you do. I have to write about this…"

Mio giggled and cuddled close to Akihiko. He said, "I love you too…and thanks…for opening the door to your home…and heart."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 67: Returning Pain

Benedict finished editing the Tanko piece as he watched Aikawa read it. His heart, body and soul burned and froze with every word… He could clearly see his daughter…in that hospital bed…dying. Benedict cried almost every time reading the tender words and begging for a justifiable death…a teenager, Benedict would tell himself, said this… He could not allow Haruhiko or anyone to see him like that; he fixed the piece and gave Akihiko the minor changes… Akihiko agreed and asked to get the book published soon. Benedict sat before his superior as Aikawa started to sob.

_It's impossible not to cry when reading this piece…I sobbed every time I read it. Tanko Taka…god, you made me remember Maddie. Would she write this if she lived to be a teenager? No…she was scared. Tanko…was brave, beautiful and…more than cancer could hold him. Maddie was swallowed whole… Tanko thrived and died like a man… _Benedict allowed some tears to fall as he watched Aikawa set down the book.

Aikawa said shakily, "wow…this is not Usami-san's usual work…it has deep soul. Also…who is this Tanko Taka?"

Benedict said clearly, "a brave soul…that died too quickly from this world…"

Aikawa said, "So…this is an autobiography of this teen?" She wiped her tears and stood. Aikawa said, "I will bring this to Isaka. This needs to be published!" She ran off as Benedict sat there and imagined Haruhiko…

Haruhiko and he… Their sex was lessening as they cuddled and looked at each other. Their lips would touch as Benedict found himself adoring every moment. But the stress of being a mafia member…also working on this book…and trying to be a lover to Haruhiko…was tiresome. Benedict did not know what do except cry at night when he was alone. He was afraid…deeply afraid of losing Haruhiko and losing himself…for once, he wanted to disappear. And yet…he wanted to hold Haruhiko close and never let him go…

A few editors passed as one woman said, "Well, did you hear about the newest Usami-san's book? It's an autobiography about a cancer-stricken teen. It must be interesting if the presses have been told a preview already."

A man snorted and said, "Isn't there enough books on cancer patients? Also…why is Usami-san writing this? This must be another fairy tale to smother his name over."

Benedict clenched his fists over his knees as he shivered. He slowly turned when the group of editors stopped a few feet away.

Another man said, "This book must be a cheap knock-off. Why does Usami-san care? The book is useless to—"

Benedict stood and yelled, "FUCKERS!" He spun to them and continued, "how could you…say those things? Do you even know what it's like…to lose a child? Do you know what it's like to pray for their life…and they die? Tanko was not a knock-off cancer patient! He was so much more than any of you assholes!"

Everyone in the room stared at Benedict. The group said nothing until the first man said, "You realize that Usami-san's works are purely fictional. This book does not make him any better! He does not need this book to become any more popular…he does that on his own. Or maybe the kid hired Usami to get the book published with his pretty little—"

"SHUT UP!" Benedict charged and slammed his fists into the man's face. He panted hard as he sobbed, "this is not…a glory hogging book! This is NOT anything you said! If it was…Usami would changed the book to his standards than keeping the original words…you can suffer with that wound! You need to realize that some people suffered deeply from cancer! Some people I knew and loved…died! You need to learn to shut up and feel for others some time!"

Benedict ran off as everyone watched him enter a staff room. He locked the door and sobbed and howled deeply. Benedict fell to the ground as he curled into a ball. He shivered and felt all those feelings come back…losing Maddie…losing his girlfriend and his other children…losing every reason to want to wake up in the morning…except for the Hunassha…the mafia gave him a reason to breathe.

He sobbed openly as he heard knocking at the door. Benedict yelled, "GO THE FUCK AWAY! I…do not want to apologize or want to hear it!"

"Let me see you…" Haruhiko said through the door.

Benedict warmed…his heart swelled as he raced to the door and threw the chair away. He opened the door and jumped into Haruhiko's arms. Benedict heard Haruhiko gasp and stiffen…slowly, Haruhiko wrapped his arms around Benedict. They held each other as Benedict sobbed into Haruhiko's shoulder. Haruhiko held him close and cooed gentle words… Benedict just held onto him and whimpered into Haruhiko's arms.

Aikawa said, "Usami-san…can you take Benedict away for the day? Isaka-sama…told me about why Benedict sent the summary early and wants to publish this book quickly. Please…"

Benedict removed Haruhiko from him and said, "I will leave for the day…without him." He ran to the elevator as he pressed the ground button.

Haruhiko quickly came to him and said, "Tell me what is wrong."

Benedict snarled, "You would never understand…"

Haruhiko grabbed Benedict's hand and said, "Teach me then."

Benedict turned to him and yelled, "what are we? We are…nothing! You just use me and tell me little… We cannot live like this. Let me go." He shoved Haruhiko away as he ran to the stairs. Benedict ran down as Haruhiko chased after him.

Haruhiko yelled, "I love you! I want to be with you! What is wrong with that?"

Benedict stalled as Haruhiko caught up with him. He stiffened as he felt Haruhiko's arms around him.

Haruhiko said, "I love you…so much…I do not care what my father thinks. I even disobeyed him a few times to go on dates and to look at you… Benedict…please. I know we tried to break up a few times already…but please know this. If you leave me, I will keep chasing you. I need you in my life…I love you. I never felt his madly in love with anyone…you…are my special one."

Benedict turned and said, "Haruhiko…I am not who think I am…"

Haruhiko said, "teach me everything about you…I want to know everything about you…" His hands framed Benedict's face as he left small kisses on Benedict's face.

Benedict's tears kept flowing as he said, "I…love you too. I want to trust and let you know everything about me…but…can I release my caged heart? For so long…I have been broken. I am a broken doll within this body…do not think that my dressing or attitude makes me act like a teenager. I have been broken before I dressed like this…for so long…I…have been hurt."

Haruhiko said, "tell me everything…I will listen."

Benedict looked into his eyes and said, "Haruhiko…I'm scared to show you who I really am. I…lost so many people in my life… I cannot bear to lose you!" He sobbed as Haruhiko held him close. Benedict held tightly to him and whimpered, "I love you…it hurts…it hurts to think that…even with the little time we have been together. I love you more deeply than anyone else I ever dated or had sex with…"

Haruhiko slightly shivered at that confession, but he said, "I never loved anyone…like this. You make me…feel so rebellious and new…I do not want to lose that feeling."

They enjoined their bodies into an embrace as Benedict hid his face into Haruhiko's neck. Haruhiko cuddled close as he said, "Benedict…want to go to your place or mine?"

Benedict said, "Mine…"

Haruhiko took Benedict's hand, and they went into a floor to take the elevator.

Benedict could feel Haruhiko's rapid beating heart in their enjoined hands. He gulped as he breathed with his mouth open. His heart was racing…his hands started to sweat…as he turned to Haruhiko and those wonderful brown eyes.

Haruhiko smiled… Benedict just melted and said, "Damn…you are hot." He snickered as he touched Benedict's face and said, "You are beautiful."

Benedict blushed and said, "Jeez…embarrassing much?"

Haruhiko chuckled lightly and said, "Common, let's go." He lead Benedict out of the building and into a taxi…the drive was a blur as Benedict just felt Haruhiko's hand in his and led him to his apartment. He turned to Benedict as Benedict gave him the keys. Haruhiko skillfully opened the door with one hand as he led Benedict in and to the couch. His hand slipped away as Benedict sat down and Haruhiko remained standing.

Benedict sighed and said, "Haru…we do need to talk. A lot more than we have…can we? Right now?"

Haruhiko smiled… Benedict gulped and blush a darker crimson. He blinked and slowly said, "do I really affect you that much? You are almost purple…"

Benedict moaned, "Yes you do! You just…" He looked away and said, "You really…are amazing. Every little move you make…makes me feel…happy."

Haruhiko said, "Do you want some tea?"

Benedict nodded as Haruhiko went to the kitchen. He gulped and said, "I cannot bear it! Can I start while you make the tea?"

Haruhiko said, "Sure, I am listening."

Benedict stared at the wall away from Haruhiko's eyes. He said, "I was crying…about a book I am help editing with your brother. It's an autobiography…about a teenager with cancer and dying…"

Haruhiko said nothing as he shifted items in cupboards for the tea bags and cups. He quickly found the tea kettle and filled it with water.

Benedict continued, "I edited that book with tears rolling down my face every time because…" Tears came again…imagining Maddie and all those feelings…just came back to the surface. He whimpered, "I lost a daughter to cancer."

SMASH as a cup broke, and Benedict spun to see Haruhiko staring towards Benedict with huge eyes. Benedict sighed and said, "I am a lot more complicated than I look…I had several kids. Me and my girlfriend…"

Haruhiko motioned for Benedict to continue as Benedict turned away. He cleaned up the broken cup mess.

Benedict said, "I…love kids. So much that I would foster a few kids some times. I had three of my own as my girlfriend, Mary, had two. We dated and allowed our kids to play together. We stayed with each other so much…the kids asked us if we were dating. Naturally, we did. Mary was…a huge part of me. I did love her…and told her many times that I did…"

Haruhiko kept silent…Benedict was not surprised. This was huge…even for Benedict to admit to another person than Tilly. Benedict continued, "Maddie was our daughter; Mary and I lawfully adopted her. She was so happy and pure…but when she turned four…she started screaming about a headache…" Benedict leaned forward and sobbed, "I sent her to the hospital and found out…she had a brain tumor…"

Benedict could still see her…in her little yellow polka dotted dress as she held her little head. Her little hands in her light red hair as her face were contorted with pain and confusion. Maddie's eyes were the deepest blue…as she stared at Benedict when the doctor said, "Brain tumor…" Benedict instantly sobbed as he held his baby girl…

He gulped and continued, "We found out because she was healthy by the check-up…but a cancer doctor was there testing patients… The doctor took my daughter's blood and took it to this specialist…that is how I found out…my baby girl only had only a few weeks to live…"

Haruhiko was still very silent as Benedict continued, "we kept Maddie at the hospital as she crumbled…her body did not respond well to chemo…she died asking me about the pain… My girlfriend and my kids left me…as I crumbled alone with the fact my daughter died…"

Benedict sobbed openly as Haruhiko came to Benedict and held him close. He moaned and gripped onto Haruhiko. Benedict sobbed, "I…don't hate my family or Mary…I was so hurt and alone…that is why…I asked my friends for a new replacement…that is why I came to Japan…"

Haruhiko stiffened and said, "You…recently…lost Maddie?"

Benedict howled in pain and said in a thick voice, "just a few weeks before I started at Marukawa…"

The only noise in the room was Benedict's sobs as Haruhiko held Benedict tightly. Haruhiko rubbed Benedict's back and said nothing… Benedict hid his face into Haruhiko's shirt as he just felt the same pain…people could never understand cancer or death until it happened to them. He hated that group of people…but he felt some relief as he felt Haruhiko's lips gently kiss his face.

Haruhiko looked into Benedict's face as he said, "I am so sorry…"

Benedict whined and said, "Please…please…just don't leave me like this. I need you…"

Haruhiko gently rubbed his lips over Benedict's as he said, "I will stay here… I will always be here for you, my love."

Benedict sniffed as he touched his lips over Haruhiko's. He said, "There is so much more…"

Haruhiko looked at the whistling tea kettle as he said, "continue, I am listening." He went to get the tea kettle as he poured the water into the cups.

Benedict sniffed and said, "I…dress like this for fun. Not because of a troubled past; I had a small issue in my past… I was raised in seven different foster families."

Haruhiko held his breath… Benedict sighed as he wiped his tears and continued, "I was about ten or so when my parents go busy with their work… I started trying to cook for myself. Well…I got sick. So sick, I missed two weeks of school and my teachers found me. I was forced into foster care as my parents did little to stop it."

Benedict continued as Haruhiko came over with the tea, "I…never pushed the limits with my foster families; it is not why I went to different foster families. My social worker was the problem…he put me into places that had openings with 'limited' places. After a while, I got into my last two foster families. One was here in Japan, which is why I can speak perfect Japanese. Youtro-sama was a very gentle man…old, but he fathered many foster children into wonderful adults and grandfathered many of his foster children's new generations." He looked at Haruhiko as Haruhiko sat beside him. Benedict continued, "The grave I went to when you saw me at the graveyard…it was Youto-sama's. He died…three months after I left back to America and met my final foster family… Youtro-sama died from cancer as well."

Haruhiko set the cups down as he held Benedict's hand again. His fingers rubbed gently over Benedict's as Benedict squeezed Haruhiko's hand. They breathed deeply as they turned to each other. Benedict sighed and let the tears fall again. Haruhiko gently wiped the tears away.

Benedict continued, "Youtro-sama…always saw the best in me. He knew every time I was upset or hurt… He made me feel like I was loved… When he died, I skipped school and went to his funeral. The people…it was amazing. Hundreds of people, young and old, were standing in the pouring rain as they sung his lullaby aloud… It was so beautiful… Youtro-sama always told everyone the day he died…he wanted to hear everyone singing even if they felt that person could not sing. Everyone was in perfect harmony…as we sang our beloved father into his grave…"

Haruhiko gulped as some tears slipped down his face. He breathed deeply and nodded to keep Benedict to keep going.

Benedict sighed and gently removed Haruhiko's tears. He said, "Youtro-sama's lullaby was so strange in the fact…everyone could see his point of view at the moment we left his home…"

Haruhiko said, "Can you sing it…for me?"

Benedict snickered and said, "Yes…but it is not my best due to my sobbing…please do not laugh."

Haruhiko smiled and said, "I would never do that."

Benedict blushed through his tears. He smirked and said, "To all my children…Guide You Home by Youtro-sama." Benedict took a few deep breaths as he sang:

"My children, can you see the future?

You beg for a family and powers beyond your control,

You already have them.

Believe in yourself and your soul.

I will guide you home.

I will guide you to a home filled with love,

Since you all have a huge heart,

I will give you this piece of advice,

Love will always come to those who believe in fate…

I will guide you home…

My children, can you see the future?

You beg for a family and powers beyond your control,

You already have them.

Believe in yourself and your soul.

I will guide you home.

Dare to believe in hope…

Since all of you have been hurt deeper than anyone.

I have seen your tears and held you through it all.

But I will guide you home…

My children, can you see the future?

You beg for a family and powers beyond your control,

You already have them.

Believe in yourself and your soul.

I will guide you home.

For our time might be short, I will always remain.

I love you all like my own children,

For your lives were given new flight.

My love will guide you to new, bright futures…

My lessons, my faith and my love will guide you to your own homes…

My children, can you see the future?

You beg for a family and powers beyond your control,

You already have them.

Believe in yourself and your soul.

I will guide you home.

As adults, remember me…

I will always leave the light on for my children.

Come home if you need an ear.

Come to me for a hug.

Come…and I will guide you back once again.

Since now, you know what it is like to walk away…

And come back home to love and faith…

Welcome to the future, children.

You are adults now…

But do not fear.

There will be time to laugh, cry and pray…

When that time comes…

I will guide you home…"

Benedict finished with a smirk as he finished, "I…always wanted to have a background song to that. I wonder if that Allens-san kid would do it…"

Haruhiko held Benedict close and said, "He would…if his older brother asked him to…"

Benedict stiffened and sighed, "duh, Akihiko is your brother…also Mio. Man, I am slow…"

Haruhiko giggled lightly as he looked into Benedict's eyes. He said, "There is so much I do not know about you…but…I realize that even through your pain…" His hand rubbed Benedict's tears away and finished, "you grew into this. This amazing, beautiful and addicting man that I adore so deeply…"

Benedict smiled and said, "Now you…" He sighed when Haruhiko came to press his mouth over Benedict's.

Haruhiko whispered into Benedict's ear, "not today…let's just relax and enjoy the moments we have…" He stood and took Benedict's hand to pull him close.

Benedict held Haruhiko closer as he said, "Haruhiko…I love you."

Haruhiko rubbed Benedict gently and said, "I love you too…let me comfort you. You have been crying so much without me holding you. Let me calm your troubled soul…"

Benedict gulped and moaned as Haruhiko led him to his bedroom. He fell back onto the blankets as he watched Haruhiko remove all his clothing… His face lit red as Haruhiko smirked and removed Benedict's clothing.

Haruhiko said, "I think it is about time…I penetrate you. What do you say?"

Benedict opened up for his lover as Haruhiko quickly embraced Benedict. They moaned and twisted into each other. Haruhiko lifted Benedict's legs as Benedict moaned and gripped Haruhiko's shoulders. They drove into each other as their hearts raced as one…

**To be continued…**

**Author's notes: I am not ending Junjou Realistic Aphrodisiacs here, but I am cutting the story into sections. The story is nowhere near done…so I feel splitting this huge story into a few sections might help both me and readers. The next section of JRA will be more exciting with weddings, sex, pregnancies and so much more drama. **

**As for the amount of story left…I am not sure. Unlike Uke Trade Off, there was a time limit for the game and other little details to end the story like that… This story is my epitome of Boys' Love fanfiction and crossovers with some of my personal characters interjecting into the crossover's worlds. I truly want to keep writing this story to show many sides of my imagination and how everything I place in this story will end… Like I stated before, there is one more story in this series called Junjou Unknown. This story will not begin until JRA is completed. **

**I would like to thank the authors of all the manga I crossover in this story. Also, I would like to thanks the fans and comments that I have received. Thank you so much, and I hope to see the same amount of attention for the rest of the story. Until then, Sweetcat86 will return soon with more JRA chapters. Have a lovely day. **


End file.
